The Simming
by DarkJaina
Summary: A tale of love, war, loss and ... humor? Written by insane teenagers in the throes of high school. Be afraid!
1. Chapter 1

Simming

Key:

Dialogue: Human-with quotation marks 

__

"Hello"

Andalite/Morph-with greater-than/less-than signs 

__

Hello

Action:Two colons on both sides _::walks over to Jane::_

Out Of Character(OOC): Two parenthesizes on both sides 

((Hi! How are you?))

Main Character Key:

Jake:**J**

Rachel:**R**

Tobias:**T**

Cassie:**C**

Marco:**M**

Katrina:**K**

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill:**A**

Quantana-Semitur-Jahar:**Q, RQ**

Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia:**Ja**

Leehara-Semitur-Cinnabon:**L**

Yeerk:**Y, YQ**

Erek:**Er**

Wilks:**W**

Andalite:**An**

Hork-Bajir:**HB**

Kaia:**Ka**

Writer Key (in order of appearance)

Ali:**OOCAl, ICAl**

Jenni:**OOCJe, ICJe**

Emily:**OOCEm, ICEm**

Nicole:**OOCNi, ICNi**

Sean:**OOCSe, ICSe**

Megan:**OOCMe**

Daphne:**OOCDa**

Disclaimer: The Animorphs do not belong to us. We did make up characters for the sake of the story, like Quan, Lutmash, and Katrina. The rest belong to K.A. Apple-gate and Scholastic books. We are not paid for this, it is a story we worked on for a long time, just for fun. Writing it has been a lot of fun.

Information of the Authors: Jenni, Ali, Emily, and Nicole are all in 8th grade with many of the same classes. They sim during school, or at sleepovers. Jenni has been simming since July 21, 1998. Ali has been simming since October, 1998. Emily has been simming since September, 1999. Nicole has been simming since October, 1999.

Authors' Note:

I suppose I can't really write a note for all four of us who worked on this for so long. Others helped occasionally, but we were the four who kept writing. There is me, Emily. Jenni, who was the first person to shove the notebook at me in Science class and ordered me to sim. There is Ali, who always returns to simming, no matter how many times she says she will stop. And Nicole, who is the Great Blonde Weirdo and joined right after I did. When I started simming, the story had begun in the middle of a plot-line. I was confused, and so after months (and over three hundred pages of simming) I decided to sit down and write this forward to where our story starts. The forward is told by Ax, but the rest is told in third person. I hope you enjoy this.-Emily O.

First of all, I'd like to thank me. Without my brain, my unique sense of writing, and my comical stories ... the simming would suck. Next, I would like to thank the pen and I'd like to thank Jenni, who forced me to sim. I would like to thank Ali, who taught me how to be depressed, and Megan, who keeps a little bit of sanity in our insane world. And I would like to thank Daphne for making me a better debater. I would also like to thank Sean who took away my belief in goodness and made me realize some people are truly evil. And last, but not least, I would like to thank Emily, who is the only one who isn't evil in simming. Oh, and I would also like to thank you, the people. Thank you, and have a _Grrrrrrrreat_ day, just like Tony the Tiger. -Nicole L.

To the people who are brave enough to read this: I am not a woman of many words. But here we go. I have a lot of people to thank. First, there's Megan, my best friend of all time. Then there's Sean, who feels my medical pains and sympathizes with me and makes me laugh. Then comes Jenni, who dragged me into the world of Animorphs and taught me how to sim. She also was a good friend who tried to make me feel better. Now for the dynamic duo, Emily and Nicole. What to say about them? They made weird plots and made the simming experience one to remember. Now for the people I like not to thank. My dumb ballet past people. May they die. On a lighter note, brave people, I'm done.-Ali H.

Simming. Wow. It's hard to believe I once didn't know what that word meant. It seems like I've been simming ever since I remember ... or many it's just so many good times and jokes I've had with my fellow simmers. Ya know, I think some people go to simming to get away from everyday problems that bother them. See, people can have control over the simming, can make things go right and can express their individual creativeness and ideas ... Okay, enough with the philosophical junk. I LOVE SIMMING!!! I'd like to thank all the old simmers I knew from online. I love you guys!!! I'd like to thank Megan, Daphne, Alexis, Leah, Rachel, Sarah, and even Sean, for graciously adding to our simming. I'd like to Nicole, for having well-defended views and being really weird, but not weirder than me. I'd like to thank Emily for being my sister (not really), for sharing so many jokes with me (He has hair ... on his head. Ants! Ants on pumpkins! Magically! Physco!), and for helping me to express my insanityness. I'd also like to thank the pen, the ring, the fish, the lawn decoration, and Alf. Not sure why, but thank you. Finally, I'd like to send my biggest thank-you to Ali. She has simmed with me since 7th grade, and has come up with so many plots, I think she is more creative than me. Ali always brings us back on track when me, Emily and Nicole go psycho, and she is a true simmer. I'd like to point our how I "ordered" Emily, "forced" Nicole, and "dragged" Ali into simming! Simming has given you people a hobby! I've given you people a hobby! And you're not even grateful! ::sniff, sniff.:: Well, you may not, but I love simming! So there! Also, I'd like to yell at the 10th Kingdom for stealing ALL OF OUR IDEAS!!! They were ours first! So there!-Jenni K.

Okay! Thank you everybody, Nicole, Ali, Jenni. Now, we can continue with my forward. We hope you enjoy our insane story.

- Emily O., Nicole L., Ali H., Jenni K.

****

Forward

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

By now, you probably know my story. Our story. The secret my human friends hide every day of their lives. About the Yeerks. So I won't bore you with the details. This is a different story, or rather it is many stories intertwined. I suppose it started with the two other Andalites, the ones that had landed on Earth one fateful day. Or maybe it started when _she_ returned to my life. She came from the sky, much like I did. She was my oldest friend, truthfully I never thought I would see her again after I left the Homeworld. Her name is Quantana-Semitur-Jahar. And if you had been paying attention to our stories then you will note her middle name. 

Quan was always a fighter. She had to be. Her father was, after all, Alloran-Semitur-Corass.

I see you understand it now.

Quantana is Visser Three's daughter. She arrived with her brother Lutmash, my bitter enemy. I tried to make peace with him, for Quan's sake. When he died, I didn't think she would forgive me. But she did. 

She joined us in our secret war. Me, four human children; Jake, my prince, Cassie, her princess, Rachel and Marco. And my _shorm_, Tobias. We fought side by side, Quan and I. And in the midst of this long, bloody war, I found out something I had never guessed would happen, and to be honest, scares me.

I found I had fallen in love with her.

But there is trouble now, as there always is after we have had the briefest note of happiness. Quan is suspected to be a Controller. Long ago, I swore I would protect her. I just hope that I have not failed.

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. I fight along side five human children, and my true love. This is our story, one of the many at least.

**__**

WARNING: Do not read on if you object to swearing or cannot take a joke. This simming will start out serious, but will turn funny. If you object to our creative views, do not complain, because:

**__**

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**__**

SIM BEGINS

C:How ya doing, Quan?

Q:I am doing fine, Princess Cassie. And you? Are you making progress as well?

C:Well, I didn't trust that ... Now wait! That _smell_! Oh my God! Quan! We're in the hospital that leads to the Yeerk Pool! We have to get my dad out of here! Now!

Q:Princess Cassie, I must remind you that he may already be a Controller. However, if there were some way that we could know whether or not he is a Controller, than haste in getting him out would be a logical decision.

C:Huh?

OOCJe:((Just a note to the readers: Cassie's dad had a heart attack, and was taken to the Yeerk hospital. Cassie and Quan went to get him.))

OOCAl:((Now to the others, Ax, Tobias, Marco, Jake, and Rachel.))

J:::worriedly:: "Where are they, what's taking them so long?"

A:I don't know, Prince Jake. But I can tell you one thing. What Quan said is _not_ true. My brother would _never_, _ever_ do that. She just said that because she knows what I said was true.

M:"Sure Ax. You're just an all-around truthful guy, right?"

T:::ignoring them:: How long have they been gone, anyway?

A:Two of your hours. Why? I'm sure the _Yeerk_ won't mind having Cassie. I'm sure Quan took her to the Yeerk Pool. I mean, did you see how Quan _volunteered_ to go. She wants us. She wants us _bad_.

M:"Don't you mean you hope she wants _you_?"

A:::poises for attack::

J:"Ax, Marco, stop. Ax, Quan didn't volunteer, Cassie picked her. She has more medical experience than any of us, even you. I think you should chill out 'til we're all here to discuss these ... accusations."

A:::mutters:: They're not accusations, it's the truth.

J:"What?"

A:Yes Prince Jake. But I know what Rachel's thinking. We should attack like the maniac non-female she is.

R:"What makes you think I'm a maniac?! Or a 'non-female?!' I'll prove to you I'm a female, you ::beep::! And besides, what would we attack?!"

A:How? Have sex and hopefully have a child with Tobias?! Oh! No wait! You'll be breaking one of you precise God's 10 commandments!!!! Don't have sex with other species!!

J:"Ax! That is ENOUGH!"

R:::begins morphing to elephant:: "You wanna see one of-" ::pause:: -my Commandments, Ax? Here it is: Thou shall kill those who piss me off!

M:"You know what? I'm staying out of this one. Far, far out."

A:::doesn't move:: What's the matter, Rachel? Does the truth hurt? I'm not afraid of you.

J:"Ax, shut up. Rachel, demorph. Marco, get back here, now. So, Ax, _you_ want to see the 'truth' right? So let's think of ways to get the truth instead of insulting us, ok?"

R:::goes off to sulk::

A:Yeah? What? It's not my fault. ::seems to call out to Rachel:: Rachel can't control herself!

OOCJe:((Hey, why is Ax busting on Rachel so much? He should want her vote against Quan, not against him!))

OOCAl:((He's trying to throw them off the subject and Rachel is the easiest to insult.))

A:::spots Marco smirking:: What? What's the matter, Marco? You can't even face a poodle by yourself! And you also sleep with a stuffed bear named Teddy!

OOCJe:((Don't diss the Teddy!))

OOCAl:((At the right hospital. Quan and Cassie managed to morph Hork-Bajir and rescue Cassie's unconscious dad and take him to the right hospital))

C:"Quan, I want to thank you."

Q:"For what, Princess Cassie?"

OOCJe:((Since when does Quan have a Hork-Bajir?))

OOCAl:((Since always))

C:"For helping my dad. Anyway, my mom's here. She said we could leave." ::gets up to go home::

OOCAl:((Back at woods))

C,Q:::Cassie and Quan come in time for Jake to say::

J:"Ax!? What has gotten into you?! First, it's the lying, then the smoking, then the drinking, now the insulting?! Ax-man, if you can't change ... I hate to say this but you're out. Quan will take your place."

Q:Jake? What are you talking about?

J:::turning around:: "Quan! Cassie! You're back!"

C:::sighs:: "Jake, the Yeerks tried to take my dad to the Yeerks hospital. And what do you mean by 'Quan will take your place?' and why is Rachel an elephant?"

A:I can answer that, Cassie. Prince Jake here was about to say I am out of the Animorphs! Rachel was backing him up with size, to threaten me! All because I was cautious about some people- ::looks at Quan:: -being traitorous!! The humans these days! I wish my brother never brought me on that stupid trip! Later! ::runs off::

Q:::runs after him:: Aximili, wait!

J:::sighs and hangs head, shaking it side to side:: "What is happening to us? Something in Ax has snapped. I ... I think we're not going to win. We're done here. Everyone ... go home." ::they depart::

Q:::still running, trying to track Ax:: Aximili! Come back!

OOCJe:((She can't see him))

A:::sees lights up ahead and morphs to human and hides behind a tree. When Quan comes, jumps out and shouts:: "BOO!!!"

Q:::shrieks and whirls around:: Aximili?!

A:::laughing:: "You shriek like a girl. Come on, morph, I see lights. I think it's a campsite. Maybe your family's."

Q:::morphs to human:: "What do you mean, my family's campsite? I do not shriek like a girl! And don't scare me like that!" ::slaps his arm in a human gesture::

A: "Ow! Pain! Why you little ..." ::grabs Quan playfully and gets her into a gentle, but firm headlock and laughs:: "How many times must I tell you ... Don't hit me!" ::manages to "noggie" Quan::

Q:"Ow! Hey, stop it! Besides, you scared me, now get ... off!" ::shoves him away::

A:::jumps on Quan, tackles her down:: "Ha, ha, ha, now I get you!!!" ::rolls off her and leans on elbow staring at her intently::

Q:::was laughing as he tackled her, then stops:: "Aximili ... you said something about my family."

A:"Ah, forget about it. I was wrong, it wasn't." ::continues to stare::

Q:::starts to become uncomfortable, but smiles to hide it:: "What?"

A:::shakes head, not losing eye contact:: "Nothing. It's just that ... never mind."

Q:"You're hiding something, aren't you! Tell me, come on!"

A:"No! It's embarrassing!"

Q:::rolls her eyes:: "You are such a guy! Just tell me!"

A:"No!"

Q:"Tell me ... or else!"

A:"Ok, do you really want to know?"

Q:"YES!" ::exasperated::

A:"Ok. I ... I ..." ::tries to think:: "I got kicked out of the Animorphs."

Q:"You WHAT?" ::sits up:: "How?"

A:"I don't know. But it's not that. It's something else. About you."

Q:"What ... what about me?"

A:::smiles sheepishly:: "It's just that I ... I ... I don't know."

Q:"Ax ... what are you trying to say?" ::confused::

A:"I love you, okay? I love you."

Q:::rocks back:: "I ... I ..."

::Suddenly! A Dracon blast! A chunk of cliff where Quan was falls w/ Quan::

Q:"Ahhhh! Aximili!" ::she manages to grab a handhold about 2 meters down::

A:"Quan!" ::leans over cliff on stomach and reaches to Quan:: "Take my hands!"

Q:"I ... I can't! I can't let go!"

A:"Come on, Quan! Take my hands!"

Q:::the Yeerks fire again:: "Ah! No, Aximili, go get the others! I'll try to morph!"

A:"What?! And leave you?! No way! Try and call the others in thought speech!"

Q:Princess Cassie! Jake! Please, if you can hear me, hurry! ::talks in thought-speak so the Controllers can't hear:: Aximili, the Controllers! I can hang on, go! Demorph now!

A:"No, I can't leave you! Try a mirror wave call!"

Q:::she does:: It's not working!

A:"Ok, Quan, I'm gonna find help. Whatever you do, don't let go. I mean it. I lost one loved one in my life, I can't afford to lose another." ::begins to demorph and runs off screaming for Tobias::

Q:::bites her lip, the courage spree leaving and begins to get scared. Thinks to herself: _The Controllers ... they'll be here soon ... Oh, hurry, Aximili!_::

A:Tobias! Tobias! ::sees scoop w/ Tobias and comes racing towards it::

T:What? Hey, where's Quan?

A:::out of breath:: Tobias ... Quan ... cliff ... Help! Going to get others! ::begins to take off.::

T:WHAT?! I'm on it! ::flies toward cliff. When he gets there, he sees Quan, demorphed, lying on the ground in a daze, no Controllers in sight. Since he's still close enough, he calls out:: Ax! She's okay!

A:::comes running out alone:: What? Where, where's the Yeerks?

T:What Yeerks? ::he lands on a tree::

A:The Yeerks made Quan fall, I can't leave her there! I'm going to get her. ::backs up to run forward::

T:AX! Chill, you'll fall off yourself! She's okay!

Q:... Aximili?

A:Quan! ::rushes to her and helps her up and hugs her:: You're alive!

Q:Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?

A:::sarcastically:: Well, you were hanging off a cliff. Anyway, how, how, HOW did you get up here?! ::others show up in battle morphs in time to see Ax hug Quan again::

Q:I climbed up by myself.

A:How? You were about 2 meters down! ::the others remain silent. The Andalites don't see them.::

OOCAl:((Marco should say something right about now))

M:Hey love birds!

A:::looks annoyed::

R:Who's proving they're their own sex _now_?!

Q:Rachel? Marco, Jake, Tobias? Princess Cassie?

C:What's going on? Ax came up screaming about Quan and a cliff ... but she seems okay.

J:Maybe ... I don't know ... I hate to say this, but what if this is a setup?

C:Jake! How could you think such a thing?!

M:He's right. Ax may be seeking revenge. I mean after Jake kicked him out and all. ::all this is private::

C:Yeah, but Quan involved? I don't think so.

M:Why not? She is the new kid and we don't know her. Except for maybe Ax. But that's beside the point. Quan must have made up Elfangor in defense.

C:In defense of what?

Q:... Why are you all staring at me?

RQ:::Meanwhile, in Quan's head:: Get out! Get out of my head! Aximili!

Y:Ha, ha, ha! You are mine, all mine! Struggle all you want, you'll never get away! And I know your little secrets. What will your father think, Quantana-Semitur-Jahar. He'll promote me to ... Visser Four, and victory will be mine! And don't you think I won't tell him, because I will. I'll tell him and your friends will be mine! ::laughing wildly:: ::back outside::

A:Prince Jake! Good, you're here. Quan is all right, although a little dazed. She says she climbed up the cliff. ::turns to Quan:: How did you do that, anyway?

Q:I ... I ... ::tries to think:: I demorphed and as I fell, I, um, morphed. To ah ... Hork-Bajir and climbed up, demorphed, and um ... was exhausted from demorphing and took a ... rest. Yeah.

All:::looks at her strangely::

RQ:::in Quan's head again:: Ha! You see? They already doubt you! You'll lose, Yeerk!

A:::steps away and shudders to think his true love is a Controller. Privately:: Prince Jake. I believe Quan is as I suspected. A Controller. ::arrogantly::

J:::sighs:: Don't start with that again, Ax. She's just flustered. ::out loud:: Well, I guess we can demorph.

OOCJe:((Sorry!))

A:Wait! There were Yeerks here. That's how she fell off. Quan, where did the Yeerks go?

RQ:::(Real Quan):: Yes! Aximili knows, Yeerk! If you say there were none, he will know I'm being Controlled. But, can you come up with a plausible excuse in time?

YQ:I played dead and they went away. You see, I was a Hork-Bajir and the Yeerk kept firing and firing. ::hangs head as remembering a horrible dream. Then, looks up to Ax w/ pleading eyes.:: It was horrible! I knew the Yeerks don't use dead hosts ... so I played dead.

A:::not effected:: Well, that was certainly made up! ::privately:: Don't demorph! But the traitor probably knows. ::bitterly to himself, thinking: _And to think, I had feelings for her._::

T:Ax may be right about something. I mean, too many things don't add up. Quan was either Andalite or human when she fell. Probably human. I'm looking at this drop now, and not even Cassie could morph that quickly. Also, the Yeerks would have checked to see if she was dead!

J:You're right, Tobias? Is that shack still open? If so, I guess we could go there with someone watching at all times.

C:Wait, wait, wait. Why would the Yeerks infest her, then leave her here?

M:::darkly:: Maybe they didn't leave.

T:Oh man! I never thought of that! I'm gonna take a look around. ::flies up:: Oh my God! I count ... 30 Hork-Bajir and 10 human-Controllers dressed as park rangers! Each holding a Dracon Beam!

J:::snapping into action:: Ax! You and Quan go to your hidden "scoop" now! We'll meet you there. ::privately:: You know the place. Where you took me when I was a Controller.

A:Yes, Prince Jake. ::Ax and Quan run off::

J:Now, let's move! Tobias, how much time 'til we get there?

C:Jake, if Quan is a Controller, do you think she could overpower Ax?

T:They'll be here in about 5 min.

J:We just have to do this. Let's go.

R:Let's do it!

::Yeerk and Quan::

Y:Ah. We are alone, and soon your friend here will die. ::formulates plan to get sleeping potion knowing Andalites can live on very little sleep. Then morph some monster and kill Ax::

RQ:No! Aximili! Yeerk, leave him alone! Won't Visser Three be able to use him if he's alive?!

Y:No, those Andalite bandits will be a nuisance. It's better if they're dead.

A:We are approaching the hidden "scoop" ::takes a rope and ties it around Quan's tail::

RQ:Ha! Try and give him a sleeping potion now!

Y:No. Later. Tonight.

YQ:What is this? What are you doing?

A:You are a Controller. ::ties her to a post::

A:::carries heavy bucket into the shack:: Here is some water. ::bitterly:: All prisoners deserve to eat. ::dropping bucket::

YQ:::whispers:: Thank you. ::hangs head and looks pitiful to soften Ax up.::

Y:Ha! There's my source! The water! I'll make him drink it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!!!!!!

OOCAl:((Dude, I know, this Yeerk's messed up. But hey! He's based on me here.))

RQ:::cocky:: Oh yeah! How are you going to do that, insane Yeerk?

Y:Oh, no, don't forget, I have your knowledge of medicine. Tonight your honey ... dies!

RQ:Not if I have any say about it.

All:::others show up, demorphed::

R:"That was great! We kicked butt!"

J:"Rachel, I told you not to fight! You couldn't leave that Hork-Bajir alone! We could have gotten away!"

M:::mutters:: "Mighty Xena has struck again."

R:"Hey, we got away, didn't we?"

C:"Barely." ::lowers voice, turns to Ax:: "How is she?"

A:She's faring. But I have one request.

J:"What?"

M:"Lemme guess! We kill her."

A:No. That I stay w/ Quan at all times.

J:::jumping in before Marco can:: "That might work Ax, but I want two people here at all times. We might need you to morph one of us for school."

A:No need. I'll be fine, I don't need to sleep ... or eat ... or exercise ... or think ... or anything at all. We Andalites are very known for that fact. We don't eat, sleep, or-

J:::cutting in:: "Okay, okay, I'll think about it!" ::turns to Cassie and whispers:: "What do you think?"

C:"Well, he's lying about the eating part. Quan once told me Andalites need a lot of food. As long as someone's here to relieve him, I don't see a problem."

YQ:Princess Cassie? Why am I tied up like this?

C:::Glances at Jake and Ax:: "We need to make sure there is no Yeerk in your head, we don't need another Andalite Controller on our hands."

T:Yeah, one is bad enough.

J:::looks at Quan for some sign of emotion from the Yeerk, he'd been a Controller once, he knew how it felt. Thinks: _Inside, Quan is furious, outside, the Yeerk is in control._::

RQ:::thinking at the Yeerk:: Ha! They know, you'll never win, in three days you will be dead!

A:::impatient and didn't here anything anyone's said. He was too busy worrying about Quan:: Well? What is your answer, Prince Jake? ::glances to where Quan is tied:: We really shouldn't leave her alone in there.

J:"Of course we won't, Ax. You and Tobias can watch her when we're in school. If need be, I'll get the Chee to fill in for us. But you better eat, or I'll pull you off the job."

A:Yes, Prince Jake, I will.

Y:Ha! He's mine!

::in the shack at night. Tobias is sleeping::

YQ:::silently mixing potion and puts in into the water:: Ax?

A:Yes?

YQ:Are you thirsty?

T:::wakes up::

A:No, Quan, that water is for you ...

YQ:But you've been here all night, you must be thirsty.

T:::even in the dark light could see something wrong with the water.::

A:Why? ::thinks it's Quan deep down:: But ok. ::goes to put hoof in water::

T:Ax, NO! ::he flies over and sinks a talon into Ax's leg, Ax jerks his leg out of the water:: It's poisoned.

A:What?! ::glares at Quan:: Why you little --! ::puts tail blade to throat:: You probably volunteered! ::privately:: And to think, I loved you!

YQ:::looking scared:: Aximili, what are you talking about? I don't even know why I'm tied up here! I was just wondering if you were thirsty!

A:Yeah, right! You can just kiss my little-

J:::enters w/ others:: "Ax! What the heck are you doing?!"

A:::jerks away and stands at attention:: I ... well ... um ... I have to go ... right about now ... so ... goodbye. ::slinks off::

T:Quan poisoned the water and tried to get Ax to drink it.

YQ:I don't know what you're talking about! Please ... Princess Cassie ... why am I being tied up like this? ::frantic::

C:::glances to Jake:: Well, Quan ... we know your secret. You're a Controller.

YQ:No, you have to believe me. I'm not a Controller, I didn't poison that water, the water's fine.

T:If the water is fine, then drink it.

YQ:::hesitates then kicks the bucket over:: Oops!

M:"That was smooth, see, she won't drink it."

YQ:I would have!

J:"Uh-huh." ::sarcastically::

M:"Sure ..."

YQ:I would! And anyway, why am I tied up? If this is some sort of joke, it's worn out, okay? Ax, Jake, Cassie, *p*lease untie me now!

OOCAl:((*Jenni, consider yourself hit.*))

OOCJe:((Ow ... pain ...))

M:"It's official. She's a Controller."

A:::puts tail blade at her throat w/ sad look in eyes.:: I agree.

YQ:::looks terrified:: How ... how do you figure? Why are you accusing me?

C:"Quan didn't call me Princess Cassie ..."

YQ:::Tries to think:: Um ... Princess Cassie ... under the circumstances, I couldn't answer properly. I'm ... ::mutters:: Sorry.

A:Quan! After all the years you've been in the military you never learned to always keep respect?!

YQ:::anger flares but lowers Quan's eyes:: I am sorry. It will never happen again.

RQ:::mimics Yeerk:: "It will never happen again." What are you, a wimp?! Stand up to him, you idiot! Where's the logic in backing down?

YQ:I thought it didn't matter whether or not I acted like you, since they know I'm here. ::scornfully::

Q:::shuts up::

M:"This is just pathetic. Did this Yeerk never have a host before? Quan wouldn't act like this"

OOCJe:((Marco's not in morph!))

Y:You know, when you say that, you sound like one of us. I hope Chapman is doing fine w/o me.

A:::shifts from hoof to hoof woozy.:: Prince Jake ... I, um ... never mind, I forgot. ::sounds like his head is clouded, also looks tired from no sleep::

C:::being the peacemaker:: "Ax, maybe you'd be able to watch Quan better if you were well rested. Why don't you get some sleep? We can handle it.

A:::snaps up:: No! I can handle it. No problem! I'm fine! ::mutters:: Sort of.

T:Just don't drink the spilled water, Ax-man ...

A:Huh ...?

C:"To tell you the truth, Ax, I'd feel a lot better if you'd get some rest. I'd like to try guarding her for a while, see if I can handle it, please?"

A:No, really, I'm fine.

J:"Ax, I order you to sleep!

A:::shouting:: No! I can't! Please, Prince Jake I can't! I have to stay w/ her.

YQ:Disobeying your Prince's orders, Aximili? After all the years you've been in the military, you never learned to always keep respect?!

A:::hangs his head in shame:: ::whispers:: But I can't, Prince Jake. I don't mean any disrespect, but I can do this w/o sleep. Anyway, I have to learn to live w/o it. It's required in the military.

M:"Yeah, but you're on Earth, not in the military."

A:But the Andalites will ... um ... come and ... ::head slumps forward and goes into a very, very, very deep sleep::

R:"Looks like he was more tired than we thought."

RQ:Aximili!

Y:Don't worry, Quan, your friend is just asleep and from what you can remember, he wasn't sleeping very well lately, w/ all the missions. Ha! Now he's so much easier to get! ::starts to laugh wildly:: Muwaha Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha and also, HA!

Q:IF you can! The others are here to watch him. Is this your first host? You're not very good at this.

Y:No. I'm used to a voluntary host. I then got promoted. My old host was voluntary. You probably know me ... or at least my old host ... My name is Iniss 226, my host, Chapman ... or at least, until now!!

Q:CHAPMAN? Your old host was Chapman?

C:"Maybe we should wake him up and get him to go home, it's not too safe here, you know."

T:I'll take him. Ax-man, wake up! ::Ax wakes up, morphs bird, still half-asleep, flies out the door with Tobias::

A:::Doesn't wake up::

J:"I'll take first watch. Who else?"

YQ:You realize this is completely not nessicary.

M:::ignores her, raises hand, and jumps up and down.:: "Oh, oh! I know I know!"

J:"Who? You?"

M:"No, Rachel, I'm sure she'll-"

R:"Okay, I'll do it."

M:"See, I told ya."

T:::returns:: Marco, are you teasing Rachel again?

R:"Isn't he always?"

OOCEm:((I messed up here, just continue))

J:"The rest of us will try to wake Ax and take him home.

YQ:Jake? May I help? Ax always used to fall asleep in school and the teacher always did this. ::w/ flat of blade, slaps Ax on the rump, hard::

A:::snaps awake:: What?! What happened?! I didn't fall asleep! I swear!

OOCEm:((Ali, Ax left already, so why are you slapping his a**? I don't think teachers should do that. Abuse! Anyway ...))

OOCAl:((He was there and Andalites are different. Anyway Jenni ... you start))

OOCEm:((You are in denial, Ali. Go ahead Jenni.))

OOCJe:((Um ... um ... um ... ::looks back and forth between them:: Uh, uh,))

R:::Rachel trips!::((1))

A:Hey, I'm back magically! I was supposed to be gone for that part, but ya know ... Are you all right Rachel? ::actually he was there and was on drugs ... inhalants::

J:Ax? You never left. Rachel, Ax, are you both ok?

T:Woah, wait, if Ax never left then ... where was I?

M:You must of saw a good rat, Tobias.

T:Hey, I don't eat rats.

M:Rats, mice, shrews. What's the difference?

T:They all taste different.

OOCEm:((When did they remorph?))

OOCJe:((I don't know. I think Ali's off in her own little world.))

R:::still tripped ...::

OOCAl:((I know Rachel tripped and I thought they were still morphed. When did they demorph? Again I say this:))

J:"Rachel, are you ok?" ::puts out hand to help her up.::

R:::has concussion::

J:"Oh my God, I think Rachel fell!!" ::he says surprised::

OOCEm:((They were never morphed! Oh no, Nicole is making Jake stupid ...))

T:You're just noticing, huh?

R:::off in laa-laa land:: "So glad you noticed ... ten minutes after it happened!"

A:... So, where am I, exactly?

YQ:::privately:: Ax ... this is your conscious calling.

A:::looks for source:: 

YQ:You love Quan and she is not a Controller. Tell them Quan is not a Controller.

A:::robotically:: Quan is not a Controller.

OOCEm:((What?))

C:"Um, Ax, where have you been?"

OOCJe:((Sorry, I just had to add: That's the trouble! We don't know where he's been! ::pause:: Whoa, that doesn't sound good.))

OOCEm:((Yes, I made Cassie talk!))

J:"Ax, listen, I think Quan is hypnotizing you. You've got to snap out of it. I have to be home in time for supper."

A:::hears Quan again:: No, Prince Jake. I am fine.

OOCEm:((Since when can Quan do that?!))

OOCJe:((Since Ali said so. Don't forget, Quan has great knowledge of medicine.))

C:"I think Quan is just misunderstood, give her a chance."

OOCEm:((I have nothing to write here))

A:::suddenly an earthquake happens and Ax falls to his death!:: AHHHHHH! ::Ax's eyes snap open. He is breathing hard. He looks around and sees Quan asleep. He grabs a blanket, and puts it around Quan and resumes his watch:: he's in his scoop. He runs off to the shack to resume his watch position::

J,R:::Jake and Rachel are there::

R:::alert:: "Someone's coming!"

J:::gets up hastily:: "Morph into a small big animal, hurry!"

R:::morphs to elephant:: Definitely getting closer, fast!

J:::turns his head so he doesn't have to see Rachel becoming the elephant. He focuses on morphing faster into a tiger::

YQ:::watches as they morph then, since they are facing the doorway, she begins to morph to dove::

J:::finishes morphing and turns around to find nothing but a pile of crushed hay where Quan was::

R:Aw, man! ::Rachel swears::

J:::Jake feels a light brushing of wind on his fur and looks up just in time to see a dove soar over his head and out of the shed. At the same time, he looks up and sees Ax galloping towards him.:: What's going on? ::he asked confused::

A:I woke up.

J:You weren't supposed to! And now Quan's gone!

T:::already following Quan:: Aren't you glad I don't follow orders?

OOCJe:((He had been ordered to sleep, too.))

J:Nice job, Tobias.

R:Tobias, tell me where to go and I'll help.

A:Prince Jake, please let me help. I know a Yeerk's mind better than any of you and I'm sure I could find Quan.

J:::sighs:: Fine. But get her back here. I'll get Cassie and Marco. ::they all take off::

T:Come on you guys, I'm losing her. She has terrible night vision, but mine isn't much better than hers. ::suddenly, a bald eagle joins Tobias::

R:You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?

A:I shall track her from the ground.

T:We gotta get her before she hits the town!

::Two osprey join Tobias and Rachel::

M:I heard you guys needed some help and thought maybe I should drop by.

J:::is on the ground in tiger morph:: You guys, spread out, we don't want to look suspicious. Rachel, Marco, fly ahead and try to corner Quan between Tobias and Cassie.

M:Yes, sir!

A:::keeping stalk eyes on Quan and main eyes ahead:: Prince Jake, I see lights, it may be a campsite. I think it's part of Quan's family.

C:Jake, are you guys okay down there?

J:Yes my honey, sweetie, lamby chops.

C:Right back at you sweetie pooh.

OOCNi:((This is so unrealistic.))

OOCAl:((Yeah, I know. They should be married.))

M:::trying really, really hard not to say anything::

R:Okay, love birds, or, uh, bird and tiger, let's just finish this mission, then you two can get a room.

M:And then Rachel, we'll get a room and it'll be just you and me.

T:Hey!

A:What's the matter, Tobias? Does the truth hurt?

T:Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!

R:All right, everyone shut up!

M:Oh, look who's talking, Mr. Lover.

A:Come down and say that to my face, Dr. Jeckle.

C:Come on, guys, you want Quan to join the Yeerks? ::she hurries to intercept Quan::

RQ:Come on guys, hurry up! Catch us!

Y:Not if I can help it! ::laughs hysterically but was too busy laughing, that he ran into a tree and fell to the ground w/ broken wing.::

M:Well, that was hard ...

C:::demorphs and picks up Quan::

J:Is she all right?

C:"Sure, if she demorphs."

Q:::is unconscious, Y. isn't::

YQ:::demorphs then morphs same monster that ate Elfangor:: Ha, ha, ha, ha ... ... ... ::etc:: You're now mine! ::laughs again::

OOCJe:((If the host is unconscious, the Yeerk can't do anything!))

OOCEm:((A) Since when does Quan have that morph? and B) That's just horrible. I could say more but I won't))

M:Uh oh ...

T:It's the thing that Visser Three morphed that night.

R:Like we could ever forget.

OOCAl:((Oh well. The Yeerk's laughter woke her up.))

RQ:What are you doing?! Jake, Princess Cassie, Marco, Rachel! Aximili! Defend yourselves!

YQ:They can't hear you, fool! They will die as Elfangor died! A fitting end for them all! ::he reaches for Marco in the air::

M:::Dodges::

YQ:::sees Ax:: Ah, fitting, your love will be first to die.

Q:No! AXIMILI! ::finally, suddenly, all at once ... she rebels!::

A:Prince Jake! Quantana is rebelling against the Yeerk! She's weak now, so ...

R:We attack!!!

OOCEm:((Okay, let me get this straight, everyone is in bird morph, except for Ax, Jake, and Quan?))

OOCAl:((Yep.))

::they attack::

OOCEm:((Wow, you guys have given me so much to work with!))

R:::falls down, AGAIN!:: ((2))

Q:::Trying to gain control of her arm to kill herself:: GET OUT! LEAVE US ALONE!!!

A:::realizes Quan is trying to kill herself:: Quan, NOOOOOOO!

Y:What is going on, I'm going to be killed. I must get out of this body, then Quan will be killed and I will be safe.

RQ:::tries hard not to think about his flawed logic::

Y:::the insanely stupid Yeerk at this point leaves Quan, and is stepped on by Jake, who is the only other person not a bird::

J:Oops.

A:::slashes Quan's leg to distract her from killing herself::

Q:AAAARRRRGGGHHH!!! ::slowly begins to demorph, stops halfway, unconscious::

M:Ya know, it usually isn't this easy to kill Yeerks, I expect Hork-Bajir to come storming out of the forest any time. ::7 Hork-Bajir come storming out of the forest::

J:You spoke too soon, Marco.

M:Don't these Hork-Bajir have any lives? Does their whole world revolve around killing us? I mean, these things need to get a hobby.

R:They have one, trying to kill us.

T:Now why didn't I see them coming?

Q:::waking up:: Because you were fighting me. ::joins the battle against the Hork-Bajir:: Where's the Yeerk?

C:Jake stepped on him.

Q:Good. ::Quan and Ax double team the Hork-Bajir and succeed in disabling them enough to where they could all get away.::

M:Jake, you have got to start telling me about these midnight rendezvous in advance. I like to be able to at least style my hair before I go out.

R:You mean your hair is supposed to look that way?

M:Yep.

R:Marco, you are going to a beauty salon. Definitely.

M:Sorry darlin', I know now much you need a makeover but my salonist schedule is full.

J:Okay, stop it, you two.

A:Prince Jake, you're absolutely sure you stepped on the Yeerk?

C:Guys, we should probably demorph, we probably look pretty strange standing here. ::they demorph::

A:::stretches tail:: Well, there's always one way to make sure Quantana isn't a Controller. ::advances towards Quan:: We crack her head open! ::repeating the same line he used to say to Lutmash to fight him::

M:"Not a bad idea, Ax-man, but I'm afraid it would be too messy.

A:Nah. ::still advances to Quan::

OOCJe:((Not again ...))

Q:::raises tail blade:: Kill me as you did my brother, Aximili? How typical of you.

A:::sighs:: Quantana, you know I didn't kill Lutmash. You did.

Q:What? You're joking! You killed Lutmash!

M:"Hello, you're arguing about death when I'm having a bad hair day, how rude is that?"

R:"Marco, you're always having a bad hair day. We've covered that already. Now shut up."

A:Quan, don't you know? The penalty for killing your brother? Well, it's death. ::not really, he's making it up:: So, if I killed Lutmash, you have to kill me, right?

Q:But ... But, you just said I killed him!

A:Naw, I killed him. ::puts tail to throat::

Q:No, wait!

J:"Ax, stop it!"

C:"You guys stop fighting!"

A:::hesitates a moment:: Alright, alright. ::removes tail from throat:: You want the truth? I'll tell you. ::takes deep breath and closes eyes to "remember." Then opens eyes:: Lutmash and I were fighting. Then you, Quantana, went between us to make peace. Then, to stop me, she struck and hit Lutmash, decapitating him. But ... I'm willing to take the blame ... ::looks at Quan and gives one small smirk::

Q:::misses the smirk, she feels as if she's falling into a deep hole, and feels dizzy:: You mean, I ... I killed ... But I don't remember ...

A:Of course you don't. You have blocked it out because it was such a trauma. But you were only trying to keep peace.

OOCEm:((I don't know this story, so Ali you write ...))

OOCAl:((I know.))

C:"Quan ... is this true?"

Q:I ... I ... ::"Flashback" time!::

~Aximili and Lutmash are fighting. Quantana

screams, No! She leaps up to block them,

Lutmash brings up his tail to attack Aximili

and Quantana whipped up her tail to block 

the attack but misses his tail and slicing

into his soft flesh with her sharp blade.

Lutmash falls and Quan stares at his limp

body in horror.~

::flashback ends:: ::Quan falls to her knees and her body is wracked with sobs. Ax walks over and murmurs comforting words.::

C:::Whispering to Jake:: "Quan wouldn't do this!"

J:"Maybe it was an accident."

M:"Duh, it was an accident."

R:"So what do we do?"

T:What can we do? We can't kill her.

M:"Why do we need to do anything? It wasn't her fault and it's not our job to be judges."

A:::privately whispers:: It's okay, Quantana, you didn't mean it. Besides, it was all Lutmash's fault. ::secretly, so no one can see, he pats Quan on back. But Tobias doesn't miss it::

OOCNi:((What does it matter if people see him pat Quan on the back?))

OOCAl:((He can't show his emotions because he's too chicken. Yum!))

J:::meanwhile, Jake and the others have decided that they'll investigate this w/o Quan knowing so she doesn't have to face all the pain::

OOCAl:((Oh, how sweet! You are just too sweet. Jenni ... you have the next page.))

OOCJe:((Thank you.))

Q:::stops crying::

A:::sarcastically to self:: Well, at least she stopped crying.

T:I heard that. Sure caring, aren't you?

A:::privately to Tobias:: Shut up. ::walks off to be alone.::

T:::privately to self:: Touchy.

R:"Tobias, have you seen Ax?"

T:I think, I think, he left.

M:"You _think_? You mean you don't know?"

T:I'm pretty sure he's not here anymore ...

J:"Well, which way did he go? Look for him, Tobias."

C:::walks over and kneels next to Quan:: "You ok?"

Q:I'm fine! Where is Aximili?

M:"We think he left."

J:"Apparently we don't know for sure ..."

Q:::quietly:: I think I do.

C:"Can you show us?"

Q:::gets up bravely:: Follow me.

M:"Hey, isn't there a song called Follow me?" ::Marco starts singing off-key::

R:::covers her ears::

M:::stops and looks at Rachel:: "Hey! At least I know the song. And I'm not that bad. Follow me, where I go, what I do, and who I know ..."

T:Marco, you wanna scare Ax off w/ your singing?

OOCEm:((Kay, Nicole, is that an actual song? Also, everyone STOP TALKING FOR ME!))

ICJe:::suddenly, a voice says:: Yes I can! Oops! ::then disappears::

OOCAl:((Who's the voice? Jenni? Is Quan doing her disappearing act again?))

::nothing to report::

OOCJe:((The voice is me, Jenni! I forget to say it OOC, so the Animorphs heard it!))

OOCEm:((I'm confused, somebody explain what just happened!))

OOCAl:((Ah, okay.))

A:::spots the others coming and doesn't want them to see him cry. So he runs off to the scoop or barn, he doesn't know which.::

OOCAl:((Emily, Sorry! I know exactly how you feel. Jenni and I were talking to each other OOC and Jenni, being the idiot she is, wrote in IIC. So the Animorphs heard it.))

OOCNi:((Can we please get on with the story? P.S. How am I supposed to know if it's a real song?))

C:"Jake, where are you?"

J:Above you, I'm in bird morph and I just saw Ax head towards the scoop.

R:"Why?"

OOCAl:((Nicole, you're starting to sound like Jenni. Stop it! It scares me!))

OOCJe:((Hey, is that an insult, Ali? Nicole, it is a real song. And what is going on with the story?!))

OOCEm:((I have no idea!))

A:::turns around and runs as fast as he can to the others, so fast he can't stop.:: ::plows into Quan:: ((3))

Q:Ax! ::sounds surprised::

A:::still skidding falls ((4)) and missed Rachel w/ his tail::

R:::trips over Quan's leg:: ((5))

M:::falls over Rachel ((6)) and lands on Cassie pulling her down:: ((7)) "Cassie let me up, Warrior Princess here's about blow."

R:"Gee, Marco, that close up of your pores just ruined any romantic disillusions I had about you."

T:Why did you have any romantic disillusions about Marco in the first place?

OOCEm:((What's going on?! What's all this crap about Marco and Rachel? This is not helping my mood!))

A:::gets up and turns around to see the chaos and becomes embarrassed:: Um ... sorry?

Q:::gets up, but then yelps in pain and grabs her back:: Owww!

M:"Rachel, I had no idea!"

Q:::unbeknownst to Quan but knowst to us she slipped two disks in her back::

A:::concerned:: Quantana? Are you ok?

Q:Do I _look_ like I'm okay?! OWWW!

A:::nothing to report::

C:::inspects Quan's back and pokes her::

Q:Ow!

C:"Does that hurt?" ::asked a second too late:: "I think she slipped a couple disks in her back, from what I can tell. But I don't know that much about Andalite physiology."

OOCEm:((Physiology? Is that right? My big words confuse me.))

OOCJe:((Don't worry, you confuse us all the time!))

OOCNi:((What is physiology? You guys are giving me headaches with your big words.))

M:"So, what's for lunch?"

A:Yes, what is for lunch? ::asked eagerly:: Maybe some more of that sweet brown stuff you call chocolate.

OOCJe:((It's lunchtime already?))

J:"Um . . . I think we should be a little concerned for Quan right now."

OOCEm:((Nicole, Ali's gonna hurt you for writing Ax.))

OOCJe:((Thank you, Jake!))

OOCEm:((You're welcome, people talking about chocolate while Quan's hurt, some people . . .))

Q:Maybe I could try and get to the barn . . .

A:Can you morph? Or even walk?

Q:I don't know . . . I don't think so . . .

M:"I think I want Tacos."

R:"We always have Tacos! I want chicken."

T:Hey!

R:"No offense."

C:"Excuse me? Quan? Hurt? Hello? We have a long way 'til the barn. How should we get Quan there?"

OOCJe:((Noooo food!))

A:Cassie, not right now. I have to think where the campsites are.

C:"What? What campsites?"

A:Where the humans are. ::looks to Quan:: Quantana? Why aren't you morphing? Now . . . MORPH!!!!

Q:I. CAN'T!

A:Why. NOT?!

Q:Because it hurts!

A:::mutters so only she can hear:: Wimp.

Q:::narrows her eyes and begins to morph white-tailed hawk::

M:"How about a compromise. Let's go to Chow Meins Chinese."

R:"Great idea. They have chicken fried rice, right?"

C:"Now that you mention it, I've been craving eggrolls."

T:Suddenly I have the terrible craving for eel meat. Do they sell that there?

J:::sighs:: "If you're all good and help Quan, I'll treat."

M:"Can we eat before we help Quan?"

J:"No. Now everybody morph human." ::All morph various birds including Ax, but Tobias and Quan morph bird and head towards the barn.::

Q:::is sitting on an empty cage, Tobias in rafters, when the others show up.::

A:::walks over and gently lifts Quan from the cage onto the floor. Quan starts to demorph::

Q:Ahh, it hurts, oh it hurts. ::pause:: Ah! Ow, OW! ::stops in mid-demorph::

A:::rushes to her side and Quan realizes she's going to have to finish demorphing or the pain will never stop. Just as she finishes, she falls limp on the ground and Ax watches in complete horror::

OOCJe:((Quan's back broke, since she put strain as she demorphed. But, it was only her lower back. So, from her mid-torso up, she can move, but she's unconscious.))

Q:::screams in pain before she passes out::

M:". . . So, can we eat now?" ::he asks hopefully::

OOCAl:((Nicole, I enjoy how you wrote Ax. I would have done the same thing Ax did. Good job!!))

A:::glares angrily at Marco::

M:::looks at everyone:: "WHAT did I do?!"

R:::angry:: "You selfish pig!"

M:"Rachel, darling, not in front of the kids."

OOCEm:((This is so wrong!))

R:"Marco, you do know I can morph to bear and eat you right now, right?"

T:Please do.

A:::sinks to his knees and takes Quan's hand and whispers:: This is all my fault. Quantana, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. ::lets go of her hand, stands up and looks at Cassie:: Can you help her?

C:"I don't think so."

A:::thinks for a minute:: We need to go to the Andalite homeworld. Last I knew, before I left home, there was a new trial experiment. It was to align backs for older Andalites . . . to keep them healthy. Live longer. We could take her there. If it actually was finished, that is.

M:"Oh, yeah, we'll just hop the next cruiser to the Andalite homeworld."

A:We steal a Yeerk ship.

M:"Steal a ship? HELLO! Does anyone remember the last time we had the brilliant idea?"

OOCEm:((I can't remember whether or not they actually stole a ship. That might have been the book where Jake was dreaming of something.))

OOCAl:((No! That was book 5! They morphed ants! Book 11- Only Jake knew what happened!))

OOCEm:((Oh yeah!))

OOCJe:((Nuh uh! Ax knows, too!))

C:"I do, but we can't take this risk." ::looks at Quan:: "We need to get Quan back."

OOCNi:((Book 5, that was the one where they first met Ax?))

M:"You're wrong, we can and will take this risk. Let's just give her an Ibuprofen and she'll be better by morning."

OOCJe:((...Nicole, you're an idiot. That's book 4! And Marco's being an idiot.))

J:::sighs:: "Guess it's a vote. I think Quan will want us to go."

R:"Let's do it."

M:::rolls his eyes:: "Figures. I say no."

C:"I want to save Quan. Yes."

T:Yes.

J:"I have to say yes too."

A:Then it is unanimous.

OOCEm:((I can't spell for crap today.))

R:"Except for Marco, who never says yes anyway."

M:"Hey!"

A:Good. I know where we can get a ship.

J:"You do?"

A:Yes. At the docking bay in the Yeerk pool. Any sensible place has one.

M:"You've got to be kidding! Sneak into the Yeerk pool, steal a ship without being caught, flying, it, then finding a piece of medical machinery which you don't know if it even exists? This is what you want to do?"

C,J,R:"Yep."

M:"Then I'm coming with. Somebody has to keep a little sanity in this group."

C:"What about Quan? We can't leave her here, but how can we take her along? ::eyes suddenly widen:: "Oh no, how's she gonna eat?"

A:::thoughtfully:: Um ... we Andalites use liquefied grass. It's like your feeding tubes. You stick a tube up her leg far enough for her to digest it.

C:"But do we have any of that around? No!"

OOCEm:((There's something I could say right now about sticking things up things, but I won't.))

OOCAl:((So do I. But I will say it. I twice had a tube stuck up my nose, down my throat, and in my throat. I hope I make no one queasy.))

OOCJe:((No ... of course not ...))

T:Well, can't we use something else? Like soup or something?

C:"Soup? Soup?! Can she digest that?"

T:It was just a suggestion.

OOCEm:((Touchy, touchy.))

A:We'll just have to wake her up and give her a pain killer. That is, if she isn't already paralyzed.

Q:::wakes up:: I can't feel anything ... What's happening? What's going on? How did I get like this?

M:"Too bad her mouth wasn't paralyzed."

OOCEm:((Nicole, Andalites don't have mouths! Or is she's in human morph there might be a reason she can't feel a tail! Come on people!))

R:"Shut up, Marco. I say let's do it."

M:"Of course."

R:::glares at Marco briefly::

OOCNi:((Referring to pg. 51. How dare you call me and idiot. You're an idiot and you can't spell.))

Q:::panics suddenly:: I can't feel my tail!!!

A:::takes Quan's hand.:: Hush, Quantana, you're just ... paralyzed. You'll be fine.

Q:::shrieking:: Just paralyzed? JUST paralyzed?!!

M:"Is she just gonna keep repeating herself or can we get going? Chow Meins closes at 5:00 and it's 3:00 already!"

A:::trying not to get angry:: Quantana, you're fine. Do Not Panic.

J:"Everybody just calm down and try to think rationally."

M:"When are we going to eat?"

T:::morphs to human and beats Marco up, nobody seems to care.::

OOCJe:((They fill Quan in on the plan.))

Q:I cannot ask you to take this risk for me. It is too dangerous.

M:"Hey, I found a Snickers bar in my pocket." ::he unwraps it and starts chewing loudly, then notices everyone is looking at him:: "What?"

C:"Quan, we have to do this. You can't morph, can't fight, can't even eat! You're one of us, and we're going to get you better."

R:"I'm in. Let's do it."

M:"Big surprise there."

T:It's one for all and all for one.

J:"We're doing this."

C:"No matter what."

A:::is silent::

Q:::sighs:: I guess I can't really stop you. Okay. We'll do it.

OOCAl:((They are in the Yeerk Pool docking bay. Quan is in the scoop and they have 1 Blade ship. Quan and Cassie were left behind. The rest are in the Blade ship, after a long battle. Everyone is hurt in some way.))

A:::goes to controls:: Well, we got to do some damage. Now that we got the ship and all. So ... who's taking the weapons station?

R:::starts to say she'll take it, but Marco interrupts::

M:"Let me guess, Rachel will do it?"

R:::glares and walks toward the weapons station::

J:"Ax, you steer the ship. Tobias, be on the lookout for any problems. Come on, we have to get to the scoop."

A:Yes, Prince Jake.

T:"Somebody turn on the cloaking device!"

A:Rachel, hit the little blue button.

R:::hits the little blue button::

A:Cloaking enabled. Heading to the scoop.

M:"Oh goodie!" ::reaches into pocket and pulls out a candy bar:: "Hey! Look! Raisinettes! I wonder how old they are? I'm starving!"

T:"Marco, how deep are those pockets? And what else are you hiding in there?"

R:"We don't want to know." ::they land beside the scoop::

C:::coming to the ship:: "Help me get her in, Erek."

Er:::carries Quan out of the scoop and onto the ship:: "We have your Chee replacements ready. Good luck."

C:::goes onto the ship:: "Thanks Erek. We'll need it."

A:::the ship takes off again, and he programs in the coordinates, which he knows by heart, to the Andalite homeworld::

J:"How long should this take?"

Q:Approximately 1.1 weeks.

A:::punches the button for Z-space::

OOCJe:((Exactly 2.6 days later ...))

Q:::hungry, but doesn't want to trouble the others, who are in a conference a level down::

A:I believe the hospital where they conducted the experiment was in the third city. That is where we'll go.

C:::uneasy:: "Maybe we should be in morph ... they've probably never seen a human before."

J:"Wait, did you say a week?!" ::Jake is JUST realizing this ...::

All:::everyone stares at Quan and Ax blankly, as if just now realizing this.::

J:"What are we going to do floating around in space for a week?

OOCEm:((Good question, Jake. Hey, what exactly are they going to do?))

OOCJe:((How about we forget that part since it's been _TWO AND A HALF DAYS!!!_))

R:"We can't just morph and demorph on the homeworld repeatedly. Too obvious."

M:"So, you're saying we go in human?"

R:"Yes."

M:"Of course you do."

J:"I think Rachel has a point. The Andalites are probably used to strange aliens anyway, right?"

M:"Yeah, being weird aliens themselves."

C:"But do you think they'll just let us walk around in their home?"

T:"We are coming with two other Andalites."

M:"Yeah, and Quan's hurt, how do we know that they'll believe we didn't hurt her?"

J:"Or that we're Controllers?" ::silence:: "I mean, they know Earth's under attack. And we ARE in a Yeerk ship."

Q:::has been listening through intercom:: Jake, they have Yeerk scanners everywhere. They would see if you're a Controller. ::silence as she clicks it off::

C:"All right, one problem solved."

M:"Well not really."

J:::sighs:: "What now, Marco?"

M:"We still haven't decided whether or not to go in morph."

All:::everyone thinks for a minute and then realizes that this was a point of the argument.::

T:Well, if we arrive as a bunch of ferocious animals they might not take to us. And none of us have an Andalite morph except for me. ::Tobias is a bird again::

J:"Plus, they don't know Elfangor gave as the power to morph."

C:"Maybe it'd be better if it stayed that way. Remember the Andalite captain?"

A:Remember I told my father a while ago and he told me not to tell any of our people. It would disgrace Elfangor. He is a great hero to my people.

OOCEm:((I just felt like reminding everyone that Elfangor was Tobias's father here, sorry.))

T:He was kind of a hero to us, too. ::sad and quietly::

All:::everyone takes a moment to remember Elfangor and that night that had changed all of their lives.

A:I will take the blame for your ... powers. I am just an _aristh_ and can't go down any farther. As for Quan being hurt ... ::thinks:: She'll be my _mamoritor_. Plus I can always say I'm a warrior. Just the computer had a malfunction.

OOCAl:((Ax is saying he's older than he is and Quan is his wife.))

M:::whistles and gets a dirty look from Ax. If you can imagine what an Andalite's dirty look looks like::

OOCJe:((::laughing at the stupidededededness of it all::))

T:Maybe I can go as ... Ax's twin!

A:::uneasy:: Um ... Andalites don't have twins.

Q:::back on intercom:: Yes, they do, Aximili. Don't you remember Sonatin and Bolafin? They were identical twins.

OOCAl:((Sorry, Jenni. But I had to put something else.))

OOCJe:((That's okay. I wouldn't have thought of it.))

R:"Look, the point is, we still don't know what we're doing for us four!"

J:"We're going to have to go as humans." ::For the rest of the week the Animorphs waited restlessly on the ship for something to happen.::

A:Prince Jake, do you think we should wake the others? We're about to land.

J:"Sure. But Ax?"

A:Yes, Prince Jake?

J:"While we're on the planet, maybe you shouldn't call me 'Prince.'"

A:::presses intercom button:: Please be advised we are now landing.

R,M,C,T:::slowly drift to where Ax, Jake, and Quan are waiting.::

M:::grins:: "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

R:"No, we're landing on another of the many planets inhabited by Andalites!" ::sarcastically::

OOCNi:((How about Lila, no Elizabeth or maybe Jessica))

A:Andalites inhabit just one planet. ::they look over a planet w/ little water and a lot of flat, grassy plains.

OOCJe:((Hi.))

OOCAl:((Hi.))

A:::lands the ship and they are greeted by the surrounding Andalites in the docking bay:: Now, I'll need you to speak for a long period of time for their translation chips to work. They don't know your languages.

M:"That should be no problem for you, Ax." ::sarcastically::

A:No Marco. I have been around you humans enough that I can speak you language.

M:::rolls his eyes::

J:"Ax, you and Tobias ((in Andalite)) go first."

A:Yes Pr- ... Jake. ::Ax and Tobias leave:: ::sticks head in 5 minutes later:: Jake, some Andalites are coming with a stretcher. They can help Quan. Also, they are awaiting your entrance. They are very anxious to see you. ::turns to leave:: Oh! Also they bought the story. So. To them Tobias and I are twins. We are both warriors. And Quantana is my _mamoritor_. ::Quan hears whole conversation.::

Q:Excuse me? I'm your what?

C:"You didn't know?"

Q:No!

A:::looks embarrassed:: Well, it would look a little weird if there was a male and female Andalite alone. ::changes subject:: Oh, yes, I forgot. Jake, um, you can't morph during your visit because I kinda told them you can't morph.

R:"Wait, wait, wait. What if we have to fight?"

J:"Then we morph. But not until-"

A:::Interrupts:: I'm sure you won't have to fight. Think of this as a ... vacation. You need some time off.

C:"I'm all for that."

T:::runs in:: Guys! Quan may have to wait a while. Before we got here, the Yeerks attacked!

Q:::still stuck in the past conversation:: You mean I'm going to be his _wife_? ::Everyone pauses::

J:"You mean ... you two ..." ::trails off::

R:"Guys! There's a Yeerk attack ... now!"

J:::snaps into action:: "Okay. Everyone! Battle morphs, now!"

A:But Jake! I told you. You can't morph. Just stay in the ship. I'm sure it's an air attack. Just stay calm.

T:And besides, the Yeerks are gone.

M:::darkly:: "For now."

C:"Let's just get Quan better, fast."

A:I'll arrange the stretcher. ::goes outside::

M:::to Quan:: "So. When's the wedding?"

Q:::glares at him:: Perhaps Marco will volunteer to steal the medical device for me.

R:"Sounds good to me."

J:::apologetically:: "Sorry, Quan. We didn't know. I thought it was, like, a cousin or somethin'. Sorry."

Q:Figures he wouldn't tell you. Princess Cassie, I believe I am not going to speak to him.

M:"Do you want a divorce?" ::everyone glares at Marco:: "What? What'd I say?"

OOCNi:((Exactly how did all of them explain to their parents that they're going to be gone on another planet for about a month?))

Q:::looks mad::

OOCAl:((The Chee take their place and Ax is gone. Here we go again. Ding! Ding!))

A:Hey, I'm back magically, again! Now, all we're missing is-

R:::Rachel trips:: ((8))

A: That.

M:"I'm hungry again."

R:::tries to get up but falls back down.:: ((9))

C:"Rachel, are you okay?"

M:"Does anybody have some chips?"

J:"This is no time to be thinking about food."

R:::falls, ((10)) hits her head, and is knocked unconscious::

M:"How about some tortillas?"

J:"Where's Rachel?"

A:::the Andalites come in with Ax and stretcher:: Um ... Did I miss something?

An:_These_ are the humans you were talking about, Aximili?

A:Yes.

An:You poor thing. And you said they were intelligent?

A:Um ...

T:Ax? Where'd you go? I mean, where'd you come from? I mean ... I'm confused.

Q:They are intelligent, you arrogant fool! Just look at them!

An:::he looks::

M:"Yum yum eat'um up!"

OOCNi:((Jenni, you're an idiot and you have bad grammar and you misspell.))

R:::gets up then falls:: ((11))

J:::rolls his eyes::

M:"How about steak with a touch of soy sauce?"

OOCAl:((Look who's talking!))

OOCJe:((This is so unrealistic.))

OOCJe:((I know. They should be married.))

OOCJe:((If you're not careful, you're going to begin talking to yourself.))

OOCJe:((Oh, golly, you're right!))

OOCAl:((Um ... right ... you are talking to yourself.))

OOCJe:((::together:: No, we're not!))

An:Just show me you injured _mamoritor_, please. Then we'll get the humans comfortable.

M:"Ahem." ::winks at Quan::

C:"She's right here. We couldn't heal her, so we hoped you could."

An:I'm sure we can help her. ::turns to Ax:: Would you like to stay with her?

A:::smirks:: Yes. I would stay with her.

J:"We'd like to stay with her as well."

An:::looks uneasy:: Would you like these ... unstable humans to stay with you, Quantana?

R:"Unstable? Do you have some sort of problem with humans, Mr. Andalite?"

Q:::quietly:: Yes, I would.

An:Very well. Can you get up? Or do you need help?

Q:Well, I'm paralyzed, what do you think?

OOCJe:((Oops ... I made a mistake. Rachel's supposed to be unconscious! ;-) ))

A:::Ax, Tobias, and Andalite carry Quan out on a stretcher::

OOCEm:((You guys are all Psychos! Is this what you do when I'm not here? Whoever was writing, finish!))

OOCJe:((Actually, Emily, it was all a tribute to you. ;-) Nicole was writing.))

OOCEm:((Well, thank you, psycho, Nicole rewrite that sentence, psycho.))

OOCNi:((I would've finished it but somebody, eh, eh, ahem, Jenni, didn't give me time.))

T:::Tobias trips:: ((12))

OOCEm:((I can't trip! I'm a bird! Or am I an Andalite? Somebody explain! I'm not writing 'til you do!))

OOCJe:((::ignoring you all::))

All:::all follow::

M:"So ... this isn't too weird ..." ::Andalites are staring at them::

An:::just to make everything better, Ax's parents arrive:: Aximili, you're home!

A:Uh oh ...

OOCAl:((You're in Andalite morph.))

A:Mom, Dad, listen. You don't know me. Please act like you don't know who I am. ::this was in private thought-speech::

OOCEm:((That's no fun ...))

An:::the Andalites run up to ... Tobias!:: Aximili, how did you do this? We're so glad you're back! ::they notice Quan and humans, and Aximili::

A's M:What's going on?

OOCEm:((Maybe somebody wants to tell Ax's parents about their grandson. Hey, that's me.))

OOCNi:((You're idiots. The problem was fixed, so you make it more complicated.))

A:Um ... We have to get this Andalite medical help.

A's M:Aximili? And Aximili?

A's D:But which one's the real one?

A:::privately to Tobias:: Demorph and morph to human.

T:::slowly demorphs to hawk, then to human, the Andalites watch, amazed.::

A:Mom, Dad. I think we have a lot to talk about. ::they talk::

OOCJe:((Wait, Emily, I know what you're going to say: "You've given me so much to work with!"))

OOCEm:((I'm going to write what they actually talked about.))

A's D:Elfangor gave these humans the power to morph?

J:"Yes, right before he died, we were just taking a shortcut home when Tobias saw these lights."

R:"He told us all about the Yeerks. He gave us a chance to fight back."

A's M:Why?

T:"He wanted humans to have a chance, we were his people too." ::all eyes turn to Tobias, he turns to Ax:: "Think we should tell them?"

A:::nods:: Mom, Dad, Tobias is Elfangor's son. That's where he was all those years. On Earth. ::Ax's parents gasp::

T:"I am not really an Andalite. I'm a _nothlit_ stuck in bird morph."

OOCEm:((Nicole, stop making me talk!))

R:::walks away, calling over her shoulder:: "Big sale back home, be back in an hour." ::Rachel trips:: ((13))

M:"I think she's hit her head one too many times."

R:"Hey, when did I trip?"

M:"Only every five minutes."

R:"Oh, I think I need to lie down." ::she falls down ((14)) and Tobias goes to her side. Everyone is watching this scene, then they turn to Ax::

A:Um ... They're not used to space travel ... ::Ax trips:: ((15))

Q:::suddenly, Quan falls off the stretcher ((16)) and wakes up in the hospital with a strange human standing over her::

Ka:"Hello, I am Kaia."

Q:But you are a human.

Ka:"Yes. Your human friends are in another room with 

Aximili and my daughter. I'm going to try to cure you. Now, you should know that, although it's very rare, if we cure your paralysis, you might not be able to reproduce. Do you still want us to go through with the procedure?"

A:::meanwhile, in the other room:: What's going on? Is Quan going to be okay?

K:"She should be fine."

M:"Who is that and what is she doing interrupting Ax's dramatic moment?"

K:"My name is Katrina and my mother is treating your friend."

M:"That is so interesting. Now, can we please get back to worrying about Quan? ::this was said sarcastically::

J:"Marco, don't be rude." ::turns to Katrina:: "I'm Jake and this charming young man you've been talking with is Marco."

K:::smiles at Jake and glares at Marco::

M:"Ooh, I'm scared."

C:"What are humans doing on the Andalite homeworld?"

J:"And this is Cassie, Rachel, and Tobias. ::now, back to Quan and Kaia.::

Q:What are you doing on the Andalite homeworld? You are human.

OOCEm:((All right, I have to ask, whenever you see the world Andalite, does anyone else think of book 12 when Cassie was like, "Yeah, and a light could help too ...?" Anyone?))

OOCJe:((Nope.))

OOCEm:((Damn!))

Q:I feel faint. ::passes out::

OOCNi:((Daphne wrote that, and no, I don't.))

K:::she leads Animorphs into the room where Quan is::

T:"What's going on, why is Quan unconscious again?"

M:"It seems the doctor here has put her to sleep. Like mother like daughter."

J:"Marco!"

OOCJe:((I'm so proud of you, Daphne!))

Ka:"Don't worry. She has to be unconscious for the procedure to work. She'll be awake in half an hour."

OOCEm:((We're pulling everyone in ... Megan, Daphne ::evil laugh::))

OOCNi:((I want an evil laugh.))

M:"Sorry, I guess I'm sorta on edge."

K:"Apology accepted."

M:::muttering to Jake:: "I wasn't talking to her."

OOCEm:((Nicole, you had the notebook for 5 minutes and you didn't write a thing?))

::All the couples in the room exchange knowing glances::

R:::to Tobias, who, yes, is still in human morph:: "How long do you think it will take them to stop fighting and get together?"

T:::smiles:: "I give 'em a week."

OOCEm:((Sim!))

OOCJe:((No.))

OOCEm:((Why?))

OOCJe:((Why not?))

OOCEm:((Because you like to sim.))

OOCJe:((Oh.))

M:::Marco and Katrina both turn to look at Tobias:: "Did you say something?"

Q:::wakes up 25 minutes before she was supposed to::

K:"Hey! You're supposed to be asleep!"

M:::Marco trips ((17)) and takes Katrina with him::((18))

Q:I am? Where am I?

M:::stands up and Katrina glares angrily::

K:"What are you, a major klutz?"

M:"You should see Rachel."

OOCAl:((Hi! I'm back, magically! And I just finished reading what you wrote Jenni, what's this smuck about Quan not being able to reproduce! You're ruining my plans. But ... Ax and Quan could have an accident child ...))

A:::pacing back and forth:: I hope she's alright.

Ka:"Something's wrong. She shouldn't be awake!"

Q:Why shouldn't I be awake?

M:::in the process of untangling himself from Katrina, Marco trips – again:: ((19))

OOCEm:((Hee Hee.))

T:::starts laughing then suddenly trips on his foot:: ((20))

OOCNi:((Wha ha ha ha.))

OOCJe:((You two are so immature.))

Q:What is that tingle feeling I'm getting?

OOCJe:((Note: She shouldn't be getting that.))

Ka:"This is bad."

Q:::goes into neural shock::

Ka:::over intercom so everyone can hear:: "Dr. Sabolin. Dr. Sabolin. I need you in Back Reconstruction. Repeat. Back Reconstruction. ::sounds desperate and worried.::

OOCEm:((Nicole, you are a jackass!))

An:::Dr. Sabolin shows up.::

OOCJe:((::Mark trips ...::((21)) ))

OOCEm:((Nicole is a freak of nature!))

OOCJe:((You just noticed?))

J:::in other room:: "What's going on?"

K:I ... I don't know. But Mom only calls the doctor when it's really serious. She may be dying or ... ::trails off::

A:::taken by surprise, trips, but doesn't trip:: ((22))

Q:::suddenly Quan's heart stops beating, she's dead::

OOCJe:((Oh my God ... you killed me! ::cries::))

A:::overwhelmed:: I don't care about regulations anymore! I'm going in there. ::starts toward door:: ::Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, and Tobias follow him, suddenly Ax stops. Jake runs into him ((23)) and falls into Cassie who falls back ((24)) onto Rachel who trips ((25)) Tobias who knocks over Marco ((26)) who plows into Katrina, again ((27)) All in all, everyone falls down::

OOCJe:((That's 27! And I'm still dead, hello!))

Ka:::takes shock thingys and brings Quan back to like. The procedure is complete. But Quan won't be able to reproduce. Or so she thinks ...::

OOCEm:((They are called defibrillators! Does anyone else watch ER? And yes, Nicole, George Clooney is coming back and marrying Carol! So shut up!))

OOCJe:((Um ... Yeah ... Ali, pass the paper to Nicky then.))

OOCAl:((Who's Nicky?))

OOCNi:((No, he's not!! She's marrying the French guy.))

All:::general chaos as everyone gets up and walks the door::

OOCAl:((How can someone walk a door? Do they put it on a leash and take it for a walk? Or do they pick it up and move it? And does anyone notice that Al means Aluminum and Ni means Nickel? Come on, people! We're all fricken' idiots! Face it! I'm starting to act like the stupidly insane Yeerk! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!! Thank you.))

OOCJe:((Um ... Okay. There is so much I could say right now, but I'll leave that to Emily. ::pause. To herself:: Al really does mean Aluminum ...))

OOCEm:((Okay A:Thank you Jenni, I think I will say it. Nicole you are a jack ass and he's not French! He's Croatian and no she's marrying Doug, and you know it. And 2, yes Al does mean Aluminum, and Ali? You are spending way too much time around Sean and 3! I need a new piece of paper! Also, everyone has to be sad that Chewie is dead, thank you.))

OOCEm:((Oh yeah, one last thing, what do you mean Quan thinks she can't have kids? All right, time for the cheesy love scene, but I'll leave that up to Ali.))

OOCAl:((No, not yet. And to your little speech ... ok, big speech ... I applaud you. ::claps hands:: It was very good.))

OOCJe:((I'm just ... I'm just ... Oh, never mind.))

OOCEm:((Thank you Ali, Shut up Nicole his name is Luka and you're a jackass. Da Bomb.)) ((Jackass!)) ((really cool.)) ((Jackass!))

A:::is standing at Quan's side, everyone else is back in the doorway. Ax goes to side of bed and takes Quan's hand and holds it. Quan is in neural shock and is sleeping. Looks to doctor:: Why is she shaking? ::concerned:: Also she's so cold. What's wrong with her?

Ka:"I'm not sure, something has gone wrong with the procedure."

M:"That's real interesting Doc, but where's your cafeteria?" ::Marco is moving into the room, Katrina trips him:: ((28))

C:::ignoring them:: "Will Quan be all right?"

Ka:"Yes, but ..." ::she trails off::

A:But what?

Ka:"She may never be able to have children."

A:::looks stricken::

OOCEm:((Ya know, I have this weird feeling that we've gone through this already ...))

T:::runs into a wall:: ((29))

A:::ignores everything:: Wh ... What do you mean, 'not have children?::angry and puts tail blade to Dr. Sabolin's throat:: What have you done to her?!

Sa:::calmly:: Quantana knew there was a chance she couldn't have children, Aximili. She accepted the risks.

M:"Ya know, Nicole is a jackass." ::others stare at him blankly::

J:"Who's Nicole?"

M:::blinks:: "I don't know. It just popped into my head."

R:"I knew you would start hearing voices someday."

M:"Almost like someone is controlling our actions..." ::everyone begins to ignore Marco again::

OOCEm:((Hee Hee, I'm making Marco go insane, Mu wah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!))

J:"Ax, put your tail down. I'm sorry for my friends Doctor."

M:"Did anybody else just hear a really evil sounding laugh?"

OOCEm:((Uh-oh, Marco knows we're here!))

OOCJe:((Quick! Radio silence. Can't let the subject know we're here!))

M:"Who's there?"

A:::takes blade away from doctor's throat surprised by his actions::

Q:::wakes up:: I ... I ... what? Alive?

M:"Who's up there?"

K:"Is your friend okay?"

R:"He isn't acting any more insane then usual."

M:::decides he must be hearing stuff::

A:Don't worry, honey, the doctor is going to take care of you.

M:::suddenly, Marco starts prancing around the room saying-:: "I'm a fairy, I'm a fairy!" ::still prancing::

T:::punches Marco and he falls unconscious:: ((30))

OOCJe:((Now that Marco's out of the picture ... he can't hear us.))

A:Are you feeling all right? How are you? ::looks pained::

K:::walks over to Marco and bends down to see if he's all right::

M:"Mom, I thought you were a Controller?" ::Marco is confused and starts talking about how happy he is his mom isn't Visser 1 but only Katrina hears::

Q:Ax ... make the room stop spinning ...

A:::Ax just stands there thought-speaking comforting words. Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and Jake crowd around Quan::

K:::remains by Marco getting sick as he talks to her as if she's his mother, telling her about how upset he was when his father remarried and how he missed her so much. Marco falls back into unconsciousness, Katrina puts him on a table and goes to see Quan::

An:::suddenly, an Andalite bursts into the room:: Doctor, you should prepare for more patients. The Yeerks are back.

Q:I can feel my tail! My legs, I can feel my legs!

J:"Someone wake Marco up. Quan, can you fight?"

Q:I think so. ::gets up::

R:::takes the front desk bell and puts it right up to Marco's ear then rings it::

M:"I don't want to go to school."

T:::is now in bird morph and he goes over and pecks Marco's head to wake him up::

M:"Okay, okay, I'm up!"

J:"The Yeerks are coming. Everyone, battle morphs. We'll explain to the Andalites later." ::Jake, Cassie, Rachel, and Marco all morph their battle morphs. They change outside and begin fighting the Yeerks.::

::as they charge a man walks up in a military outfit::

W:"What the hell's going on?!" ::he pulls his HKUP70 out of his holster and takes aim on the nearest host. Wilks fires on the host. The bullets hit him square in the chest:: "Shit!" ::puts his HK back in his holster and grabs his Pulse Rifle from his back. He lets loose a volley of bullets striking 4 hosts before Wilks gets hit in the face.::

M:There goes the neighborhood.

OOCJe:((As they talk, they fight.))

R:Why are they attacking now? I thought they had to conquer Earth before they could!

W:"Hey, what was that for?" ::he turns to Marco.::

M:"I didn't touch you but you might want to get some antibiotic on that paper cut."

W:"Huh?!" ::Wilks belts Marco in the mouth with the end of his Pulse Rifle:: ((31))

M:"That was not called for." ::Wilks trips over Marco:: ((32))

A:::Ax, seeing chaos goes while Wilks is down and trips ((33)) and "accidentally" cuts his head off, Wilks dies::

OOCAl:((Sorry Sean, but Wilks sounded too much like milk, and milk scares me. Maybe you could get a new Andalite ... but NO beverages of any sort!!))

OOCJe:((LOL, someone killed the mighty Sean!))

A:::gets up and goes to Quan:: You okay? Come on, we can stop by my scoop.

Q:You mean your family's?

A:Well, I'm part of the family, aren't I? So the scoop is partly mine.

Q:Ah. As always, your logic is flawless.

A:And so is yours. ::they all go to the scoop, cuz we can't leave Ax and Quan alone, can we?::

R:::Rachel trips ((34)) and gets stuck down a hole and everyone but Ax and Quan stay with Rachel::

OOCJe:((All those who prefer we not go into detail, say aye.))

OOCAl:((Aye!))

OOCEm:((Aye!))

OOCNi:((Aye! Nicole told me to say Aye.))-OOCAl

J:"Rachel! Are you okay?"

C:"Maybe if you morph, you could climb out!"

R:"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedaly, deedaly, there they are a-standing in a row ..."

M:"Hmm ... Maybe she's hungry!"

C:"Um ... where's Ax and Quan?"

J:"Rachel, morph fly and come out of there!"

R:"... Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head ..."

T:"Um ... Rachel, there are no coconuts here. Are you all right?"

M:"Maybe you should kiss her and make it better Tobias."

R:::THAT brought her back around. Morphs to bear and eats Marco:: Yum!

M:::morphs fly and flies out of her stomach::

OOCAl:((Why is there an "h" in stomach?))

A,Q:::2 hrs. later, come to others both seeming embarrassed by something::

R:"Coconuts, coconuts, everyone loves coconuts ... Yum!"

A:Um ... Is Rachel all right?

M:"I don't know. Why don't you ask the people controlling us?" ::Marco begins to shout at us::

M:"Yeah, I know you're out there! Why can't you make someone else go insane? Why does it have to be the cute and funny people like me?"

OOCEm:((That's not true, Rachel's going insane, too ...))

M:"So?"

A:Ah. Well, um ... I gotta go home. See ya. ::starts off toward home, not knowing the others have no way home.::

Q:Aximili, wait!

J:"Um ... how do we get home?"

M:"Does anyone else care that we are just puppets being controlled by some psychos from God knows where?"

R:"Yeah!"

OOCEm:((All of you shut up! Jenni, help me out here!))

M:"So, one of you is named Jenny! Well-"

OOCJe:((Hey! It's _JENNI_ you moron! J-E-N-N-I! NOT Y!))

M:"Well, excuuse me!"

Q:Um ... is Marco talking to himself?

OOCDa:((Jenni, why do you talk to your own character?))

C:"Yeah, he got punched in the head one too many times. Are you alright? You got this strange look on your face."

Q:What look, Princess Cassie? I don't have a look.

C:"Right ..." ::everyone slowly backs away from Quan, except for Marco who is still screaming at us::

OOCEm:((Maybe we should let Nicole deal with him, he is her character ...))

M:"What? I'm no one's character." ::thoughtful:: "Who's Nicole? Is she cute?"

OOCJe:((::sighs:: Maybe we should just talk out loud, so they all hear us.))

OOCNi:((Listen, you can't hear me, I'm in your mind. Don't mention this voice to the others or you'll sound insane. They may think you're a Controller.))

J:"I didn't hear anything."

R:"Neither did I."

C:"Not one word."

M:"What are you people, idiots? A voice just told us to say that and you're listening?"

OOCNi:((::silence::))

M:"Who are you?"

OOCNi:((I am Nicole, your master.))

M:"What, I have a master?"

OOCNi:((I made you say that.))

M:"Suuure you did."

ICJe:::suddenly, a blue presence floats into Quan::

Q/ICJe:::looks at them:: My name is Jenni. Sorry, for right now we're not able to show you our true forms. I can only speak through Quan.

OOCEm:((Jenni, you can't do anything yourself, can you? Fine, I'll do it!))

T/ICEm:I am Emily. I am talking through Tobias, he is my character. Don't listen to Jenni or Nicole, they are idiots.

J:"How many of you are there?"

T/ICEm:At the moment just four, Jenni, Nicole, Ali and I. We wrote this story involving you. Tobias is my character. Ax is Ali's, Quan is Jenni's, Marco and Katrina are Nicole's.

Q/ICJe:Rachel is Megan's, but we write as all of you. This is our 85th page.

J:"Hey, how come Cassie and I don't have anyone?"

T/ICEm:Sorry, but we don't have enough people so we share you two.

M:"Why can I hear you?"

Q/ICJe:We don't know.

A:::appears suddenly, he was filled in on what the rest know.::

OOCAl:((Does he know about the baby?))

A/ICAl:We're all Ellimists, don't worry. We're kinda new at this kind of stuff.

Q/ICJe:No, Ali, we don't lie to them. We're humans, just like they are.

J:::they don't believe us:: "All right, if you know so much, then we'll just quiz you a little."

T/ICEm:Fine, go ahead. We've been with you since the beginning.

J:::is unnerved::

C:"Fine, what were we doing in the construction site that night?"

Q/ICJe:Walking home from the mall.

T/ICEm:And meeting your destiny.

R:"So what was Tobias doing there? He hadn't been at the mall with us."

Q/ICJe:He told himself to.

M/ICNi:"I'm new at this. I'm Nicole. And for the record, Jenni's the one who makes you trip."

Q/ICJe:Am not! I only tripped Rachel the first time!"

OOCAl:((Yeah, anyway, _Nicole_.))

::suddenly, we disappear and the Animorphs are as they were, remembering nothing, Marco can't hear us.::

OOCJe:((I was bored with that. Oh, Quan doesn't tell them 'til they're back home.))

OOCAl:((Yeah!!! Let's sim!!!!))

A:Prince Jake, I'm afraid I'm needed here.

J:"What do you mean, Ax?"

A:I ... don't want to leave.

T:What? You have to come with us!

R:"If this is about fighting the Yeerks, you do that on Earth."

A:Well ... I could arrange some scouts to come with me.

OOCNi:((Ali, what did you just write, it's not at all legible.))

OOCNi:((I know, these people need to learn how to write.))

OOCNi:((You're a fine one to talk, your handwriting isn't much neater.))

OOCNi:((Okay, I don't want to alarm you guys, but someone is doing OOC with my initials and they have my handwriting. But don't worry, I can handle this.))

OOCJe:((Warning: Nicole has gone insane. Warning: Nicole has gone insane.))

M:"Okay, Ax, if you're gonna stay, you should probably find out where the fridge is so I can eat."

Q:::modes and shoots Marco.:: Aximili, you can't leave me now!

A:You can stay too, we belong here.

Q:No, we belong on Earth fighting my father Visser Three, avenging Elfangor's death.

A:::shakes his head in self-denial, but gives in:: All right, all right, I'll go pack my things.

M:"You already unpacked?"

A:Nooo. It's just some things I have here that I want to bring to Earth. Come on. You can come meet my family and have dinner with us at my scoop. Let's go. ::thinks:: Maybe you should morph horse.

R:"No way! We stay as we are."

A:Just 'til we get to my scoop.

J:"'Kay." ::they morph::

A:::after a nasty meal of grass, the Animorphs head home. They are now home and have one on one time with their Chee fill-ins. Ax and Quan are alone.::

Q:Aximili ... I have something to tell you.

A:::still sulking over leaving home:: It better be good.

Q:I'm ... I'm ...

T:::flies in unnoticed::

Q:Pregnant.

T:::falls over:: ((35))

:::pause.:: And who is the father?

Q:::surprised:: You are!

A:::yells:: It's not mine you- ::beep::

Q:::shocked:: Yes it is yours! Whose else would it be?!

OOCEm:((Our story now has the feel of a cheesy romance novel. It's all Nicole's fault. Her and her trashy romance novels, grumble, grumble.))

A:It's NOT mine! ::storms off and others come on.::

C:"Quan? What isn't his? What's the matter? And why is Tobias on the ground?"

Q:I ... I ... ::runs off in opposite direction::

R:::bends down and picks Tobias up:: "Tobias, are you all right?"

T:Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Quan?

M:"I think, I think, she left. What happened?"

T:I flew in and heard Quan say that she was pregnant.

J:"Pregnant!"

C:"This is not good."

T:Then Ax started yelling, saying it wasn't his and ... he called her something bad.

R:"Who else's would it be?"

T:That's what Quan said.

J:"Is there anything else?"

T:No.

J:"Then let's find Quan and Ax and see what they're planning to do."

A:::off alone and plans to ask Quan about an abortion. Or kill the baby himself.::

OOCNi:((First of all, this isn't my fault we sound like a talkshow, It's Jenni's and Ali's, and B, I am dead serious about the abortion thing. When you abort, you're just murdering a child. If anyone tries to abort, I will personally cut off your head, arms, and legs, put them in a jar, and see how you like it!!!))

M:::deciding that all his friends are crazy and should be in a soap opera, walks toward the ship but stops when he catches a glimpse of someone getting out of it:: "What are you doing?" ::person turns around, startled:: "Katrina!" ::surprised::

K:"Marco, um, um, would you believe me if I said I got stuck on the ship because I was bringing you some food when it took off?"

M:"No."

R:::meanwhile, back with the others, Rachel trips:: ((36))

OOCEm:((36!))

R:::drops her pen ((37)) on the way down:: "Shhh!" ::apparently Rachel is still slightly crazy::

OOCJe:((Slightly?))

Q:::comes back::

C:::goes to Quan and hugs her:: "We heard the news! Congratulations!" ::whispers:: "We need to talk about what you want to do with the baby. Jake suggested an abortion."

Q:What? No! ::steps back from her, shocked:: I'm going to keep this baby!

C:"All right, then we'll be here for you."

A:::comes and sees Quan and heads the other way.::

J:"Ax! Come here!"

A:::he comes:: "Yes, Prince Jake?"

J:"Don't call me ... That's not the point!"

A:Then what is?

R:"Quan is pregnant."

Q:And I'm keeping our child.

A:I know the slut is pregnant and I told the slut that it's not mine!

J,C,R,T:::at once:: "Ax!"

OOCNi:((Ally dies!))

OOCAl:((It's ALI. I!))

A:::mutters:: Well she is.

OOCJe:((Nicole spelled Ali's name wrong ... bad girl ... oh, and you did it wrong. It's: ((::modes and Ali dies::)) Anyway ...))

Q:::walks up to Ax and says privately:: This child is yours whether you like it or not.

OOCJe:((And just for the record, if Quan morphs it could complicate the birth(s ... hehe).))

A:Well, I may be the biological father, but I will have nothing to do with it. Do you hear me? Nothing.

Q:You are not abandoning this child, Aximili!

A:Yes I am!

J:"Ax, how could you do that?"

A:Easily. Like this. ::walks away::

J:::sighs:: "Ax, come back now."

A:Why?

R:"Because he said so!"

A:You're not Prince Jake. ::snobbish::

C:"Ax, why don't you want this baby?"

A:Because you usually get married and promoted before you even think about kids. ::sounds scared. He's actually scared for Quan's well being. Glances at Quan.::

R:"Well it's here, and you can't just ignore it!"

A:I- ::has nothing else to say, hands head and secretly cries::

R:"I'm mad." ::pulls out gun, shoots everyone fatally::

A:::privately:: Quantana, come with me.

Q:::also privately:: Why?

A:It's about th- our baby.

Q:::surprised:: Excuse me ... I have a ritual to perform ... ::runs off::

A:Quantana, wait! ::runs after her::

Q:::after they're far enough away:: What?

A:I just want to say I'm 100% behind you and I want to do anything to help you and the little one.

Q:::still mad:: Yeah. And why couldn't you say this in front of the others?!

A:Look. I don't want this to effect the others. So I contacted the Homeworld to take you back home where I will meet you there, once the war is over.

Q:::recoils:: No! My place is here!

A:Quantana, please, think of the baby! Think of the risk!

OOCEm:((Hey, how long is an Andalite's gestation period, anyway?))

OOCAl:((I don't know. Jenni, what is it?))

OOCJe:((I already said! One month!))

A:::comes to others angrily:: We're keeping the damn kid, only because Quan wants to. If it was me, which I'm glad I'm not, I would have an abortion and get rid of it.

OOCNi:((You're idiots, imbeciles, I hate you all.))

Q:::glares at him, then looks at Princess Cassie:: The birth will happen within a month. You and Rachel will need to deliver the baby.

R:::shrugs:: "Sure."

OOCEm:((I'm not writing 'til someone knocks some sense into Ax!))

OOCJe:((::knocks sense into Ax:: There, happy?))

M:::breaks into the song 'Come On Get Happy.'::

A:::one month later, practicing tail fighting. He showed the humans that he was happy for the baby.::

T:::flying in:: Ax! Quan's going into labor!

M:"Everyone get into the car, I'm driving."

K:"You know how to drive?" ::said with admiration and disbelief::

A:I'm on my way! Tell her that! Oh! How far apart are the contractions?

T:How should I know?

A:Just tell Quan I'm on my way! ::runs toward Quan::

T:Ya know I'm not your messenger boy.

R:"Tobias ..."

T:Going! ::flies away::

A:::goes into barn and sees Quan lying on her side in great pain. Goes to her and takes her hand:: It's alright, Quan. Everything's alright.

C:Ax, you need to leave.

A:What are you talking about, I'm the father and if you even try to kick me out I'll stomp your head.

OOCEm:((So he admits it now?))

R:"Um ... I think we should let Ax stay ..."

C:"Hey! It's out!"

T:Wow. That was fast ...

R:::looks at the baby Andalite:: "Um ... is it a boy or girl?"

A:A girl. I have a daughter. ::sounds betrayed::

T:Um ... I think you're about to have another.

C:"What?!"

Q:Shit! It hurts! ::painfully crying:: Owwww!

C:"You have another girl!"

OOCEm:((Aahh, the miracle of life. If Ax doesn't like his children I'll kick his ass.))

Q:Twins!

T:I have cousins!

Q:They need names.

A:::sighs:: You ... You did good. ::pats Quan's shoulder and leaves.::

Q:::calls after him:: You're leaving? While I'm in PAIN?!

A:Well ... someone must announce the births to the others. So since I'm the "happy, joyous, and proud" father, I have to tell them. ::turns to leave and heads out door::

Q:::sighs and shakes her head.:: I guess I'll just name them myself ... ::sighs::

C:::hands Quan the eldest girl::

Q:::looks down at her daughter:: Leeana Jahar Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia.

C:"Cassia?"

Q:::looks at the other girl:: And this will be ... Jahar- Semitur-Cinnabon.

___OOCEm:((Not writing again until someone changes the name back to Leeana. Jahar is gay.))

OOCDa:((Compromise. Make it Leehara.))

A:::sees others outside barn::

J:"Well? What is it?"

A:It's twins! Twins! And they're female! ::storms off::

J:::the others all look at each other, shrug, and walk into the barn. Smiles:: "Hey! How are ya doing, Quan?

Q:::looks weak:: Fine, Jake.

J:"Ummm. We have to move you to your scoop, okay?"

Q:I do not think I am strong enough to travel.

K:::goes to the babies:: "They're beautiful."

Q:Thank you.

K:"What's their names?"

Q:::indicates children as naming them:: This is Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia and Leehara-Semitur-Cinnabon.

C:"Where did Ax go?"

T:I think, I think he left.

Q:We're pretty sure this time.

M:"I'm hungry ..."

J:"Ya know, this all sounds familiar ..."

K:::watches all this as if they are all insane, which they kinda are ...::

C:::grabs food from dad's hiding spot. He's "supposedly" on a diet.:: "Here, Marco. Eat this."

M:"Combos!"

K:"Are you guys always like this?"

T:You have no idea.

K:"Umm ... Okay."

M:::after a good snack he morphs gorilla and carries Quan to her and Ax's scoop. Then goes back for the little ones and puts them next to Quan.::

C:"You comfortable?"

Q:::is smiling at the twins, doesn't hear her::

C:::to Jake:: "I think she is."

J:::nodding:: "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Simming

Key:

Dialogue: Human-with quotation marks _"Hello"_

Andalite/Morph-with greater-than/less-than signs 

__

Hello

Action:Two colons on both sides _::walks over to Jane::_

Out Of Character(OOC): Two parenthesizes on both sides 

((Hi! How are you?))

Main Character Key:

Jake:**J**

Rachel:**R**

Tobias:**T**

Cassie:**C**

Marco:**M**

Katrina:**K**

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill:**A**

Quantana-Semitur-Jahar:**Q, RQ**

Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia:**Ja**

Leehara-Semitur-Cinnabon:**L**

Clovis-Corill-Wilks:**Cl**

Estrid:**E**

Visser Three/Alloran:**V3, Alloran**

Jahar: **Jahar**

Pen:**Pen**

Ring:**Ring**

Erek:**Er**

Yeerk:**Y**

Andalite:**An**

Hork-Bajir:**HB**

Kaia:**Ka**

Delarassi:**D**

Writer Key (in order of appearance)

Ali:**OOCAl, ICAl**

Jenni:**OOCJe, ICJe**

Emily:**OOCEm, ICEm**

Nicole:**OOCNi, ICNi**

Sean:**OOCSe, ICSe**

Megan:**OOCMe**

Daphne:**OOCDa**

Alexis:**OOCLexi**

Leah:**OOCLe**

Disclaimer:

The Animorphs do not belong to us. We did make up characters for the sake of the story, like Quan, Lutmash, and Katrina. The rest belong to K.A. Apple-gate and Scholastic books. We are not paid for this, it is a story we worked on for a long time, just for fun. Writing it has been a lot of fun.

Information of the Authors:

Jenni, Ali, Emily, and Nicole are all in 9th grade with many of the same classes. They sim during school, or at sleepovers. Jenni has been simming since July 21, 1998. Ali has been simming since October, 1998. Emily has been simming since September, 1999. Nicole has been simming since October, 1999.

Authors' Note:

To read the author's notes, go to the first chapter of our simming. Thank you!

**__**

WARNING: Do not read on if you object to swearing or cannot take a joke. This simming will start out serious, but will turn funny. If you object to our creative views, do not complain, because:

**__**

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

M:::after a good snack he morphs gorilla and carries Quan to her and Ax's scoop. Then goes back for the little ones and puts them next to Quan.::

C:"You comfortable?"

Q:::is smiling at the twins, doesn't hear her::

C:::to Jake:: "I think she is."

J:::nodding:: "Yeah."

1-17-00 1:45 am

OOCEm:((I got to start page 100! I'm so honored. I'd like to thank all the little people I stepped on ... like Nicole. Oh, and Jenni, who first passed the notebook to me and was like, "Sim!" And Ali for the bizarre plots and not talking for me and for constantly being in denial. Okay, here is page 100!))

R:::Rachel trips::

M:"I'm hungry!"

A:I'm back, magically!

A:I'm not supposed to be here!

Inhalants, Ax!

ICEm:Nicole is making Jake stupid!

OOCNi:((What is this? I get to talk like, once on page 100. You're idiots, imbeciles, selfish pigs!!! Are you that self-absorbed? Now I'm MAD!!! Shut up, I'm not talking to you!))

OOCMe:((Thanks for including Rachel or me in your wonderful thank you's on page 100.))

R:"I still don't know when I tripped." ::looks confused and mad::

T:::soothing:: It's alright, Rachel. You just had a little case of clumbonitus. But it's gone now.

M:"Has anyone else not ever heard that word?"

R:::Rachel trips:: ((38))

OOCEm:((::Jenni and Ali trip:: ((39, 40)) How many times has it been now, Jenni?))

T:It's better than Beakanoma.

M:"Does anybody want to go play Foosball?"

OOCEm:((::Ali and Jenni trip, again! Onto Daphne::)) ((41, 42))

J:::considering:: "Sure." ::Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Katrina all leave to go play foosball.::

Q:::privately to Tobias:: Tobias, can you go look for Aximili, please? I'd go myself but I'm still weak ...

T:Sure, no problem. ::flies out and finds Ax in the forest chopping a tree with his tail blade.:: Ax-man? Are you all right?

A:What do you think? I'm 15 human years and I just became a father to two babies.

T:Quan is only 15 and she just became a mother. If you're gonna have to go through this, do it together.

A:I wish things were different. Like with ... I don't know.

Estrid:::walks through and sees Ax:: Aximili?

A:Estrid?

T:Estrid, what are you doing here?

E:I'm here with a few scouts, Aximili. The fleet is up in orbit.

OOCEm:((She's back, magically ... and I'm supposed to be knocking sense into Ax! Come on, people! Work with me here!))

A:::Ax and Estrid walk back to scoop (forgetting that Quan and her children are there) and Tobias follows, confused.::

Q:::just Quan and kids in scoop, hears them coming:: Aximili, Tobias? Is that you?

A:::walks in with Estrid and smiling:: Hey, Quan! How are you?

Q:::Quan's eyes widen, then narrow.:: **_ESTRID?!_** ::is very pissed::

E:::Estrid sees Quan's kids and flashback time::

~Estrid is in an Andalite doctor's facility.

I'm afraid you're pregnant. Estrid stares

in horror and disbelief. _What would she do?_

The father of this child is dead ...~

E:::blinks her eyes and looks down:: ::the baby Andalites are crowded around their aunt's feet mewing at her in their minds.:: What are these? ::said scornfully::

Q:::stands up shakily:: They are my children, and they just took their very first steps. ::indignant::

E:But ... who is their father?

A:::all eyes turn to Ax:: You can't prove it.

T:Oh Ax, don't start that again.

Q:They are yours, Aximili! ::turns to Estrid:: What are you doing here ... sister?

R:"Did I trip again? And if I do trip again will someone please tell me! Thank you that's all for now!"

E:::snobbish:: Well, if you must know ... the Andalite fleet is here and wishes to see Aximili. ::looks at him with her old look:: Aximili may finally be a warrior.

Q:::stands up, the children playing between her legs.:: Why is that, and why have you come to deliver the news?

E:Well, I have a bit of news for you also. You are not only a mother, but you are going to be an aunt. And to make it interesting ... ::privately:: Aximili is the father.

Q:**_YOU SHAMELESS SLUT!_** HOW DARE YOU! ::tries to tail-fight her, but is too weak, and falls right away.::

E:::tail pressed against Quan's throat:: I could kill you, but I want you to be there when Ax's child is born. Hehe, I think it will be male.

A:::jerks in surprise::

M:"I'm back, magically!" ::all ignore Marco and sit in stunned silence::

A:It can't be mine, we've never mated. ::in private thought.::

E:::removes tail from Quan's throat.:: But it is yours.

Ja:::grabs onto Estrid's leg and looks at her questioningly::

E:::bends down and pats her on head, then sends her to her mother.::

A:Prince Jake, do you have a aspirin, or perhaps some heavy drugs? Preferably inhalants. I have a headache.

E:It is your child! You have to believe me! ::that was not private::

A:::not privately, so Quan can hear:: It is not! We've never mated! You just wanted to cause trouble like you always do. ::privately:: Come on, Quan, bring our children.

Q:::confused, but smiles and takes Jaina and Leehara's hands and follows him::

E:::stares in shock::

T:It seems Ax has had another change of heart about his children. ::privately to others::

E:::shakes with anger:: Aximili! Don't you remember when I was first here and you took me to the Gardens? And we kissed! Aximili! Wait! You can't abandon me like this!

OOCAl:((I know it doesn't sound evil, but oh well.))

Q:::stiffens and turns to Ax when she hears this:: You what?

A:::feels lost and abused and in the middle:: It's- It's in the past now. But um ... Maybe it would be better if I shut up.

T:::everyone slowly backs out of the scoop 'cept for Ax and Quan ... and Tobias who has to know everything:: ::Later, everyone found out from Tobias that they came to an understanding and then, well, he felt obliged to leave for, um, certain reasons.::

J:"What reasons?"

T:::sounds uncomfortable:: Um ... you don't want to know ...

OOCJe:((::is ignoring you all::))

Q:::is outside the scoop, with Jaina and Leehara, watching them as they take drinks of water.::

A:You okay?

Q:::turns around and smiles with eyes:: Of course. Why?

A:::looks down at kids and smiles:: They're cute, aren't they? ::points to tails:: Look how strong their tails are. ::looks at Quan:: Um, I have a question. Would you like to go to the Homeworld and make it official?

Q:No. I don't want them to travel for a while.

A:No. Just you and me, and I'll get promoted and we'll get married.

Q:You really think they'll let us get married? We're only 2.

A:We're legally old enough, why not? Unless, of course, you don't want to. ::looks crestfallen.::

Q:Oh no! Of course I do, Aximili! I love you very much, I was just worried that we'd leave the children and make the long journey for nothing.

T:::Tobias, who is a no-good busybody, then, of course, says:: Why don't you guys morph human adults and have a priest marry you here?

A:::firmly:: Tobias, first of all, no. Second of all, get down here, you little nosy bird and morph Andalite. I need to tell you something as an Andalite.

OOCJe:((Okay, I wanna fight with Estrid!))

A:::Ax and Tobias leave to "talk," Quan picks up Leehara and begins talking softly, ESTRID ENTERS::

E:Ah, if it isn't my big sister, Quantana. ::strikes, misses, and hits Leehara instead, the child lets out a yelp::

Q:::shrieks and cradles Leehara, who's bleeding. Sets her down:: We're settling this once and for all, Estrid! ::slashes tail blade at shoulders::

E:::dodges with difficulty, lands a hit on Leehara's side flank.::

Q:::sees her daughter's blood and goes into on incomparable rage. Tries to slash Estrid's face, but Estrid dodges and lands a blow on Quan's tail. Quan's tail is now useless, so she kicks Estrid square in the chest, sending her flying onto her back. This cause premature labor.::

E:Help me! Please!

Q:::rage suddenly leaves her as she kneels to tend to Estrid:: What is it? What's wrong?!

E:I'm going ... into ... labor.

Q:Oh, well that's a fine kettle of fish! Now what?! I have to get Cassie!

E:No! There's no time! You have to deliver it yourself!

Q:::coming closer, kneeling down to her:: Alright.

E:::slashes at Quan, but Quan saw it coming and Estrid only managed to get her arm. They fight for a few more minutes, until ... Cassie shows up::

C:"STOP IT!" ::seeing Cassie angry was enough to make both of them stop fighting::

Ja:::is staring at the crying Leehara intently. Then, she suddenly walks over to her and begins tending to her wounds and comforting her::

E:::springs to her feet as well as she can. But ... Estrid trips:: ((43)) Oh ... Shit. ::It becomes apparent that Estrid is going into labor (For real this time!)::

Q:::ignores her, going to Leehara, who is being tended to by Jaina::

OOCJe:((Just holding the blood back and so forth.))

C:::goes to Estrid:: "Um ... I think she's really going into labor this time, Quan ..."

Q:Are you sure?

C:"Um ... well ... yes. She is definitely going into labor."

Q:Oh, great. Now what?

A:I'm back, magically!

Q:Where's Rachel?

C:"I'm not sure, I think she left."

Q:She wasn't here to begin with.

A:So we think she's gone, apparently we're not sure.

OOCNi:((That is how idiotic you sound!))

E:Shut UP! I'm in PAIN! ::obviously screaming::

Q:::begins walking away with twins::

A:::kneels and takes Estrid's hand::

E:::grips it, crushing his fingers::

A:Ow ... pain ...

Q:::stops and turns back. She can't stand her sister's pain, even if she hates her. She goes to Estrid's other side.:: It'll be okay.

E:No, it won't. Take care of Ax for me. Gurgle, gurgle, gurgle. ::the kid pops out and she dies::

Q:::kneels at her side sobbing softly for although she hated Estrid, they were sisters. Ax watches helplessly and Marco walks in::

M:"I think I left some M&Ms here, has anybody seen them?"

ICJe:::modes and kicks Marco off Rhydin Cliffs, which Dash fell off of::

OOCNi:((What ... What is this? Am I working with idiots? We're in the scoop. And who is Dash?))

R:::walks in and trips:: ((44))

OOCJe:((Yes, you are. And as for Dash ... heh, heh. Ask Megan.))

C:"Well. The baby's a boy."

A:::smiles brightly::

OOCAl:((Nicole, you don't wanna know who Dash is. Long story. And does anyone care that Estrid is dead?! And Marco just walked into a delivery scoop and he's hungry?! You people are just idiots, Dumme Kuh, Blodder Affes! And I love you all! I'm crazy! Mua Hahahahaha! Mua hahahahahaha! And so on and so forth. But knowst to you and unbeknownst to me, I was dropped on the head as a baby and suffered brain damage.))

R:"So, what are you gonna do with it?"

Q:::after a slight pause:: We'll raise him, of course.

A:::brightly:: You really want to take the responsibility, Quantana?

Q:Yes. ::Sean trips. ((45)) Onto Ali.::

OOCEm:((Hee, hee, hee.))

T:::flies in:: Um ... Woah ... What did I miss? ::sees Estrid lying there dead and one too many kids. Falls and Rachel catches him::

OOCEm:((What would you think? Rachel is here, magically ...))

L:::stares up at Tobias:: Birdy.

OOCNi:((You people are crazy and we're going to have a ceremonial Andalite burial.))

OOCJe:((Nicole, we could always chop her into little pieces. Oh, and we need to have the Blade ship damaged somehow.))

Q:::reaches out and takes the boy. She stares at him, then hands him to Ax:: I believe it is your turn to name a child, Aximili.

OOCJe:((Okay, I know someone's going to ask, so the people here are: Quan, Ax, Jaina, Leehara, kid, dead Estrid, Cassie, Marco, Rachel, and Tobias. Hmm ... Poor Jake. He missed all the fun. Okay, Ali and Nicole, you should do that plot we did at the park. I'd love to see how the girls react. Let's see ... Hey! More girls than boys! Cool.))

M:::to Ax:: "I love you, man."

A:::looking emotional:: I love you too, man, and I'm calling the kid ... ::pauses for dramatic effect:: Clovis. Clovis-Corill-Wilks.

Q:::remembers that Clovis was one of the names he had chosen with Delrassi.::

OOCEm:((I'm not writing 'til someone tells me that plot, and where the hell Ali is! And until Jenni gives me her new schedule!))

OOCJe:((::sighs:: My hand is gonna hurt. I don't know where Ali is. Now. Del. Okay. Ax and Quan were out in the woods when a ship lands and a female Andalite comes out. Ax instantly falls in love, and Quan gets jealous. Del is really a Yeerk. Ax beats Quan because she was disrespectful to a scout, and he makes plans to marry Del and have two boys, all girls would be killed. Quan morphed Yeerk and infested Ax. Ax took control, ran into a tree, Cassie saved him. Del tricked the free Hork-Bajir, who fight the Animorphs. Ax and Del fight Quan. Del dies at Quan's hand (tail?) and the spell of love over Ax is broken. Okay, now will you write back?!))

OOCEm:((No!))

A:::looks down at the child tenderly::

Q:::cries on the inside knowing that he'll never look at her children like that.::

A:::catches Quan's look and goes over and kisses her, the way Andalites do::

OOCNi:((Mwha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. I do have an evil laugh!))

OOCJe:((You'd like to think so ...))

J:::Jake appears:: "I'm back magically!"

M:::to Ax:: "I think it's time to initiate part A of our plan."

R:::amazingly, does not trip.:: "What do you mean, part A of our plan? What are you talking about?"

M:::morphs to gorilla as Ax tries to look scary:: We have decided that all women should be put under ground and taken up for mating only.

C:::Cassie, Rachel, Quan, and Katrina all crack up laughing.:: "You've got to be kidding!"

A:::suddenly, Ax and Marco inject a substance thingy into Jake and Tobias, making them believe what Ax and Marco are saying.::

J:::morphs to tiger and Tobias hovers around Rachel. To Cassie:: Listen up woman, I wear the big britches around hear, I'm the head of this clan, I'm your man and when I say you go underground, you do it.

R:::steps between them:: "Excuse me? I must not have heard you correctly, cuz I thought I heard you order Cassie around!" ::begins to morph grizzly::

M:::walks over to Katrina, grabs her by the arm, and starts dragging her to the construction site:: Me man, you woman. You do what I say.

K:"You idiot, me kill you!" ::uses karate move to kick him where the sun don't shine sending the bulk of his gorilla body falling to the floor.::

Q:::turns to Ax:: Aximili, what are you doing?

OOCJe:((By the way, she's holding the twins.))

A:Quantana, it has long been known that male Andalites are superior to female, and it's the same way with this species.

T:::although he was injected with the substance, is too much of a wimp to stand up to Rachel::

Q:::backs away and runs with twins in her arms::

R:::now fully morphed:: Now, Jake, why don't you tell me what you said to Cassie?

OOCNi:((People, we've decided the Yeerks slipped something into the river that affected the guys and made them think they were superior but left the girls unaffected. But unbeknownst to the Yeerks, but knowst to us, the potion wore off after 12 hours.))

::12 hours magically pass by and the guys are back to normal except very bruised::

OOCEm:((Except for Tobias of course.))

OOCJe:((Of course ... No one knows where Quan is except me ... hee, hee.))

M:Whoa ... what happened?

K:"You just made yourself look like a butthead, that's what happened." ::Jake and Marco demorph due to the fact that their morphs are severely injured from the girls.::

J:"Cassie, I am so sorry, I don't know what happened." ::Jake and Cassie kiss.::

OOCEm:((Sorry, I had to write it ... hee, hee. Nicole, they can only be in morph for two hours at a time and 12 hours just went by, explain to me what just happened. And where is Quan?))

OOCNi:((They had been morphing off and on.))

M:"I don't know what happened, but does anybody have some Peanut Butter M&M's?"

K:"I do. Why don't you bend over so I can shove 'em up your butt."

M:"Ouch ... Never mind. I had some in my pocket." ::Tobias is magically human, he kisses Rachel since Jake and Cassie are kissing, Marco munches on his M&M's. Katrina has just tripped ((46)) and Ax is lying on the floor unconscious, no one seems to care. And Quan is STILL missing!::

OOCEm:((When are Marco and Katrina gonna kiss? Everyone else is. Hee, hee.))

OOCJe:((Um ... yeah.))

Q:::Unbeknownst to them but knowst to me, Quan gave the twins the morphing power, acquired a female mother, and the twins acquired a female child and are in the mall, hiding and Quan is getting them used to the sense of taste, slowly. Unbeknownst to Quan but knowst to me, Katrina followed and also got the morphing power.::

OOCJe:((No! She got it a month ago, when Quan was pregnant!))

OOCEm:((You are all PSYCHOS!))

R:::meanwhile Rachel, done with her make-out session with Tobias, heads for a big sale in the mall and bumps into Quan.::

Q:::pretends not to know her:: "Sorry." ::but Quan's plan is foiled when the babies, who recognize Rachel, wave at her and talk to her in thought-speech.::

L:Hello, Rachel.

R:::turns, surprised.:: "Quan? Leehara? Jaina? We were wondering where you guys took off to."

Q:::jumps up and down like a spoiled child:: "You've ruined my evil plans!"

OOCSe:((Evil.))

R:"What evil plans?!"

Q:::shrugs:: "Seemed like a good thing to say." ::suddenly everyone, Rachel ((47)) and Quan ((48)) in the mall, Ax ((49))(who is now conscious), Cassie ((50)) and Jake ((51))(who are still making out), Marco ((52)) and Katrina, ((53)) who are splitting a pack of M&M's with Tobias, ((54)) and even dead Estrid, ((55)) they ALL TRIP!::

Er:::suddenly Erek walks in and trips over Jake and Cassie who are still kissing.:: ((56)) "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly dee, Here they are a-standing in a row, bum, bum, bum ..." ::continues singing. Suddenly, Marco and Katrina start kissing. Poor Tobias has lost his person to kiss (because Rachel is still at the mall) so he joins Erek in singing::

Er&T:"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head." ::suddenly dead Estrid gets up and starts dancing to the song.::

OOCEm:((But she is still dead. Okay Jenni, write something insane and make this a dream.))

ICJe:::suddenly, they all disappear in a puff of Jenni-logic. _Well, that was simple!_ I think, and go on to prove black is white and I get run over at the next intersection. Note: DO NOT ASK!!!!!!::

A:::suddenly Ax opens his eyes (all four of them) and discovers that it had all been a dream. Jake and Cassie and Rachel and Tobias are still kissing, though ...::

OOCEm:((Ow ... Pain ... Jenni what is with that studious look?))

OOCJe:((I'm practicing being normal ... not a cool thing ...))

Q:::is also unconscious::

OOCEm:((Where is Quan? She's not at the mall. Jenni, you shouldn't try to be something you're not.))

OOCJe:((I know, I know. I just can't help but dream. Quan is about 100 yards away.))

OOCEm:((Yeah. An unconscious Andalite is just lying there with her kids. Stop kicking my bad foot!))

A:::gets up and pulls Tobias and Rachel apart.::

M:::pulls Jake and Cassie apart.::

OOCEm:((Write, Jenni.))

C:"Hey, where's Clovis?" ::unbeknownst to them, but knowst to us, Clovis-::

OOCJe:((Drowned!))

C:::No! But he did fall into the river. Suddenly, everyone is at the river and Clovis is drowning. Marco and Katrina are sucking face, Cassie and Jake, and Tobias and Rachel are all in human morph and are staring dreamily into each other's eyes. Quan is feeding the girls and Ax morphed dolphin and is now saving Clovis.::

OOCNi:((You people have given me so much to work with. Am I working with total and complete incompetence?!))

M:::Marco and Katrina pull away confused:: "I thought we were at the mall."

K:"Hey, what happened to the M&M's?"

OOCEm:((Psycho ... yes ...))

T:"Hey, isn't Quan supposed to be unconscious?!"

R:"She woke up." ::Clovis is now saved, they all head back to the barn where they fry some fish and sing Kumba Ya.::

OOCJe:((Are there actual words to that song?))

OOCLexi:((Huh? Your handwriting is worse than mine!))

OOCNi:((So?))

K:::after a time, they decide to go home except for Katrina. It has been decided that she will stay in the scoop with Quan and help take care of the babies.::

Q:Thanks for deciding to stay, Katrina. I really need the help. ::lowers her "voice.":: Aximili is no help.

K:"No duh."

OOCEm:((Men ...))

A:::whips head around.:: What did you say?

Q:What?

K:"What?"

A:What? ::everyone is now confused.::

OOCEm:((That was a little tribute to me and Jenni.))

OOCNi:((You're all, in Sean's words, frickin' idiots!))

OOCJe:((::slaps Nicole::))

Q:::sighs:: Aximili, you still haven't performed the Ritual of Acceptance with Jaina and Leehara ... but you did with Clovis.

A:Well, um ... Clovis is male.

OOCLe:((Chauvinist, sexist, egotistical PIG!!! I don't know what the heck I'm writing about! I AM **NOT CORRUPTED!!!**))

Q:::trying not to get mad:: Your point?

OOCLe:((I just wrote that out of pure spite. I **RETIRE!** Bye.))

A:Well, the girls can't become warriors.

K:"Oh my God! I think Marco took my M&M's!"

Q:No, he found some in his pocket. What do you mean, girls can't become warriors?

K:"In his pocket?"

OOCEm:((Isn't Quan a warrior? Can we make her one?))

A:Okay, Okay, I'll perform the ritual thingamajiger with the girls.

K:"Those were my M&M's!" ::Katrina starts talking to herself and acting crazy.::

OOCJe:((::sighs.:: Yes, Quan's a warrior.))

Q:::smiles happily and hands Jaina to him, Leehara follows.::

OOCNi:((Why is Jaina always first? Why can't Leehara be first?))

OOCJe:((Because she's older!))

K:"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly dee ..."

Q:Not again ...

K:"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head."

A:::has completed the ceremony and goes to sleep to the not-so-lulling sound of Katrina's voice. Quan goes out for a run.::

K:::laughs insanely::

M:::walks in and hears Katrina singing his song, they start to sing.::

L:::gets an idea and kicks Marco in the shin.::

M:"Ow, pain!"

K:::points at Marco and starts laughing really hard. Jaina gets a similar idea and goes and kicks Katrina in the shin. Both Marco and Katrina are on the ground laughing at each other.::

A:::wakes up to sees them.:: Um ...

Q:::comes back, sees them.:: Um ...

M:::Marco and Katrina start singing, oblivious to Ax and Quan.::

OOCJe:((Okay ... I just would like to wonder if we have an actual plot coming, or if we're all just writing for no point. And if we are ...))

HB:::suddenly, thirty Hork-Bajir burst into the scoop.::

OOCJe:((Note to me: Ask Ali what a scoop looks like. Ya know how the Andalites located Ax in #38? Well, the Yeerks got that technology and searched for Quan's DNA pattern. Hey, this is beginning to sound like Star Trek! "Scanning for Lifeforms, Captain ..." Oh, and since TOBIAS lives there, he's there, too. That's two things you've missed, Tobias! Hehehe ...!))

OOCEm:((Shut up Jenni! I'm in human morph, that's why I missed it. And no, we don't have a plot. Your plot is gay Jenni, I had a plot. Leehara is gonna be kidnapped.))

HB:::suddenly, Hork-Bajir storm the scoop. Everyone hides, but Leehara is left behind.::

OOCJe:((Why?))

OOCNi:((Because she's being kidnapped, you idiot!))

L:::Leehara is taken and Quan rushes out crying::

Q:Aximili, this is all your fault!

A:::looks smug.::

Q:::falls to her knees at the spot she last saw Leehara, crying her eyes out. Nobody notices, but Jaina and Clovis seem to be "talking" intently.::

OOCEm:((There is so much I could say right now ...))

T:"I'm here, magically."

A:::Ax trips:: ((57))

T:::sees Quan crying and Ax on the ground.:: "What happened?" ::It's Saturday morning and the rest of the Animorphs saunter into the scoop. Marco and Katrina start singing and everyone else joins in.::

M,K,J,C,R,T: "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, dee deedly dee, there they are standing in a row.::

OOCEm:((Nicole! Get over the song!))

Q:Does anyone care that the Yeerks have kidnapped my daughter?! ::everyone continues singing.::

T:::stops.:: "Wait! I care!" ::seems amazed by this concept.::

OOCEm:((Jenni, you are a slow reader. D o y o u w a n t m e t o w r i t e s l o w e r ?))

OOCJe:((N o t h a n k y o u .))

Q:::suddenly screams:: SHHHH!

J:::everyone stops and looks at Quan.:: "What's wrong, Quan?"

Q:I dropped my pen. ((58)) ::picks up the pen which magically appeared.::

M:"Oh ..." ::they all continue singing.::

A:::Ax starts in singing also and Quan puts on a dancing routine.::

OOCEm:((Is Ax even there? Why is Quan dancing?! You are all idiots!))

Q:::QUAN DOES NOT DANCE! She leaves.::

OOCEm:((Thank you, Jenni!))

A:::follows her, because he loves her and he is not evil again.::

M:::Marco whips out a tambourine and they singing continues as Ax follows Quan faithfully. The kids are putting on a puppet show for all, which everyone seems to find immensely funny.::

OOCNi:((Stop trying to mess with fate, that dance was bound to happen.))

OOCEm:((All the little Andalite children are putting on a puppet show, except for Leehara who is still KIDNAPPED!)) 

Q:::stops suddenly::

A:::plows into her::((59))

Q:I don't even know where they took her!

Pen:"That's a good point!"

OOCEm:((Oh no. The pen is talking to Quan again. Did Ax just trip?))

A:::gets up:: We'll find her, don't worry, we always do. ::singing from scoop grows louder as everyone has started to sing "Downtown."::

Q:::glances helplessly at the scoop.:: Those nuts are supposed to help us?

A:I don't think it's politically correct to call nuts nuts.

Pen:::starts singing along.:: "Downtown, things will be great, when you're downtown."

Q:::looks at the pen and puts a cap on it. Back at the scoop, "Downtown" ends and nobody can think of a new song so they decide to help Quan save the world after they go for ice cream.::

M:"Do you think they'll have coconut ice cream?"

J:"I'm in the mood for strawberry."

K:"I'm gonna try chocolate."

T:::morphs human:: "Count me in!"

OOCEm:((Tobias was already human, Nicole!))

Pen:::muffled since there is a cap over it's head (do pens have heads?):: "Can I have some ice cream?" ::everyone stares at the pen, but since their lives are already insane (along with them) they figure that a talking pen is normal.::

A:::to Pen:: If you have a mouth, sure.

R:"I like Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough." ::Jaina and Clovis have disappeared, nobody notices.::

OOCEm:((I like Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, too! Do pen's have heads? Ya know, I know someone richer than Donald Trump.))

All:::everyone starts walking to the ice cream parlor. It's too quiet, so they start to sing "It's a Small World After All - their version"::

OOCEm:((Don't ask what "their version" is. But I'm sure they can make one.))

J:::Jake and Cassie come back and Tobias notices a smudge of mustard on Jake's shirt.::

T:"You went to McDonald's!"

J:"No, we didn't!"

M:"Yes you did, you went to McDonald's without us."

C:"We didn't mean for it to happen, one thing just led to another."

K:"That's what they all say."

J:::Jake and Cassie fall to the ground crying in shame.:: "It just seemed like the right thing to do, there was McDonald's and I was hungry."

K:::soothing:: "I know, I know. It's hard."

OOCEm:((McDonald's was destroyed in book #38 the one that just came out.))

OOCNi:((It was a different McDonald's.))

OOCEm:((Shut up. Somebody write!))

OOCJe:((I ... I can't. I just can't. Simming has gotten so crazy since Ali hasn't been here ... I just can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!))

Ja, Cl:::meanwhile Jaina and Clovis have morphed and snuck into the Yeerk pool looking for Leehara, she is in a cage awaiting Visser Three.::

Ja:Lee!

L:Jaina?

Cl:Lee!

L:Clovis?

Ja:Clovis!

Cl:Jaina?

L:Where are you guys?

Cl:We are in mouse morph, look down.

L:::looks down:: Oh.

Ja:Do you have a small morph?

L:No, you'll have to bring me one.

Cl:Oh, and how are we supposed to do that?

L:Come over here and I'll acquire you.

Cl:You can't do that! Dad said so!

L:Nuh uh!

Cl:Uh huh!

Ja:I'm gonna tell Mommy you guys are fighting.

Cl:Tattletale.

OOCEm:((Oh dear God ...))

L:One of you go out, morph human – not children – and bring me back something small to morph. ::Jaina and Clovis look at her blankly.:: Come on, people. I don't have all day!

Cl:::runs off while Jaina climbs into the cage with Leehara.::

Ja:I missed you, sissy.

L:I missed you. Did anyone else notice I was gone?

Ja:Yeah.

L:Did they care?

Ja:Mom and Dad and Cousin Tobias did. I'm not sure anyone else noticed. But they were distracted by the talking pen and all ...

L:I'm not even going to ask.

J:Good idea.

OOCEm:((Jenni. You are an idiot.))

Cl:::walks by in human morph and drops a small white mouse into the cage, Leehara acquires it and Clovis demorphs in the shadows. They all morph mice and escape. They find the others at the ice cream parlor, where they are still eating.::

R:"Wow, the Yeerk pool security must be really lax today."

M:"Yeah, I keep expecting 30 Hork-Bajir to storm us."

J:"Good job, Marco."

C:"Now it's going to happen."

HB:::30 Hork-Bajir storm the ice cream parlor::

C:"See?"

M:"Well ... well ... Tobias missed them coming!"

Q:::panics suddenly:: "Where's Jaina and Clovis?!"

T:"Hey! It's kind of hard with human eyes and ears." ::he is still eating his ice cream.::

A:::ignoring them.:: "The kids are right here, sweetie honey lamby chops."

HB:::are so confused that nobody is playing attention to them that they burst into flame. Everyone stares at the Hork-Bajir blankly::

R:"Well, that was easier than usual ..."

J:"Maybe we should just ignore them all the time." ::everyone turns back to their ice cream, no one notices a Hork-Bajir reaching for Jaina in one last attempt.::

Pen:"No!!!" ::jumps off table and stabs Hork-Bajir in heart. Everyone stares sadly, Quan picks up her pen.::

Q:"Brave little pen."

M:"He never saw it coming."

OOCJe:((Tears ... tears ...))

Ja:::solemnly takes the pen from her mother:: "I will always remember your heroic deeds."

K:::takes pen from Jaina:: "He sang with the best of us." ::passes the pen to Jake::

J:"I could tell he was a true leader." ::passes the pen to Cassie::

C:"He died valiantly. We will always remember him." ::passes to Rachel::

R:"He was a brave warrior." ::passes it to Tobias::

T:::looks around at the others like they are stupid.:: "He was a pen." ::he announces, everyone nods as if this is a wise statement. They walk out sadly, and Tobias tosses the pen into the trash on their way out the door.::

OOCEm:((And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the end of the pen. ::tears::))

A:::plops down on the floor and whines:: "I didn't get to say bye-bye to the pen-n!!!"

L:::walks over to her father and pats him on the shoulder:: "He is in a better place now. It's time to move on."

A:::nods sadly:: "Perhaps you're right, daughter. The pen will live on in our hearts forever."

T:"It was a pen!"

M:::Marco finishes the rest of his ice cream:: "Could we stop by Wendy's? I'm sorta hungry."

All:::at once:: "NO!!!"

M:"Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion."

OOCNi:((Okay, um, did anybody else notice that IT WAS A PEN?))

OOCEm:((Yes.))

OOCJe:((And that's why we love it. It was such a nice pen. ::sniffle::))

OOCNi:((Okay, I'm not going to say anything.))

OOCEm:((I'm gonna miss that pen. ::sniff::))

OOCNi:((Idiots, I'm working with complete idiots.))

OOCEm:((Jenni is the idiot, driving all the way to Maryland, just to see Fantasia ...))

All:::everyone walks in silence, remembering the pen. Memory sequence here: The pen laughing, the pen singing, the pen writing, the pen eating ice cream, the pen saving Jaina.::

M:::sniffling:: "I'm sure gonna miss that pen."

T:"It was a pen!" ::They all head toward the scoop except Marco, Katrina, Cassie, Ax, and Clovis who head toward the zoo so Katrina and Clovis can get some good morphs.::

OOCNi:((Mwha ha, ha, ha. Not Jaina or Leehara, only Clovis. Ax is evil again.))

OOCEm:((No.))

All:::everyone heads for the zoo, EVERYONE::

OOCEm:((Muh wah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Nicole, only Ali, the dead Yeerk and me have evil laughs, not you. You can try, but you will still not have one. And speaking of dead people, Estrid is still lying dead and rotting in the scoop, Hello?!))

OOCJe:((Hey, Clovis does not know Estrid's his mom and it will stay that way until Ali comes back.))

OOCEm:((Ooh ... plot twist. Wait. Speaking of plots, we currently don't have one!))

K:::Katrina, not really thinking, steps inside a jaguar's cage and finds her only way out is to acquire the jaguar.::

OOCEm:((Yeah Nicole, she just stepped in, there were no fences or ANYTHING!))

OOCNi:((Try working with me here.))

OOCJe:((Not that I'm smart or anything ... but didn't a similar thing happen in #1? Or is that not relevant?))

OOCEm:((To the first, I don't remember. I haven't read book #1 in a while and to number 2, yes.))

M:::sees Katrina disappear, and is still distraught over the death of the pen, he thinks she is dead:: "Katrina! Nooooooo!"

K:::steps out of the cage and Marco holds out his arms, but Katrina walks past him to the water fountain and takes a drink.::

M:"Katrina?" ::softly:: "I love you."

K:::turns and faces him, she is smiling::

OOCEm:((Okay, it was just pissing me off so I decided to have a moment.))

OOCNi:((Sniff, sniff, this is so sweet.))

K:"I knew it, I knew you couldn't resist my charms." ::does a victory dance:: "I love you too. You don't know how long I've waited for this."

R:"How long?"

K:"About a month." ::suddenly, rain falls. She did the wrong dance.:: "Oops ..." ::kisses Marco ... it is pouring rain and everyone is standing there watching. They decide it is another perfect moment to start making out again. Rachel and Tobias, Jake and Cassie, Quan and Ax. The children watch this is amusement.

OOCEm:((We are corrupting the children!))

Ja,L,Cl:::grinning and taking pictures of them all for blackmail.::

OOCNi:((Okay, where did they get the camera? Let me guess, it was just there, magically.))

All:::suddenly, everyone realizes their standing in the rain like idiots, and run to ... Johnny Applebee's, the hot new restaurant on the block::

OOCJe:((NO! NO MORE FOOD! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!!!!!)))

All:::they do NOT go to Applebee's.::

OOCEm:((Alright ................ Has Ali written? I think I'll let Ali write.))

All:::they finish getting battle morphs, which is what they were doing in the zoo in the first place.::

OOCAl:((I'm lost, but oh well.))

A:::unbeknownst to him (well, sorta) but knowst to us, Ax has blurred and double vision up close, due to what? No one knows. Oooh, creepy.::

OOCNi:((I just ... I mean ... Never mind.))

T:::Tobias, who is in human morph, trips.:: ((60))

A:::rushes over and puts his hand down but he was reaching for Tobias's double and so he fell too ((61)) because he lost his balance trying to help someone up who wasn't there.::

L:::is staring in wonder at a black panther::

Cl:::is staring in wonder at a great white shark::

Ja:::is staring in wonder at a leopard::

OOCEm:((Die, Jenni, die. Hee, hee.))

OOCJe:((::laughs:: These will become their favorite animal morphs, respectfully.))

OOCAl:((Okay, Ax has seen so many Andalites and he didn't get promoted! So I'm gonna do it!))

HB:::suddenly, magically, a dome ship comes and blows all the Hork-Bajir to smithereens::

Ja,L,Cl:Wow!

Ja:What's that?

Cl:I want one!

A:Maybe when you're older.

Q:Don't make promises you can't keep.

A:I said maybe.

An:::comes out and goes to Ax:: Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. At long last we have met you. We, the Council of War, want to make you a War-Prince. The youngest ever! And you, ::looks at Tobias:: Tobias will be a Prince. The first _nothlit_ prince.

T,A:::look honored::

An:::turns to Jake and Cassie:: And for your brave war efforts, we name you a full Captain and Princess. ::turns to Rachel and Marco:: We name you warriors.

Q:::stands there sadly, knowing Andalite females cannot even become _arisths_, and everyone will get honor, while she will not.::

A:::smiling and ignoring Quan:: Thank you, sir! I shall try my best.

An:::turns to Katrina:: AH. I almost forgot about you. You're to be awarded a full medic.

Q:::begins leading the children away.::

An:But that's not the only reason I came. ::turns to all:: We need your help. We have a new ship that can turn invisible and so can the fighters, but we don't know how to do sneak attacks all that well. So? Will you help?

R:"We'll do it."

J:"Yes, we will help."

OOCEm:((I gave the notebook to Ali and I didn't get it back for an HOUR, you are all IDIOTS, stop reading over my shoulder, Jenni!))

An:::looks at Quan who is walking ... somewhere.:: Quantana-Semitur-Corass. ::Quan and kids turn::

OOCEm:((With all this talk about George Washington, I just keep thinking about Jake died crossing the Delaware river with Washington ... Just wanted to mention it. Now somebody give Quan an honor ... she deserves one.))

An:You're a mother of three children? At your age? ::shakes head:: Who's the father? Therefore you cannot receive your honor. ::And he's not kidding. Or is he? I'm so confused!::

Q:::trying not to cry:: May I ask why this is, sir? ::pauses, talking privately to Ax and others:: Do not contradict what I am about to say. ::out loud:: These children, all three of them, are Aximili's and mine.

A:::cutting in:: They are mine, sir. But I can assure you, we are wed. It's all perfectly legal. Although, the computers did malfunction after the attacks. And we were married on the homeworld.

An:::unbelieving:: By who?

A:My father.

An:Oh.

Q:::shoots a grateful look at Ax:: Yes, we were married by his father. ::privately to Ax:: Thank you.

A:You're welcome.

An:Ah. Well, then. Let's get on the ship. ::they all go into the ship and the Andalite shows them to their quarters. Quan has _aristh_ quarters.::

OOCAl:((See page 9 of the Andalite Chronicles to see how small it is.))

Q:::stares in disbelief at her quarters.:: You expect me to live in there?

A:Hey, I had to. And look at me.

Q:That's what I'm afraid of.

A:What?

Q:Nothing.

A:Whatever. Anyway, the kids are in the nursery and I'll be at the battle bridge with the others. I'll meet you in the dome later.

Q:::stands there feeling abandoned, decides she has nothing else to do, so she goes to the bridge, too.::

M:::on the battle bridge:: "O Capiton, My Capiton! You are fallen cold and dead!"

All:::everyone's head turns to Marco::

M:"What? I was getting into the spirit of things!" ::everyone turns around and ignores Marco (again). He is mad that he is being ignored and is confused, so he bursts into flames (like he's a Hork-Bajir or something).::

J:"Oh no, not again ..."

K:::screams as she rushes to beat out the flames:: "MY ONLY LOVE!!!"

Pen:::suddenly, the pen's spirit, who is watching over them, sprays ink on Marco, saving his life. Dies again in process of saving Marco::

M:"No! Not the pen!"

T:"Oh, here we go again ..."

Q:We have lost the brave pen ... again.

K:::still kneeling over Marco:: "You saved my true love's life, thank you."

OOCEm:((Okay, they are all talking to the dead pen's spirit!))

An:::the Andalites watch, dumbfounded::

A:::to Andalites:: The pen was a dear friend.

T:"It was a pen! Please get over it!" ::the Andalites decide that they are all crazy, except for Tobias, who is still insisting that it was a PEN!::

J:"Yes Tobias ... it was a pen. And we all remember the pen. You see, at times like this, it is best to remember the pen ... to know that he is there, in our hearts ... forever." ::everyone is crying with memories of the pen::

OOCAl:((Did Jaina appear magically?))

OOCJe:((That's JAKE.))

Q:::sadly hangs her head:: Aximili ... I never told you, but ... I've known the pen since I was little. Sometimes ... we would stay up late and write together ... I'm so sorry I never told you! ::hysterical with grief::

OOCEm:((PSYCHO!!!!!!!!!))

OOCAl:((Ditto.))

OOCAl:((Double ditto.))

A:Why didn't you tell me? Anyway, it was a BEEPin' PEN! ::humans gasp in horror and all head turn toward Ax::

OOCAl:((Major beep. The mother word of all beep words. Hint, hint.))

T:"I agree."

M:"Shut up, that pen ..." ::pauses, getting choked up:: "Was my friend, and I loved him." ::starts sobbing.::

Q:We wrote so many beautiful words together ... ::finally bursts into a fit of tears no one can get her out of.::

A:::looks around helplessly at others, then walks over to Quan and kisses her, it that special Andalite way ...:: There, there. I didn't mean it. It will be okay ...

J:"Eh-hem. I think that will be all for today, thank you."

All An:::All Andalites at once including Ax and Quan:: Yes War-Prince Jake.

OOCAl:((A captain is a War-Prince, but stronger. A TO is a Prince. PS, what the hell is the number of this page?!))

Q:::motions for Princess Cassie and Jake to come over, off to the side::

C,J:::go to Quan::

Q:Princess Cassie, Jake ... I am afraid for my children. Aximili wouldn't understand, but ... what if we get into battle and they ... they get ... ::gets choked up at the thought of them dying.::

OOCEm:((A: Jake is a princess now? And 2: Why is everyone choked up today?))

C:"Quan, we're all afraid of that. It's the risk we take."

OOCEm:((::shoots Ali and Nicole:: Jenni, why am I shooting them?))

A:I hate to brake up this conversation, but here are some festivities going on in the Dome. We just won our first battle! Also they would like you to join.

OOCNi:((Where the heck are we? You people are ticking me off. We get beamed off Earth for no apparent reason, then we win a battle I didn't know we were fighting!))

M:"Will there be food?"

A:::hesitant:: Nothing but the best!

OOCAl:((Nicole, this ship is invisible, well, it can be. And their sonar is much stronger so they can spot Yeerk ships in Z-Space. Also, they can shoot into Z-Space. In all the fighters it is the same.))

Q:::ignores them:: But they didn't choose to be in this war! They didn't choose the risks!

A:They were born into this war, Quantana, like we were. And they will fight.

Q:No! They won't! ::storms off and trips ((62)) into the air shaft and accidentally gets shot by the ship's main weapons.::

A:Well, that's the end of her. Come on, let's go to the dome.

M:"So do they have Tacos?"

Voice:Clean up in front of main weapons. And bring a mop. This one died a messy death.

An:::luckily, the Andalites pull Quan back inside before her head explodes, no one seems to notice, not even Quan::

Q:::storms off:: I'm leaving! I'm taking my children and leaving on a fighter! ::stalks off::

OOCNi:((So her head is about to explode, but she can fly a fighter.))

A:Quantana! Wait! ::runs after her, they go to the nursery and find the kids with ... Del::

A:Delarassi?

D:Aximili!

A:::runs to Del and gives her a hug:: I thought you were dead!

D:::slaps him:: I heard you were married.

A:Not yet, but soon.

OOCEm:((Yes, I'm marrying Ax and Quan. ::evil laugh::))

Q:::quickly trots to Del and gets between her and kids:: Get away from my children! Aximili is getting married, to me!

A:Yeah. Like I'll ever marry you.

D:Quantana, I knew you'd have children someday, but not this young!

Q:::slaps Aximili:: You will not do this again! Not with our children right-

D:Aximili! ::looks at him, surprised::

A:Delarassi, they are not mine! They're ... her father's and the son is her brother's. I merely agreed to be the male figure to their young minds.

Q:::becomes enraged:: You LIAR! ::attacks Del with her tail blade fiercely::

OOCEm:((Thank you Jenni!))

Q:::knocks Del unconscious with the flat of her tail blade::

A:::blinks:: What happened?

Q:Del brainwashed you again.

A:Again? Never! See, I'm still the same! And I know your little secret. You were once attracted to you brother. Admit it!

Q:What ... Aximili, what are you talking about?

A:You know exactly what I'm talking about. Wait a second, what am I talking about?

M:::appears, magically:: "Me, I always knew he had blond roots."

A:::Ax's blue hair suddenly falls off and he is covered with long silky blond hair:: Aaahhh! ::everyone else appears magically and starts screaming as well.::

L:Daddy, what did you do?!

A:Peace, love, groovy man. ::he slips on a pair of sunglasses and gives all the peace sign.:: Be cool.

M:"What would totally complete this picture would be if we had a cigarette to give him."

A:No thanks, I have my own. ::morphs, grabs a cigarette and begins to smoke:: "Ahh, nothin' like a cigarette to calm your nerves."

OOCEm:((How is Ax smoking? He has no mouth!))

M:::grabs Ax:: "I love you, man!" ::starts dancing around the room singing, yes, you guessed it, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.::

T:"Oh no ... Not again ..." ::bangs head against the wall, Ali style.::

K:::starts singing and dancing with Marco.::

R:::drops her pen.:: ((63)) "Shhh!" 

Q:::looks at pen and bursts into tears::

An:::gets on a small stage thing and starts being the caller for square dancing and they all pair off as Del starts playing a banjo:: Swing your partner round and round, now clap your hands to the musical sound.

OOCAl:((Emily, Ax is in human morph.))

A:::thinking everyone is crazy, departs to his quarters to enjoy his cigarette.::

OOCJe:((Yes ... Del is unconscious ... but is playing a banjo ...))

D:::suddenly Del wakes up finding Ax standing over her::

A:Delarassi, are you alright? ::Quan and kids are not there::

D:::smiles:: Yes, now that you're here.

OOCAl:((And you say I forget, Jenni.))

OOCJe:((Well you forget more than me!))

OOCAl:((Leave me alone! I'm doing my homework! Get out of my head!))

OOCJe:((We are Borg. You will be assimilated. Resistance is futile.))

A:::backs away from Del:: You can't do this Delarassi. I'm with Quan now. We have children. I don't love you anymore.

OOCEm:((Ha!))

A:But yet I do. And Quan is so dull. I ... I need excitement, I need someone to hold that up for me. And that person is you, Delarassi, you. ::goes back to her:: And I want us to have that excitement together. To share, so what I'm saying is, I'm asking you to be my _mamoritor_.

OOCAl:((Double Ha! 1 point for Ali and her corny love scene!))

Q:::is watching through security cameras and realizes that, until he truly changes his mind, she can't have him. Takes the children into a fighter and blasts off before anyone can stop her::

A:::suddenly, a space battle occurs and there is one less fighter. Ax mans his ship and takes off. Toward battle.::

M:::jumps into Katrina's arms at the sound of the alarm bell.:: "What's going on?!"

R:"A battle! Yes!" ::stares at Cassie:: "You're wearing that into battle?"

C:"What? What's wrong with it?"

R:"I can't take you anywhere, can I? I'm just glad we're meeting with the Yeerks and not Calvin Klein."

M:"You're glad about that?"

C:::gives Rachel a withering look.:: "Rachel, Calvin Klein uses snake skin for their handbags."

M:"I suddenly feel like I've been transported into an episode of Star Trek."

J:"You like that show?"

OOCEm:((Didn't Tobias have a Star Trek calendar in book 23? Of was that Star Wars?))

T:"I prefer Star Wars."

M:"Those are movies. I'm talking about TV."

R:"You would be ..."

T:"Hey! Star Wars kicks ass!"

C:"I have to agree with Tobias."

R:"Me too."

J:"Me too, too." ::everyone laughs at the word tutu::

K:::looks confused:: "What are movies?"

OOCAl:((Actually, it was book 13. And it was Star Trek. You wrote tutu, Emily! You are DEAD!!!!))

OOCEm:((Oops ... Book 13! I knew that! I still think it was Star Wars!))

OOCJe:((What ever. Let's SIM!!!))

OOCEm:((Jackass ...))

All:::everyone trips ((64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 70)) as a result from the ship shaking.::

Prawn:::Suddenly, A prawn in a ballet tutu comes dancing in and gets shot and dies.::

OOCJe:((In a tribute Ali ...))

OOCEm:((::claps::))

J:"What was that?"

C:"I think it was a ballerina."

J:"Not that. The ship."

T:"We were hit?"

C:"A ballerina prawn in an Andalite ship ... who knew?"

M:"What's a prawn?"

C:"It's a sea creature that looks like a shrimp."

Prawn:::suddenly, Prawn comes alive and says, with a French accent,:: "I am not a shrimp, I am a prawn!" ::then falls down dead::

OOCNi:((There is so much I could say right now, but I won't.))

M:"Wow, I didn't know there were any French shrimp."

K:"Live and learn."

R:"I prefer Japanese shrimp myself."

C:"It's a prawn! Not shrimp! Prawn!"

M:::Japan, apparently, reminds Marco of Pokemon, and he starts singing the Pokemon theme:: "I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was, duh, duh, da. To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause!"

OOCEm:((Yes, I do know all the words to the song.))

OOCJe:((So do I.))

OOCNi:((I know the words, sorta.))

K:::joins in singing:: "I will travel across the land, searching far and wide. Each Pokemon to ... something, the power that's inside."

OOCNi:((Ha!))

J:"Understand ..."

M:"Pokemon!"

R:"No! You guys messed up! It's 'Oh, you're my best friend, In a world we must defend. Pokemon!'"

T:"Is it just me, or does anyone else wish Team Rocket were real people, just so you could shoot them?"

R:"How'd something as cute as Meowth get involved with those guys, anyway?"

C:::is feeling left out, she doesn't watch Pokemon.::

OOCNi:((I didn't say I knew the whole song, I've only watched it twice.))

C:"Has anyone else noticed we're in the middle of a war?"

M:::to Katrina:: "Don't even try to deny it, I know you have a crush on Ash."

K:"Nuh-uh."

M:"Yes huh. You have ever since I first showed you the show."

C:"Hello, battle going on!" ::all ignore her, fascinated by the idea someone could have a crush on Ash when Brock is so obviously the more attractive one.::

OOCEm:((I was watching Pokemon the other day and Ash and this guy, Melvin, both were trampled by some Pokemon. And Misty ran to Ash because she loves him. And Brock ran to Melvin! Pikachu just ran, think about it.))

A:::comes back, everyone is arguing over who is cuter, Ash or Brock::

K:"It is so obvious that Ash is cuter."

J:"No way. Have you seen his skin?"

R:"But Ash has the great hair."

T:"Yeah."

M:"More like yeah right. His hair looks like a porcupine, and that's on a good day."

A:Excuse me, but I have watched this show and I must say Gary is the cutest. ::everyone looks at Ax like he's stupid and then explodes into argument::

OOCJe:((Anybody notice Quan, Jaina, Leehara, and Clovis are GONE?!?!))

OOCNi:((I'm not writing anything 'til somebody else writes something sensible.))

R:::Rachel trips:: ((71))

OOCNi:((Much better.))

T:::Tobias picks her up with his super bird-like strength.::

OOCJe:((I repeat, anybody notice Quan, Jaina, Leehara, and Clovis are GONE?!?!))

OOCAl:((You people are crazy!! So I'm taking over.))

An:::comes over to Ax and privately to them:: Aximili, and others, it's about Quantana ... and the children. During the battle ... well, they were shot down. ::everyone but Ax and the Andalite looks surprised.:: They're fine, and they're in the sick bay. Also, she's up for visitors. In fact, she's asking for you. SO if you'll just follow me, I'll-

A:::cutting in:: I'm sorry. I'd love to come, but I just come from battle and am very tired. So, if you'll just excuse me, I'll be going to my quarters to rest. ::backs away and bows at his waist:: Goodbye. ::turns and leaves.::

OOCAl:((Okay. Crisis over.))

A:::unfortunately, the only way to his quarters is past sickbay. In passing, he hears his children's cries for their father. Goes to them and hugs them and talks to them like a 2 year old.:: Hey! You okay? Where's Mommy? ::but unbeknownst to Ax, but knowst to us, the Animorphs see the whole thing.::

Cl:I hurt, Daddy.

L:Who was the strange person in the dome?

Ja:They took Mommy away. She was calling for you.

A:They're just going to make her better. Don't worry.

L:Mommy says you don't love her anymore.

Cl:Is that true, Daddy? Do you love Mommy?

Ja:Do you love us, Daddy?

A:Of course I love you. And I love your mommy, we're just having ... problems right now.

OOCEm:((They have such human problems ...))

OOCJe:((Anybody thinking 'soap opera' right now?))

OOCAl:((Rewind time! Rewind to: ))

Ja:Do you love us, Daddy?

A:::hesitates:: Yeah ... of course I love you. ::gets up:: I have to go now, bye.

Cl:Wait! You didn't answer my question! Do you love Mommy?

A:Not now, Clovis. I'm too tired for questions. Sleep well. ::leaves::

L:::mutters to others:: Daddy doesn't love Mommy.

A:::comes back just in time to hear his daughter's comment.:: This has gone on too long. I must tell you all something but you are forbidden to tell anyone else, even Quan. ::all nod their heads in agreement.:: I am under a secret mission. It is thought that Delarassi may be a Controller, which you all know is infinitely dangerous. I was told that my mission is to fake interest in Del and see if I can get any information. This mission is very dangerous because I risk getting infested myself, but it's what I must do. Don't worry kids, your mother means the world to me.

OOCNi:((Note: He didn't say he loved her. I am not making Ax good, I'm also not going to let him be evil.))

OOCAl:((Good job Nicole! I really like that!))

OOCJe:((Damn, Nicole, this history class is making you sound like a politician!))

L:Can we tell Mommy?

A:No. Her reaction to Delarassi must be genuine. Understand? ::they nod solemnly.::

OOCEm:((Ooh ... Plot Twist!))

A:You can't tell the others either. I need to know for sure.

Cl:We won't, Daddy.

OOCEm:((Don't the Andalites have Yeerk scanners? Who is coming to my party?))

OOCJe:((They do on the homeworld, but they figure Yeerks can't get on the ship. I am!))

Ja:We promise.

Cl:Are you at least going to say hi to Mommy?

A:No, I'd better not.

OOCNi:((Count me in.))

All:::Animorphs walk in::

J:"We heard the whole thing."

A:You guys can't tell anyone.

K:"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

M:"As long as you don't give her chocolate."

A:Or give you anything to eat, or Rachel trips, or if Jake and Cassie get their own room alone, or don't follow Tobias's strict diet. In short. I can't leave you alone.

L:Can't take you guys anywhere. ::everyone stares at the kids as they realize they are slowly going crazy ... like them.::

OOCEm:((Oh no ... And I ask again, who is coming to my party?!))

R:"I think-" ::then she bursts into flames::

C:"Here we go again ..."

T:::tackles Rachel, with his bird-like strength, and puts out the flames. Rachel is, of course, unharmed and still looks perfect.::

K:::stares at her in amazement:: "How'd you do that?"

R:"I'll show you later."

An:::walks in:: Quantana can stand now. Should I show her in?

J:"Sure. Um ... Doc ... has she, like, got a mutated face or somethin'?"

An:No! Of course not!

K:"My mom used to be called Doc. I want my mommy." ::starts crying::

Ja,L,Cl:::stares at her for a moment, then start crying for their mother.::

An:::leads Quan in as Kaia and Delarassi magically appear.::

K:"Mommy!" ::runs and jumps into her mother's arms and suffocates her.::

Ka:"Okay, honey, let go of mommy now." ::Katrina releases her grip and falls to floor.:: 

D:::spots Quan:: Aximili! I'm back, magically! ::rushes to him throws her arms round him.:: I missed you so must! And yes, I will be your _mamoritor_! Yes, I will!

A:Then let's start the planning! ::privately winks at Quan.::

Q:::tries to remain calm for her children.:: Jaina, Leehara, Clovis, come. We're going.

Ka:"I think ..." ::suddenly, she bursts into flames.::

K:::everyone groans:: "Mommy!" ::The Andalite sprinklers kick in, soaking everyone and dousing the flames.::

R:::blinks:: "Now, why didn't that work for me?"

M:"You had Tobias, remember?"

R:"Oh yeah ..." ::goes over and Tobias and kisses him.::

T:Thank you, Rachel. ::bites her nose off in an attempt to kiss her back.::

R:::putting hands to nose:: "Oh! My nose!"

C:::stamps her feet in tantrum.:: "Rachel gets to have all the fun! She's smart, pretty, and popular. It's always Rachel! Rachel, Rachel, Rachel!!!"

T:::staring at nose in horror.:: Ahhh! I'm sorry! I should have asked you what you wanted first!

Hez:::pops into existence and sticks a pig nose on Cassie.:: "PIG SOUFFLÉ!!!!"

M:"Whoa ... does anybody care that a ditzy blonde just popped into existence and put a pig nose on Cassie?"

Hez:::jumps on Marco:: "I'm a duck, quack, quack, I'm a duck, quack, quack, I'm a duck, I'm a duck, I'm a duck, quack, quack!"

K:"Hey, get off my man!" ::punches Hez.::

Hez:::klonks Marco on the head.:: "You're a nut!" ::pulls Katrina's hair.:: "Where's the Klingon?"

M:"I'm not a nut! And she's not a Klingon! Now get off me!"

Hez:"PUT ME DOWN!" ::jumps off.::

Molly:::walks in.:: "Anybody know what time it is? If it's 4:03, I need to go fishing!"

Hez:::sticks a fish on Tobias's head.:: "FLYING FISH!!!"

Molly:"Where's my fish?" ::sees it on Tobias's head and yanks it off, with Tobias's head!::

OOCEm:((Jenni, you are a PSYCHO! And it's my birthday! I'm making this a dream sequence ...))

A:::blinks, and realizes he is still staring at his children, like he was 3 pages ago.:: Damn tea ... ::everyone looks at Ax and hears him talking to himself, they slowly back away.::

Q:::walks in, sees everyone staring at Ax, she stares at him as well.::

Ja,L,Cl:Mommy!

OOCAl:((Okay, what's happening and how far back did we go? Is Ax a spy or not?! Is Del "marrying" Ax or not! Where are we?! I'm lost!! And how, how, HOW can Ax drink tea on a spaceship?! I refuse to write until Emily clarifies.))

OOCJe:((Tea ... Arthur ... ::bursts out laughing::))

A:::remembers vaguely telling everyone but Quan and Delarassi about being a spy and Delarassi saying she wanted to be his _mamoritor_, but then he'd slipped into a dream with Katrina's mom bursting into flames. Quickly regains his composure, he walks over and puts his arm around Delarassi.:: Come, we have a wedding to plan.

Q:::bows her eyes so no one can see she's crying on the inside.::

C:"You guys, Quan and I are going to have a talk. Could you take care of the kids?" ::Cassie and Jake look at each other and something passes between them.::

J:"Sure, we'll watch them."

OOCAl:((To go to Emily, and only Emily, JENNI.))

OOCJe:((:-P))

OOCEm:((Thank you ALI, I don't see my own sister giving me the notebook.))

C:::Cassie and Quan leave.:: "Are you all right."

Q:No. I don't understand him at all. One minute he says he loves me and the next he's making wedding plans with Del!

C:::shakes her head in disgust.:: "Men ..."

J:::meanwhile, outside, Jake is planning to meet Cassie in her quarters late at night to ask her a very important question ... On battle bridge.::

OOCEm:((Jenni, I think we need a new simming notebook ...))

An:Captain, we are coming to a planet, very much like Earth, but greener and more life-forms. ::everyone crowds around the viewports.::

OOCEm:((Do they have viewports? Or is that Star Wars again?))

OOCJe:((No, they have viewscreens.))

J:"Is this where we fight?"

An:Yes.

OOCEm:((Jenni, you forgot something Ali wrote.))

J:::is planning to sneak into Cassie's quarters later to ask her something important.:: ::apparently we don't know for sure what it is ...:: ::I think I do ... Why are we writing in actions?:: ::Who cares?::

M:::looks around:: "I'm hearing them again!" ::looks panicked.::

K:"Hearing what?"

R:"Are you going insane again?"

OOCJe:((Not again ...))

M:"There it is again!"

OOCEm:((This all seems vaguely familiar ...))

Ja:What's familiar?

Cl:What?

Ja:What?

L:Did you hear that too, Jaina?

Ja:Yes.

Cl:::Feels left out because he doesn't hear voices in his head and goes to Quan.::

OOCEm:((Jenni, the kids can hear us ...))

OOCJe:((So ... does this mean they're crazy like Marco, or Marco's smart like them?))

OOCEm:((Um ...))

Ja,L:Hey, we are not stupid!

M:"Yeah! And I'm not smart!" ::looks confused:: "Hey!"

OOCJe:((I used the word crazy, not stupid, stupid!))

M:"Well excuuuse me! Who is this, anyway?"

OOCJe:((Jenni.))

M:"Oh yeah. With an i." ::meanwhile, Andalites have burst in and are dragging Marco to the ship's mental ward.::

OOCEm:((No! Let him go!))

An:::Andalites look around in confusion, drop Marco, and run for their lives.::

C:"Has EVERYONE gone crazy now?!"

OOCEm:((Yes! ::wicked laugh::))

C:"Woah!"

OOCEm:((Sorry ... that was my wicked laugh. Nicole still doesn't have one ...))

R:::whispering:: "Cassie's gone over, too. It must be the outfit."

OOCEm:((Okay! Everybody listen to me!))

All:::everyone drops what they are doing (there is a loud crashing all over the ship.)::

OOCEm:((Whoa! It worked ... Jenni! Now what?!))

OOCJe:((Um ... everyone stand on your head!))

All:::everyone does, even the Andalites ... which, if you can picture that, looks really, REALLY weird.::

OOCEm:((Okay ... now ... do a little dance!))

All:::everyone does a little dance.::

OOCJe:((We're not quite sure what dance, but- OH!))

Prawn:::the prawn also gets up and starts dancing.::

OOCAl:((::shoots the prawn and laughs wildly.::))

M:::is being dragged by a pair of Andalites, to be thrown in the brig.:: "You can't take me alive!"

R:::shoots Marco::

M:::dies::

R:"Now he can be taken!"

OOCNi:((Marco, arise and be healed.))

M:::Marco stands up.:: "I feel like a new man."

OOCNi:((Marco, do not worry, they cannot hurt you while I am watching over you.))

M:"Who are you?"

OOCNi:((I am your fairy godmother. Now go over to that tree ::which magically appeared:: And make a wish and it will come true.))

M:::stares at the tree in wonder.:: "I must wish for something important, something vitally needed." ::A great look of peace comes over his face because he knows he has made the right decision.:: "I wish ... for a Big Mac, supersized, with fries and a large Coke. Oh, and one of those cool toys."

Tree:Your wish is granted, my son. ::Big Mac with rest of his wish appears.::

R:::Rachel and Marco walk back to the bridge, where everyone is still dancing on their heads.:: "Um ..."

OOCEm:((Tobias! Stop dancing!))

T:::stops dancing.:: "Who are you?"

OOCEm:((Marco has a fairy godmother, even if she is a jackass, so I'm yours.))

T:"All right ..."

R:"Hey! Who's mine?!"

OOCEm:((Megan ...))

T:"And who are you?"

OOCEm:((Emily.))

T:"Oh."

K:"What about me?"

A:And me?

J:"And me?"

C:"And me?"

Ja,L,Cl:And us?

OOCEm:((Stop saying And me! Katrina, Nicole is yours and Marco's. Ax, Ali is yours. Jake and Cassie ... well, we all kind of share you. And Jaina, you've got Jenni. Clovis, so do you and so does Quan.))

Ja:What about Leehara?

OOCEm:((I've got her.))

Ja:Why?

OOCEm:((Why not?))

Ja:::Jaina is now confused.:: Oh...

OOCAl:((The following is a tribute to ML ...))

J:"So, Cassie, do you want to get a room?"

OOCNi:((Okay, let's clear something up, Clovis is mine. Oh and Marco, Katrina, you two will one day be married with Marco's mother's blessing being that all of you will on day defeat the Yeerks.))

An:Humans, defeat the Yeerks? ::all Andalites start laughing.::

OOCJe:((No, Clovis's mine ... Hey!))

ICJe:::comes down in a bright ball of light which doesn't hurt the Animorphs' eyes.:: DO YOU CONSIDER HUMANS ... INFERIOR?!

An:::get into a cowering attention and in unison.:: NO MA'AM!

ICJe:THEN KNOW THIS!! ::reverts to her true form (Damn, I'm short!).:: "I am only a human child."

OOCNi:((He's mine!))

ICNi:::also comes down but in a glorious swirl of colors.:: "Do not be afraid, we will not hurt you, we are here to help you. Tobias, to you we give you back your true form with the power to morph. Katrina, to you we give a home on Earth with your mother. Ax and Quan, we give you a marriage certificate and a year's supply of baby food. Cassie, to you we give more technology which you must learn to control. When you do, you will have the power to heal. Rachel, to you we give love and take hatred. Your heart has been black much too long. Jake, we have nothing to give you because there is nothing you lack. You are a wise leader and will one day change the world. Remember, we are always watching." ::Nicole disappears::

OOCEm:((Hey! I didn't get to say anything!))

ICEm:::comes down in a swirl of brilliant colors.:: "Nicole! You can't give powers to my characters with consulting me!" ::raises hand at sky and Nicole appears. Smiles:: "Tobias, I give you the power to morph from your true form. Jake, I give you the gift of wisdom. Cassie, I enhance your healing powers. Rachel, I give you the gift of understanding. Katrina, I give you courage. Marco, you have your burger. Ax, I give you love, so you can stop being evil. And Quantana, I give you strength. And to the children, I give you three wisdom, courage, love, understanding, and strength, for you will need them all. I'm going now. We will be watching all of you." ::claps hands and all three disappear in a puff of smoke.::

OOCJe:((Since they can't hear us anymore, I'd like to say: THANK YOU EMILY!!!!!!!))

OOCEm:((You're welcome ... I think ...))

T:::everyone looks around a little confused.:: "What do we do now?"

An:Commander! All that excitement with those beings ... well, we are exactly 13 seconds form crashing into the planet ... Mark! 

Pen:::suddenly, the pen, with his awesome strength, squirts ink at them and it rises into the air, and goes into orbit.::

D:::puts arms around Ax's neck.:: Oh, Aximili! We're saved by the great powers of the pen! ::starts making out with Ax, if you can imagine that ...

A:::goes along with it, actually enjoying it.::

OOCEm:((I'm not yelling ... but you are all JACKASSES!!!!!!!! I feel better now ...))

Q:::Quan and Animorphs shake their heads in disgust, the children looked shocked and confused. Quan walks out with the kids, "accidentally" smacks Del on way out.::

OOCEm:((Hee, Hee.)) 

OOCJe:((Accidentally ... Anybody realize Ax dreamt of a Klingon?!))

OOCAl:((A what?! What is a Klingon? Now wait! I don't wanna know.))

An:::sees Del and Ax, like everyone of the 1,000 Andalites! Anyway, he demorphs into ......... Dunnanuuuun! VISSER THREE!!!

OOCAl:((::laughing wildly.::))

OOCJe:((A Klingon is a type of humanoid alien in Star Trek. Laughing wildly ... don't you mean maniacally?))

J:"Shit!" ::all human Animorphs hide and morph.::

M:Do you think he saw us?

R:He's about to ...

J:Go! ::they attack.::

An:::Andalites also attack.::

OOCJe:((I'd just like to point out that Sean has moved closer to Ali. Soon, he'll be sitting at our lunch table. Then, holding her hand. Then, sitting on her lap! And, in the sim, Sean is still tripped onto Ali ... he hasn't gotten up.))

OOCAl:((Yeah, Jenni, we're having mad, passionate sex. ::sighs:: You're an idiot, Jenni!!!))

V3:Ha! Now this ship will be mine! Scientist! Download the ship's database.

Scientist: ::reaches for datapad and is knocked aside by a young Andalite female.::

L:Ha!

Ja,Cl:::as they fight, they watch their sister fight and admire her fighting skills.::

A:::is also watching his daughter and admiring her skills. Grabs Shredder, for he has suddenly forgotten how to fight on instinct. He starts shooting, and he accidentally shoots Quan.::

Q:::cries in pain and slumps to floor::

Ja,L,Cl:Mommy! ::they all run to her side, she doesn't seem to be breathing::

A:NOOOOO! Quan! ::rushes to her side:: Quan ... ::suddenly Ax realizes that what the Great Faery Emily had said was true. He loved Quan ... and now it was too late.:: Quan, I love you. ::said privately. Kneels, holds her hand and cries inside::

Q:::blinks and looks at Ax and kisses him, all Animorphs look at them tenderly.::

Derek:::suddenly, Derek pops into existence and everyone throws snowballs at him, Derek pops out, no one notices.::

All:::suddenly, the battle is over, everyone is in the sick bay, recovering from injuries which Cassie healed ... but now Cassie and Jake are missing ...::

::In Cassie's quarters::

J:"Cassie ..."

C:"Yes?"

J:::shrugs:: "I just felt like saying your name."

C:"Alright ..." ::moves closer to Jake.::

J:::puts his arm around her shoulders and holds her close as Cassie lays her head on his chest. The two of them sit there for a moment, quietly.::

C:::breaking the silence.:: "I can hear your heart beat ..."

J:::smiles:: "What does it sound like?"

C:::concentrates.:: "Kind of like a drum." ::taps his chest with a finger in rhythm.:: "boom-boom, boom-boom, boom-boom-" ::stops and frowns.::

J:"What?"

C:"It got faster ..."

J:::kisses the top of her head.::

C:::looks up at him, they look at each other and kiss.::

OOCEm:((See? This is what happens when you leave me alone with the notebook! Also, it's 10:11 p.m. on Friday (2-4-00) and I'd just like to point out that Sliders is EVIL! Thank you...))

J:::still kissing Cassie.:: "Cassie ..."

C:"Mmm?"

J:"I love you ..." ::whispering, but Cassie hears him.::

OOCEm:((I hope this love scene makes Nicole happy (and everyone else nauseous...)))

C:::looks at him:: "Really?"

J:::nods:: "What? Do you not believe me?"

C:"No. It's just ... I don't know." ::smiles:: "But I do know that I love you too."

OOCEm:((Anyone gagging yet?))

J,C:::kiss again::

OOCEm:((Are you happy Nicole?))

::back in sickbay::

OOCEm:((We've had moments for every single couple but Tobias and Rachel, so I decided to make one happen, here it is.:))

T:::opens his eyes and looks at himself:: "She wasn't lying ... I'm human again ..."

R:"Yeah, I notices that, too."

T:::looks up at her and smiles.:: "Hey, how are you feeling?"

R:"I'm fine." ::she tucks her hair behind her ear and Tobias notices a cut on her forehead.::

T:"You're hurt ..." ::touches her cheek, even though the cut is on her forehead.::

R:::shrugs:: "It's just a scratch."

T:::sits up and kisses her forehead.::

R:::smiles:: "I feel much better now."

T:"Good. How are the others.?"

R:"Marco and Katrina are in the next room. Quan, Ax, and the kids are in Ax's quarters. And Jake and Cassie are off ... somewhere."

T:::raises an eyebrow.:: "Together?"

R:"I think so ..."

T:::shakes his head.:: "Crazy kids."

R:::laughs:: "It was a crazy battle."

T:"Most are these days."

R:::smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.:: "I'm tired of fighting."

T:::caresses her hair:: "We all are."

R:"If I told anyone else that, they wouldn't believe me, only you understand me." ::they sit there for a moment.::

T:::abruptly.:: "I love you, Rachel."

R:::smiles:: "I know."

T:"Really, was I that obvious?"

R:::looks up at him.:: "No."

T:"I was afraid to tell you. I haven't heard of any relationships between a bird and a human working."

R:::laughs:: "Me either." ::Thinks for a minute.:: "I love you, too."

T:::meets her eyes and kisses her.:: "That's good." ::they kiss again.::

OOCEm:((A sweet little moment. I like it. I feel better now. Moving on ...))

All:::back on the battle bridge, everyone but Jake and Cassie who are still having a moment have regrouped on the battle bridge.::

T:"What happened to Visser Three?"

An:He is being held prisoner on this ship. ::the Andalites eyes smile proudly.:: In three days the Abomination will be no more! ::everyone looks at each other::

R:"That was easy ..."

M:"Yeah, I keep expecting 30-"

K:::claps a hand over his mouth.:: "Don't even think about it!" ::a single Hork-Bajir bursts in:: 

R:::glares at Marco:: "You thought!"

A:::looks around.:: Has anyone seen Prince Jake or Cassie?

R:"No. They're off somewhere ..." ::all of the Animorphs glance at each other knowingly.::

HB:::The Hork-Bajir is confused at why no one is paying attention to him, so he bursts into flames.::

Q:::everyone looks at the HB and sighs.:: Not AGAIN! ::unfortunately, the sprinklers turn on.::

ICEm, the Great Faery: ::waves a hand and sprinklers turn off, no one notices. Back to Cassie and Jake!::

OOCJe:((How come you get to be a great Faery? I mean, you're the Great Faery, Ali's the Great Evil One, Nicole's the Great Blonde Weirdo, WHAT AM I?! How rude is this?! And I can hear you guys talking about me behind me. And if Megan or Ali call any boys ::cough, Derek and Sean, cough:: then I will personally bug you the whole time! Do you think I've wrote enough?! Alexis better sim! I am not shouting! Yes I am! Why? I don't know! I need an aspirin! On to simming!))

R:::Rachel TRIPS!!!! BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!!!!!!:: ((73))

OOCAl:((Jenni, you are the great annoyance.))

Del:::grabs Ax by the arm and drags him away:: Aximili, I need you.

Q:::gets really mad and walks over to Del:: In case you haven't noticed, the Great Blonde Weirdo Nicole married us. So why don't you just go torture someone else's lives?!

A:Yeah! So go screw yourself with Visser Three, you fucking bitch!!

OOCNi:((......... Okay ...))

::Back to Jake and Cassie!::

C:::while making out, Jake and Cassie fall off the bed::

J:::goes to her side and starts frenching her, tearing off her shirt::

C:::frenching Jake back, taking off his shirt, hits a small box:: "Ow! Pain!" ::pulls box out from under her, Jake spots it and stops.:: "What's this?" ::opens box and sees a beautiful diamond ring, sits up.:: "Jake?"

J:::looks away.::

C:::touches his face, lovingly.:: "Jake?"

J:"It's not like it was for anytime soon ... for the future, I saw it and I thought of you ..."

C:::shocked:: "You were going to PROPOSE to me?!"

J:::looks sheepish:: "Would you say yes?"

C:::thinks for a moment:: "Yes."

J:::looks up at her, meets her eyes.:: "Really?"

C:::nods and smiles.::

J:"Well then, keep it. Ya know, for the future." ::smiles and kisses her again.::

C:::wraps her arms around him and kisses him back.::

OOCJe:((Since I'm SICK of Jake and Cassie, we're moving on!))

::Back to Ax, Quan, and Del!::

Q:::tail twitches:: I am sick and tired of you coming in between my family! Leave, or I'll-

D:Or you'll what?! ::raises tail::

Q:THIS! ::strikes at her with that 3-strike victory thing, see book 38.:: 

Y:::bails out of Del's ear.::

D:::demorphs into ... Quan's mother. Music: Dadadunnnn...::

A:::with his warrior training, quickly crushes the Yeerk.::

Q:::feels as if the walls are suddenly pressing in on her.:: M ... Mother?

Jahar:::pulls Quan into a hug and cries:: Quanta! I've missed you so long. How's your brother and sister? Your children are beautiful! I'm glad you found a suitable husband. And so strong built!

A:::straitens up.::

Q:Mother ... I ... how do you ... what's ... why did ...

A:::goes to Quan and puts his hand on her shoulder:: Jahar? What are you doing here? I thought you were on the home planet. ::eyes darken:: And why were you a Controller, getting close to me?! ::puts tail to Jahar's throat.:: Also. One more step closer, your head will be removed. ::steps in front of Quan, protecting her.::

Q:::smiles inwardly at Ax's behavior.:: Aximili...

A:But-I won't because you are now family and you are free. ::withdraws tail::

Ja,Cl,L:Grandma!

J,C:::Jake and Cassie walk in with their shirts off, no one seems to notice.::

J:"Whoa ..."

C:"What'd we miss?"

J,C:::look at each other::

C:"Damn! I knew we forgot something." ::hands Jake shirt and puts on shirt. Suddenly everyone notices Jake and Cassie ... and the fact that they are wearing each others clothes.::

OOCNi:((Okay, now I know why I can't quit simming, this will happen.))

M:::Marco looks at Cassie's pink shirt on Jake which is way too small for him.:: "It's a good look on you."

J:::Jake turns beat red.::

Q:Mother ... there's something I need to tell you. Lutmash and Estrid ... they ... they're ... ::trails off, too emotionalized to speak more.::

Ja,Cl,L:::they all trip.:: ((74, 75, 76))

A:::touches Quan's shoulder:: They're dead.

R:::walks over to Cassie.:: "Now THAT is much better than what you were wearing before." ::smirks then spots Cassie's hand.:: "Woah! What is this rock?!! ::turns on her cousin.:: "Jake! What is THIS?!"

J:::grins:: "I think there is something we should tell you guys ..."

T:::coming over and standing next to Rachel.:: "What?"

R:::shoves ring in his and everyone else's faces:: "I think the RING speaks for itself!"

Ring:"Hi! I'm the ring. I've been _dying_ to meet you guys! I mean, you were friends with the Pen! Wait 'til the guys back home hear this!"

M:"What is it with talking inanimate objects?!"

J:::puts his arm around Cassie:: "Cassie and I are getting married when we're older. After we graduate high school."

Ring:"Hey! I was JUST about to say that!"

OOCEm:((Oh no ... Not AGAIN!))

T:"Congratulations ... I think."

R:::turns on Tobias:: "How come _I_ didn't get any jewelry?!"

T:::looks panicked:: "Um ... I didn't have time to go shopping. Ya know, being a bird and all!"

R:"Oh." ::turns around::

T:::sighs in relief.::

::meanwhile, on Earth, Visser Eight has taken control of the Yeerk invasion. Almost ¾ of the human population are Controllers.::

OOCJe:((I am mad. Ali and Nicole aren't simming, I haven't been dismissed by Ali, and the Animorphs were going to fight the Yeerks on some other planet, but THEY NEVER DID!!!!!!))

An:::talking in open mind speak to commander:: Sir, Visser Three's ship has been spotted. Apparently, he followed our visitor's here.

J:"It's our fault this is happening, so we're going to fix it. Ax, go get 8 space heads. We're going aboard the Visser's ship."

R:"Great, let's do it."

M:"I was afraid you were going to say that."

A:Quan, I think it'll be best you stay with the children.

Q:::cuddles up to Ax:: No, Aximili! I can't leave you!

A:::puts arms around Quan and to Jake.:: Jake, I believe we should wait 'til later. Quantana and I have something very important to discuss about the safety of our children. ::Ax and Quan walk off with the kids.::

Q:Aximili, since I met you I have fought beside you, and I'm not going to leave you now! The children can stay on the ship, with my mother.

A:::looks into her eyes and puts his hands on her shoulder.:: Quantana. This is a teaching ship. I thought we could leave the children here ... to be trained as warriors, doctors, and scientists.

Q:::becomes enraged:: WHAT?! They said this was a military ship! You lied to me!!! My children will NOT be warriors!

A:Since when were they your children?! There're my children, too. And they _WILL_ be warriors because _I_ said so and I'm the dominate male!

Q:Um ... NO! Dominant male my ASS!

A:Quantana, have you seen the way they fight? Leehara especially, they are talented.

Q:I DON'T CARE!! They will not be subject to the pain of this war! ::whirls around and starts running for the children.::

A:Quan! They were born into this war! As were we! With or without us, they will still have to face it and they will have to fight. If they stay here and are properly trained, then they will at least have a chance.

Q:No! No! No! They will not fight! Do you hear me?! THEY WILL NOT FIGHT!!

A:::Shakes Quan:: Quantana! Listen to me. If you don't believe me, then ask one of the others. They will give you the same answer.

Q:::beyond reason.:: NO! ::jerks out of his grasp.:: The war has destroyed too many of my family! It will NOT destroy my children.

A:::shouting:: For the last time! They are my children also, so we'll let them decide what they wish to be. Leehara! Jaina! Clovis! Come here, NOW!

OOCNi:((Jenni is mean.))

Q:No! ::stands in front of them, trying to change his mind.:: Aximili, you can't do this, they're just children, I've lost too many people-

A:I lost my brother, Tobias lost his father, Jake lost his brother, Marco lost his mother, and Melissa lost both her parents to this war! You have all the family you need so you have no need to complain!!

Q:I LOST MY FATHER TO THE YEERKS, ESTRID TO THE YEERKS, AND LUTMASH TO YOU!!!!!!!!!

A:::suddenly notices the children standing there.:: Children, would you like to stay on the ship and learn to be warriors, like me? Or do you want to come with us and have no future?

Q:::glares at him and says privately.:: Don't twist it around! ::to children:: Children, just ignore your father. He's in one of his ... moods.

OOCEm:((Not again ...))

Ja:Stop it! Both of you! ::everyone, everywhere on the ship stops.:: Mom, Dad is right. It is our choice. I want to be a warrior.

L:::steps next to her twin.:: Me too.

Cl:So do I.

Q:::starts to cry.::

A:::privately to Quan.:: Jaina and Leehara are too much of our children. They have to fight, it's in their blood.

Q:It's happening again. I'm losing everyone! ::runs off crying.::

A:::runs after her and catches up with her.:: Quantana, you won't lose your children. ::cups Quan's chin with his thumb and forefinger and lefts her head to look into her eyes.:: And you won't lose me.

Q:::bursts into tears again.:: Oh, Ax!

A:::kisses her:: Shh, shh. It will be all right. You have to trust me.

Q:Promise?

A:::nods:: I promise. You will not lose me or our children to this war. We will win.

Q:Someday.

A:Yeah. Someday. I swear.

Q:::hugs him:: I'm sorry. I'm just so scared ...

A:I know. We all are.

Q:I love you, Ax.

A:I love you, too.

Ring:::crying:: "Oh! This is so beautiful!" ::to the little cricket:: "Our little babies are all grown up and saving China! Ya got a tissue?"

OOCEm:((Psycho!))

::back on battle bridge, everyone is fighting Visser Three's ship (Star Wars style!)::

::bang ... bang ... spoon ... bang ...::

::suddenly, Visser Three's ship blows up (Death ship style!) Everybody cheers.::

M:"Well ... that was-" ::everyone tackles Marco in order to shut him up.::

HB:::It's too late! The Hork-Bajir have affixed themselves to Marco's brain waves, so they hear him. 100 Hork-Bajir burst into the room.::

R:"There's too many too ignore!"

M:"Say ... I wonder if Visser Three go loose ..." ::Everyone groans::

All:"No!!" ::V3 bursts into the room::

J:"Shit!" ::Everyone morphs before V3 can see them.::

OOCJe:((Yeah, since they're surrounded by Hork-Bajir, V3 doesn't see them.))

Q,A:::walk in, Ax goes back to help Jake.::

Q:::turns around ... and runs into V3! Is so shocked, she speaks.:: Father?

V3:::slashes at Quan.::

Q:::is so surprised she almost gets beheaded, but ducks::

A:::pulls her out of the way, then faces V3:: Finally time for you to die. ::to himself. Morphs rattle snake and poisons V3::

V3:AHHHH!!!! ::slides out of Alloran's ear.::

A:::stomps V3 slug flat and dead. Looks at Alloran.::

Q:Father? Are you all right?

Alloran:::is unconscious and is taken to sick bay where he is healed by Cassie.::

Q:::later, Quan is sitting by her father in the sick bay, Jahar is also there.::

Alloran:::stirs::

HB:::all have disappeared in a puff of smoke because ... um ... just because!::

Q:Father?

Alloran:::turns and looks at her:: Quantana? ::looks around:: I'm free?

Q:::nods:: Yes.

Jahar:::comes over the Alloran.:: Hello, Alloran.

Q:::Quan leaves her parents alone.::

A:Quan. Are you alright?

Q:::looks up at Ax, her eyes are shining for the first time since the twins were born.:: He's okay, Ax. My father ... he's finally free ... and you helped. How can I ever repay you, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, my husband?

A:You don't have to repay me, Quan. ::kisses her tenderly:: I love you. ::back to the others.::

J,C:::Jake and Cassie kiss.::

R,T:::Rachel and Tobias kiss.::

M,K:::Marco and Katrina kiss.::


	3. Chapter 3

Simming

Key:

Dialogue: Human-with quotation marks _"Hello"_

Andalite/Morph-with greater-than/less-than signs 

__

Hello

Action:Two colons on both sides _::walks over to Jane::_

Out Of Character(OOC): Two parenthesizes on both sides 

((Hi! How are you?))

Main Character Key:

Jake:**J**

Rachel:**R**

Tobias:**T**

Cassie:**C**

Marco:**M**

Katrina:**K**

Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill:**A**

Quantana-Semitur-Jahar:**Q, RQ**

Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia:**Ja**

Leehara-Semitur-Cinnabon:**L**

Clovis-Corill-Wilks:**Cl**

Visser Three/Alloran:**V3, Alloran**

Ring:**Ring**

Yeerk:**Y**

Andalite:**An**

Hork-Bajir:**HB**

Kaia:**Ka**

Ellimist/Alf:**Elli, Alf**

Writer Key (in order of appearance)

Ali:**OOCAl, ICAl**

Jenni:**OOCJe, ICJe**

Emily:**OOCEm, ICEm**

Nicole:**OOCNi, ICNi**

Sean:**OOCSe, ICSe**

Megan:**OOCMe**

Daphne:**OOCDa**

Alexis:**OOCLexi**

Leah:**OOCLe**

Sarah:**OOCSa**

Rachel:**OOCRa**

Liz:**OOCLi**

Disclaimer: The Animorphs do not belong to us. We did make up characters for the sake of the story, like Quan, Lutmash, and Katrina. The rest belong to K.A. Apple-gate and Scholastic books. We are not paid for this, it is a story we worked on for a long time, just for fun. Writing it has been a lot of fun.

Information of the Authors: Jenni, Ali, Emily, and Nicole are all in 8th grade with many of the same classes. They sim during school, or at sleepovers. Jenni has been simming since July 21, 1998. Ali has been simming since October, 1998. Emily has been simming since September, 1999. Nicole has been simming since October, 1999.

Authors' Note:

To read the author's notes, go to the first chapter of our simming. Thank you!

**__**

WARNING: Do not read on if you object to swearing or cannot take a joke. This simming will start out serious, but will turn funny. If you object to our creative views, do not complain, because:

**__**

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Q:::looks up at Ax, her eyes are shining for the first time since the twins were born.:: He's okay, Ax. My father ... he's finally free ... and you helped. How can I ever repay you, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, my husband?

A:You don't have to repay me, Quan. ::kisses her tenderly:: I love you. ::back to the others.::

J,C:::Jake and Cassie kiss.::

R,T:::Rachel and Tobias kiss.::

M,K:::Marco and Katrina kiss.::

OOCJe:((I am so moved. I get to start page 200. I'd like to thank to Internet for showing me simming, Ali for always simming, Emily for making me turn into her and making all the funny parts, Nicole, because I HATE NICOLE, Megan, cuz I feel like it, Daphne for ... um, something, and myself because I'm like that.))

::Jenni's favorite scene: The Pen's Death.::

::Emily's favorite scene: Everyone bursts into FLAMES!::

R:::Rachel trips:: ((77))

OOCEm:((Thank you all.))

OOCJe:((I'm placing bets ... how long will it take to get to p.300?))

OOCEm:((A month ... maybe a month and a half.))

OOCNi:((This is stupid, but, a couple of weeks.))

OOCAl:((A couple of weeks. Please note: Changes on page 200.))

OOCEm:((No!))

Ja,Cl,L:::go to Ax and Quan who are making out.:: Mother, Father, we've come to a decision. We all wish to be warriors and up hold the family pride.

A:::is touched.:: I am very proud of you.

Q:::smiles outwardly::

A:Now, if you'll excuse your mother and I ... ::Takes her hand:: Some unfinished business to do.

Ja,Cl,L:::leave parents alone.:

An:::goes to Ax:: Aximili. The Captain wishes his congratulations to you, for you are to be awarded War-Prince of the Earth-base station. ::leaves Ax and Quan ... ALONE::

Q:And here I thought it was over.

A:It never is. ::kisses Quan.::

OOCEm:((And ... well, we know what they're probably going right now ... so. Let's move on.))

OOCJe:((Oh! On to Alloran and Jahar.))

Alloran:::gets up and walks unsteadily around the room.::

Jahar:How long has it been since you've been able to walk on your own?

Alloran:Too long ...

OOCRa:((I'm one crazy mofo. I had to pop because he wouldn't give me my props in O town.))

R:::Rachel trips.::((78))

R:::Rachel trips ((79)) into Tobias's arms.:: "I love you, shmoopy."

T:"Do you ever get that feeling that you found the person you were meant for?"

R:"Yeah, let's make out."

T:"Do you remember when we used to talk all night?"

R:"Yeah, let's make out." ::Rachel kisses Tobias.::

T:::breaks away.:: "I have something to tell you."

R:"What?"

T:"I ... I love you ..."

R:::smiles:: "I love you, too." ::They kiss again. Moving onto ... anyone but Tobias and Rachel! Let's try Marco and Katrina!::

M:"Hair, hair, hair! I love hair!"

K:"Huh?"

M:"I just felt like saying hair. Hair, hair, hair, BIG HAIR!!!"

K:"All right ..." ::Samantha and Thomas pop in::

Samantha:"Why are you here?"

Thomas:"Well, this is KFC, right?"

Samantha:"Yeah, but ..."

Thomas:"But what? You ran outta chicken? Buck, buck, bajook!"

Samantha:"Shut up you retard!"

Thomas:"Make me, you little whore!"

Samantha:"Fine!" ::she proceeds to kick his face in:: "What do ya think, ass!" ::they pop out, no one notices.::

M:"Anyway, back to hair!"

K:"Oh, shut up!"

M:"Make me!"

K:"I will!"

M:"Okay!"

K:"Um, what just happened?"

M:"I'm not sure." ::with a lack of anything better to do, Marco and Katrina start kissing.::

An:::the Captain starts wondering where exactly his ship is or where it's going.::

K:"Damn!"

M:"What?!"

K:::pauses:: "Nothing." ::they go back to making out.::

OOCJe:((Kay. We. Need. A. PLOT! Ali, let's do that thing with the Ellimist.))

An:::Andalites decide humans are way too weird and put them back on Earth, along with Ax, Quan, Jaina, Leehara, Clovis, Alloran, and Jahar.::

OOCEm:((What Ellimist thing?))

OOCJe:((We aren't telling you and Nicole. ;-) You have to improvise. By the way, I'd like to point out the ¾ of humans are now infested.))

1st voice:"Cities near the shore or beach."

2nd voice:"Oh! Why did you write it twice?"

1st voice:"I don't know."

OOCEm:((I'm not going to ask.))

All:::the Animorphs are standing in the scoop.::

OOCEm:((I think we should build a new scoop for Alloran and Jahar, and where is Tobias going to live now that he is human?!))

OOCJe:((Oh! We almost forgot! Kaia's there too, living in a house with Katrina.))

All:::everyone meets in the barn::

J:"Um, hello ... um, my name is Jake and I'm the unofficial leader."

All:"Hi, Jake!" ::all start singing "It's a Happy Day." Alloran and Kaia are talking quietly but Tobias, as always, hears.::

Alloran:It's been a long time.

Ka:"Yes. I see you've married. I thought you and ... your brother ... were dead."

Alloran:When I lost him, I figured you were dead, as well. Jahar was there for me through it all, even when I released the epidemic.

Ka:"I'm glad you found happiness."

OOCEm:((Um ... I'd just like to point out that if he is talking in PRIVATE thought-speech, then no one should be able to hear him. But Tobias is magical, so ... Also, Nicole is a jackass.))

Alloran:I did, for a time. Before I was turned into a Controller. ::hangs head in shame:: I can't believe I killed Elfangor. ::this time everyone hears him and the barn gets very quiet. Ax and Tobias look at Alloran. To Ax:: I'm sorry.

A:I know it wasn't you. It was the Yeerk. But I didn't just lose a brother, Tobias lost his father when Elfangor died. And these human children lost their peaceful, ignorant lives.

Alloran:::looks around at all of them. To Tobias:: I'm sorry. You know, I knew your mother.

T:"What was she like?"

Alloran:::thinking.:: She was very stubborn, and strong for a human. Elfangor must have loved her a lot to come here and become human just to stay with her.

T:::looks sad for awhile, everyone remembers Elfangor.::

J:"You know our secret now. If the Yeerks find you ..."

Elli:THEY WILL NOT.

A:Oh shit!

All:"Ax-imili!"

Elli:::with his great power, he swoops everyone to the frozen Yeerk pool (book #7) but the children are not there.:: I AM HERE TO MAKE YOU AN OFFER. ::everyone looks to Jake, even the adult Andalites, for a decision. Jake knows that this is probably a trick, but they need the Ellimist on their side.::

J:"We accept."

M:"Here we go again."

R:"Let's do it."

Elli:AS YOU WISH. ::he sweeps them to an Earthlike planet, but no other beings are around. The children are not there and the Animorphs are all along with Alloran, Jahar, and Katrina's mom.:: YOU ARE YOUR OWN FAMILY NOW. ::People here: Jake, Greg (dad), Nikki (mom), Tom (brother), Homer (dog), Rachel, Dan (dad), Naomi (mom), Jordan, Sara (sisters), Tobias, Loren (mom), Human Elfangor (dad), Dude (cat), Cassie, Aisha (mom), John (dad), Marco, Eva (mom), Jeremy (dad), Nora (stepmom), Elucid (dog), Ax, Noorlin (dad), Forlay (mom), Andalite Elfangor, Quan, Alloran, Jahar, Lutmash, Estrid, Katrina, Kaia = 33))

OOCEm:((No! Estrid is evil!))

OOCJe:((Now she's unevil.))

J:"You tricked me. I didn't know this is what you meant!"

Elli:THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO GO HOME WOULD BE FOR ONE OF YOU TO DIE.

J:"Then take me. I will die for my mistake."

E:No. I will die. It's the only way to make up for my wrongs.

Elli:VERY WELL. ::Estrid disappears and the Animorphs are on Earth.::

OOCEm:((Well, that was abrupt ...))

T:::looks around:: "Ya know, we could have at least tried that world out."

Elli:::takes them back with everyone there.:: I CANNOT TAKE YOU BACK NOW. GOOD LUCK.

M:"I knew that seemed too easy.

Estrid:What? I'm here?! Alive?!

A's M,D:Aximili? What ... what are you doing here? What are we doing here?

An. Elf.:Wha – What am I doing here? Alive! Aximili! You're alive! ::rushes to him and hugs him.::

T:::looks up at Elfangor (the human one):: "Father?"

H Elf."Tobias? My son!" ::they hug::

Loren:::walks up to the two of them.:: "Elfangor? I though you were dead. I haven't seen you in eighteen years. And Tobias? I haven't seen you for ... too many years." ::they all hug.::

Tom:::sees Ax, Elfangor, Forlay, Quan, Noorlin, Alloran, Jahar, Estrid, and Lutmash. Gets pissed off and attacks them:: "Andalites!!!!!"

OOCJe:((::pause:: Lot's of hugging ...))

An:::Andalites stare at him blankly as Tom "attempts" to kill them.::

An Elf:::knocks Tom aside easily:: Who are these people?

T:"You know Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Ax, and Marco. Oh, and Quan. The rest are their families. The one who attacked you was Tom."

J:"He's a Controller."

An Elf:::looks surprised, everyone else looks confused.::

J:::gesturing towards Katrina and Kaia:: "This is Katrina and her mom, Kaia."

An Elf:I'm proud of you all. You are all still alive. ::turns and sees Alloran, whips tail blade to his throat.:: What is he doing here?!

Q:He is my father! And he is no longer a Controller. ::EVERYONE, but the Animorphs look amazed.::

An Elf:Who destroyed the Abomination?

A,Q:We did.

An Elf:::looks at Quan and his brother, smiles.::

Q:He took my father, after all.

A:And killed my brother.

An Elf:I'm here now, aren't I?

J:"But for how long?"

M:::Eyes are dark:: "Yeah. The Ellimist isn't known for being truthful."

C:"What did he mean by, 'now I can't take you back?'"

T:"Are we supposed to stay here forever?"

Q:::suddenly realizes the kids aren't there.:: Jaina! Leehara! Clovis! Where are you? Aximili, they're not here!

A:Who are you talking about? I never heard those names, are you all right?

Q:Aximili, what are you talking about? Our children, where are our children?! ::all Animorphs look generally confused.::

C:::gently:: "Quan, you don't have any children."

A:::snorts:: Like I'll ever reproduce with you.

Q:But ... don't you ... our children ... ::realization dawns in her eyes:: The Ellimist!

T:::Thinks for a moment:: "Ya know, these names do sound familiar."

Q:Yes! ::rushes over to Tobias:: Tobias! Do you remember? ::stares at him intently:: Tobias, think!

A:::pulls Quan off Tobias:: Quantana, leave Tobias alone. Everything's fine. ::privately to his and her parents.:: Can you help me lay her down? I think she's hallucinating. 

OOCJe:((Inhalants ...))

Q:No, let me go! Tobias, remember! Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia, Leehara-Semitur-Cinnabon, Clovis-Corill-Wilks!

T:"I know I've heard them before somewhere." ::pauses:: "I know, aren't they the names of the new characters in the new comics, 'Is Something Out There?'"

Jahar:Quanta, listen to me, you just need to get some sleep, okay? ::Ax and the other Andalites help Quan to slowly lay down:: You'll wake up, and it will all be a dream. ::starts singing an ancient Andalite lullaby::

Q:But ... my children ... all alone ... ::falls asleep.::

Sara:"Mommy, those are aliens!"

An,H Elf:::both Elfangors stare at each other in amazement::

An Elf:Human ...

H Elf:"And Andalite ..." ::Tobias and Loren slowly approach the two Elfangors. Loren recognizes both, Tobias is just confused.:: 

Loren:"Elfangor? And ... Elfangor?" ::Humans, other than Animorphs, have clustered into a group away from the aliens.::

A:::steps up to Human Elfangor and puts his tail blade to throat:: How dare you impostor War-Prince Elfangor! Now who are you really?

H Elf:"I am Elfangor, Aximili."

An Elf:He is my human morph, when I came to Earth I became human. This is who I was."

R:::looks at human Elfangor and stands next to Tobias:: "He looks like you, Tobias."

An,H Elf:::smiles::

Sara,Jor:::(Jor being Jordan) are watching Quan curiously::

Naomi:::(Rachel's Mom):: "Girls, get away from it!"

R:"Mom, it's okay! They're friendly. They're my friends." ::points to each one as naming them.:: "This one sleeping is Quan, Ax, Elfangor, Quan's parents Alloran and Jahar, her siblings Lutmash and Estrid, and Ax and Elfangor's parents Noorlin and Forlay. Elfangor gave me, Jake, Cassie, Tobias, and Marco the power to change into animals, to fight the Yeerks, which are evil slugs that crawl into your ear and control you body and you can't escape." ::sighs:: "So that's why my grades dropped."

Naomi:"That is the WORST excuse I have ever heard!"

R:::sighs again and morphs bear.::

Dan:::(Rachel's Dad):: "OHMIGOD!"

R:::laughs inside their heads:: I told you, Jake, Cassie, Marco, Katrina, and Tobias can do it too. ::everyone proceeds to morph and further shock their parents except for Tobias's, of course.::

An Elf:I knew I had chosen well when I chose my son and his friends.

M:::mutters privately to human Animorphs:: We were the only one's there to choose from.

Elucid:::(Marco's stepmother's dog) yips and barks and jumps at Marco's morph::

Nora:::(Marco's stepmother):: "Elucid! Get down! Stop it! Elucid! Come here now!" 

Aisha:::(Cassie's mom)::"Wow! Think about the information we can get on animals if we could know what it feels like to be one!"

Jeremy: ::(Marco's dad):: "I've been watching way too much TV."

M:Dad, this isn't a dream.

OOCNi:((What to say. Um ... um ...

Naomi:::Rachel's mom trips:: ((80))

Dan:::Rachel's dad trips onto Rachel's mom:: ((81))

OOCAl:((Heehee.))

John:::(Cassie's dad):: "Hey, how many animals can you morph?"

C:Let's see, Jake's dog Homer, Tobias's cat Dude, horse, gorilla, elephant, tiger, lizard, Chapman's cat Fluffer McKitty, flea, shrew, wolf, trout, seagull, dolphin, ant, fly, cockroach, peregrine falcon, bald eagle, osprey, northern harrier, red-tailed hawk, owl, grizzly, rattlesnake, lobster, skunk, termite, wolf spider, bat, squirrel, great white shark, raccoon, Hork-Bajir, hammerhead shark, parrot, rhino, mole, mosquito, Leeran caterpillar, butterfly, cobra, dragonfly, rat, mouse, bunny, anteater, polar bear, seal, Howler, sperm whale, giant squid, chimpanzee, cows, eel, Yeerk, ram, starfish, Andalite, cockatoo, Marco's dog Elucid, orca whale, cheetah, buffalo, black-capped chickadee ..."

Aisha,John: ::staring at her in amazement.::

C:"... Jaguar, monkey, crocodile, dinosaurs," ::pauses:: "Well, not really. And the list goes on ..." ::everyone but the Animorphs says:: "Wow!"

Sara:::jumps up and down in tantrum:: "That's unfair! I wanna turn into animals, too!!" ::everyone demorphs, Escalin device appears::

J:::catches it as it falls from the sky:: "No! We're not dragging anyone else into this! Remember David, people?" ::everyone looks down in guilt and the box disappears::

OOCJe:((It burst into flames ...))

Greg:::(Jake's dad):: "So, how'd we get here?"

Nora:::(Marco's stepmom):: "And where is here, exactly?"

R:"We're not sure."

A:"Well, you got here by the Ellimist."

Nikki:::(Jake's mom):: "What's an Ellimist?"

Jahar:A more-evolved being who seems to be all powerful.

Q:::wakes up::

T:"He's not all powerful. He couldn't make me human again unless I lost my morphing powers. 

An Elf:How did you get them back?

T:"A faery named Emily told me I could stay in my human form and still be able to morph."

An Elf:Alright ...

M:"Trust me, that's not the weirdest thing that's happened."

R:"Yeah. The talking pen was."

Ring:"All hail the pen!" ::Jake and Cassie's parents notice the ring::

Aisha:::(Cassie's mom):: "Cassie, what's that really big rock?"

C:"Um ... well ..."

J:::puts arm around Cassie:: "We're planning to marry when we graduate."

A:::turns to his and Quan's parents:: Quantana and I are already married.

A,Q par.:::gasp::

J,C par.:::gasp::

Alloran:::part of ritual:: Aximili, do you promise to care for and protect Quantana?

A:Yes.

Forlay:And Quantana, do you promise to support and love your family?

Q:Yes.

Jahar:Aximili, will you support your family, and keep it strong?

A:Yes.

Noorlin:And Quantana, will you stay strong for your family and keep hope for the future?

Q:Yes.

A:::takes Quan's hand and smiles at her.::

Q:::smiles back::

Noorlin:Then we send you hope and strength for the future.

Alloran:May you love and honor each other for ever. ::the ritual is complete::

R:::cries::

OOCAl:((Yes, Rachel cries, don't believe me? Read book #35. Rachel cries at weddings.))

M:"I hate to break the moment, but we need to build some shelter if we're staying here, which, I might add, we are."

J:"We probably need a lot of shelters."

Alloran:::abruptly:: We need to establish who is leader. ::tension mounts, all the Animorphs look at Jake::

A:Jake was my Prince, and is now my Captain.

R:"Jake has always been our leader."

C:"A good one, too."

Alloran:A human child?

M:"No, he's a squirrel."

Q:Father, Jake is a strong leader. He's-

Alloran:Are you saying I'm not, daughter?

Q:No, I ... ::trails off, stricken.::

Eva:::(Marco's mom):: "I think an adult should be in charge." ::everyone looks at her, as if just noticing that she is there.::

M:"Well, it's not going to be you!"

Eva:"Why not?"

M:"Because you are a Controller."

Jeremy:::(Marco's dad):: "What's a Controller?"

J:"Someone controlled by a Yeerk."

Greg:::(Jake's dad):: "What exactly are Yeerks?"

M:"The bad guys. Slugs that control our brains."

Alloran:This human of yours is a Controller. Her Yeerk is called Visser One. That is a very powerful rank.

Q:::while this is going on, privately:: Tobias?

T:"Yes?"

Q:Do you remember my children?

T:::pause:: "Yes"

Q:::sighs:: The Ellimist must have erased the others' memory. The fact that we remember them may mean they're not ... dead. But, I can't know for sure.

T:"Why would the Ellimist kill your kids?"

Elli:I DID NOT KILL THEM. ::suddenly, everyone but Tobias and Quan are frozen in time.::

OOCEm:((I am no longer a bird everyone! What is with these: ? I am human. Me as in Tobias. Thank you.))

Q:Then why aren't they here? And why are we?

OOCEm:((I'm going to hurt Mr. Snelling. Does anybody care? Stupid County Chorus!!))

T:"You brought back Elfangor, Estrid, and Lutmash. They were all dead. Why couldn't you bring Quan's kids?"

Elli:THEY ARE YOUR ONLY WAY HOME.

Q:But you said you couldn't take us home. How could my children be our key home? Where are they?

Elli:THEY ARE BACK ON YOUR WORLD. THEY ARE SAFE.

T:"How are they our key home?"

Elli:YOU HAVE TO GET THE OTHERS TO REMEMBER.

Q:Remember my children?

Elli:YES.

Q:::warily:: And that's all?

Elli:PERHAPS.

T:::sighs:: "What else do we have to do?"

Elli:QUANTANA-SEMITUR-JAHAR, YOU MUST GET AXIMILI TO SACRIFICE THE THING MOST IMPORTANT TO HIM.

Q:And what does that mean?!

Elli:::silence::

OOCEm:((He has to sacrifice Quan! Don't you see! Thank you, Jenni!))

T:::has a bad feeling about all this:: "The thing most important to him ... oh no."

Q:What is it, Tobias?

T:"Don't you see it Quan? The thing most important to Ax is ... you."

Q:::sighs:: I don't know, Tobias. It doesn't seem that way. Aximili values his brother and his honor very highly. If- ::suddenly, everyone is unfrozen.::

A:Fortunately, we have nothing to fear. There are no Kandrona rays here. In three days, Visser One and the Yeerk controlling Tom will die.

T:::quietly to Quan:: "He loves you more than honor, we learned that when he wouldn't give up your children, even as young as you both are. And he lived after Elfangor died, but if you died ..." ::Tobias trails off as he realizes that that is exactly what might happen::

OOCJe:((Well, isn't this a dilemma! ::pause:: I love that word. Dilemma. Hehe.))

Q:Princess Cassie?

C:"Yeah, Quan?"

Q:Tobias and I know how to get out of here. The Ellimist told us.

C:"How?"

T:"He said you all need to remember Quan's children and-"

Q:::privately:: Don't tell them the other thing!

T:"-I know how to make them remember, Quan."

J:"But Quan doesn't have any children."

T:"Guys, do you remember the pen?"

M:"The PEN!" ::starts crying on Katrina's shoulder.::

T:"Yes, Marco, the pen. Do you remember how the pen died?" ::Everyone thinks (we can see the little light bulbs going off above their heads.)::

J:"It was saving someone ... a little girl."

R:"Named ... Jaina?"

Q:"Yes! Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia was one of my twin daughters!

C:::mutters to Rachel:: "Cassia?"

Q:Yes, Cassie. Remember? I named her after you.

C:"Yeah ... yeah, I do!"

K:"And your other girl ..."

M:"Leehara!"

C:"Was kidnapped by the Yeerks ..."

R:"Jaina and ... someone else, went to go save her."

A:The boy ... his name was ...

J:"Clovis!"

Q,T:"YES!" ::silence::

Jeremy:::(Marco's dad):: "So ... if you remember these kids, why aren't we back?"

T:::hesitant:: "There's something else ..." ::everyone groans::

A:What is it?

OOCEm:((I don't think we should tell them for three days.))

Q:I don't think we should tell you for three days. 

All: ::Everyone looks at Tom and Marco's mom::

J:"Good point."

Aishi:::(Cassie's mom):: "Why? What happens in three days?"

C:::looks guilty:: "The Yeerks will die of starvation."

Aishi:"That sounds horrible!"

J:"It is. Trust me. I've been through it." ::All the Animorphs look at Jake and remember book #6, all adults look at Jake with respect::

Alloran:::sees his chance for leadership slipping away:: I was also a Controller. For 36 years. ::Everyone looks at him blankly:: This child may have been a leader against the Yeerks, but they are not a threat here. An Andalite has much knowledge of survival in the wilderness. As the senior Andalite, I should be the one in charge. ::everyone continues to stare at him blankly::

OOCEm:((Jenni! Give me my buttons, Jackass!))

Alloran:With all your support, on to victory!

J:"And on the farm we don't like Al ..."

Everyone:"E-I-E-I-O!"

OOCJe:((My buttons! Mine!))

T:::shakes his head:: "Psychos .. all of you ..."

J:::glances at Alloran:: "Look, I never wanted to be the leader. And I know that you're no longer a Controller, but it's still hard to trust you."

R:"So, who are you thinking of, Jake?"

J:"The one who gave us our morphing powers." ::looks at Elfangor.:: "Elfangor, of course."

OOCJe:((Oh, that is sooooo typical of you, Jake and Emily!))

All:::everyone seems to agree::

OOCEm:((Jenni, you are a psycho. And to Ali and Nicole who will be reading this tomorrow, HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME HERE WITH JENNI?!?! Damn!))

OOCJe:((;-) ))

An Elf:I could not assume the responsibility of-

T:"Father, everyone trusts you."

An Elf:::sighs::

Loren:"But, which Elfangor should lead?"

A:How about both?

T:"A joint leadership." ::both Elfangors look at each other.::

H Elf:"I guess I can help build things."

An Elf:I can cut down these trees for houses for the humans and firewood.

C:::to Aisha and John:: "We can go check to the local plant and animal life. Quan and Jahar can help."

Forlay:::(Ax's mom):: I am also a biologist.

C:"Okay, Forlay can help, too."

H Elf:"We need to keep communications open."

M:"Who here has a cell phone?"

OOCEm:((Ya know, nobody has even noticed that they are on a completely different planet with all these aliens: They're just like, 'Oh, this is NORMAL!'))

All:::all the adults pull out various phones.::

H Elf:"Um ... okay. We should distribute the phones. Make sure every group has at least one."

OOCEm:((::Jenni trips! Over my foot!::)) ((83))

All:::Jake, Cassie, and all their parents go off. Rachel, Tobias, Ax, Quan, and all their parents. Marco and Katrina and their parents.::

OOCJe:((Aww, come on, Emily! _Describe_ what they're doing!))

All:::Cassie, Aishi, John, Nikki, Quan, Jahar, and Forlay are looking at wildlife, for food and such. Tobias, Rachel, and Ax have morphed bird and are scouting the terrain. Tom and Eva/Visser One are in heated conversation off to one side. Homer, Elucid, and Dude are ... sniffing things. Jordan and Sara are talking with Lutmash and Estrid out of curiosity, on both sides. Loren, Human Elfangor, Andalite Elfangor, Alloran, Noorlin, Jake, and Kaia are surveying, talking, and making decisions. Greg, Dan, and Jeremy are talking about what's happened and coming up with various theories. Marco is explaining the correct information to them. Naomi, Nora, and Katrina are also discussing ways to get out of what's happened::

OOCJe:((I think that might have been the longest action I have ever described. Well, I'm bored! We're having a review. So sue me.))

Sara:"Where ya from?"

Estrid:::stares at the child:: The Andalite homeworld. 

OOCNi:((And so they're morphing in front of the Yeerks. What's up with that?))

All:::three days passed and the Yeerks are dead.::

OOCJe:((No! No more magically passing days!))

Q:::suddenly, spots ...:: Cinnamonanium! What are you doing here?

OOCEm:((What the HELL is Cinnamonanium, Jenni?!))

OOCNi:((Yes, what the heck is that big word?))

OOCJe:((Cinnamonanium is Quan's pet bird, a black-capped chickadee.))

OOCEm:((Alright ... ::backs away from Jenni s l o w- l y::))

Q:::Quan's bird flies over to her, Quan trots over to her siblings.::

Jordan:"Is our cousin Tom really being controlled by aliens?"

Q:Yes. But don't worry, in three days, he'll be himself again.

Sara:"How?"

OOCEm:((Obviously, they weren't paying attention earlier.))

Q:::hesitantly:: The Yeerk in his head will die.

Sara:"Will Tom die?"

Q:No.

Jordan:"Will he be in pain?"

Q:A little. It really is a horrible experience.

Sara:"Did you go through it, too?"

Q:::pauses:: I was a Controller ... That was horrible enough. But my Yeerk left me.

Jordan:"Why?"

Q:Because your cousin Jake and his friends scared him.

OOCEm:((And then Jake stepped on him. That's really how this whole mess started.))

OOCJe:((It's all Jake's fault ...))

OOCNi:((Actually, it's all Quan's fault.))

All:::everyone somehow ended up in the same spot and now they're all together.::

M:"I've decided the only way out of this is to eat coconuts."

K:"And sing."

Kaia:"What a lovely idea!"

A:::lands and demorphs and spots Lutmash, becomes angry.:: Lutmash! What do you think you're doing here? Probably scaring the children, no doubt.

OOCJe:((Of which there are, what, two?!))

Q:Aximili, place don't start this again ...

Lutmash:For your information, Aximili, I don't know what I'm doing here. ::everyone pauses and realizes that NO ONE of them actually knows what they're doing there. Jordan and Sara run to Rachel in fear of the big, bad Andalite.::

R:"It's okay." ::glares at Lutmash.:: "Stop scaring my sisters!"

OOCJe:((I'd just like to point out, that, assuming Rachel was 14 in the series, Sara was 8, and Jordan was 12, Sara would be 12 and Jordan would be 16!!!!!))

Lutmash:::head turns to Rachel::

A:::as Lut's head turns, Ax strikes, missing him. Lutmash, fighting back, sends Ax to roll, who grabs a shredder he left there and lets out a volley of shots.::

OOCJe: ((Can you just picture an Andalite rolling?))

Q:::screams:: STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! ::gets between them:: You are brother-in-laws! You are related to me! Stop, now!

A:::hangs head in shame:: Sorry, Quan.

Lutmash:::strikes at Ax while he's not looking.::

A:::deflects it:: I'm not going to fight you, for the sake of my wife, your sister.

Q:::looks relieved::

Jeremy:"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts."

Kaia:"Deedaly dee."

Dan:"There they are a-standing in a row."

All:"Bum, bum, bum."

A:But ... ::strikes at Lutmash:: I must practice. ::the two fight::

Alloran:I'm betting on Lutmash, he's small, but agile.

Noorlin:Nah. Aximili is strong. He'll take down Lutmash any day.

An Elf:I bet Quantana will stop them. She likes her peace. ::luckily, none of the three heard the adult's comments::

Q:::deflects Ax's blow:: That doesn't mean you have to practice on each other! ::is attempting to ward off both of their attacks::

Loren:::whispering to Human Elfangor:: "Do Andalites always do this?"

J,R:::wondering if they should get involved::

Q:Don't you see? The cycle's just repeating itself! You need to stop- ::deflects another tail:: -before someone dies!

An Elf:Aximili! Be careful! You're going to kill Quan if you don't stop, _NOW_!

A:::stops and goes to shake Lutmash's hand.::

Lutmash:::shakes hands with Ax:: Good fighting.

A:Same to you. ::sounds too good to be true. Flips Lutmash.::

All:"AXIMILI!"

OOCJe:((I hate Mrs. W!!!!!))

OOCEm:((You are all psychos!))

Lutmash:::cuts Ax on side, everyone gasps::

OOCEm:((Hey if they're just sparring and one of them is hurt, do the Animorphs consider that bad?))

OOCJe:((NO, they give him a gold star.))

Q:::pulls him back:: STOP! Rachel, grab Ax!

R:::grabs Ax::

A:::starts to swing at Rachel, then realizes what he is doing::

T:"Ax! Stop!" ::grabs him::

H Elf:"This has gone far enough!"

An Elf:I agree. Stop fighting.

A,Lutmash:::Ax and Lutmash start to ignore them, before they remember that Elfangor(s) have a higher rank than the both of them::

A:::turns to his brother and Tobias and Rachel release him:: I'm sorry.

Lutmash:I'm sure.

A:::glaring at Lutmash:: I wasn't talking to you.

Q:While we're here, I think you two need to stay separated.

T:"I agree."

J:"Me too." ::looks at Ax sternly:: "If there was ever a time for me to reprimand you, it would be now."

A:I'm sorry, Prince Jake.

J:"Don't call me prince."

A:Yes Captain Jake.

J:::shakes his head.:: "Ax."

A:Yes, Captain Jake?

J:"Stop. You know I'm just Jake."

OOCEm:((What was Elfangor's full name again? I used to know it.))

OOCJe:((Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul. His human name was Alan/Al Fangor. So Tobias is Tobias Fangor.))

OOCEm:((Ya know ... I know that. But that wasn't Tobias's name until he found out that Elfangor was his father. And shouldn't it be Tobias Sirinal-Shamtul ... wait, that's not right ... Now I'm confused, I hope you're happy! Who is Gavin Darklighter? Is he related to Biggs?))

All An:::all the Andalites look at Jake in surprise.::

OOCJe:((Yes, they're cousins.))

OOCEm:((Aah. I see now. Sim, dammit!))

ICJe:::Emily trips:: ((84))

OOCEm:((Okay, NO! Sim for real. Is there a REASON you are talking through my glasses case?!))

OOCJe:((A few words on the that subject:

Geordi:"Data, have you ever seen this kind of configuration before?"

Data:::making hand motions with the tricorder:: "No, Geordi. I have not." ::turns tricorder to himself:: "Have you?" ::changes voice:: "No I have not. It is most unusual." ::looks at Geordi and laughs:: "Mr. Tricorder. Humor! I love it!"))

C:"I think we should all just get some sleep." ::magically, it's nighttime.::

J:::talking to Marco:: "I don't like this. No protection from predators."

M:"Jake, dude, we have 9 Andalites here, and six humans who can turn into big, bad, Earth animals, so I think we can survive."

J:::sighs:: "I don't know, this place makes me nervous. It doesn't seem real."

OOCEm:((Elfangor, Ax, Quan, Alloran, Jahar, Noorlin, Forlay, Estrid, Lutmash ... am I missing anyone?))

OOCJe:((No, unless you count Tobias and the human Elfangor.))

OOCNi:((Remind me to never leave you two alone with the notebook, and Emily, where the heck are you? I need to talk with you about ER. I think Carter's going to die. ::Sob.::))

M:"Did anyone else watch ER last night?

Naomi:"I did, I can't believe Carter may be dead."

M:"Carter, what about Lucy, she was stabbed first."

A:It was so sad.

Q:::stares at them incredulously:: We're stuck on a planet, a zillion miles from your home, and you're discussing the episodes of _ER_?

OOCJe:((Nicole, you're a moron. I can't believe Emily and Ali left me here with you.))

Jeremy:::(Marco's dad) to Human Elfangor:: "You know, we shouldn't be able to use these cell phones. They get signals from a satellite. Yet, they still work. Does this mean there are satellites up there, above this planet?"

M:"Well, duh! How else do you think we watched ER, we have cable!

H Elf:"There's a television here?"

K:"Yes, and we get all the normal channels except one, which is just a white screen. The odd thing is, it's almost like we're moving and so is the white screen. Crazy, huh?"

An Elf:Not if it were a picture of Z-space. Take us to it.

M:"Okay, but you're gonna have to wait 'til commercials. I'm watching FRIENDS. I think Rachel and Ross are finally gonna get back together." ::commercial comes on::

A:Oh, good! It's time for These Messages!

R:"Forget it, Ax. Let it go." ::changes the channel to the white channel.::

OOCJe:((The TV's are just magically there ...))

Jordan:::bursts into the room:: "Hey, move it! Voyager's on!"

Alloran:::who's also magically there, sticks his tail to her throat.::

An Elf:Alloran, what are you doing?

Alloran:She is trying to interfere.

Jordan:"RACHEL!"

R:"Let go of my sister!" ::is so enraged she manages to tackle Alloran and not harm Jordan:: "You psycho, what are you, crazy?"

Alloran:Maybe.

R:::then Rachel notices something, Alloran's eyes had once again returned dark and sinister. Suddenly, Tom bursts in::

Tom:"Hurry, somebody get him. The slug has left me and entered into his body."

Alloran:That is right, and I will be the new Visser Three. ::evil laugh::

OOCJe:((...))

R:::jumps up and backs away quickly::

J:"Battle morphs!"

An Elf:Andalites, cover them!

Jahar:::walks in and joins Alloran::

Eva:"The Yeerk! Visser One! She's in Jahar!"

Q:::Quan is not there.::

OOCNi:((::Lightbulb has just appeared over my head:: What if Ax has to kill Quan's parents but by doing that he would sacrifice the thing most important to him, Quan's love?))

OOCJe:((A very dim light bulb ... but still, a good idea.))

OOCNi:((:-P))

T:::meanwhile:: "I think Doug is gonna come back and marry Carol."

K:"Yeah, in another world! Carol's getting together with the Croatian guy. Anyway, Carter's way cuter than Doug."

OOCJe:((Okay, NO! Visser One is in Jahar. Visser Three (the new one) is in Alloran, and they're TALKING ABOUT WHO'S GETTING MARRIED ON A FICTIONAL TV SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))

OOCAl:((Hi! I'm back, magically, with electrode glue in my hair and it smells like fertilizer.))

A,An Elf:::puts tail to both Visser's throats::

OOCJe:((The Visser's are just standing there ...))

A:Actually, I believe some of those nurses are very attractive. ::suddenly, a bolt of lightening strikes and everyone forgets everything about ER!!!!!!!! Everyone except all the Animorphs. And no one forgets Carter or Lucy or how they were stabbed.::

K:::sobbing:: "Poor Carter."

V3:::begins to morph something huge:: Ha, ha, and, as Marco says, also ha! I got ya'll now!

V1:::in Jahar, begins to morph ... uh ... some ... monster ... thing ... yeah. The parents and siblings of the humans run in terror.::

J:"Morph your Tahiti spiders!" ::Tahiti spiders are highly poisonous and can kill anything with one sting. They acquire them in a future book::

OOCAl:((Nicole, only 3 people can morph spiders, and that's just the wolf spider.))

A,C,M:::begin to morph their snakes::

Q:::rushes in, not knowing her parents are the monsters and begins fighting them::

V3:::kicks Quan, sending her to be thrown 20 feet and knocked unconscious::

A:Quantana!

OOCNi:((That's what you think. They have all somehow acquired the Tahiti spider and all who didn't morph snakes morphed it.))

J:::walks slowly towards the monster having a hard time seeing it with his spider eyes.::

A:::demorphs and viciously attacks the monster which killed Quantana, attacking it several times until it falls dead. While Animorphs and Andalites try to keep the parents and siblings safe, Ax goes after the other monster, Jahar. Attacks her.::

Jahar:::demorphs, the Yeerk has left her and Ax stepped on it. Jahar wants to live her last moments in her true form:: Aximili, thank you. I would rather die than live a Controller. ::she takes her last dying breath and dies.::

A:::is shocked he killed his love's mother and father and runs to be alone::

C:::tends to Quan and a few minor wounds the others have.::

M,Jer,Ev:::Marco's family is celebrating the Yeerk's death.::

J:::as is Jake's family::

Lut,Es:::Lutmash and Estrid are mourning over their parents.::

A:::goes to Quan, takes her hands and privately whispers:: I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. ::lets her go and turns to go.::

Q:::wakes up, magically:: Aximili ... you're alright! What's happened to the monsters? Is Princess Cassie alright? What about my family?

A:::turns around with pained look:: I killed them. I kill them to protect you. ::runs::

Q:What? Who? ::feels a ball of panic in her stomach and runs after him:: AXIMILI! WHO DID YOU KILL?!

A:::stops running and turns around to face Quan, shouts:: I killed your parents, Quantana! I killed them to protect you!

Q:::Quan starts crying, although not a human's cry, and anguished cry nonetheless:: Do you hate me so much, you must kill my parents, the only people who ever loved me?!

A:I love you!

Q:You love no one but yourself! I have just now realized that. ::bows her head in despair::

A:Quantana, please ...

Elli:YOU HAVE SUCCEEDED. I CAN TAKE YOU BACK NOW. ::magically, they are all on Earth, in the barn.::

T:"What happened? We're back! We're back!" ::everyone celebrates and Rachel's parents kiss::

Q:::looks at Ax and walks away slowly::

A:Quantana, wait!

Q:::Quan turns around and shakes her head, then walks away::

A:::runs up beside her:: Quantana, please. I love you.

Q:::softly:: First my brother. Then all the confusion ... saying you loved me, then dating Delrassi, doing differently with your actions. Then Estrid, and our children, then you killed my pa- ::voice breaks:: It's too much, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. It's too much. I don't know what to believe anymore. ::runs away::

A:::calls out:: What about our children, Quantana! What about them?

Q:Kill them, too, I don't care!!! ::laughs to the wind:: I DON'T CARE! Ha, ha, ha, ha! I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!! ::insane with grief::

A:::mutters so she can hear:: Yeerk. ::runs to his scoop. When he gets there, Quan's already there. He remembers suddenly that it's not just his scoop, it's their scoop. Quan looks at him then lies down to sleep. Dream sequence::

~QUANTANA, TO GET OFF THIS PLANET, YOU MUST CONVINCE THE OTHERS OF YOUR CHILDREN'S EXISTENCE, AND AX MUST GIVE UP THE THING MOST IMPORTANT TO HIM, MOST IMPORTANT TO HIM ...Quantana, I did it to protect you, protect you ...~

A::sees Quan sleeping, knowing she will never be his. Gets up and goes to his big brother and Tobias.::

H Elf:::talking to An Elf:: "The humans cannot go back to their normal lives. They must fight the Yeerks."

An Elf:It must be their decision.

Loren:"Do they have a choice? The Yeerks are here whether we like it or not."

A:::walks in:: Elfangor?

An,H Elf:"What?"

A:_Andalite_ Elfangor.

An Elf:Yes?

A:May I have a word with you, alone? ::They go outside::

An Elf:What is it, Aximili?

A:It's about Quantana. I'm afraid we cannot be married any more. We hate each other and all we do is fight. It's terrible and I don't know what to do. I still have feelings for her, but she does not. Can you help me? What should I do, Prince Elfangor?

An Elf:Do you love her, Aximili?

A:I believe I do.

An Elf:Then that is all that matters. In the end, love will prevail.

A:Yes, but she does not return my love. Should I keep showing affection towards her? Females are very confusing. Almost a species in itself.

An Elf:You just have to keep at it. She'll come around. Trust me.

A:I will try, Prince Elfangor. Thank you. ::runs toward Quan::

Q:::but, when he reaches the scoop ... Quan has disappeared without a trace!::

OOCAl:((You're ruining the moment! I'm not writing 'til you make her reappear!))

OOCJe:((Nuh, uh! I am not ruining anything! Quan is just off doing a ummm ... performing a ritual. Yeah.))

Q:::performing a ritual. Yeah.::

A:::sees Quan and goes to her putting his hand on her shoulder.::

Q:::jerks away quickly:: What? ::hostile::

A:You know why we're back. Obviously, I don't. Quantana, I said I was sorry, but they were Controllers. I was scared for you. Remember the time we ... ::trails off and jerks head toward scoop::

Q:You didn't have to ... to ... kill them ...

A:::angry:: Well, you attacked them, and your father kicked you! Anyway, they were Controllers! We couldn't exactly tie them up and wait 'til the Yeerk crawled out! You don't understand!

Q:And you don't understand they were my parents!! My PARENTS, Aximili! I didn't know! But you did! We could have saved them! _I_ could have saved them!

A:What could you do?! You were unconscious! Quantana, were you willing to die? Never been able to see our children again? Quantana, if you died, I would have to die, too. I can't imagine living without you. ::chuckles:: I'm just amazed you put up with me for so long. No female, besides my mother, and you, of course, could put up with me for so long. ::smiles:: And I'm glad you did.

Q:My children ... ::shouts at the sky.:: And where are they, Ellimist?! Did you take them away from me, too?! Or do you have another of your petty deals for us!?

Elli:YOU MUST DECIDE TOGETHER. BUT YOU MAY ONLY CHOOSE THOSE WHO ARE TRULY YOURS.

Q:What? You enjoy riddles now? They are all mine!

A:::whispers:: Not Clovis, Clovis is the one who isn't ours. He's not even supposed to be here, isn't he?

Q:What do you mean, he's not supposed to be here? He has a right to live, doesn't he?

Elli:CLOVIS WAS NOT MEANT TO BE. CLOVIS WAS NOT WANTED AND WOULD NEVER BE WANTED. HE WOULD BE MISERABLE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE. HE IS HAPPY WHERE HE IS NOW. IF YOU CARED FOR HIM YOU WOULD LEAVE HIM WHERE HE IS.

A:How do we get our children back?

Elli:YOU MUST DECIDE ON THAT FACTOR. ::disappears::

Q:What do you mean, Clovis was not wanted?! I want him! He's my son! Where is he? Where are my daughters? ::as he disappears, runs with colliding force, but he is gone before she can reach him.::

A:Quantana, calm down. Clovis wasn't even ours! Ellimist was right! You only felt sorry abandoning him, so you – we took him on. So he's not really ours.

Q:I don't care! I love him like my son! Which he is! I WANT MY CHILDREN BACK!!!

A:Quantana! You are not staying under control! Calm yourself!

Q:NO! I don't CARE ABOUT CONTROL anymore! I'm _SICK_ of being jerked around by everyone! I'm _SICK_ of being _calm_ and in _control_! My parents are _dead_! I have two siblings who should be dead! Why?! Because I was _weak_! Because I was _sweet_, and _soft_, and _nice_, and _calm_, and in _control_! Well, NOT anymore! I want my children! All of them! And I don't care _what_ I have to do to get them back!

A:You'll just be hurting yourself! Now come on, let's go to the scoop or we'll go to the mall. Come on. ::takes Quan's arm and starts leading her away.::

Q:NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO!!! ::strikes at Ax violently.::

A:::dodges and assumes attack position while grabbing his shredder around his shoulder and sets it for stun::

Q:::Quan attacks again and Ax takes careful aim and fires, catching Quan in his arms::

T:::flies in and thinks Quan is dead:: Ohmigod, you killed Quan!

A:::looks at him, annoyed:: She's just stunned.

T:Oh. She looks dead. Why'd ya do it?

A:::calmly:: She went crazy.

T:So, Marco goes crazy all the time, we don't go around stunning him.

A:It's a different type of crazy.

OOCJe:((Thank you! Someone agrees that there are different types of crazy! I miss Emily! She needs to back me up.))

Q:::wakes up, magically::

A:Quantana! ::trying to hide disappointment.:: You're awake.

Q:What, what happened, what's going on?

OOCJe:((No! You make Quan sound like a moron!))

Q:Yes. I'm awake. ::disappears::

A:::goes after her.::

OOCJe:((...how can Ax follow her if he DOESN'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?!))

OOCAl:((::rewind!::))

Q:Yes. I'm awake. ::disappears::

A:Quantana! Where'd she go! Quantana! ::looks around frantically:: QUANTANA!!

Q voice:What?

A:Where are you? ::starts toward source and falls down hole and finds Quan by landing on her:: Ow ... Pain.

Q:::quietly:: No duh.

A:You okay?

Q:Yah, sure, I enjoy having 400 pounds sitting on me. ::sarcastically::

A:::gets off her, but then they are wedged together and cannot move:: Great. Just great. 

Q:::begins to morph Cinnamonanium.::

A:Ow! Quan! Wha-What are you doing! Ow! That hurts!

Q:I'm morphing you idiot! Hold still!

A:I'm not an idiot, you are! Now how am I supposed to get out?!

Q:If you can't figure that out, then Lutmash is right. ::flies out::

A:Right about what?! Tell me! ::morphs bird and flies after Quan::

Q:You don't deserve to know.

A:And why not? ::stern::

Q:Because you're a son of a BEEP ... –[This just in. Because immature ears may be listening, your conversation is being censored. Thank you, and don't forget to tune in later for the weather.]- ... female dog. ::stops:: What? That's not what I was trying to say!

A:::demorphs and becomes enraged, but knowing he can't hurt his wife, storms off::

Q:::smiles inwardly and demorphs and morphs to human.:: ::walks to the barn, where everyone is still gathered.::

An,H Elf:::begins meeting in barn::

An Elf:::to adults:: Now that you all know the truth, you must make any precaution to stay free.

H Elf:"That's right. So that's why we are wondering if you want to join your children's fight. To turn into animals and destroy the Yeerks."

R'sM,D;J'sM,D;K'sM: ::in unison:: "We'll do it!"

M'sM,SM,D;C'sM,D:"I don't know, sounds sorta dangerous. We shouldn't jump into things."

J:"Wait a minute! They don't know what it's like. Maybe they should just be understanding parents and defend us and give us excuses for school."

Naomi:::(Rachel's Mom):: "We're involved now! We can't just sit back and do nothing!"

Aishi:::(Cassie's Mom):: "But how can we fight a war we don't understand?"

OOCEm:((OH MY GOD! YOU ARE ALL PSYCHOS! THIS is what you people do when I'm not here?! I have nothing to write here.))

OOCJe:((Then we'll just have to be more psychos!))

Rsfamily:::Rachel and her parents trip, ((86, 87, 88)) the Animorphs stand there, saying nothing.::

Loren:::whispering to Marco, the closest person there.:: "Does this happen often?"

M:"Nah. Only every five minutes." ::singing:: "And I think to myself, Ooh, what a wonderful world." ::Loren looks at him and shrugs, If you can't beat em' join 'em:: 

M,Loren:"And I think to myself, what a wonderful world."

R:"I can't trip! I'm wearing a skirt! Ha!" ::prances off and falls into a hole ((89)) and her skirt flies above her head::

M:::looks down hole and gasps. Then starts singing:: "She never wears her underwear! She never, ever wears her underwear. Ha!"

OOCEm:((Psycho!))

Q:::walks in as human::

T:::punches Marco::

R:::stands and slaps Marco::

K:::also slaps Marco::

All:::everyone looks at Cassie expectantly::

C:"Oh, what the hell ..." ::slaps Marco::

OOCJe:((... Yeah. I'd just like to point out the adults and Andalites don't know Quan's human morph ...))

Q:"Hi."

M:"Ow! She was wearing underwear! She was! I was just seeing if she was okay! God!"

A:::walks in as himself:: Hello.

An Elf:::stares at Quan in alarm, puts tail blade to throat:: Who are you?

Q:::suddenly realizes:: "Elfangor! It's Quantana!"

An Elf:::looks to Ax who put his own blade to her throat:: Is it?

A:::eyes darken:: No. This one's a Controller. The enemy. ::spats:: A Yeerk spy. ::pushes blade closer, nicking her.::

Q:::narrows her eyes::

J:"Ax!"

C:"Let Quan go!"

An Elf:::falters:: Are you Quantana?

OOCJe:((Quan's morphs is not a mix. It's a morph of one person. Remember, she got it when she was with the Yeerks.))

A:::Takes careful aim to take the fatal blow, strikes and stops millimeters from her throat and laughs.::

Q:::doesn't flinch or waver:: "Traitor."

OOCEm:((Jenni, you are an idiot.))

M:"Ya know, this all seems familiar ..."

T:"Yeah, I think Quan has been a Controller already ..."

M:::shouting at the sky:: "Why don't you get us a NEW STORYLINE! Come on, people!"

OOCJe:((She's not!))

A:::chuckling:: Looks like I got ya this time, Quantana. Or should I say, -----.

All:::everyone but Ax and Quan gasps.::

ICNi:"Who's making Marco insane again?!"

M:"Nobody is making me do anything."

OOCNi:((Oops. I forgot OOC.))

ICNi:"Um, carry on as you were."

M:::shrugs:: "'Kay."

Q:::slaps Ax, then spits on him, then demorphs::

A:::shocked, takes Quan's arm and twists it around her back, braking it::

Q:::cries out in pain::

A:::knocks her unconscious::

M:"Ax you should really stop INJURING Quan!"

A:Why?

J,An Elf:::at same time:: "Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill! Go to your-"

An Elf:Scoop!

J:"Room!"

OOCNi:((I stick my tongue out at you. :-P))

Q:::four hours later, Quan awakens:: Aximili, where are you? ::in confusion::

A:Shhh! I'm here, I'm here. You're gonna be okay. Cassie used her healing power the great ones Nicole and Emily gave her to heal you. I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you.

Q:I love you, too.

OOCNi:((Anybody who erases, marks out, or changes any of this dies. And I'm serious.))

OOCEm:((Thank you Nicole! Now rewrite it in pen!))

OOCAl:((Rewind.))

Q:::four hours later, Quan awakens in her original scoop.:: Wha-What happened? ::tries to get up on her broken arm:: Ow!

C:::sees she woke up:: "Oh! Be careful, your arm's just slightly broken. Not much, but it'll last about a week. Maybe more."

Q:::looks around the scoop.:: I need to go.

C:"Why? You need to rest!"

Q:Because Aximili will be back soon. ::gets up to leave, but bumps into Ax, who just came back.::

OOCJe:((The cat came back, the very next day ... don't give to Nicole!))

OOCAl:((Okay!))

A:::poises for attack:: Cassie, what is _she_ doing _here_? ::annoyed::

Q:I live here, you insolent moron.

A:You know, you better be careful. I killed your family once and I'll kill them again ... ::puts his face close to hers and whispers:: Including you. ::walks away.::

Q:::suddenly decides she doesn't care:: Ya know what? I don't care!

C:::shocked:: "Why don't you care? You always care, Quan. What don't you care about?"

Q:::whirls around:: I don't care, Cassie.

C:::takes Quan's arm and leads her away and in soothing voice:: "Come one, Quan, we'll go to the beach. You like the beach, right?"

Q:::coolly:: I've never been there.

C:::stops and turns to face Quan and shakes head side to side:: "Quan, what's bothering you? And don't tell me nothing. There is something wrong with you. Quan, we all care about you and we want to know what's bothering you."

OOCJe:((Wow, Cassie is REALLY dense ...))

Q:::watches her for a second:: Nothing, Cassie. Nothing is bothering me.

C:Quantana-Semitur-Jahar, you will tell me what is bothering you, and you will tell me now, or I'll morph elephant and beat it out of you!"

Q:Later.

C:"No. Now." ::leans against scoop with folded arms across her chest, waiting for Quan do answer. She has a hunch what this is about:: "Tell me. I won't tell anyone else, not even Jake, if that's what you're worried about. Quan, we all do care about you. You know that. And it's clear you're distressed, so it's better to get it out, now."

OOCJe:((Hmm ... let's do something totally unexpected here.))

Q:You wanna know? I'm dying, okay? I'm dying.

OOCJe:((Since I will be sick today, you all now have permission to write as Quan. I retain the right to cross anything she says out.))

OOCEm:((Ha, ha! I have ALL of the simming! Why is Quan dying? Jenni! Where are you?!))

C:"You're dying? How?"

Q:Like this! Soon I won't live anymore, so I'm DYING!

OOCEm:((Alright ... I'm sitting here in history ALONE!!! And I just failed a quiz, but that's not the point! ALI! NICOLE! JENNI! Where the HELL ARE YOU?! Simming alone is not fun! Come on, people!!!))

C:::slaps Quan:: "Quan! Get a hold of yourself!"

Q:::glares at Cassie::

C:"You are not dying."

Q:Yes I am! ::sounds whiny::

C:::patiently:: "Okay, how are you dying?"

Q:::stops and thinks:: I'm not sure ... but I am!

C:::looks disgusted:: "Fine Quan, if you really want to die then go ahead. The rest of us have a world to save." ::walks away::

Q:::looks confused:: That's not what was supposed to happen. ::is talking to herself. Morphs to seagull and follows Cassie::

C:::in barn with others.:: "Quan's dead."

A:::looks stricken::

J,R,T,M,K: ::are all shocked::

T:"Cassie, what happened?"

C:"I don't know, I found her-"

J:"Oh my God ..." ::goes to sit down where there is no chair, and lands on the ground, on his ass, no one notices, not even Jake::

A:No!

C:::looks at Ax:: "I'm sorry, Ax"

A:No! I refuse to believe it! You're wrong Cassie, Quan has to be alive! ::begins to run from barn but is stopped by a demorphing Quan. Everyone is shocked, except for Cassie::

A:Quantana! ::throws arms around her::

Q:::hugs him back in surprise::

C:::smiles smugly:: "See Quan? If you died it would affect all of us, including Ax. We need you."

A:::privately to Quan:: I need you.

C:::to Animorphs:: "Sorry I had to trick you guys, but I needed Quan to see."

J:::gets up off floor::

OOCEm:((I have decided that all you people are EVIL! And I will sim MY way!))

A:::Still holding onto Quan, privately:: I'm sorry, Quan. I was wrong. I still love you. ::public to Animorphs::: We got off of that world the Ellimist put us on because I sacrificed the thing most important to me.

T:"But Quan is still here."

A:Not Quan, Quan's love for me. ::everyone nods at this revelation. To Quan:: Is there any way I can get that back?

Q:It will take time.

A:::pulls away and kisses her:: I can wait.

OOCEm:((You are very welcome, Nicole ... Nicole, I'm in Math. You're not here and Harrison, Scott, Jonathan and Jared are talking shit on you. Just needed to tell you. I can't remember who took over the invasion of Earth after Visser Three died so I'm making it Visser Two. Tom is no longer a Controller, right? Neither is Marco's mom, I know that. I'm going to make all the unnecessary people disappear. This is what happens when you abandon me with the simming.))

Elli:YOU HAVE LEARNED A VALUABLE LESSON IN THIS. ::suddenly Estrid, Lutmash, Marco's mom, dad, and stepmom, Jake's parents, Cassie's parents, Rachel's parents and sisters, Tom, Ax's parents, all the pets, and the two Elfangors all disappear::

T:"Hey! Where did everyone go?"

Elli:THEY HAVE ALL BEEN RETURNED TO WHERE THEY BELONG.

J:"What does that mean?"

Elli:THOSE WHO WERE DEAD, ARE STILL DEAD.

T:"Elfangor ..."

Q:Lutmash, Estrid ...

Elli:ARE WHERE THEY BELONG, IN THE AFTERLIFE.

A:What about my parents?

Elli:THEY ARE BACK ON THE ANDALITE HOMEWORLD.

J:"What about our parents? And my brother?"

M:"And my mom?"

Elli:ALL OF YOUR PARENTS HAVE BEEN RETURNED HOME. MARCO, YOUR MOTHER IS NO LONGER A CONTROLLER, NOR IS TOM.

T:::looks at Loren:: "But my mom's still here."

Elli:YES, TOBIAS. YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN A SECOND CHANCE WITH YOUR MOTHER.

T:"But not my father?"

Elli:SORRY.

R:"Will they remember anything? Our families?" ::everyone is quiet, waiting for an answer::

Elli:TOM, MARCO'S MOTHER, AND LOREN WILL, OF COURSE. AND KATRINA'S MOTHER, PLUS THE SEVEN OF YOU. BUT THE OTHERS ...

J:"Are still up to us ..."

M:"Because you don't interfere."

T:::snorts:: "Yeah, right."

Q:And what about my children?

Elli:THEY ARE ON THE ANDALITE HOMEWORLD WITH AXIMILI'S FAMILY. YOU HAVE A CHOICE TO MAKE. YOU CAN LEAVE THEM THERE OR BRING THEM BACK HERE. THE CHOICE IS YOURS ALONE.

Q:Well that's easy, bring them back here!

A:Wait. ::take Quan's hand:: If they stayed on the homeworld then they world be raised among Andalites and learn how to fight.

Q:I see your point ... But they won't have us, their parents. And they won't be comfortable around humans. They'll grow up arrogant like ...

A:Like us? ::smiles::

Q:::hesitates:: Yeah.

A:But you were the one who didn't want them thrown into this war like we were. This way they will at least have a chance to train.

Q:::is crying inside but nods slowly and turns to the Ellimist:: Leave them there ... But, tell them I love them

A:Me too.

Elli:AS YOU WISH. IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MINDS I WILL RETURN IN A YEAR.

OOCEm:((Be happy, Jenni and Ali. By that time, we'll be on page 500.))

OOCJe:((OKAY! NO! Quan's whole family is dead, and now you expect her to give up her children?! I DON'T THINK SO!!! ::sniff, sniff::))

OOCAl:((Hey, Jenni! Be happy! By then, maybe Ax and Quan can have more children. They are married.))

A:::pats Quan on shoulder.::

OOCJe:((Well ... 'kay ... hey, anyone know where Nicole is? I miss her annoyingingness ... or something like that.))

OOCEm:((Alright Jenni, who was the one protesting that their kids shouldn't be thrown into the war so suddenly? Oh, oh wait! That was you! Beside I gave them a year, they'll be back by page 500.))

Q:Thank you. ::to Ellimist::

Elli:::silence, he is gone::

T:"Personally, I never get tired of THAT guy ..." ::everyone turns to stare at Tobias strangely::

A:::takes his shedder, set for stun, shoots Tobias:: He was in denial. ::calmly and defensively.::

OOCJe:((Whoa! His 'shedder?' Cheddar! We all like cheddar! ::pause:: I am watching way too much TV ...))

OOCEm:((Okay! Rewind!))

All:::everyone turns to stare at Tobias strangely::

T:::blinks:: "I was KIDDING!"

All:"Oh ... oh ..."

OOCEm:((Yes Jenni, you do watch too much TV. Maggie is a shameless slut! Just wanted to add that ...))

A:::takes Quan into woods and to scoop. When at scoop ............................................................. they talk:: Why did you say you died? ::spoken when they where done (ahem). Talking in each others arms::

OOCJe:((Uh oh ... are they "washing hair?"))

Q:It seemed like the logical thing to do at the time.

OOCEm:((Not answering this. Back to Ali.))

OOCAl:((Yep. Changes above. By the way, Quan is in Ax's arms. Her head is on Ax's shoulder.))

A:Is it that you don't get enough attention? Is it me?

Q:I don't know. A little birdy was like, 'You're dead!' So I was like, 'Okay. I'm dead.'

OOCJe:((It's all Cinnamonanium's fault ...))

Q:::continued:: I guess Cassie knew I would follow here, she wanted me to see that everyone would care if I died.))

A:::worried:: Quan, have you been going through my nerve injections again?

Q:Um ...

A:::stern:: Quantana?

Q:::mutters:: Busted ...

OOCEm:((What the HELL is going on now?!))

OOCJe:((Well, see ....... I'm not sure.))

A:Quantana, you know those are not for you. They're really not for me, either, but that's besides the point! You went through my personal stuff, and now look at you! You're high! I had sex with a druggie! ::grabs Quan's arm roughly:: Come on! We are going to Cassie, and we will decide the proper punishment!

Q:Um ... what?

C:::Walks in and steals the drug thingys:: "No more!" ::swats them both on the nose and walks out::

J:::comes in and as Cassie leaves, he snaps Cassie's bra against her back::

C:"Ow!"

J:"Hee, hee, hee! Come on, Cass. Leave them alone. I mean, Quan's okay now. So let's go."

R:::is there, magically:: "Sexist pig!" ::slaps Jake::

J:::blinks:: "What?"

R:"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" ::Stops, confused:: "What?"

M:::staggers in, magically, and goes to Rachel:: "Hey, honey!" ::his words are slurred, eyes bloodshot, and breath smells of alcohol:: "How ya doin'?" ::grabs Rachel, dips her, and frenches her::

R:::punches Marco::

K:::walks in with Tobias and slaps Marco:: "I thought you loved me and I'm pregnant!"

T:::punches Marco::

OOCEm:((Sorry, it was getting soap operay again ...))

All:::stares at Katrina:: "You're what?!"

M:::on knees, pleading:: "Katrina, honey, please! I do love you! I was just ... celebrating, because you told me before and I was so happy, I could kiss someone. So I gathered up the strength and courage to kiss Rachel because Jake was frisky, Cassie was gone, Quan was high, Ax is just too weird, and Tobias wasn't here, so I kissed Rachel, no matter how disgusting it was!"

R:::punches Marco:: "Jerk! I am a good kisser and lover! Aren't I, Tobias?"

T:::grins:: "Yes."

J:"Hey! That's my cousin!"

OOCEm:((Nicole is gonna kill us ...))

OOCJe:((Maybe.))

M:"So?"

J:"I was talkin' to Tobias!" ::punches Tobias::

T:"Oh. Ow. So?"

R:"You slept with Cassie."

J:::stops:: "So?"

R:"So maybe I love Cassie!" ::Slaps him::

M:"I thought you loved Tobias."

R:"I do, I said maybe!"

OOCJe:((Oh my God ... and you people say I'm crazy.))

T:"So, you love me and Cassie?"

R:"Tobias, Cassie is my best friend and best friends love each other. Marco and Jake love each other, and before you knew Ax and you were related and had to love each other you loved each other as friends. See ... there are many different kinds of love ... family, relationship, love-love, friend love, enemy love, and lots of others." ::Everyone takes this in::

All:"Oh ..."

T:::kisses Rachel:: "Well, I love you in many ways."

M:"Please, don't tell ..."

C:"So, when's the baby due?"

K:"In May." ::kisses Marco::

T:::looks at Rachel:: "Let's see, Ax and Quan are married. Jake and Cassie are engaged, and now Marco and Katrina are kissing. Think we should get married, too?"

R:::shrugs:: "Sure."

J:"Has anyone else noticed how much like a soap opera out lives have gotten lately?"

All:"No. It's just you."

A:Although I believe Quantana and I are very much like Victor and Nikki. With the break-ups and everything.

Q:Um ... what?

A:With all the break-ups and the getting back together, but I think Victor is going to leave Nikki. For good. Although I will never leave Quantana. ::puts arm around Quan's shoulder.::

R:"Ax, you are beginning to scare me."

T:"You think that's bad? Ask him what his favorite show is."

R:"Ax?"

A:"I enjoy "These Messages." ::everyone groans, Ax begins to sing:: 'Zestfully clean! Zestfully clean! You're not fully clean 'til you're Zestfully clean!' I love that song!

M:::mutters:: "He's like those guys on Galaxy Quest who thought everything on TV they saw was real."

A:That was a very funny movie!

J:"Ax, when did you go to see Galaxy Quest?"

R:::mutters:: "And why?"

A:Well ... I wanted to take Quan to a movie, so ...

K:::mother instinct kicking in:: "Aww. Isn't that sweet. But aren't you two a little young to be dating?"

Q:::give her a withering look:: We're married, moron.

K:"Well, then, aren't you a little young to be married?"

A:Not by Andalites customs.

Q:::ignoring them:: I personally enjoy the show Sliders, thought I don't understand why this human Maggie sleeps with anything in pants ...

R:"Well, that's because she is a shameless slut."

Q:"Ohh ..."

K:::to Marco:: "I don't want this child! It's a mistake! I want an abortion!"

M:"Okay, we'll say you were raped and don't want the child."

K:"Fine."

OOCAl:((Nicole is definitely going to kill us.))

OOCJe:((Oh well.))

All:::Ax and Quan morph human and everyone walks to some abortion clinic.::

Recep:::Receptionist looks up:: "Are you all here for an abortion?"

K:"No, I am. I was raped."

Recep:"Sure."

K:"How soon can you have it done?"

Recep:"Now. The doctors open."

OOCEm:((No, before Nicole was going to kill us, now she is going to MURDER us. Plus I personally think this is wrong. You're welcome, Nicole.))

K:::starts to walk in, but stops:: "No, I can't murder an innocent child." ::turns around and runs out, everyone else leaves to find Katrina throwing up outside.::

M:"Are you alright?"

K:"Yes ... I'm keeping this child."

M:::nods:: "Alright, it'll be alright."

K:"But I can't! What will my mother think?" ::walks inside and 2 hours later, comes back out, crying::

M:::comforts her::

OOCJe:((SEAN IS EVIL!!!!! When in doubt, make Rachel trip.))

R:::Rachel trips:: ((90))

C:"It's okay, Kat. It's okay." ::being comforting and such.::

OOCEm:((Nicole is going to kill you both, kill you good and dead. Not me. Sorry Nicole! I tried to stop them. Sorry I tried to stop them!))

All:::but unbeknownst to them but knowst to us, Katrina didn't go through with the abortion! She's still pregnant. Gasp!::

K:::next morning at the ... hey! Katrina doesn't have a last name! Well, at her house.::

M:::walks into the bathroom and sees Katrina throwing up:: "You didn't have the abortion done, did you?"

K:::looks up guiltily:: "No ... I couldn't do it, I'm sorry ..."

M:"It's okay, but ya know, whose is it?"

K:::looks scared:: "I don't know. I woke up and discovered myself pregnant. I told everyone it was yours ... I'm so scared."

M:"We never .. ya know ..."

OOCEm:((Heather is evil!))

K:"I know, that's what scares me."

Elli:I MADE THIS CHILD.

OOCNi:((::over phone, talking to Emily:: Heather is evil!))

OOCEm:((Kay ... Jenni, this Animorphs movie is really weird ... Oh no! The Andalite Porta-Potty! ANIMALS ARE PEOPLE TOO! M: "Yeah, Jake! Yeah Rachel! God, Jake, you are so inconsiderate. A: "This is interesting, I have no idea what you guys are talking about. OOOH, Jake and Cassie are having a moment! Aww! J: Monkey Business! This is great! Sorry, I had to say it ...))

M,K:::look around::

M:"Man, I thought you had left."

OOCEm:((Howard, Harold, whatever!))

Elli:I NEVER LEAVE, HAHAHA! ::Evil laugh::

M:::whispering:: "I think the Ellimist got his hands on those injections Ax had ..."

Elli:::stops laughing:: WHAT? ::is confused::

M:::shakes his head:: "Never mind."

K:"I just realized ... what does the Ellimist look like?"

Elli:::appears in human:: NO MARCO, I DO NOT USE ILLEGAL DRUGS, UNLIKE AXIMILI. I HAVE COME TO SEE HOW THE MOTHER IS DOING.

K:"So, let me get this straight, you placed you child in me. Why?:

Elli:IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOUR FATHER.

K:"My father, but I don't even know my father!"

Elli:FIND YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND.

OOCNi:((I'm switching places with somebody. I'm mad at Ali.))

OOCJe:((Did you know Ax is gay with Marco?))

OOCEm:((Okay, Jenni, let's not get started with THAT, besides, I'm still sad about the end of the movie. ::sniff, sniff::))

K:"How am I supposed to do that?"

OOCEm:((Wait! Wasn't Katrina's father Alloran? Did I miss something? Nicole! What is going on?))

OOCJe:((No! Alloran is NOT Kat's father! I refuse! His brother is her father! Yeah!))

Elli:HOW SHOULD I KNOW? ASK MARCO OR ONE OF THE OTHERS!

OOCEm:((But awhile back Alloran and Katrina's mother were all ... cozy and stuff. Does anybody else remember that? Is ANYBODY copying these notes?! Why is it ORANGE?!))

K:"I thought you were all-powerful."

OOCJe:((It's specifically to annoy you.))

Elli:FROM A CERTAIN POINT OF VIEW.

M:"Oh."

Elli:BUT I CAN DO THIS. ::everyone appears, Jake in towel and shower cap. Cassie in night clothes, Rachel and Tobias in underwear and Ax and Quan as themselves. Rachel grabs Jake's towel to cover up as Jake jumps into the shower and pulls the shower curtain closed. Suddenly, just to make everything better, Katrina's mother, Kaia walks in.::

Ka:"What the beep is going on you beepin' little beeps?"

C:::before Kaia came in, Cassie jumped in the shower with Jake and a towel.::

Elli:HELLO.

Ka:::faints::

M:"Well, that takes care of that ..."

T:::looks around:: "Why are we here?" ::sees Ellimist and sighs:: "Oh, you again."

R:"Yeah, but more important, why aren't I DRESSED?!" ::slaps the Ellimist:: "Get my clothes!"

Elli:YES MA'AM ...

T:"Yeah, me too!"

Elli:::gives them clothing::

J:::pokes head of shower, dressed and steps out with Cassie::

K:::barfs::

C:::looks disappointed that Jake is now dressed.::

Q:Katrina, are you alright?

M:"You guys, Katrina's pregnant."

A:Correction, she was pregnant, but then she had an abortion.

Q:::hits Ax on arm:: You are so blind, you idiot! Can't you see she has morning sickness? You get it when you're shlanglin! ::mutters:: Males! What are they good for?

A:::defensively:: Well, we have to work our butts off all day to keep you comfortable while you just run and have fun. And I'm up in space gettin' killed out there! So don't you say we're useless because if it wasn't for us, you'd be a Con-troll-er!

Q:::exhales quickly, like a huff:: Typical! Males take the glory and honor for everything! And we don't run and have fun, I've been up there fighting with you, too, you ... stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking, nerf-herder!!!

A:Yeah? Well, I want a divorce!

Q:::looks hurt::

T:"Here we go again."

A:::kisses Quan:: Just kidding. ::while Ax and Quan proceed to make out, let's turn our attention back to Katrina and more important matters.::

OOCEm:((Small as possible ...))

J:"You didn't have the abortion?"

K:"No, I couldn't ..."

R:"Why not? I mean, it's not that hard. Heck, we could do it, right here, right now! Ax! Let me use your tail!"

K:"I am keeping this child."

M:"We are keeping this child." ::both look defiantly at all, waiting for someone to disagree.::

C:"Then we'll support your decision." ::they proceed to the kitchen and the Ellimist just tried his first food::

Elli:THIS IS AMAZING!

A:That's what I said!

T:"Yeah, don't give Ax Cinnabons."

J:"Or chocolate."

M:"Or really any food at all!"

A:Come on! You know it doesn't got that bad anymore! ::Puts arm around Quan's waist and pulls her close.:: I also have some support. Well, we best be leaving. We found some old abandoned mansion not too far away and we plan to move there. Maybe even start a family. What do ya think, Quantana? ::in Austin Powers:: 'Do I make you horny, baby? Let's go!

Q:::swallows her tears for her original children and smiles:: Okay! ::Ax and Quan leave the house::

J,M,T:::decide that since they are 18 they are going to rent an apartment because they need their space::

M:"I don't know why, but I feel the need to sing a song."

C,K,R:"Sing a song, sing a song, sing a song. If you sing a song today you will make a better way, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah, yah."

M:"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it go-o-oes!"

C,K,R,M:"Sing a song that gets on everybody's nerves. If you sing a song, today that gets on everybody's nerves, yah, yah, yah, And here is how it goes."

Ka:::wakes up:: "Where am I? What's going on?"

Elli:YOU HAVE AMAZING FOODS, MRS. KATRINA'S MOM!"

Ka:"Oh dear Lord ..."

Elli Mom:::pops into existence:: THERE YOU ARE, ALF! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!

Elli/Alf:BUT MOM! I'M 17 YEARS OLD! I'M PRACTICALLY AN ADULT!

C:"You're only 17?"

Elli/Alf:WELL ... 17,000,000,000, IN YOUR YEARS.

Alf's M:YOUNG MAN! YOU DIDN'T CLEAN YOUR GALAXY BEFORE YOU LEFT!

Elli/Alf:OH MOM, CAN'T I JUST HAVE A DIFFERENT ONE? I ACCIDENTALLY BLEW THAT ONE UP.

Alf's M:WELL DON'T BLOW THIS ONE UP YOUNG MAN!

Elli/Alf:I PROMISE I WON'T CAN I PLEASE HAVE THE MILKY WAY, PLEASE?

R:"Excuse me, but-"

Alf's M:SILENCE! ALF, WHAT ARE THESE PRIMITIVE CREATURES CALLED?

Elli/Alf:HUMANS.

Alf's M:::sighs:: OH ALRIGHT. THEY SEEM PRIMITIVE ENOUGH.

Er:::walks in:: "Hi guys!"

K:"Uh ... Erek, meet the Ellimist's mother."

Alf's M:AH, A CHEE.

Er:"Guys, I got some bad news. David's back, and he got the power to morph. He plans to kill Rachel. Also he's trying to find the Yeerks."

David:I figured if I followed you I'd find Rachel. ::a rat had suddenly appeared.::

T:"Oh no ... here we go again."

J:::walks in:: "Hi guys." ::hears a squishing sound:: "Shit! I stepped on a rat!"

R:"Well, that was easy ..."

M:"Yeah, I keep expecting 30 Hork-" ::is cut off as everybody tackles him::

HB:::30 Hork-Bajir storm the house::

All:::groans::

R:"Gotta be faster next time ..."

Rat:::begins to morph to ... to ... the Crayak! Yes! David is actually the Crayak! The real David is, ya know, a rat.::

Crayak:ROAR! ::everyone gets off of Marco and looks at the Crayak with disinterest::

J:"Why are you so small?" 

Crayak:::the Crayak has demorphed ... but is still the size of a rat!::

K:::comes back from bathroom and steps on Crayak.:: "Ew, what was that thing?"

Er:"The Crayak."

Ka:"Could somebody mop this mess up?"

M:::grabs a mop and starts whistling::

T:"OKAY, we just killed one of our arch enemies by having a pregnant teenager step on it and I'm scared because I don't find that odd ..."

HB:::the 30 Hork-Bajir are confused as to why they are, again, being ignored. So, surprise, surprise, they burst into flames.::

J:"This is getting old."

T:"Yes, yes it is ..." ::everyone turns away""

R:"So ... Anybody wanna go to the mall?"

C:"Yeah! At the bridal shop I found this great dress I want to get."

All:::stare at Cassie except for Jake, who puts his arm around her::

J:"We're getting married, remember?"

All:"Oh yeah! ..."

R:::Rachel trips:: ((91))

T:::sighs and helps Rachel up::

R:"Sorry, it's just the prospect of Cassie willingly going to the mall. And for a dress!"

C:::smiles up at Jake:: "I think the occasion is important enough for a dress. Don't you think?"

J:"Yeah I do." ::they kiss::

OOCEm:((Aww ... Thank you Ali.))

M:::begins to gag::

R:::punches Marco:: "Shut up Marco! I think it's sweet."

M:"Ooh, Xena has a sensitive side."

T:::punches Marco:: "Hey! Stop beating up on my girlfriend!"

M:"Chill! I'm not doing anything! It's not like she's an alien!"

A:::hits Marco with little force with flat of blade:: You leave my wife alone!

M:::looks to Jake:: "Jake?"

J:"Sorry dude." ::punches Marco::

All:::everyone looks at Marco expectantly.::

M:"What? You don't expect me to beat up on myself, do you?"

All:::everyone continues to stare at Marco::

M:::sighs:: "All right ..." ::punches himself and knocks himself back onto floor. ((92)) Quietly and muffled:: "Ow ... Pain ..."

Ka:::muttering:: "My daughter is in love with a psycho ..."

OOCEm:((Oh my God, Jenni's quiet. Let's see how long this lasts. DAMN, lasted 30 seconds!))

R:::looks up at her:: "We all are, don't worry. He's not always like this."

T:"Hey! I'm not as psychotic as Marco."

R:::kisses Tobias:: "No one is, dear."

OOCAl:((Emily, only you would know how to spell psycho.))

All:::at the mall::

OOCEm:((Kay ... Now that they've magically at the mall ... I hope Ax and Quan are in HUMAN morph, Ali!))

All:::at the bridal shop::

A,Q:::Ax and Quan wander off to the food court (uh-oh!) and everyone else stays at the bridal shop::

C:::in back with Rachel, in her dress, on the little platform thingy, swishing dress:: "So, what do you think?"

R:"Fabulous, darling." ::flips her hair and does the little hand thing::

OOCEm:((In honor of Nicole, of course.))

OOCJe:((And Sean ...))

C:"You think it's okay? I feel so stupid. Do you think white silk is fancy enough? And should I or shouldn't I get the train and a veil?"

R:::eyes her thoughtfully:: "Well ... a veil would look nice, and maybe just a little train, the really long ones are kinda over."

C:"Yeah, and I wouldn't want you to trip on it."

R:::confused:: "Me?"

C:"Yeah, unless you don't want to be my Maid of Honor?"

R:::honored:: "I - I - of course - I just-" ::continues stuttering::

J,M,T:::meanwhile ... outside with the guys::

M:"Jake, where's Ax and Quan?"

All:"Uh-oh ..." ::they all hear someone talking to their friend::

Person 1:"... Yeah, two people went crazy downstairs. The cops dragged 'em away."

Person 2:"They started eating everything in sight::

All:::exchange glances:: "Uh-oh."

J:"Cassie! Rachel! We gotta go."

T:"Hey, dude, do you know where they took the crazy people?"

Person 2:"Nope. Why?"

M:"We need to give them their medication."

Person 1:"You mean you know those freaks?"

J:::sighs:: "Yes. They're my cousins. They're brother and sister, twins, and they have some weird mind effect. They're actually very normal and smart, but ... ya know."

Persons:::the men looks at them with pity as they hurry to the food court::

T:"Easy for you to lie about it Jake, I'm actually related to them."

J:::looks at Tobias with pity.::

M:"Mind effect???"

J:"Well, let's see you try to make up a story. Besides, we all decided to stay with the medication story when they go crazy."

C:"Hey, where are we going? Ax and Quan aren't even at the food court anymore."

All:::everyone stops running and realizes that this is true::

R:"So what do we do?"

J:"Go find the security office?"

M:"Good idea!" ::they all turn in the direction they had just come from and run back that way::

Mall Cop:"Hey! You kids! Stop running in the mall!" ::runs after them, yelling into walkie-talkie:: "Back up! I need back up! We have 5 kids running through the mall!"

OOCEm:((Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Marco. Yeah, that's five. This is a really strict mall.))

J:::slows down:: "Sorry officer, but we have to find the police."

OOCJe:((Yeah, love how you forgot about Katrina there!))

Mall Cop:::becomes confused:: "Uh ... well ... sure ... carry on then."

All:::they all start running again::

T:::stops and turns:: "Wait! You are the police!" ::Everyone stops and looks at the police officer::

All:"Oh ..."

Mall Cop:"I am? Oh yes! I am! Well, how can I help you?"

T:"We're looking for our friends, we heard that they had a scene in the food court."

Mall Cop:::eyes darken:: "Those kids won't be bothersome soon."

T:::worried:: "We just need to give them their medication, they'll be okay after that."

R:"Do you know where they are?"

Mall Cop:"No. Some people showed up and said they were trained for this kind of 'specialized case.' Then they hauled the kids off."

C:"Do you know where they took them?"

OOCEm:((Quick, I need entrances to the Yeerk Pool!))

OOCJe:((Didn't Rachel just ask that?! The one at the school, the McDonalds, the hole in the ground, the Gap, and an exit by the movies.))

OOCEm:((Thank you, Jenni.))

Mall Cop:"Oddly enough, I saw them shoving them into some dressing room at the Gap, don't wanna know what's going on in there ..."

J:::chuckles:: "I'm sure don't but if we don't give them their medication ... who knows what will happen. So, we best be going. Thanks for helping us! Bye!" ::They go towards dressing rooms::

T:"Yeerk Pool."

R:"Well, that's obvious enough, the question is do the Controllers know that they are Andalites?"

C:"Well, duh."

M:"It depends if they morphed or demorphed."

T:"Food wouldn't make them go that crazy."

All:::but unbeknownst to them, but knowst to us, the Yeerks actually captured two real psychos, and Ax and Quan are off having a moment::

OOCEm:((......... Should I go to the dance?))

All:::but the Animorphs don't know this, so into the Yeerk pool they go::

OOCEm:((Should I go to the dance?))

OOCJe:((YES!))

R:"Should we morph?"

J:"No. Not yet."

OOCJe:((Sure ... Ali and Sean, Megan and Larry, you and me! Just like when Marco danced with Ax.))

OOCAl:((When did they do that?))

Cntrllrs:::two Controller cops walk by::

Con. 1:"I thought for sure those crazy people were Andalites."

Con. 2:"I know. Visser Two is going to kill us for sure."

All:::the Animorphs exchange glances, shrug, and turn and walk out, no one notices::

J:"Well, guess that was pointless ..."

T:"Yep, so where are Ax and Quan?"

OOCEm:((Ali, Ax and Marco danced at the end of that really sad Nick Flick, the one you haven't seen.))

OOCJe:((Who has my tape, anyway?))

OOCAl:((I have it. But I didn't see it.))

R:"Who knows. They're newlyweds. Anything could happen." ::everyone exchanges knowing glances::

J:"Maybe we should leave them alone for awhile ..."

M:"Yeah. Let's go home. They know their way home."

OOCEm:((Kay ... Nicole made everybody live with each other, so I'm confused. Who lives where?))

OOCEm:((Okay, I left the simming with you, Jenni, all weekend, you could have written something. I talked to Alix, Jenni, he misses you ...))

All:::all the Animorphs are magically home::

J:"Is this how we're getting around these days?"

M:"Apparently ..."

OOCJe:((I just decided no one should go into the back bedroom ...))

OOCEm:((Okay, who's house are they at?! And who is in their back room, Jenni?))

OOCAl:((Who's in the back bedroom? And is Quan living with Ax? And are Ax and Quan living with Jake, Marco, and Tobias? If so, Quan is the only girl in a house of boys. And are Quan and Ax in human morph or not? And if someone is in the back bedroom, what are they doing?))

OOCJe:((OKAY! They are in Jake's, Marco's, Tobias's, Ax's, and Quan's house. Ax and Quan are in the back room NOT WASHING HAIR!!! Quan is living with Ax and the guys. Quan and Ax are in human morph.))

OOCNi:((No! Ax and Quan moved into an old deserted house and Marco, Tobias, and Jake got their own apartment. It's like the show "Two guys, a girl, and a pizza place", except there's three guys, and no girl ... and no pizza place. Okay, so it isn't like that.))

J"Marco, how many times have I told you, don't use my skin moisturizer! That stuff is expensive."

OOCAl:((Nicole, they are living in the abandoned house.))

C:::cuddles up to Jake:: "So that's why your skin is so silky smooth."

OOCEm:((Oh ... dear God ... Thank you Nicole and Ali, I told you Jenni!))

T:::stares at Jake and Marco, backs away slowly::

M:"What? All this saving the world is rough on the skin."

T:"Whatever you say ..."

A,Q:::meanwhile, at the abandoned house, where Ax and Quan are staying::

Q:Are you sure this is safe?

A:Sure I'm sure this is safe. ::Ax reaches for a doorknob and the whole door falls::

Q:::looks unsure::

A:We can fix it.

Q:Are you sure a big house will fit all eight of us?

A:Positive. Now just take my hand and close your eyes. ::leads her into house::

Q:::as she gets inside, opens her eyes ... and finds the floor covered in Homeworld grasses, flowers, trees, and even a stream:: How ... how did you ...

A:::smiles:: Little faeries helped me. Upstairs is where the humans live. I think the faeries set the rooms accordingly::

Guys:::back with the guys::

J:::yelling in the bathroom:: "Marco! You used my conditioner, too, didn't you!?""

M:::looks at Tobias guiltily::

T:::calls our to Jake:: "Don't worry, Marco always uses my shaving cream, always drinks from the carton and leaves a little bit left, some with the leftovers, and he screws up the VCR! It drives me crazy! I'm moving out and living with Ax and Quan! Newlyweds are better than him!" ::storms out and slams door behind him::

J:"Yeah, me too!" ::leaves just before the slamming door::

Q:::at mansion:: The humans are going to live here, too?

A:Yes ... in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- ::Jake and Tobias burst in::

T:"We want to move in with you guys."

J"Yeah. Marco's unclean."

M:"I wanna stay here, too!"

OOCNi:((He just appeared magically.))

A:Okay, you can all stay.

Q:I have each of your rooms ready. Each with its own full bath and kitchen. ::privately to Jake:: Jake, I gave you an extra room for when you and Princess Cassie are wed and ... well, let's not get into detailes, shall we? ::to all:: We have plenty of room with phones, computers, Internet, and so on.

OOCEm:((Ahem! I'd like to point out that Marco and Katrina are also getting married, and Tobias and Rachel too, I think ...))

T:"How'd you guys guess we'd want to live with you?" ::Quan and Ax exchange looks::

Q:We had a feeling you would get sick of Marco in about two seconds.

OOCEm:((Hey! Wasn't Cassie and Rachel with them? ...))

R,C:::storm in::

R:"Where the *beep* did you guys go?!" ::everyone looks at Rachel::

T:"Um ... I got a house for us?" ::meekly::

R:"Oh. Well, that's better. Hey, what's with the floral arrangements?"

OOCJe:(( ... Ali ... details ... has ONE E!!!!))

K:::walks in:: "I need to live here, too, Loren took my room."

M:::smiling slyly:: "You could always stay in my room."

K:"Great, but then where would you stay?"

M:"D'oh!" ::in Homer Simpson way::

Q:Come, I'll show you to your rooms. ::goes up the stairs with no difficulty:: We have supplied your rooms with needs according to what we thought was appropriate ...

M:"Dude! A TV with VCR! Where the heck did you did the dough?!"

A:My brother's checking account. He actually has quite a bit of money.

T:::suspicious:: "Are you sure that doesn't belong to me?"

A:I was planning on giving it to you. ::so only Quan can hear:: Someday.

Q:::accidentally laughs::

T:::looks skeptical:: "How did you get into his banking account?"

A:::privately to Quan:: I believe it's a little paper called a will. ::to Tobias, shrugs:: I kinda morphed you?

T:::alarmed:: "When did you acquire me?!"

A:Um... ::remembers a movie he saw: 'While you were sleeping.'

T:::looks at Ax suspiciously::

A:::defensively:: It was for a good cause!

T:::angry:: "Yeah? Like what? Enlighten me."

A:::sighs:: There's enough for you, too. I just have to make some minor electronical adjustments ... and bingo! We're millionaires!" ::everyone stops and listens to the argument::

J:"'Electronical adjustments?' But if you don't already own the money-"

Q:Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill!!!

A:What?!

Q:You stole money!

A:No I didn't!

Q:Yes, you did!

A:No I didn't! Look, here's the bankstubs! ::shows stubs to all::

Q:It's a movie stub!

A:::looks down:: Oops ... wrong one. ::fumbles around:: Here it is! ::flashes movie stub again::

All:"Ohhhh ..."

A:::shakes his head at how dense they are::

Q:::doesn't believe Ax would really do something bad:: Well, why don't you all sit and watch TV or work on your laptops, and I'll get dinner. ::smiles with eyes::

A:::follows her to kitchen and puts his arms around her waist and puts his head in the nape of her neck::

Q:Aximili ... we're finally putting down roots ... making a life, and a future ...

A:It's almost perfect ...

M:::from other room:: "Yeah! I keep expec-" ::is cut off by a loud crash as everybody tackles him::

A,Q:::Ax and Quan hear nothing but silence in the other room::

R:::from other room:: "Don't worry! We got him this time!" ::everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief and Ax and Quan turn back to each other::

A:::picking up where he left off:: If only there wasn't any Yeerks.

Q:If we could have this perfect life without the risk ... ::sighs, dreaming of that life, of her children::

A:::sighs, dreaming of other thoughts:: ... Why don't we ... send the others out to dinner ... Have some time just me and you. We need to be alone together more. ::holds Quan tighter, whispers:: I love you. ::Ax and Quan hear a resounding AWWW! From the doorway. They turn and see the others standing in the doorway watching this scene.::

M:"Aren't they just the cutest couple!"

A:::whirls around:: What are you doing?! ::grabs Marco's arm and lead him away with others and puts outside:: You are going out to dinner! ::slams door and goes back to Quan::

Q:You're right. I've missed this. ::she hands him some Herbal Essence::

OOCEm:((They miss it, I guess since they haven't done it in at least an hour!))

Q:Do you think that was rude? I said I'd make them dinner ...

A:::Ax squirts shampoo on his hand and starts massaging her head sensually:: They'll get over it.

Q:Yes.

OOCJe:((Yes ... damn band ...))

Q:Maybe we shouldn't get suds on the kitchen floor.

OOCEm:((Maybe we shouldn't go into detail ... three hours later!))

M,J,T:::Marco, Jake, and Tobias have all been playing Nintendo 64 and it is now time to meet the girls at the mall. Marco sees Katrina and walks to her:: "I've missed you, baby."

K:"I've missed you, too. Mmm. You smell good. Like fresh flowers."

M:::smiles:: "I borrowed my mom's perfume."

OOCEm:((Um ... woah ... Nicole, you could scare some people.))

T:::kisses Rachel:: "Hello Shmoopy." ::looks at Marco and Katrina:: "Are we that bad?"

R:::shakes head:: "No one is as bad as Marco ..."

T:"Poor Katrina ..."

K:::smiles back at Marco:: "God, baby, the perfume's expensive. It's so sweet that you'd wear it for me."

M:"I love you. The least I can do is smell good for you."

OOCJe:((PSYCHO!!!!))

J:::kisses Cassie and looks at Marco and Katrina:: "We're not that weird, are we?"

C:::shakes head:: "Nothing is." ::out of nowhere, a fish drops from the sky!::

OOCEm:((There ya go, Daph!))

C:::looks at the fish:: "I was wrong ..."

Fish:::suddenly, the fish gets up and does a little dance:: "Fish heads, fish heads, roly poly fish heads! Fish heads, fish heads, eat 'em up, yum!"

M:::is enraged that the fish is ripping off the pen and stealing his glory, so he kills it::

OOCEm:((Daphne said simming should have fish ... so it did!))

OOCJe:((Fish ... a fish ... a fish ...))

M:::Marco looks at his own bloody hands in horror::

K:::trying to console him:: "You did the right thing. You protected the honor of the pen."

M:::shakes head sadly:: "I know. I just wish an innocent fish hadn't had to die. He did have a good voice."

Daphne:::Daphne suddenly magically appears:: "My poor fish!" ::lifts him up and heals him. He is now alive, magically. Both pop back out of existence. Everyone looks around, unsure of what to do.::

T:"Well ... Now that that's over. Wanna go?" ::everyone nods in agreement and they leave the mall, walk to Quan's and Ax's::

C:"Do you think we should call first?"

J:"What could they possibly be doing that's more interesting than us?" ::all walk in house::

Q:Yes, yes, yes, do it, oh my God, you're amazing!

M:"Well, there's one thing." ::they all turn around and walk out. Unbeknownst to them but knowst to us ... and Ax and Quan ... Ax was just cooking and slicing vegetables, they had finished washing hair ...::

Q:You're amazing at cooking. Although I had to tell you take that turkey out of the oven four times before you finally did it.

A:Yeah, well. I still think it needs a few more minutes. It's not quite done in the middle.

M:::sneaking:: "I'm just going to go into the kitchen and get some-" ::is cut off::

Q:Go ahead, put it back in. Do it. I'm hungry for more - ::Marco runs before he hears her say:: -Food.

A:Did you hear something?

M:::as sneaking up stairs, he trips ((93)) and bashes his head on the stairs and cries out in pain:: "Son of a – OW!! That really hurt!"

Q:::rushes out:: Hey! What are you doing here?!

M:::stammers:: "I ... um ... well, it's like this ... I was expecting-" ::Quan slaps hand over his mouth, muffled:: "One Hork-Bajir to come ... and ..."

HB:::one Hork-Bajir bashes through door::

A:::rolls eyes:: Great. Now I gotta fix that door again.

R:::walks in and punches Marco:: "We told you to stop doing that!"

K:::unfortunately, Katrina is watching the HB, it doesn't burst into FLAME!::

J:::walks in:: "Woah! Cool lawn decoration! Where'd ya get it?"

K:"I was just looking at it. It looks really fake. I think you got ripped. Those blades don't look at all sharp."

A:::calmly walks over to it and chops its head off and blood sprits out:: It is real.

K:"I so believe you." ::sarcastic::

OOCJe:((Yes, the Hork-Bajir just stands there as he dies ...))

OOCEm:((Apparently ...))

HB:::the Hork-Bajir's remains burst into flames::

Q:I am not cleaning this up! ::everyone looks around and shrugs::

OOCEm:((Wow! We really need a plot!))

OOCJe:((Yeah ... so make a plot, Ali.))

C:::Sniffs:: "Do I smell smoke?"

A:Oh my God! The turkey! Quan! The turkey! I forgot all about it! ::rushes to kitchen and opens the oven door to find his pure black turkey::

Q:::laughs:: Is it done now, Aximili?

A:::mocks her in a high 'voice':: 'Is it done now, Aximili?'

Q:::glares at him:: Just because you screwed up doesn't mean you have to make fun of me.

A:::glares back:: And I don't think I like you anymore. ::holds her:: I love you. I'm sorry, Quanta.

OOCAl:((Quanta is her nickname her father called her.))

Q:::tries not to think about the nickname and her parents:: I'm sorry, too.

All:::all the others quietly slip out leaving Ax and Quan to have a moment. Missing their own families, everybody decides to split up and eat at their own houses. But each Animorph finds something amiss when they get there. Their parents are missing::

OOCEm:((Well, that's not good ...))

T,K:::walk in Katrina's and Loren's house:: "Mom?" ::silence::

T:"Mom!" ::mutters:: "She left me again? Great."

K:"Maybe they went out for dinner ..."

T:"Maybe ... let's go find the others." ::so they head over to Rachel's house first, cuz I've decided it's closest.::

R:"Mom? Sarah? Jordan?" ::silence::

T,K:::Tobias and Katrina arrive::

R:::runs to Tobias:: "Tobias! No one's here! And the weird thing is everyone's car is here!"

T:"I can't find my family either. We've got to go tell the others now." ::they head to Marco's cause I decided that's the next closest house::

OOCEm:((Yeah Nicole, all of Tobias's family, the one member of his family he has!))

M:"Dad? Nora?" ::looks around, hopefully:: "Elucid?" ::silence::

T,K,R:::Tobias, Katrina, and Rachel arrive::

OOCEm:((What is Marco's stepmom's name?!))

OOCJe:((NORA!! His mom's is EVA!!))

All:::they go to Jake's and find a bang coming from Jake's room and run up to see Jake and Cassie making out::

OOCEm:((Okay, Rewind!))

J:::comes home:: "Mom? Dad? Tom? Homer?" ::silence::

T,K,R,M:::Tobias, Katrina, Rachel, and Marco arrive::

R:"Jake?"

J:"Everybody's gone ..."

T:"Yeah, ours too."

J:::looks up:: "We have to get Cassie." ::they all morph bird and fly to Cassie's, 'cuz it's really far away::

C:::at home:: "Mom? Dad?" ::before she can wonder where her parents are, the others fly in::

All:::everyone demorphs::

C:"What's up, guys?"

J:"Our families are missing."

C:"All of them?"

R:"Yeah."

C:"What should we do?"

J:"Let's get Ax and Quan."

OOCJe:((But they're gone, too!))

OOCAl:((Washing their hair?))

OOCJe:((Yeah, everyone in the city is washing hair, Ali. No! Ax and Quan are missing, too.))

OOCEm:((No, Ax and Quan are at the mansion, everyone in the city are missing except for Ax, Quan, and the Animorphs, 'cuz they were in the mansion.))

All:::everyone morphs bird again and flies out::

T:Hey, does anyone notice anything weird?

R:Like what, Tobias?

M:You mean like the fact that all the cars below us are empty? Like how we haven't seen another living person in the city since we left Ax and Quan's?

T:Yeah ... Exactly that ...

M:Nope. Haven't noticed a thing.

A:::flies up:: Hi. We need milk and some other stuff.

R:::privately to Cassie:: They drink milk?

T:::stares at Ax, which isn't hard to do, considering he's a hawk ...:: Ax-man, look down. Do you notice anything weird?

OOCEm:((Almost to 300, guys ...))

OOCJe:((Damn ... well, we had the important thing happen ...))

A:Um ... there is no humans outside? Look. I really got to get the milk before it's too late. So why don't you just tell me.

J:Everyone is missing, Ax! Our families! Everyone is just ... gone.

A:That's nice. ::lands and demorph, morphs human, and breaks into store, and comes out with milk and a bag. Demorphs and runs home::

OOCEm:((Okay ...))

All:::everyone demorphs and stares after Ax::

T:"I wonder what that was about ..."

OOCEm:((Ahem, ahem! I would like to welcome everyone to page 300! I'm so proud. 300 pages, and I'd be amazed if we had a halfway sane plot in there anywhere! Okay, so it has been nearly a month, who won the bet? And what exactly were we betting? Let's see, just in the past 100 pages we've killed Visser Three, uninfested Tom and Marco's mom and we've been on a planet with a lot of people who should have been dead! I'd go on, maybe talk about the singing fish and Katrina's pregnancy, but I leave that to you guys, Ali, Nicole, and Jenni.))

OOCAl:((Knowst to me and Ax, but unbeknownst to the rest of you, Ax and Quan are setting up a nursery for Katrina and Marco's baby.))

OOCNi:((We have had a lot of great times, with the fish, Alf, the lawn decoration, and I say with sadness that is now going to end: Now we're gonna have weddings!!!))

OOCJe:((Weddings are the end? Huh. That's new. Anyway .. I'd just like to point out that you're all the psychos, and I'm perfectly normal. :-P Here's to you, Mrs. Robinson!))


	4. Chapter 4

Simming

[The simming Key, the Main Character Key, the Writer's Key, the Disclaimer, the Information on Authors and the Authors' Notes can be seen in parts 1, 2, or 3 of the simming.]

The main writers can be contacted at the following e-mail addresses:

Jenni: [JenJaina@aol.com][1]

Ali: [shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com][2]

Emily: [DragonzFlamez182@aol.com][3]

Nicole: [greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com][4]

Any other e-mails can be obtained by e-mailing Jenni for them.

**__**

WARNING: Do not read on if you object to swearing or cannot take a joke. This simming will start out serious, but will turn funny. If you object to our creative views, do not complain, because:

**__**

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OOCEm:((Ahem, ahem! I would like to welcome everyone to page 300! I'm so proud. 300 pages, and I'd be amazed if we had a halfway sane plot in there anywhere! Okay, so it has been nearly a month, who won the bet? And what exactly were we betting? Let's see, just in the past 100 pages we've killed Visser Three, uninfested Tom and Marco's mom and we've been on a planet with a lot of people who should have been dead! I'd go on, maybe talk about the singing fish and Katrina's pregnancy, but I leave that to you guys, Ali, Nicole, and Jenni.))

OOCAl:((Knowst to me and Ax, but unbeknownst to the rest of you, Ax and Quan are setting up a nursery for Katrina and Marco's baby.))

OOCNi:((We have had a lot of great times, with the fish, Alf, the lawn decoration, and I say with sadness that is now going to end: Now we're gonna have weddings!!!))

OOCJe:((Weddings are the end? Huh. That's new. Anyway .. I'd just like to point out that you're all the psychos, and I'm perfectly normal. :-P Here's to you, Mrs. Robinson!))

J:"Let's go see what they're up to ..."

All:::they go upstairs::

OOCJe:((Oh, descriptive ...))

Q:::rushes out of the room:: You can't go in there!

J:"Why not?"

Q:Um ... Ax is not dressed.

M:::rolls eyes:: "Ax is never dressed and neither are you!"

Q:Yah, but, well, to tell you the truth, Ax is embarrassed.

K:"Why?"

Q:Because um, because, his fur is turning pink!

All:::collective gasp::

J:"How serious is the condition?"

Q:We can't know. We're just gonna have to let nature play its course.

T:"Well, when can we see him?"

Q:Soon, hopefully soon.

A:::opens door, and he has blue fur. Smiles:: You can come in now. ::backs out of door frame::

All:::everyone goes through the door::

M:::grabs Ax:: "Ax-man! You're blue!" ::does a little dance with Ax::

A:Yeah ... last time I checked ...

K:::Katrina looks at the new nursery room and bursts out crying::

A:What, what's wrong? Quan, I told you we shouldn't of bought the stuffed bear! I knew she wouldn't like it.

K:"No, no, it's just, I'm so happy."

M:::Marco comes up behind Katrina and puts his arms around:: "We both are. Thanks, you guys." ::bursts into tears::

Q:Well, I know what you're going through. I've been there before.

A:::inhales deeply and quickly then exhales quickly:: Well. Moment over. I gotta go pay back the bank.

All:::everyone looks at Ax::

A,Q:::try not to look guilty::

J:"Ax ..."

C:"Quan ..."

Q:Oh, alright! With the eyes, and the face, and aw ... we stole from the bank, okay!

A:It's like David said! 'You can't arrest an animal!' But it was easier electronically. So simple, quick, untraceable. Human computers are very primitive. They'd never know what hit them! And NO! I am not sorry for what I did! ::runs out of the house::

OOCNi:((You used that from Tarzan. It was so sad when the parents died then Kerchief but then Jane realized she loved Tarzan and that was happy.))

M:::glares at Jake and Cassie:: "They were trying to do something nice and maybe they didn't go about it the right way but who cares? We save the world everyday and I think we deserve a little money from the government anyway." ::takes Katrina's hand and walks out to find Ax, followed by Quan::

A:::but little did they know, Ax went back to his old scoop. Engaged in a philosophical debate with himself:: I know an Andalite is sworn to uphold the laws, always. But these are not my laws. Do I have to keep laws I was never brought up on?

OOCEm:((Nicole, you are a PSYCHO! And why is Ax talking to himself again?))

A:And it's not like I'm totally at fault! The little people that live in my head told me to do it ... ::continues argument with himself::

Q:::comes up behind him and hugs him:: You okay?

M:"Ax, listen buddy, I don't care how you go the money. The nursery looks great and its the thought that counts."

A:Thanks, Marco.

T,R:::Tobias and Rachel suddenly appear::

A:"I didn't want to steal the money. It was just the only way."

R:"What's going on, and where were we through all of this?"

ICNi:"That's what I'd like to know!"

T:"What, who said that?"

ICNi:"Uh, it's me, the great blond Nicole, by the way, we had to work on the name. Anyway, carry on. Oh wait, Marco, buy a silver silk shirt. Now carry on."

K:"Have you ever wondered if maybe it isn't normal to have people from the sky talk to you?"

All:::All look like their considering it for a minute:: "Nah!!"

OOCJe:(('Do I need to retest?' Trust the results? Heh heh.))

Q:::didn't hear anything:: What are you guys talking about?

All:::all look pityingly at her for she doesn't have little voices in her head::

OOCJe:((Yeah, that's something to be pitied for ...))

A:Look. You guys, I need to talk to Quantana, alone. It's something very important. ::others leave and Ax looks to Quan and takes her hands:: Quantana, I saw the captain of the Andalite fleet, and he asked me to come along with him. I figured after we get married, I could go home and get the kids. But, it will take awhile, and I want to make sure this is okay with you.

Q:I ... I ... Aximili, this is so sudden.

A:I know. It isn't something I want to do but it should only take about a month. ::trying-to-convince voice:: I'll get the kids back ...

OOCEm:((I'd like to point out that Ax and Quan have been married for like, 100 pages! Come on, people!))

Q:::is confused:: But Aximili, we're already married, remember?

A:::stops and thinks for a moment:: Oh yeah ...

OOCEm:((Blonde moment!))

A:We can ... renew our vows!

Q:::eyes Ax::Aximili, do you just want a big fancy wedding?

A:::looks guilty:: Yeah, I guess I want to see you happy and carefree.

Q:::smiles:: Aximili, that's so sweet! ::gives him a kiss::

All:::everyone else just stands there watching::

R:"So ... you're saying you're getting married, again?"

OOCEm:((Ax was trying to convince Quan to marry him, but they're already married! The Ellimist is bringing the kids back on page 500, Nicole!))

OOCNi:((I get it now.))

A:::looks at Quan, who nods:: Yes, we are going to marry again. So, can I go with the fleet, or not?

Q:I thought we were having a human ceremony.

OOCEm:((I have nothing to write!))

A:We are! It's just that .. well, I'm asking you if you want me to go get the children, or not. I'll be leaving after the wedding.

Q:So ... the children won't be here.

A:::puts his hands on her shoulders:: They will be here. ::pause:: Eventually. Do not worry, love. I'll get them, I promise.

Q:::seems reassured by this::

T:"Well ... I hate to break up this lovely moment, but we still have the problem of the missing population."

All:::they stare at Tobias blankly::

T:::sighs:: "Everyone in the city is missing ... remember?"

All:"Oh."

R:"Is it just the people in our city?"

C:"I don't know. Let's check out the city." ::when they get to the city, everything is back to normal::

Alf:SORRY. MY MOM MADE ME CLEAN UP.

OOCEm:((No, Ali, I have a plot, work with me here, people. Rewind.))

J:"Alf. Where is everybody?"

OOCJe:((Ya gonna fill us in on this plot of yours, Emily?))

M:"Your mom made you clean, and that includes PEOPLE?!"

Alf:YES.

OOCEm:((He transported everyone to a Yeerk-less world, (dimension) that is virtually identical to their own. But Alf screwed up and that world is about to be destroyed by asteroids and the Animorphs have to figure out how to get them back, ha!))

Alf:BUT WE HAVE A SLIGHT PROBLEM, AND I NEED YOUR HELP. I TRANSPORTED EVERYONE TO A YEERK-LESS WORLD THAT IS VIRTUALLY IDENTICAL TO YOUR OWN. BUT I SCREWED UP AND THAT WORLD IS ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED BY ASTEROIDS AND YOU HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET THEM BACK. I WOULD HELP, BUT IT'S THREE O'CLOCK, AND I HAVE TO EAT MY COOKIES AND MILK AND TAKE A NAP. GOOD LUCK. ::leaves::

OOCEm:((Thank you, Ali. ::applause:: But I think you read that article a few too many times.))

All:::everyone looks around, confused::

R:::stamps her foot:: "ALF!"

Alf:::reappears with a cookie in one hand and a glass of milk in another:: YES?

R:"How do we get everyone back?"

Alf:::with full mouth of cookie, he shrugs his shoulders:: I DUNNO. ::disappears::

OOCEm:((I have the feeling Ali wants Alf gone ...))

T:::shakes head:: "Ellimists ..."

OOCJe:((OKAY! Good job repeating Emily, Ali ... 'Cookies?' 'Milk?' 'Naps?; What is this, preschool?! Come on, people! Oh, and you guys wrote: "...that world is about to be destroyed by asteroids and the Animorphs have to figure out how to get them back." My dad wants to know if this means they have to get the asteroids back ...))

Q:Well, this is great! This is just great! I decide to have a wedding, and all of the sudden this egotistical, hotshot, big-ego-bloated, seventeen-year-old-that-acts-like-a-two-year-old, in human years, decides to bust in and clean up his universe, which involves sending everyone on Earth to a deserted world which is about to be smashed by asteroids-suh, plural, and doesn't even tell us how to fix it!!!

A:But we decided to have the wedding after the Ellimist came.

Q:Shut up! I was trying to make a point!

All:::everyone watches silently as the point begins floating away::

T:"Look, there's the point ... and there it goes!" ::pointing::

Q:::runs after the point:: Wait! Come back! I'm not finished yet!

M:::stares at them for several seconds, then turns around and starts talking to two caterpillars:: "Hi. My name's Marco. What's your names?" ::silence:: "Well, I'm Marco. Ya know, you're cute. For bugs." ::caterpillars look at each other::

1 Cat:"First of all they stomp us, now they want to be our friends!"

2 Cat:"Crazy specimens." ::stick their noses into the air and crawl off::

M:"I knew butterflies were rude, but caterpillars?" ::shakes head:: "What is this world coming to?"

All:::everyone stares at Marco, who is crawling along after the caterpillars, and at Quan, who is still chasing the point::

J:"Ya know, our lives were insane before ... how did we get like this?"

C:::talking gently to Marco:: "Marco, have you ever considered that your life may hold more important things than tripping and talking to caterpillars?"

M:"Ya know ... you're right, Cassie. I promise ... that if I live through this ... I will give up my tripping ways." ::raises hands to the sky:: "Show me the light!" ::suddenly, a bolt of lightening strikes a tree and it bursts into flames::

J:"That light enough for ya?!"

M:::throws himself on the ground in front of the flaming tree::

R:::looks at Jake, Cassie, and Tobias:: "We're the only sane ones left."

T:"Alf!"

Alf:YES?

J:"If you don't transport us to this other world, we're gonna tell your mommy."

Alf:YOU WOULDN'T.

J:"Yes, we would."

Alf:FINE.

All:::suddenly, they're on a bustling street with people everywhere::

Alf:NOW LET ME HAVE MY NAP IN PEACE.

All:::everyone looks around::

C:"Now what?"

OOCEm:((Yeah, Nicole, now what?))

J:"Okay guys. We're gonna have to build a force field around this planet. Ax, Quan, Katrina, we're gonna need your knowledge of technology go find anything you can use. We're also going to build a bomb. For this, we'll use Sean." ::suddenly, Sean appears and starts building a bomb:: "Break!"

R:::slips off, no one notices::

T:::suddenly:: "Rachel?" ::begins to morph wolf, to find her, tail pops out, but that's all::

R:::comes back:: "Tobias! You have a tail!"

T:"SO?! You have succulent breasts! Do I go on and on about them?"

OOCJe: ((Heeheehee ... 10th Kingdom ...))

M:::sneaks up behind Rachel:: "I think you have nice breasts, too."

R:::turns around and slaps him::

M:"You are not Katrina!"

R:"Duh."

OOCEm:((I'm surrounded by frickin' idiots.))

All:::everyone stares at Sean::

R:::just noticing him:: "Who are you?"

ICSe:::still building:: "Do you remember Ali?"

All:::nods::

ICSe:"Well, I'm her boyfriend."

OOCEm:((Sorry Ali! Jenni made me write it!))

OOCJe:((Oh, yeah, I stuck a gun to your head and was like, write it!))

OOCAl:((I'll let it slide. This time. I feel unusually kind today. But if Jenni wrote it ...))

OOCNi:((I have no idea what to write! So ...))

ICSe:::Sean trips:: ((94))

JA:::Johnny Applebee suddenly appears, gives Ax a remote control, then disappears::

A:This is just what I needed to activate the force field! ::presses a button, and a TV (which is magically there) turns on::

ICEm:::smacks Nicole::

C:::taps Sean on the shoulder:: "Done with that yet?"

All:::everyone looks at the ditzy blonde and non-ditzy brunette who have popped into existence::

ICEm:"Shit! That was supposed to be OOC!"

ICNi:"Why are you hitting me?!" ::turns to Tobias with interest:: "You're cute."

T:::smugly:: "I know."

ICEm:::grabs Nicole:: "Okay, NO!"

R:::glares at Nicole and pulls Tobias away::

ICEm:"See? This is why you shouldn't write in pencil, Nicole. Jenni! Ali! Get in here!" ::Jenni and Ali pop into existence:: "Happy now?"

ICJe:"Sure. Why not?" ::looks around for Katrina, sees she's not there:: "Marco, did you know I have a major crush on you?"

ICNi:"Pen. Ha! Jenni, back off Marco. He's Katrina's." ::Katrina magically appears::

K:"Yeah, you BEEP." ::Katrina hits Jenni::

J:"Hate to interrupt, but the asteroids ..."

ICNi:"Oh. That. Asteroids, go away." ::asteroids go away::

ICAl,ICSe: ::Ali and Sean start making out. Official protection on this sentence cannot be marked out and cannot be rewound::

ICNi:"So, anybody in the mood for tacos?"

M:"Count us in."

ICJe:"I'm a vegetarian."

ICEm:"But you eat hot dogs ..."

ICJe:"Shhh! I'm trying to make a point!" ::point goes floating off::

T:"Oh, not again ..."

ICJe:"Stop! Come back!" ::goes chasing after the point::

ICEm:"Jenni!" ::goes after Jenni::

J:"Hey! You're that Great Faery, aren't you?"

ICEm:::stops and turns:: "Why yes, you remember me!" ::bows. Meanwhile, Jenni is still chasing the point, bumps into (close-up) a shameless slut!::

ICJe:"MAGGIE?!"

Maggie:::in a smooth, sultry voice:: "Hey."

ICEm:::furious, turns into Mara Jade and pulls out a blaster:: "NOOOOOO!" ::shoots Maggie:: ::suddenly, Quinn appears::

Quinn:"Hey, who killed Maggie?"

ICEm:"I did."

Quinn:"Thank you!"

ICEm:::blinks:: "You're welcome." ::waves a hand and we all disappear, because I want to sim.::

OOCEm:((All right, Jenni, since Ali and Nicole are no longer simming with us, and Nicole has the simming, where did we leave off?))

OOCJe:((I think we'll ignore the part about Maggie ... so, the asteroids.))

C:"So, are you done with that bomb yet, Sean?"

ICSe:"Yep. All done." ::Sean pops out of existence::

A:::inspects the bomb rocket:: "Good, for humans, anyway."

M:::rolls eyes:: "So, will it work?"

Q:Hopefully. ::sighs:: I'll deploy it. The rest of you get to safety. ::Quan and Ax go up to a ... really high place, and shoot off the rocket::

All:::all the Animorphs watch anxiously::

J:"Why do you think there are no Yeerks on this world?"

Alf:::appears:: THERE IS AN EXTRA GAS IN THIS WORLD'S ATMOSPHERE. UNDISCOVERED ON YOUR WORLD, YEERKS CANNOT LIVE NEAR OR IN IT.

C:"Is it harmful to us?"

Alf:NO.

T:"Look! There's the rocket!"

All:::watch hopefully as the rocket heads towards the asteroids::

R:"I hope this works ..."

J:"Katrina, is the force field in place?"

K:"Yes, things can go out the force field, nothing can come in." ::everyone watches as the rocket collides with the largest asteroid::

M:"Did anyone watch Deep Impact last summer?"

R:"I saw Armageddon. Frightening." ::explosions overhead::

K:::scans a little handheld computer::

OOCJe:(('Frightening?' LOL. Apparently, Nicole won't sim until Ali will. What has this world come to?))

OOCEm:((I am so bored, so bored. Hey bud.))

OOCJe:((::sighs::))

OOCEm:((Hitler was a hypocrite, I killed Hitler.))

OOCJe:((Oh, yeah.))

T:"Katrina, what are you doing?"

OOCEm:((What page is this?))

K:"Scanning for asteroids." ::beeping noises:: "I think they're gone." ::silence::

OOCJe:((We can't number them, yet.))

R:"All of them?"

OOCJe:((Nicole, SIM!))

OOCNi:((I'm so tired. Sleep sounds so good right now. ::sigh::))

OOCJe:((I don't care. Sim.))

K:"Yes, they're gone."

Q:::takes a deep breath:: Imagine ... no Yeerks here ...

OOCEm:((I love how Ax and Quan have magically appeared.))

J:"Guys ... we could stay here, stop fighting. The war would be over for us." ::silence as everybody contemplates this::

C:"Jake's right. The Yeerks can't live in this atmosphere ... This could be the end."

OOCEm:((I think I'm gonna cry ... Nicole, what time are we supposed to be at your house, tonight?))

R:"But what about our universe? There's still Yeerks there. How can we stay?"

Alf:THIS IS STILL YOUR UNIVERSE, RACHEL. THE ONLY EXCEPTION IS THAT THERE CAN NEVER BE ANY YEERKS HERE.

OOCEm:((I hate writing in capitals, I feel like I'm yelling at someone online ...))

OOCJe:((LOL ...))

OOCNi:((Sleep, sleep, sleep, Emily, 7:30, sleep, sleep.))

Alf:COULD YOU GUYS DECIDE ALREADY? MY FAVORITE TELEVISION SHOW IS ON COMMERCIAL, AND I DON'T WANT TO MISS CAROL'S LAST EPISODE.

M:"How come you get that show when it hasn't even come on yet?"

Alf:::smugly:: I'VE GOT CONNECTIONS WITH THE PRODUCER OF E.R.

Alf's M:ALF, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT WATCHING TV IS BAD? IT'S BEEN PROVEN IT LOWERS YOUR LEVEL OF INTELLIGENCE.

M:"Well, that explains a lot-"

R:"-About Marco."

J:"So, what are we doing, guys?"

All:::everyone exchanges glances::

Alf:::whining:: BUT MOM! IT'S CAROL'S LAST EPISODE AND DOUG IS COMING BACK!"

T:"Ha!" ::turns to Ax:: "You owe me five bucks."

A:Nuh-uh! It hasn't been proven yet!

T:"Yeah-huh!"

M:"Quiet. You both owe me five dollars." ::Ax and Tobias look confused::

A:No, we don't.

M:"Drats! I really thought it would work this time."

J:::stamps foot:: "Could we please get back on topic?!"

All:::everyone looks at Jake::

Q:And that would be ...

J:::thinks for a minute:: "Well, I can't be expected to know everything!"

C:"So ... what are we doing, then, exactly?"

All:::everyone stops and thinks for a minute::

T:"I don't think anyone knows ..."

Alf:::sighs:: ARE YOU EIGHT ALWAYS LIKE THIS?

M:"Hey, you still take naps, Cookie Boy, so don't be talking."

Alf:MOMMY, THEY'RE MAKING FUN OF ME!

R:"Stop whining."

T:::light bulb appears overhead:: "I REMEMBER!"

M:"Do we really want to know?"

Alf:::Alf trips:: ((95))

OOCJe:((See, the Prince was turned into a dog and the Evil Queen's dog was turned into the Prince.))

Genesis:::Genesis trips:: ((96))

T:"No wait ... I just remembered. I'm not supposed to remember what I forgot."

C:"Why?"

T:"I forget."

M:::is confused:: "What?"

T:"What?"

C:"What?"

R:"What?"

J:"What?"

K:"What?"

Alf:WHAT?

A:What?

Q:Vas?

All:::everyone looks at Quan:: "What?"

OOCNi:((Huh?))

K:"We don't have the right to decide to change universe's. We have to go back."

J:"She's right."

R:"That fight must go on." ::suddenly, magically, they're in the mansion, which ISN'T fixed, 'cuz Nicole and the rest of us were never there.::

Q:::sighs, looking at the beautiful grasses inside the house:: Home, sweet home.

M:"Hey, I didn't say I wanted to come back, I wanna stay in the Yeerk-less world with the beautiful new mansion!" ::shouting crazily at the sky::

K:"Marco, give it up. There's no choice."

All:::everyone goes outside, people have returned to this dimension::

R:"Do you think that all the Controller's Yeerks who died are still dead?"

J:"I hope so. We might have less Controllers now. Maybe that was the point."

T:"Yeah, but for how long?"

All:::everyone sighs, looking out over the city.::

C:"Do you think it will ever be over?"

M:"And what will happen when it is?"

K:"Can we really go back to our old lives?"

J:::sighs:: "I wish I knew." ::he walks in, leaving the others watching the city, wishing there was a way to make things better, knowing that there wasn't::

OOCEm:((::tear::))

T:"We just gotta keep fighting, it'll be over someday."

OOCEm:((::sniffle:: Alright, we need a new plot. Shouldn't we do something about Visser Two?))

M:"We've been saying that for four years. What kind of future do we have? I wanna have a family, but is it really fair to bring children into such a hopeless world?" ::Katrina lets her head fall on his chest and he hugs her from behind::

K:"No matter what, they'll always know they're loved." ::smiling tenderly::

A:Before we where whisked away ... Quan and I decided to have a human ceremony. But, our human morphs have no aged. We need to acquire your new DNA.

OOCEm:((Okay, NO! The DNA ages with them ... at least it does in my world.))

A:It is to be done a week from today.

C:"Wow, that's soon."

Q:We don't have much time before Ax leaves with the fleet.

K:"Tomorrow morning, we'll meet here and start planning. Now, we need to sleep." ::all agree and go home to finally sleep::

All:::the next day, everyone wakes up to find that Quan is in human morph and has cooked everyone's favorite breakfast, which includes pancakes, waffles, French toast, toast ((not Qui-Gon)), omelets, scrambled eggs, Pop-Tarts, Slim Fast Bars, Toaster Strudel, and Muffins.::

T:"Um ... Quan ... Are you all right?"

Q:::hyper:: "What? Oh, hi Tobias! Hi everyone! Would you like some breakfast? I made muffins!" ::like in those cell phone commercials for Sprint PCS.::

T:::backs away slowly::

C:"We can see that ..."

M:::comes downstairs:: "OOOH! Muffins!" ::everyone looks at each other, shrugs, sits down and eats::

J:"Hey! These are really good!"

Q:::still hyper:: "I know! I was up half the night baking!"

A:::coming in:: I know. You woke me up.

M:"You can understand her?"

A:Yes. This has happened before.

Q:"Oh, hello Aximili! I'msorryIwokeyou. Wouldyoulikesomthingtoeat?"

T:"Her words are starting to run together."

A:They always do.

OOCNi:((Do you realize you gave me the simming? I'm alone for a whole class period with the simming. I am now laughing like a maniac. I would be laughing an evil laugh, but Emily won't give me one.))

A:::morphs human, walks over to Quan, wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the mouth::

M:"Well, that shut her up."

Q:::giggles:: "Lips are something all species should have." 

A:::kisses her again:: "Definitely something everyone should have.::

J:"Gotta agree with that." ::grins at Cassie and kisses her::

M:"Hear, hear!" ::kisses Katrina::

T:"Well as long as everybody else is kissing ..." ::grabs and kisses Rachel::

Ring:::The ring cries woefully:: "It's at times like these I long for the pen."

OOCEm:((Um ... woah ...))

OOCJe:((A pen and a ring ... they'll have rens ... or pings ... or rins ... or pengs ... hmm ...))

OOCNi:((It wasn't like that. They were just friends.))

All:::all look at the ring sympathetically::

M:"Well maybe I could help you out there." ::gets down on one knee:: "Katrina, I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone. You're more than my girlfriend, you're my soul mate. I wanted this to be under some romantic scene but now just feels right." ::takes out small heart ring with diamonds in it:: "Katrina, will you marry me?"

K:::looks down at him, her eyes glistening with tears and smiles:: "I thought you'd never ask." ::Marco jumps up and engulfs her in a hug lifting her off her feet::

M:"So then, it's a yes?"

K:"Definitely."

OOCNi:((I'm so happy.))

OOCJe:((Emily ... yell at Nicole ... they're already engaged.))

OOCEm:((Nicole! You are an idiot! They're ALREADY engaged! How's that, Jenni?))

T:::looks a the two of them:: "Aren't you guys already engaged?"

M:::stops to think::

K:"Oh yeah ..."

OOCNi:((If they were already engaged, which I don't think they were, then I'm marking it out. This moment is too perfect to be spoiled by something like that.))

K:"Ohh, I think the baby just kicked."

All:::crowding around her and trying to touching her tummy:: "Ooooooh!"

Q:"OhmiGodIneedtocallthechurchandbookreservations!"

OOCEm:((I am surrounded by fricken' idiots ...))

OOCJe:((Okay, everyone needs to stop acting like Sean! Just because he build a bomb, doesn't mean he's here for life, okay?! So shut up!))

Q:::runs out, Ax shrugs and follow::

All:::Marco and Katrina are still in the moment and Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, and Jake have all started eating.::

J:"Anybody have syrup?"

M:"I do." ::pulls some out of his pocket::

T:"Yay ... more sap ..."

R:::stares at Marco:: "How deep ARE those pockets?!"

M:::shakes his head solemnly:: "We may never know."

OOCEm:((Alright, now that everyone is engaged but them, I'm gonna do Tobias and Rachel's scene.))

R,T:::later that day, it's sunset and Tobias and Rachel are on the cliff (the one I've decided the house is on) over looking the city::

T:::turns to Rachel who is sitting next to him:: "Hell of a day, huh?"

R:::smiles:: "Hell of a year!"

T:"I can't believe Marco of all people, is getting married."

R:::chuckles: "I know ... and my cousin and my best friend." ::the dying rays of sunlight shine off Rachel's hair::

T:::reaches out to stroke her hair::

R:"I bet they're all wondering when we're getting married." ::a forced smile::

T:::surprised:: "I never really pictured you as someone who would want to settle down with-"

R:"A bird?"

T:::looks down at himself:: "I'm not a bird anymore."

R:"Anymore ... that was the thing coming between us."

T:::looks up at her:: "Are you saying you'd want to marry me?"

R:"Don't look so surprised!"

T:::thinks about it a minute:: "Well, in that case ..." ::pulls a box out of his pocket:: "Rachel, I love you." ::gets down on one knee, all official. Hands her the box::

R:::tearing up::

T:"I want to be with you forever." ::Shakes head:: "I can't think of a life without you. Will you marry me?"

R:::crying:: "Tobias ..." ::kisses him good and long:: "of course I'll marry you, I love you so much." ::they kiss some more, but I'm not going into details::

All:::back with everybody else::

C:::looks around:: "Hey! Where's Rachel and Tobias?"

J:"Uh oh, people disappearing again ..."

T:::appearing magically:: "Not again! Where's Rachel?"

R:::also appears magically::

R:"I always have to fly coach,"

M:"What? Prim and proper Xena, not in first class?"

R:::smacks Marco::

A:::comes back, followed by Quan, who is slightly less hyper::

OOCEm:((Slightly being the key word here ...))

Q:"Hi guys! Rachel, Tobias! Where have you two been? And what is that rock on your finger?!" ::grabs Rachel's hand::

R:::blushing::

C:::smiling a soft, understanding smile:: "Congratulations."

K:"This is great! Now we can all plan weddings together."

OOCEm:((My shirt tastes like chocolate ...))

M:"What, are we going to have a triple wedding?"

R:::wrinkles nose:: "No, that's tacky."

Q:"Besides, I've already made plans. It'll be on May 5."

C:"But that's two days from now!"

OOCEm:(('Cuz it's May apparently ...))

M:::suddenly starts singing:: "I'm blue, da ba dee, da ba die, da ba dee, da bi die ..."

R:::smacks Marco again:: "If you're gonna sing it, sing it right."

K:"Back up off my man!"

R:"Do you want to start something?"

K:"Yah, let's take this to the bathroom."

R:::stops and blinks:: "The bathroom?"

K:"What? The humidity outside is awful on my hair."

R:"Don't you just hate it when that happens?"

K:"Oh my gosh, yes."

ICSe:::Sean suddenly appears:: "Oh my God, I know, it's so way tough on my curls!" ::goes the little hair and hand flip:: 

OOCEm:((Somebody sim, dammit!))

R:::Rachel trips:: ((97))

OOCEm:((::sigh:: I suppose I'll just have to come up with another plotline, like I did the last one! Wait! I can't until everyone gets married. Damn ...))

OOCJe:((Okay! Two days later.))

All:::All ... the important people, yeah, walk into a church. Flowers line the sides of the pews, they are white roses. At the altar, they see red roses surrounded by Andalite flowers. Candles are lit everywhere. Ax is standing at the altar already, Tobias, Jake, and Marco behind him. On the other side of the altar is ... nothing. Yeah. The marrying guy, for lack of a better word, is standing behind the altar. A dude is at the organ and a photographer is running around doing whatever photographers do.::

OOCNi:((Reverend. Yes, I think he should be a reverend.))

OOCJe:((I think not! Pastor.))

M:"This is ... nice." ::tugging on his tie::

T:"Leave it alone. It took us an hour to figure out we couldn't tie a tie and had to get a clip-on and another hour to figure out how to work the little clippy thing."

Rev:::clearing his throat:: "We are gathered here today to join this couple in holy matrimony."

All:::everyone looks at the reverend::

Rev:"What, I'm practicing!"

A:::leans toward Jake:: "Where's Quantana? I hope she doesn't change her mind ..."

J:"The girls are dressing her, relax Ax-man."

R:::runs in, yelling at the Rev. to begin the wedding, but trips:: ((98))

R:::gets back up:: "I'm okay!" ::runs back behind the doors::

All:::A string quartet begins to play a soft, flowing song. Katrina comes down the aisle first, her gown flowing down to the ankles, puffy, short sleeves, and low cut. It is mint green. Marco, at the other end, smiles. He has a dark green shirt with a bow tie (clip-on) and black overcoat. Next comes Rachel. Her dress type is the same as Katrina's, but sky blue. Tobias winks as she comes down. He is wearing a royal blue bow tie and cumberbun. Cassie, the maid of honor, walks down the aisle next, her dress the same style, but a lilac color. Jake grins. He is wearing a Crayola purple. Sara comes in, throwing flowers, pink dress, a smaller version of the bridesmaids. The ring bearer has pink stuff. Then, the organ starts up and softly plays the "Wedding March." The glass doors open, revealing Quan in a gorgeous white gown. It goes past her feet, and is poofy, ballroom style, with cathedral train, held by Jordan, who is wearing a yellow dress. Quan's dress has a V-waistline and a heart-shaped neckline. The dress has rose floral designs on it. Her sleeves are puffed at the shoulders, flowing into a gloved sleeve, that V's out on the hand with a ring on the middle fingers. Her hair is up in a high bun with white rose buds around it with veil attached. She is wearing a double veil with one half over her face. Everyone has a pearl necklace on, except for Quan who has a diamond heart on a gold chain. Quan is holding a big bouquet of white roses. As she starts down the aisle, Ax smiles at her. He is wearing a pure white tux. When Quan reaches the end, she hands her flowers to Jordan and meets Ax, who takes her hand and leads her up the stairs toward the reverend. When they reach the top, they stop in front of him.::

Rev:"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two fine young people in hole matrimony."

M:::clearly impressed, mutters to Jake:: "Looks like his practicing paid off."

Rev:"These two have taken the first step towards the rest of their lives." ::turns to Ax:: "Maximilian Eli Mills, do you take this young woman to be your wife, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

A:"I do."

Rev:"And do you, Krystal Samantha Johnson, take this man to be your husband, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?"

Q:"I do."

Rev:"Okay. We will now do the exchanging of the rings." ::Ring bearer comes up and Ax and Quan take the rings:: "Now, Maximilian, place the ring on Krystal's left hand and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed."

A:::places the ring on her finger:: "With this ring, I thee wed."

Rev:"Now Krystal, place the ring on Maximilian's left hand and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed."

Q:::places the ring on his finger:: "With this ring, I thee wed."

Rev: "Then by the power invest in me, and the state of ______, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

A:::lifts Quan's veil and whispers:: "I love you."

Q:::whispers:: "I love you, Aximili." ::Ax wraps his arms around her waist, and she wraps her's around his neck and they kiss, warm, long, and tenderly::

Rev:::when apart:: "I am proud to announce the new Mr. and Mrs. Maximilian Eli Mills." ::organ plays the song and everyone starts down the aisle::

Q:"I never thought this day would come ..." ::privately:: I only wish our children were here to see it. Do you think they're all right?

A:I'm sure they are. When I get to the homeworld, I'll get them. I'm leaving in October.

Q:It seems like I just got you only to lose you again.

A:::kisses her and aloud:: "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

M:::looks down:: "Can you see my nipples through this shirt?" ::everyone stares at him::

OOCJe:((Okay, I'm breaking the OOC silence, but I DON'T CARE! Someone make him normal!))

OOCAl:((There. I made Marco say it.))

All:::figuring Marco said it, they shrugged and went on with their lives::

OOCEm:((I'm reading a book by R.A. Salvatore, he wrote a Star Wars book, too. Jenni, which one?))

OOCJe:((::crying:: Chewie!))

A,Q:::Ax and Quan walk out of the church and everyone shouts, "Good luck!" and throws bird seed at them. They run into a stretch limo with cans and a "Just Married" sign. The car drives off with Ax and Quan kissing inside. The next day, they leave for their honeymoon, then come back. One month later.::

M:"Hey! You can see my nipples through this shirt!"

All:::everyone stares at Marco.::

Q:It took you a month to figure that out?

K:"Did I tell you?"

Q:What?

K:"We set a date." ::Marco comes up behind her::

M:"Yeah, it's in two weeks."

Q:The wedding?

M:"Yah."

OOCJe:((Okay, no! Jake and Cassie were next!))

OOCEm:((Well ... I guess Tobias and Rachel are last, God people ...))

OOCJe:((Okay.))

C:"Our will be a couple weeks after yours, then."

A:I will be able to attend both of your weddings.

J:"Rachel, Tobias, do you guys have a day set yet?"

R:"Well, we know we want it sometime in September."

J:"Great! Wow, everything is happening so fast. It seems sort of odd that everyone is getting married so close in time."

C:"Yah. I always figured I'd marry after college, not when I was 18."

T:"Yeah, I guess we have to make the most of our lives, while we still have them." ::all look thoughtful::

M:"Hey ... was that a threat?"

R:::smacks Marco upside the head:: "You're an idiot, Marco ..."

OOCAl:((Okay. Katrina's wedding.))

All:::all have gathered in a garden. There's a slight breeze. The only people there are the Animorphs and their families, including Katrina's mom, Marco's family, and Alf, who wasn't invited but showed up anyway. The only sound is that of the brook gurgling nearby and birds singing their songs. A pastor stands up front with Marco, Jake, Tobias, and Ax (in human morph). Marco is wearing black slacks and a silver silk shirt with the top two buttons undone, ruffling in the breeze. Jake, Ax, and Tobias all have on royal blue silk shirts with black slacks. The song from Titanic, "My Heart Will Go On" starts playing and Cassie first walks down a small path of grass covered with flowers leading to Marco and the pastor. Her dress is a sky blue, short sleeved, with a shape that accentuates her small waistline, that flows out at the bottom. Rachel walks out next, wearing a sea blue, off-the-shoulders dress which stops right above her knees, lending her a classy, yet carefree look. Quan is last, wearing a navy blue dress which shows off her curves. Katrina then walks down the path leaving her long flowing hair down, a simple ring of flowers on her head. She is carrying a bouquet of lilies and angel's breath, and wearing a simple white silk dress, fitting her perfectly with her small waistline and slender neck. Arriving at the end of the aisle, she stares lovingly into Marco's eyes. The pastor says a few words, then tells them it's time to say their vows, which they wrote themselves. Marco begins.::

M:"Katrina, I've been trying all week to come up with a way to tell you how much I love you. I was walking home one day thinking about it when I saw this." ::everyone strains to see what he's showing her:: "It's a gem. This gem represents my love for you in so many ways. You are my gem with your undying beauty and love. I found it in midst of a bunch of dusty old rocks. Like a diamond in the rough. You are my diamond in the rough, shining brighter than all the others. And I love you."

K:::her eyes glistening with tears:: "Love always seemed something far away to me. I loved my mom, but the kind of love that consumes you, makes you want to be with a person every single minute of every single day just seemed unreal. It was myth for those insane people who always had their head in the sky. And then I met you, with your easy manner and friendly eyes, and you changed me, my whole outlook on life. Without you, I would have never known love. And for that, I will always be indebted to you." ::Rachel hands Katrina Marco's ring and Jake hands Marco Katrina's ring::

M:"With this ring, I thee wed." ::slips ring on Katrina's finger::

K:"With this ring, I thee wed." ::does the same::

Rev:"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

M:::lifting Katrina's face to his, Marco kisses her tenderly, but is interrupted by Rachel, who suddenly trips:: ((99))

M:::mutters:: "Those people controlling our actions are ruining my wedding ..."

J:"Oh well." ::puts arm around Marco's shoulder and hands him some champagne:: "Here ya go ol' buddy! Have some fun!"

C:"Isn't the drinking age 21?"

J:"Nah. That's only for non-ceremonial stuff."

C:"Oh." ::shrugs and gets a glass::

OOCEm:((Okay, we need a plot ... Something about Visser Two ...))

All:::at the reception, Full of Grace (by Sarah Maclachlan, hee, hee) is playing and everyone is dancing. After the reception, everyone is at home and watching TV::

Tele:"And on a more humorous note, many people claimed to having sited sluglike aliens wandering through the alleys."

M:"That sounds like Taxxons." ::quickly gathers all in the abandoned mansion::

OOCEm:((So ... you're saying that we're freeing all the Taxxons now?))

OOCNi:((I don't know, I'm just making a plot.))

A:You guys, something isn't right.

K:::suddenly, Katrina falls to the ground holding her head as if in great pain::

M:"What, what is it?"

R:"Katrina, what's wrong?"

Q:::Quan, with her magical medical experience, exams Katrina:: She is not going into labor ... her brain's just receiving pain, but I don't know where it's coming from! ::Said privately, so Katrina can hear.::

OOCEm:((Would somebody like to tell me exactly what the plot is?))

OOCEm:((Hello?!))

K:"Ahhhhh-" ::abrupt stop::

M:"What happened to her?"

K:::is lying on the ground looking dazed::

C:"I have an idea, Ax did you say you had anchovies with garlic for lunch?"

A:Yes.

C:"Morph human.

A:::morphs human::

C:"Now, breath on Katrina's face."

A:::does::

K:::wakes up coughing:: "Oh my God, somebody help! Why am I in a dumpster full of fish?" ::looks around and realizes she's in the mansion:: 

An:::suddenly! And Andalite bursts through the door and the Andalite is ... Ax's dad!::

A:Father?

An:Ah. Aximili. How are you doing with the ... ::coughs fakely:: Andalite bandits?

All:::everybody else (but Quan and Ax) are upstairs, Quan is in the kitchen::

A:::chuckles uneasily:: Um ... we're fine?

OOCJe:((Magically!))

Q:::privately:: He doesn't remember anything from the planet, Aximili.

R:::from upstairs:: "And I -------- will always love youuuuuu! I will always love-a youuuuuuuuuuu! I will always. Looove. Youuuuuu!!!!"

OOCEm:((Oh God ... Oh my God ...))

An:::looks up::

ICEm:::pops into existence:: "No!" ::Freezes Andalite and Ax, runs upstairs. Slaps Rachel:: "Stop singing! All of you be quiet!" ::runs back downstairs. Unfreezes Ax:: "Be careful Ax! He is Visser Two!" ::pops out of existence::

V2:::unfreezes:: What is that noise?

A:::looks up and around:: What noise?

V2:::shakes head:: I thought I heard something.

Q:::in private thought speak:: It's an imposter. As long as he's here, how about we have some fun?

A:::grins in head:: Not a bad idea. But we have to be careful. Very careful.::goes into kitchen and closes door behind him.:: Quantana, I believe my father is a Controller. ::pauses and shakes finger at her.:: And I don't want to hear one word about it. Not one word.

Q:::eyes widen, all four of 'em:: Are you serious?

A:::nods::

Q:But ... Jaina, Leehara, Clovis ... He has our children! Oh my God, Aximili, what if they're Controllers?!

A:I highly doubt that, Quantana.

Q:How do you know?

A:Because I would feel it in my bones if our children were in trouble.

Q:::nods, but still looks worried. Thinks to herself, _I should have brought them home, where they'd be safe _...::

OOCEm:((Who wrote that?))

OOCJe:((Me.))

Q:So, you just left him in the living room?"

A:::eyes widen:: Oh sh- ::runs out door::

OOCNi:((What to say, what to say, um ...))

V2:::Visser Two trips.:: ((100))

V2:::is unconscious::

A:::smiles:: Perfect! ::ties V2 up, including the tail! (if anyone remembers our little experience with Quan ...))::

OOCJe:((I do! Hey, Visser Two got the 100th trip. Interesting.))

C:::coming down:: "Hey Quan, do you have-"

Q:Princess Cassie! Upstairs! Now!

C:"What? Why?"

Q:Just GO!

All:::it has been 1½ days now and the Animorphs have been taking turns watching Visser Two. It is 4:00 in the morning and Katrina is on watch. She is very preoccupied with the small spasms of someone else's pain she's been feeling::

V2:Petty Andalite bandit. This attempt at defeating me is futile.

K:::in morph of jaguar:: You are wrong. In the end, we will win.

V2:::glares at her, then sits in furious silence::

K:::suddenly, she had another spasm of pain. V2, taking advantage of her momentary distraction, morphs a small bird and slips out of the ropes. Flies to the door then turns back to Katrina, who is recovering form the pain.::

V2:I'll be back, Andalite filth, and when I do, I'll kill you. ::evil laugh, leaves::

K:::calling:: Marco! Rachel!

OOCEm:((I don't even know why I bother ...))

All:::runs in::

M:::in front, skids to a stop:: "What's wrong?"

J:::crashes into Marco:: ((101))

R:::trips over Jake:: ((102))

K:::demorphs:: "Here we go again ..."

C:::falls over Rachel:: ((103))

A:::trips over Cassie:: ((104))

Q:::trips over him:: ((105))

T:::walks in calmly and steps over everyone:: "Where is he?"

R:::giggles:: "Nice boxers Marco ..."

M:::is wearing boxers with pink bunny rabbits on them:: "Yeah, thanks, but I think I like what you've done more."

R:::blushes, she is wearing one of those skimpy pink nightgowns you find in the lingerie section of the store::

OOCNi:((Heather is evil, and so is Daphne.))

T,R,K:::Tobias and Katrina simultaneously punch Marco while Rachel slaps him::

A:::turns to face Quan who is on top of him:: Quantana! I never knew you had such feeling for me.

Q:We're married, Jackass!

A:Just because we're married, doesn't mean we have to like each other.

Q:::tearfully:: Are you saying you're not attracted to me anymore?

A:No-

K:::interrupting:: "Guys, I think we have a problem!

A,Q:What?

K:::pointing:: "Visser Two is gone!"

Q:Aximili, where's your father, hmm?

A:::mutters:: He's not my father.

Q:He's not? ::mocking:: He sure looks like your father, doesn't he?

A:He's not my father! He's a Controller!

T:"Hey! Visser Two is my grandfather!" ::just realizing this::

A:::stares at Tobias:: Yes Tobias ... ::nods. Back to Quan:: I know you're getting back at me, but he is NOT my father!

Q:::glares at him:: Yeah, well at least your father's alive. ::stalks off::

A:::calls after her:: Fine! Be that way! ::goes in opposite direction::

All:::Humans shrug at each other::

M:::thoughtfully:: "Ya know, I expect 30-"

K:::cries in pain::

M:::rushes to her:: "Is it time?"

K:"No!" ::cries out again::

C:::kneels beside her:: "Then what is it?"

OOCEm:((I hate German ...))

R:"Hey, good job Kat! It worked!" ::all ignore Rachel::

OOCJe:((Thoughtfully ... should he burst into flame?))

C:"I need Quan."

J:"She left."

M:"Duuh."

C:"Shit."

OOCAl:((Yes, Jenni, you should. ::I'm being sarcastic:: And who are you talking about? Only you should burst into flames.))

OOCJe:((:-( Marco.))

OOCEm:((Jenni, you are an idiot. I gave Cassie the power to heal all living things!))

C:::places hands on Katrina:: "This might feel weird." ::heals her::

OOCJe:((:-P))

K:"Wow. That's good! The baby's calm, too!" ::pats her tummy::

C:"We have to find out why this is happening."

K:"It feels ... distant, like someone else is in intense pain, but we seem to have some kind of connection which makes me feel it, too." ::unbeknownst to them but knowst to us, Katrina is feeling the pain of her twin brother, who her mother had no knowledge of::

J:"We also have to figure out what's going on with those Taxxons. It's not normal for them to be showing themselves."

R:"Do you think when the Ellimist transported us, he transported Taxxons and Hork-Bajir as well?" ::everyone looks at each other as this idea dawns on them::

J:::nodding slowly:: "Then that would mean that all their Yeerks had died too ..."

R:::clapping:: "Very good, Jake!"

J:::smirks and trips Rachel:: ((106))

OOCEm:((God Jenni, I was trying to make a point and you ruined it ...))

T:::ignoring them:: "Then that means we have a bunch of free Taxxons running around."

J:"Uh-oh."

R:"Uh-oh."

T:"Uh-oh."

C:"Uh-oh."

M:"Uh-oh."

K:"Uh-oh."

A:Uh-oh.

Q:::coming in:: "What?" ::all stare at her::

J:"What?"

R:"What?"

T:"What?"

C:"What?"

M:"What?"

K:"What?"

A:What?

K:"What, happened to my M&Ms? I just had them."

M:::Marco looks guilty::

All:"WHAT?"

J:"I think we need to find these Taxxons."

All:::everyone thinks about this awhile.::

K:::yawning:: "Can't we figure it out in the morning? I'm sleeping for two now." ::everyone goes to bed, except for Ax:

Q:Aximili? Come to bed. ::pats bed, temptingly::

A:::is looking at a small shiny disk ... thing.::

Q:What is that? ::stands and walks over to him.::

A:I don't know, my parents gave it to me when we were on the homeworld. I think it's mind activated, but I can't open it. ::fingers it thoughtfully::

A:I think it has to do something with Elfangor.

Q:Then maybe Tobias could open it.

A:::looks up surprised:: I never thought about that ...

OOCJe:((Yeah, he doesn't think much these days ...))

A:Think we should get him?

T:::standing in doorway:: "No need. You guys can keep your thought-speech quiet, but you need to learn how to keep it private." ::walks over to them::

T:"What is that thing?" ::picks it up and gets a flash of Elfangor's memories. MEMORY SEQUENCE

~Elfangor was drifting through space and time with the Ellimist. There are lines everywhere, one coming off of Elfangor and Loren's tangled lines::

Elli:YOU HAVE A SON ELFANGOR.

Elf:No! That changes everything! Send me back!

Elli:I CANNOT. IT IS TOO LATE.

Elf:But my son ...

Elli:WILL BE RAISED AS THE SON OF ANOTHER.

Elf:But ...

Elli:IT IS TOO LATE ELFANGOR, YOU BELONG IN ANOTHER PLACE, ANOTHER TIME ...

OOCEm:((I did as best I could here, from memory.))

::Flash!::

::Elfangor lay, dying. The five human children placed their hands on the blue box::

::Flash!::

::Elfangor lay dying on the ground, the humans were all hiding. Except for one.::

Elf:Tobias ... Tell me about your mother ...

T:::hesitant.:: "She disappeared when I was little. People think she just left me, but I think she's dead. I can't believe that she would just leave ..."

Elf:Go with your friends, Tobias. They are your family now ...

::Flash!::

::memory sequence ends::~

T:::opens eyes and drops the disk:: "Oh my God ..."

A:What is it?

T:::breathes hard:: "I saw Elfangor's memories ..."

Q:A _hirac delest_?

A:Likely.

OOCEm:((Again, with the memory sequence, I was going from memory. So I probably messed up some ...))

OOCJe:((Better than I could do.))

Q:He must have send it right before he died ... ::Ax, Quan, and Tobias suddenly notice the five others standing in the doorway::

T:::tears in eyes, wipes them away:: "Hey guys." ::voice is shaky::

R:::comes up to Tobias:: "Tobias. What's wrong?"

T:::shakes head and points at disk:: "Elfangor ... the Ellimist ... Visser Three ... my mother ..." ::gets choked up::

J:"What is he talking about?"

A:It is Elfangor's _hirac delest_. A recording of his memories. I couldn't activate it. But Tobias, being Elfangor's son, did."

T:"It has everything ... I only got some." ::looks around at the others:: "I think only we can activate it right now. We were there when he died, when he recorded that."

OOCEm:((Jenni, if you don't take this then I might keep writing ... You don't want that.))

K:"Well, that's not me ..." ::Steps back::

Q:Or me.

A:Or me ...

M:::sticks his tongue out at them:: "Ha, ha!" ::all ignore Marco as they place their hands on the disk::

A:Now, think about Elfangor, and you should open the disk. ::they do, Ax and Quan watch for a couple seconds, until the humans open their eyes::

Q:What did you see?

R:"Only us."

J:"From the construction site."

M:"And the blue box."

C:"It was from Elfangor's eyes."

T:"But it was very dim. Not like last time."

C:"The blue box was bright, though."

Q:::frowns and turns to Aximili:: What does it mean?

A:We need the Escalin device to open the disk further. ::all turn to Cassie.::

C:::sighs:: "Okay, I'll be right back." ::she leaves, and returns with the blue box::

Q:Now, place one hand on the Escalin device, and your other hand on the _hirac delest_." ::the special five does this::

A:Now, concentrate ...::

Five:~::flash!::

Elf:My name is Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul. I am an Andalite Prince. And I am about to die ...

::The Animorphs stand there, absorbing Elfangor's memories, it seems like years ...::

::They experience everything, called to the battle bridge for the first time ... Meeting Loren (Tobias's mother) and ... Chapman!::

J:::thinking:: 'Chapman?' ::Jake is thinking this, but everyone hears him::

::They are swept along in Elfangor's memories. The Time Matrix! ... The Taxxon homeworld ... Arbron, trapped! A nothlit ... The Taxxon rebellion ...::

R:"Taxxon rebellion?" ::this is out loud::

A,Q:::Ax and Quan exchange glances::

::Chapman, Loren, Controllers! Alloran, an Abomination ... The Animorphs can feel Elfangor's shame and anger::

::Floating through Z-Space, lost ... on that crazy half human, half Andalite, half Yeerk world (I know that is too many halves) ... running away, hiding on Earth with Loren ... Loren ... So many memories with her ... Then the Ellimist::

Elli:YOU HAVE A SON, ELFANGOR.

::Back on the Andalite fighter, Andalite again ... Fighting the war ... Returning to Earth ... Tobias, so young, so lonely ... All the Animorphs could see themselves through Elfangor's eyes, that night at the construction site ... Elfangor's last moments ...::~

T:"No ... no more!" ::pulls hands off disk and box. Drops to floor, puts head in hands::

All:::the others all slowly pull away::

R:"Wow ..." ::Drops to floor beside Tobias and leans against him::

R:"Are you okay?"

T:::shakes head:: "God, no ..."

All:::everyone else slumps to the floor, exhausted::

T:::looks up, face is a bit tear-stained:: "I think watching my father die three times in one lifetime is about four times too many ..."

J:"Hey, where are Ax, Quan, and Katrina?" ::all look around and realize they're not here::

Q:::coming into the room:: Oh, you're back.

M:"How long have we been gone?"

K:::coming in after Quan:: "More than an hour. Ax is downstairs. We got bored and ate."

C:"An hour? Really?"

J:"It seemed much longer."

T:"It seemed like a lifetime ..."

K:"Okay, well, that's real interesting, but you know something even more exciting? I beat the final level of Zelda."

M:"Oh my God, you did not! I've been trying to that for years."

K:::smiling smugly:: "Maybe you just don't have the magic touch."

All:::everyone ignores them::

Q:What did you see?

A:::comes in quietly::

C:"Elfangor's life, from school to his death."

R:"And something about a ... Taxxon rebellion?"

All:::everyone nods slowly::

Q:::is confused:: But the Taxxons went willingly.

J:"Apparently not all did ..."

Q:"But why?"

T:"Maybe some of them didn't want to be Controllers. I don't understand but I felt, I don't know, physically ill when I saw Arbron."

M,K:::Marco and Katrina had stopped to listen::

M:"I know. It was like a punch in the stomach."

Q:What do you mean?

J:"One of Elfangor's friends got stuck in Taxxon morph."

R:"Somehow, all of this makes them seem more, I don't know, real. Like they actually have feelings."

All:::everyone nods::

J:"If we could find a way to get these Taxxons back to the Taxxon homeworld-"

C:"-Some might join the rebellion, but-"

M:"-What about those Taxxons who-"

T:"-Were voluntary hosts? They-"

R:"-Might make things worse."

A,Q,K:::Quan, Ax, and Katrina all stare at them::

Q:Do you guys always finish each other's sentences and we never noticed?

J:"Hey," ::defensively:: "We've been together nonstop for the last four years-"

C:"-What did you expect?"

K:"You guys are – aghhhh, oh the pain!"

T:"Well, we're not perfect, but now you're just being rude." ::looks hurt::

Q:::stares at them:: Psychos. ::muttering::

OOCEm:((Nicole, what the hell are you talking about?))

M:"Katrina? Are you okay?"

J:::looks thoughtful:: "We can't finish Quan, Ax, or Katrina's sentences-"

R:"-And we couldn't do this before, so-"

C:"-It must have happened after we-"

T:"-Touched the disk-"

M:"-And the blue box simultaneously!"

K:"I applaud you on the use of the word 'simultaneously.'"

J,R,C,T,M:"Thank you."

C:"So, you think that we're like-"

T:"-Telepathically linked? All-"

R:"-Of us? That might-"

M:"-Drive us insane after awhile."

All:::smiles at each other:: "Just not right now."

A:I need a sedative.

Q:This is all so confusing.

A:::looks thoughtful:: I think this may have happened once before.

All:::everyone stops to look at Ax::

A:The _hirac delest_ is a death ritual, but I once heard of an Andalite who did one, but survived the battle he thought would kill him. The Andalite who found his _hirac delest_ became spiritually connected to him.

T:"But Elfangor really is dead. This-"

R:"-Isn't the same thing. We-"

J:"-Watched him die."

OOCEm:((Yes I did make up this story as I went along ...))

J:"About the Taxxons, maybe-"

R:"-We could capture them and-"

M:"-Get them on a ship somehow-"

C:"-And get them to the Taxxon homeworld! Well,-"

T:"-That shouldn't be too hard."

A,Q,K:::stare at them::

Q:Do you think that's a good idea? I mean, we've stolen enough Yeerk ships for one story.

All:::everyone stares at Quan::

K:"Story?"

Q:::shakes head:: Never mind ...

OOCJe:((Uh oh ...))

ICEm:::pops into existence:: "No ..." ::freezes everyone but Quan:: "Shh! They're not supposed to know!"

Q:Oh, sorry, it kinda slipped out.

ICEm:"Don't let it happen again." ::turns, eyes the Animorphs.:: "I should do something funny here ..." ::points a finger and Marco's pants drop:: "That's good enough." ::Grins and pops out of existence, everybody unfreezes::

A:Tobias, everyone, one question ... about Visser Three. ::turns to Quan and puts out hand.:: You might as well pay up now.

J:"Well, what's the question? And Marco, pull up your pants."

M:::pulls up pants::

A:Did Elfangor help create Visser Three?

R:"We saw a glimpse of him, but-"

C:"-We'd have to go back-"

T:"-Again to check."

OOCEm:((No Jenni! They know everything now! Change that!))

OOCJe:((No! Trust me, okay? The five aren't telepathic yet, just finish sentences unconsciously!))

OOCAl:((The sentence ending thing is getting on my nerves. I'm with Emily, we should stop it. What about you, Nikole?))

OOCNi:((I agree. And also, Nicole is spelled with a C although I like it with a K, but it makes me seem more German.))

A,Q,K:"NO!"

K:"I don't think I could stand you guys finishing each other's sentences anymore and I'm hoping this is just a 24 hour thing."

J:"No what? Should we go back?"

T:"I think twice is enough for me."

C:"Maybe we don't have to-"

R:"-Go through all his memories, -"

M:"-Maybe if we focused on that-"

J:"-One memory we would only get that."

Q:I think I have a headache.

A:Well, hurry up! I got money on this thing! ::To Quan:: You might as well already start paying.

Q:::shakes her head sadly:: Aximili, I just hope you're ready for the truth.

All:::the Animorphs all sigh at the same time::

T:"Here we go again ..."

All:::They all touch the box and disk and focus on that one memory::

~::Flash!:: Blah, blah, blah. "Blah, blah, blah." ::Chapman punches Alloran, Elfangor knocks Alloran out and puts stuff into him. He turns around and Alloran is a Controller:: ::Unflash::~

OOCEm:((You people are jackasses ...))

All:::All open their eyes, no one looks at Ax or Tobias::

A:So. Did I win?

C:"No, Ax. Elfangor did help create Visser Three."

A:::looks shocked:: But ... Elfangor ... He ... No! NO!!! ::runs out of house::

OOCJe:((Ax can't handle the truth ... heh, heh. "You can't handle the truth!" "You can't handle the Rodeo Burger!"))

T:"No ..." ::shakes head:: "I can't believe that." ::looks at others:: "You guys can't believe that. Guys?" ::no one will look at Tobias::

R:::puts an arm around him:: "Tobias-"

T:"No!" ::shrugs her off and runs out of the house, into Ax::

OOCEm:((No he did not just trip!))

A:::instinctively whirls around and almost cuts off Tobias's head, but turns blade flat and knocks him unconscious::

A:OOOPS.

OOCNi:((In honor of Jenni's memory of me ... Idiots, I'm working with complete idiots.))

OOCEm:((No Nicole, just Ali and Jenni. By the way, my brother is against abortion.))

A:Tobias? Oh no ...

T:::wakes up slowly:: "What? Ax-man, I had the worst dream. It was about Elfangor and-" ::Sees Ax's expression:: "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

A:::shakes head:: No. It wasn't.

OOCEm:((The paper went up and down the table and only Ali simmed?))

T:::sighs and sits up:: "Is it true?"

A:I don't know.

T:"It was an accident, right? Right?"

A:::shakes off daze:: What? Oh, yeah. It was. But ... but what if it wasn't? I used to keep my brother in high regards. But now ... now I'm not so sure.

T:"It can't be true. Elfangor would never let something like this happen."

A:::shakes his head sadly::

Q:::walks out tentatively:: Aximili?

A:::sighs:: Would you like it in big or small bills?

Q:::ignoring him:: Aximili, your brother couldn't have known.

A:Look. I just want to be alone. ::Walks off::

T:::looks at Quan and sighs::

Q:Tobias ...

T:::shakes his head:: "Not right now, Quan, sorry ..." ::walks in house::

Q:::Stands there, feeling helpless: I never should have told him.

R:"Tobias? Are you alright?"

T:"I can't believe it."

R:::kisses him:: "Neither can I. I don't think any of us want to believe it."

T:"I feel so betrayed."

R:::hugs him:: "Is there anything I can do?"

T:::shakes head:: "You've done enough by just being here."

A:::goes to Quan and hugs her:: I'm sorry. It's just that ... I don't know. I feel like I took Elfangor and Tobias away from each other.

Q:Aximili, how could it be your fault? The Ellimist did that.

OOCJe:((Damn Ellimists ...))

A:::looks at her:: That's not what I meant. Tobias never really knew Elfangor. And I don't want him to think of his father this way. ::sighs:: I don't want to remember him this way.

Q:::feels really guilty for telling him::

A:I know it wasn't his fault, but why? How could I come between Elfangor and his son. I just feel I made Elfangor choose between me and Tobias and that's not fair. So I took Elfangor away from Tobias, so he can only see his father die and how he wasn't. It's my fault. I brought this upon Tobias.

Q:No, Aximili, you didn't.

A:Yes, I-

Q:No, you didn't! I brought this on all of you! If I hadn't gotten angry, if I had kept my cool when you insulted me and my father, I never would have told you about Elfangor and Visser Three! And the humans wouldn't have gone back to look for that memory, and we would all be happy and ... and ... ::can't speak anymore.::

A:::holds Quan in an embrace with her head on his chest.:: No. It was me. I was the one who insulted your father and provoked you.

Q:But that's how you always were! I wasn't supposed to blow up at you, it wasn't my way, but I was so tired and angry and sad and ...

A:Depressed?

Q:::looks up at him and smiles through tears because he understands:: Uh-huh.

A:::smiles back:: I always loved your smile.

Q:I've always loved you.

A:::surprised:: You have?

Q:::shyly, nods:: Since the day I saw you in school.

A:And you wondered why I always failed, looking at you.

Q:::sighs blissfully, for it seems that once again, all is right with the world since she is in Ax's arms::

OOCEm:((Awww ... Okay, let's move on ...))

All:::In the house there is chaos.::

OOCJe:((Well, that's a nice change ...))

OOCEm:((Could we please have some more detail?))

All:::lamps are crashing and stuff like that::

C:"Well, it's not my fault, Jake! I was the one who didn't want to! And now look at us! We're at the threshold of hell, Jake!"

OOCEm:((What the hell is going on?!))

J:"Shut up!"

C:"No, Jake. You wanted to fool around, before marriage, which cheapens the relationship. But no, let's try and make Cassie pregnant. No, Jake, no! I won't do it!"

OOCJe:((Um ... WHOA ...))

K,M,R,T:::watch them fight, their heads going back and forth and back again::

OOCEm:((Okay! Rewind!))

All:::In the house, there is chaos. Suddenly, Visser Two has emerged from a fairly small morph, and all go in battle morph::

A:::rushes in to see his father and freezes:: My God ... he is a Controller ...

Q:::right behind him:: We have to get him. Remember, Aximili! He is not your father! Not anymore.

A:Are you suggesting I kill my father?! ::shakes head:: I can't! There has to be another way! There must!

Q:We could try tying him up again. But look how well that worked last time ... Wait! I have an idea. Just get him knocked out, and I can keep him here and free him!

OOCJe:((Anyone remember Visser Two saying he'll kill Katrina? When Nicole was being evil and all ...))

A:Fine. You knock him out. Oh, and one more thing, please don't kill him::

Q:::smiles, even though he killed hers:: I promise I won't. ::she steps up to Visser Two, alone, as the other wounded Animorphs back off:: Where are the children, Yeerk?

V2:::smirking:: One is dead, and the other is not ten feet away.

Q:::angry, shouting:: You know what I mean! Tell me where my children are! ::strikes at Visser Two and they launch into a stunning battle, moving so fast that the humans can't keep up, but Ax can, and he watches, fascinated, because he's never seen Quan fight so ... beautifully before.::

J:How long are we going to let this go on?

M:Jake, my friend, do you really want to jump into that swirling mass of blades?

J:::pauses:: No.

C:We've got to do something. Sooner of later someone is going to get hurt.

T:But who? I've never seen Quan fight like this.

R:Neither have I.

C:Neither have I.

M:Neither have-

J:I think we get the point ...

M:::mutters:: -I.

OOCNi:((My tummy hurts. I think that I would like to have a pity party today after school. ::pause:: Yes, that would be quite nice.))

Q:::Ax's father was an excellent fighter but much older than Quan, making it easier for her to knock him unconscious after she had got him good and tired:: Anymore smart comments? ::Smiles, then falters:: Oh, I need some water ... ::faints and falls on the floor::

A:::in disbelief:: She won. Quan won!

R:I always knew women were better fighters than men.

A:Now Rachel, you know men are better fighters than women.

R:You sexist pig! I could whoop your butt any day!

M:Tobias, keep your woman under control.

K:::looking at Marco in disbelief:: You don't agree with him.

M:::looking at Katrina with astonishment:: Of course I do. Men are obviously better fighters than women.

T:Actually, Rachel has a point ... It's been proven scientifically- 

All:::Tobias is cut off as everybody starts snoring::

T:Okay fine, let Marco and Ax have over-blown egos, see what I care.

All:::everyone demorphs and starts laughing::

OOCNi:((How corny and cheesy can you get? "Everybody demorphs and starts laughing." ::in a mocking voice:: What are we, the Brady Bunch?))

Q:::is lying unconscious on the floor, and Ax has gone to get water::

M:"Quan ... this is your conscience calling ..."

A:::brings the water and puts her hooves in the bucket, reviving her::

Q:What? Where's my coconuts?

M:::pulls a coconut out of his pocket, cracks it on his head and hands it to Quan::

OOCJe:((Hey! We finally got a coconut! Out of thin air, but a coconut all the same.))

Q:::takes the coconut and sticks it by her other hoof:: Thanks. How long have I been unconscious?

C:"Just a few minutes ..."

Q:Good. I need to get to work. I need you and you ... ::pointing to Katrina and Ax:: Follow me. Oh! If he shows any signs of stirring, knock him out again. ::leads Katrina and Ax off into a back room, which is her laboratory::

OOCEm:((Quan has a laboratory now?))

A:Quan, what is all this stuff?

Q:When we were on that other dimension, I took a sample of that chemical that kills Yeerks. ::holds up a vial:: It still has to develop, but I think we should test it.

A:I can't think of a better guinea pig than my fathe-, I mean, Visser Two. ::all go back to V2 to find that not only is he conscious but he is also about to ... steal the coconut! (said dramatically) The others are playing Ring-Around-The-Rosie::

Q:NOOOOO! ::lunges for the coconut::

OOCEm:((First of all I'd like to point out that you people left me with the simming! And second, Nicole, you are not allowed to move!))

Q:::almost gets cut by V2::

A:::knocks Quan out of the way, gets cut::

Q:Aximili! ::glances at Ax and sees him bleeding:: Ax! What happened? ::doesn't see V2 behind her::

A:He hit me, the moron!

V2:::stops:: Oh ... Sorry.

Q:::whips tail back and knocks out Visser Two. Turns:: Oops ...

A:::pulls Quan into his arms and kisses her, lying down because, ya know, he's hurt::

Q:Oh my God ... Aximili, your leg!

A:::looks down:: Oh ... that's where it's coming from ... ::passes out at loss of his own blood::

C:::rushes for medical supplies, because her power's on the fritz::

C:"Wait!" ::suddenly realizes she doesn't have any power, only technology which is working fine::

C:"Wait!" ::suddenly realizes she does have power, which she has used before!::

ICAl:::pops into existence:: "Hi. I am the medical misfit and for that, Cassie, I take away your power. It's about time you find your own power to heal within you ..." ::disappears::

OOCEm:((Dammit people!))

ICEm:::pops into existence:: "No, Ali!" ::freezes everyone and blesses Cassie. Whispering:: "Your powers will be back in a few days. Sorry about that." ::pops out of existence::

C:::looks around at the frozen people, Emily hadn't unfrozen them::

ICAl:::pops back:: "That idiot!" ::unfreezes everyone, takes away Cassie's power::

ICNi:::pops into existence:: "Cassie, use the technology I gave you." ::grabs Ali, who forgot to pop out of existence, and pops them both out of existence::

C:::Cassie runs to her room and comes back down with the small pill given to her by the Great Blond Nicole. She swallows it solemnly. She looked at the hands, amazed at the feeling of power coursing through her. Walking over to Ax, she placed her hands on his wound and summons a picture of him being healed. After healing Ax, she has lays down, feeling weak::

OOCAl:((::rewind::))

ICAl:::pops in:: "Okay. Cassie. Your power is that you can understand animals to help cure them. Sorta like Eliza Thornberry, but you can't talk to them, okay? Now cure Ax." ::pops out::

OOCEm:((Who the hell is Eliza Thornberry? More like Daine in Wild Magic. I love those books ...))

M:"Why is it that Cassie gets all these powers? What about the rest of us?"

R:"Yeah, anyway! I-"

J:"-Want some powers, too!"

ICAl:::pops in:: "You do have powers, within yourself. You are the one who must bring it forth ..." ::pops out:: ::for good::

T:"Man, that sucks."

ICEm:::pops in:: "You do have powers. Inside yourselves, Ali was right. But you have to discover them."

T:"Can't you tell us?"

ICEm:::turns to him and smiles:: "I could, but you have to believe in yourself. Then you will know." ::shrugs:: "Besides, if I told you, then it would ruin all my fun. Any more questions?"

M:"Yeah, why are you guys constantly popping in and out of existence?"

ICEm:::smiles and shrugs:: "Because our physical bodies are in history class right now. And you know how boring that can be."

All:::everyone nods in agreement::

ICEm:"See ya soon ..." ::pops out::

OOCJe:((Are you people quite done now?!))

A:::wakes up:: What? What happened?

All:::everyone looks at each other::

T:"Don't ask, Ax-man, trust me." ::helps Ax up::

J:"How are you feeling Ax?"

Q:::hovering around Ax like a mother hawk::

OOCEm:((Hawk? Excuse me? I think you mean hen!))

OOCJe:(( ... That too.))

All:::everyone else is busy tying up Visser Two::

A:Quan, Quan! I'm fine.

OOCNi:((Wow. This has never happened before. Somehow, I managed to take the simming home without somebody grabbing it out of my hand. Hehehehehehehe. (I'm laughing maniacally because I still don't have an evil laugh.))

Jenni:::Jenni pops into existence:: "Hey guys."

All:"Hey." ::no one seems to find it odd that she just popped into existence, out of no where.::

Jenni:"Don't you wanna know why I'm here?"

J:"Not really-"

M:"-We're sorta busy."

Jenni:::looks confused at being ignored then suddenly ....... bursts into flames::

OOCNi:((Show you to decide not to be in softball without telling me why. Now for my next victim, hehehehehehe.))

R:::Rachel trips:: ((107))

OOCNi:((Ha Meghan!))

T:::Tobias helps Rachel up and turns around just in time to save the day by shoving Ax out of the way of Visser Two's tail blade, which had somehow managed to get loose from the ropes, only escaping the tail blade himself narrowly. Rachel rushes over to him to make sure he's okay and Tobias stands up looking a bit dazed.:: "I'm fine, I'm fine."

R:"I thought I was gonna lose you."

T:"Don't worry, you can't get rid of me that easily." ::uses his hand to lift up her face to face him and looks at her, his eyes brimming with love::

T:"I'll never leave you, no matter what." ::drops his voice to a whisper:: "I love you."

R:"I love you to-" ::is cut off ass Tobias's mouth covers hers, kissing her tenderly, letting her know just how much he loves her::

OOCNi:((You're welcome Emily, who is, by the way. The only one who isn't evil.))

K:::Katrina suddenly falls to the ground in pain and Marco rushes to her::

M:"Honey, are you okay?"

OOCNi:((I would write something for Ali and Ax but I don't make a good Ax and I'm not mad at Ali.))

OOCJe:((Okay, does anybody notice Visser Two's tail is free? Or that Katrina's in pain? Or that the Great Blonde Weirdo made me BURST INTO **_FLAMES?!?!?!_** You can't control my character like that!!! Can she Emily?))

Q:::thank God, is in her laboratory and saw NONE of this craziness ...::

OOCEm:((Um ... First of all, Jenni, you gave Nicole the simming, so you deserve what you get. And thanks Nicole, I think ... The scene you wrote for my characters was very ... mushy? Yeah, and that was a compliment ...))

J,C:::Jake and Cassie retie Visser Two::

J:"I wish we had handcuffs."

M:::pulls a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and snaps them on Visser Two:: "Problem solved."

C:"Where did you get handcuffs, Marco?"

M:::blushes:: "Don't ask."

T:::pulls himself away from Rachel:: "I think we should knock him out again, you never know, he could he sending thought-speak calls to every Yeerks in the area."

All:::everyone looks at Tobias::

R:"He's got a point."

J:"Sorry." ::punches V2::

K:::muttering:: "Hey, he packs a pretty good punch ..."

C:::smugly:: "I know."

K:::Then, suddenly, Katrina, who is, by the way, on the ground still howling in pain, gets up and starts walking zombie-like out the door, no one notices. She walks down the street, being led deeper into the alley, starting to hear the anguished cries of pain and feeling the pain herself. But the pull was so strong she kept going on::

All:::meanwhile, back in the mansion.::

All:"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

M:::is adding stuff onto a big pile of junk as he takes it out of his pockets:: "Hey, I found my lucky socks. I've been lookin' for those. Hey honey, it's that love poem I told you about ..." ::suddenly notices Katrina isn't there and that the front door is open. Is not alarmed until he realizes Katrina is pregnant and walking by herself.::

M:"We have to find her!" ::all rush out of house, except Ax, who is first going to morph a hunting dog he acquired earlier, so they can track her, and Quan, who is morphing human.::

J:::stops:: "You guys go. Cassie and I will stay here in case she comes back."

All:::look at each other, shrug, and run off::

K:::meanwhile, Katrina stops before an alleyway, suddenly realizing where she is. The pain is even more stronger, and she turns into the alley and sees a group of Taxxons feeding frenziedly on ... something. Suddenly, she feels a sharp pain in her stomach, and screams. An identical scream from within the group of Taxxons is heard, and the Taxxons, startled, run off. Katrina looks at the person and sees ...::

OOCJe:((I'll let someone else finish.))

K:::A boy, with a striking resemblance to her. Katrina whispering:: "Kyle ..." ::frowns, wondering how she knew his name.::

T:::running up with the others:: "Oh my God ..." ::kneels over him:: "We got to get him to the hospital."

K:"No."

M:::looks at Katrina:: "Kat, we need to get him some help. He'll die if we don't."

K:"No! Get him back to the house. Cassie can heal him."

All:::everyone looks at her, confused::

K:Do it!" ::everyone hurries the guy to the mansion::

R:"Yo, Cassie, do your little wacko healing thing!"

C:::looks up and pulls away from Jake:: "What happened? Who is this?" ::looks down at ... the guy ...::

M:"Who cares? Just heal him!"

C:::looks at him uneasily:: "I'll try ..." ::putting her hands on his wound, she closes her eyes and all watch in amazement as the wound shrinks until there's nothing but a small scar. Cassie is exhausted and falls asleep on the floor as does Katrina. It's 1 hour later and Cassie and Katrina are waking up::

K:"Wow, the pain is gone."

C:"I feel so drained."

K,C:::both turn to look at the who is dressed in scantily clad clothes with his long, dirty brown hair tangled and knotted. Suddenly, the guy wakes up::

Guy:::looks suspicious:: "Where am I?" ::looks at the other two:: "Who are you?"

C:"My name is Cassie, and this is Katrina."

All:::others walk in::

Ky:"I'm Kyle."

J:::gestures to other room, where V2 is still knocked out, over Kyle's head::

A:::privately, still hunting dog:: Yes, don't forget about Visser Two. Get this human out of here as soon as possible. ::everyone hears except Kyle::

K:"No."

All:::everyone looks at Katrina::

J:"What?"

K:"No."

Ky:::looks confused:: "Uh, yes ... I am Kyle."

All:::everyone ignores him::

K:"He should know."

J:"Katrina, I don't think-"

C:"-That that is such a good idea."

Ky:::begins to eye them suspiciously:: "Would somebody please tell me what is going on?"

M:::quietly to Katrina:: "He could be a Controller. How do we know if we can trust him?"

Ky:::eyes widen:: "Controllers?" ::pulls out a Dracon beam and aims it at them:: "Who are you people?"

J:"We are not Yeerks. Relax."

R:::tackles Kyle from behind::

J:"But the question is, are you?"

R:::Rachel and Kyle struggle for the Dracon Beam for, like, half a second, but Rachel, obviously, wins:: "Ha! Yes!"

Ky:::looks at Rachel with grudging admiration::

M:"And so, once again, Xena the Warrior Princess, saves the day."

Ky:::gives a short laugh::

M:"Finally, someone who understands my sense of humor!"

Ky:::looks at him degradingly:: "What sense of humor would that be? I was laughing at the fact that I had to be taken down by a female. It's obvious she's the only true warrior." ::looks at the guys with contempt.::

Q:::narrowing her eyes.:: "You were the one who was taken down by Rachel. How much of a warrior are you?"

OOCJe:((Remember, Quan's in human morph. Oh, and Visser Two has a sedative or whatever.))

K:"Yeah, what would you know of being a warrior? When we found you, you were being eaten and not even putting up a fight." ::Kyle and Katrina comes face to face, glaring at each other, when suddenly the rest of them stand back and look at them, surprised.::

M:"Did anybody else just notice how much those two look alike?"

T:"Almost as if they were related."

C:::who has come out of the stupid laboratory:: "Almost as if they were ...... twins."

K:"Why don't you just leave?"

Ky:"I will, as soon as you tell me why you have Visser Two tied up in your house."

All:::all look surprised that he knows who V2 is::

Q:I knew it ... ::demorphs and holds tail blade to Kyle's throat.::

K:"If you'd really like to know, we've found a chemical that will kill the Yeerks."

T:"We're testing it out on Visser Two."

Ky:::eyes widen::

R:"And if you try to stop us, we'll try it on you, too."

Ky:::laughs:: "Me? A Controller? Oh, that's a good one ..."

OOCJe:((HOW CAN HE LAUGH IF QUAN'S TAIL BLADE IS AGAINST HIS FRICKIN' THROAT!!! God, I sound like Sean!))

Q:I see nothing funny about this. ::Coldly::

OOCJe:((Is it just me, or does she sound a lot like Ax? Hehehe.))

OOCEm:((They say married people take on each other's characteristics after awhile ...))

Ky:::eyes darken:: "I am not a Controller. If you would trust me, I could explain."

Q:::reluctantly lowers her tail::

J:"If I were you, I would talk fast."

Ky:"My mother either didn't want me or couldn't keep me because I was abandoned as a child on the Andalite homeworld." ::he said bitterly:: "I spent about two years there before I was put on a ship by the woman known as my Andalite mother, which was supposed to bring me here among people of my own kind, but there was an accident and the ship ended up on the Taxxon homeworld." ::laughs sardonically at his own innocence:: "When I first got there, I somehow ended up with a group of the Taxxon Resistance with a leader by the name of Arbron."

A:But I thought the Taxxons were willing hosts.

Ky:Most were. Some weren't. I was sorta adopted by Arbron. He took me in and made me part of the Resistance. Then, one day, Arbron told me it was time to leave. I was only fourteen and at the time, I felt he was abandoning me. He put me in a ship and sent me to here, Earth. I was taken in by a boys home, and I've watched countless of my friends become Controllers. I have a special talent. I can tell when my friends are Controllers and so I decided I must stop the invasion. I've been fighting on my own against the Yeerks every since." ::backs away and pulls out a gun on all of them:: "Now it's your turn."

OOCJe:((Yeah, we have an Andalite female, a hunting dog, and six humans, and he just pulls a gun on all of them. Not to mention, Quan can slice his head before HE CAN BLINK!!! BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER! I HAVE VOYAGER BACK!!!))

OOCEm:((Um ... okay, Jenni, you are a psycho.))

Q:::knocks the gun out of his hand with the flat of her tail blade::

J:"We'll tell you, but on our own terms."

Q:::presses tail against his throat:: And this time, I don't trust you. ::pauses:: Aximili, please demorph and get the substance we were developing. If there's a Yeerk in there, I want it out. Now.

A:::demorphs and get the chemical. Pours a little into a syringe::

Q:::injects Kyle::

Ky:"Are you sure this won't hurt me?"

Q:I guess there's only one way to find out, huh? ::turns to Ax:: Visser Two?

A:::nods::

K:::eyeing Kyle:: "How long do you think it will take to work?"

Q:Maybe an hour or so. Watch him.

All:::everyone but Katrina goes into the other room::

A:::injects Visser Two:: Quantana and I will watch him. You all get some sleep.

T:"Alright." ::they leave::

OOCEm:((Back to Katrina and Kyle.))

Ky:"So, what are you? A Controller? Andalite? How'd you get the power to morph?"

K:"You ask too many questions." ::Takes a baseball bat and knocks him out:: "Oh, that's better."

OOCJe:((Kay ... one hour later.))

V2:::Visser Two is dying, Kyle is still asleep::

K:"So, I guess that means he isn't a Controller." ::sheepishly::

Ky:::wakes up:: "Well, that was refreshing ..."

K:"Sorry."

Ky:"Well, it's okay, 'cause I would've done the same thing in your shoes." ::looks at her with grudging respect:: "You pack a good clobber."

K:"Thanks."

All:::everyone walks in::

K:"Don't worry, he's not a Controller."

M:::Marco looks jealously at how close the two are standing and walks over to Katrina, and holds he possessively:: "Hi, I'm Marco, Katrina's husband."

Ky:"Hi, I'm Kyle." ::Takes a gun out of his pocket:: "Here, have a gun."

M:"Thanks."

J:"Okay, now that we know you're not a Controller, we'll tell you our story."

All:::all exchange glances::

C:"Where do we start?"

R:"The mall?"

J:"Okay, the four of us were at the mall, Rachel, Cassie, Marco and I. We met up with Tobias, and we decided to take a shortcut home."

C:"Through an abandoned construction site."

M:"That was our first mistake."

T:"We saw a crashed ship, and a dying Andalite prince ..."

R:"Elfangor ..." ::take Tobias's hand:: "Was Tobias's father. He gave us that powers to morph."

Ky:::shocked:: "Great Prince Elfangor broke the law of Seerow's Kindness?"

T:"To help save this world."

C:"We found Ax later."

T:"At the bottom of the ocean."

R:"We fought the Yeerks for a long time. Then Quan came."

J:"We thought she was okay. But we found out her father was Visser Three."

M:"And she became a Controller."

A:But we saved her. Unfortunately, her back was broken, and we took her to the Andalite homeworld.

Q:That's where we met Katrina. She came with us when we left.

K:"That's when we discovered Quan was pregnant."

C:"And a month later, she had her twins, two girls, and her sister Estrid showed up and had a boy."

M:"And we haven't even gotten to the weird parts yet."

Ky:::blinks as he takes this all in:: "So where are the kids?"

T:"Oh, we're getting there ..."

C:"So, Estrid died giving birth."

Q:And Aximili and I took in her son, Clovis-Corill-Wilks, along with our daughters, Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia and Leehara-Semitur-Cinnabon.

A:Then Leehara was kidnapped.

Q:And Jaina and Clovis saved her."

R:"Then there was a lot of Hork-Bajir, who kept bursting into flames ..."

M:"And the ... pen ... the pen died saving Jaina ..." ::gets choked up::

T:"Then a bunch of Andalites came and asked us for our help."

R:"But we never actually helped ..."

C:"And we had a little episode with Delrassi, Ax's old flame ..."

M:"And the pen saved our lives, again."

J:"Then we got off the ship."

A:But not before we killed Visser Three, and Alloran was freed."

Q:We also found my mother, Jahar.

K:"Then, the Ellimist, Alf, showed up."

T:"And took us to another planet, to give us a chance there."

J:"But two Yeerks were there, and got into Quan's parents."

R:"And Ax killed them."

M:"And so when we returned, the Ellimist took away everyone in this dimension."

Q:And he sent my children to the Andalite homeworld.

J:"So we went to that dimension, where there was a chemical in the atmosphere that killed Yeerks."

C:"Quan took a sample and we brought everyone back here."

M:"Then we found out Katrina was pregnant."

R:"And that the aforementioned Ellimist had made her pregnant."

M:"Magically ..."

Q:Then we found out that Visser Two was Aximili's father.

K:"And met you."

J:"And heard about the free Taxxons."

R:"Which we plan to take to their homeworld."

J:"That's pretty much it."

R:"With the exception of a few things ..."

M:::tearfully:: "Like the pen's singing ..."

C:::looks down at her hand:: "And the ring."

K:"And the fish ..."

Q:And the lawn decoration.

T:"And those people who keep popping in and out ..."

ICEm:::pops into existence:: "You can't forget us!"

ICJe:::pops into existence and makes Ali come with her:: "Yeah, after all we've done so much for you!"

ICEm:::looks around:: "Where's Nicole?"

ICNi:::pops into existence:: "Here! Anybody have any apple butter?"

ICEm:::looks at Nicole and shakes her head:: "Anyway ..."

M:::pulls apple butter out of pocket and hands it to Nicole::

ICEm:"Gotta do something about those pockets ..." ::turns to Kyle:: "Hi. I'm Emily, I'm a Great Faery ... kinda ... This is Nicole, Jenni, and Ali." ::gestures towards them::

ICNi:"Yeah, and I-" ::pauses for a moment because her mouth is full of apple butter:: "-Brought you into simming."

Ky:"What?"

ICAl:"You idiot, they don't know what simming is!"

ICNi:"OOPS." ::looks at Marco:: "Do you have any milk in there?"

M:"Sorry, I'm fresh out."

Ky:"I do." ::takes out a gun from his pocket, then a carton of milk, then replaces the gun.::

ICNi:"Thanks.

ICEm:"Well, I think that's enough of that ... See you guys later." ::waves hand and they all pop out of existence::

OOCEm:((I had to do it ...))

OOCJe:((S'Okay. At least I didn't burst into flames this time ... Ya know, Em, me and you actually brought Kyle into the simming, not Nicole ...))

K:"Anyway, that's our story."

Ky:"Well, that's quite a lot to take in." ::he eyes them:: "The eight of you could single-handedly save the galaxy."

R:::shrugs:: "We try ..."

C:"No big deal ..."

Ky:"Right ..." ::looks at watch:: "Uh oh ..."

K:"What?"

Ky:"I need to go. I have to meet with my friend."

All:::everyone stares at him blankly::

M:"Excuse me? You think we are just gonna let you outta here?"

Ky:"Oh, come on! I'm not a Controller, and I need to leave!"

A:Maybe ... maybe we should let him go.

Q:::privately:: We can always follow him in the air ...

A:::privately and snuggles up to Quan:: Or the humans can.

Q:::smiles::

A:::leads Quan into the back bedroom and locks the door::

OOCJe:((Oh brother ... No further details, please.))

All:::shrug and turn back to Kyle ... who has run out the door::

J:::sighs, kisses Cassie, morphs falcon and follows Kyle::

T:::being the bird expert, follows as a hawk::

K:::morphs merlin and follows::

OOCAl:((One week later.))

OOCJe:((Well, that's not abrupt!))

Q:::suddenly, a scream is heard throughout the house::

A:::goes up to her and takes her by the shoulders:: What? What is it?!

Q:Aximili, I ... I ...

A:What, Quantana?!

Q:I'm ... pregnant ...

A:::shocked:: Quan ... I ... ::laughs and twirls her, hugs her and kisses her:: Quan! This is wonderful! We must celebrate!

Q:::bursts into tears as others arrive::

C:::goes over to Quan:: "What's wrong?"

Q:::crying::

A:She's ... pregnant.

R:"Awww! Congrats!"

T:"That's how many kids you have now?"

A:Three. ::proudly::

Q:::says between sobs:: Four ... if you count ... Clovis ... ::sobs again::

A:::comforts her::

J:"Isn't that a lot for Andalites?"

A:Yeah, but the little one is lucky to have parents like us, who love children. ::beams proudly::

K:::walking in:: "Wait, so you're having another one?"

A's D:Aximili, this is wonderful!

A:::looks up:: Are you free?

A's D:Free from what? ::remembers nothing he learned while being a Controller, including who the Andalite bandits are::

All:::everyone looks down at the dried husk of a Yeerk lying on the floor.::

R:"How long has that been there?"

M:::also walking in:: "Ooh! Can I have it, can I, can I?" ::Katrina behind his back shakes her head vehemently at Ax. Ax smiles his Andalite smile at her sweetly::

A:Sure you can. You could have it mantled and hung on your wall.

M:::smiles with obvious pleasure, although he's a little confused as to why Katrina is glaring at Ax and why Ax looks so scared:: "Great! But what I really am going to do with it is have it mantled and give it to you as a gift of thanks." ::Katrina gives Ax a gloating smile::

A:Um, that really isn't nessicary.

M:"Sure it is. After all, you gave us the nursery, and I really want to give you something back."

Dead Y:::crumbles into a pile of dust::

All:::looks at each other and shrugs::

OOCEm:((Oh my God ...))

J:"Hey guys, shouldn't we do something about those free Taxxons?"

All:::everyone looks at him blankly::

OOCEm:((People, can you say, Duh? Ten more pages 'til 400!))

All:::suddenly:: "Oh, oh!"

R:"So we get them to the Taxxon homeworld."

C:"With what?"

T:"What about the Blade ship? It's STILL in the woods."

M:"But how do we get them on?"

K:"And keep them from eating us?"

A:::turning to Quan:: You cannot go on this mission, Quantana.

Q:::nods understandingly:: I know. I'll miss you.

A:I'll miss you, too. ::kisses her and goes with others::

All:::on way out they run into Kyle and a girl, literally ...::

R:::trips, running into them, being knocked unconscious.:: ((108))

All:::everybody trips and falls down:: ((109, 110, 110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115))

OOCJe:((That's 9 more, bringing us to 115.))

Girl:"Hey! Ow!" ::she's not used to tripping.::

OOCAl:((Who's not used to tripping?))

Ky:"Oh! Ow! That hurts!" 

All:::everyone gets up, except Rachel::

J:"Kyle! What are you doing here?"

A:::who is magically human:: "And who is this?"

Ky:"This is my ... friend, Mina. Mina, this is Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Marco, Katrina, and Max."

Mi:::smiles charmingly:: "Hello. Are you all friends of Kyle?"

J:"Um ... well ... we sorta just met."

Q:::comes down after hearing the racket, but stops, hearing the new voice before she is seen::

Mi:"Oh. Well. Sorry. Um ... so where are you going to?"

M:::looks at the others and whispers conspiratorially:: "I'll handle this one." ::turns to Mina:: "Out."

R:::gets up:: "Great job, Marco." ::sarcastically.::

Q:::coming out as human:: Marco, hush. ::out loud:: "Hello, Mina is it? I'm Krystal. Can I get you something to eat?"

Mi:"Oh, um, sure. Thanks."

Q:"You guys want anything?"

M:"Well, is you're making something, I'd like a double cheese-" ::is cut off as Katrina kicks him::

Mi:::pretends not to notice Marco tripping:: ((116)) "I'll help you in the kitchen, Krystal." ::they leave.::

An:::A random Andalite bursts through door:: Help! I need to get back with my fleet! Help! 

All:::everyone stares at him for a moment, then turns back to what they were doing.::

An:::this Andalite has blue eyes, which is like a blonde, so being ignores, it bursts into flames::

OOCJe:((Well, that was POINTLESS ...))

OOCEm:((What color eyes do Ax and Quan have?))

Lep:::suddenly, a little green leprechaun pops into existence::

OOCEm:((What page is this?))

OOCAl:((Ax has green, like most male Andalites, and Quan has brown, which most females have. And I don't know the page.))

Lep:"Hallo all! I am a leprechaun! Come t' give ye gold an' see yer wit!" ::He has an Irish accent. Is that a brough?::

OOCJe:((Vas ist die brough?))

K:::looks around:: "So where is our gold?"

Lep:::looks ashamed:: "I ran out, but people love my Irish accent!"

All:::everyone stares at him blankly::

C:"So ... no gold?"

Lep:"Sorry ..."

A:::picks up Leprechaun and shakes him:: "So what's the point? What is the point of your existence?!?!!!" ::throws Leprechaun out door::

Lep:::pops back into existence::

All:::everyone ignores him::

Lep:::shakes fist at Ax:: "That's it! I could have given ye ... well, nothing, but now I won't!" ::in his ancient language.::

"Little man, whose face you hide

This spell strike one deep inside

By one month near this chant abide

Deform the small one who owns your pride!" 

::disappears::

OOCEm:((Well Jenni, that was real SUBTLE!))

OOCNi:((No!! Wait, I know, it'll be deformed in a good kind of way. I know, it'll be born a human! Yes!))

A:::looks puzzled:: "What does that mean?"

M:"It means your child is gonna be born with out a brain, which I must say would be an improvement from any brain you could give it."

Ky:::stands there, watching all this:: "Does this happen often?"

T:::shakes head:: "You have no idea ..."

A:::slightly worried:: "Maybe we shouldn't tell Quan about this ..."

M:"It's probably nothing, but-"

Ky:"Speaking of not telling things, I don't want Mina to know anything about the Yeerks. She's too innocent, I can't let her be involved."

J:"Then why'd you bring her over here?"

Ky:"Because I'm going with you to the Taxxon homeworld, and I need someone to protect Mina."

R:"I don't recall anyone giving you an invitation."

Ky:"That's because I wasn't invited, duh!"

J:::smothered a smile, glad that there was finally someone here who could put Rachel in her place:: "Well, Katrina and Quan are both pregnant, so we'll have them stay."

K:"There is no way in this world I'm going to stay here while you guys have all the fun. Plus, I need to make sure nothing happens to my sweetie pie.

M:"Thank you honey buns."

OOCEm:((This is so unrealistic ...))

OOCEm:((I know, they should be married.))

OOCEm:((Wait, they are married. And you are talking to yourself, Emily.))

OOCEm:((Really?))

OOCEm:((Really.))

OOCJe:((Dammit, stop stealing my act!))

OOCJe:((They are so rude!))

OOCJe:((I know!))

OOCJe:((Sim!))

OOCJe:((Okay!))

A:"Quan already said she was staying. I'll tell her in thought speech when-" ::is cut off by Mina and Quan coming in with a lot of sandwiches.::

OOCNi:((Okay. Um ... I think Jenni and Emily are insane. They are talking to themselves. Who does that?))

OOCNi:((You mean you're just now noticing they're insane?))

OOCNi:((Are you calling me stupid?))

OOCNi:((Are you calling me stupid?))

OOCNi:((I'm not talking to you anymore.))

OOCNi:((Fine, I'm not talking to you anymore.))

OOCNi:((Fine.))

OOCNi:((Fine.))

OOCEm:((Moving along ...))

OOCJe:((::grumble, grumble::))

Mi:::grinning as she hands Kyle a sandwich:: "You won't believe how much food they have in there!"

R:"That's only half. The rest is in Marco's pockets."

Mi:"No way! Really?" ::naively::

A:::is telling Quan in private thought-speech about "THE PLAN"::

Q:No, Aximili, I'm going!

A:You can't! You're pregnant, and somebody needs to protect Mina.

Q:Okay, but only for Mina.

Mi:"That sandwich was good."

M:"You want some orange juice?"

Mi:"Sure."

M:::pulls some out of his pocket::

Mi:::Stares in amazement:: "How'd you do that?"

M:"Well, I would tell you, but if I did, I'd have to kill you."

Mi:::looks scared and amazed until she sees a mouse and Marco jumps into Katrina's arms. Suddenly, a little green man with a gun pops into existence.::

LGM:"Not I." ::said the little green man.::

LGM:::pops out of existence::

OOCAl:((On the Taxxon homeworld in the "Living Hive."))

A:::calling up, demorphed:: Thanks for the ride, Alf!

Alf:NO PROB!

OOCJe:((I'm confused ...))

OOCAl:((Okay. Alf took them there to get Arbron, to be the bait.))

Alf:JUST HOLLER IF YOU NEED ME!

All:::everyone but Mina and Quan is there. They're with Erek on Earth, who is in Kyle's hologram.::

OOCNi:((Not I, said the little green man.))

M:::Marco has Taxxons in all of his pockets, trying to eat all his food, oddly enough, they're in Kyle's pockets, too.:: "He, he, he, he, he, that tickles! Whoa, keep it clean in there, guys."

OOCEm:((Um ..... NO?))

K:::looks at Kyle and Marco:: "Why are you two squirming so much?"

M:::between giggles:: "Taxxons, heehee, in our pockets!"

T:::looks at them strangely:: "Guys, we left all the free Taxxons back on Earth ..."

Ky:::looks down:: "So what's in our pockets?"

K:::looks in Marco's pocket:: "Ewww! It's just regular worms!"

All:"Ewwwww ...."

Arbron:Halt. Who goes there?

A:::privately:: I'll handle this. This ... thing, is obviously an Andalite. ::To Arbron:: I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. Brother of Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul, son of Noorlin-Sirinal-Cooraf and Forlay-Esgarrouth-Maheen. You have nothing to fear, so I suggest you demorph.

OOCJe:((Yeah, OBVIOUSLY ...))

Arbron:::looks Ax up and down:: Brother of Elfangor?

A:Yes.

Arbron:Sadly, I cannot demorph. My name is Arbron ... or at least, it was once.

T:"A _nothlit_?"

Arbron:::sighs:: Yes. I am Arbron, a _nothlit_. I knew your brother, Aximili. We were on a mission together, with two humans named Loren and Chapman. But we had to stop here first. And well ... now here I am.

T:"The Time Matrix?"

Arbron:Yes, how did you know?

J:"We know a lot of things you wouldn't expect us to know."

R:"Hey, maybe we better get in morph ..." ::Everyone stops and realizes this is good idea, since there may be YEERKS there! So they all morph Hork-Bajir, except Kyle::

Arbron:You can morph?

OOCEm:((Maybe, maybe we should give Kyle the morphing power!))

OOCAl:((Yeah, we should.))

A:ALF!

Alf:::pops in:: LEMME GUESS. YOU WANT KYLE TO HAVE THE MORPHING POWER?

A:Yeah.

Alf:OKAY. ::gives morphing power to Kyle::

Ky:::acquires and morphs into a Taxxon:: This eyesight is awful, and for some reason, Marco is looking very tasty ... ::suddenly, Kyle, overcome by the Taxxon's senses, rushes over and is about to start eating a dead Taxxon nearby::

K:Kyle, remember who you are! You're human, not Taxxon.

Ky:::hesitates a moment feeling confused::

J:Kyle, you're a human.

Ky:::stops, realizing what happened:: Oh my God, I was about to eat a raw worm! ::vomits::

OOCNi:((Yes I did make him vomit in Taxxon morph, get over it.))

Arbron:Um, excuse me, I just can't help but wonder why you're here. So will you be so kind as to explain, I am listening with much interest.

J:We have some free Taxxons running around on our planet, we figured that we should bring them back here.

Arbron:::looks around:: So, where are they?

All:::Everyone looks around and realizes that they forgot the Taxxons.::

J:Ummm ... we came for reinforcements?

M:Nuh-uh, that's not what happened, we forgot them. ::meaning to say it to just Jake, but forgetting to::

J:Um, Marco? ::Marco looks around and realizes he just blew their cover::

M:Heh, heh, um ... got ya. Yah, don't you know a joke when you hear one? ::The Taxxons don't look convinced::

OOCJe:((Psychos ...))

Moron:::pops into existence:: "I do not exist! I do not exist!" ::pokes Marco's eye:: "I don not exist!"

Amy:::pops into existence:: "It's like that bad alien dream!" ::pokes the moron all over::

Moron:"Aaah!"

Amy:"Aaah!" ::They both pop out of existence::

All:::no body notices::

OOCEm:((Page 399, almost there guys ...))

Arbron:How many Taxxon are on Earth?

All:::everyone looks at each other::

J:A lot?

OOCEm:((Jenni, write, then give it to me.))

C:We're not very sure ...

OOCEm:((Damn ... I forgot what I was gonna write ...))

Arbron:Well, that really helps us.

Alf:YA READY TO GO?

Arbron:What is that?!

M:Oh, just our pet Ellimist ...

Arbron:::stares at them::

OOCEm:((Here we go again ...))

Alf:HI. I'm ALF. MY DAD USED TO TAKE CARE OF THE HUMANS AND ELFANGOR. BUT, NOW I HELP EVERYONE. ::pauses:: BUT ELFANGOR, HE'S DEAD. VISSER THREE, WHO'S AN ANDALITE, KILLED HIM. SO. SHALL WE GO?

Arbron:::horrified:: An Andalite Controller?!

C:Yeah, but he's dead now.

Alf:CAN WE PLEASE GO?

OOCEm:((Ta Da, page 400, coming up. I give Nicole the honors ...))

OOCNi:((This is such an honor. ::sniffle, sniffle:: A day I'll never forget, or never remember, hmmm ... Well, one of those two. Well, anyway, I love ya, man!))

All:::everyone demorphs::

M:::takes a ship out of his pocket:: "Let's go."

K:"Give me M&Ms, or give me death."

Ky:"What just happened here?"

R:"Nothing out of the ordinary, Marco pulled a ship out of his pocket and we're going to pick up a bunch of aliens."

T:"You really shouldn't have asked."

Ky:"I had that feeling ..."

OOCEm:((400 pages. Wow. There is so much I could say right now ... But I'll leave that to Ali. But I love you guys, and if this ever gets online, Hi Alix! Ali?))

OOCAl:((I finally get to write on a 100th page, since 100. Although this page should be mine, I'm not bitter, so ...))

R:::Rachel trips:: ((117))

OOCAl:((That is all.))

OOCJe:((And last, but not least, me. Simming. Cool!))

K:::Katrina goes into labor.::

Jenni's Note: Stay tuned for part 5, coming in October. The weddings will be finished, and a simmer will leave us ...

   [1]: mailto:JenJaina@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com
   [3]: mailto:DragonzFlamez182@aol.com
   [4]: mailto:greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com



	5. Chapter 5

Simming

[The simming Key, the Main Character Key, the Writer's Key, the Disclaimer, the Information on Authors and the Authors' Notes can be seen in parts 1, 2, or 3 of the simming.]

The main writers can be contacted at the following e-mail addresses:

Jenni: [JenJaina@aol.com][1]

Ali: [shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com][2]

Emily: [DragonzFlamez182@aol.com][3]

Nicole: [greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com][4]

Any other e-mails can be obtained by e-mailing Jenni for them.

**__**

WARNING: Do not read on if you object to swearing or cannot take a joke. This simming will start out serious, but will turn funny. If you object to our creative views, do not complain, because:

**__**

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

K:::Katrina goes into labor.::

OOCEm:((::sigh:: Here we go ...))

M:::rushes to her side:: "Katrina! Are you okay?"

K:::breathing heavily:: "I think ... I'm going into ... labor!"

C:::examines her:: "I think it's false labor, you're not dilated."

OOCEm:((Be happy you don't know what I'm talking about ...))

OOCAl:((Too late. I already know. I don't watch "A Baby Story," which comes after "A Wedding Story" which comes after "A Dating Story," for nothing. Trust me, I know these things. It's not pretty. I think I spend too much time at home ... damn body. It curses me.))

All:::everyone stares at Cassie::

C:"What?"

R:"How do you know so much about this?"

C:::shrugs:: "Discovery and A Baby Story."

K:"I think I 'm better now ..."

OOCJe:((Magically ...))

M:::helps her up::

J:"Oookay. Alf?"

Alf:YES?

J:"Send us home with Arbron to get the Taxxons."

Ky:"But not in front of Mina!"

Alf:KAY. ::he does::

M:"Hey, Alf?"

Alf:::whining:: WHAT NOW?

M:"What did happen to your dad?"

Alf:OH. HE SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUSTED. WE ELLIMISTS CAN DO THAT, YOU KNOW. ::sounds proud::

M:"Oh ...... Kay ..."

A:::turns to Arbron:: The Ellimist said he couldn't carry all the Taxxons to their homeworld. How do we lure them on to the Blade ship?"

OOCJe:((And for another matter, how do they know Arbron isn't a Controller? Or how does Arbron know they aren't Controllers? And if Kyle could tell if people are Controllers, why couldn't he tell that the Animorphs weren't Controllers?))

OOCAl:((They just know.))

Arbron:Well. As you know, Taxxons are very cannibalistic. So ... we could take someone who can morph, we injure them in the ship, and lure them into the ship.

A:Great idea! I volunteer Rachel or Quantana. ::jokingly::

R:"Thanks Ax, your vote of confidence astounds me."

LD:::suddenly, the lawn decoration pops into existence with a head:: I will do it, go ahead. ::holds out arm bravely:: Cut it off. ::Ax cuts off his arm:: Aghhhh!

All:::everyone throws the lawn decoration into the ship, Taxxons come from miles around to eat him::

LD:Help! I'm being eaten alive! HEEELLP!

OOCJe:((This is really sad ... I'm gonna cry ... Don't leave, Nicole!))

All:::help slam the door shut, and Arbron gets in the cockpit::

Arbron:Well. Nice meeting you all. I have to go now. Oh, wait! I forgot something.

OOCJe:((Emily, you get the honors.))

Arbron:::looks at Katrina and Kyle:: "Kyle, when you were young and brought to the Taxxon homeworld, the (previous) Ellimist told me that you had a twin sister. And after you left our planet, he told me that someday you would return, with your sister. 

All:::All look surprised.::

Arbron:Yes, Katrina and Kyle are twins. Well, now that you found each other ... I gotta go. See ya! ::pilots Blade ship and Taxxons away::

K,Ky:::Katrina and Kyle stare at each other in shock::

All:::everyone stares at them in shock::

C:"Twins?"

J:"Again?"

M:"I have a brother in law!" ::throws arms around Kyle:: "I love you, man!"

K:"That's why I always was in pain ... I had a link with you!"

Ky:"When I was in pain, you were, too!" ::pauses:: "Hey, I gotta tell Mina about this!"

A:Yes, Quantana and Erek are waiting for us.

OOCAl:((At home.))

Mi:::is watching in fascination as Quan eats her breakfast with a gusto never seen to her before::

Q:"I like Biscuity with chocolate gravy. Grrrr ... a ... veeee."

Mi:"Wow ... this is weird and scary ... but cool!"

OOCEm:((Nicole, I applaud you on your use of the word 'gusto.'))

All:::everyone walks in, in human morph::

A:"Honey, I'm home!"

M:"Hey, do you smell chocolate gravy?"

K:"Where are the M&Ms?"

R:"Hey everybody, let's beat up Marco."

Q:::who has finished eating:: "Quick, Mina! Hide! I'll get the lights!"

Mi:::hides::

J:::as they all walk in to the kitchen:: "Hey, where is everybody?"

Q:::turns on lights:: "Surprise!"

Mi:"Surprise!"

All:::gasp! Before them is a banquet table filled with all sorts of food ... ahem. Tofu, Cheesy Poofs, chickens, M&Ms, eggrolls, tacos, cappuccino, fish, corn, cherry pie, Cornflakes, Corn Pops, corn dogs, hot dogs, corn bread, corn chips, popcorn, hamburgers, rolls, lettuce, tomatoes, cucumber, carrots, celery, tuna fish, and lots of other foods ...::

Mi:"We baked it all!"

Q:"From scratch!"

Mi:"Yeah, and Krystal added this weird yellow stuff, and it'll never spoil!"

All:::silence::

M:"Have we been gone that long?!"

R:::eyes the table:: "Did you have a lot of corn lying around or something?"

A:"Hey! CINNABONS!!!" ::dives onto one end of the table::

T:"Oh! EEL!!!" ::dives onto at other end of the table::

K:"M&Ms, YES!!!" ::dives for the M&Ms at the middle of the table::

Ky:"Mina, I didn't know you could cook."

Mi:"Oh course I can cook!" ::shoves him into a trashcan::

OOCNi:((Emily took the pen. ::sniffle, sniffle:: "No, I won't get sad, I'll get um ... even, yeah, that's it. Emily, because you took the pen you must now write me the beginning of a story like you did for Jenny. Hey, that's actually a good idea.))

OOCEm:((Nicole, you are a psycho, but alright. Also, way to spell 'Jenni' wrong! Do we have a plot?))

OOCJe:((Okay, Nicole, one word. I! Anyway ...))

Mi:::giggles::

OOCJe:((Yes, I am going to underline all the i's ...))

M:"Get used to it, man, I am."

OOCNi:((Cause, ya know, people always go around shoving other people into trashcans.))

OOCEm:((Um ... did I miss something here?))

Ky:"Hey, Mina, guess what?" ::Yes, he is still in the trashcan ...::

Mi:::helps Kyle out:: "What?"

A:"Let me play, please, wait, I know, you were gonna tell her about how you and Katrina are twins, right?" ::Kyle groans and Mina looks surprised:: "Wow, that was fun, let's do it again!"

Mi:"You have a twin?! Wow, that's SO cool!" ::hugs Kyle, then realizes what she's doing and steps back, embarrassed.::

OOCEm:((Oooh .....))

Ky:::smiles gently at her and feels his heart jump suddenly as she smiles back::

All:::all the couples look at each other and exchange knowing smiles (like they did when Marco and Katrina met)::

Q:"How did you guys find this out?"

OOCEm:((What page is this?))

OOCJe:((Oh, who cares?))

A:::privately:: Arbron told us. ::out loud:: "We checked at the hospital they were born."

OOCNi:((I like ice in Irish ice-cream infinitely. Hehehehehehe, wait a second, I know, hihihihihihihihihihihihi.))

Mi:::turning to Katrina:: "I always knew there was something I liked about you."

OOCJe:((Okay, maybe just one more. I! I'm done now.))

OOCEm:((Nicole, don't you like how I made Kyle's heart jump at Mina's smile?))

K:::smiles:: "Thank you."

OOCNi((I loved it. It was so sweet and romantic unlike Jenny (hehehehe), who goes around pushing people into trash cans.))

OOCEm:((People abandoning me, grumble ... grumble ... I think I'm gonna jump right into the next plot.))

All:::everyone is sitting and eating::

K:::thoughtfully:: "Ya know, Marco and I are already married."

A:"And so are Krystal and I ..."

All:::everyone turns on Jake and Cassie::

M:"So when are you two getting married?"

T:::to Rachel:: "Aren't you glad they haven't turned on us yet?"

C:::simply:: "We're getting married in a week."

J:"See, while you guys have been doing ... whatever, Cassie and I have been making wedding plans."

K:"Good answer!" ::turns on Rachel and Tobias::

R:::to Tobias:: "You spoke too soon ..."

OOCAl:((I really don't feel like writing that again, so, we'll finish up this page and go straight to the wedding?))

M:"Sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song, I'm so happy today." ::Kyle, Katrina, and yes, Rachel all join in.::

All:"Sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song, I'm so happy today."

Ky:::stops and stares at Katrina:: "Katrina! You're ... you're expecting? I just noticed! And how long have you two been married?"

M:"A month."

Ky:"Um ... okay?"

K:"The child isn't Marco's, though."

Ky:::eyes go wide::

Mi:"Well, I'm sorry, but, uh, I'd better be going ..." ::she leaves::

Q:"Erek, Noorlin! You can come out now."

Er,N:::they step out:: "Yes?" ::both as human.::

A:::surprised, talking in thought-speech:: Father! When did you get a human morph?

N:"Erek helped me. Ek. Errrrekuh."

J:"Here we go again ..."

C:"Come on, everyone demorph and go in the parlor."

All:::everyone demorphs and leaves but Ax and Quan::

Q:::gasps::

A:What is it?

Q:::happily:: The baby just moved!

A:::smiles and hugs her::

A,Q:::they go into the parlor, but unbeknownst to Quan but knowst to everybody else, her child will be ... a _vecol_! Dun, dun, duh ...::

Er:"I should probably go ... I'll leave you guys alone." ::he leaves::

M:"Ya know, Kyle need some morphs."

K:"Oh, who cares? Let's just enjoy life and the time we spend together."

All:"Amen!" ::they hug::

OOCAl:((Cassie and Jake's Wedding!))

All:::It is a nice, bright, sunny day with a warm breeze blowing on the beach. Chairs are stuck in the sand where the people are sitting. Jake is up front with his best man, Marco, and the Pastor. Jake is wearing a cream tux with a bow tie and the top two buttons are undone. He is also barefoot. Marco is wearing a regular black tux, without a bow tie and the top buttons undone. He, too, is barefoot. A string quartet begins to play a slow, soft song. Rachel, being the Maid of Honor, comes down the aisle. She is wearing a beige dress that goes down to her ankles and spreads out to a small train at the bottom. The neckline of the dress is a scoop in the front, that flows back into a V, stopping about mid-back. The sleeves of the dress are tank-top style and stops at her shoulders. Her hair is worn down and around her neck is a string of pearls. She, like everyone else at the wedding, is barefoot. Ax and Quan come next down the aisle, arm in arm. Quan is in the same color and style dress as Rachel. Her hair is also worn down and she is wearing a pearl necklace as well. Ax has on the same as Marco. Then Katrina and Tobias start down, arm in arm as well. Katrina, dressed like Rachel and Quan. Tobias like Marco and Ax. After them, comes Sarah and Cassie's cousin, George, as flower girl and ring bearer. They are exact miniatures as the others. The music then changes and begins to play "Bridal Chorus." Cassie appears arm in arm with her father, and they start down the aisle. Cassie's father is barefoot in a full tux, bow tie and all. Cassie is wearing a cream dress that goes down a little past her ankles. The dress has a silk bottom, that is poofed a bit, with a lace top that overlaps the silk into a V at the waist and has 3/4 sleeves of lace. It is a Victorian style dress with pearl buttons down the front to the V, and a scoop neckline to it. Around her neck, she wears a string of pearls. When Cassie and her father reach the end, the service begins.::

Pastor:"Who gives the bride?"

C's D:"Her mother and I do." ::hands Cassie's hand to the Pastor, who then puts it in Jake's hand. Then her father sits down next to his wife.::

Pastor:"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the uniting of Jake ____ and Cassie ____ in Holy Matrimony. Jake, do you take Cassie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, 'til death do you part?"

J:"I do." ::smiles at Cassie::

Pastor:"Now, Cassie, do you take Jake to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, 'til death do you part?"

C:"I do." ::smiles back at Jake::

Pastor:"Now for the exchanging of the rings." ::George comes forward and they take the proper rings:: "Jake, place the ring on Cassie's left hand and say, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

J:::places ring on finger:: "With this ring, I thee wed."

Pastor:"Cassie, do the same and repeat, 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

C:::places ring on finger:: "With this ring, I thee wed."

Pastor:"And now, by the powers invested in me, and in the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

J:::puts arms around her waist and she puts her arms around his neck and they kiss, warm and tenderly::

Pastor: ::When apart:: "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to present to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Jake ____ ____." ::the string quartet starts up again, playing "The Wedding March," as Jake and Cassie walk down the aisle arm in arm, smiling.::

Q,R,K:::all crying::

A,T,M:::comforts them::

J,C:::goes in limo to go to their honeymoon.::

OOCNi:((Cause ya know, they have money for a limo.))

All:::decide that since Jake and Cassie are gone, they can now start eating.::

All:::chanting:: "Coconuts, coconuts, coconuts!"

M:::hurriedly stuffing coconuts into his mouth::

All:"Go, go, go, go, go!"

M:::finishes off the rest of the coconuts, and raises his arms in victory:: "Yeah! Who's the man?!"

All:"You are, you are!!!"

K:"I'm so proud!"

R:::whispers in Tobias's ear:: "Marco is such an idiot! I'd never imagine him married."

T:"Tell me about it."

R:"Speaking of marriage ..."

T:"Should we tell them that we have a date for the wedding?"

R:"Maybe, when Jake and Cassie get back."

OOCEm:((Guys, we need another plot here, because I need time to write up their wedding.))

M:::starts to choke on the coconuts::

OOCEm:((Oh yeah. Ali, even though Jake and Cassie are my characters now, their wedding was beautiful. I applaud you. ::applause:: Kay, does anybody care that Marco is choking?))

Ky,Mi:::enter Kyle and Mina. Mina sees Marco choking and does not understand why no one is helping him. Rushes over to him::

Mi:"Marco, are you okay?"

M:"I am now. Thanks."

Mi:::nods and looks at him, still concerned.::

Ky:::who is jealous of all the attention Mina is giving Marco, starts trying to choke himself.::

M:::rolls his eyes:: "What a faker! No, man! You gotta make your face turn red!" ::mutters:: "Or let Rachel tell Jake he's taking Cassie to the dance when he's eating Beef-A-Roni."

R:::hits Marco:: "Hey, something good came out of it, didn't it? They're married now."

M:::snobbish:: "They always liked each other."

Ky:"Sorry we just dropped in like this, but .... well ..."

Mi:"We kinda need a place to crash."

A:"Sure. Krystal and I just have to fix up the attic." ::grabs Quan:: "Come on! Let's go fix it up."

Mi:::looks around in confusion:: "Hey! Why does your house have grass and trees in it?" ::is just noticing this::

A:::stops on way upstairs:: "Ummm ..."

Q:"We like the natural look!"

Mi:::is suddenly scared.::

A:"Well ... it's much cheaper than carpeting. And looks much nicer."

Mi:"Oh. That's reasonable. But what about the stream? And the way the ceiling looks exactly like the sky ..."

OOCJe:((It's a hologram of the sky.))

A:::puts his arm around Quan:: "She's a very good painter of um ..." ::looks up:: "Sunsets!"

Mi:"Oh ..."

Megan H:::Meggie (my sister) pops into existence:: "Ich heisse popo! Auto! Auto! Auto! Auto!"

Sean:::pops into existence:: "Klappe nicht!"

Megan H:"Nein!" ::both pop out, everyone but Mina doesn't seem to notice::

Mi:"Woah ...!"

OOCEm:((Do I want to ask? Do we have a plot?))

A,Q,Mi:::are upstairs::

OOCJe:((A plot will ... emerge.))

Mi:"This place is so big, how do you afford it all?"

A:"Banks are very useful for money."

OOCAl:((I had a thought! Okay, since the Leprechaun didn't have gold, he gave the baby knowledge since if it would be punished, it would be an innocent punishment. So. The baby can be deformed because of Quan morphing in and out, which defects the development of the child.))

OOCJe:((Coolness ... notice how 'velop' in development and _vecol_ are alike?))

Q:"What Maximilian means, is he gets all his money from the bank. He, uh ..." Aximili! Help me out!

A:"I got a loan."

Q:Oh, very subtle. ::sarcastic::

OOCEm:((We had, like, 8 plots. Where did they go?))

Q:::later that night, when everyone is asleep, Quan is in her lab, mixing a chemical:: Almost got it ... ::to herself::

A:::appears in doorway:: Quan? What are you doing?

Q:::looks up at him:: I'm mixing this chemical that kills the Yeerks. It's growing. Soon it will be vapor, and once we let it into the atmosphere, it will keep going. This can kill every Yeerk in the world!

J:"Never really thought that it would end this way."

A,Q:::turn to see the others, except for Kyle, Katrina, and Mina, in the doorway::

C:"Can we really kill thousands of Yeerks, though?"

R:"We have to." ::glances at Quan:: "Don't we?"

Q:::nods slowly::

T:"It can finally be over, for us, anyway. But, that's the problem, isn't it?"

R:"What?"

Q:::understanding what Tobias is getting at:: This chemical can't be taken off the planet. There's no way to save the other races that have been infested with this.

J:"Why not?"

Q:I don't know yet! I'm not Estrid!

A:::takes Quan and holds her by the shoulders:: Quantana, you're tired, I'm tired, we're all tired, maybe it'll be best if we all go to bed and get some sleep.

Q:I AM NOT TIRED! Just leave me alone.

A:Uh-oh, the beginning of the mood swings ...

Q:I do not have mood swings! ::starts sobbing::

A:::pulls her into a hug:: There, there, it's okay. Now what's the matter?

Q:::Quan trips, knees buckle, taking Ax with her:: ((118, 119))

OOCEm:((Happy?))

OOCJe:((No! Better!))

OOCAl:((No! Even better!))

A:::as falling:: Ahh!

OOCJe:((Where's Nicole? I need a plot!))

Q:::goes into labor:: Aximili ... I think I'm- ::is cut off as she yells in pain::

M:"Hey guys, I think Quan is going into labor ... again."

Q:::gets up the strength to smack Marco:: Gee, ya think?

M:"Hey, it was for all the readers out there who are stupid and didn't realize you're pregnant."

Q:Oh ... Owww!

A:::takes her hand, which is then crushed and he winces:: Don't worry, it'll be over soon. Just hang in there, sweetheart, hang in there.

Q:Aximili ... something's wrong ... I shouldn't have morphed ...

A:Shhh ... It's okay, it's okay. Just concentrate on your breathing.

Q:::mutters:: Easy for you to say.

OOCEm:((I'm pretty sure that we didn't go into the details last time Quan had a kid, so ...))

C:::six hours later Cassie has delivered her fourth Andalite child in her life.::

OOCJe:((Which could be taken another way ...))

C:"Um ... it's a boy, but-"

Q:::cutting her off:: A son! Aximili, I've given you a son ... ::falls asleep from exhaustion::

C:::starts pounding on it and panicked:: "It's not breathing! How do you do CPR on an Andalite?!"

OOCJe:((I have this great image of Cassie punching the kid ...))

R:"Tobias, go find Ax!" ::who had left::

T:"Right!" ::leaves::

A:::is off doing some ritual ... yeah.::

T:"Ax, come quick. There's something wrong!"

A:::worried:: With Quan?

T:"No! The kid! It stopped breathing on it's own! And we don't have the equipment nor the know-how to resuscitate him!"

A:::runs out of the room in a panic. When he arrives he finds Cassie worried and Quan, woken up, crying and Ax goes to her::

Q:::looks up at him:: It was a son, Aximili. It was a son.

C:"Yes! I got it! He's breathing!"

Baby:::starts to cry::

A,Q:::look relieved.::

C:::wraps the baby up and puts him into Quan's arms::

A:::lays, tenderly, his hand on his son's head and strokes it, gently.::

C:"The only thing wrong with the little guy is his tail is missing -"

A:::whirls around:: WHAT?

C:::meekly:: "Some of his tail is missing?"

A:That's what I thought you said. ::darkly::

Q:A _vecol_ ...

A:::nods head:: Yes. Our "son" is a _vecol_ ... a ... handicap.

M:"Oh, here we go again ..."

Q:But ... that doesn't matter, right? You still love him ... Don't you?

A:::smiles fakely:: Yes. He is our son ...

Q:::eyes lowering:: But?

A:::sighs:: He will never enroll into the Academy. He can only shoot a shredder. He will never be able to fight one on one. ::lifts him into the air and smiles at him and the baby giggles:: But ... he still needs a name.

OOCEm:((Uh-oh ... Jenni, pull out the list of names.))

Q:How about ... um ... Zanlor?

A:::smiles:: Yes. Zanlor-Sirinal-Corass.

Q:::smiles at the fact that her father's name is in there.::

K:::suddenly, Katrina goes into labor::

M:"Crap. And I was planning on going golfing today." ::turning to Katrina:: "Honey, could you hold if off for like ..." ::looks at watch:: "4 hours? This is a really elite golf club and you have to pay in advance and there's no refunds."

R:"God, you're dense."

K:::sounding sweet:: "Of course you can, honey, walk out that door-" ::now screaming:: "And never come back!"

M:"Or, I could just stay here with you."

J:"Good call ..."

R:"Ya jackass ..."

OOCEm:((Is Katrina really going into labor this time?))

OOCNi:((Yes.))

OOCEm:((I am not talking to myself using Nicole's initials.))

OOCNi:((Good.))

All:::they all drive to the hospital.::

M:"Doctor, I need a doctor! My wife's going into labor."

Doctor:"Where is she?"

M:"I knew I forgot something."

R,C:::come in, helping Katrina into a wheelchair, which is then wheeled into a room very fast.::

M:"Wha ... hey, wait for me!" ::dashes after them, his legs circling before he starts moving, ya know, like in those cartoons.::

OOCEm:((Blah, blah, blah, can we get to the part where the baby is born? 'Cuz we're gonna be here all day.))

OOCJe:((That's right, we'll be in the fanfic all day ... Kay.))

K:::the baby is born::

C:"What are you going to name him?"

K:::smiling up at Marco and Kyle:: "Jeremy, Jeremy Kyle."

M:::is touched that she named the baby after his father, looks at his son, who obviously got his mother's green eyes. Suddenly, Alf appears.::

Alf:OH, GOODY. HE'S HERE. ::looks at Katrina:: YOU MUST RAISE HIM TO BE A WARRIOR. HE MUST FULFILL HIS DESTINY.

K:"No, our family has too many warriors already."

A:::comes in as human:: "Who says you can't have too many warriors? We need more. Cause ya know, friends are just friends, but enemies are your life."

Mi:::Mina walks in:: "I came as soon as I heard-" ::stops, suddenly noticing Alf:: "Hey! Obi-Wan Kenobi, all right!"

All:::everyone stares at Mina::

Mi:"Hey. How's Luke? He was my favorite."

All:::everyone stares as Mina and Alf begin to discuss Star Wars.::

ICEm:::pops into existence as Mara Jade, slaps Mina:: "Hey! Luke is mine!"

All:::everyone stares at Emily(me)/Mara.::

T:"Hey! You're Mara Jade!"

ICEm/Mar:::turns and smiles:: "I know." ::pops out::

J:"Alright ..."

Alf:MY NAME IS ACTUALLY ALF AND I AM AN-" ::is interrupted by - um ... a nurse?::

Alf:HEY! CAROL!

All:::everyone stares blankly at Alf, then at the nurse, who is really Carol Hathaway from ER.::

OOCEm:((Nicole! It's Carol! Sorry, I had to do it. I've been watching ER too much.))

Carter:::suddenly a doctor on crutches, guess who, also walks up.:: "Hi, my name is Dr. Carter and I'll be your doctor today. The doctor who usually handles after pregnancy's is not available. Is that all right with you?"

K:::trying hard not to salivate:: "Um, yah, I think that would be okay."

Carter:::checks Katrina out, making sure she's okay. Later, Marco and Carter are talking:: "Your wife is gonna be fine and so it your son."

M:::breathing a sigh of relief:: "Thank God." ::Carter starts to leave::

M:"Hey, Carter?"

Carter:"Yah?"

M:"Thanks. I don't know if you've ever been in love, but when you lose a loved one, it hurts like hell, especially when that loved one is your soul mate."

Carter:::smiling sadly:: "I know, I know." ::walks away slowly as all E.R. characters POP OUT OF EXISTENCE!::

OOCEm:((It does hurt like hell, doesn't it? Anyway, Jenni, they can't pop out of existence, it's their hospital! Also, Nicole, I applaud you. Damn, I miss Lucy!))

All:::Carol and Rachel are discussing Doug, when a gurney bursts through the doors. Amidst all the chaos the Animorphs walk out, as Mark is saying something about Doug ...::

OOCEm:((Want more details? Well too damn bad, you'll have to read my fanfic.))

OOCJe:((Oh ... Kay ...))

K:::ignoring everything that just happened:: "But how can I train him? I'm a doctor, not a warrior. I don't know the first thing about fighting."

A:"Katrina, we could send him to the Andalite Military Academy! I'm sure they could train him very well. I went there, and look at me."

Q:::cuddles up to him:: "Yes, You're my hero." ::rolls her eyes so Ax can't see.::

M:"No, he needs to stay with his parents."

OOCEm:((You people are making me sim Animorphs while Star Wars is on! Aaah!))

T:"We didn't know how to be warriors, either, but we're fighting the Yeerks."

J:"Every way we can. Our children will be the Earth's future."

R:"That is such a cliche, Jake."

J:::swats her playfully:: "Shut up! I was being dramatic."

C:"No kidding."

K:"Okay! Back to me, here!"

Mi:"I'm confused. Why does he have to be trained for fighting? And what's an Andalite? Or Yeerks?"

A:"Military code names for Zone 91. Top secret. I used to work there, but then I went on a sabbatical to start a family."

Mi:"Um ... oh ..."

R:::pulls out blaster, sets for stun, shoots Mina and wipes her memory.::

OOCEm:((I told you that I couldn't sim with Star Wars on!))

OOCJe:((Um ... ANYWAY ... rewind.))

K:"Jeremy stays here."

M:"No matter what."

Q:::quietly:: "Yes. Children should stay with their parents."

A:::puts arm around Quan:: 'Don't worry, they'll be back in ..." ::looks up to top of page:: "88 pages."

Q:"Um ... Huh?"

ICJe:::makes everyone but Ax and Quan freeze as she pops into existence.:: "How many times to we have to tell you? Don't tell the others!"

ICNi:::also pops into existence:: "Jenni, stop popping into existence. It's getting annoying." ::walks over to Kyle:: "Cute, isn't he? Maybe I should kill Mina off and keep him for myself."

ICJe:::Jumps on Nicole's back:: "Don't you DARE!"

A:Um ...

Q:Um ...

ICJe,Ni:::Jenni and Nicole both look at Ax and Quan, who are not frozen.::

ICEm:::pops into existence:: "Guys! I told you to stop." ::raises a hand and pulls them apart using the Force.::

Q:"The Force? Isn't that Star Wars?"

ICEm:::Turns to her:: "Yes! Do you have a problem with Star Wars?"

Q:"No ..."

ICEm:"Good then." ::grabs Jenni and Nicole and pops out of existence, unfreezing everybody. Faintly:: "And may the Force be with you ..."

All:::look around for the voice that said, 'and may the Force be with you.'::

J:"What?"

C:"What?"

R:"What?"

T:"What?"

M:"What?"

K:"What?"

Ky:"What?"

Mi:"What?"

ICNi:::pops back into existence along with Noah Wyle:: "You are so cute and I want to marry you." ::kisses him::

NW:"Um ..." ::both pop out of existence::

OOCJe:((REWIND!))

Mi:"What?"

OOCEm:((They are at the mansion! Not the hospital! They left the hospital when George Clooney/Doug came in on a gurney! Now if you want to know what happened next, then read my fanfic! Also, we need a plot.))

OOCJe:((Ya know, we do.))

Mi:::suddenly, a Helmacron ship crashes through the wall and just HAPPENS to hit Mina on the back of her head, knocking her out.::

J:::Jake stops kissing Cassie, because they were kissing and stands up looking mad:: "What the hell is going on? I am in the middle of something now, it you want to come back later, fine. But God dammit, if you don't leave right now, I'm gonna kick some Helmacron butt!" ::Helmacrons looks scared and hurriedly burst into flames.::

J:"That's better." ::Jake and Cassie resume kissing. While Kyle runs to Mina, she is still unconscious::

Ky:"Mina, Mina, wake up!" ::checks for a pulse but can't get one.:: "Oh my God, they killed Mina!"

OOCEm:((Oh my God ...))

C:::walks over to her, still kissing Jake:: "Mmm hmmm mmm."

Ky:"Uh ..."

C:::heals Mina::

Mi:::starts coughing violently. Looks around:: "What happened?"

A:"A coconut fell on your head."

Mi:"Oh. Are you sure?"

M:"Pretty sure." ::holds up coconut::

Mi:"Are you sure a bunch of tiny aliens didn't fly in and try to attack us?"

All:::everyone exchanges glances.:: "No! I mean, Yes!"

Ky:"Mina, I need to tell you something. Or rather, show you something, Ax, demorph."

A:::demorphs and Mina watches, amazed.::

Mi:::watches Ax demorph, pauses, and screams::

R:::swats Mina:: "Don't be a baby! We didn't scream the first time we saw an Andalite!"

Mi:::screams again in Rachel's face.::

R:"Aaah!" ::slaps Mina::

Mi:"OW!"

R:"Sorry!"

Mi:::starts screaming, then Katrina starts screaming then Kyle:: "Why are we screaming?!"

Ky:"I don't know!" ::screams back::

J:::stands on table:: "Everybody shut up!" ::screaming::

All:::everybody stops screaming.::

All:::silence::

All:::suddenly, a great crash is heard as everyone trips:: ((120, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130))

OOCEm:((Oh! I have a plot, ahahahahaha! And none of you know what it is!))

Mi:::gets up and looks around:: "Would somebody please tell me what is going on here?"

OOCJe:((We have to go through this AGAIN?!))

OOCEm:((No we don't.))

All:::they tell her::

Mi:"That brave, brave pen. I wish I could have met him."

Alf:::appears:: HEY GUYS.

M:"Hey Alf, what's up?"

Alf:WELL, I WAS THINKING OF DYING MYSELF GREEN, AND I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT.

C:"I think you look good as you are."

J:"Yah, but green would look really cool."

K:"Blue suits you."

M:"But green would suit you better."

M,K,C,J:::glares at each other.::

R:::looks Alf up and down.::

M:"Uh-oh, the fashion expert ..."

R:::circles Alf, smacks Marco on the way.:: "Green would be good, but I think you should try purple. Yes, light purple."

Alf:::nervously:: REALLY? DO GIRLS LIKE PURPLE?

R:"Of course."

Alf:I'LL COME BACK LATER WHEN I'M DONE. ::disappears::

Ky:::Walks over to Mina, who has by now sat down.:: "Hey, you okay?"

Mi:"It's just ... all so much to take in. Enslaving aliens, changing into animals, talking inanimate objects ... I just can't believe what you all are telling me."

A:Yet Quan, my father and I are standing here as proof.

Mi:::jumps up:: "No!" ::all turn to look at her.:: "It's just some sort of trick! You're all crazy!"

Ky:"Mina, Mina!" ::grabs her by the shoulders.:: "I'm not crazy, okay? None of us are. Neither are you. This is real, and the threat of the Yeerks are dangerously real! You have to believe us! You have to believe me!"

Mi:"No, it can't be real!" ::tears are falling from her cheeks:: "That means ... that means ..." ::leans into Kyle's arms and cries on his chest.::

Ky:::after a slight hesitation, wraps his strong, supporting arms around her small frame and comforts her.:: "It's okay, it's gonna be okay." ::kisses her on the top of her head::

All:::everyone stares at the two of them, confused, Kyle waves them out of the room, they leave.::

Mi:"Oh Kyle ... why didn't you tell me before?"

Ky:"I didn't know how to. I lov- ... I mean, you mean so much to me. How could I hurt you by telling you the truth?"

Mi:"I just don't understand ... Why, Kyle, why?"

Ky:"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't. I wish so badly I could make all of this go away. I want so badly to keep those brown eyes of yours innocent, but I guess I can't, can't protect you from your destiny, I can't even control my own."

Mi:"You really think it's my destiny to be part of all this? I'm not a fighter."

Ky:"I do."

Mi:"As long as you're there ... I'll do it." ::they smile at each other, and turn to the door. Kyle opens it, and all the Animorphs and Andalites fall through the opening from leaning against it.:: ((131, 132, 133, 134, 135, 136, 137, 138, 139))

J:"Um, we were just checking to see how sturdy this door was."

C:"Um, yah, it looks very sturdy."

Ky:::eyes all of them:: "Sure ..."

J:::stands and brushes himself off:: "You want to tell us what you're talking about?"

Mi:"Maybe it's private."

M:::chuckles:: "In this house, nobody knows what privacy is anymore ... Now are you gonna tell us?"

Ky:::looks at Mina:: "Mina?"

Mi:::takes a deep breath:: "I've-" ::suddenly, she is cut off by a baby's cry, only in their heads.::

Q:::eyes widen:: Zanlor!

A:::comes out carrying Zanlor:: It's okay, little guy. Daddy's here. Here. ::hands him to Quan:: I think he's sick or somethin'.

Mi:"Another one?"

M:::whispering:: "One of their many children."

Q:Oh, what's the matter, huh? ::cradles him:: Okay, okay. Shhh ...

OOCEm:((Zanlor? That is the lovely name you decided on? I'm gone for one day ... Hey! I wrote Rachel and Tobias's wedding, but I won't be able to print it out 'till this weekend. Which means Nicole has to come to school next week to read it! ... Does anybody have a hair clip?))

Mi:"Another? How many do they have?"

T:::counting on fingers:: "Four, if you include Clovis."

Mi:"Clovis?"

Ky:"They told you all this five minutes ago. Remember?"

Mi:"Right, sorry. Too many names."

Q:Aximili, can you get the _Iscali_ please?

OOCJe:((Emily, I don't. Iscali is medicine.))

A:I don't see why. Most normal children don't have any need for _Iscali_, because they don't get sick! My God, Quantana! He just has a little cold! You don't need to waste our supplies!))

OOCAl:((I have a rubber band, Em. Oh. And Ax lost it. Again.))

Q:Damn you, Aximili, go get the _Iscali_, NOW!

OOCEm((Damn! I'll have to ask Megan ... ::sniffle:: Chewie is dead!))

All:::everyone stares as Ax and Quan argue.::

A:Hey, it's not my fault we have a screwed-up kid! I'm leaving! ::leaves, slamming door behind him.::

M:"Do you think he's mad?"

C:::thoughtfully:: "Actually ... it kind of is his fault."

All:::everyone stares at Cassie::

J:"Hey, that's true. Quan wasn't the one who pissed off the leprechaun."

Mi:"Leprechaun? Do I want to know?"

Ky:"No."

Q:Well, I do! What leprechaun?

All:::They tell the story of a leprechaun who wanted to give people gold, and make them rich. (To the tune of "Brady Bunch."::

Q:But why didn't he tell me?

OOCEm:((The Brady Bunch? Oh my God ...))

R:"Who knows."

T:"Maybe he feels guilty."

Q:::hollers at the sky until the Leprechaun appears.::

Lep:"What? I was trying to take a shower." ::is holding up a towel and wearing a shower cap.::

Q:You made my child a _vecol_! ::gets really mad and eats off his head. Suddenly (magically) a pot of gold appeared.:: Well, at least we can stop embezzling from the bank now.

Lep Bro:::pops in:: "Me brother! You killed him! Thank you! Thank you! Anyway, me wee brother didn't make him a handicapped, stupid brother. He made him very intelligent. Just thought you wanted to know. Anyway, thanks for killing me brother and good bye!" ::pops out::

Mi:::slowly shakes her head:: "I am never gonna get used to this."

M:::confused:: "Didn't I melt the Leprechaun a few pages ago?" ::pulls out a copy of our simming from his pocket and starts flipping through it.:: "Yes, I did."

Lep Bro:::pops back in:: "That was me other brother. You killed both. That means I inherit everything!" ::jumps for joy::

All:"Ohhh."

Lep Bro:"Bye." ::pops back out of existence::

OOCNi:((I wanna meet Mina, I think I'll pop into existence.))

ICNi:::pops into existence.:: "Hey Mina."

Mi:"Um, who, or um, what is this?"

M:"It's a who, and she's one of our creators."

ICNi:"Hey Marco. Um, Kyle, here's some milk back! I stopped by the grocery and picked some up on the way here."

Ky:::puts milk in pocket:: "Thanks, but you really didn't need to."

ICNi:"So, let me see Jeremy."

K:::brings Jeremy::

ICNi:"Isn't he the cutest thing!"

ICJe:::voice only:: "Not really."

ICEm:::pops in:: "Would everybody please stop popping in! That is my thing!" ::glares at Nicole, then looks down at Jeremy:: "Wow, he is cute. Aren't you the sweetest thing?" ::Nicole and I continue cooing over the baby::

ICJe:::a sigh is heard as she pops into existence.:: "Psychos!" ::slaps them both out of existence.::

A's D:::comes in and stares at Quan, holding Zanlor.:: I have a grandson?

All:::silence:: "... Surprise!"

OOCEm:((Jackasses, he already has a grandson. Tobias! Sorry Ali ... When I write Ali, I have the urge to write Alix instead, woah ...))

ICEm:::pops back in:: "You already have a grandson." ::gestures at Tobias:: "And a few more grandchildren, Leehara, Clovis, Jaina! You people have extremely short attention spans." ::pauses and looks around:: "You know, this room would look really good in blue. God I wish I had a puppy." ::pops out::

OOCEm:((::slaps Jenni back:: Wow, don't you love how much Ali wrote? I know I do. ::sniffle:: I miss Chewi, so does Han, Jenni this book is so sad! Somebody sim!))

A's D:Jaina, Leehara, Clovis? I remember those names ...

M:::who is still poring over the simming.:: "Hey, I know some of these words!"

K:::looks over his shoulder, reading.:: "Quan, you were a Controller?"

All:::everyone stares at her::

M:"Wow, sweetie, you are really dense sometimes."

Q:::rolls her eyes:: Don't remind me. That was the beginning of the end.

All:::everyone stares at Quan::

T:"She's got a point ya know ..."

M,K:::Marco and Katrina are still poring over our simming.::

M:::muttering:: "Ax is on inhalants? Rachel trips ..."

OOCJe:((I read that part to Ali over the phone yesterday.))

OOCNi:((Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe okay, writers cramp, let's say every dot equals a maniac laugh .............................................................................))

OOCJe:((Oh ... my ... God ...))

R:"Hey! I do not trip!" ::Rachel trips:: ((140))

OOCJe:((Always a classic.))

M:::suddenly, the simming book pops out of existence due to the fact that our characters need to focus on the current plot.::

OOCAl:((And that would be .....?))

OOCJe:((Shut up, I was trying to make a point.))

OOCAl:((You don't know either! Ha, HA! Okay people. Zanlor's sick, so let's leave that the plot and ...))

A's D:::Ax's Dad pops out of existence.::

OOCEm:((He jumps into a plot hole, hehe.))

Z:::is screaming with fever and is very sick.::

OOCJe:((Magically.))

Q:Tobias, Cassie, someone, please go find Aximili!

OOCJe:((Okay, only Ax knows where the -))

OOCNi:((How annoying, NO Jenni, you don't need to finish your sentences, I can read your mind!!!!!! ::said sarcastically.::))

OOCJe:((What the hell, you stole the paper from me! Now, as I was saying, only Ax knows where the supplies are for some strange reason. So that's why we need him.))

OOCEm:((You people are all psychos ... except maybe for Ali. Jenni, why are you sending my characters off somewhere? And we did have a plot, but I didn't like it, so I'm not going to tell you what it was ... Did Ax even leave?))

T,R:::morph bird to go look for Ax ... and guess where they find him ...::

All:"Where?"

OOCAl:((Yes. He left to go to his old, favorite cliff place to think.))

A:::looks out, like in trance.::

OOCNi:((Bullshit. I don't care what kind of 'emotional stress' mothers have to go through. Psycho's have a lot of emotional stress too, but we still lock them up for killing someone. All abortionists are is murderers. ::Mr. Davis trips.::)) ((141))

OOCJe:((Nicole, you're the jackass! He was only saying what THOSE people felt about abortion! Not what HE felt!!))

T,R:::land and demorph.::

OOCEm:((Damn, I had something else in mind. But good enough. Ali, don't you agree that Jenni and Nicole are PSYCHOS?!))

T:"Ax? Are you all right?"

A:::is in human morph, doesn't respond.::

R:"Ax, Quan and Zanlor need you."

OOCAl:((Here, here.))

A:::takes out cigarette and begins to smoke.::

OOCEm:((Okay, NO! ::rewind:: Sorry Ali, but ya know how Nicole is dead set against abortion? I'm kinda like that with slowly poisoning yourself by smoking. Don't get me into the stories ... I have plenty ...))

A:"I just feel like I failed somehow ..."

R:"What are you talking about?"

A:"My first son, and he is a _vecol_."

R:::smacks Ax upside the head:: "You're still not over that?"

A:"No. I guess not. It's just that I always dreamed of having a son to train, and be my _aristh_ and male stuff. You wouldn't understand, Rachel, and maybe Tobias. I just feel that ... my dream's broken. And I try to act to like him, but I can't hold it in. So, I see if he dies, he's happier, but Quan's heart would be broken, and I couldn't do that to her." ::hangs head.::

M:::Marco, who had followed and been silently (yes, I know, it's amazing he was silent) listening to the conversation now speaks up.:: "Why can't you just have him acquire his own healthy DNA and morph a healthy him?"

R:"You idiot." ::hits him on his head.:: "If it were that easy don't ya think they would have thought of that?"

A:"No. It can't work because 1) He doesn't have the morphing power and 2) That's his own DNA. Just you watch. He'll probably get the _snellor's_ disease. I think I have the most messed up family in the galaxy. Do you know we're all related some how?"

T,R:::exchange glances::

T:"Not true, not until Rachel and I get married."

R:"And none of us are related to Mina."

M:"Yet ..."

All:::everyone looks at Marco.::

M:"What? Don't you see the way Kyle looks at her?"

R:"I hate to say it, but Marco actually has a point."

A:"Could we please get back to the point?"

All:::they stare at him.::

M:"What was the point?"

A:"I ..."

All:::everybody watches as the point begins to float away, again. Look at each other, shrug, then start chasing the point all the way home.::

M:::suddenly stops.:: "Wait, I remember the point!"

All:::everyone stops, including the point.::

R:"What is it?"

M:"The point is that you can see my nipples through this shirt."

Point:::becomes enraged.:: "That was not the point, although you can see your nipples, the point was ........... wait, what was the point? Oh no, I'm fading away." ::point disappears.::

All:::exchanges glances again, shrug again, and go inside.::

OOCEm:((Okay, I know I'm a little late in asking this, but why did Ax's dad pop out of existence? He never popped in!))

Q:Aximili! Where have you been?

OOCAl:((Alf took him home.))

A:"Out."

OOCJe:((Magically ...))

Q:Ax! Zanlor is sick! He needs you, where's the medicine?

A:::demorphs:: So?

Q:So, he's your son! ::hands Zanlor to him.:: Where's the medicine?

A:Why should I tell you? And in case you can't figure it out, I'm being a problem! ::hands him back.::

ICEm:::pops into existence and slaps some sense into Ax, pops out.::

Q:::thrusts Zanlor back into Ax's arms.:: He's your son!

A:No, he's- ::looks down at Zanlor, lying in his arms and Zanlor coos. Ax smiles down at him, seeing he has his eyes and ears, and Quan's nose and stuff like that. Bounces baby in his arms to put him to sleep.:: It's okay, Zanlor-Kala. Here. ::hands Quan the medicine from the hutch.::

All:"Wow!" ::cuz ya know, the medicine just appeared, magically.::

OOCAl:((There. All better.))

A:::to Zanlor:: Aww ... You're so cute. Ishabooshoo ... Ishabooshoo!

Q:::smiles at him, and dares to hope he might love their son.::

All:::everyone else begins to back away slowly.::

OOCEm:((::sniffle:: "It's Nicole's last day to write ... ::sniffle::))

OOCJe:((No! This can't be happening!))

ICNi:::I pop into existence.::

M:"What do you want this time?"

ICNi:"I have come to say goodbye."

R:"Well, that made sense."

ICNi:::ignoring her:: "I am moving to-" ::pause for dramatic effect.:: "Iowa."

M:"Isn't that a city?"

ICNi:"No, it's a state."

K:"Really?"

ICNi:"Yah."

C:"I didn't know that."

J:"Wow, how'd you find that out?"

A:Are you sure?

ICEm:::pops into existence:: "Yes, Nicole, Iowa is a state. And for future reference, Boston is in Massachusetts, not Europe!" ::pauses:: "You are such a blonde ... I'm gonna miss you!" ::hugs Nicole.::

ICJe:::pops into existence crying and hugging Nicole.:: "I love you, man!"

ICAl:::pops in:: "Actually, I believe there is a Boston in Europe. I know there is a Reading in England, California, and of course Pennsylvania, and others." ::hugs Nicole.:: "I'm gonna miss you!" ::pops out to cry because, ya know, I hate good-byes.::

ICNi:"I knew there was a Boston in Europe, I'm gonna miss you guys, too, Ali pop back into existence." ::Ali pops back into existence. Emily, Jenni, Nicole, and Ali group hug.::

Ky:::joins the group hug and grabs Jenni's butt, 'cause ya know, it's a nice butt.::

ICJe:"Um ..."

ICEm:"Woah ..."

All:::all the Animorphs exchange looks and shrug, they join the group hug as Megan, Daphne, Alexis, Leah, Rachel, Sarah, and, yes, Sean all pop in and join the hug. And Daphne grabs Jake's butt ('cause underneath it all, Daphne's an aggressive female). Everybody breaks up and puts their hand on the butt of the person next to them and they walk off into the sunset.::

THE END

::closing credits rolls by::

R:::Rachel trips.:: ((142))

ICEm:::turns around:: "Wait! It can't end here! The kids haven't come back yet! And Rachel and Tobias still have to get married! And the Yeerks haven't been wiped out!" ::pushes closing credits down.:: "It was a nice try, though."

All:::nod in agreement.::

All:::back at home, Ax and Quan are playing with Zanlor, Kyle and Mina, Marco and Katrina, Tobias and Rachel are playing a paired game of Uno. Jake and Cassie ... they, well ... um ... well, just leave them alone.::

Daphne:::we have all popped out of existence except for Daphne who is sitting on the couch with a fish head on her head.:: "Fish heads, fish heads, rolly polly fish heads, fish heads, fish heads, eat 'em up, yum." ::pops out of existence for now her purpose in life had been fulfilled.::

OOCEm:((Okay! What was our plot again? Oh yeah!))

Z:::stops breathing::

Q:No!

C:::passes by, oblivious.::

Q:::rushes over and begins doing the Andalite equivalent of CPR.::

A:::walks out of the room.::

Q:Alf, Alf, I need your help!

Alf:::appears, only he's not blue anymore, he's purple.:: HI! I'M DONE. WHAT'S UP?

Q:::gestures towards her choking baby.::

Alf:::shrugs:: SORRY, THAT'S NOT MY DEPARTMENT. GET CASSIE. ::pops out.::

C,A:::Cassie and Ax run into the room::

C:"Oh my God." ::puts hands on Zanlor and heals him.::

OOCJe:((:-P))

Z:::coughs.::

Q:::Cradles him:: Thank you, Cassie, thank you!

All:::suddenly, everybody notices Zanlor has a tail! The thing that made him sick also made him not have tail, and now he is able to have a tail.::

Z:Cool. ::experimentally flicks tail, slicing through the door Ax fixed earlier. His blade is very sharp.::

OOCNi:((Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe ::takes a deep breath:: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.))

A:::does a little Andalite victory dance. Suddenly, rain starts to fall ... only it's Andalite rain. Looks up:: Ooops ... wrong dance. ::does a different dance. Rain pours harder, only now it's joined by human rain.::

All:::Four hours later, all are inside, looking gloomy. The TV is on.::

TV:"Nobody knows where this storm came from. Flooding is very high and scientists have yet to figure out what that weird water is."

OOCAl:((Hey! I got an idea! How's about Ax and Quan forgot one very important detail. When a male Andalite is born, it is born without a tail blade, which (when grown a little) grows in. So. He just had to grow one. But that's just in Ax's family. It's genetic.))

OOCJe:((Coolness.))

A:::drip ... drip ... drip ...:: I thought I fixed that leak!

Mi:::shivers:: "I hate rain."

Ky:::sees her shivering:: "Are you cold?"

Mi:::nods and shivers again.::

Ky:::moves closer to her and puts his arm around her, pulling a blanket around both of them:: "Better?"

Mi:::smiles:: "Yeah." ::snuggles closer and lays her head on his chest.::

All:::everyone stares at them, then exchange knowing glances.::

M:::whispering:: "Anyone want to place bets on how long it takes them to get together?"

A:::pulls out a $10,000 bill:: I bet this for 'bout an hour.

C:"Nah. At least two."

Q:::sitting, as Andalite, with Zanlor.:: ... and your twin sisters are Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia and Leehara-Semitur-Cinnabon. Your brother is Clovis-Corill-Wilks. ::Frowns:: Okay, he's really your cousin, but we adopted him. ::rain drips onto her head.::

M:::begins to sing:: "Raindrops keep falling on my head ... meatballs keep telling me to kill!"

Meatball:::whispers into his ear:: "Kill ... Kill!"

M:::the leak just happens to be directly over his head.::

OOCEm:((One of the many apparently ... do we have a plot?))

OOCJe:((Well, see ... no!))

M:::suddenly:: "Hey, we need a plot.::

All:::nods and thinks for a moment.::

T:"I know! Let's go kill the Council of Thirteen."

All:::exchange glances.::

J:"Why didn't we think of that before?"

Z:Because you're stupid?

All:::everyone looks at Zanlor.:: "Ohhh ..." ::they all trip.:: ((143, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150, 151, 152, 153.))

R:::Rachel trips.:: ((154))

M:::muttering:: "Must kill ..."

Meatball:"Yes ... Good ..." ::The meatball magically appeared.::

M:"Must kill ... meatball!" ::pulls sledgehammer out of his pocket and smashes the hundreds of meatballs that are talking to him:: "No!"

All:::everyone stares at Marco, wondering why he is covered in ground beef.::

OOCEm:((Oh! Oh! I have a good plot. But no one is here to share it with me!))

OOCAl:((Then write it down!))

Q:::ignoring all of them:: "... Your aunt is ... was ... Estrid.

All:::everyone stares at Quan, including Zanlor.::

Q:::suddenly notices.:: What?

R:"We're gonna go kill the Council of 13. Wanna come?"

Q:::considers this and glances down at Zanlor.:: I don't think I should leave Zanlor.

Mi:"I can take care of him."

A:::picks up Zanlor and holds him defensively from Quan:: Don't screw with the kid's mind. You'll ruin him. Here, Zanlor, take this. ::pulls out a shredder for him.:: When you're older, I'll teach you to shoot just like me. ::begins to hand it to him.::

Q:::jumps up and snatches the shredder from him.:: Aximili! What do you think you're doing?!

A:Teaching him to fight! He needs to learn.

Q:Oh, so now that he has a tail, everything's all better, right?! ::humans remain silent:: Teaching him to fight includes blowing his own head off?! Come on, Aximili, what's the matter with you?!

A:My God, Quan. I have it set for stun.

T:"With an A-38? Isn't that a little strong for him?"

K:"An A-38?! That's the most powerful! Even in lowest mode! He could kill himself!"

A:Nah.

Q:He's barely three human weeks old! ::is so angry she crushes the A-38 with her one hand, and doesn't notice.::

A:My gun! That was my gun! Oh, you're gonna pay for that now! ::puts down Zanlor and gets in attack position to fight her.::

Q:::also takes an attack stance.:: You are the one who shall pay!

A,Q:::they fight. At first Quan is winning, then Ax gets Quan down and holds her there with her tail pinned and his hoof on her throat. He aims to make the killing blow, for real, because he lost himself in his fighting. And Quan is lying, cowering.::

J,C:::who have now come out of the room they were in. In unison.:: "Shit!" ::both run to stop Ax.::

OOCJe:((Ya know, if Ax really wanted to, he could kill Quan and have time to clean his blade before they go to him.))

OOCAl:((I know. But he likes to see his opponents weak.))

Q:::realizing she is in the same position as her brother in every fight he and Ax were in.::

A:::strikes::

Q:NOOOOO!!!

A;::stops one millimeter from her throat and stops in horror, realizing he almost killed his wife. Whispers:: No. No. ::shakes head and walks backward to his room. Turns and runs.::

Q:::lies there in shock and begins to cry, for her, Aximili, Lutmash, Estrid, her parents, and for her children.::

M:::who is eating popcorn:: "Aww, that's it?"

All:::except for Ax and Quan and Zanlor, punch Marco.::

M:"Ow!" ::pulls body armor out of his pockets and puts it on quickly as the others begin to dog-pile him.::

OOCJe:((Damn pockets again ...))

M:::grins evilly:: "That was easy." ::says the next really fast.:: "I keep expecting thirty Hork-Bajir who can't burst into flames to show up."

HB:::burst into the room.::

Z:::takes a shredder Ax had lying around and shoots wildly.::

M::accidentally gets shot in the butt.:: "Oww!"

Z:::manages to shoot all the Hork-Bajir.::

A:::comes out and looks shocked to see Zanlor holding his military shredder and the dead Hork-Bajir. Smiles and runs to him, and picks him up, then throws him in the air after taking his gun and puts it around his shoulder.:: Zanlor! You can shoot! You can shoot! ::laughs and continues to praise his son. Suddenly notices Quan, just standing there, then she turns away.::

C:"Quan?"

Q:I'm going out.

A:I'm going with you. ::turns to Jake:: Can you watch him?

J:"Sure."

A:::runs after Quan and catches up with her:: Hey. I just had a flashback. Only I should be running and you chasing me. ::smiles hopefully::

Q:Yeah. Then I fall off a cliff and become a Yeerk. ::flatly.::

A:But I thought you should call them _Controllers_.

Q:::still flatly:: Yeah, well, who gives a damn.

A:::goes in front of her, blocking her way and takes her by the shoulders.:: What is it, Quantana? What is the matter? ::looks at her with worry in his eyes.::

Q:::thinks to herself, _The matter? My family's dead, my children gone, and wanting to fight, to die, and my husband almost killed me. Not to mention I'm married and I have a betrothed_.:: Nothing.

Kylin:::comes out:: Aximili! I knew it! I knew you were cheating! And with her?

A:::whirls around:: Oh. Hi, um ... Keyla?

Q:Great. Another love, Aximili?

Lutmash:::in his own voice, in the female body:: You idiot! It was Kylin! ::demorphs:: Can't you get anything right?

Q:::all eyes go to Lutmash in the equivalent of a mouth drop.:: Lutma ...

OOCJe:((Alright, we decided a bear took Estrid's body away and ate her.))

OOCAl:((Bones and all? ::skeptical::))

Lut:::goes to her and hugs her:: Hey. I got a surprise for you. ::calling into the bushes:: You can come out now. ::Jaina, Leehara, and Clovis come from behind the bushes.::

A:::pats Lutmash on the back:: Thanks for bringing them here, Lutmash. It means a lot to Quan.

Lut:No prob. I'm just glad we're not fighting anymore.

A:Me too.

OOCJe:((Of course. Andalite bones are a rare delicacy.))

Q:::stares in shock at them for a second, then bursts into tears.::

Ja,L,Cl:::run toward their mommy and hug her::

Q:My children, my children ... has it really been a year? Jaina, Leehara, Clovis ...

All:::all the humans except Jake come outside::

A:::looks down at his wife and kids and smiles:: You surprised?

Q:I ... yes! ::laughs::

R:"Hey, what are they doing here?"

C:"It has been a year, Rach."

T:"Wonder how Lutmash is alive."

K:"Great, more Andalites running around downstairs, waking Jeremy up."

Ky:"Never seen a dark blue male before."

Mi:"Does this happen all the time?"

M:"Oh, yeah. You have no idea."

A:::thoughtfully:: Well, Estrid always did have a dark coat like her father ...

Lut:::laughs:: Right you are, brother-in-law.

Q:::stands up, the children around her.:: How .. how did you do this?

A:Lutmash was on the ship I was asked to be Assistant Captain on in October and so I asked him to get the kids, who were also on a ship, training.

Q:Training? ::turns to the children.::

J:::Just then, Jake steps out with Zanlor.::

Q:Uh ... Zanlor, meet your siblings. Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia, Leehara-Semitur-Cinnabon, and Clovis-Corill-Wilks. My children, meet your brother ... Zanlor-Sirinal-Corass. ::said uncertainly::

Ja:Why did you have another baby, Mommy? Didn't you love us anymore?

Q:Oh no, sweetie, Mommy loved you very much. It's just, um, well ... ::looks to Ax for help.::

A:::gives her nothing::

Q:Um ... well ... Daddy got frisky, and the next thing I knew, I had Zanlor.

Ja,L,Cl:::try to figure out what frisky means.::

Z:::toddles over to them.::

L:He's so puny!

A:Hey. Watch it. He may be puny, but he sure can fight. Just like me. ::beams with pride.::

L:I can fight, too, Father!

Cl:And me as well, Father!

Ja:::hugs Zanlor:: He's cute. Just like a baby doll. Especially with a necklace.

A:Oh, no, you don't. No son of mine will be a plaything and wearing necklaces.

Ja:Alright, Daddy.

A:::winces at "Daddy" because he never called his father that::

Q:::warningly, in private:: Aximili ...

M:::cutting in:: "Enough with the family reunion. Let's eat!"

Q:::smiles:: Yes, let's. Children, wait 'til you see what your father did. He has a knack for decorating.

A:Quantana ... ::warningly::

Q:What? You do.

All:::entering the house, everyone now is in awe::

Ja:Oooh.

L:Oooh.

Cl:Oooh.

Lut:Wow.

A:Um ... Quantana did the ceiling!

Lut:::laughs:: Aximili! I never saw this side of you! ::snuggles up to him fakely, bats his main eyes.::

A:::pushes his head away from him.::

All An:::begin to feed.::

M:"Hey, what about us?"

Q:::joking:: Dig in Marco, there's plenty for all.

M:::goes on hands and knees and takes a bite, chews, and swallows.:: "Hey! It's not that bad! You guys outta try some!"

All:::shake their heads sadly::

Mi:"Come on, I'll fix something upstairs."

Cl:Who's that?

K:"This is my twin brother, Kyle, and his ... friend, Mina." ::all humans leave.::

Cl:Oh. ::catches up to his father:: Father, am I your son?

A:Um ... ask your mother. ::runs ahead.::

Q:::overhearing:: What do you mean, Clovis?

Cl:Well ... look at father and Zanlor over there, and look at me. I'm different. ::points over to Ax running ahead and scoops up Zanlor as he laughs with delight and Ax smiles. Suddenly, the old Estrid/Alloran/Lutmash evil gene kicks in and Clovis's eyes turn dark.::

Q:Clovis, you are my son. You are your father's son. Don't let anyone else tell you different.

Cl:No. I am not your son. I am Estrid's. And I won't let anyone else tell me differently. ::said darkly::

Q:::stops, Clovis reluctantly does as well.:: Who told you that?

Cl:Lutmash. And it's a good thing he did. Or else I'd be a weakling like you. ::begins to run again.::

Q:::is shocked because he sounded exactly like her brother and sister.:: Clovis! Clovis, come back! ::stands there, not knowing what to do.::

Lut:::runs up to her:: Hey, big sis. Boy, that Clovis sure got some good attitude. He'll need it when he's older.

Q:::doesn't look at him.:: How could you tell him? How did you even know?

Lut:::chuckles evilly:: My dearly departed girlfriend, Delarassi, told me. Before she died.

Q:::shakes her head:: I guess I shouldn't be surprised you went with her, too.

Lut:You know, Quanta, it seems you and Ax are brother and sister, rather than husband and wife. And it shouldn't be like that. It's just plain weird.

Q:::gets defensive:: How Aximili and I live is our business. And you still haven't told me why you told Clovis and turned him against me!

Lut:I felt Clovis needed to know. And I'm only trying to protect my only living sister from people like Aximili. You know how many times he tried to kill people? He almost got kicked out of the Academy for almost killing a teacher.

Q:I don't care, he's different now! He's not the same person he was when he left!

Lut:So ...?

Q:So, I don't think you have a right to come into my house and insult my husband!

Lut:::chokes (sorta sound) and stumbles.:: Your husband?!

Q:Oh, come on, you knew.

Lut:Yeah. But still ...... it's just weird.

Q:You know what, Lutmash? I don't care what you think.

Lut:Well, if you're gonna be that way ... I'll just leave! ::leaves::

OOCEm:((Well, that's a shame ... Hey! I got a question, what the HELL is going on?!? How is Lutmash alive?!? And how are Ax and Quan brother and sister?!? This is what happens when you sim without me ... I was all alone, getting yelled at by Alix ... God! Grumble ... grumble ...))

A:::comes up behind Quan:: Are you okay? ::the kids are running all around them, Clovis is nowhere to be seen.::

Q:Yeah. Sure. Fine.

OOCJe:((One word, Em: Magically.))

OOCAl:((Em. Lutmash was comparing them to brother and sister. They are not, however. And Lutmash and Ax wanted to fool Quan and so they faked his death. For some stupid joke. Oh. And did you read? Estrid was eaten by a bear. Bones and all.))

A:Good. Because someone wants to see you. ::Zanlor catches up with his parents and as running, puts his hands up for Quan to hold him.::

Z:Mother.

Q:::picks him up:: Yes, honey?

OOCEm:((Yeah, I read ... ::pets bear:: Good bear, do what I tell you ... ::looks up:: What? ... Jenni! Alix yelled at me and I'm still pissed. Grumble ... grumble ...))

Z:Why is Clovis upstairs slashing the walls?

Q:Shit! ::Drops Zanlor, who is wondering exactly what "shit" is, and goes upstairs. Sees all humans cowering in terror before Clovis, except Marco.::

M:"I have the power of the meatball! Fear me, puny Andalite!" ::pulls his body armor out of his pockets again and also pulls out enough S.W.A.T. shields with the bullet-proof glass window.::

A:::runs up beside Quan:: You know, you shouldn't swear in front of Zanlor ...

All H:::cower behind the shields::

Q:::snaps quickly:: Trust me, that's the least of my problems ... Clovis-Corill-Wilks, stop this right now!

Cl:::is laughing wildly and ignoring Quan.::

Ky,Mi:::Kyle and Mina are pressed together behind the shields, ooh ...::

OOCJe:((Oh, please. Not now.))

Q:Aximili, stop him!

A:::pins Clovis's tail and puts him the way he put Quan and Lutmash:: Now you stop this!

Mi:::whispering, the room has gone silent:: "Does this happen often?"

T:"Only once a month."

J:"They are a very dysfunctional family."

Q:Clovis, stop now.

A:And listen to your mother when-

Lut:::puts his tail to Ax's throat from behind and speaks slowly:: Leave ... Clovis ... alone.

Mi:"Kyle ... you guys have to morph ... you have to do something!"

All:::everyone morphs battle morphs::

J:::is a tiger, roars and tackles Lutmash from behind.::

OOCEm:((Tsk, tsk, that's what stalk eyes are for ...))

Ja,L,Z:::come up the stairs.::

OOCJe:((Alright, Leehara should be on Clovis's side, and Zanlor undecided.))

L:::rushes to help her brother and tries to strike Ax, but Ax blocks it, getting nicked in the tail::

Z:::runs to his mother, frightened.::

Ja:Leehara, Clovis! Stop being bad! You're going to get into trouble!

OOCEm:((No, Leehara is mine! She's not evil! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!))

L:::stops Clovis:: Clovis ...

Cl:::stops and looks at his sister::

L:Stop.

OOCEm:((Leehara is not evil, she is just on Clovis's side ... and Jaina's ... okay, she's on everyone's side!))

Cl:::lowers his tail and stands next to her::

L:::turns to Ax and Lutmash:: Stop. ::uses the Force to punctuate her words.::

OOCEm:((I couldn't help myself ...))

A:Okay. I'll stop. But after I do this. ::swings tail towards Lutmash and barely misses his head:: Nuts! I missed!

L:Now Daddy, be nice. ::does hand thing.::

OOCJe:((Alright, head count. Three female Andalites, four male Andalites, one female human, a tiger, a grizzly, a hawk, a wolf, a gorilla, a jaguar, and a Taxxon. Oh, and a baby human, who we have no clue where he is ...))

M:I think you kids need some timeout. Ax, Lutmash, go to your rooms!

A,Lut:::stares at him blankly.::

OOCEm:((Jeremy is upstairs asleep, like he's been since he came home from the hospital ...))

OOCJe:((Alright.))

L:Clovis, are you okay?

OOCEm:((Why are we writing in pencil?))

Cl:::is sitting on the floor, crying. Leehara is comforting him:: I'm a bastard!

A,Q:::exchange looks::

A:Who told you that, Clovis?

Cl:::points at Lutmash::

A:::smacks Lutmash upside the head:: What's the matter with you? You don't tell a kid that!

Lut:::hands head guiltily:: I'm sowwy.

OOCEm:((Wait! He's not one of the kids! Scratch that.))

OOCJe:((Are you sure about that?))

A:::mutters:: I can't wait 'til I leave in October. ::everyone stares at Ax.::

All:::everyone stares at Ax::

T:Where are you going?

A:I told you ..... wait. I told Quanta that I was offered a job on an Andalite Dome ship, and I took it.

Q:::becomes embarrassed by the nickname::

All:Oooh ... ::all demorph::

Jer:::Begins to cry because he finally woke up.

M,K:"Uh-oh ..." ::They both run upstairs::

OOCJe:((Yeah, the other upstairs ...))

Ja,L,Cl,Z:Oooh. A baby cry!

All:"Oooh ... ahh ..."

M,K:::trips up the stairs.:: ((155, 156))

Je:::who has crawled out of his crib:: "Goo-goo gah-gah."

OOCEm:((Jenni, Jeremy, this is gonna get confusing.))

OOCJe:((He'll be Jer, happy?!))

OOCEm:((Yes ... No! I miss Nicole ...))

Duck:"Quack ... quack ..."

All:::everyone stares at the duck, except for Tobias, who is starring off into space ... like Ali!::

ICJe,T:"I wonder how many cups of sugar it takes to get to the moon ..."

All:::everyone stares at Tobias::

OOCAl,Em:((::we all stare at Jenni.::))

OOCEm:((Sugar?))

R:"Sugar?"

ICJe,T:::nods:: "It used to be three and a half ..."

All:::continues to stare::

OOCEm:((::continues to stare::))

Matt:"I like coconuts!"

OOCEm:((You take those cats, skin them, make blankets to keep thousands warm!))

J:"Come on Cassie, nothing's going on and I feel good. Let's go." ::snaps Cassie's bra and she giggles as they go to their room and I won't go into anymore detail!::

OOCJe:((Ah, here we go. The beginning of Hope ... sounds like a clique.))

R:"Alright, you Andalites just shut up and behave! My wedding is tomorrow, and this house is a mess. Now, clean it!"

OOCAl:((Now to Rachel and Tobias's wedding.))

All:::the ceremony is being held outside, in the garden to the side of the mansion. (The one that I magically put there, just for this occasion ...) The garden is on the cliff, overlooking the forests and city. Rachel, Cassie, Katrina and Quan (in human morph) are getting ready in the house. The guys are outside already, Ax is Tobias's best man.::

OOCEm:((I was going to make Ax, Jake, and Marco all the best men. But I figured that it was too many ...))

R:::Rachel, the bride, is wearing a silk white dress. The skirt is full, but not huge. The top is fitted and trimmed with pearl beads. The neckline is cut straight across, baring her shoulders and the sleeves go down to her elbows. ((Ya know, 3/4 sleeves? If you don't get it, then too damn bad.)) Her, unfortunately, blonde hair is loose and straight. She is wearing a thin veil, held on with a ruby circlet. An identical ruby is on a silver chain around her throat. She is carrying a bouquet of red, yellow, white, and violet roses. In other words, Rachel looks perfect. But doesn't she always?::

OOCEm:((Yes, violet! And I'm just getting started ...))

C:::Cassie is Rachel's maid of honor. She is wearing a long, silk, dark blue dress. Her shoulders are also bare. Cassie ahs a small circlet of white rosebuds in her dark hair. She is wearing a sapphire necklace and carrying one white rose, one red rose, one yellow rose, and one violet rose. Katrina is also wearing a long dark blue silk dress, but with sleeves tapered at the shoulders. Her hair is twisted up on top of her head, no flowers. She is wearing an amethyst on the silver chain, identical to Katrina's. Her hair is also twisted up, in braids, on her head. Quan is wearing a diamond necklace and carrying a single white rose. They are all barefoot.::

OOCEm:((Simple because I couldn't think of the right shoes. Now on to the guys ...))

Guys:::Tobias is wearing a black suit, with a dark red shirt. Ax is wearing a black suit, with a silver shirt, (because white is boring) Jake is wearing a black suit with a blue shirt, Marco has a black suit with a purple shirt.::

OOCEm:((Guys have such boring clothes ...))

All:::It is a warm day, with a slight cool breeze. It is one of those days when you know Autumn is coming, but Summer still lingers. The flowers are in bloom all over the garden and the leaves in the trees are just turning gold. Tobias stands at the alter, under one of those cool arches that has flowers and ivy growing up it. The other guys have gone into the house to get Cassie, Katrina and Quan. People sit everywhere in the garden.::

OOCEm:((In other words, there is no bride's side and groom's side, because Tobias has, like, three family members that are there. Got it? Good.))

All:::a piano from ... somewhere plays music and Quan and Ax come down the aisle, Ax stands next to Tobias, Quan sits a special row that has been reserved for the Animorphs. Next is Marco and Katrina, then Jake and Cassie. Then comes Rachel's sisters, who are flower girls. Then the music changes and Rachel comes up the aisle.::

Rev:"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Tobias Fangor and Rachel ____ in holy matrimony."

OOCEm:((I'm making it a reverend simply because Jenni already put reverend on the character key. And yes, I am making Tobias have the same last name as Elfangor when he was human. Deal with it.))

Rev:::talks a little more, but what about, I don't know, so...:: "Rachel and Tobias have written their own vows to seal this union."

OOCEm:((How corny does _that _sound? Oh well...))

T:::takes Rachel's hands, she has put down her flowers:: "Rachel." ::looks into her eyes:: "When I was young, I had a lot of pain in my life. I never really trusted anyone ... until I met you. We have been through a lot together." ::smiles wryly:: "And when nobody else believed in me, you did. And after all that time, all that had happened, I found out I had fallen in love with you. It scared me because I had never known love as strong as that. But you loved me back, and that was all that mattered." ::raises her hands and kisses them:: "I pledge myself to you, today and forever. This ring is my promise." ::takes ring from Ax and slides it on Rachel's finger::

R:::crying a little:: "Tobias, we fell in love during hard times. And there were several times when I was afraid that I would lose you. But I never did, you were always there for me." ::sniffles:: "I always wondered what it would be like to be in love, how I would know if it ever happened to me." ::smiles:: "Now I know. I could never pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with you. When you stopped being my friend, and became something so much more. It is something, I have been told, that happens gradually. But once I knew, everything changed." ::takes ring from Cassie:: "I will always love you, and I will stay with you until the end of time." ::smiles a little:: "Maybe longer, if you're lucky." ::slides ring onto his finger:: "I pledge myself to you, today and forever. This ring is my promise."

Rev:"You may kiss the bride."

T:::smiles:: "I thought we would never get to that."

R,T:::they kiss, sweetly and tenderly::

OOCEm:((Aww ... I think I'm gonna cry! How does everybody like it?))

OOCJe:((Aww, so sweet, so sweet ...))

M:::blows his nose loudly::

All:::music starts up after the bride and groom's first dance and couples take the floor. A swing.::

Ky,Mi:::Kyle and Mina, who are dancing partners, go onto the floor and begin the triple swing.::

All:::everyone suddenly backs up into a circle, leaving only Kyle and Mina, who don't seem to notice.::

OOCEm:((And it has begun ...))

T:::puts arm around Rachel's waist:: "Anyone want to place those bets again?"

R:"I give 'em two days."

C:"Nah, 'til the end of today at least ..."

K:::thoughtful:: "I give them until the end of the reception."

OOCEm:((My god, everyone is married! Who's gonna be the next to have kids?))

J:::looks them all over:: "Did you think we'd ever be here? All of us married."

All:::everyone exchanges glances::

M:"I didn't think we'd live this long."

All:::the song ends and Kyle and Mina come off the dance floor. Guess what the next song is!::

All:"What?"

OOCEm:((Guess!))

OOCAl:((I don't know ... Ricky Martin?))

J:"Well ... who's gonna be the first of us humans to have a kid? Between cousins."

T:"Race ya."

C:"You're on!"

R:"Great. We attack at night!"

OOCEm:((Oh my God ...))

All:::Sarah McLachlan's ... (um, there are too many songs!) Elsewhere begins to play::

OOCJe:((Cuz we know what that is ...))

All:::all couples begin dancing::

Ky,Mi:::in formal position, swaying to the music, Kyle pulls Mina closer to him and she lays her head on his shoulder.::

All:::suddenly, BOOM!!!::

All:::the cake has exploded ...::

Alf:::pops up out of the cake:: OOPS ...

OOCAl:((I thought a girl, maybe ... Maggie the shameless slut ... would pop out of the cake.))

OOCJe:((So did I, but Emily doesn't want to ruin her wedding.))

OOCEm:((Yeah, Maggie is a shameless slut! I wish I could remember my plot!))

All:::the Animorphs stare at Alf, cuz they are the only ones who can see him::

OOCJe:((Who else is there? And Mina can't morph!!!))

OOCEm:((Um, their families? And I don't care!!!))

OOCJe:((Fine!))

OOCAl:((I had a thought. But I'll make it into a chart: Hawk-Tobias Kite-Kyle Falcon-Jake Eagle-Rachel Harrier-Ax Kestrel-Mina Osprey-Cassie Merlin-Marco. Those are their bird of prey morphs. Oh. And Erek is a vulture, Alf is an Owl. And that completes the raptor convention.))

OOCEm:((Um ... Okay ... Oh no! I forgot Loren at Tobias's wedding ... Let's just say she was there, but I didn't mention her ...))

Alf:SORRY. ::climbs out of cake::

R:"My cake! It's ruined!"

M:"Can you see my nipples through this shirt?"

C:"Not again ..."

R:::is enraged:: "You destroyed my CAKE!"

Alf:::is cowering::

R:"FIX IT!!!"

Alf:::waves a hand and the cake is fixed.:: SORRY. ::pops out::

R:"Ah. I feel lucky. Let's go kill the Council of Thirteen!"

A:::privately:: I think we should give Mina the morphing power. The more, the better. And we should stop home first to get Clovis, Leehara, Jaina, Lutmash, and Zanlor to help us fight.

Q:::also privately:: It has to be Mina's decision. And you can't bring the children into this kind of danger! Especially Zanlor! He's three weeks old!

All:::suddenly, the reception is magically over and the non-Animorphs are gone.::

J:"Hey, where is the Council of Thirteen?"

C:"And how do we get there?"

All:::everyone exchanges glances, then stares at Ax and Quan::

Q:::sighs:: Humans. They expect us to do everything.

A:Well, we are the most intelligent species.

Q:Very true. ::turns to the humans:: The Council of Thirteen is located on something called a "father ship".

All:::everyone continues staring::

M:"Isn't it supposed to be mother ship?"

A:::shakes his head:: The mother ship is for Vissers One and Two.

T:"So where is it?"

A:::points to the docking bay at the Yeerk Pool, which they are magically there, thanks to Alf:: Over there.

All:::shrugs and walk to the 'Father ship'.::

A,Q:::morphs to human::

OOCEm:((They were already human from the wedding.   
Is it big fight scene time?))

OOCJe:((Oh. And yes.))

A,Q:::morphs to Andalite::

All:::battle scene: Hork-Bajir burst into the docking bay and, careful not to shoot the ship and blow the whole complex, they shoot their Dracon Beams. Ax begins to shoot back as the others, except Quan, who is fighting with her tail, and Mina, who can't morph, morph to their battle morphs. Rachel bounds out on all fours as a bear, to ram down the Hork-Bajir who are slowly making their way up the gangplank. Rachel is then followed by Jake as tiger, Marco as gorilla, Katrina as jaguar, Tobias as lion, and Kyle as Taxxon. The Hork-Bajir, thinking Kyle is a captive, form a circle around him, wounded, trying to protect him, because he's vulnerable. Kyle, losing control, begins to eat the Hork-Bajir. The Hork-Bajir, being stupid, continues to let him eat them. 5 minutes into the battle, Quan notices a Beam-proof door that is very strong. When all the Hork-Bajir are dead, Quan closes the door, sealing them in darkness. They find their way to the ship and Ax boots it up. The lights turn on, revealing Kyle and Mina, just starting to kiss::

All:::everybody exchanges glances and demorphs::

C:"All right, everybody pay up!"

All:::everybody throws their money at Cassie, who won the bet::

Ky:"You guys placed bets on us?"

C:::is counting her money:: "Oh yeah."

HB:::Suddenly, 10 Hork-Bajir burst through the door.::

Mi:::straightens her clothes:: "Hey, what are those?" ::points at Hork-Bajir::

All:::everyone glances at the Hork-Bajir, then back to Mina::

J:"Don't mind them, they'll incinerate in a few minutes."

HB:::suddenly, the Hork-Bajir burst into ........................... tears!::

HB1:"Why don't they ever pay attention to us?"

HB2:::sobbing:: "I don't know, I mean, we try so hard!"

HB3:"Are we just not scary enough? Is that it?"

HB4:::stands on table, shouting:: "We don't have to take this anymore! Let's get out of here!"

All:::all the Animorphs stare as the Hork-Bajir make their way out::

OOCEm:((Nicole told me to write that this morning when I was on the phone with her. ::sniffle:: Nicole simmed with us for a long time, and over 400 pages. But she moved away, we'll all miss Nicole ... ::sniffle:: Okay, now that I've said good-bye to Nicole, let's try to move on ...))

OOCAl:((The table appeared there, magically.))

HB:::burst into flames::

Mi:::silence ...:: "Those poor, poor creatures ..."

C:"They just couldn't stop from bursting into flames."

T:"It was a never-ending cycle."

Mi:"Why do you guys do this? All this death and slaughter and danger ... how can you stand it? Why must you fight?" ::holds Kyle's hand::

All:::everyone looks at Mina::

J:::quietly:: "Because we have to."

C:"We don't want to, but we have to."

A:I for one, enjoy to fight.

R:"We have no other choice. It's either fight or be enslaved." ::angry, glaring at Ax::

Ky:::kisses Mina softly::

T:"You'll get used to it, we had to."

K:::after a moment of silence, Katrina turns to Quan:: "You have the chemical?"

Q:::nods and holds up a vial:: Yes.

J:"Then let's get this over with."

Mi:"Will it ... hurt the hosts?"

Q:::sighs:: We don't know.

Mi:::nods sadly::

Q:::releases the chemical and they watch it spread slowly across the atmosphere, clearing the air of pollution and fixing the ozone layer. Yeerk ships begin suddenly to shoot off into space, fleeing from the poison.::

A:Well it works. The fight for Earth is over. ::sighs sadly:: And we were just getting to Zanlor's training.

Mi:"So ... is it over?"

J:"No. This chemical only works on Earth. There are so many other planets infested by the Yeerks."

C:"It's not over yet."

R:"I never thought we'd get this far ..."

Mi:"But it's over for Earth?"

J:::nods slowly::

T:"It's finally over there."

K:"But they'll never know."

All:::everyone looks at Katrina.::

Ky:"What do you mean?"

K:"The Yeerks on Earth are dying, but the humans will never know that we were the ones that saved them."

All:::all look at each other::

C:"We'll come back, right? We'll win, and come back."

A:Um ... I arranged with your Chee replicas to take your place while you're gone. Oh, and here. ::hands them black and white uniforms, each white shirt varying slightly.:: We're going to the Andalite homeworld and you have to look presentable. We're staying there for a while. And don't worry, Quanta, Lutmash is with the kids in a Model T-46, going home, too. I'm going to join up with my ship when we get there, and I'll be back in about 6 human months.

All:::everyone stares at Ax::

C:"Well, this is abrupt ..."

K:"What about Jeremy?"

A:He's with Jaina, Leehara, Clovis, and Zanlor on the other ship. You'll see him when you get there.

M:"Oh, great, our kid's with a madman."

Q:Hey!

A:He's right, you know.

Q:::stops and considers:: Well, yes ... but, still!

T:"So, when do we get there?"

A:In 1.1 weeks. ::all stare at Jake::

J:"What?"

M:"Nothing, nothing at all."

J:"Then why are you staring at me?"

OOCAl:((Why are they staring at him?))

All:::look away from Jake::

OOCEm:((Inside joke, Ali ...))

C:::leans over to Jake:: "Sweetie, your fly is down also ..."

J:"Also?" ::looks down:: "Oh." ::zips it up and smiles at Cassie.:: "Better?"

C:::nods:: "Yeah, much better."

M:"I speak for everyone here by saying 'Thank You.'"

OOCEm:((So, how long?))

OOCJe:((Damn Tyler. ::looks up:: "What? Oh. A week. Emily, keep that bear under control!"

OOCEm:((::pets bear:: Easy ... You'll get another good meal when I kill Lutmash again ... Hahahahahahahaha ... ::wicked laugh continues:: What? I said that out loud?))

T:::puts arm around Rachel:: "This is some honeymoon, huh?"

R:"I guess so."

J:"Ours wasn't much different ..."

All:::everybody stares at Jake and Cassie::

M:"When did you guys go on a honeymoon?"

C:::matter-of-factly:: "After our wedding."

All:::they continue to stare::

A:When did you get back?

J,C:::faces slowly go blank::

J:"Ya know, I don't remember ..."

A:I remember. It was an overnight stay at the Holiday Inn, the Penthouse. I got the bill.

J,C:::looks guilty::

R:::magically appears in the room with the 13. Pulls out a SPAS12, shoots at them, killing 5, wounding 3:: "Take that you alien scum buckets! Wahahahaha!"

OOCAl:((Okay ... what did Rachel kill? BecauseIdon'tknowandIdon'tliketonotknowstuffbecauseit'snotniceandI'mhyperandIdon'tknowwhy. Ijustam. AndIhatehappyandpeppy!))

OOCJe:((She just took out eight of the Council of Thirteen.))

All:::rest of Animorphs burst into the room in battle morphs, Mina hanging back as human::

M:Alright, what'd we miss?

R:"Just 5 guys dead, 3 wounded."

M:Oh. Is that all? Come on, Rachel! I knew you can do better!

R:::shoots two more dead:: "Better, Marco?"

M:No. Now you have to do your evil laugh.

R:"Oh. Wahahahaha."

M:Good. Now let's go.

OOCEm:((What the hell? Why did Megan just make one of my characters mode? And why did this battle start so abruptly, Jenni?! And you say my battles start too fast ... Also! Why is Mina just standing there, human! Rachel too, she should be in morph!))

R:::morphs elephant::

OOCJe:((M...i...n...a ... c...a...n...'...t MORPH!!!))

OOCAl:((Y...o...u ... d...o...n...'...t ... h...a...v...e ... t...o SHOUT!!! :-P))

All:::after a short and sweet battle, the Council of Thirteen is dead, and they were so stupid, they forgot to sound the alarm.::

OOCAl:((Yeerks, they're so stupid.))

OOCJe:((Well, that was a short plot ... Ooh!))

K:::who has demorphed, as have the others:: "Hey, where's Mina?"

All:::everyone looks around::

Ky:"Mina!?!" ::but she is gone.::

J:::snaping into action:: "Okay. This ship isn't too big, so we should do a room by room search. Don't worry Kyle, we'll find her."

A:Prince Jake, would it help if the children were here? Because they are now here, out in the hall.

OOCAl:((Does "snapping" have 1 or 2 "p's"? Great! I just spelled the same word two different ways! Oh. And Lutmash and the kids appeared there magically with Alf. :8) It's a pig. Don't ask. I got it off a "Fruit by the Foot."))

All:::sighs::

Q:My children are here? ::runs out into the hallway and gets them all into a hug before they can stop her::

Cl:::pushes away from her:: No! You can't hug me until I'm done being whiny, evil and annoying! Mom, you are so embarrassing!

Q:Clovis, stop it!

L:::privately, only the children can hear her:: Wow, Clovis, you're so brave!

Ja:::also privately:: Clovis, grow up! You too, Leehara!

A:You know, Kyle, if Mina was lost on an Andalite ship, you'd never be able to find- ::stops short because he sees both Clovis and Leehara's tails at Jaina's throat:: Quantana! The children are fighting.

Q:::whirls around to see the children and screams:: STOP IT, NOW! ::strikes Clovis and Leehara with the flat of her tail blade (like a slap)::

J:"Here we go again ..."

All:::all the humans go to look for Mina, leaving the Andalites arguing. Suddenly, the humans hear a scream of terror from a human female ...::

Ky:"It's Mina! It's Mina! I'd know her shriek anywhere!" ::calling to her:: "Don't worry, honey, I'm coming!" ::dashes out of the room, followed by the others::

A:::as running, to Lutmash:: What did you do now, son of a Yeerk? You set this up, didn't you?

Lut:::spreads hands calmly:: Of course not, dear brother-in-law. I would never do anything without the approval of the Senate.

Q Ami:::Queen Amidala pops into existence, shoots Lutmash and pops out::

OOCEm((::evil laugh:: Go bear!))

Bear:::a bear pops in and eats Lutmash::

OOCEm:((Yes, it's all coming together now!))

OOCJe:((Looks like it's falling apart to me ...))

Cl:Lutmash! NOOOOOOOOO!

OOCEm:((Shut up Jenni. Moving on ...))

Ky:::Kyle is still running towards where he heard the scream, when he slams into ... a really tall Hork-Bajir.::

HB:"Out of the way, _glafrash_!"

Ky:::doesn't move, dumbfounded. Unbeknownst to them, but knowst to us ... They didn't kill the Council of Thirteen, only 13 guys (13 very retarded guys) sitting in a room, and Kyle just ran into one of the real guys, who are going to be a lot harder to beat.::

Ky:::slowly gets his brain back:: "Ah ... I was ordered to go to the, um, captive human, but I'm new here. Where should I go?"

HB:::eyes him suspiciously, points down the hall::

Ky:"Thanks." ::runs down hall::

HB:::slowly realizes how stupid he is and runs after Kyle and catches him after two quick bounds.:: "You shall go to the other end of the ship, Andalite scum!" ::slaps a device on his neck:: "Now you can't demorph!"

Ky:"No, get off me! Mina!"

HB:::knocks Kyle out::

OOCJe:((Now to Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Marco, and Katrina.))

J:Has anybody seen Mina?

All:::see, they're smart, they are in morph::

R:We've been with you the whole time, Jake, what do you think?

J:Oh, yeah, just making sure ...

M:::who is incredibly stupid today:: Wait! I saw her!

K:Where?

M:Um ...

All:::groan loudly::

OOCEm:((Back to Kyle, who has been thrown in a cell with Mina.))

Mi:::stands:: "Kyle?" ::throws arms around him::

Ky:::appears surprised::

Mi:"I'm so scared, what are they going to do to us?"

Ky:::holds her and strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head:: "I don't know, sweetheart. I guess we wait for the others to come and save us."

Mi:::bursts into tears as she buries her head in his chest, and Kyle tightens his arms around her.:: "But ... what if ... what if they don't come for us?" ::sobs harder::

Ky:::shakes head:: "I don't know, Mina, I don't know." ::sighs:: "If only I could morph, I could call to the others."

Mi:"I'm scared, Kyle."

Ky:::holds her closer:: "I know, I am too. But we're going to get out of here. I promise."

Mi:::leans into him and they sit quietly::

Ky:::thinking: _Katrina? Can you hear me?_::

K:::who is with the others:: Kyle?

M:Katrina, are you okay?

K:Kyle. It's Kyle! I ... he's with Mina and they're both safe, but captured and he's in some kind of collar that won't let him morph.

M:::privately to the others:: This whole feeling thing. It's so Star Wars.

J,R,C,T:Ben ... Leia! Hear me!

M:Show-offs.

Mi:::back in the room, Kyle has his eyes closed:: "Kyle? Kyle, are you okay?!"

Ky:::eyes snap open, Mina jumps back:: "Katrina's coming for us."

Mi:::raises an eyebrow:: "How do you know?"

Ky:"She told me."

Mi:"Okay ... that twin thing again?"

Ky:"Yeah. Kinda."

Mi:::sighs:: "I wish I had a twin sister ..."

Ky:::sighs:: "I wish I had magic hair ..."

Mi:::smiles:: "Maybe you do."

Ky:"Well, if I have magic hair, then maybe you have a twin sister."

Mi:::looks away from him:: "No. I have no twin sister."

Ky:::softly:: "I know. I'm sorry." ::pauses:: "When are you going to tell the others?"

K:Tell us what?

Ky,Mi:::suddenly notices a bunch of mice in the room.::

Ky:"Well, it is about time, you guys!"

R:Come on, Kyle, what don't we know?

Mi:::exchanges nervous glances with Kyle::

All:::demorph::

J:"Yeah, what are the two of you hiding from us?"

Mi:"I guess we have to tell them ..."

Ky:"Are you sure?"

Mi:::nods slowly:: "Guys ... my father's a Controller. So is my mother and sister."

M:"That's okay. We took care of Controllers."

Mi:::shakes her head:: "You don't understand. They're off-planet. And I'm ..." ::trails off::

Ky:::sighs:: "Guys, meet ... Mina Chapman."

All:::looks shocked::

OOCEm:((Yeah, that's it, kill the Indians because they don't want to leave the land they've lived on for hundreds of years! Stupid Americans! ... Why did they tell Mina everything without knowing her LAST NAME?!?))

R:::looks confused:: "But, Melissa told me she was an only child."

Mi:"I know, I know. She never knew, they never let her know ..." ::a tear rolls down her cheek.::

Ky:::holds Mina:: "You guys, we got to get out of here. Only, only this thing around my neck won't let me morph."

J:"Well, let's get it off." ::goes to grab it::

Mi:"No! Don't rip it off! It'll kill him!"

C:"Then we need Ax."

OOCJe:((Yeah, ya Indian killer ... what?))

OOCEm:((.... Did you just call me and Indian killer? My family wasn't in the country when that happened. They were all in Ireland. ::sighs:: This is a really gay movie.))

A:::another mouse crawls in::

M:"Ax-man, where were you?"

A:::demorphs::

OOCJe:((NO!!! Emily, I was talking about Andrew Jackson. Common people were crazy? Guess I'm a common person!))

A:You really don't want to know ...

J:"Ax, can you get this collar off?"

A:Without blowing him up? No. I failed that sorta thing in school. Ask Quan, she'll know.

T:"Well, go get her!"

A:She's kind of, um, busy at the moment.

M:::stares at him:: "Doing what?"

A:How should I know?

C:::sighs:: "I'll go get her." ::morphs to mouse and leaves:: Quan? ::hears noise down the corridor::

Ja:Mommy? What is that bear doing to Uncle Lutmash?

Q:Ummm ... They're just playing, sweetie. Morph so we can go find your daddy ...

Cl:::trying to kill the bear::

ICEm:::pops into existence.:: "No, bad Andalite. Bad!" ::smacks Clovis:: "Respect my authoritie!" ::pops out with bear.::

Q:Come, children.

C:Quan! Kyle and Mina need your help!

Q:::morphs with her children and leaves Lutmash's mangled corpse behind. In the room, they demorph and Quan looks at the collar thoughtfully::

A:Can you get it off? With it, he can't morph.

Q:Sure. The AK-22 models are fairly simple. You just press this here, and that, and- ::the collar falls off::

All:::everyone stares stupidly::

Ky:"Oh ..."

J:"Let's get out of here."

Voice:"NOT SO FAST!"

A:::mutters:: Busted.

Voice:"I thank you all for getting into one place." ::laughs:: "That will make it so much easier to kill you!"

A:I have a stupid question, but, who are you?

Voice:"That is of no importance!"

L:::suddenly, notices a curtain off to the side, she pulls it open::

All:"Who are you?"

Voice:"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain!"

OOCEm:((This is a kewl pen!))

OOCAl:((Rewind.))

A:I have a stupid question, but, who are you?

Voice:"I thought Andalites knew everything!"

A:We do.

Voice:"Then if you do know everything, who am I?"

A:I don't know, I was asking you.

Voice:"Well now I'm asking you."

A:But I asked you first.

All:::eyes go back and forth, listening to each::

Voice:"If you know everything, you shouldn't have to ask."

A:I bet you don't even know who you are!

Voice:"I do!"

A:Okay, hotshot, then tell me.

Voice:"Fine! I'm Enis 3746. My host is Hedrick Chapman."

A:::mutters:: Stupid Yeerk.

OOCSe:((Right!))

Mi:::eyes widen, face goes pale:: "Daddy?"

Chap:::looks at Mina blankly:: "Do I know you?"

Mi:::stands up slowly and walks toward him:: "Don't you remember me? Please, say you remember me. It's Mi-Mi."

Chap:::goes pale:: "Mi-Mi?" ::face hardens and hits alarm button:: "Andalite scum!"

Mi:"No. I-I followed you here. And these things-" ::gestures towards Ax and Quan:: "Got me."

Chap:::cancels alarm:: "Then why aren't you at your post?"

Mi:"I-I-I got captured by these Andalite scum and they took me here with these other Controllers."

Chap:::looks at her suspiciously:: "Prove it." ::hands her a Dracon beam:: "Shoot him." ::points at Kyle::

Mi:::pales:: "I ..." ::thinks to herself: _I can't kill Kyle .. but I can't shoot my father! What do I do?!_:: "Kyle is a Controller. It's those two." ::points beam to Ax, Quan, and kids, set for stun and shoots them::

Chap:::gets Hork-Bajir to take them to cages for infestation later in the week.::

T:::who still has thought-speech, magically:: Mina, what have you done?!

All:::everyone looks at Tobias::

R:How come you can talk in thought-speak even though you're not in morph?

T:I don't know, but you just did it, too ...

J:What's going on?

C:I don't know, none of us are in morph.

T:But we can still talk in thought-speak.

Mi:::whispers to them:: "I can't."

K:"Neither can I."

OOCEm:((Of course, only the five original Animorphs can do this. It's a side effect from touching the blue box and disk twice at the same time. But Tobias touched it three times, so he can talk to everybody in thought-speak while human. Got it? Good.))

R:Mina, why did you shoot Ax and Quan?

Mi:::silence::

R:Answer me, dammit!

Mi:::silence::

T:Mina, why did you shoot Ax and Quan?

Mi:::whispering:: "Just trust me."

OOCJe:((Is Chapman still in the room? Look, Mommy, I'm a alien! Surprise!))

Chap:"Mina! Come with me."

Mi:::fear goes into her eyes:: "Uh ... alright ..." ::they walk out of the room.::

J:Why doesn't Chapman recognize us?

C:Maybe he's distracted, anyway, be grateful. We gotta get out of here.

Ky:"I think we need to find a way out of here."

C:Duh, I just said that.

Ky:::silence::

R:::thinks to herself about the air vent she saw about 300 yards back. Speaking aloud:: "Guys, I saw an air vent about 300 yards back. We could try to get out through there."

M:"As Rachel speaks with her great blonde wisdom!"

R:"Hey!" ::Rachel trips:: ((157))

J:"But once in the shaft, where do we go? We have no idea where Ax and the others are."

C:"And how do we get off this thing? We are in space."

OOCAl:((::to the cages::))

A,Q:::Ax and Quan are in cages waiting for infestation. Quan is with the girls and Zanlor, who are crying, and Ax is staring off into space, wondering where he went wrong. Clovis has already been taken and is now a Controller.::

Q:::leans head on Ax's shoulder:: What are we going to do?

A:::sighs and takes Zanlor to make him stop crying:: I wish I knew.

L:::two Controllers come to the cage and grab Leehara.::

Q:No! ::leaps towards Leehara, but the collar around her neck shocks her::

L:Mommy! Nooo! NOOO! ::her screams are heard in the distance as she is dragged down the hall. Then they come to a sudden stop.::

Q:::whispers:: No. ::bursts into tears and buries her head in Ax's chest as he holds her, staring blankly, showing no emotion.::

OOCEm:((Back to the Animorphs, who are inspecting the contents of Marco's pockets, looking for something that can help them.))

K:"God, Marco, how many coconuts do you have in here?"

OOCEm:((Alright, Ali, you can have Leehara if you promise not to make her evil!))

OOCAl:((I promise. I'll just make her Yeerk evil.))

M:"I don't know? A lot? Ah! Here it is!" ::pulls out those suction thingys for hands and feet for everyone, enough night goggle visions and stuff like that:: "Good old Zone 91. They have not only an Andalite toilet, but all this cool stuff. This baby here-" ::pats a thing with a screen:: "Detects earthly creatures."

J:"That's real nice, Marco, but what about the Yeerks? They're aliens."

M:"I never thought of that."

R:"God, Marco. You act like such a blonde! Now wait, I'm a blonde!"

J:::shakes head:: "God Rachel, you are such a blonde."

R:::smacks Jake::

T:::takes Marco's device:: "Let me see that." ::makes a few adjustments.:: "There, now it detects aliens."

All:::everyone stares at him::

C:"How did you do that?"

T:::shrugs:: "You think I spent all that time with Ax and Quan and learned nothing?"

K:"Did they teach you how to convert a Z-space coupler to a hydroponi-dense power pack?"

T:"Yes."

K:"What about ... warming up a Dome ship?"

T:"Well ... no ..."

R:"This is all very nice, but let's get going!:

All:::stares at her::

J:"Um ... Why?"

R:::points at Clovis and Leehara with a bunch of Hork-Bajir Because they're going to kill us?"

J:"Oh. Good answer."

All:::all scatter about screaming as Marco starts shoving everything back into his pockets. Clovis and Leehara stand there, motionless.::

M:::looks at the screaming Animorphs, then back at the infested Clovis and Leehara.:: "I'll save you, Wolverine!" ::starts running ... away from the Controllers::

OOCEm:((Ummm ... Do I want to know?))

OOCJe:((Just sim. Only Lee and Clovis are Controllers.))

OOCEm:((But of COURSE Jaina isn't, only my character and Clovis ... grumble ... grumble ... I don't care if I gave Leehara to Ali! Why are they screaming?))

All:::everyone stares after Marco as he start running in slow motion

J:::switching to thought-speech:: We need to find Ax and Quan!

T:Ax, Quan! Where are you guys?

OOCEm:((See, Tobias can talk to them even thought he's not in morph. 'Cuz he's special like that.))

OOCJe:((Yeah, we covered that.))

A:Tobias! They've taken Leehara and Clovis, and they're about to take Zanlor! You must hurry! What morph are you in?

T:I'm not in morph.

Q:::pause:: Then how are you talking to us?

T:Long story, I'll tell you when we're not running for our lives!

OOCEm:((What page is this? How much did Ali write? I don't want to get to page 500 without knowing.))

OOCJe:((LOL. We have 8 pages to go.))

Ky:"You guys go find Ax! I'm going to look for Mina!"

K:"Kyle, no!"

All:::everyone stops running for a minute.::

J:"Where is Mina?"

Ky:"With Chapman, I've got to find her ..."

OOCEm:((If Clovis and Leehara are Controllers now, then don't the Yeerks know everything? Unless ...))

OOCJe:((Unless what? Write it down!))

OOCEm:((Unless we somehow made them forget about the humans ... Oh, Alf!))

OOCJe:((Oh ... alright.))

L:Quickly, get them!

Cl:They must be in human morph!

All:::all charge after them, the Animorphs running again.::

C:Don't they recognize us?

Alf:NO, THEY DON'T.

All:::suddenly, everybody and everything but the Animorphs are frozen::

R:"Well, this looks familiar ..."

M:"Yeah, all we need is a big pool and it's deja vu."

OOCEm:((Wait! What are you remembering, Jenni?))

OOCJe:((... book 7 ...))

OOCEm:((Oh ... I was thinking book 26 ... oh well.))

T:"What did you do?"

Alf:I PAUSED TIME? DUH ...

T:"No, I mean, what did you do to Clovis and Leehara?"

Alf:OH. THEY DON'T REMEMBER YOU GUYS. WELL, THEY DO, BUT THE YEERKS CAN'T GET AT THOSE SECRETS LOCKED WITHIN THEIR HEADS.

All:"Oh ..."

T:::glances at Clovis and Leehara.:: "At least they don't have Zanlor and Jaina yet."

Alf:YET ... YOU MUST HURRY IF YOU WANT IT TO STAY THAT WAY ...

All:::they glance back at Clovis and Leehara, then morph ... Fly! Yeah ... except for Kyle, who goes off to look for Mina::

C:I think I found them! ::suddenly, everyone else is unfrozen::

Q:::Zanlor is being taken away by the Yeerks:: No, Zanlor! ZANLOR!!!

All:::everyone starts buzzing around the Controller's face.::

R:Get out of here, ya jackass!

M:Yeerk scum!

All:::they all begin to taunt the Controller, who drops Zanlor and runs away screaming ... before bursting into flames ...::

C:::demorphs and unlocks the cage::

J:That was fun, we should get to taunt the Controllers more often. ::they all demorph::

All:::nobody notices the fire from the flaming Controller's body slowly creeping up the doorway.::

A:Where is Leehara?

Q:And Clovis?

Ja:::Jaina comes out of the cage:: Where is my twin?

All:::the Animorphs exchange glances, Katrina bends down and hugs Jaina::

J:"They're Controllers."

C:"They were chasing us."

T:"But the Ellimist made them forget about us ... kind of ..."

Ja:::shakes her head:: No, no! They aren't! You should have saved them! ::pushes away from Katrina and runs to her father:: Daddy, Daddy, what are we going to do, Daddy? You'll save them, right?

OOCJe:((Hey, I got a question ... Where's Jeremy?!))

OOCEm:((Ummm ... On the other ship still?))

A:::hugs Jaina:: Of course we will sweetie, it's only a matter of time.

All:::everyone is silent for a moment::

J:"Does anybody else really hate their lives sometimes?"

All:::everybody slowly raises their hands::

C:"Yes."

J:::sighs:: "Just making sure it's not just me ..."

R:"Come on. Let's go find Kyle and Mina."

Mi:::is before the CO13::

Ky:::is still in fly morph, in corner.:: Mina! Can you hear me?

Mi:::stiffens::

Ky:I'll take that as a yes.

T/C:::(Taxxon Controller) speaking into translator:: "How where you captured by the Andalites?"

Mi:"I was ... looking for my superior officer with the others when they ... overpowered us."

HB/C:::turns to Chapman:: "And where are the Andalites now?"

Chap:::who is sitting as one of the thirteen.:: "They are being infested. Two are infested already, the other four are waiting to be infested."

HB/C:"Good work, Chapman. The incompetence of Visser Three has been rectified. We see the fall of the Andalite Bandits!

Ky:::snorts:: They'd like to think so anyway ...

Human/C:"What about this one?" ::gestures toward Mina::

Chap:"She's not afraid of us for some reason. She is either extremely brave or extremely foolish."

Mi:::is incredulous:: "What, would you like me to cower at your feet like some mistreated puppy? I'm not stupid."

Chap:::widens eyes in fear::

Human/C:::chuckles:: "I suppose not. What is your number?"

Mi:::pales:: "Uh ..."

Ky:Inis 527!

Mi:"Inis 527."

All:::the Controllers exchange glances::

OOCEm:((Where'd you get that, Jenni?))

All:::suddenly, the fire alarm goes off::

T/C:"The Andalites must have escaped!"

All:::glare at Chapman.::

HB/C:"Chapman, take these two-" ::points to two other Councilors:: "And correct your mistake. You," ::turns to Mina:: "Are coming with me."

Ky:Mina, I'm going to find the others. Just hold on!

Mi:::follows the HB/C into a secret side room::

OOCEm:((::Back to the others, who are trying to put out the fire::))

M:"Who knew Yeerks were so flammable?"

R:"You just HAD to blow it up, didn't you?!"

M:"It's not my fault that they see me and spontaneously combust!"

K:"Your face is just too horrifying."

M:::Looks hurt::

K:"Kidding."

M:"We need a song! Billy Joel. 'We didn't start the fire, it was always burning since the world's been turning. We didn't start the fire, no we didn't light it but we're trying to fight it!' Billy Joel rules the world!"

OOCMe:((With Sean.))

All:::everyone but the Andalites join in::

OOCEm:((Back to Mina.))

HB/C:"So Inis 527, what-" ::suddenly the sprinklers go off and the lights are shut off::

Mi:::slowly, quietly begins to walk away, but a hand grabs her arm tightly::

HB/C:"I know you're not one of us. The Yeerk scanner we placed at the door says you aren't." ::suddenly, Mina feels the small blade of his other arm pressed against her throat.:: "Tell me where to find your friends, Andalite, and I will be quick with your death!"

OOCJe:((Sim!))

OOCAl:((Fine!))

Mi:"No! I ... I was captured by them and they ... held me for 3 days until the Yeerk died! I am a voluntary host!"

HB/V:::thinks this over.:: "Then why didn't you tell us before?"

Mi:"I was ... cautious. You might have thought I was lying."

HB/C:"I still do. You see, the Andalites have not been on this ship for three days. Once we get your friends in here, we will see that your stories do not match." ::pauses:: "Yes, I can see the fear in your eyes. These Hork-Bajir can see much better in the darkness than humans."

Mi:"I thought Hork-Bajir didn't have good vision, but hearing."

HB/C:"Oh." ::pause:: "Well, would 'I can hear the fear in your voice' work?"

Mi:"Sure."

HB/C:"Okay then." ::pauses for dramatic effect:: "I can hear the fear in your voice."

Mi:::smiles:: "Perfect!" ::turns frightened:: "What ... what are you going to do to my friends?"

HB/C:"Kill them, maybe torture them first. Or infest them, what do you expect? We're not exactly inventive."

Mi:::joking in fear:: "Well, yeah, but what are ya gonna do, throw a party for them?"

HB/C:"Hey, that's not such a bad idea ..."

All:::suddenly a mirror ball lights up and music starts playing.::

Weird stuff: ::the pen and the ring descend from their heavenly home, along with the prawn, the leprechaun and stuff like that.:: "We are the weird stuff!! Feel our wrath!"

HB/C:"Oh ... shit ..." ::head count: Pen, ring, prawn, leprechaun, the lawn decoration, bear, every Hork-Bajir that burst into flames ... Ever!, everybody we ever made pop into existence (including us!) and the singing fish.::

ICJe:"That is wrong! Wrong and bad!!" ::Shoots Emily::

ICEm:::watches as the bolt sails past her:: "And you say I need to work on my sparring skills."

ICJe:"I don't get slammed into walls every two seconds!"

ICAl:::shoots them both, not missing:: "Good. Now I can get some Tylenol, or aspirin."

OOCAl:((God, I can't spell! On my music quiz, I spelled death wrong. Deat.))

ICJe:"How the hell can you spell 'death' wrong?"

Lep:"Ouc, if ye bein' Irish ye could."

Prawn:"La la, la-la ... la!" ::dances around with the fish, who sings::

Bear:::eyes the flaming Hork-Bajir hungrily::

ICEm:::stands up, ignoring the fact she was just shot:: "Dammit, Jenni! Stop reading my mind!" ::pets bear, who is now eyeing Jenni.::

Ni:"Hey, aren't I supposed to be in Iowa?"

ICDa,Me,Je,Al,Em:::all pause and yell:: "Nicole!!" ::we all bombard her and hug her::

Ni:"Help!"

OOCAl:((I finally get to write on my own hundredth page! And my medical problems are coming to a close, and lots of people have come and gone with me. So. I like to thank people and stuff like that. I was supposed to get the last page, but I gave it to our dearly departed Nicole in far away Iowa. ::sniffle, sniffle:: Quan and Ax got a son. And we're halfway to 1,000!))

OOCEm:((Wow. 500 pages. I remember when I started page 100, it seems like so long ago, at Daphne's party ... Ah, memories. A lot has happened since then. ::gets choked up:: We have one less person to write here now, we all miss Nicole. Jenni, your turn.))

OOCJe:((I'm not one for big crying, emotional scenes. Page 500. Cool. Wonder if I simmed this much online ...))

OOCAl:((I highly doubt it ... Anyway, I wish Nicole were here ... Oh well. That's page 500. I started and finished it!))

   [1]: mailto:JenJaina@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com
   [3]: mailto:DragonzFlamez182@aol.com
   [4]: mailto:greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com



	6. Chapter 6

Simming

[The simming Key, the Main Character Key, the Writer's Key, the Disclaimer, the Information on Authors and the Authors' Notes can be seen in parts 1, 2, or 3 of the simming.]

The main writers can be contacted at the following e-mail addresses:

Jenni: [JenJaina@aol.com][1]

Ali: [shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com][2]

Emily: [DragonzFlamez182@aol.com][3]

Nicole: [greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com][4]

Any other e-mails can be obtained by e-mailing Jenni for them.

**__**

WARNING: Please, please, puh-LEASE, people! The only reason we put this under general is because it has a little romance as WELL as humor, so don't read this expecting just one genre! This is sim is mostly totally POINTLESS. Do not read on if you object to swearing or cannot take a joke. If you object to our creative views, do not complain, because:

**__**

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OOCAl:((I finally get to write on my own hundredth page! And my medical problems are coming to a close, and lots of people have come and gone with me. So. I like to thank people and stuff like that. I was supposed to get the last page, but I gave it to our dearly departed Nicole in far away Iowa. ::sniffle, sniffle:: Quan and Ax got a son. And we're halfway to 1,000!))

OOCEm:((Wow. 500 pages. I remember when I started page 100, it seems like so long ago, at Daphne's party ... Ah, memories. A lot has happened since then. ::gets choked up:: We have one less person to write here now, we all miss Nicole. Jenni, your turn.))

OOCJe:((I'm not one for big crying, emotional scenes. Page 500. Cool. Wonder if I simmed this much online ...))

OOCAl:((I highly doubt it ... Anyway, I wish Nicole were here ... Oh well. That's page 500. I started and finished it!))

ICEm:"Hey, it's Thursday! And Doug is coming back to ER tonight!"

Ni:"Nuh-uh."

ICEm:"Yuh-huh!"

Ni:"Nuh-uh."

ICEm:"Nuh-uh!"

Ni:"Yuh-uh!"

ICEm:::sighs:: "I guess you're right, Doug is coming back."

Ni:"Good then."

Derek:"Megan!"

Megan:"Derek!" ::they proceed to make out::

HB/C:::hearing the racket in the next room:: "What is going on in there?" ::goes to the door, dragging Mina along, accidentally nicking her throat with his arm blade.::

Mi:::gasp::

All:::everyone freezes, music stops::

ICEm:::looks at Nicole:: "We miss you!" ::hugs her:: "Bye." ::Nicole pops out::

Megan,Derek,Heather,Molly: ::all pop out::

Mi:::thinking to herself: _Oh God, I'm bleeding, this is it, I'm gonna die ... Kyle, where are you?!_ Passes out, HB/C catches her::

Daphne:::raises her hand:: "I'm still here."

ICEm:::waves her hand distractedly and Daphne and all the others pop out::

OOCEm:((Except for us.))

OOCJe:((Cuz we're special ... where are the Animorphs?))

OOCEm:((They're still there.))

Ky:::sees Mina, is standing behind her and Hork-Bajir::

OOCJe:((Magically!))

Ky:::morphs to Taxxon:: Guys, distract him!

J:::as tiger, bounds out and roars:: "ROAR!"

HB/C:::turns to look::

Ky:::slams the upper portion of his body against him::

HB/C:::drops Mina with a thud::

Ky:::picks up Mina and runs off with her, unnoticed::

M:::calls after him:: Oh! Very stylish. ::is knocked down by a charging Hork-Bajir:: Ow ... Pain ...

OOCEm:((Umm ... Taxxons don't really have arms, so ... How is he picking Mina up?))

Ky:::drops Mina, realizing his arms are too short to hold her! and demorphs:: "Mina, are you all right?"

Mi:::groans::

C13:::rest of Council to Thirteen bursts in, including Chapman::

C13L:::Leader = L:: ::shouts:: "ENOUGH!!"

HB:::bursts into flames for effect::

All:::All freeze::

All:::fortunately, everybody but Kyle and Mina are in morph (cuz Mina can't morph!)::

Chap:"Where is Mina?"

Mi:::is hiding with Kyle in an air conditioner vent:: "Kyle, what's going to happen to us?" ::whispering::

HB/C:::grabs Zanlor:: "Ah ... a young one. We could use him to train as our own." ::thinks this over: "No, better yet. I'll make a deal. I'll let him live, if only I can have a male and female Andalite, alive."

OOCJe:((Abrupt ...))

C13:::surround the Animorphs::

M:I have a bad feeling about this ...

All:::everyone stares at Marco::

K:::is a jaguar, tackles Hork-Bajir holding Zanlor:: Marco! You have arms! Get Zanlor!

All:::Okay, let's recount: Marco is gorilla, Katrina is jaguar, Rachel is bear, Jake is tiger, Cassie is wolf, Kyle is hiding (wuss) and Tobias is a cheetah, having tired of his bird morph. Ax and Quan are themselves, did I miss anyone?::

::Um ... Zanlor?

::And ... Jaina?

::Oh yeah! Jaina is a leopard and Zanlor doesn't have any morphs! Maybe this should be OOC!::

::Nah.::

HB:::stop flaming and grabs Katrina::

HB/C:"Oh, yes. We made our Hork-Bajir fire resistant. Now, back to the deal. I want that one, and that one." ::points to Ax and Quan. Guards come and shackles them with Zanlor. They are useless.::

::wow, that's ABRUPT!!!!!!!::

Q:Wait! You said you would free Zanlor!

HB/C:"Oh. Right. Well, I lied. The rest of you can go free. Take the little one away."

Q:ZANLOR! NO! ::Shrieked. Kid is taken away.::

HB/C:::looks surprised:: Zanlor? Is that his name? Well, it has a bit of a ring to it. Zanlor-Iniss-Aximili.

A:::stammers:: How ... how do you know my name?

Q:::struggling at her bonds:: Yeerk SCUM!

HB/C:::backhands Quan almost causally.:: "Quiet!" ::turns to Ax:: "You have been familiar to us for some time."

T:::demorphs and morphs Andalite (Ax, to be exact):: Guys! Where are Kyle and Mina? ::private thought-speak to other Animorphs::

C:Hiding, hopefully. Anybody got a plan?

HB/C:"Of course, I recognized your friend, Quantana-Esplin-Jahar, and I knew, her being Visser Three's daughter, that Quantana had a "friend" named Aximili."

A:::glares at Quan:: Your middle name is _Esplin_?!

Q:No! My name is Quantana-Semitur-Jahar!

HB/C:"Oh really? What does it say on your birth certificate?"

OOCEm:((What the hell is going on?!? What does Quan's middle name have to do with anything?!?))

Q:Semitur!

HB/C:"Oh really? Then what's this name?" ::holds up certificate that says "Esplin":: "Yes, it's official."

A:::skeptically:: So it is.

Q:No! ::turns to Ax:: My name has changed, believe me!

C:What's the big deal with names?

T:I wish I knew ...

R:Hey, does anybody want to attack these Hork-Bajir with me while everyone else is so focused on Quan's middle name?

M:Sure. ::they all attack, the Council of 13 doesn't seem to notice::

A:Yeah, but you lied to me! How could you! That's my job!

Q:You've got it all wrong, he's just trying to come between us! Can't you see it happening?!

A,Q:::Ax and Quan are apparently oblivious to the battle going on around them!::

OOCAl:((Yep.))

A:I can't believe you lied to me! We're married, Quantana, and the foundation of marriage it trust. And you broke that trust! Now I can't trust you anymore!

OOCJe:((Wow, he's one to talk ...))

Q:I ... no, Aximili, I didn't lie to you!

T:::comes over and smacks both of them upside the head:: Get over it already! It's a stupid name that comes between your first name and your last name! It doesn't matter! Now, if you don't mind, there is a battle going ON!!!

A:I can't for 3 reasons. 1) It's a Yeerk name, 2) I can't because I'm all tied up, and 3) Because there are usually 3 reasons to everything.

T:::becomes confused:: Oh ...

Ky:::in ventilation shaft:: "Think we should help them?" ::suddenly notices Mina sneaking up on the HB/C, who's also the Leader of the C13 ...::

Ky:"Mina! Nooooo!" ::jumps out and lands on top of the Hork-Bajir, stabbing himself in the gut:: "Ahhhh!"

Mi:::screams:: "KYLE!" ::Goes into a rage, beating the HB/C with her fists and feet::

K:Mina! ::everyone stares at Mina::

HB/C:::falls over, dead::

Mi:::throws herself on Kyle, sobbing:: "Kyle ... I love you."

Ky:::coughs:: "I'm not dead, ya know, Mina."

Mi:"Kyle, Kyle ..." ::gets off Kyle.::

Ky:"Ahh!" ::removes his hand from his stomach, revealing a hole, bleeding profusely. Looks at it and passes out from loss of blood.::

Mi:"Kyle! Kyle! Oh my God!" ::throws her body on top of his, sobbing::

C13:::in unison:: "Oh my God, they killed the Emperor!"

All:::all the Animorphs exchange glances, then all start cheering.:: Mina! Mina! Mina!

Mi:"What? What? What?"

R:You killed the Emperor!

Mi:::glances around in confusion:: "I did?"

J:Yes!

Mi:::sadly:: "But, he killed Kyle."

Ky:::snaps awake:: "I am not DEAD!" ::slumps over, unconscious again::

Mi:::Mina sobs in relief::

ICEm:::exchanges glances with Jenni and Ali:: "Hey! We're STILL HERE!!!"

All:::everyone looks at us::

ICJe:"Shit, we are!"

ICAl:"Quick, let's go! ALF! Take over please, and erase their memory of us." ::pops out with others::

Alf:::erases their memories of us:: OKAY ... NOW ... GO!

Mi:"Kyle's not dead yet, but he will be! Cassie, save him!"

OOCJe:((Hey, are there any bad guys there? I know Chapman is ... oh, by the way, maybe, MAYBE Mrs. Chapman and Melissa want to show up!))

C:::glances around:: Um ... I can't really demorph.

Mi:::gets extremely pissed off, grabs a Dracon beam and stun the remaining Controllers.::

OOCEm:((Wow, this pen appeared out of nowhere! And I like it!))

C:Alright ... ::all demorph::

Ky:::groans::

All:::all girls except Rachel are gathered around Kyle::

M:"I am the chalk monster!"

K:::turns around and smacks Marco who is currently eating a piece of chalk::

J:"Alright, this is pointless. We've been on the defensive, and it's time to take some action."

R:"Amen!"

J:"Cassie, Mina, you two stay with Kyle. Katrina, you too. Ax and Quan, go to the bridge or whatever and try to find out where we are heading. Rach-"

A:Prince Jake, what about our children?

J:"Alright, take Jaina and Zanlor. Me, Rachel and Tobias will go find Clovis and Leehara.

M:::mumbles with mouth full of chalk.:: "What about me?"

J:::stares at him:: "You ... are a jackass!"

M:::stares at him, chalk crumbling out of his mouth:: "Wh-oh-Fa-La-Ma?"

J:"Stay here with Katrina, Cassie, Mina and Kyle. Keep a lookout."

M:"Fa-Me-Lu-Sa-ren?"

J:::rolls his eyes:: "Let's go." ::they morph and leave.::

Mi:::looking out the viewport:: "Wow. Just look at all those stars!"

C:"So many suns ..."

M:::who has swallowed the chalk:: "Keep on the sunny side, always on the sunny side, keep on the sunny side of life! You'll feel no pain as I drive you insane if you keep on the sunny side of life. Keep on-"

K:"Wait, wait, wait, stop the music, I've got a joke! What happened when the train with red paint and the train with brown paint collided on the desert island?"

M,C,Mi:"What?"

K:"The engineers were marooned."

All:::continues to sing "Keep on the Sunny Side"::

OOCEm:((Idiots, I'm working with complete idiots ... Did I just sound like Nicole?))

Ky:::wakes up and sees everyone singing over him:: "Um ..."

Mi:::stops singing:: "Kyle!" ::throws herself on him, lavishing him with kisses::

OOCEm:((She's lavishing again ... Heehee! I'm NOT CRAZY!!! Muhwahahaha!))

OOCJe:((Yes ... right ...))

Ky,Mi:::suddenly pull away from each other, embarrassed.::

K:::hugs Kyle:: "You're finally showing your true feelings for her! I'm so proud of you!"

OOCJe:((Maybe we should go to some other group now ...))

OOCEm:((Um ... yeah ... Onto Jake, Rachel, and Tobias ... in mouse morph?))

R:Where do you think the kids are?

T:Probably out trying to find us.

J:Well, we have to find them first.

L:::thought-speak is heard:: These children's bodies are so weak! I'd rather have the adults.

Cl:Quiet, and be glad we were selected to get any Andalite!

J,R,T:::The three mice exchange glances::

J:It's them.

R:Well, duh.

T:What do we do?

J:Follow them, I guess. ::they proceed to follow them::

OOCJe:((Now to Ax and Quan.))

A:::private thought-speak:: Zanlor?

Q:Jaina?

Ja:Yes, Mommy?

Z:Yes, Father?

Q:Where are you?

Ja:Standing right next to you?

A,Q:::turns and sees them standing there.::

A:Oh ... easy enough. Come on, we're going to the bridge.

Z:::shrugs:: Alright. ::they proceed to go to the bridge where there is a lot of people::

All:::they start slashing their way through the stupid Yeerks::

Z,Ja:::run to different consoles to begin working::

A,Q:::finish off the rest of the Yeerks.::

Ja:::gasps::

Z:What? What is it?

Ja:::turns to Zanlor in fear:: We're heading for the Yeerk homeworld!

Q:_What_?!

Z:Well, that's not good ... See if you can do something about that.

Ja:::looking in panic at the controls.:: I can't! We can't break the autopilot, no one can!

Q:::runs to the controls and pushes a few buttons:: She's right. I can't break in.

A:We have to warn the others.

Z:::switches on the intercom.:: Attention K-Mart shoppers! There is a sale on snowshoes in aisle 5- ::is cut off as Ax grabs the intercom away from him::

A:Zanlor, you are a bad little boy ... ::private thought-speech to the others.:: Hey, we're at the controls and found out we're heading toward the Yeerk Homeworld. On autopilot and we can't stop it. ::pause:: And this has nothing to do with this, but I just had a thought. If Kyle marries Mina, then we will all be related to the Chapman family, somehow. That is all.

M:::to Kyle, Mina, Cassie, and Katrina:: "He needs some chalk."

Mi:"I can not believe he just suggested we would get married!"

Ky:"Why? I would be a good husband."

Mi:"Are you saying that you want to marry me?"

Ky:"Are you saying that you want to marry me?"

Mi:::stops and considers:: "Maybe."

Ky:"I love you!"

Mi:"You know you never said that before!"

Ky:"I noticed that!"

Mi:"Well, I'm going to kiss you now!"

Ky:"Well, good!"

Ky,Mi:::they kiss::

A:Um, guys ... Maybe you should get Mina off of Kyle. Because we can't cover the children's eyes for very long from the monsters.

Q:::sighs:: Ah. Young love.

R:Hey, you're younger than all of us ...

OOCJe:((Know what? None of them has had a birthday yet!))

OOCAl:((How about ... Quan's birthday is next? Oh, and Ax is going to be gone until page 611.))

OOCJe:((Why 611?))

OOCAl:((It's a hundred pages.))

An:::Andalite ships appear from Z-space::

A:Uh-oh. Quan, I got to grab a Bug fighter and go. I'll be back in about a year or so. ::kisses her and the kids and leaves.::

OOCEm:((Uh, no?))

All:::Rewind::

A:An Andalite fighter is coming for me soon, we might be able to escape on that.

OOCSe:((Burn witches! Burn all the witches with more witches!))

Q:Good plan!

All:::ship magically appears and docks with the ship!::

Z:We can also use the ship Lutmash brought us on!

Ja:::turns to Ax:: Is Lutmash done playing with that bear yet?

A:Um ... Jaina, Lutmash is dead. And what the bear does is take your uncle's corpse and puts his front paws on him, for support, then opens his jaws and-

Q:::smacks Ax upside the head with the flat of her blade:: Aximili!

Ja:Uncle Lutmash is dead?

Q:Sorry honey.

Ja:::considers:: Do I care ...? Hmmm ... Should I care? ::pauses:: Yes. I care. ::tears up::

A:Don't cry over him, he's an idiot. You should be glad he's dead!

Ja:But he was my uncle, Daddy!

A:::winces at "Daddy":: Yeah, well, I didn't like him very much. ::thinks this over:: Actually, I hated him. Besides, he was the son of a Yeerk. Like your mother. Your mother is the daughter of a Yeerk, and has the name to prove it.

Q:Aximili, stop it!

Ja:Really? Are you a bad guy, Mommy?

Q:No, I'm not, sweetie. Your daddy is just being a jackass.

Ja:What's a jackass?

A:Your mother.

Ja:Oh ...

Q:This is pointless. We have to find the others and get off this ship!

Ja:What about Leehara and Clovis? We can't just leave them.

T:Guys! Anyone, get to the middle of the ship, we need backup with Clovis and Leehara!

A:Your brother and sister are now the enemy. ::to Tobias:: Tobias! Get to the docking bay! There is a ship there that is armed with Andalites, and they are going to take you home.

J:What about you guys?

A:Quan is going with you guys, I'm going with the other Andalites.

Ja:NO! Not without Clovis and Leehara!!! ::breaks away and starts to run for the middle of the ship.::

Z:::keeping up with Jaina:: What are we going to do?

A:Zanlor! ::catches up and scoops him up, to continue running, holding Jaina's hand.:: Don't worry, I'll get them back, someday.

Ja:::tries to jerk away:: No, no, we need to save them now! Daddy, please!

A:Stop calling me 'Daddy!'

Ja:::winces as if been slapped, moves away::

A:::sighs:: I'm sorry, Jaina. 'Father's' just what I grew up calling my father, and I expected the same from my children.

Ja:::nods slowly, holding back the tears.::

All:::Joins up with the others and when they meet, Kyle and Mina smack Ax.::

A:Ow! But it's true. Whe-I mean, if, yes, if is good, you get married, we will be related to the Chapman's.

Mi:"Oh ... but still!"

T:Hey, where's Jaina?

All:::everyone looks around and realizes Jaina isn't there.::

Q:She must have gone off the find Leehara and Clovis! We have to find her, before she gets hurt!

A:Quantana, no! We have to leave, now! Prince Resdent hit the self-destruct button, and we have five minutes to get out of here! ::starts dragging Quan's arm, leading her to the ship.::

OOCJe:((Maybe this isn't such a good time, but I'm just wondering who Prince Resdent is and how Ax knows this!))

Q:Aximili! Stop, get off me! I have to go back! Jaina! Leehara! Clovis! I'm coming, just hang on!

C:::who has morphed wolf, to run faster:: Quan, we have to go!

Q:No! Not without my children!

OOCAl:((Prince Resdent told his name. He's a Prince I made up for the ship. Oh. I got the name from President, only without the "p" and "i".))

OOCJe:((LOL ... Sim!))

OOCAl:((Simming.))

A:Quantana, please. I'm sure they'll get off safely. Zanlor is in already, waiting for you. What would he think when he learns his mother is dead ....... It would kill him ...... and me. ::looks at her pleading with his eyes::

Q:Please, Aximili. I can't lose them again. Help me save them. ::all the humans are with Zanlor on the ships to escape::

A:::sighs:: Alright. Leehara and Clovis are probably on a ship, that's gone. Along with the Council of Thirteen. They're in the safest possible place now. Jaina is ...... nowhere to be seen. ::becomes angry at her, out of frustration.:: How could you do this, Quantana? You were supposed to keep an eye on her! How hard is that with four eyes? You incapable fool! Now we are going to die for your stupid actions!

Q:You're the fool! Criticize me later! We have to find Jaina!

OOCJe:((So ... how much time till the ship blows up?))

OOCAl:((About 4 minutes. I feel like doing something abrupt ...))

Ja:::the ship starts to shake, and debris is falling around everyone. Jaina comes running up with a bunch of Hork-Bajir on her tail ... Now wait, that doesn't sound right ... with a bunch of Hork-Bajir behind her ... Better.::

Ja:Mommy! Help!

OOCJe:((Bunch of Hork-Bajir, balancing on her tail ...))

Q:Jaina! ::runs to her and ... how many Hork-Bajir?::

::A lot.::

Q:::begins attacking the Hork-Bajir:: Go, Jaina, run! Go with your father!

A:::leads Jaina onto the ship and goes to help his wife.::

Q:AH! ::she is cut deep on her right flank, making her unable to walk or stand, so she collapses.::

A:Quantana! ::takes care of the Hork-Bajir and then carries Quan to the ship. Placing her down gently on the sick bed, in the back of the ship, holding her hand.::

All:::have demorphed.::

J:"Ax!" ::from other room:: "We need to pilot!"

A:::comes back:: I can't! Quantana's hurt and needs help! Get Rachel to do it! She knows how!

R:::pause:: "I do? Oh yeah!"

Mi:::walks into the back room:: "Can I do anything to help, Ax?"

A:Yes. Bring some water here and get Cassie for me, please.

Mi:"Okay." ::runs off::

Q:::moans::

A:::looks down at her:: You okay?

Q:Yeah ... um, fine.

Mi:::carries a bucket of water in.:: "Cassie's coming."

C:::walks in::

A:::fills her in::

C:::sighs:: "You all really need to be more careful."

Q:Thanks ... I'll keep that in mind ...

C:::begins to heal Quan.::

PR:::Prince Resdent = PR:: Please grab on to something as the shock wave from the father ship- ::is cut off as the ship rocks wildly from the blast.::

All H:::fall over::

All An:::continueto stand or lie down.::

M:"Show offs ..."

PR:Aximili, please assist this human. It is incompetent.

R:"What did you say? I'll show you in-"

J:"Rachel, chill."

A:Yes, Prince Resdent. ::whispers to Quan:: I'll be back as soon as I can. ::kisses her and joins Prince Resdent.::

PR:I have been instructed to eliminate the remaining ships.

A:Then do so. I'll pilot the ship, you take the controls.

PR:Yes, sir.

Z:::Zanlor comes up to Ax and hangs on his front right leg.::

A:::looks down at him and smiles, because he knows his son is not used to space travel.:: Zanlor, get off my leg now, I need to fly the ship.

Z:No!

A:Zanlor ... ::warningly::

Z:No!

OOCAl:((Zanlor is in that "no" stage kids get in. Soon it'll be "why".))

Q:Zanlor-Kala, I need you.

Z:No!

Ja:::takes Zanlor's hand.:: Come with me. I'll tell you a story.

Z:::holds tighter:: No! I want Father!

OOCJe:((Ya know, Zanlor reminds me of Sean yesterday, when HE WOULDN'T MOVE OUT OF MY SEAT!))

A:::shrugs:: Don't blame me if you get hurt.

R:::pointing:: "Look, that's the one the Council is on."

C:"Wait, isn't that where Lee and Clovis are?"

A:Most likely. ::to PR:: Blow it up. I want to see some Yeerks fried.

Q:::who has limped into the room:: No! Prince Resdent, please do not fire!

J:"Ax, you stop!"

OOCJe:((What's Jake? A captain?))

OOCAl:((Yes, and Ax is a War-Prince, which equals a captain. So they have the same amount of power. It's just Jake was given the title.))

A:Resdent, don't listen to Jake. Fire on that ship! NOW!

OOCJe:((No, no, I know what. A captain has more power, but only on a ship.))

T:::turns to Resdent:: "Jake's a Captain. Ax is a War-Prince. Which orders would you get court-martialed on?"

PR:It depends on the situation. If it is in the Dome ship, I believe, the Captain is in charge. If on land, the War-Prince is in charge, because the Captain never leaves the ship.

K:"Then since we're on a ship, maybe, maybe you should listen to Jake."

M:"Hey, is there any way you can disable the ship and keep the passengers alive?"

A:Shoot the engines. But it is extremely difficult. I-I can't take the risk.

Z:I can do it! I can shoot anything!

A:::smiles proudly:: Resdent. Grab a stool big enough for Zanlor to see. He can make the shot.

PR:::fetches stool:: Are you sure about this? ::said privately:: Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know?

A:::threatening:: Are you saying that my son is not capable of shooting the engine? The same son who, was when he was 2 weeks old, shot 30 Hork-Bajir in 31 shots? ::gets into PR's face while saying this, causing PR's upper torso to bend back.::

OOCJe:((Wow, that's a really weird image.))

PR:::coolly:: I was not aware of this, War-Prince.

Q:Aximili, calm down. ::tiredly::

A:::resumes military posture:: Watch how you use your tone, next time. It may mean your life. ::helps Zanlor to set up.::

PR:::lets out a breath of relief::

OOCJe:((Psycho!))

M:"Wow. Tough bunch." ::pause:: "You'd like it here, Rach."

R:::sighs and punches Marco.::

OOCJe:((Um ... I think we need a plot. A good one. I've decided I'm going to shoot Emily.))

Q:::to Ax:: Are you sure he can make it?

OOCAl:((Okay.))

A:Of course. ::thinks and mutters:: If they don't shoot back.

M:::pauses:: "Oh my God! Where's Jeremy!?!?"

K:::looks around:: "Shit!"

OOCEm:((::sighs:: Stop quoting Star Wars, Jenni ... And don't shoot me!))

OOCAl:((Okay!))

K:::starts running around wildly:: "My baby! Where's my baby?!!"

All:::everyone stares at her::

Alf:::pops in with Jeremy:: HE'S RIGHT HERE.

K:"Oh, thank God!" ::runs and grabs Jeremy. In southern accent.:: "Thank you! Thank you for savin' my baby!"

OOCJe:((Abruptness ...))

PR:::disengages weapons.::

A:No! Shoot the engines, quick! They're aiming at us!

PR:::re-engages weapons.::

A:You idiot! You could of killed us! ::smacks him with his tail and there is a sickening "SLAP".:: Shoot, Zanlor, shoot the engine.

PR:::grabs his face in pain.::

OOCEm:((::Sigh::))

M:"Paper plates forever!"

All:::everyone stares at him, except Zanlor, who is busy shooting.::

Ship:::Ship blows up into little, tiny pieces.::

A:Good shot, Zanlor!

OOCJe:((Um ... NO!))

All:::Rewind!::

Ship:::ship's engines stop.::

A:Good shot, Zanlor!

Z:Thanks. ::Does a little dance.::

A:It was a good shot kid, don't get cocky ...

OOCJe:((Wow, Emily, you're one to talk about Star Wars.))

All:::rain falls::

All:::rewind::

A:It was a good shot kid, don't get cocky ...

Z:::stops and stands solemnly:: Yes, Father.

OOCEm:((I guess Ali is tired of the rain dances ...))

J:"Are they disabled?"

PR:Yes.

R:"Good, pull them in with the tractor beam."

PR:::flustered:: We don't have a tractor beam ...

T:"Well then, what's pulling them in?" ::gestures out window.::

PR:I-I don't know!

Q:::walks up and looks at the controls.:: Here's why. Your hull magnetic couplers are on high. So are theirs.

PR:Oh, I see. The power invertises are interfering and drawing us together.

OOCEm:((Power inverters, heehee ...))

PR:Well ... good! Captain, prepare to board.

J:::looks around:: "Me? Aren't I supposed to be giving the orders?"

PR:Yes ... but you're a human! ::as if that explains everything.::

A:Fool! You do not give orders to a captain! For that, I'm giving you a week of basic training.

J:"Um ... okay. How's about we turn the ... whatever's off and go back to the Dome ship?"

PR:Yes, Captain Jake. ::drives them to ship, dragging the ship along because he forgot to turn off the power inverters, hahahahahahahahaha!::

OOCJe:((Ax is really pissing me off.))

All:::smack Ax::

A:What?!

R:"Ya jackass ..."

PR:Docking with Dome ship has commenced. ::boom.::

OOCEm:((Wow, they're just docking with everyone aren't they ...... wow, that did not sound good at all!))

J:"All right. I want Ax, Prince Resdent, Rachel and Katrina to come with me. We'll find Lee and Clovis, and the Council of 13."

Mi:"Jake, I want to come."

J:"No, Mina. You can't morph."

Mi:"I don't care, I'm not staying here!"

A:We can make it possible for her to morph.

J:::shakes his head:: "No time." ::sighs:: "Alright, but when we get back, you're getting the power."

Mi:"Kick ass! Thanks." ::turns to see Kyle, frowning.:: "What?"

Ky:"It's going to be dangerous over there."

Mi:"Kyle, I'll be fine."

A,PR,R,J,K: ::at the airlock.::

J:"Come on, Mina."

Mi:::kisses Kyle on the cheek, then walks to the airlock.::

Ky:"Mina!"

Mi:::turns:: "Yeah?"

Ky:"I love you."

Mi:::runs back and kisses him:: "I love you too, and I'll be fine."

All:"Awwww ..."

K:::hands Jeremy to Marco:: "We going?"

J:::begins morphing tiger.:: "Rache..." And Katrina, morph. Mina, stay back a ways. I don't want any surprises. Ax and Resdent, to the front.

R,K:::morph bear and jaguar.::

Q:::takes Zanlor and Jaina's hands and brings them farther away from the airlock.::

PR:Airlock opening ... now. ::airlock opens and the six step through it.::

T:::Tobias quickly shuts it again.::

All:::inside the transport. They enter the ship silently.::

OOCEm:((Ya know, without curves we would all be a bunch of short boxy people with no light, eating with forks and walking everywhere!))

OOCJe:((Pyscho ... psycho, I can spell ...))

J:Careful, guys.

K:Mina, stay close to me.

OOCEm:((Hey! At least I know how to spell BLANKET!))

Mi:::whispering:: "It's so quiet in here ... where could they be?"

OOCJe:((::mutters:: This is not my day, is it?))

PR:Most likely they are in the bridge.

OOCEm:((No, it's not.))

J:Mina, stay here and keep a lookout. Katrina, stay with her. Ax, Resdent, take the corridor. ::points to a random corridor, leading to the middle of the ship:: Rachel and I will check out the bridge.

OOCEm:((Let go of your feelings ... feel the Force flow through you ...))

OOCJe:((For some reason, Jake suddenly reminds me of Luke ...))

A,PR:::run down the corridor.::

J,R:::run towards the bridge.::

Mi:"It's so dark. I can barely see."

K:Don't worry. I can. ::pauses.:: Mina, get back. Someone's coming.

Mi:::tries to dive into a closet, misses and bashes her head on the wall, causing a big bang.:: "OW!"

Person:"Who's there?"

K:Great. ::Tackles the person.::

Mi:::suddenly, the lights go on and Mina sees ...:: "Melissa?!"

Mel:::darkly:: "Who are you?"

Mi:"I'm ... your sister."

Mel:::glares:: "I have no sister."

OOCEm:((But I have no sister .. How Star Wars are we today?))

OOCJe:((Too much. Our thoughts betray us.))

K:::privately:: This is your sister?

Mi:::nods slowly:: "Melissa ... they never told you. I'm so sorry ..."

Mel:"I don't have a sister, my parents are dead, and the only people who take care of me are the Yeerks. They - they are the only ones who care for me, unlike the Andalite scum on top of me. The Yeerks have told me this."

K:::privately:: They must of brain-washed her.

Mi:"But have they infested her?" ::Whispering so only Katrina hears.::

OOCEm:((He's more machine than man now ... twisted and evil.))

OOCJe:((I can't kill him, Ben ... The other he spoke of is your twin sister ... Hey, are Mina and Melissa twins?))

Mi:"Melissa ... who killed your parents?"

Mel:"I told you, they're dead! They died not too long ago. But they were Hedrick and _____ Chapman. My dad an assistance principal at a school."

Mi:"And your mother works at a record company."

Mel:::narrows her eyes.:: "How did you know that?"

OOCJe:((Why didn't you tell me? Ben ...))

OOCEm:((Chapman's not dead ... Hey! ... You told me that Vader destroyed and murdered my father!))

Mi:"Because she is my mother, too."

OOCJe:((You look strong enough to pull to ears off a gundark ...))

OOCAl:((The eperor is not as forgiving as I am.))

Mel:"No ... my ... I'm the only child!"

OOCAl:((Luke, I am your father! Your .... sister.))

OOCJe:((Yes! The Star Wars fan in Ali is still with us! She can't spell emperor, but that's okay! Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor! We'll be destroyed for sure! There'll be no escape for the Princess this time ...))

OOCEm:((Yes! But Ali, the line is: Your feelings betray you, your feelings for your friends are strong. Especially for ... sister. So, you have a twin sister! Your feelings have now betrayed her too! Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn, then perhaps she will ...))

Mi:::approaches Melissa:: "I grew up believing that, too."

OOCAl:((NOOO! ::jumps out with lightsaber and attacks.::))

Mel:"It's - it's not true?"

OOCAl:((::Emperor cackles:: Good, good.))

Mi:::shakes her head:: "No."

Mel:"But ... how?"

OOCJe:((::Luke looks at Vader's cut arm, then his, and realizes how like his father he has become.:: Now, finish him off, and take your father's place at my side!))

Mi:"'They' took me away when I was very young."

OOCEm:((No, you've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi. Like my father before me.))

Mel:"Are you ... older?"

OOCJe:((So be it ... Jedi. If you will not turn, then you will be destroyed! ::Crack ... crack ... spoon ...::))

Mi:"I think so ..."

OOCEm:((Father, PLEASE!))

OOCJe:((::Suddenly! Vader - no, _Anakin_ grabs the Emperor and throws him into the magically appeared ventilation shaft.::))

Mi:"I think I'm older."

K:::privately:: So ... should I get up?

Mi:::nods slightly at Katrina.::

OOCEm:((Luke ... Help me ... take this ... mask off.))

OOCJe:((But you'll die!))

K:::gets up::

OOCEm:((Nothing .. can stop that ... now.))

Mel:::looks at Katrina:: "What's this?"

OOCJe:((Now ... go, my son. Leave me.))

Mi:"A jaguar."

OOCEm:((No! That wasn't the next line! The next time was: Just let me look at you ... with my own eyes ...))

Mel:"Well, duh. Is it an Andalite?"

Mi:::eyes her:: "Are you a Yeerk?"

OOCJe:((Well, you wouldn't tell me! Now ... go, my son. Leave me.))

Mel:::withered look:: "It's Controllers, and no."

Mi:"Well, then ... yes."

OOCEm:((I'll not leave you here! I've got to save you!))

OOCJe:((You already ... have, Luke.))

K:::privately:: Um, no I'm not ...

OOCEm:((You were right, tell your sister ... you were right ... ::fades away::))

OOCJe:((::Death Star blows up as Luke pilots shuttle away.:: I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew.))

J:Katrina, Mina! We need back-up on the bridge!

OOCEm:((He wasn't ... I can feel it.))

Mi:::stiffens:: "Uh-oh ..."

Mel:"What is it?"

OOCJe:((You love him ... don't you?))

K:You two, stay here! ::Runs off::

OOCAl:((Yes. I do!))

Mel:"Where is that Andalite going?"

OOCAl:((::Shakes head:: Alright, when he gets back I'll - I'll get out of the way.))

Mi:::turns back to her:: "To help the others."

OOCJe:((No, it's not like that at all! ::smiles:: He's my brother.))

OOCEm:((No, no, no! It's: Han: You love him ... don't you? Leia: Well ... yes, and it's stay out of the way. ::shakes head:: What am I going to do with you people? Actually, I think that is the last line. ::Death Star explodes, Han and Leia kiss. Luke burns Vader's suit, big celebrations.:: The Empire was dead. Long live the Alliance.))

Mel:"There are more of you?"

Mi:::hesitates.::

Mel:"Please take me with you."

Mi:"I ..."

Mel:"No, hear me out. I want to know what really happened to my ... our parents."

Mi:::bites her lip:: "Okay, Jake may not like it, though." ::Suddenly, just to make everything better, Ax and Res show up.::

OOCAl:((Great! Now we gotta find a boyfriend for Melissa? How about Howard?))

Mel:::screams and hides behind Mina.::

Mi:"Hey guys, what do you need?" ::calmly::

OOCJe:((Sure it isn't Harold?))

Mel:::whispering:: "Mina, run! It's Andalites!"

A:Yeerk?!

Mi:"No, this is my sister, Ax. This is Melissa." ::steps aside.::

OOCEm:((What? No one is applauding the final scene of ROTJ? Well, fine, I'll do it. ::applause.::))

OOCJe:((Didn't Ax have a crush on Melissa once?))

OOCAl:((Jenni, yes it's Harold, I was attempting to make a joke, and yes, Ax had a crush on Melissa, and Em: ::applauds wildly::))

A:Ah, yes, now I recognize her. Hello, Melissa.

Mel:"Do I ... know you?"

OOCEm:((Um ... why does Ax have a crush on Melissa?))

Mi:"Relax, you'll get use to them soon."

PR:All these humans ... can you morph, as well?

Mel:"Huh?"

OOCAl:((No!))

Mi:"No, I cannot and Melissa doesn't either ... yet."

PR:What do you mean by 'yet?'

Mi:::becomes uncomfortable:: "Maybe Jake or Cassie could tell you ..." ::looks to Ax for support.::

OOCEm:((::sniffle:: I don't like this book ...))

A:::sees Mina's look:: We'll explain everything if you come with us.

PR:I'll take them to the ship. You go help the Captain.

A:Alright. ::Ax runs off to the bridge to find Jake and Katrina losing ground fast. Rachel is no where to be seen.::

J:::looks around in the midst of the battle with the remains of the CO13.:: Where's Rachel?

R:::bursts into the room with Lee and Clovis on her tail.:

J:Oh. There you are.

Mi:::runs into the other ship with the rest:: "Guys! Jake, Rachel, Ax, and Katrina need your help!"

T,M,C,Q,Ky: ::look up from their lively game of spoons.::

OOCEm:((Spoons is such a lively game, isn't it?))

M:::shoves the spoons back into his pocket::

Ky:"Mina! You stay here with ..." ::stares at Melissa:: "... Whoever this is."

M:::on way out, stops and turns:: "Melissa?"

Mel:"Yeah, Marco, right?"

All:::they all run to the battle bridge.::

J:::kills one of the CO13::

OOCJe:((Ya know, it's the Council of, like, 7, now.))

OOCAl:((So, that will make it the ... Council of Seven?))

C:::jumps up and barfs.::

J:You ok, Cass?

C:::collapses from passing out and Jake carries her to the ship.::

OOCEm:((Back to the ship again?))

All:::everyone is in battle morph now.::

OOCEm:((Jake = Tiger, Cassie = Wolf, Tobias = Cheetah (Got sick of bird.) Rachel = Bear, Katrina = Jaguar. Got it? There are more, but I'm sick of writing 'em.))

M:Hey, what's with Cassie?

R:I don't know.

A:The doctors are sure to diagnose her.

Q:Where's Lee and Clovis?

T:Fighting me and Marco!

M:Ow! My stomach!

K:MARCO! ::runs to Clovis and strikes his face, cutting him from the corner of his right eye, to his chin.::

Cl:AHHRRRGG!! ::grabs his face and wheels back.::

L:Clovis! Trinman 3765! Are you okay? ::calmly::

OOCJe:((Trinman ...))

Cl:My host is injured, but I can continue to battle.

Q:::running into the room:: Clovis! Leehara! Fight them!

T:Hey, Quan, thanks for joining the party. Would you like to help here?!

OOCEm:((Trinman? Excuse man?!? Trin man!!!))

OOCJe:((I know ...))

Q:I can't fight my own children!

T:Then fight the Yeerk!

Q:I ... ::slowly blocks a blow aimed at her legs by Leehara.:: Leehara, please! Fight the Yeerk, I know you can do it!

OOCJe:((I've decided that we need another plot. A good one. And everyone should morph Andalite.))

PR:::to Quan:: These are your children? ::eyes narrow:: How old are you?

OOCJe:((Yes, it's a yellow piece of paper. Get over it.))

Q:::eyes darken:: Two. Do you have a problem with that?

OOCJe:((Ya know, Nicole had a really funny dream last night. Megan, Ali, Daphne, me, Emily, her, Sean, and Josh were all at the movie theatre. Ali went to get popcorn, but ate it all. I was like, 'No! I wanted popcorn!' We then proceeded to kill each other. Sean was like, 'Alas, my true love is dead!' (He was, of course, talking about Ali) 'Who shall I love now?' And he decided to love ... Emily! So, they started making out. Heh, heh, heh. Anyway, then Daphne got run over by a truck. Nicole, Megan, and Josh left Emily and Sean, who were still making out, and grabbed each others butts, and walked off into the sunset. Very interesting dream, if you ask me.))

PR:::eyes narrow at her:: The regulation to reproduce is 3. You are under age. Who is the father?

OOCAl:((Okay. I decided that PR is a T.O. officer. Oh. PR sounds like J.R. who was my first crush when I was at the ripe old age of 3.))

OOCEm:((Oh, yes, Jenni, but you didn't mention Nicole's theory on how if Sean and Ali didn't like each other, then YOU and Sean would be together! Hahahahahaha! And as a bonus, Ha!))

Q:::coldly:: The father is my _floranor_, Aximili.

PR:::looks from Ax to Quan:: You two are married?

OOCJe:((This happens as the BATTLE is happening!!))

Ja,Z:::tired of waiting, they come into the ship and begin fighting Clovis and Lee.:: For Nevada!

A:::puts arm around Quan:: Yes, we are married. And if you know what's good for you, you will leave it at that.

R:Yo! We could use some help here!

Q:::looks around in amazement:: Why didn't anybody tell me that there is a battle going on? ::sees Jaina fighting Leehara, and Zanlor attempting to fight Clovis.::

Q:::blocks Clovis's blow from hitting Zanlor:: Zanlor! Go to your father and get his gun. Tell him to set it to stun.

Z:Yes, Mother! ::toddles off to Ax:: Father, Mother needs your gun!

A:::pulls gun from around his shoulder:: Here ya go. And be careful with that, you'll shoot one of your eyes out if you're not careful.

OOCEm:((One of his four!))

A:::mutters:: Or you might have an idiot like Lutmash, and ruin someone else's eyes ... Like mine ... again.

Q:::hears that: What do you mean?

Z:::runs over to Quan.:: Here, Mother!

Q:Thanks. ::takes ... (I was about to write blaster) shredder.::

A:Nothing. It's just I have bad eyesight due to an accident I had with your brother that caused me to wear morph-capable contacts. ::shrugs:: No big deal.

Q:::turns to him:: What?!

Ja:Mother, look out! ::blocks a blow that would have killed her.::

Q:::ignores Jaina:: My brother did what?

Ja:::continues to block blows aimed for Quan.:: Help! Little help here?

A:::stuns Lee and Clovi.:: It's no big deal! One day Lutmash had a shredder and he didn't know how to use it. He had it set for stun, but he 'accidentally' pulled the trigger and the blot flew between my stalk eyes, temporarily blinding my main eyes. My sigh came back in a hour or so, but my eyesight turned blurry beyond belief, and now I wear contacts. No one else knows but my parents, me, and now you.

Q:::turns back and picks up a stunned Leehara:: You should have told me.

A:::picks up Clovis:: Well excuuuuse me! I didn't know I had to tell you EVERYTHING!

Q:Of course you do! You're my husband!

A:Oh. So you really want to know what I think of you?!

Q:Yes!

A:Fine! I'll tell you. I think you're a smart-ass, stuck-up, thinks-she-knows-it-all, complaining, nagging, never-quiet, jackass!!! ::pauses:: But, but, you are also a beautiful, young, athletic, wonderful wife and mother whom I love.

Q:::clearly moved:: I ... I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you ...

T:Hey, where's Jake and Cassie?

OOCJe:((Nevada ... hehe.))

OOCAl:((Great! Here comes Tobias to ruin the moment.))

A:Captain Jake and Cassie are in the clinic, for Cassie has taken ill. We are to meet them on the ship momentarily.

Q:::is still considering:: I love you too, schmoopy. ::slaps him, then kisses him.::

All:Schmoopy???

PR:An Andalite pet name.

All H:Oh. ::pause:: Awww.

Ja:Daddy, they're going to wake up!

A:::stuns Leehara and Clovis again.:: We better get them somewhere safe.

K:Like where?

PR:Oh, the Andalite ship. ::pause.:: Duh.

M:::privately:: I think the Andalites are getting ruder by the minute ...

R:Ya think? ::knocks down the last remaining Hork-Bajir, there is silence.::

All:::and more silence.::

T:Did we just kill the entire Council of 13?

Ja:Probably. ::and even more silence.::

OOCAl:((::in loud whisper:: Jenni! We need a new page!))

M:::Whispering back:: You need a plot, too!

R:Hey, did we kill Chapman?

All:::everyone exchanges glances.::

K:Did we? ::all look around.::

T:Nope.

M:Shit!

All:::all go into the ship to find Cassie and Jake waiting for them. They are very happy. All demorph.::

M:"Hey! Who died that you're so happy about?"

J:::beaming:: "We're going to have a baby."

M:"Both of you?"

C:::smiles:: "No, just me."

Ja:::tugs Quan's hand.:: Mommy, where do babies come from?

Z:Yes, Father, where are babies from?

A:Um ... well ... your mother will tell you two later.

Q:::privately:: Thanks, thank you so much, Ax.

R,T:::look dejected.::

R:"Man!"

T:"We lost."

Mi:::coming up from behind with Kyle.:: "Lost what?"

R:"The bet."

Ky:"What bet?"

R:"The bet of who will be the first newlywed to have a baby."

Mel:::walks in after Mina.::

R:::gasps:: "Melissa!"

Mel:"Rachel?! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since graduation!"

R:::glances around nervously:: "Ummm ... I'm busy saving the galaxy? What have you been up to?"

Mel:"Avenging my parents." ::coolly.::

R:"Umm ... they aren't dead. Well, at least, your dad isn't."

Mel:::turns to Mina.::

Mi:::nods:: "It's true. But ..."

Ky:"... they're Controllers." ::softly.::

Mel:"They're what?" ::confused. Shakes head.:: "I-I don't understand."

OOCJe:((Maybe Melissa should be, I don't know, be scared, or mad, seeing that ANDALITES are in front of her!))

Mel:"Everyone said they were dead ... not like one of ... _them_."

M:::narrows eyes:: "How do you know about Yeerks?"

A:Indeed. ::tail to Melissa's throat.:: How do you?

Mel:"They took me in when my parents 'died.'"

PR:::Gasps:: A Controller among us? I must tell the War Council! ::runs off to sound the alarm.::

A:::mutters:: Oh great! Now we're all in trouble!

Mi:"What's a War Council?"

All H:"Yeah!"

A:::stares at them:: What does it sound like?

All:::silence.:: "Ohhh!" ::I've decided Quan and the kids are in another room.::

A:The War Council is the highest position in the Andalite military. They all consist of Great Heroes, who are warriors elected my the people. They do the plans and stuff like that.

J:"So what you're saying is that your whole government is run by the military?"

A:Basically ... ::pauses to think:: Yes. I never realized it. Our government is run by the military!

M:"With our luck, they probably started this war for something to do."

OOCEm:((Hee, hee! I was just reading over page 100! Heehee!))

A:No, they learned their lesson in starting entertaining wars years ago.

All:::they all stare at Ax::

J:"What?"

M:"You mean, I was actually right?"

A:You might say that ...

PR:::comes in with War Council Leader.::

WCL:Captain Jake! I hope Prince Resdent is wrong with accusing you of bringing a Controller aboard!

A:::stands at attention and privately to Jake:: Busted, Captain Jake.

OOCJe:((Oh! He just beamed over! What is this, Star Trek?! "Space ... the final frontier. There are the voyages of the starship ... _Enterprise_."))

J:::whispers:: "Don't call me Captain."

A:Yes, Captain Jake.

WCL:These things are humans, correct? Why are they here? Can they talk?

J:::looks confused::

Mel:"Wait! Everybody stop!"

All:::everybody stops and looks at her::

WCL:I guess that answers my question.

Mel:::ignores him:: "I am not a Controller."

WCL:Then what am I doing here?

All:::everyone stops and realizes that they don't know what any of them are doing there or why they don't have a plot!::

Q:Ya know, we have no plot.

K:"She's right ya know, where are those faeries when you need them?"

ICEm:::pops in:: "Correction, I am the Great Faery! Nicole was the Great Blonde Weirdo. I'm not really sure what Ali is, and Jenni ... is a lot of things."

ICJe:::pops in:: "That's right, I am!"

M:"What is up with you people?! You just pop up in different spots like ..." ::pauses:: "... like something that pops up in different spots!"

ICEm:::turns to Jenni:: "You had to make him say that, didn't you? Now stop reading over my shoulder!"

ICJe:"Ya psycho, I'm sitting in front of you!"

WCL:More humans? Where did they come from?

ICJe:::turns to WCL:: "Somewhere over the rainbow, in a galaxy far, far away."

Jer:::begins crying::

ICEm:"Oh." ::Takes him from Marco and sings softly.::

C:"Why are you here again?"

ICJe:"We decided we couldn't talk about what we wanted to do, so we're going to write it. Plus, we're in math class, right after a history test ..." ::turns to Emily:: "What are you singing?"

ICEm:"What do I have stuck in my head?"

ICJe:"Oh." ::starts singing along to 'You'll be in my Heart' by Phil Collins!::

ICEm:"Come, stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight ..."

ICAl:::pops in:: "You idiots! Oh! Oh! I got a plot! WCL can be the new ... head of the Council of 13! Come on! We got some simming to do! Bye!" ::takes Jeremy from Emily and hands him to Katrina. Grabs Emily by the arm and Jenni by the hair and pops them all out.::

OOCAl:((::hits them:: Okay, no! You are not doing that again!))

WCL:What?!

OOCJe:((Everyone beats me up! It isn't fair, Mother, it isn't fair!))

PR:What?

A:What?

J:"What?"

C:"What?"

R:"What?"

M:"What?"

Mi:"What?"

T:"What?"

Ky:"What?"

K:"What?"

Mel:"What?"

Ja:What?

Z:What?

Q:What?

Alf:WHAT?

OOCJe:((That's gonna be a pain to type up ...)) [Editor's note: It WAS a pain to type up ...]

OOCEm:((What?))

All:::everyone exchanges glances and shrugs. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening hits the ship.::

OOCAl:((Magically! A bolt of lightening, in space. It could be a laser from the Pemalite ship! ::Rewind.::))

All:::suddenly a laser bolt hits the ship and sirens sound.::

OOCAl:((I decided the Pemalites have an evil mutated .. thing, and it's sorta like the Yeerks to the Iskaroot. So there. :-P))

All:::looks out viewport.::

J:"What is it?"

R:"A bird?"

T:"A plane?"

M:"A dog?"

All:"A dog?!"

M:"Yes! It's Snoopy dog!"

All:"Snoopy dog?"

T:"No! No! No! It's a ship!"

Alf:::pops in with Erek.::

Er:"It's a Pemalite ship! But-but they died! How is this possible?!"

J:"Maybe some were left ... somehow."

C:"But then, why didn't they go back to the Chee?"

R:"Maybe these didn't know where they-" ::another shot knocks everyone off their feet.::

Er:"They're shooting at us! But-but they're peaceful! How is this possible?"

PR:A symbolic?

OOCEm:((::sigh:: I wish I knew what was going on ...))

OOCJe:((If you would listen, maybe you would?))

Q:::runs in:: What's happening?

K:"What's a symbolic?"

OOCEm:((I gotta question! Do any of you know what symbolic means?))

M:"No one knows."

K:::sighs:: "That typical."

OOCEm:((So tired ... ::sighs:: So ... tired ... need ... sleep ...))

OOCAl:((I do. Read #26 and you'll find out.))

OOCJe:((Yeah, I'll just pull it out of Emily's back pocket! Come on, tell us!))

OOCAl:((I don't know how to explain it, but it's like one creature cannot live with the other, because ... okay, the Yoort created the Isk, and they live together because if the Isk's separated from the Yoort, both halves die. It's like ... us being without our brains. We can be there, but not live. I hope I explained it enough.))

OOCJe:((Maybe you should have mentioned the other word, symbolic RELATIONSHIP! Now, sim!))

OOCEm:((You're both ... stupid! It's SYMBIOTE!))

OOCJe:((Yeah, well!))

Q:Who's shooting at us?!

Er:::sadly:: "It appears to be my creators, the Pemalites."

Q:::frowns:: Who are they? Why don't we just have Erek tell them to stop?

OOCJe:((Apparently, no one told Quan about the Pemalites ...))

OOCEm:((Apparently ...))

Er:"The Pemalites created the Chee, we believed that they were all dead."

Q:Huh. That's weird. Well, got on the com and tell them to stop!

WCL:No. Leave them be. I'll contact them.

OOCAl:((Shall I send them on their way? ::pauses:: No. Leave them be.))

OOCEm:((Hmmm? What?))

WCL:::flips switch:: Unknown ship, please stop your fire, we do not wish to harm you. ::pauses and begins to deliver a private message to the ship:: You incompetent fools! I told you not to fire! I told you to follow us until we get to the Andalite homeworld, and then conquer it! You shall be punished. ::turns to others.:: They are not responding.

M:"Why are they turning?"

C:"Maybe they're running away." ::suddenly, a picture appears in everyone's minds of a bunch of Snoopys' running and pushing the ship away from them::

OOCJe:((Alright, Nicole called and we made a plot! Remember how Quan has a betrothed? Well, it's gonna be either PR or WCL. Heh. Oh, and Emily, apparently you're in denial.))

OOCAl:((I'm guessing PR. Because he's as young as them.))

OOCEm:((::Sigh:: I'm not talking to Daphne, she's mean.))

PR:Captain Jake, the Pemalite ship is going into Z-space!

WCL:Well, let's try out that new technology. Switch to hologram! ::hologram goes around the ship, causing it to be invisible and people can go through it.:: Switch to Z-space!

An:Yes, War Council Leader Hispen!

J:"Excuse me, but ... where are we going?"

WCL:To the homeworld, Captain Jake, to the homeworld.

J:"Oh." ::the ship drifts out into the many stars and music begins to play as credits roll down the screen.::

OOCJe:((End of Episode I.))

OOCJe:((Beginning of Episode II.))

OOCEm:((It took us 542 pages to get here? That is sad.))

All:::All the Animorphs, Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Ax, Quan, Kyle, Mina, Jaina, Leehara, Clovis, Zanlor, Melissa, Marco, Katrina, and Jeremy (Wow, the group has gotten big) are standing on the Andalite homeworld.::

J:"So this is it."

C:"The Yeerks are all dead."

T:"The war is over ..."

M:::stares at them:: "Wait ... That's not right." ::pulls a spare copy of our simming out of his pocket and flips through it.:: "You idiots, not that much time has passed!"

All:::everyone stares at him::

R:"Well, then, how much time has passed?"

M:::grins wickedly:: "Approximately 1.1 weeks!"

PR:Quantana, may I have a word with you? ::glances at Ax glaring at him:: Alone?

Q:::looks to Ax, shrugs, and follows Prince Resdent into another room.:: Yes?

PR:I hope you know that you were really not supposed to see me, but I guess it's too late to say that. ::takes Quan's hands:: Quantana, you are truly beautiful. I never pictured you this way.

Q:What are you talking about?! ::jerks away::

PR:Don't you know? We are betrothed. Finally, my love! We can be together!

Q:::stares at him in horror:: Are you on drugs? I ... I don't have a betrothed.

PR:Come now, your mother must have told you. I know how Aximili feels about your father being a Controller, but I don't see that as a problem. I will love your family no matter what.

Q:::begins to cry, suddenly realizing she has no family.::

PR:What's the matter?

Q:::between sobs:: I ... I have no family! They all ... died! ::bursts out sobbing::

PR:::pulls her near and Quan buries her head in his chest.::

A:::walks in, hearing Quan cry and stops short, to see them and becomes really, really mad.:: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!

Q:::turns to look at him and cries harder:: Aximili! ::hugs him::

A:::private to PR:: What is wrong with my wife?

PR:::at the word wife he bursts into tears also, throwing himself at Ax.::

OOCJe:((No?))

PR:::at the word wife he bursts into a fit of rage, throwing himself at Ax.::

A:::pushes Quan away and strikes at PR and says to Quan:: I'll deal with you later. ::continues to fight PR.::

Q:::stands there, in shock:: Ax ...

A:::knocks PR out. Turns to Quan:: Don't give me that! How could you Quan?! Now I don't think I could trust you again! So I'm taking Zanlor to train and leaving, for I can see you love Resdent more than me. ::Jaina and Zanlor, watching in the doorway, step out of the way for Ax who takes Zanlor's hand and leads him to registration.::

Q:No, Aximili! ::runs after him, desperate, Jaina follows slowly:: I was crying, he told me he was my betrothed, Aximili, no, don't take Zanlor, no, no, no!

A:::stops in shock:: Betrothed?!?

Q:::crying:: That's what he told me. I knew my parents betrothed me when I was born, but I ...

A:::still not believing:: Betrothed?

Q:I thought he had died, and I love you!

A:Yeah, right. I'm taking Zanlor to the Andalite Academy where females like you won't hurt him! I'm sorry, Quan, but it's over. I can't love you anymore, so it's over. ::gives Zanlor to the person in charge of the Academy and walks away.::

Q:No! Zanlor! ZANLOR! ::breaks off, crying, crumpling to the floor::

Z:Father! Mother! Jaya! ::voice fades::

Ja:Mom ... Dad ... ::quickly runs after her father.::

OOCEm:((::sigh:: I love how Ax just doesn't love Quan anymore over onto little thing ... I'm really sick of this ....))

Ja:Father, wait! ::struggles to keep up with him.:: Father, please, wait for me!

PR:::now conscious, walks and kneels beside Quan.:: What's wrong?

Q:He's left me. He's finally and truly left me!

OOCEm:((And how many times has that been now?))

PR:I'm sure he'll be back.

Q:This has happened so many times before, and he has always come back. But he seemed so hurt this time ...

OOCEm:((::sigh...:: Shoot me now ...))

OOCJe:((From the plot or math?))

Q:And he took Zanlor ... my little Zanlor-kala ...

PR:::shakes his head:: I can't believe you had four children with him at two-

Q:Three, only three, Clovis, my Clovis, but not mine, never to be my little Clovis ...

OOCEm:((Yes.))

PR:::stares at Quan as if she's gone crazy ... which she kinda has ...:: Don't worry, Quantana. I will get your child back. I will protect you and your children, no matter what.

OOCJe:((Oh! I got it! What if Quan has a kid and we don't know if it's Res's or Ax's!))

OOCEm:((::hopefully:: Then can we kill Resdent?))

OOCJe:((Um ... maybe.))

OOCEm:((Jenni, you are not helping my mood!))

OOCJe:((::bear trots over and nuzzles Emily's hand.::))

OOCEm:((Good bear ... ::idea comes to mind:: Now ... go kill Daphne and Resdent! Go!))

OOCJe:((::killsness Daph.::))

OOCAl:((Jenni, that is such a good plot! And yes ... Resdent will die. Hahahahahahahahahahaha etc, etc, etc .....))

Q:I appreciate your kindness.

PR:::takes Quan's hand and squeezes it::

OOCAl:((Okay, Ax won't come back until page 600 ... so, I'll take PR as my character, for now ... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!))

OOCJe:((Alright.))

Ja:::has stopped and trotted back to Quan.:: Mommy, I couldn't catch him.

OOCEm:((Have I mentioned that I want to KILL PR! Does anybody care?))

Q:It's okay, sweetie, he'll be back ... I hope. Now, let's go see how Leehara and Clovis are recovering.

Q,PR,Ja:::but when they get there ... they find they have been taken without a trace.::

Q:::stares blankly at their cots, she would cry, but there are no tears left.::

C:"Quan, I'm sorry ..."

OOCEm:((Cassie is magically there ...))

Q:Where did he take them?

C:"I don't know, they were out cold and I was guarding their room ... Then Ax came to relieve me and ...

Q:Where is he?

C:"Well ... then Hispen came, and took the kids to Medical, and Ax left. To where, I don't know."

Ja:::starts crying because her daddy left her:: Why, Mommy, why did Daddy leave us? I miss him! I want him back! ::starts crying harder and buries her head into Quan's hip.::

C:::to Quan:: "Ax left you? Why?! I thought he loved you and his family!"

Q:Daddy didn't feel he wanted to keep his marriage vows. ::answering both of them.::

OOCJe:((So, are Lee and Clov with Ax?))

OOCAl:((No, WCL is a Controller and he took them. Ax just left on a Dome ship.))

C:"Oh ..." ::pause:: "That's too bad. I won't tell anyone else if you don't want them to know."

J:::pops head in door:: "Know what? I was just going to check up on the new Mommy, when I heard you knew something. So what did you know?"

C:::blushes:: "That Ax left Quan."

J:::looks shocked.:: "Is it true?"

Ja:::nods, Quan just goes to find Hispen.::

Q:::Quan goes to the Medical center to find that the center has many holes in it from a previous battle that took place. Hispen spots her and runs toward her.::

WCLH:Quantana! There you are. Aximili just left on a ship to help fight the Yeerks. ::chuckles::

Q:::laughs uneasily. The following has been thought.:: _So Aximili is on a ship fighting Yeerks? He'd rather do that then be with me? My God! This is for real! I'm never going to see him again!_

OOCEm:((I ... she ... Ax ... Ali ... Take it, Jenni. ::sighs:: You people are not helping my mood, and neither is Daphne, who is reading over my shoulder!))

OOCJe:((Ax ... Quan ... Res ... oh dear.))

Q:Where are my children, Hispen?

WCLH:What?

Q:You took them here. Where are Leehara and Clovis?! TELL ME!!!

WCLH:Well ... um ... there was a small Yeerk attack ... and the Yeerks took your, ::pause:: children, Quantana?

Q:::softly:: Why didn't you protect them?

WCLH:::becomes very angry.:: We did, Quantana! 14 warriors were wounded and 2 killed protecting your children! We tried to do everything we could to save them, so don't you say we didn't protect them!!! ::points toward door:: You're dismissed! ::turns back to her to show he will discuss nothing else with her.::

Q:I ... ::trails off, and slowly walks out the door.::

C:"Quan, it's okay. We'll get them back."

Q:::sits down abruptly:: Everyone's gone ...

Ja:::strokes her mother's head.:: Don't worry, Mama. I won't leave. I'll take care of you.

PR:::trots up:: As will I.

Voice:::voice comes on intercom:: Will Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassie please come to the battle bridge. You are needed on a Skrit Na mission. ::Hahahahaha!::

Ja:I'll be right back, Mommy. ::kisses her and leaves.::

OOCJe:((No!))

Ja:::at bridge of ship.:: Captain, I'm afraid I will not be able to go along on the mission. ::is standing at attention.::

Captainguy: And why not?

Ja:I ... family reasons, sir.

Captainguy: So? Was there a death? I don't think so! ::grabs her arm and pushes her in fighter.:: Now get going! ::pilot takes off. She will be gone until page 570.::

OOCEm:((::sigh:: If she even meets a human and falls in love with him, Ali ...))

OOCAl:((No! She comes back a loony tune! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!))

Q:Damn.

C:"Quan, are you all right?"

PR:::takes Quan's hand and helps her up.:: Thank you, human. You are no longer needed. ::leads Quan away, Cassie watches sadly.::

J:::has come up behind her.:: "Some wounds you just can't heal, Cass."

C:::sighs and leans against him.:: "I'm just worried."

OOCEm:((Hey, does anybody remember my plot with Cassie?))

OOCAl:((No, what is it? Should Cassie have her baby or not?))

J:::holds her closer:: "About what?"

C:::turns around to face him.:: "Do I look fat to you?"

OOCJe:((Um ... no ...!))

J:::stares at her:: "Why would I think that?"

C:::smiles:: "Because I'm pregnant, silly."

J:::mock amazement:: "Really?" ::holds head close to her stomach.:: "Wow!"

C:"You're lying! Tell the truth." ::Begins to cry (mood swings).::

J:"Alright, alright! I knew you were pregnant! I was just acting stupid because the little faeries flitting in my head told me to! I'm sorry, Cassie! I should have asked you what you wanted first!"

C:::stops crying and smiles:: "You have faeries in your head?"

J:::smiles in relief:: "Apparently ..."

C:"What else do they say?"

J:::hugs her:: "They say that you are beautiful, and I love you."

C:"Oh ..." ::hugs him.::

M,K,R,T:::comes through the door.:: 

T:"Are we interrupting?"

J:"Yes ..."

M:"Oh well." ::puts arm around Kat.::

R:"There's an Andalite party going on outside, if you'll like to come."

J:"Cassie?"

C:"Sure. Why not?"

T:"Wonder how Andalites party-" ::they step outside.::

All:::everywhere, there are Andalites smiling and hanging out. There is a group that are in a straight line, looking like they're drill-marching to a percussion band. All the dancers are female. (That's about it.)::

R:"Damn sexist-"

J:"Rachel ..."

OOCEm:((... So ... tired ... need ... sleep ...))

T:"Think this was what the party was like at home?"

All:::everyone looks at the dull Andalite party, then at Tobias.::

M:"God, I hope not."

K:"Well, let's just try to enjoy our selves."

M:::to some Andalite:: "Dude, where's the beer?"

Ky,Mi:::walk in.::

Ky:"Hey, what's all this?"

J:"We think it's a party."

M:"PAARRTAY!"

An:What is beer?

OOCEm:((I'm not talking to any of you! Except maybe for Ali ...))

OOCJe:((:-( ...))

OOCAl:((Thank you, Emily, I'm so honored.))

An: ::Some Andalites begin carrying big containers of their alcohol and begin to pour it into the already alcohol thinged lake.::

OOCJe:((The magically appearing lake ...))

Mi:::sees _kafit_ bird.:: "Wow! What's that?"

Ky:"And what is in that lake?"

OOCEm:((Can anyone imagine what drunk Andalites are like?))

OOCJe:((Unfortunately ... yes.))

K:"The bird, Mina, is a _kafit_ bird. And the substance in the lake is Andalite _Vincin_ or vodka. It's natural in the lake. It's a custom to put more liquor in, taken from the previous year."

M:"Alright ..."

R:"Hey, there's Quan!"

OOCEm:((Magically ...))

Q:::approaches them.:: Hey guys ... ::words are slurred.::

All:::everyone stares at her.::

T:"Quan? Are you drunk?"

Q:Huh? Look! A killer cricket!? ::laughs hysterically.::

K:::takes Quan by the arm.:: "Quan, get a hold of yourself! What will Ax think when he learns you've been drinking?"

Q:::pulls arm away in defense:: I don't love him anymore. I never did! I like Resdent. He's good to me! ::Goes to walk away, but staggers and falls.:: ((158))

M:"Does that answer your question, Tobias?"

T:"Yep."

OOCAl:((Sorry, Emily. But I had this sudden urge to write as the great and wonderful Tobias!))

OOCJe:((Why is Ali sucking up to Emily all of a sudden?))

PR:::gallops over, also drunk.::

M:"Wow. Wonder how strong that stuff is ..."

K:"Don't even think about it."

PR:Quan! There you are!

Q:Hi, Ressy!

All:"_Ressy_?"

WCLH:::comes over, sober, to the humans with a tray of cups.:: Hello, all! I managed to dig these up, somewhere. Here! Have a drink!

J:::steps between him and Marco's reaching hand.:: "Thanks, but we'll stay sober."

M:"Ja-ake!"

J:::glares at Marco.:: "Besides. My wife is pregnant and can't drink. We wouldn't want to feel left out, would you?"

R:"Besides, do you really want to end up like the two of them?" ::gestures to Quan and Resdent who are now frolicking in the beer lake.::

OOCJe:((I applaud you on the use of the word 'frolicking.'))

M:"Good point."

Q,PR:::Quan and Resdent get out of the lake and disappear, into a scoop (and I won't go on from there!).::

OOCEm:((Have I mentioned lately how much I hate the whole Resdent-Quan thing?))

T:"Is anyone else worried about Quan?"

All:"YES!"

M:::sneaks off to try the beer. Comes back to the others.:: "Hey! This stuff is great! It tastes like water with a little ... zing to it. Here, try it!"

J:"Marco! Where'd you get that?!"

C:"Hey, that's good!"

J:"Cassie!"

C:"What?!"

T:"Wow!"

J:"Tobias!"

T:"What?"

R:"You should try this, Kat!"

J:"Rachel!"

K:"I have."

J:::exasperated:: "Katrina!"

Ky,Mi:::watching in stunned horror at the psychos they have become friends with.::

J,R,T,C,M,K: "What?"

Mi:"We never realized 'til now ..."

Ky:"How crazy you all are ..."

All:::bows::

J:"Wait, wait ... you just realized this?"

Mi:"Well, up until now we've been distracted by battles and such ..."

All:"Oooh ..."

OOCJe:((Hey, are we going to do anything with Jaina? Oh, oh!))

An:::walks up to Quan, who has left the scoop with Res, and is giggling like us in gym class ...:: Madam, my war-prince said to inform you that your son Zanlor-Sirinal-Corass has started military training, despite his weakened tail. Also, your daughter Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia has been commissioned on the Dome ship _Redemption_. She is a science officer on a special Skrit Na mission, but they should return in-

Q:Dude! Man, do you always talk this much?

PR:Yeah, dude, just chill! Hang, man! Let loose!

An:Sir, ma'am, exactly how much _Vincin_ have you had?

K:::with others, sighs.:: "I wonder what they're doing on Earth right now."

M:::hugs her:: "Hey, hey. None of that."

K:"I just miss Mom ..."

Ky:"I wish I could have met her before we left."

J:"I wonder how Tom is."

M:"And Mom ..." ::all become sad, remembering home and families.::

WCLH:Hey, don't get down, here, have another drink!

C:"No, thanks."

R:"Um ... just wondering ... but how long are we going to be here, exactly?"

WCLH:Now wait, let me calculate ... Ah, yes, about 1, maybe 2, at the most, years. ::pause.::

M:"Of your years ... or ours?"

WCLH:Your years.

J:"Two years?!"

C:"I don't want to raise my child out here ..." ::Becomes tearful (damn moodswings...)::

WCLH:Well, it is for security reasons. Tough luck, huh?

OOCJe:((No one has answered me!))

OOCAl:((About what?))

OOCJe:((If we're gonna do a plot with Jaina!))

OOCAl:((Maybe, I don't know.))

J:::holds Cassie.:: "It's okay, sweetie. This is actually better for the baby, there are no Yeerks here." ::but unbeknownst to them, but knowst to us, War Council Leader Hispen is not only a War Leader, but head of the Council of Thirteen, as well.::

OOCAl:((::evil laugh::))

OOCJe:((Damn! I thought we killed them!))

OOCEm:((So did I ... I think Ali is off in her own little world again ...))

R:"Um ... I hate to mention this, but there are no Yeerks left at home either ..."

All:::pause:: "Oh ..."

J:"Shh! I was trying to make a point!"

OOCJe:((Not again ... ::now to Res and Quan.::))

OOCEm:((Let's see, let me see ... do I give a shit about them ... no!))

C:::cries harder:: "I don't want to raise my children on a strange planet!"

J:"Honey, try to be brave. Quan raised all her children on a strange planet, so why can't you?"

OOCJe:((No!))

All:::suddenly, everyone looks over to see Quan being dragged away in one of those collar things.::

T:"Quan!" ::they all rush to help her.::

Q:Let me go! ::struggles, but is weak in her drunken state.::

J:"Where do you think you're taking her?"

An:She is too drunk to continue. Do you know this female?

J:"Yes, she is Aximili's wife and our friend, so I request you let her go!"

An:And who's going to stop us, Human scum, you? You're nothing but humans pretending to be Andalites! Now leave us be. She is going to the clinic.

Q:I am not! ::tries to morph, but gets shocked.:: Ow! How wude!

All:::the Animorphs exchange glances.::

T:"We got to get her out of here before she starts quoting Star Wars again ..."

Q:This is Red 5! I'm goin' in! ::makes shooting and laser noises.::

M:::groans.:: "Too late."

An:Alright, miss, you can shoot the inside of your jail cell.

C:"JAIL?!"

An:She violated the 'code of drinking.' She consumed too much and made a fool of herself. Also, she is married, and since the mate is not around, she will stay in the cell until he decides her punishment. Do not question why that is done, it just it.

M:"This is not good with Ax mad at Quan, he can get all the revenge he wants."

Q:::being dragged.:: Hey, get off! Bang, bang! Princess Cassie ... ::is gone.::

R:"We need to find Ax!"

J:"He won't come."

C:"But do we need the real Ax?"

T:::sigh:: "I suppose I have to morph Ax?"

R,J,C,M:"Yep."

T:"That's all I needed to know." ::morphs Ax (even though it's younger than he really is.)::

M:"Whoa ..."

J:"We'll follow, Tobias."

OOCEm:((::sigh:: I really wish I hadn't seen that Channel One report ...))

All:::they all go to the prison.::

OOCJe:((Trust me, I now how you feel ...))

Robot:Please state clearance code.

T:::takes deep breath.:: Aximili-EI-2085-8. ::door opens.::

OOCJe:((You like?))

OOCAl:((Ja, ich mag.))

All:::everyone walks in, a guard rushes up to them.::

AnGuard:Ah, Aximili. I'm afraid to report that your wife is in here, 'stone drunk' as the humans put it. Fortunately, we have sped up the regeneration process.::

All:::everyone stares at him.::

OOCEm:((::staring at Jenni::))

T:Regeneration? ::privately to others.::

OOCEm:((Regeneration?))

OOCJe:((Well, I wasn't getting any help from you!))

AnGuard:::sees the humans are confused.:: She is finished rejecting the liquor from her system. She is sleeping now. Would you care to state her punishment now?

A:::comes in, mad, really, really mad and sees Tobias with others and becomes madder.:: Trillum, what is going on here? Where is my wife? I'd like to have a serious discussion with her now.

AnGuard:But she is sleeping.

A:I don't care! I demand to see her now! Lead me to her cell and make sure the humans don't follow.

T:Who is this impostor?

AnGuard:::looks back and forth between them.:: What's going on here?

T:Guys! What do I do? I can't say I'm Ax without getting him arrested! Help!

All H:::shrug::

AnGuard:I'm going to have to see some ID.

A:Alright.

AnGuard:::pulls out a little machine that detects special chips in their heads, like translation. Waves it over Ax's and Tobias's heads. Ax is positive. Tobias's is negative, and he is put into a collar and put in a cell with the humans.::

M:"Great. Just great."

R:::throws herself against the cell numerous times.::

T:::comes over and grabs her arm.:: Rachel, stop it. Ax will come and get us out.

K:"How do you know that?"

C:"Katrina's right. Ever since Quan came, Ax has been ... different ... How do we know he'll come?"

T:Because ... ::smiles.:: I can't demorph. And I don't think Ax wants me stuck in his body ...

OOCAl:((::now to Ax and Quan.::))

AnGuard:::opens cell to Quan's cell.:: Quantana, you have a visitor.

Q:Go away, I don't feel good.

AnGuard:Quantana, Aximili is here to see you.

Q:Didn't you hear me? Go away!

A:Quantana.

Q:::freezes at the sound of his voice.:: What are you doing here, Aximili?

A:What are you doing going out and drinking like this? ::is concerned now, seeing the state she is in.::

Q:::hangs head in shame and sways a little bit.:: I-I am sorry I have shamed you, Aximili.

A:::takes her by the shoulders to steady her.:: I know you are. But you not only shamed me, but I think the one who is filled with the most shame is me. What you did was wrong and you need to be punished. But I think you are punished enough.

Q:::begins to cry softly.:: I truly am sorry, Aximili, but I have dome something so terrible- ::is cut off by a big sob.::

A:::holds her and strokes her head, as she lays her head on his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.:: No. It is my fault. I left you when I shouldn't have. It's just that - I love you so much, that I don't want to loose you and so I became ... defensive.

Q:::sniffles:: No. It's not that. It's something I must tell you that's very important. I-

A:Not now, Quantana, let's just get the others and go home to my scoop.

Q:::sniffles and nods:: All right. ::the two of them walk out of the cell.::

OOCEm:((::to the humans.::))

All:::having decided that they are so desperately bored, the Animorphs are going through Marco's pockets, looking for something interesting.::

K:::holds up ... something.:: "Marco, sweetie, what is this?"

M:"A sandwich."

R:"A green sandwich?"

Mi:"How old is that?"

M:::takes the sandwich from Katrina and takes a bite.:: "Hmm ... " ::chews thoughtfully.:: "I'd say ... oh, about, 3 or 4 years."

All:::everyone backs away from Marco slowly.::

M:::Stares at the sandwich.:: "I have the feeling I'm going to regret that later ..."

C:"Oh! I have a craving for iced tea!"

OOCJe:((Yeah, me too ...))

Ky:::pulls some out, along with many guns.:: "Here."

T:Guys, I have twenty minutes left.

K:"I wish I could remember how Quan got that thing off last time ..."

OOCEm:((Patience is a great virtue Jenni ... Learn it!))

C:"I think she pushed some button ..."

All:::everyone stares at the button on the collar around Tobias's neck.::

R:"This button?" ::pokes it, collar falls off.::

T:Well, that was a brilliant insight on our part. ::demorphs.::

OOCJe:((Stop steal my quotes!))

J:"Alright guys, morph-" ::is cut off as Ax and Quan walk up tot the cell, Quan's face is tear-stained, Ax's is ... expressionless. As usual.::

M:"Ax! Dude, get us out of here, man."

A:::to Tobias:: Why did you morph me?

T:"Well, we weren't sure when you would be back, so ..."

R:"We tried to rescue Quan."

A:::looks around:: Where are Jaina, Leehara, and Clovis? ::unlocks cell, all Animorphs walk out. Oh yeah, Quan is staring blankly, and Ax's tail is twined around hers, kinda like an arm-around-shoulder-half-hug sorta thing.:: Well?

C:"Ax ..."

J:"The Yeerks got Lee and Clov."

M:"Again."

A:::silent for a few moments, then speaks.:: What about Jaina?

R:"She was sent on some mission."

K:"On a Dome ship."

Ky:"Yeah, something about the Skrit Na."

T:"But she'll be back soon."

Mi:"Hey, guys?" ::all turn to look at her.:: "What happened to that Resdent guy?"

Q:::head jerks up.::

A:::bristles at name.:: He was found abusing some females ..... He was taken away on a Prison ship.

Q:No! We need to rescue him!

A:::becomes stern:: And why should we, Quantana?

Q:I ... um ...

OOCEm:((Knee ... pain ... tired ... Why the hell did I come to school today? ... ow, pain .... everywhere ... can't ... sim ....))

OOCJe:((Psycho.))

A:If it means that much to you, Quantana, we'll go in the morning. Come on, we can stop by my scoop.

OOCAl:((Doesn't this sound familiar?))

OOCJe:((Heh. Page 82.))

OOCEm:((Heh ... heh ... ow ...))

All:::everyone watches as Quan and Ax prance away into the scoop.::

OOCEm:((Heh ... prancing ... ow ...))

OOCJe:((Umm ...))

J:"Hey, where's Tobias?"

All:::everyone looks around.::

K:"Hey, good question."

OOCEm:((Yes it is ... what did you do with my character, Jenni?))

C:"Hey! Where's Rachel?"

M:::mutters:: "Now we know where Tobias is ..."

OOCEm:((::sigh:: I felt that coming on ... Put the dice down, Jenni ...))

OOCJe:((Dice, dice, dice ... ::bounces dice off floor.::))

K:"Hey, where are we supposed to live for two years?"

OOCAl:((Stupid doctor, stupid sweetheart, stupid game, stupid Jenni. Grumble, grumble, grumble. Yes, I am bitter! I'm going to shoot them all! ::takes out an assault rifle and shoots the doctor, the sweetheart, and Jenni.:: DIE!))

OOCJe:((::jerks head up:: Die? I have a die! Dice, dice, dice! ::bounces die::))

J:"Another good question ..."

OOCEm:((I'm surrounded by idiots ... my knee hurts ... ow, pain ...))

C:"So, what do we do? I want to sit!"

WCLH:We have made a shelter for you. Upon Aximili's request. Let me show you. ::they follow.::

M:"Um ... Where's the roof?"

WCLH:::stares at him blankly:: Roof?

Ky:"Yeah, one of those things that go over these walls ya got here?"

WCLH:Ah. Well then. I'll get them to work on it right away. ::Andalites appears and in minutes, they had a roof built.::

J:"Are they always this fast?"

K:::frowning:: "No ... that's weird."

OOCEm:((What's weird?))

Mi:"What's weird?"

K:"Andalites _never_ build that fast. Where's the data-work, Hispen?"

OOCJe:((Sim, dammit!))

WCLH:Um ... what data-work?

HB:::comes up:: "Um ... sir, we have a slight problem with people bursting into flames ..... It needs to be fixed now, because, well, the Blade ship caught on fire."

WCLH:The what?! Why didn't you fix it?!

HB:"Well ... we're too blonde, sir. You're one of the rare Yeerks without blonde ...."

WCLH:::hisses:: Shut up, you idiot! Do you want to blow our cover? We are Yeerks out on a secret mission to capture the Andalites, and you're ruining it! ::this was all in public thought-speech ...::

All:::everyone stares at him.::

Ky:::thoughtfully:: "Ya know ... some people are stupid ..." ::all slowly back away and morph.::

WCLH:Um ... I said that aloud, didn't I?

HB:::is joined with another Hork-Bajir.::

HB2:::in Scottish accent:: "Aye, that you did, sir. Now the wee ones have run off to morph, that they did, sir!"

WCLH:Inform the highest leader we know!

HB1:"Um ... that would be you, sir."

WCLH:Shit ...

OOCEm:((Um ..... do I want to know about the Scottish accent?))

OOCJe:((No. Sim.))

T,R:::walk in, holding hands.::

T:"What's up, guys?"

R:"And why is everybody morphed?"

J:Do you want the short or long of it?

T,R:"Yes."

Ky:Well, it turns out our friend the War Council Leader here, is a Controller. And Mina still can't morph.

All:::everyone looks at Mina, realizing this is true.::

T:"Well, would it be a good idea to tell someone?"

All:::everyone ponders this.::

J:I guess it would .....

M:::walks over and knocks WCLH out.:: Who wants the Hork-Bajir?

J:Just leave them and come on, they'll incinerate shortly.

HB:::the Hork-Bajir burst into flames.::

M:::picks up WCLH.::

C:Um, guys? ::all stop.:: Where exactly are we going?

All:::everyone stops.::

T:"Um ... to go tell Ax and Quan?"

C:Do we know where they are?

OOCJe:((Alright, sim!))

OOCEm:((It would help me to know what you just simmed, Jaya.))

OOCJe:((Sorry ... um ... Mayra! Yeah!))

OOCEm:((Mayra? Why don't you try Mar?))

All:::everyone stops.::

T:"Um ... their scoop?"

OOCJe:((Alright Mar ...))

C:::shrugs her wolf shoulders:: 'Kay. Lead on.

All:::they meet up with Ax and Quan, who just finished what they were doing. They walk up to the humans, hand in hand.::

A:Hello, everyone.

All:::all humans demorph::

J:"Ax, Hispen is a Controller."

Q:How do you know?

K:"Well, when a couple of Hork-Bajir came up to him and he broadcasted his plans to invade this planet, we kind of got the feeling."

Ja:::Jaina runs up to her parents and see Ax and runs faster.:: DADDY! You're back! ::runs to him and hugs him very hard.:: Daddy! I missed you so much!

A:::Stands there motionless at first, then mechanically puts his arms on her back.:: I missed you too, Jaina.

Ja:::looks over:: Mommy! ::draws her into the hug.:: We kicked Skrit Na butt! ::Ax and Quan see a human boy walking over as well.::

Q:Who's this?

Ja:Oh. This is my new friend, Brian DeVel.

A:::stiffens:: Jaina, you will have to take him back home, better yet, I'll take him home. I will not have my daughter seeing a human boy! This is for your own good, Jaina. My brother died because of those creatures, and I am not going to lose my daughter that way!

Ja:Huh? What are you talking about? Brian's my friend!

B:"Hello, sir ..."

T:"Wait a minute, Ax! You know Elfangor wanted to stay on Earth. And he left anyway, so shut the hell up."

OOCEm:((Sorry, I just felt like yelling ...))

R:::talking at the same time as Tobias:: "Creatures? Excuse me?"

B:::repeating, holding hand out to shake.:: "Hello, sir ....."

A:::deeply considering to cut off his hand. Twitches his tail and Quan notices.::

Q:::quickly takes Brian's hand.:: Hello, young man. Where are you from?

OOCJe:((Anybody besides me wondering how the free Hork-Bajir on Earth are doing?))

OOCEm:((Um ... Oh my God! I think that was part of my plot that I thought of and then forgot a few hundred pages age! Hmmm ...))

B:"Hello, ma'am. I'm from Earth. A place called Northern California in the United States of America."

Q:::smiles with her eyes.:: Yes, I know the place.

B:"Really? You've been to Earth?"

Q:::nods, releasing his hand.::

B:::turns to Jaina.:: You're right, Jaina. Your parents are totally cool!"

Ja:::blushes:: Come on, I'll show you my scoop.

B:"Okay!" ::takes Jaina's hand and they start walking.::

A:::starts to go after them.::

Q:Ax ...

R:"Ah, love is in the air ..."

All:::everyone looks at Kyle and Mina.::

Ky:"What?"

M:"Aren't you two crazy kids married yet?"

Ky:"Well, I suppose now's as good a time as any ... Marco?"

M:::takes a bunch of fireworks out of his pocket.:: "Anybody mind if we start the Fourth of July early? No? Good." ::shoots off the rockets all at once (because it's magically nighttime).::

All:::after the insane burst of very bright fireworks, everyone looks up at the sky.::

J:"Will ..."

R:"You ..."

T:"Marry ..."

C:"Me ..."

M:"Mina ..."

Q:Love ...

K:"Kyle ..."

Ky:::gets on one knee before Mina.:: "I love you, Mina. I always have, and I always will. We've been through so much together, and you've always been there for me. I want to protect you, love you, for the rest of my days. So Mina, my dear, I'd be honored if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?" ::opens a box, containing a red heart-shaped diamond, surrounded by small white diamonds, which dazzles in the moonlight.::

Mi:::crying:: "Kyle ... I don't know what to say ..."

Ky:"Yes would be nice ... heh."

Mi:::smiles:: "Yes. I love you."

Ky:::picks her up and twirls her around, both of them laughing like children.::

All:::everyone applauds::

Mel:::walks on from wherever the hell she has been ...:: "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Ky:::puts Mina down.::

Mi:::still grinning.:: "I'm getting married!"

Mel:"To him?"

Mi:"Yes ..."

Mel:::frowns for a moment, then smiles.:: "Cool, I've finally got my sister, and a brother-in-law."

A:::privately to Quan.:: I wonder what Jaina is doing with Brian. I worry about her.

Q:::smiles, also private:: She's a big girl, Aximili. She'll be fine.

A:::sighs:: I hope so ... If he so much as touches her, he's dead.

Q:Aximili! You wouldn't kill a human boy!

A:::smiles evilly:: Probably not ... but I can torture him, right?

Q:::smacks his arm.:: Aximili!

A:::smiles:: You know, you look so cute when you're mad. ::leans over and kisses her.::

OOCJe:((So kisses are a nuzzle kind of thing ...))

Ja,B:::Jaina and Brian walk back to the others.::

Ja:Daddy, Mommy! I can morph human, see? ::morphs a 11-12-year-old girl wearing a purple leotard, same color as her fur, having green eyes and black hair.::

OOCJe:((Someone describe Brian!))

OOCAl:((Brian ... let me see ... he is an 11-12-year-old boy, with sandy brown hair and brown eyes.))

OOCJe:((OH!))

B:::grins:: "I helped her get it."

A:::doesn't like this one bit.::

Q:That's very nice of you, Brian. Jaina! You look beautiful! ::pulls her into a hug.::

Ja:"Yes, but it's very strange and wobbly. Bul!"

M:"You didn't give her any food, did you, Brian?"

B:"No ..."

T:"Good."

B: "Why?

C:"Just trust us."

J:"It's for her own good."

R:"Speaking of food ..."

K:"What are we going to eat?"

Mi:"Does anybody known when the last time we ate was, anyway?"

All:::everyone stops to think about this.::

Ky: "Tobias and Rachel's wedding, I think ..."

M:"Wow, that was over 100 pages ago, no wonder I'm so hungry ..."

Mi:"Why are you hungry? You had a sandwich!"

M:"Oh yeah ... but-" ::throws up::

C:::throws up:: "Sorry." ::throws up again:: "Morning sickness." ::continues to throw up::

R:::throws up:: "Uh oh." ::throws up again and again.::

Q:::throws up through her hooves.::

J:"Um ... either Cassie, Rachel, and Quan also had a bite of that sandwich ..."

T:"Or Rachel, Quan and Marco are all pregnant ..."

M:"I'm pregnant! Oh, I'm so happy ..."

K:::turns to Marco.:: "Um ... you are the male of your species, right?"

M:"I don't know. Let me check." ::goes into the house and comes back out.:: "Nope. I'm a male. God! You guys can't take a joke!"

A:Quantana, I suggest you make an appointment with the clinic. Who knows, perhaps we could actually have a child on the homeworld! ::mutters.:: For once.

T:"Rachel, I think you should go with her."

R:::looks queasy and nods, leaning on him.::

OOCEm:((Heehee, I'm typing the simming on the typewriter! Coolness ...))

C:"This isn't strange or anything, I mean we all got married one right after each other, now we're all having kids together! It's typical."

M:"Yeah, we really need lives...."

Q:::panicky:: I don't want to go to the doctor!

A:Why not? ::worried:: Quantana, if you want a healthy child, you should go. Honey, ::puts hand on her side:: Think of the baby.

Q:I ... I'm just sick, okay?! I'm not pregnant!

R:"Um ..." ::throws up:: "I'm pretty sure I am ..." ::throws up again::

Q:::sighs:: I'll go with Rachel. But only for support!

All:::at the clinic::

An:::an Andalite comes up to Rachel:: Rachel, Dr. Kaia will see you now.

K:"Kaia? That's my mom!"

OOCEm:((What is Katrina doing there? And do you think we should have told her mom when she got married and had a kid? Or did she already know? ... Tobias, Rachel, Cassie and Jake too! Geez ...))

An:::looks closer:: Katrina? It is you! How have you been?

K:"Sabolin? I've been fine! What about you and your wife?"

An:All is well. Your mother told me you have a mate, and a son as well! You look wonderful! ::turns to Rachel:: You can go with Mystre. Quantana, I'll like you to come with me. ::motions Quan to follow, Rachel goes with the M person.::

R:::Rachel is sitting on a table, wearing a gown.::

Mys:Well, Rachel, I have some good news and some bad news.

R:"Great ..."

Mys:You are pregnant, but ...

T:::panicked:: "What? No buts, what's wrong?!"

OOCEm:((Yes, Jenni, what is wrong?))

OOCJe:((Um, um ... Ali! What's wrong?))

OOCAl:((Nothing! I'll handle it later!))

Mys:Your wife has a slight allergic reaction to what you call a "crocodile." So, you cannot morph those creatures. Also, since you're at such a young age, you cannot morph at all, for that matter.

R:::lets out a sigh of relief.::

OOCAl:((::Quan and An. Dr.::))

Dr:Quantana, I wan tot congratulate you, twice.

Q:Twice? Why?

Dr:You are to be expecting twins. But, they both do not have the same father .....

Q:Uh oh ...

A:What do you mean?!

OOCEm:((Oh sure, leave this to me, jackasses ...))

Dr:Well, one is your child, but the other ....

A: ::guessing:: Resdent? ::turns to Quan:: You slept with Resdent!

Q:We were drunk ... I tried to tell you, but you wouldn't listen!

OOCJe:((Again with the dysfunctionalism.))

A:Is it at all possible to get rid of Resdent's child?

Q:Aximili! No! I will keep them both! ::bursts out crying, sinking to her knees.::

Dr:Yes. We can do it now, if you wish.

A:I do.

Q:No!!!

OOCEm:((The two of you are SO lucky that Nicole is not here, but I will have nothing to do with this ...))

OOCAl:((Alright ...))

Q:::begging on her knees:: Aximili, please! Please don't make me do this! Please! I can't lose a child! No!

A:::stands there, motionless, as the doctor puts Quan to sleep, or out. Then she is carried out. He goes out and waits with the others.::

OOCAl:((::two hours later::))

Dr:::comes out:: Aximili, your wife is finished. You wife wishes to see you.

A:::goes and finds his wife crying softly. In her arms is a blanketed bundle, of the baby.::

OOCJe:((Um ... what just happened here?))

OOCAl:((Ax made Quan have an abortion of Prince Resdent's kid. So now there's only one.))

OOCEm:((You are evil, Ali, be very happy I'm not Nicole ... ON another note, what is this bundle in Quan's arms?))

OOCAl:((The dead baby. Now stop asking me questions and start simming!!))

A:Are you all right?

Q:::stares at baby, doesn't respond.::

OOCEm:((You know what would be really evil? If it turned out that the doctor made a mistake and both kids were Ax's .... man, I've been spending too much time with Ali ...))

OOCAl:((You must learn the ways of the Dark Side, Emily.))

A:Quantana, answer me. ::puts his hand on her shoulder. She jerks away at his touch.:: Quantana, please, speak to me. I'm sorry.

OOCJe:((No, no! The kid they killed was Ax's, and Res's is still living! I think Quan is a slut.))

Q:::whispering:: Murderer.

A:Wh-what do you mean?

OOCEm:((You should know Jenni, she's your character ...))

Q:You killed your own child ...

OOCJe:((Um ... what are you implying?))

A:No, I got rid of Resdent's. The imposter, the idiot, the jerk, the - ::is cut of by Quan.::

Q:No, Aximili! Look at him! ::Ax sees a perfect likeness of him in the dead baby.:: This is yours. ::music! ::dum, dum, duuuuuum!::

OOCEm:((Jenni, I liked my plot better ... and I'm not implying anything .....))

A:But ... I told them ...

Q:They made a mistake! You killed your own son! ::bursts out crying, holding the baby closer.::

A:::stands there, dumbfounded.::

OOCJe:((So ... who's going to tell Nicole about his? ... 'I'll never forget how you brutally knocked off 15 people, don't ever change, Trumpy!))

OOCEm:((Tommy, are you there? Tommy! Can you hear me? Can you feel me near you?))

A:I'm going to kill him! ::punches wall::

OOCEm:((Ax is taking his anger out on the poor defenseless wall ...))

A:::punches wall again. Then there is a sickening CRACK! as he breaks his arm:: Ahhhhh! ::clutches his limp arm, just hanging there.:: Ahh! Ow! Damnit! Ow!

Q:::remembers the time he broke her arm:: Now you know how I feel.

OOCEm:((Um ... I missed something there, didn't I?))

A:Ow ... pain ...

Q:::sighs:: Stop moving around, you'll only make it worse ...

A:Ow!

Q:I told you to stop moving around! It will only make it worse!

A:::near tears:: But it hurts! It really, really, really hurts! The least you could do is get a doctor!

Q:You are such a baby ... ::sighs, she can't stand to see him hurt.:: Doctor to room 13, please.

OOCJe:((Isn't that Martin Sheen's kid? Hey, who isn't? Ya've got a point there.))

A:::one hour later a doctor comes in.:: About time. ::mumbles::

R:::meanwhile, in yet another movie...:: "So, will it be a boy or girl?"

Mys:Do you wish to know? Because I already know. I knew from the start. We do have that kind of equipment, you know.

OOCAl:((God, she likes to brag!))

OOCEm:((Oh no ... decision time ... Girl or boy ...?))

R:::exchanges glances with Tobias::

T:"Do you want to know?":

R:::turns back to doctor:: "What is it?"

Mys:It is female. ::but since this is an evil doctor, she won't tell them they'll have a miscarriage.:: Mua ha ha! ::privately::

OOCEm:((Um, excuse me? Wasn't that CASSIE!?))

OOCJe:((We changed our minds.))

R,T:::hug each other, proud to be parents::

All:::jumping to movie, uh, D! With Kyle, Mina, Melissa, Katrina, and Marco.::

OOCEm:((You can't change your mind about my characters, jackasses! There's a reason that they are my characters, ya know!))

OOCJe:((;-).))

Mi:"But how can we be married on an alien world?"

OOCJe:((I REMEMBER MY PLOT!))

OOCEm:((Not simming until someone fixes the miscarriage thing.))

OOCJe:((Okay.))

R:::trips as she feels a sharp pain in her womb.:: ((159)) "Ah!"

T:"Rachel!"

Mys:Emergency! Emergency! I have a code 53! Repeat, a code 53!

OOCEm:((That's not what I meant and you know it! Also if she had been having a miscarriage before then she might have noticed!))

R:::2 hours later:: "NOOOO!"

OOCEm:((Are you happy now? I'm not simming!))

OOCJe:((You will. It is your destiny!))

OOCEm:((Yeah, no.))

R:"I can't believe you guys don't have cable!"

Mys:Sorry, ma'am. But at least your baby is okay.

OOCJe:((We had plots. What happened to them?))

OOCEm:((Thank you.))

R:::smiles:: "That's a relief ..."

OOCEm:((How are you tying in your little plot, Jenni?))

OOCJe:((You'll see.))

T:"Come on. Let's go find Jake and the others." ::they leave::

OOCEm:((Hope you're happy now Jenni, I'm depressed now ... ::sigh::))

A:OW!

All:::everyone hears Ax thought-screaming.::

OOCAl:((Nothing to report.))

All:::everyone collides in the doorway of Quan's hospital room::

Q:::holding her ears:: Why must you do this here?

A:Well it hurts! OW! ::Finally, the doctor got his arm in position, in a cast, in a sling.::

Dr:There you go. It was a nasty break, but it should be well in 3-4 weeks.

A:3-4? No, I don't think so. I have other things to do! I can't have my arm in this, this thing! ::moves arm:: Ow!

Dr:Well, that's too bad.

Q:::smirks::

Mi:"What happened?"

Q:Don't ask ...

Mi:::asks::

Q:::explains::

Mi:::thanks::

OOCJe:((In a tribute to NCS06, Todd Solo, Coopra6000, KIDD BH.))

Mi:"Quan, what are Andalite weddings like?"

A:::mutters:: A male's worst nightmare.

Q:Well, marriages are usually by betrothal ...

J:"Hey, where is Resdent?"

All:::everyone stares at him::

C:::takes his hand:: "Jake, sweetie. Resdent has been in jail for over 30 pages now, where have you been?"

J:::grins:: "With you ..."

C:"Oh yeah ..." ::smiles and kisses him::

Ky:"Ya know, as fascinating as this is ... I have a wedding to plan, people!"

Mi:"But we can't have the wedding until I go back to Earth! I have to find someone, and we can't have the wedding without her! Or my parents."

OOCEm:((Does Kyle have parents?))

Mel:::who's magically there:: "Our parents are Controllers dear, you really want them at your wedding?"

Mi:"But there are other people I want to be there ..."

K:"Like who?"

OOCJe:((Emily, are you drunk? What's wrong with you?! Who's Kyle's sister?!))

Mi:"Well, the woman who raised me. Her name is Loren Fangor."

All:::everyone stares at her, then at Tobias as the room falls silent::

M:::quietly:: "Dun, dun, duh ..."

Mi:"What?"

T:"Mina, Loren Fangor ... is my mother ..."

Mel:"And the plot thickens ..."

Mi:"But ... that's impossible! She would have told me! She never said ..."

T:"She left me when I was just a baby."

R:::narrows her eyes at Mina:: "Loren left Tobias for Mina ..."

Mi:"No, that's not right! She would have told me if she had a son!"

T:"I was sent to my aunt and uncle's because of you!"

Mi:"How is that possible?!"

Alf:I THINK I CAN HELP HERE.

All:::groans::

Alf:OH, SHUT UP AND LISTEN! NOW, WHEN ELFANGOR LEFT, LOREN DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THE YEERKS. SHE KEPT WATCH ON CHAPMAN, AND MINA WAS BORN A YEAR OR SO AFTER TOBIAS. WHEN MINA WAS TWO, THE YEERKS CAME BACK AND INFESTED CHAPMAN AND HIS WIFE. LOREN COULDN'T LET THE INNOCENT CHILD MINA BE INFESTED, SO SHE SAVED HER. ON THE RUN, SHE NEVER HAD TIME TO GO BACK FOR TOBIAS. SHE THOUGHT HE WOULD BE SAFE WITH HIS AUNT AND UNCLE. ANYWAY, SHE RAISED MINA, AND TOLD HER ABOUT HER PARENTS, BUT NOT ABOUT THE YEERKS. SO, WHEN YOU WERE ALL TRANSPORTED TO THAT PLANET, MINA WAS LEFT ON EARTH WITH KYLE!

Mi:::keeps shaking her head:: "No! She would have told me if she had a son! We were always on the run, yes, but ..."

T:"You," ::points an accusing finger:: "You took my mother! My life, my loneliness ... all caused by you!"

Q:Tobias, I'm sure that's not what happened ...

T:"No! My mother never loved me! Just like my father!" ::storms off::

A:::when Tobias is gone:: I'm sure Elfangor loved him ...

Q:::smacks him:: Oh just stop protecting your brother!

A:::mutters:: Bitch. ::walks home::

Mi:::crying:: "I didn't know! She never told me ... I'm sorry, so sorry. Oh, why didn't she tell me?!" ::runs after Tobias::

T:::is crying as morphing to red-tailed hawk::

Mi:::comes in and doesn't see Tobias. Kyle comes up behind her and puts his arm around her shoulder::

Ky:"You okay?"

Mi:"Oh Kyle!" ::bursts into tears and buries her head in his chest, as he wraps his arms around her.:: "How could I have been so cruel? I took Tobias away from his mother! How could I have dome this to him! I did this!"

Ky:::kisses the top of her head softly:: "It's not your fault. It's okay." ::strokes her head as Mina sobs::

OOCAl:((Well, Jenni, you wanted me to write certain things, and now I did. This is almost true, only I was sitting, and I said "How could I do this? I did this to myself."))

OOCJe:((Hehehe.))

Ky:::sighs:: "I need to go talk to Jake about this. Come on."

Mi:"No ... I just want to be alone for awhile."

Ky:::feels helpless, but leaves::

Mi:::sits in silence for a few moments, then stands:: "I wish I could go back in time and change all this!" ::suddenly, a laugh is hear:: "Who's there?!"

Drode:::appears:: "I've been waiting for you to say something like that!"

Mi:"Who are you? What are you?"

Drode:"I am Drode. Servant of the great and wonderful Crayak. Crayak has great powers."

Mi:"What is this? The Little Mermaid?"

Drode:::looks puzzled::

Mi:::shakes her head:: "Never mind. So ... is this Crayak guy good?"

Drode:"Of course! He wants to help you very much!"

Mi:"How?"

Drode:"To go back in time."

Mi:::looks uneasy:: "Maybe I should check with Jake, first ..."

Drode:::angry:: "You are just like the rest! Always relying on Jake, the Fearless Leader! It's like you don't even know how to run your own life!"

Mi:"I do too know how!"

Drode:"Then prove it! Go back in time and you can change."

Mi:"Loren taught me to take care of myself ... so I'll do this my way." ::deep breath:: "Take me back, Drode."

Drode:::cackles:: "You're not as weak as I thought! You poor unfortunate soul!" ::claps hands::

Mi:::on Earth, same time. Tobias was raised by Loren, Katrina and Kyle aren't there. Ax and Quan aren't married or have kids, they're still in school, Lutmash and Estrid are there. Jake and Cassie are the same, Elfangor's there with Loren and Tobias. Marco's there and so on and so forth. Visser Three is still there. The kids don't have morphing power, but Tobias does. Mina is a Controller, Melissa isn't. Marco's mom wasn't ever a Controller, only Tobias remembers anything. Oh. The Andalites and humans live together to fight the Yeerk's not-so-secret invasion.::

T:"What the ... Mom?! Elfangor?!"

Loren:"Hi honey. How was your day at school?" ::kisses him::

Elf:Hello, Tobias.

T:"Hi ..."

A:::runs in:: Elfangor! Elfangor! I passed! I passed my first mathematics test without cheating! ::pauses:: Much.

Q:::follows him in house and hooks her arm in his::

OOCJe:((Hmm ... this could work very nicely. Yes ... so all our main Andalites except the kids are there ... what about Alloran?))

T:"What's going on? What am I doing here?" ::turns to Elfangor:: "What are you doing here?"

OOCAl:((He's Visser Three.))

Elf:::shocked:: What do you mean 'what are you doing here?' I'm your father! I live here!

Loren:"Tobias, honey, are you feeling alright?"

A:Isn't Tobias always sick? ::Elfangor kicks Ax's left hind leg:: Ow!

OOCJe:((Some human children have been appointed as messengers for Andalites.))

J:::runs into the house:: "War Prince Elfangor! You're need at the battle headquarters!"

T:"Jake, what's going on?"

J:::bows:: "Hello, Prince Tobias, Warriors Ax and Quan, Loren." ::turns back to Elfangor:: "We have located Yeerk ships entering orbit, again."

Elf:Very well, Jake. Go on, get my ship ready.

J:::salutes:: "Yes, sir!" ::runs off::

Elf:I'm off. Goodbye. Aximili, be careful fighting Lutmash. Loren, I love you. Tobias, be good. ::runs out::

A:::looks down at Quan:: You wanna go for a walk?

Q:Sure! ::they leave::

T:::turns to Loren:: "Mom, what's going on? Why am I on Earth?"

Loren:::laughs gently:: "Tobias, you have a wild imagination. You live on Earth, dear. And I'm getting supper ready. Looks like it's just going to be you and me for dinner." ::sighs as she opens up the fridge and Tobias is horrified to see nothing but green food, like lettuce and water.:: "Tobias? Can you grab that bowl for me?" ::points to a big glass bowl on the table::

T:::still shocked, hands her the bowl:: "Mom ... refresh my memory. What's happened with the fighting with the Yeerks since I was born?"

Loren:::looks at him strangely:: "Well, honey, you had gym today, did you hit your head?"

T:"Yeah ... yeah." ::slowly remembered the conversation Mina had with someone he could not see or hear:: "Um ... Mom, I need to go out."

Loren:::opens her mouth, but a beeping comes from a console::

Voice:"Prince Tobias? You're needed at Surveillance, sir."

T:"Why?"

Voice:"Sir, you know I can't say that over the com."

T:"Oh ... right ... I knew that."

OOCAl:((::at the Surveillance::))

An:::rushes up:: Prince Tobias! One of the Yeerk sensors are missing! Someone named 'Mina' came and she wasn't seen after the Yeerk sensor disappeared.

T:"Mina? Where is she?" ::_come to think of it, where's Katrina and Kyle?_ he thinks.::

An:We do not know, sir. We couldn't seek her out because at the time when the sensor was stolen, the fire alarm was activated.

R:::walking up:: "She couldn't have done it alone. Who ever helped the Yeerk escape is still here."

T:"Rachel!"

R:"What?"

T:"Rachel!" ::runs over and hugs her::

R:::pushes him off:: "What do you think you're doing?!" ::to the Andalite:: "I think we found our Yeerk. Get him scanned." ::two Andalites come up and drag him away.::

An:Sorry, Prince Tobias. We'll get you freed soon.

T:"I'm not a Controller! Get off! Alf, get me out of here!"

Alf:SORRY, BUD, I CAN'T. THIS WAS MINA'S DECISION.

T:"What? What decision?"

Alf:THE DECISION TO GO BACK IN TIME, TO GIVE YOU BACK YOUR MOTHER. SHE DID NOT REALIZE THAT BY DOING THIS, EVERYTHING WOULD CHANGE, INCLUDING HER FREEDOM.

OOCAl:((::I got this itching to go see Ax and Quan in their prime. So, to Ax and Quan.))

A,Q:::Ax and Quan are walking hand in hand in the park::

A:You know I love you, don't you? ::gives her hand a squeeze::

Q:::smiles with eyes up at him:: Of course. And I'd do anything for you, Aximili. ::sighs:: These humans are so bothersome.

A:That they are. Wanna go to our 'special place'?

Q:::giggles:: Yes!

OOCJe:((And where would that be?))

OOCAl:((It's a secret.))

A:::leads Quan into the woods, to a place with a sparkling blue lake with a waterfall. There're many trees, almost like a painting. Ax picks a flower and hands it to Quan.:: This flower is beautiful and delicate, but it does not compare to you. You're in my mind all the time, which takes away from my studies. But it's all worth it for you.

Q:::touches a tree:: This tree is hard and serious, well-rooted. It's beauty is majestic, rivaled only by you. My love for you grows taller than a tree every day.

A:::pulls her closer:: You wanna morph human?

Q:::smiles shyly:: It's forbidden, you know.

A:So? Who's gonna catch us? ::begins to morph human::

Q:::laughs and also morphs:: "What shall we do? Oo. Duh-o?"

A:"Oh, I don't know. Maybe something like this?" ::leans down and kisses her on the lips. Still kissing, Quan puts her arms around Ax's neck as he tightens his grip on her around her waist. Deep in the moment, Ax gently slides his tongue into Quan's mouth. Safe in Ax's arms, she surrenders herself into his arms. Soon, they fall onto the grass, caught up in the moment::

Lut,Estrid:::suddenly, Lutmash and Estrid walk in::

Lut:Humans?!

Estrid:In Andalite territory?!

Q:::jumps up from under Ax:: "Lutmash?! Estrid?!"

OOCAl:((Okay. This is bad. 1) Andalites are forbidden to morph human, and 2) Andalites aren't allowed to show deep emotion for each other.))

OOCJe:((Not good at all.))

Lut:These are Andalite woods. You humans need to stay in your houses and cities!

A:::angry:: "Well, what if we are Andalites?!"

Q:::whispering warningly:: "Aximili ..."

Estrid:Aximili?!

Lut:Quantana?!

Q:"Uh-oh ..."

Estrid:Boy, are you two gonna get it ... ::Estrid grabs Quan and Lutmash get Ax::

Lut:Yeah, it may even go to the Sen-gress Council!"

OOCJe:((The Sen-gress Council is humans, political and military, and Andalites. Sen = Senate, -gress = Congress, and Council = War Council.))

A:::demorphs:: Let me go! You can't tell them! Quantana does your homework, and I can tell!

Estrid:So? She does yours, too!

Q:::nervously:: "We won't really go before the Sen-gress Council ... will we?"

A:Of course not, Quantana. They're just bluffing. Come on, demorph. ::privately:: The SGC has enough on their hands with the Yeerk stealings, so they won't bother with us.

OOCJe:((I seem to have this ... thing for guys with long, curly hair. Kaleb, Iolaus (the young one), Angus, Blair ... so I've decided Kyle has long, curly hair. Brown. Yes.))

All:::alright, since Emily probably doesn't care about Ax and Quan, we'll go to Tobias and Rachel.::

OOCEm:((God, the plots you guys come up with when I'm not around ...))

T:::they have locked Tobias in a cell and are scanning his brain::

An1:He has no Yeerk, sir.

OOCJe:(('Scan for lifeforms, Data.' 'Yes sir. ::pause:: I just ... love scanning for lifeforms. You tiny little lifeforms, you precious little lifeforms ... Where are you?'))

R:::frowning:: "Let him go ... but keep track of where he goes.::

An2:Shall I alert War-Prince Elfangor?

R:"No, Elfangor has enough to worry about. Leave Tobias to me." ::waves a hand:: "Leave us."

An:::all Andalites leave::

T:::looks up when Rachel walks in:: "Rachel ..."

R:::sighs and glances around:: "Tobias, what are you doing? You know we can't talk in public. They'll get suspicious."

T:::stares at her:: "What are you talking about, Rachel?"

R:"They can't know that we're involved, or we'll both be fired."

T:::sighs in relief:: "Involved ..." ::mutters:: "It's nice to know some things never change."

R:::looks at him strangely:: "What?"

T:::shakes head:: "Nothing ..." ::glances around then leans over and kisses her:: "So ... what do I work as, again?"

R:::laughs:: "Did you hit your head or something?"

T:"I'm starting to think I did, actually ..."

R:"Well, you fight the Yeerks, and I help keep the city safe." ::scowls::

T:::chuckles:: "That's my Xena, always one for a fight ..."

R:::looks confused::

T:::hesitates:: "Rachel, is it weird here to you at all?"

R:"What, the cell?"

T:"No, I mean, your life. Does anything seem, I don't know, strange?"

R:"You mean aside from the fact that we're supposed to be married? And that we're supposed to be on the Andalite homeworld with Jake, Cassie, Ax, Quan, Marco, Katrina, Kyle, and Mina?"

T:"You remember?"

R:"No, the little birdy controlling our lives, Cinnamonanium, told me." ::totally serious::

Jac:::suddenly, a voice is heard:: "I heard that! Now I shall remove your spleen! With my spoon!"

Jai:"These waffles are spleenerific!"

T,R:::both look up at the voices and see Jaina and Jacen standing on the ceiling.::

T:"Who are you?"

Jac,Jai:::looks down::

Jac:"Hey, who are you?!"

Jai:"And what are you doing on our ceiling?"

T:::pulls Rachel out of the way, narrowly missing the glob of maple syrup accidentally dropped from Jacen's waffle::

Jac:"People on the ceiling ... I think I just lost my appetite. Oh wait! Here it is! It's running for Senate, I've got to catch it, be right back!" ::runs out through the wall::

Em/Mara:::pops into existence:: "Jaina Solo! You get down from that ceiling this instant!"

Jai:::turns to Mara:: "Don't you ever go home?"

Em/Mara:"Not without you and your spleen-obsessed brother. Now come on, before your parents think you've been kidnapped again." ::they both proceed to be devoured by waffles::

T:::wakes up with a gasp, staring at the ceiling, wondering why it's covered in maple syrup.::

R:"Tobias! Are you okay?"

T:"What happened?"

R:"I don't know, somebody was talking about spleens ..."

T:::getting back on topic:: "Why is it, I remember and you remember. But no one else does. At least, Jake, Ax, and Quan don't."

R:"I don't know."

OOCEm:((So much to work with ...))

R:"How are we going to fix this?"

T:::considers:: "We have to find Mina, and the others."

R:"Why don't we just change whatever it is Mina did?" ::suddenly, a cackle is heard::

T:::groans:: "I know that cackle ..."

R:"Drode."

Drode:"You all are so predictable!"

T,R:::stare at him::

Drode:"You can't undo what she did, only she can. And she doesn't know it."

T:"Where is Mina?"

R:"What's your problem, Drode? I mean, really."

Drode:"I have no problem. I only serve my master."

R,T:::at the same time:: "Serve my master."

T:"Yeah, get over yourself, Drode."

R:"Where is Mina?"

Drode:"Yeerk territory." ::grins wickedly.::

R:"There's a surprise."

T:"Where are the others? Katrina, Kyle, Cassie ..."

R:"Cassie?" ::looks at him:: "You haven't seen Cassie either?"

T:::shakes head:: "Or Marco. I've only talked to Jake, Ax, Quan, and you."

R:"Well, I've seen Marco, and Kat and Kyle live on the homeworld, but Cassie-"

Drode: ::gleefully:: "Is a casualty of war!"

   [1]: mailto:JenJaina@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com
   [3]: mailto:DragonzFlamez182@aol.com
   [4]: mailto:greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com



	7. Chapter 7

Simming

[The simming Key, the Main Character Key, the Writer's Key, the Disclaimer, the Information on Authors and the Authors' Notes can be seen in parts 1, 2, or 3 of the simming.]

The main writers can be contacted at the following e-mail addresses:

Jenni: [JenJaina@aol.com][1]

Ali: [shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com][2]

Emily: [DragonzFlamez182@aol.com][3]

Nicole: [greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com][4]

Any other e-mails can be obtained by e-mailing Jenni for them.

**__**

WARNING: Please, please, puh-LEASE, people! The only reason we put this under general is because it has a little romance as WELL as humor, so don't read this expecting just one genre! This is sim is mostly totally POINTLESS. Do not read on if you object to swearing or cannot take a joke. If you object to our creative views, do not complain, because:

**__**

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Last time ...:

T:"Where are the others? Katrina, Kyle, Cassie ..."

R:"Cassie?" ::looks at him:: "You haven't seen Cassie either?"

T:::shakes head:: "Or Marco. I've only talked to Jake, Ax, Quan, and you."

R:"Well, I've seen Marco, and Kat and Kyle live on the homeworld, but Cassie-"

Drode: ::gleefully:: "Is a casualty of war!"

* * *

OOCEm:((Jenni, you are horrible ...))

R:::stamps foot impatiently:: "Yes, and I don't want any lip from you. Got it?"

Alf:::meekly:: YES MA'AM.

T:"Have I mentioned how great a mother you're gonna be?"

R:"Yeah, in that reality, remember?"

T:"Oh ... right."

Alf:::takes them back 15 years, when Mina was two. They are in her house, standing next to her bed. The house is oddly empty.::

OOCEm:((Why did we just jump back a couple of years?))

OOCJe:((HELLO! ::knocks on Emily's head:: So they can change what Mina did!))

OOCEm:((Then shouldn't we have gone ... oh ...))

R: ::whispering:: "Well here is one Mina, where's the other?"

T:"I don't know. Where would she go?"

YMi:"Mommy? Daddy?" ::begins waking up, rubbing her eyes::

T,R:::exchange glances and duck out the door::

R:"What are we going to do?"

T:"I think she'll come for Young Mina. We should just wait here ... I think." ::they suddenly hear a noise downstairs::

R:"Hide!" ::hides::

Mi:::creeping up the stairs slowly, reaches the top::

T:::whispering:: "It's Mina."

R:"Oh ..." ::steps out in front of her:: "Mina."

Mi:::doesn't hear, and walks right through Rachel.::

T:"Hmmm ... I don't think that's a good sign ..."

R:"That felt weird." ::touches his arm:: "I can touch you, but Mina can't see, hear, or touch us."

Mi:::from inside room:: "Hello ... Mina."

YMi:"Hi. Where's Mommy?"

Mi:"She's not here right now. Listen, you need to come with me, okay?" ::walks out carrying Young Mina::

YMi:::points to Rachel and Tobias:: "Who are they?"

Mi:"Who are who?"

YMi:"Those people."

Mi:::freezes:: "What do these people look like, Mina?"

R:::frowns and looks at Tobias:: "She can see us?"

YMi:"Yes I can see you, why wouldn't I be able to see you?"

Mi:"Tell me, Mina!"

YMi:"A boy and a girl, with blonde hair-"

Mi:::begins running::

T:"Mina! Wait!" ::they run after her::

YMi:::pulling away:: "He says wait."

Mi:"No, Mina! We have to stop this. Leave us alone, Rachel, Tobias!"

R:"We can't, you can't do this!"

YMi:"They said you can't."

Mi:"No! I'll change everything! It'll be better."

R:"No, it won't! Cassie will be dead ..."

T:"Jade will be a messenger boy ..." ::snickers::

YMi:::relays all this to Adult Mina, extremely confused::

Mi:::falters:: "But I ..."

T:"You need to stop."

YMi:"Stop, Nice-Lady."

Mi:::crying:: "But Tobias ..."

T:"Mina, I don't blame you. Now let her go."

YMi:"The man says he don't blame you."

Mi:"Really?"

T:"Yeah, now you've got to undo all of this."

YMi:"He says yes."

Mi:::stops, putting Young Mina down slowly:: "I have to go now, Mi-mi. You be good for L-for Mommy, okay?"

YMi:::nods solemnly::

Mi:::suddenly, she can see Rachel and Tobias.:: "What just happened?"

R:"We're not sure, but we've got to get out of here."

T:"My mother will be coming for her," ::gestures at Young Mina:: "soon."

Mi:"The Drode said I can't go back without him."

R:::snorts:: "And you believed him?"

Mi:::defensively:: "Yes! Drode helped me. Why shouldn't I believe him?"

T:"Um, because he works for big evil?"

Mi:"Uh?"

R:"The Crayak, he works for the Crayak."

Mi:"Who?"

T:"Never mind. Let's go."

R,Mi:::shrugs, follow him outside::

Mi:"So, how do we get back?"

T,R:::exchange glances:: "Alf!"

Alf:::whiny:: WHA-AT?"

R:"Take us back."

Alf:::proceeds to take them back to the Andalite world. Everyone is there.::

M:::to Katrina:: "...bias says, 'I don't think it's politically correct to call nuts nuts.'" ::they all begin to laugh. Between laughs:: "And ... and then Jake, trying to be funny said 'You have to be nuts to be called nuts.'" ::wild laughter:: "And to make it worse, he repeated it!"

J:::blushes as everyone laughs hysterically::

T,R,Mi:::appear as everyone is laughing::

T:"Hey, what did we miss?"

OOCJe:((Did they notice they were missing?))

OOCAl:((I don't think so.))

A,Q:::pop in, cowering, with Estrid and Lutmash::

Alf:OOPS. ::pops out Estrid and Lutmash::

Q:"Um ... what?"

R:"Cassie!" ::hugs her::

C:"What?"

R:"You're alive!" ::puts hand on stomach:: "And I'm still pregnant!"

J:::looks at her like she's crazy:: "Why wouldn't Cassie be alive?"

C:"Yeah, and why would you not be pregnant?"

T:"Long story ..."

Mi:"Kyle!" ::runs up and hugs him::

Ky:::hugs her back::

Q:::OKAY! She is a female, obviously, with long, really long, long, long, long dark brown hair, um ... pale skin and eyes, let's see ... purple eyes. Yeah. Uh, and she always wears a brown two-piece, bottom is a skirt.:: "Why am I human?"

A:::still remembering, snuggles up to her and takes her hand after morphing human. He has an olive type complexion, brown, short, sorta curly hair and has green eyes. Emerald green.:: "You don't remember?" ::dips her and kisses her::

Q:::smiles:: "Now I do ..."

K:"Excuse me? Would you like to inform the rest of us?"

T:"It doesn't matter anymore."

C:"Um ... Quan, I don't think you're supposed to be in morph ..."

A:"Why not?"

C:"Her twins. They'll be affected by the birth."

Q:::begins to cry:: "It's ... it's not twins anymore!" ::cries harder::

All H:::stare at Ax::

A:"What?"

T:"What did you do now, Ax?"

Q:He made me get rid of Resdent's. ::now demorphed::

A:::now demorphed and mutters:: And the stupid doctors didn't even get the right one.

Q:But ... it wasn't Resdent's, the child was ...

M:"Wait, one was Ax's and one was Ressy's? How unlikely is that?"

Q:::stares at them blankly:: Did we forget to tell you about all this?

J:"Um, yeah. But who's was it?"

A:Mine. It was mine.

M:::whispering:: "That's gonna put a crimp on their marriage."

OOCEm:((Yeah, a single crimp. ::sigh:: I am so tired ...))

K:"They've had plenty of crimps." ::smacks him:: "Now shut up, you're not helping."

M:::hangs head:: "Sorry."

Q:::since she's mad at Ax ...:: I need to go.::

OOCJe:((Hehehe. She's gonna go to Resdent cuz he loves her.))

OOCEm:((::sigh:: Jenni, you're yelling at me for confusing signs? Look at what you just wrote.))

A:Quan! Wait!

Q:::whirls around:: What?!

A:::meekly:: I love you.

Q:::falters, but thinks of the dead child, and the live one he would have dead:: Sure you do. ::gallops away::

All:::everyone stares after her::

M:"Ya know, ever since Quan got here, our lives have been one big problem after another."

K:"More problems than you had before?"

M:"Yeah, and that's the scary thing."

A:::mutters:: Females. Why do we even have them?

J:::morphs tiger:: Alright, women, you're going down in a hole and you're coming up for reproduction only.

OOCJe:((Oh, here we go again. Is he talking to Quan?)

OOCAl:((No, Cassie. We need more paper .......))

OOCEm:((God, not again.))

R:::crosses her arms and stares at Jake:: "Excuse me, dear cousin? I don't think Cassie, Mina, Katrina and I heard you clearly."

C:::sigh:: "Jake snap out of it and demorph."

J:Shut up, woman! I'm in charge!

M:::morphs gorilla:: You tell 'em, Jake.

Ky:::morphs Taxxon:: At long last, we will rule!

T:::morphs lion:: We will triumph!

OOCJe:((Oh ... my ... God ... is it the water again?))

K:"Oh, not again ..."

Mi:::frowning:: "You mean this has happened before? Kyle, what's wrong?))

OOCJe:((Kyle needs more morphs ... Blair ... He's Blair ... ::sighs dreamily::))

OOCAl:((Hey! Kyle's mine! And you can't have him!))

R:"Yeah, it happened before. Don't worry, you'll spend a week in the hole, they'll get bored, and spend another week kissing up to us. No biggy."

Mi:"I don't want to be stuck down a hole!" ::swats all the guys on their noses:: "Bad!"

OOCEm:((Ya know, I knew a girl named Savannah once, she was a bitch ...))

Ky,M,J:::all whimper pitifully::

T:No, men! Be strong! We are the mighty ones! Stand together! We will take them to the hole! ::all the guys morph gorilla because I say they now have gorilla morphs ... well the guys anyway ... they pick up the girls and take them to the very nicely furnished hole chanting:: Take them to the hole! Take them to the hole!

OOCJe:((This is so pathetic.))

R:::kicking Tobias:: "Get off me! I'll show you!" ::Tries to morph elephant, but Tobias is holding her too tight, she cannot grow::

C:"Jake, honey, is this what you really want to do? I mean, what fulfillment will you get?"

K:"You hairy monster, get off me!" ::pauses:: "Argh! You made me drop my M&Ms!"

C:::goes into labor and clutches stomach:: "Ahhh! Jake, it's time!))

OOCEm:((Considering the fact that she just found out she was pregnant like two WEEKS ago!))

J:::stops:: What? ::demorphs, everyone demorphs with him::

OOCJe:((You just be quiet! It's for the sake of the story.))

R,K,Mi:::collective sigh of relief::

C:::collective howl of pain::

R:"Katrina, do you know how to deliver a baby?"

K:"Um ... no."

C:"I'm ... the only one ... Owww!"

J:"Well, who's gonna deliver it then?!" ::suddenly, a pink pig pops into existence::

PPP:"Hi! I'm the Pink Personality Pig! I can help!"

OOCEm:((Oh my God ...))

J:"Um ..." ::thinking 'Just go with it, Jake, weirder things have happened.':: "Do you know how to deliver babies?"

PPP:"Of course! It's in my Personality Piggy Banks."

T:"I got a question, when did our lives become so weird?"

M:"I think it started with the pen." ::frowns and sniffles:: "I miss that pen ..."

Mi:"He must have been nice, for you to have liked him so much, I-"

C:"I'll try to be as diplomatic as possible, but I'm having a BABY here!"

M:::looks down at her:: "Oh, right."

PPP:"Okay, just breathe, you're doing fine."

C:"Oh, really? How would you know? You're a pig!"

PPP:::turns even more pink:: "Well ... do you really want to know?"

All:::everybody turns quiet, including Cassie, and stare at the pig::

PPP:"What?" ::ignores them::

J:::takes Cassie's hand just at a very bad contraction.::

PPP:"Okay Cassie, at the next one, I want you to push."

C:"Ahhh!" ::kid is born as Quan and Res come::

Q:::looks down at Cassie in pain:: Hurts, don't it?

C:::nods head weakly::

Q:Don't worry. Around the 4th kid, you get used to it.

J:::ignores all but Cassie and the baby:: "It's a girl." ::kisses Cassie:: "She's beautiful, just like her mother."

R:"What are you going to name her?"

J:"Hmmm ... we could name her Penny?"

M:::brightens:: "After the pen?" ::hopefully::

C:::thoughtfully:: "Yeah, or we could name her Piggy ..."

PPP:::turns even more pink:: "Well, I ..."

C:::continuing:: "Because of the way her face scrunches up like that, she looks like a pig ..."

R:"No. She'll be scarred for life."

J:"True."

J,C:::suddenly, both of their faces light up and they say the name at the same time:: "Hope!"

K:"Hope?"

C:"Yes, she is the first free human child to be born out here among the stars after the Yeerks were defeated ..."

M:::muttering:: "Because we all know how much that happened before the Yeerks were defeated."

J::ignores him:: "She is the hope for all of us ..."

M:::giggles:: "A New Hope ..."

All H:::all humans break into the Star Wars theme song. Now, back to the Andalites.::

Res:::beaming:: Hello, Aximili.

A:::glares at Resdent:: What are you doing here?

Res:Taking care of the mother of my baby.

A:::sighs:: Quan, I'm tired of doing this with you. Call me when you're ready to be my wife and a mother to our children. ::turns to Jake and Cassie:: Congratulations Prince Jake, Cassie.

All:::everyone stares at him.::

OOCEm:((I was just getting extremely tired of all of it ... Think Ali would be proud?))

M:"Wow, he finally told her off." ::turns to Katrina, whispering:: "I think you owe me five bucks ..." ::there is a quiet rustling as money is exchanged all over the room::

OOCJe:((No! Rewind!))

OOCEm:((No, somebody had to tell Quan off, but if you really want you can have her tell Ax off ...))

OOCJe:((Yes, that would be nice.))

Q:I was drunk! And I wouldn't have to do anything if you would pay attention to me and our children! I mean, you shoved Zanlor off for training, underage! You don't care that Leehara and Clovis are missing and with the Yeerks! You pay no mind to Jaina's first love, and you hardly fight for your honor and freedom! You never do anything anyone asks you to! And don't you tell me I'm being a slut! You have had enough love affairs with Estrid, Delrassi, and who knows how many others! Killing my parents and siblings sure shows your love for me! So don't you blame me for our family problems!

All:::all humans exchange glances and there is more rustling::

K:::to Marco:: "I believe you owe me some money now, dear."

A:So, I've made mistakes, we all have! I admit that! And I've apologized over and over! What will it take to get you to forgive me?

All:::humans stop in mid-money-exchange::

Q:What will it take? Bring my parents back. And my sister and brother. And Leehara, Clovis, Zanlor, and the dead child! Only then could I forgive you! ::runs away tearfully, Res follows after looking at Ax triumphantly.::

Ja,B:::suddenly, Jaina and Brian walk in, Jaina as human.::

Ja:"Hello Daddy! Where's Mother?"

A:::looks down at her sadly:: I don't know Jaina, I just don't know anymore! ::said very dramatically, runs in opposite direction.::

Ja:::looks around, confused:: "Did I miss something?"

B:::takes her hand:: "I think so."

Ja:"Cousin Tobias, what's going on?"

T:::takes Jaina's other hand:: "Your parents are having a little ... spat ..."

Ja:::sighs:: "Again?"

T:"Afraid so." ::frowns and looks her up and down:: "Why are you in human morph?"

Ja:"Oh, I don't know. I just like it. I've been in this morph for awhile, though."

All:::all slowly turn to look at her::

C:"Jaina .. how long?"

Ja:"I don't know. Why?" ::pauses:: "Iy."

T:"Jaina, with morphing there's a time limit of two hours. Did you go over the limit?" ::urgently::

Ja:"Um ... I think so. Why? What happens? Will Daddy be mad at me? I didn't mean to!"

T:::kneels in front of her:: "Jaina, think hard, when did you morph human?"

Ja:::frowns, thinking hard:: "When the sun was over there ..." ::points::

T:::looks up to where she is pointing and hangs head:: "That was three hours ago ..."

All:::everyone is silent::

T:::quietly:: "I'm going to kill Ax and Quan, how could they not tell her about this?"

Ja:::now frightened:: "Why, Cousin Tobias! What's going to happen to me?!?"

T:::memories flood him:: "You ..." ::looks to Cassie for support::

C:"Jaina, do you know what the word _nothlit_ means?"

Ja:"Um ... unchanging, I think."

C:"Well ... that's what you are, a _nothlit_. You're going to have to stay human for a long time ..."

Ja:::fearful:: "How long?"

T:"I don't know, I can't guarantee that you'll ever get your morphing powers back. I didn't get mine back for a very long time ..."

Ja:::teary eyed, looks up at him:: "This happened to you, Cousin Tobias?"

T:::nods:: "Yes, right after the first battle we fought, I was trapped as a bird."

Ja:"Will it start to hurt or anything?"

T:"No, you'll still be Jaina, just in another body ..."

Ja:"How did you become human again?"

T:"Two ... people ... if you could call them that, gave me the power to morph while being human."

Ja:"Would they help me?"

OOCEm:((I don't know, would we?))

T:"Well, they haven't been around in awhile, and one of them is far away now ... I don't know if they can."

OOCEm:((Yes I can Tobias, all you have to do is say the word ...))

OOCJe:((What word?))

OOCEm:((The word ...))

Ja:::starts to cry:: "Am I going to be human forever?"

T:::hugs her:: "I don't know, Jaina, but your parents and the rest of us still love you."

Ja:"I want to be Andalite! I want Mommy and Daddy! I want Leehara and Clovis and Zanlor!"

B:::comforts Jaina, hugging her::

T:::also hugs her::

J:"I can't believe this happened again ..."

C:"I know." ::looks down at Hope and holds her tightly.::

PPP:::squeals:: "Um, did I miss something?"

All:::all look at the pig and realize he is still here!::

Mi:::pokes him:: "I have this sudden craving for bacon ..."

PPP:::squeals and backs away::

K:"How many do you think he'll feed?"

Ky:"I suppose there's only one way to find out ..."

All:::everyone then ignores Mina, Katrina, and Kyle, who are eyeing the Pink Personality Pig hungrily.::

Ja:::is crying still:: "I want my mom!"

T:::sighs and silently curses Ax and Quan::

R:"I'll go find them."

T:::looks at her and gives her a look that says: "Give them hell, Rachel."::

R:::nods back and begins to morph bald eagle::

M:::for some reason, Marco also morphs osprey and goes with her::

K:::trying to be nice, walks up to Jaina:: "Here, honey, have some pork."

Ja:"How? My hoof ..." ::looks at Brian:: "... foot won't eat."

K:"You eat with your mouth."

T:"Do you think that's a good idea?"

K:::looks at Jaina nervously, then down at the pork, the remains of the Pink Personality Pig:: "But I don't want to waste it. Cassie? Do you want some?"

C:::shakes head and backs away, still holding Hope:: "No, I'm a vegetarian."

Ja:"Please can I have some, Cousin Tobias? Bi-us ... Tobias?"

T:::smiles at her playing with words:: "Fine, just stop playing with your words."

Ja:"I am not playing. Ing." ::takes some pork:: "Would you like some, Brian?"

B:"Sure." ::accepts it:: "Ya know, I like you as a human."

Ja:::smiles:: "Really?"

B:"Really."

T:::exchanges knowing glances with Cassie. Softly to Cassie:: "He's going to have a big part in helping her get through this."

C:::smiles:: "So will you."

OOCEm:((Gee Jenni, thanks for stealing my notebook with all my Math homework in it! Leaving me here with no idea what page the homework was on!))

T:::shrugs:: "Nobody else knows what it's like."

C:"Do you think Alf will help her like the other Ellimist helped you?"

T:"I don't know, that Ellimist helped me because he said I was important."

C:"But Jaina is important."

T:"To us maybe, but you never know with the Ellimists, they're fickle creatures ..."

Alf:::pops in:: HEY!

Ja,B:"Ah!"

Alf:OH, SORRY, I ALWAYS SEEM TO SCARE THE LITTLE ONES.

Ja:::hides behind Tobias.:: "What is it?"

B:::hides behind ... uh ... Jaina.::

Alf:GOTTA GO. MY MOM'S CALLING ME. ::pops out::

A:::comes back:: Hey. Did I miss Alf? Hello, Jaina. ::eyes darken.:: Brian.

T:::narrows eyes:: "Ax! Where were you?"

A:Chasing after Quan, as usual, why?

T:::angry:: "Look at your daughter!"

A:::glances at her:: Jaina, why are you hiding behind Tobias?

T:"Ah! Ax, that's not the point!"

A:What is the point?

T:"She's human, Ax! She's been that was for three hours, because someone didn't tell her about the time limit!"

A:::puts tail to Tobias's throat:: What? Are you suggesting she is a _nothlit_? A disgrace to this family like all _nothlits_?

T:::eyes harden and he glares at Ax:: "Gee Ax, I'm sorry I was such a disgrace to you for so many years. And I'm sorry that you're ashamed of your daughter because you were too busy wrapped up in yourself to warn her about the dangers!" ::is yelling now::

A:I did when I sent her to the Academy! It is her own fault for not paying attention!

Ja:"Daddy, will you tell Mother?"

A:::switches tail to her throat:: You will refrain from calling me that name! You are a disgrace, Jaina! You were never meant to be! I hereby disown you. You may go!

Ja:"No, Daddy-"

B:"Get off her!" ::throws himself at Ax::

A:::whips tail blade to his throat::

J:"Ax." ::steps up to him and glares:: "Leave them alone."

All:::Cassie, Hope, Katrina, Kyle, and Mina are standing there, watching all this is shock. The remains of the Pink Personality Pig are forgotten.::

T:::takes Jaina's hand:: "Let's go, guys."

All:::they all join hands, except for Hope who is a baby, and walk out, leaving Ax behind::

Q:::incidentally, they bump into Quan.:: Hey, have you guys seen Ax?

Mi:"Unfortunately ..."

T:"Quan, Jaina is a human _nothlit_ because you and Ax never bothered to warn her about the two hour limit!"

Q:What? Yes I did!

Ja:"Mother, I made Daddy mad ... And he disowned me, and almost killed Brian!" ::bursts into tears:: "I'm sorry, Mother!"

Q:Oh, my baby ... ::gathers her into her arms:: It's okay, it's okay, it's not your fault ...

Ja:"Daddy said it was ..."

Q:::looks up at Tobias, privately:: "He did?"

T:::nods::

Q:Sweetie, that's because your daddy is what we like to call a 'jackass'.

Ja:"Mother, I don't want you and Daddy mad over this ..."

Q:I'm not mad sweetie, it'll be alright, you'll see ...

B:::leaves them, goes to Tobias:: "Um, sir-"

T:"Tobias."

B:"Tobias, I've been wondering ... why can't Jaina go back? To Andalite, I mean."

T:::frowns, wondering if anybody ever told these kids anything.:: "When Jaina morphed to human, she was only allowed to stay that way for two hours. When she went past that time, she was stuck as human, no longer able to morph to anything, much less Andalite."

B:"Can't we do anything to help her? She loved her tail a lot."

T:"I'm afraid not." ::sadly::

B:::hangs head:: "It's my fault. If I hadn't made out with Jaina, she wouldn't be stuck."

OOCEm:((Um, rewind! They are only like, 12!))

T:"Um ..."

Ja:"... I think my stomach hurts ... At least I think it's my stomach."

B:"You're hungry."

K:"I knew she should have eaten the pork."

Ja:"I ate a little ... Well, not really."

Ky:"Here you go, I don't think the supply ever ends ..."

Mi:"That's what you get when you eat a magic pig ..."

Ja:::bites into the pork:: "Wow! Ow! Oh! Oh! What? Wh!"

C:"It's called pork ..."

J:"At least she hasn't had any chocolate yet."

Ja:"Hmm-mm-mhm!"

B:::staring:: "I think she wants more ..."

K:::hesitantly gives her more::

J:"Hey, shouldn't Marco and Rachel be back by now?" ::as if on cue, a trumpet is heard. Suddenly, an elephant comes up, holding Ax high in her trunk. Marco is human, and riding on the back.::

M:"Hey guys!"

Q:Hello. I see you found Aximili. ::coldly::

A:::struggles:: Let me go! I'll have you thrown in jail for this! ::slashes wildly::

R:::rolls her huge eyes:: Sure, Ax ...

T:::chuckles:: "Rachel, didn't we tell you to be nice?"

R:No.

T:::pauses:: "Oh well."

A:Put me down!

R:::drops him::

A:Ow ... pain ... ::gets up::

Q:::holds Jaina protectively::

A:::glares at Quan:: Oh, now don't tell me you're not upset about our daughter throwing herself at this boy and being a _nothlit_ to stay with him.

Q:You're just afraid because your brother did the exact same thing.

A:::is taken aback::

OOCJe:((Go Quan!))

OOCEm:((Ha!))

T:"Wait, stop!"

All:::everyone stops to look at him::

Ja:"I didn't want to be a _nothlit_! I just didn't know!"

B:"And Jaina isn't throwing herself at me! If you had paid attention to her, you might have noticed that!"

A:::ignores Brian. To Quan:: I am not! I hold my brother in high regards!

Q:Yes, but, you have to. I bet if Elfangor wasn't your brother, you would think he's nothing but a fool who was just like Seerow.

A:::turns pale, knowing Quan knows the truth.:: No ... I ... No! ::backs away from Quan, frightened::

OOCJe:((Yes! Go Ali! Go Quan!))

Ja:"Who's Elfangor?"

All:::everybody turns quiet and looks at Jaina::

T:"Elfangor was my father, a great Andalite warrior who gave up his Andalite life to live as a human and be with my mother."

Ja:::quietly:: "Oh ..." ::is still confused:: "What happened to him?"

T:"He died, murdered by Visser Three, trying to give us the morphing power. He is also your uncle."

A:::mutters:: He wasn't a very good father ...

Q:::angry at Ax's remark:: But he loved his family very much!

A:::hangs head in shame::

J:"So, he was a _nothlit_ like me and Cousin Tobias?"

Q:Yes.

Ja:"But if Daddy likes Uncle Elfangor and he's still friends with Cousin Tobias, why doesn't he love me anymore?"

Q:Sweetie, who said he didn't love you anymore?

Ja:::sniffles:: "He did ..."

Q:Did he now? ::angry::

OOCEm:((So tired, no ink left ...))

OOCJe:((Wow, Ax is becoming a wimp lately ...))

Ja:"Yes."

A:I said nothing of the sort!

PR:Aximili! How could you be so cruel?

A:::whirls around:: When did you get here? No, it doesn't matter, you have no right to intervene in the affairs of my family!

PR:It won't be your family for long. Quantana and I are getting married!

OOCJe:((Quan never agreed to that.))

PR:I shall love her always, and care for all her children, regardless of any prejudices you might hold against them!

A:::stops, shocked:: Married?!?

OOCEm:((Married?!?))

Q:::glances at Resdent:: Married?

OOCJe:((Yes! Married.))

PR:Yes! Married!

Q:Did you ever think of asking me?

PR:We are betrothed. Andalite laws demands we be married.

Q:Resdent, stop. I'm already married. I have children with Aximili, and, as evil as he is at times, I still love him!

All H:"Awww ..." ::all look at Ax expectantly:: 

OOCJe:((And I shall not sim further until Ali sims ... for real, too!))

A:What?! ::pause:: Oh. I love you too, Quantana.

All:::look at him sadly::

A:What? I meant it!

PR:::turns to Quan:: I promise that I will love you til the ends of time. I will never leave you or cheat on you. I shall protect you always, and save you children and love them as my own. I will grant you anything you want. Will you marry me?

Q:::looks to Ax::

A:::hangs head and turns away, knowing his love will never be his again::

Q:::softly:: Resdent, I can't just leave Aximili.

PR:::looks shocked:: You are going to dishonor your family and mine?

Q:Never will I dishonor my family! But I don't love you. And I know I love Aximili, even though I'm angry right now.

PR:Quantana, think of your children. Your family's already dead from him. How long will it be before he takes the rest of your children's lives?

OOCJe:((Kids ... Leehara, Clovis ... Zanlor ... NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!!!))

A:::puts tail to throat:: I will never do such a thing! You hear me?! I love my children! It is upon my honor and duty I love and protect them from anything and anyone. ::applies more force:: And I will never let anything happen to my wife. ::coldly::

OOCEm:((How did this whole fight over Quan begin? I'm gonna do something dramatic.))

Ja:::in alarm, tugs at Quan:: "Mommy?"

Q:::is amused by Ax and Resdent fighting over her:: Not now Jaina.

Ja:::shakes head and goes over to Tobias:: "Cousin Tobias?"

T:::looks from Ax and Res, who are still arguing over Quan, to Jaina:: "What is it, Jaina?"

Ja:"Well, I'm not sure if it's very important, but what are those ships over there?" ::points to a dozen Yeerk ships landing::

T:"Oh no ..."

OOCJe:((Thank you! There's Lee and Clovy!))

Mi:"Oh, that's not good ..."

R:"Guys, morph!"

C:"I can't! Hope!"

J:"Cassie, Mina, Jaina, Brain, stay back and behind us!"

R:::begins to morph grizzley::

OOCAl:((Add grizzly to the list. So far, that's:

* Blanket

* Lantern

* Basket

* Grizzly

Keep up the good work, Jenni :) ))

OOCJe:((Shut up and sim! :-P))

OOCEm:((Hehehehe, banklet Jenni? Banklets? Ya know, Mina still can't morph!))

A,PR:::Ax and Resdent are still arguing over Quan!::

J:::morphs tiger:: Cassie, get Hope out of here! Take Mina, Jaina, and Brian with you!

Ja:"No! I'm not going ... Leehara and Clovis are on that ship ..."

T:"All the more reason for you to get out of here!" ::begins to morph::

Ja:"But ..."

B:::pulls Jaina's arm:: "Come on!" ::they go with Cassie and Mina::

Q:Are Leehara and Clovis with them?

J:We'll find out soon enough. ::suddenly, the doors open, revealing a lot, a lot, and even more lots of Hork-Bajir.::

M:We can't fight this many!

K:Definitely need back-up, Jake!

J:Mina! Go grab any Andalites you can find and tell them we need help!

Mi:::runs off as fast as she can::

R:What do we do til then?

M:Pray to God they burst into flames?

HB:::charge out of the dozen ships::

J:Go!

All:::assuming that everyone is morphed by now ... except for maybe Ax and Resdent who are still arguing, they attack the Hork-Bajir troops::

OOCEm:((You know who else is on my list?))

OOCJe:((::sighs:: No, Emily. Who?))

All:::the Animorphs are injured badly, and losing ground fast. Even with the help of Ax and Res, they cannot hold back the swarming masses of Hork-Bajir. Screams are in the air, then ... the Andalites! Lots and a lot and more lots of Andalite! They join the fray and turn the tide of the battle led by a beautiful female::

Q:::meanwhile, Quan has left the battle to go into one of the ship:: Leehara? Clovis? Are you here?

OOCEm:((Yeah, that's brilliant, why doesn't she just paint herself red and yell, "Lick me, all of you!"?))

OOCJe:((WHAT?!?!))

Q:::suddenly dumps bright red paint on herself and marches into the ship, yelling ...:: Lick me! All of YOU!!!

OOCJe:((NO!!!))

All:::rewind::

Q:::morphs to ... something small ... um, fly! And flies into the bridge muttering:: Lick me, all of you ...

OOCEm:((Oh, poor Carter ... can't sim and watch ER at the same time!))

OOCJe:((Get off the licking!))

Q:::when she gets to the bridge, she sees a central chair, in which sits someone she cannot yet see. Flanking it is Leehara and Clovis.::

OOCJe:((Hehehe ... enter Visser Eight. Anybody remember who it is?))

OOCAl:((I have no pencil. Sean took mine. So I'm writing in crayon. Math should be fun.))

OOCAl:((No, Jenni, I do not.))

V8:"Fool! You must keep your control, Leehara!"

L:Yes, Visser Eight. Forgive me.

V8:::Visser Eight turns and reveals ... a young, blonde-haired human girl with glasses.::

OOCJe:((Anybody know yet?))

OOCEm:((Jennifer Eileen *********! The simming is annoying enough at times without your sister! When are we killing her?))

OOCJe:((I thought you bear could use a snack.))

OOCAl:((That bear needs a name ...))

OOCJe:((Yes, he does. Alright! I have nothing to write her, so back to the battle.))

All:::outside, there is chaos.::

OOCEm:((Oh man, remember the last time we wrote that line?))

C:::having put Hope somewhere safe, has stumbled onto the battle field::

RandomHB:"Help! Please, someone!"

C:::kneels beside the fallen HB:: "It's okay, you'll be fine."

RHB:"No ... it's too late ... Grant me a favor ..."

C:"Anything!"

RHB:::points:: "Tell the bee I love him ..." ::dies pointing at the giant bee::

C:::glances at the bee:: "Ummm ........"

OOCJe:((Just had to write it. Okay Ali, do your love scene.))((Fine, don't write. See if I care.))

Res:::fights beside the beautiful Andalite commander::

All H:::have had cover with the Andalites, so they have re-morphed and are healed. They go into battle again.::

Ky:::unfortunately, Kyle did not have time to morph. A Hork-Bajir that has broken through enemy lines is going for Mina.:: "NOOO!" ::jumps in front of a blade that would have killed Mina, taking the blow::

Mi:"KYLE!!!!!"

Ky:::touches his chest and pulls it away, seeing blood, staring at it disbelievingly. Then, he falls backwards into Mina's arms, pulling her down with him::

Mi:"Kyle, no!" ::presses her hands to his chest, trying to stop the gushing blood:: "God, no! Kyle!"

Ky:"Mina ... you have to go ..."

Mi:"No! I won't leave you!"

Ky:"It's too late ... too late for me." ::touches her tear-stained cheek:: "Our destinies must part now, my sweetling."

Mi:::shaking her head, crying:: "No!" ::pushes his long dark locks of hair out of his face and kisses him, long and tenderly::

Ky:"I'll always love you, Mina. You'll always be my lucky star." ::takes one of her bloody hands, the one with her engagement ring, and brings it to his lips shakily, kissing the ring. Then he drops her hand back, and closes his eyes, unconscious, but alive. On his lower lip is a dot of blood, the shape of the heart.::

Mi:"Kyle ... Kyle!" ::holds his hand to her cheeks, but it falls. She thinks her love, the only one who truly loved her is dead. She looks to the alien sky and screams in love, rage, and immense grief, the meaningless battle raging around her::

OOCJe:((So. What do you guys think?))

OOCEm:((I think you just took up like 4 pages for a dramatic love scene ... I'm so proud ... Nicole would be too ... And don't worry, I will top you ...))

Mi:::Mina's scream echoes throughout the battle field, causing everyone to stop in mid-fight::

Mi:::shouts at them:: "See what you have done! See where this pointless war has gotten you!? You have killed the only one who has ever loved me!" ::as if on cue, it begins to rain, soaking them all::

Mi:::pushes wet hair out of her eyes:: "You should all be ashamed! He never hurt anyone!" ::gestures at Kyle, who is lying at her feet in a pool of blood:: "He only loved! That's all he did."

All:::slowly, the Yeerks and the combined human/Andalite army move apart and Katrina approaches::

K:::tearfully:: "Kyle ... my twin brother ..." ::looks up at Mina:: "Mina ..." ::hugs her tightly. Mina and Katrina cry in each others arms for the lover and brother who "died" loving, like he lived.::

C:::examining Kyle:: "Guys! He's not dead!"

K,Mi:::stop crying and look at him::

K:"He's not?"

C:"No, but he will be if we don't get him out of the rain."

Mi:::runs to Kyle and grabs him:: "Pick him up! Go! Don't you let him die!"

A:::sneaks onto the ship and morphs fly:: Quan? ::Ax has, apparently, decided that he wants Quan back::

Q:::is hidden, watching Lee and Clovis:: Ax?

OOCEm:((Oh ... I ... Mulder! Scully's pregnant ... uff ... sith ... grr ... evil CC! Can't talk, so pissed!))

A:::flies up behind her and sees Lee and Clovis:: Who's the new Visser?

Q:A human girl. Why this Yeerk stays with such a week host, I have no idea.

OOCAl:((Jenni, dear, you have the wrong weak. Not week.))

A:Hast du eine Kuli? Ich habe keine Kuli.

Q:Ax, focus. What do pens have to do with anything? C'mon, how do we get our kids back?

OOCEm:((Okay! A: Why is Ax talking in German? And 2: I cannot believe the X-files did that to me! Grrr ...))

A:Ummm ... We get the others and attack?

Q:Okay. ::they go outside, and see the battle has just ... stopped.::

A:Oh man! And I wanted to fight! ::stomps hoof in anger:: ::they are magically demorphed::

A,Q:::walk over to the female commander::

A:Commander, there are two Andalite Controllers aboard that ship. We must attack and free them!

OOCEm:((What's her name?))

OOCJe:((Eyzita-Robursko-Fehlen.))

OOCEm:((Ummm ... okay ...))

Eyz:But ... the battle's over ...

Q:::looks around:: What happened?

Eyz:I'm not sure, exactly. Some girl got up and started yelling ...

A,Q:::exchange glances::

A:Did she by any chance have blonde hair?

Eyz:No, the blonde is over there. This one was a brunette.

Q:Mina?

Eyz:I suppose. She and the black-haired girl and the red-haired girl carried a wounded male off the field. He had long brown hair.

A:Kyle's hurt?

Q:Again?

Eyz:I suppose. But you say we must attack?

Q:Yes.

Eyz:Then we shall.

OOCJe:((Apples, bananas, (surprise, surprise) coconuts, dingo, elephants, Fox Mulder (who should really get together with Scully), grasshoppers, humble prayers, ice cream, Jenni (cuz I'm a hobby), Kyle (because he has long dark hair like Blair), lovin', Mufasa Mangos, nuts (specifically Daphnuts), orangutans, pe-pe, quarkels, raisins, Spike, truffle thong soup, Uranus, Venus, Wookie Cookies, Xander, yodel-lay-he-who, and Zelda!))

OOCEm:((Of course no one has any idea what you're listing except for me, you, Ali and Daphne and Sarah ...! Damn! You had to mention Mulder and Scully didn't you?))

Res:::runs up:: Eyzita!

Eyz:::smiles:: Yes, Resdent?

Q:Resdent?

Res:Quan? Ax?

Eyz:Well, now that we know who everybody is ...

OOCEm:((Fine then Jenni, I'll just be abrupt ...))

Res:::turns to Eyzita and throws his arms around her:: Eyzita! My love! Alas! You have returned!

OOCJe:((Think I'll see if Ali wants to work with it.))

OOCAl:((Okay! Oh, Jenni, it's Xena Xerox copies! And Egzita is spelleg with a "g", not a "y".))

Egz:Yes, Ressy, I am here! ::hugs him tight:: I thought I'd never see you again! I thought you would marry your betrothed, Quantana.

Res:No. She is married to Aximili.

Egz:::nods:: Yes, they deserve each other. I knew they'd be together ever since school.

A:::smiles and bends down to kiss Quan.::

OOCJe:((Sorry. Way to spell 'spelled' wrong. Kiss with their non-existent lips.)) 

A:::walks up to Quan and hugs her tightly from behind:: I love you, Quantana, and I will never let you go.

Q:::snuggles up to him and lays her head on the front of his shoulder and sighs:: I love you too, Aximili.

Egz:Now, let's go save those Andalites!

A,Q,Res:Yeah!

All:::all charge into ship::

V8:::is-::

OOCJe:((Hey! V8 Splash! Cool!))

V8:::anyway, stands and turns:: Andalites! Leehara, Clovis, attack!

Q:::flips tail blade through V8's neck, killing her.::

OOCEm:((Ya know, Daphne keeps killing all our Vissers ... yeah well ...))

OOCJe:((What's up with that?))

L,Cl:::attack the four Andalites::

Q:::hesitates:: ::privately:: Aximili, we can't kill our own children!

A:You can't, but I can. ::attacks::

OOCJe:((NO!))

Q:::only fights in defense:: Aximili, no!

Egz,Res:::so do they::

OOCJe:((No one simming ...))

All:::since the Hork-Bajir are still outside, the grown Andalites easily overpower the children.::

Res:So now what do we do with them?

OOCJe:((20 pages til 666, guys.))

OOCEm:((Evilness ....))

Q:We are going to tie them up for three days, and keep them tied up this time.

OOCEm:((Ummm ... Jenni? You alright?))

OOCJe:((Yeah, Heather just pisses me off.))

Egz:A good plan.

A,Q:Quan picks up Leehara and Ax picks up Clovis and they all go outside, where the Hork-Bajir have been taken away.::

OOCJe:((Why were they there in the first place?))

J:::walking up to them with Rachel, Tobias, and Marco.:: "Hey guys. You can take them to the med faculty. The girls are taking care of Kyle there, and Melissa's watching the kids."

A:We must hurry. The children shall awaken soon. ::they all proceed to go to the medical faculty.::

K:"Hey Melissa, do you have Jeremy?"

Mel:"Yeah, he's right here." ::she proceeds to distribute the numerous children to their various parents::

OOCEm:((Grrr ... can't believe they took Mulder! Bastards ... must stop thinking about X-files!))

T:"Where's Kyle and the other girls?"

Mel:"In the ER."

OOCJe:((Heh.))

OOCEm:((So you're saying that I should start thinking about ER? Hmmm ... I am happy that Carol went to go be with Doug ... Excuse me ... ::slams head on desk repeating:: This is not happening, this is not happening ...))

R:"What happened to Kyle this time?"

Mel:"His chest. They said it was real bad this time."

K:::bites lip and inhales, feeling her twin's pain:: "How bad?"

Mel:"I don't know. They were running, and I heard him cry out-"

K:::breaks into a run, all following her, and enters to see Mina crying and Cassie comforting her.::

K:"Is he ..."

C:::shakes her head:: "No."

K:"Well, then what is it?"

Mi:"He's ... he's ..." ::sniffle::

C:"He's paralyzed."

K:::scrunches up face:: "Paralyzed, how?"

Ky:::wheeling in on a wheelchair, chest is bandaged up:: "From my waist down."

K:::gasp:: "Kyle ..."

Ky:::smiles faintly:: "Hi, Katrina."

K:::smiles back, just as faintly, feeling his pain:: "How're you feeling, big brother?"

Ky:"What, this? Just a flesh wound. I should be jumping hurdles in no time." ::laughs falsely::

OOCJe:((Ya know, Kyle has brown hair and I think Kat has red ... how'd that happen?))

Ky:"My upper arm strength should be greatly improved from this." ::continuing to smile falsely, wheels over to Mina.:: "Hey, Mi-Mi. You okay?"

Mi:::eyes are red, whispering:: "I thought you were dead ... you saved my life and gave up your ability to walk. Kyle, I'm-"

Ky:"No, Mina. Don't talk about it. Don't think about it."

Mi:"But, how can I?! You can't even stand up! You can't go up stairs, or run, or anything!" ::all the others have quietly left, only Katrina stays by the door:: "It's my fault, Kyle!"

Ky:::shaking his head, curls bouncing:: "You're wrong, Mina. It's not your fault."

Mi:"I should have stayed back, and out of the way! But I wanted to help you, to see if you were alright and ... and look what's happened."

Ky:"Mina, I love you. Once we're married, I will vow to protect you. But I've already made that vow, in my heart. If you would have died ... I don't know what I would do."

Mi:"You shouldn't have to protect me from my mistakes. You shouldn't have to be hurt because of my weakness." ::Takes deep breath:: "So, I've decided to pick up the weapon and fight. I'm going to receive the morphing power. Then I'm going to make them pay for what they've done." ::Mina's eyes are hard, staring beyond Kyle's head, remembering things he cannot reach within her soul.::

OOCJe:((Wow. What's with me lately? Where is all this love material coming from? Hmm.))

OOCAl:((Your fantasies with Jay?))

An:::That was sweet. Now to the Yeerkish family reunion. Quan is sitting in a room with Lee and Clovis, Jaina and Brian. Ax arrives with Zanlor.::

Z:Mother! ::Rushes to her and hugs her:: Mother, who are the humans?

Q:::suddenly realizing her little girl's fate, chokes back her tears.:: Honey, the female is your sister, Jaina, and the male is her friend, Brian.

A:::nods at Brian, seeing his wife's tears.:: Brian, could you leave us for a moment, please? ::privately::

B:::shrugs:: "Sure." ::leaves::

Ja:"Brian?! Where are you going?" ::goes after him::

Q:::seeing that her little Jaina's gone, she burst into tears::

A:::rubs her back:: It's okay, it's going to be all right. We'll make her Andalite again.

Cl:::snickers:: Foolish Andalites! You know as well as my host does that she will never be the same!

Q:::hearing this, cries harder::

A:::in fatherly instinct, he gives a swift kick to the cage, causing the bars to clang.::

Z:::about to cry, also.:: Mother? Is-is Jaya still my sister? And wh-what's wrong with Lee and Clovy? Are they going to die like the rest of my Controller family?

A:::takes over because Quan is now uncontrollable:: No, son. They're in there until the Yeerk dies in ...?

Z:::brightens because he knows the answer:: Three days!

A:Right! ::ruffles the fur on his head between the stalk eyes:: Now run along, you have to have lunch.

Z:::runs off::

A:::goes over to Quan, who throws her arms around his neck. Ax wraps his arms around her waist as she buries her head in his neck.:: Shhhh. It's okay.

OOCJe:((Yay!))

Q:What have we done, Aximili? What have we done that is so horrible that our family must be punished again and again?

L:You left your pitiful planet, Andalite. You never should have gone into space.

Cl:Yet you did. And in the process, you set the glorious Yeerks free to conquer the galaxy!

A:::feels a pang of guilt because for them to stay together, Quan had to leave the best academy in the Andalite academy ground base. As remembering this, he holds Quan closer and tighter.::

OOCEm:((Thanks so much for letting me write people, ...))

Q:::looks up at her children:: You can't win, the Yeerks are already losing. And in three days you will die. ::leaves the room in tears.::

OOCEm:((Okay, this reunion has been lovely and all, but it's ending. Jenni, stop talking about Blair and do not make him pop into existence, and while you're at it, stop singing the alphabet song!))

A:::stares at them coldly and follows his wife::

Y/Cl:::exchanges worried thought-speak with Leehara:: What are we going to do? We haven't been to the Pool to feed in two days.

OOCEm:((For some reason that sounds really odd to me ...))

Y/L:We'll figure something out, we'll get out of here, don't worry.

L:::rebelling:: No! You'll never win!

Y:That's what you think ... ::laughs evilly.::

OOCEm:((Oh no, another psycho Yeerk ...))

All:::Alright, onto the others.::

J:"Mina?" ::comes in with Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Marco, and oh, I know I'm missing someone but oh well.::

Ky:"Hey Jake, hey guys."

M:"How are you feeling?"

Ky:::shrugs:: "I've been better."

Mi:"Do you have it, Jake?"

J:::nods and holds up the blue box.:: "We need an Andalite with the morphing power to give it to you."

OOCJe:((Hey, can Zanlor morph?))

OOCAl:((No Jenni, he swims. Of course he morphs!))

Z:I'll help! I'll help! I just learned about this today!

A:::comes up behind him:: Woah, Zanlor. Calm down. Maybe you should let someone more experienced do this. ::whispers:: Your mother really wants to. So why don't you give her a turn, okay?

Z:Alright, Father!

A:That-a-boy. ::ruffles his fur.::

Q:::stepping up slowly:: Are you sure this is what you want, Mina?

Mi:"Yes."

Q:::takes the box from Jake.:: Then place your hand on the box.

J,R,T,C,M: ::as she does, the original five Animorphs are reminded of the night they met Elfangor and made the decision to change their lives forever.::

Mi:::as she does, the box changes color, and becomes lighter and lighter. Mina feels a pleasant tingling sensation running up her arm and all throughout her body.::

Q:It is done. ::Mina removes her hand.:: You now have the gifts of the Andalites.

T:::softly:: "And the curse."

All:::everyone is quiet for a moment, lost in memories.::

OOCEm:((Hey, are Hope and Jeremy still with Melissa?))

Ky:"Well, as cheerful as this is ... maybe you guys want to go get Mina some morphs ..." ::his voice is strained, trying not to show how worried he is for Mina.::

Mi:::turns to him:: "I'll be fine, Kyle." ::takes his face in her hands and kisses him gently.:: "I love you."

OOCEm:((I have been reading and writing way too much fanfiction lately ...))

OOCAl:((I have writer's block. The magic is gone! But it should be back in time for lunch. Depends on what happens.))

A:There is a place nearby that is similar to your 'wildlife parks.' Although there are no Earth animals there, I believe there are predatory animals for fighting as well as small, prey animals for espionage for you all to acquire.

C:"All of us? Great! I've been waiting for a new animal to try out."

OOCJe:((Ya know, only once have they morphed anything in the Reptile/Amphibian category. We need to do something about that.))

OOCEm:((So tired ... failing Math ... Hmm? Oh, what?))

All:::they all proceed to the Andalite park place thing.::

A:I'm not much of a science person, so I'll let Quan handle this, Zanlor needs some training. 

A::Ax leaves with Zanlor, who had come with Jaina and Brian.::

Q:::sighs:: Okay, which would you like to see first: the large or small animals?

All:::they all exchange glances::

J:"Large."

J:"Wrink!"

R:"Wrink!"

T:"Wrink!"

C:"Wrink!"

M:"Wrink!"

K:"Wrink!"

Q:Wrink!

Ja:"Wrink!"

B:"Wrink!"

Ky:"Wrink!"

Mi:"Wrink!"

OOCJe:((I'm done now. Wait, one more. Wrink! Okay. Done.))

All:::proceed to go to the 'large' animals.::

OOCEm:((What is with the wrink, Jenni?!?))

OOCJe:((Ya know ... I don't know.))

J:::stops suddenly:: "Now wait! We should go to the 'small' animals and morph them first because they're easier to control."

Q:Alright. Follow me. ::leads them to the 'small' animals.::

All:::they pass many weird animals and a couple of chadoos.::

C:"We already have chadoos, right? Or did we work with them? ::she turns her gaze to a couple cages down, she hears two voices.::

Voice 1:"Help us."

Voice 2:"Yesha you musta helpa us."

J:"Those sound like human voices!"

Q:Uh-oh ...

T:"What uh-oh?"

Q:Nothing, nothing to see over here, move along .

Mi:"Hey, who are those people?" ::points::

M:"It looks like Amelia Earhart and Da Vinci. C'mon, let's go see something interesting."

AE:"No! Wait! I have to finish my record! Take me with you! I was flying my plane, when all of a sudden, I was knocked unconscious, and then I was on a ship with these Andalites! They beat me and put me into this cage ever since! And every year we get a shot to keep us alive."

DV:"Yesha. I wasa herea longer. Amelia taughta me Englisha."

All:::stare at AE and DV, then slowly turn to look at Quan.::

C:"Quan ..."

R:"Is there something you're not telling us?"

K:"Like why Amelia Earhart and Leonardo Da Vinci are locked up in cages here?"

Q:Hey, we let Elvis go, didn't we?

M:"All hail Elvis!" ::pause:: "Sorry. Mouth spasm."

J:"You had Elvis?! Who else do you have, Quan?

Q:I don't know. These two are the only ones on display today.

OOCJe:((Oh my God ...))

C:"Oh my God ..."

R:"You've been keeping humans CAPTIVE?!"

OOCEm:((What?))

Q:::shifts uneasily:: Well, when you say it like that ...

DV:"I've beena keeping tracka of how longa I've beena here." ::holds up board:: "Over 450 years."

C:"That's horrible!"

Mi:"Quan, you've got to send these people back to Earth!"

Q:You really think they would survive there? Too much has changed.

M:"Sure they would, haven't you even seen 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure'?"

J:::looks at Marco:: "I think you're confusing titles, isn't it 'Excellent Journey' and 'Awesome Adventure'?"

M:::ponders this:: "Ya know ... I don't know ..."

OOCEm:((Don't ask ...))

OOCJe:((Not again ... book 27 ...))

Q:The point is, they cannot survive without us!

A:Yeah, anyway, Da Vinci is way past his expiration date. Amelia, too. ::comes up behind with Zanlor, Jaina and Brian.::

J:"I can't believe you both knew about this and didn't tell us!"

C:"How many others do you have?"

R:"Were you planning to throw us into cages, as well?!"

A:Well ...

T:"Hey!"

A:::quickly:: No, never.

Q:Well, maybe when we first met you ...

C:"Quan!"

AE:"Look, this is all nice and good, but can you PLEASE let us out?"

A:Um ..... no.

Z:Father? Why aren't the other humans in cages.?

A:They morph, Zanlor, and are our friends.

Z:Oh yeah.

M:"Thanks for your mercy, Ax."

A:You're welcome.

OOCEm:((I'm lost ...))

C:::unlocks the cage:: "Fly away! Fly away!"

Q:Cassie, no, they're-

AE,DV:::storm out of the cage and begin shooting things wildly, as they have been driven crazy by ... something on the Homeworld.::

OOCEm:((Wait, that would mean that they had just now been driven crazy ... Oh, I see, never mind ...))

M:::groans:: "Good job, Cassie."

C:::steps back:: "It's not my fault!"

T:"Now, amidst all our other problems, we have to take care of some crazed lunatics?"

R:"No big deal, we do it everyday with Marco."

OOCEm:((I have decided I didn't like that line ... ::rewind::))

R:"It's no big deal really, Katrina takes care of Marco just fine."

M:"Hey! I-" ::is cut off as he burps loudly.::

K:::rubs his back soothingly:: "It's okay, dear ..."

OOCEm:((Pure insanity ... I'm tellin' ya ... I think Nicole would be proud ...))

OOCJe:((Lord, save us ... sim, Ali.))

Q,A:::start running, chasing after the crazed Earhart and Da Vinci.::

Q:They're so fast! What do we do? We can't let them reach a city with those shredders!

A:Well I know you're not going to chase them.

Q:And why not?!

A:Because you're pregnant?

Q:Oh yeah. I forgot. The feeling's so natural.

OOCEm:((Yeah, Quan is like the most fertile Andalite ever! Now ... where in nine hells did Amelia Earhart and Da Vinci get shredders while in a cage? Nine hells, hmm ... I think I've been reading too many Drizzt books ...))

AE,DV:::run screaming:: "For NEVADA!!!"

OOCJe:((Definitely crazy.))

A:::runs after them, seemingly alone, but Zanlor runs and catches up ... with Jaina on his back!:: Jaina, get off! You'll hurt him!

Z:It's okay, Father. I would have brought Brian too, but he was too heavy.

Ja:::laughing:: "This is so fun! I'll have to get Leehara and Clovis to try! You should, too, Zanl-

A:I don't think so! You're not getting the rest of my children trapped as a _nothlit_! Now get out of here, both of you, before you get shot!

Ja:::confused:: "Is someone shooting at us?"

A:::ducks:: Well, duh ...

Ja:"Oh." ::glances around.:: "I see, come on Zanlor."

Z:::gallops off::

A:::takes cover behind a boulder, just escaping a shredder shot.:: Damn! ::puts out his shredder from the sling around his shoulder.:: Have to have a long talk with Cassie- ::looks out from behind the boulder and fires with perfect accuracy. Earhart cries out, and the firing stops.::

OOCEm:((Jenni, did you just kill Amelia Earhart?))

OOCJe:((No ... ::pause:: Yes ... ::pause:: Maybe ...))

OOCEm:((Psycho ... yes ...))

All:::all crowd around Amelia::

J:"Oh my God. We killed Amelia Earhart!"

M:"Yeah, we're bastards."

Mi:"Yeah ... we're going to hell, aren't we?"

C:"Oh yeah."

All:::they all walk away::

OOCEm:((That was a little tribute to me and my brother ...))

All:::they all get various new morphs and head back to the hospital because I've decided it's nighttime, and over 600 and 60 pages, they need some sleep, can you work with that Jenni?::

::no, I can't! Mina has to morph! And she'll morph ... hey, what happened to Da Vinci?::

::who cares? Ya know, we're doing it again ...::

::so?::

::sigh, this is really going to confuse anybody else who reads this.::

::the next morning, everyone wakes up from the first nap they've had in over 600 pages, Jenni?::

::thanks for the great intro. Um ... oh!::

Ky:::lies there for awhile, then:: "Guys? Anyone? I need some help."

OOCEm:((Yes, reverting back to OOC ... heh, I could do something really bad here ... but I think that both you and Nicole would kill me, so ...))

Mi:::rolls over and sees Kyle:: "Hi ..."

Ky:::frowns:: "Hi. What are you doing here?"

Mi:::shrugs and snuggles up to him:: "Sleeping, silly. You looked so lonely, and I was tired. Have you seen the beds they gave us?"

OOCEm:((I decided against it, just sleeping ...))

OOCJe:((You evil, evil person!))

Mi:"It got kind of cold, and I was a little nervous ... I hope you don't mind."

OOCEm:((What? They were just sleeping!))

Ky:"I don't mind." ::leans his head against her:: "It's nice to see you first thing in the morning." ::takes her hand and kisses it.::

Mi:::smiles faintly:: "I love you, you know that right?"

Ky:"I know." ::kisses her softly:: "I love you too."

OOCEm:((What is this sappy mood I'm in today?))

Mi:::wrinkles her forehead and smiles, shaking her head slightly.::

Ky:"What?"

Mi:"I had the weirdest dream ... something about Amelia Earhart and Da Vinci in a zoo ..."

Ky:"It wasn't a dream. But, um, could you help me get into my wheelchair?"

Mi:::feels guilt, but nods and jumps up to help.::

OOCJe:((One page to evilness.))

OOCEm:((Yup ...))

Ky:"Thanks ..."

Mi:"You're welcome, come on, let's go see if they have anything to eat but grass ..."

OOCEm:((Wait, did they sleep that time Quan made all the food?))

OOCJe:((Hey, yeah!))

Ky,Mi:::they walk out of the room and see ... Quan lying down.::

OOCJe:((Hehehe.))

Q:Owww! ::Resdent is there, but only for support. Ax is holding Quan's hand.::

OOCEm:((Umm ... did I miss something?))

Ky:::glances at Mina:: "Did we miss something?"

Mi:"I think so." ::to Ax and Quan:: "What's going on?"

A:She's having a baby, duh!

OOCEm:((It hasn't been a month!))

Ky:::frowns:: "Has it been a month already?"

Q:I'm thinking so ... OW!

::the child is born.::

OOCEm:((Great timing Jenni, do you want this kid to be evil?))

R,T,J,M,K,C: ::all rush to the door, falling over each other in the process.:: ((160)) ((161)) ((162)) ((163)) ((164)) ((165))

OOCEm:((Ah! Evil page! I'll have the devil pop in!))

RM:::suddenly, Ricky Martin pops into existence.::

All:::everyone stares at him::

K:"What are you doing here?"

RM:"It's my page, I can do whatever I want!"

J:::nods in understanding.:: "They must have reached page 666."

All:"Oh ..."

OOCEm:((Nuh uh! Not if I do this!))

EVIL!

EVIL!

EVIL!

RM:::tinny voice, being smushed:: "No! No! No!"

EVIL!

RM:::vanishes::

OOCJe:((And the evil page has passed.))

All:::calm returns::

Q:What is it, Cassie?

C:::still staring at where Ricky Martin had been:: "The devil."

Q:::Sighs:: I meant the baby.

C:::looks down:: "Oh, um ..."

C:"It's a boy."

Q:::smiles::

Res:::beams::

A:::glares at Resdent::

M:::quietly:: "Hmm ... this sound be awkward."

All:::all slowly back away, out of the room, leaving Ax, Quan, Res, and the baby::

Q:::quietly:: He needs a name.

OOCLe:((Ezra-Jedediah-Biff.))

OOCJe:((No. ::pause:: Green-colored pencils are neat-o!))

OOCEm:((Psycho! Use the pen I gave you! Fine, ya know, I'll just name him something weird!))

Q:::when nobody responds:: How about ... Dareno-Krotopin-Showtair ... ::trails off::

A:You're passing on Lutmash's name?!

Res:What's wrong with it? Lutmash was a good friend of mine.

A:Well, that figures ...

Q:He's so beautiful.

Res:Yes, he is. Well, give him to me, and I'll be off.

A,Q:What?!

Res:I'm the father. The child belongs to me now.

Q:And I'm the mother! He's my child, you can't have him!

Res:Andalite laws demand the child belongs to me, the father. And there's nothing you can do about it!

Q:::tail whips up, deadly fast, to Resdent's throat.:: I think there is one thing I can do.

OOCEm:((This is almost as bad as my fanfic ... wait no, no it's not ... poor Trin ...))

Res:::glares at her:: You wouldn't dare.

Q:::Blade presses in:: That's what you think.

All:::alright, let's leave our readers handing in the suspense of the moment, and move on to the humans.::

All:::all the couples are walking hand in hand::

C:"Do you think we'll ever get home?"

J:::sighs:: "Not for a while. There's so many who need our help our there."

M:"But we've saved Earth. Haven't we fulfilled our part of the bargain?"

R:"As long as the Yeerks are out there, we have to keep fighting!"

K:"Yeah, they'll eventually find a way to steal humans of Earth or something."

Mi:"But do we have to dedicate our lives to holding the Yeerks back?"

T:"If we must."

Ky:"The Yeerks must go back to their planet. Our worlds aren't safe until they do."

C:"We have to keep fighting." ::sighs::

M:"Yeah. For our kids."

R:"For their future." ::rubs her belly::

J:"Speaking of kids, let's go see Leehara and Clovis. I think Jaina and Brian are with them."

All:::they all proceed to the ... hey, where are they at anyway? Oh well, wherever Clovis and Leehara are.::

T:::opens the door and peeks head inside:: "Jaina?"

Ja:::looks up and smiles faintly.:: "Cousin Tobias, hey."

T:"Hey." ::comes in with the rest of them:: "How are they?" ::gestures at Clovis and Leehara, who are untied and sleeping::

K:"And why are they untied?"

Ja:::smiles and takes her twin sister's hand:: "They are free."

B:::comes in, holding two cups of some kind of liquid.:: "Hey."

J:"Hey."

R:"Hey."

T:"Hey."

C:"Hey."

M:"Hey."

K:"Hey."

Ky:"Hey."

Mi:"Hey."

Ja:::smiles:: "Hi, Brian." ::takes one of the cups:: "Thank you." ::sips it:: "Wow!" ::gulps the rest down::

T:::concerned for his cousin:: "What is that?"

B:"The Andalite who gave it to me-his name was Hispen-said it was _Vincin_. He gave us a lot of it."

J:"Hispen!"

C:"Isn't _Vincin_ like vodka?"

All:"Shit!"

T:"What if he poisoned them?!"

K:"How much did you two have?"

B:"Um ... only a cup or two ..."

Ja:"Or six ..."

C:"Six?"

T:"Six!"

Ja:"Yeah." ::begins to sway unsteadily:: "And I ... I don't feel too good ..." ::faints, Tobias catches her::

T:::checks her eyes and picks her up:: "Jaina? Jaina!"

B:::looks down at the cup, then at the floor that suddenly rushed up to see him.::

M:::picks him up:: "We've got to get them to the hospital!"

K:"We are in the hospital!"

M:::pauses and looks around:: "Oh ... well, then get a doctor!"

Kaia:::appearing in doorway: "I am a doctor!"

K:"Mom, you're still here?"

Ka:"I came back. Loren came with me."

T:"Mom?"

Mi:"Loren?"

T,Mi:"Where?"

Ka:"Well, we went to Ax's family's scoop to look for you guys." ::frowns:: "And Loren saw some tree and got all misty-eyed. I left her there to talk to Noorlin and Forlay."

T:"That won't go over well ..." ::glances down at Jaina and holds her out to Kaia.:: "But, moving along, we think Jaina and Brian have been poisoned."

Ka:::looks down:: "Who's Brian? That's not Jaina."

M:::holds up Brian:: "This is Brian."

K:"And Jaina got trapped as human. We need you to help her, Mom."

Ky:::who is hidden behind the crowd, softly:: "Mom?"

J,R,T,C,M,K: ::all exchange glances and step aside to reveal Kyle, who is gripping Mina's hand tightly.::

Ky:::in a choked voice:: "Mom ...?"

Ka:::bites her lip and looks from Katrina to Kyle:: "Oh, God ..."

K:::steps back slowly and takes Kyle's other hand.:: "Kyle, this is our mother."

Ky:::nods dully:: "I kind of had that part figured out."

Ka:::comes over to the two of them and crouches in front of Kyle.:: "Kyle ... my baby. I thought you were dead."

Ky:::coughs, voice breaking:: "I almost was ... when Kat found me ... and now ..." ::gestures at wheelchair::

Ka:::tearfully:: "I'm sorry Kyle ... I'm sorry ..." ::hugs him tightly:: "But I won't leave you again."

Ky:::hugs her back, unable to speak.::

Ka:::draws away and notices Mina, who is still standing protectively by Kyle.:: "Who's this?"

Ky:::reaches out and takes Mina's hand.:: "Mom, meet Mina Chapman ... my fiancé."

Ka:"You're getting married?"

OOCEm:((::sigh:: So predictable ...))

Ky:"Yes."

OOCEm:((There, see how it feels.))

Mi:"Hello."

OOCJe:((Hah!))

OOCEm:((Jackass, sim more.))

T:::glances around and sighs, muttering.:: "Every time, every damn time ..." ::shifts, holding Jaina:: "You know, as lovely as all this is, my cousin has been poisoned ..."

Ka:"Oh ... yes. Come this way."

All:::follow, Tobias holding Jaina, Marco holding Brian, Katrina pushing Kyle.::

Ka:"What kind of poison was it? How much did they have?"

T:"We don't know, we think somebody put it in their drink. Jaina had six cups, Brian had two."

Ka:::reaches two gurneys.:: "Put them there."

OOCJe:((See, I do learn stuff from TV.))

OOCEm:((I know! So do I! I've learned all this medical stuff from ER and all this scientific stuff from the X-files and a little from Sliders.))

Ka:::wheeling them in:: "Push five of morphine, IV drip."

OOCEm:((Hmm ... Either I just saved 'em or killed 'em ... hmm ...))

Ka:::taking charge of the chaos and the scurrying doctors.:: "We've got to pump their stomachs, I think ..." ::they proceed to do so and lets fast forward to the end of this medical scene.::

Ka:::walks up to Tobias:: "They'll be okay. Um ... where are their parents?"

T:::sighs and strokes sleeping Jaina's hair:: "Don't ask."

Ja:::wakes up slowly:: "What ... what happened?"

T:"You were poisoned by Hispen-"

Ja:"Brian, where's Brian?!"

T:"He's in another room, he's okay."

Ja:::lies back down:: "Have we caught Hispen yet?"

T:"No. We're looking for him."

Ja:"Is my family alright? I want to see them."

T:::hesitates:: "I'll go get Clovis and Leehara if you want."

Ja:::frowns:: "What about Mother and Daddy and Zanlor?"

T:"They're busy attending to your newest sibling."

Ja:::groans:: "Oh, not another one ... What is it this time?"

T:"It's another boy. Last I knew, they were trying to name him."

Ja:::sighs:: "Well, at least Daddy will be happy for awhile. Can I see Leehara and Clovis?"

T:"Sure." ::leaves::

Ja:Brian, if you can hear me, I'm okay. Cousin Tobias says you are, too. I'll try to get to your room, soon.

T:::comes in with Lee and Clov::

OOCEm:((Magically.))

L:::smiles faintly and comes over to take her twin's hand.:: Hey ... what happened to you?

Ja:"Poison."

L:::shakes head:: I'm sorry.

Ja:"Don't be, it wasn't you."

OOCEm:((I'm thinking that everyone is in another room since they only let family in as visitors.))

Cl:::takes Leehara's hand, but is still watching Jaina.:: Why are you human?

OOCJe:((No, they're looking for Hispen.))

Ja:"Didn't anyone tell you?"

Cl:No.

Ja:::sighs:: "I'm trapped ... a _nothlit_."

L:Oh, Jaina!

Cl:How horrible!

L:Stuck as a pathetic human ...

Ja:::glares:: "What's wrong with humans?"

Cl:::steps back:: Well, they aren't strong, and how do you manage on just two legs?

Ja:::indignant:: "I'm stronger than you would think, Clovis. Being human isn't all bad."

L:But they're so weak and stupid, Jaina.

Ja:"Stupid?! Brian and the other humans-"

Cl:Brian?

L:Have you fallen for a human and brought him here?

Cl:Just like Uncle Elfangor!

Ja:::pushes herself up, despite her still being weak.:: "I did not fall in love with Brian and bring him here! He came of his own free will. I got trapped afterwards! And Uncle Elfangor wanted to be human, this is nothing like that!"

T:::hears all this yelling and looks in:: "Jaina? Are you all right?"

Ja:::switches to public thought-speak in her anger:: I'm FINE, just PERFECT!

B:::who has heard Jaina's yelling, runs into the room:: "Jaina, what's wrong?"

Cl:::glances at him:: Is this him?

OOCEm:((Damn arrogant male Andalites ...))

B:::frowns at them and takes Jaina's hand:: "Jaina?"

Ja:::bites her lip to keep from crying:: "I ... just want to be left alone."

Cl,L:::exchange glances::

L:Jaina, we're sorry.

Cl:::privately:: We are?

L:No, be she obviously can't be reasoned with right now.

Cl:Oh. ::out loud:: Yeah, me too.

B:::looks at them:: "Maybe we should find your parents."

OOCJe:((IIC days ... seem so long ago.))

A,Q,Z,D:::as on cue, Ax, Quan, Zanlor, and the new baby come in. Ax is carrying the baby on his hip.::

Q:::lets go of Zanlor's hand and hurries to her baby girl:: Jaina! Are you all right? What happened? ::hugs her::

OOCAl:((Motherly instincts hurumph!))

OOCJe:((What happened to the whole Resdent being evil and stealing Dareno thing?))

OOCAl:((Ax knocked him out, and they ran away.))

OOCJe:((Kay.))

Ja:"Yes, Mother, I'm fine. Leehara and Clovis are free ..."

Q:::switches to hug Lee and Clov::

A:::steps forward:: Jaina, Leehara, Clovis, Zanlor, meet your new brother, Dareno-Krotopin-Showtair.

OOCEm:((Oh my ...))

Ja,L,Cl,Z: ::all exchange glances::

Ja:::sighs:: "Another sibling?"

A:::darkly:: Yes. Your mother can't behave.

Q:::shoots a venomous look at Ax:: You children will make sure to treat him well, and teach him?

Cl:But why, Mother?

L:He's not a real brother to us.

Q:::angry:: Neither is Clovis, yet you treat him the same as Zanlor!

Ja,L:::gasp and step away from Clovis::

L:You-you mean he's not our brother? You lied to us?!

OOCJe:((We must have forgotten to tell them that ...))

A:He is your brother ... okay, cousin ... but Quantana adopted him when Estrid died.

Cl:::looks sad::

Ja:"And Dareno is no way related?"

A:No. He is your half-brother. You have the same mother.

L:But he is not our full brother?

A:Correct.

Ja,L:"Oh."

Z:::very confused:: But I thought that Mother could only have children with the one she is married to ...

A:What Mother did is called adultery, Zanlor.

Z:Oh.

Q:Yes, well, moving on ... has anyone found Hispen yet?

B:::who has been silently watching the Andalite soap opera:: "He was last in the cafeteria."

A:::looks at Brian in disgust:: You gave Jaina the poison, didn't you?

B:::straightens up:: "I did not know what it was, sir."

A:Sure you didn't. Why were you taking drinks from Hispen? I think you were working with him!

Q:Aximili!

Ja:"Daddy!"

B:"I would never hurt Jaina! I haven't seen Hispen before today. How as I to know he was a Controller?!

A:You knew! You just want us all dead! Well I'm not going to let that happen! ::puts tail blade to Brian's throat.::

Ja:"Nooooooooooooo!" ::hurls herself at Brian, knocking him out of Ax's range.:: "Leave him alone! He's my friend! He wouldn't hurt me!"

A:Humans are all the same! You can't turn your back on them! They'll kill you! That's all they know how to do!

A:"Ax ... I'm human ..."

A:::not pausing:: No, you're half Andalite. All humans have no morals whatsoever!

Ja:"That's not true! Your Prince, Cassie, Rachel, Katrina, Kyle, Mina, Marco ... well, maybe exclude Marco cuz he's insane, but they have morals! And so does Brian! Because I've become a human, does that mean I will eventually lose all the morals I have? Is that part of the reasoning you were thinking as an excuse when you disowned me? I've been watching people all my life, and far as I can see, you're the one without morals!" ::runs out of the room::

OOCAl:((This is so Little Mermaid.))

A:Don't use that tone with me, Ariel! ::Called after her::

Q:Aximili? Dear? Who's Ariel?

M:::in Jamaican accent:: "She is the mermaid who lives Under the Sea." ::bursts into the song, 'Under the Sea'.::

OOCEm:((::sigh:: Add it to the disclaimer, Jenni.))

K:::thoughtfully:: "Hey, we haven't had a good singing session in a long time." ::joins singing::

All:"The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's place. You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you, right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you, what more are you looking for? Under the sea! Under the sea! Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me! Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away, while we devoting full time to floating under the sea. Down here all the fish is happy ... ::rest of song goes here.::

OOCEm:((Jenni, now was that really necessary? Really? People know the song, you don't have to repeat it.))

OOCJe:((::grinning:: Under the sea, under the sea! Each little snail here know how to wail here, that's why it's hotter under the water, ja, we in luck here, down in the muck here, under the seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea! Ya know ... you people have never simmed without me. Emily tried, but that was rambling. Think you can handle it?))

OOCEm:((That was not rambling, I cleaned up quite a bit in those six pages.))

ICEm:::pops into existence and smacks everyone who is singing:: "Excuse me, but if you hadn't noticed, Jaina has run away!" ::pops out::

OOCEm:((Ali, all that happened was the singing. ::sigh:: We wasted a whole page singing 'Under the Sea' ...))

OOCAl:((Under the sea, Under the sea, la la la la la la la la la la la la la la. I love that movie.))

Q:::to Ax:: You selfish pig! You are the definition to 'bastard'! How dare you insult your daughter! She was looking to you for advice, and you turn her away! ::slaps him across the face with her hand.::

A:::grabs Quan's hand as she was going to slap him again and twists it behind her back, almost breaking it.:: ::coldly and threatening:: Well at least I am loyal to you and not a shameless slut. ::throws her arm down and runs out.::

OOCEm:((Oh, here we go again ...))

All H:::exchange glances::

J:::sits back:: "Here we go again ..."

An:::suddenly, an Andalite nurse comes in, carrying a bundle:: Quantana. I have someone who wants to meet you. He just came out of intensive care and is your healthy baby boy. We saved him. ::hands Quan's old, once aborted son to her::

Q:::looks down and sees her baby boy that was dead.:: Oh ...

OOCAl:((Ok. For those who are confused, the baby is the aborted baby that was Ax's.))

A:::comes back in and sees Quan holding a different baby and becomes confused.:: What? Another bastard child?

Q:::trembles:: Oh my ...

Baby:::begins to cry::

OOCEm:((Wow Ali, that was abrupt ...))

J:"No, Ax. That one's yours. The one that was aborted. They brought it back to life."

A:Really? Let me hold him.

Q:::hesitantly hands the baby over::

M:"Alright, has anyone been keeping count of how many kids they got now?"

OOCAl:((Let's see ...))

C:"Let's see ... There's Jaina and Lee, Zanlor, Dareno, this one, and Clovis. That's 6."

OOCEm:((Wow ...))

K:"Wow, that's more than all of our kids combined."

OOCEm:((Speaking of, where is Jeremy this time?))

M:::frowns:: "Speaking of kids, how long have Alf and Melissa been baby-sitting Jeremy and Hope?"

OOCEm:((Think warm thoughts, Ali.))

OOCAl:((Okay. But we need a new piece of paper.))

OOCEm:((Hmmm, I don't want to do Jenni's little plot without her so we won't go get the kids just yet ... I'm tired again, I think Jenni took all my energy to the orthodontist with her.))

R:::Frowns:: "A long time actually ..."

C:"Alf takes good care of them. Hey, Quan, what are you gonna name him?"

OOCAl:((Name, name, we need a name.))

OOCEm:((Hmm, we could always use Marcimus like we had before, heh. Sorry, I'm better at girls names.))

A:::looks down at the tiny Andalite baby.:: Golener.

OOCEm:((Spelling, Ali?))

OOCAl:((It's right.))

Q:::nods agreeingly:: Yes. Golener-Osspin-(Aximili's grandfather's middle name)Nicton.

A:::nods and hands the baby to Quan proudly:: I'm sorry.

Q:::privately back:: Me too.

OOCEm:((Damn, I had something really good to write and I forgot it ... Ya know, we have a mouse soap opera and an Andalite one, I'm getting a bit nervous. I've decided that Kyle and Kaia and Mina are off having bonding time somewhere ...))

Ky:::wheels in with Katrina, Mina, and Kaia behind him:: "Hey everyone, what's going on?"

Mi:"And who's the new kid?" ::gestures towards Golener::

Q:This little one is Golener, which means miracle.

Mi:::looks confused::

Q:Let me explain. If you remember, I had an abortion, because Aximili wouldn't allow me to have Dareno. But they made a mistake, and took this one, and ever since, he was in an intensive care incubator. And now he's well enough to live on his own. ::smiles::

Ky:"Oh."

K:"He's cute."

Q:::smiles:: Yes he is.

OOCEm:((Wonder when Jenni's coming back, hmmm ... I'm getting tired of Quan and her six kids, heh.))

B:::notices Zanlor sneaking away and going in the direction Jaina went in, follows him.::

Z:::sees him:: Ah, Brian. ::they walk in silence for a minute:: Do you love Jaina?

B:::startled by the question:: "I-I don't know. She's a great friend-"

Z:But do you love her?

B:"Yes ... I do."

Z:You know you cannot have her.

B:::looks surprised::

Z:::continuing:: My father will not allow it. He has told me Jaina and Leehara shall be betrothed to Andalites. He hasn't made up his mind about us males yet.

B:"But does Quan know about this?!"

Z:No. He said he'll tell her when 'she is more agreeable.'

B:"You know Quan and Jaina will never stand for it! Leehara's not going to be too happy either!"

Z:::shrugs:: They will have no choice. Father is the dominant male, and the law in on his side. His request is not an unusual one, 95% of marriages at arranged.

B:"You're younger than I am, how do you know all this?"

Z:The Academy.

OOCJe:((Is it just me, or does everything have an academy?))

Z:It taught me many things. ::gets a distant look:: 

B:::looking back:: "We've left the hospital. Where do you think she could be?"

OOCJe:((Bored, bored, bored, Cassie/Wade/B'Elanna is on the Sentinel, bored, Salmonious is weird, bored, bored ...))

Z:Maybe she went to a special place, or to talk to someone-

B:"-Other than your crazy family."

Z:Well ... yes. But we really don't know anyone outside our 'clan.'

B:::laughs:: "That's a good way to put it. You all are related."

Z:Will be, once Kyle and Mina have their wedding.

B:"What's with Kyle and Katrina, anyway?"

Z:As far as I can tell, Kyle grew up on Taxxon and Katrina grew up here, which is probably for the better. They didn't have a 'normal' human life.

B:"Oh, that's why they seem so distant."

OOCJe:((Someone tell me why Brian and Zanlor are having a male-bonding time. I can't stop! STOP THE MADNESS!!!))

B:"It's weird." ::muttering::

Z:What is?

B:"Being on an alien planet, learning there are aliens, dating an alien, having no real humans my age around, take your pick."

Z:::looks at him strangely:: You said dating an alien ...

B:"I did?" ::sighs:: "Well, don't tell Ax I did. You know, I wonder how the guys back home would handle this. I had this one friend who loved wars and weapons. He would be in heaven with all this technology you guys have."

OOCJe:((Heh, heh, does Sean have nay friends named Brian?))

B:"Sometimes I wonder why I came up here in the first place. Then I see Jaina watching me or laughing ... and I know, man."

Z:::nods:: I know how you feel, Brian.

B:::turns, grinning:: "You have a female Andalite waiting for you at the Academy?"

Z:Yes. She just doesn't know it yet.

OOCJe:((Kinda like when Ax and Quan were in school.))

OOCAl:((No. Just an imaginary son named Brian. Oh. Very good, Jenni.))

B,Z:::suddenly they hear sniffling in the bushes::

Z:::goes over to the shrubbery and finds Jaina in a ball, crying.:: Jaina? What's the matter?

B:::crouches next to Jaina and puts his arm around her, rubbing her back:: "Shhh. It's okay. What's the matter?"

OOCAl:((That event was true. The names were changed. I know. I saw it.))

OOCJe:((Shrubbery, Ali?))

Ja:::whispering, Zanlor and Brian have to strain to hear her:: "He's right, I don't deserve to live, I never should have been born."

B:::Frowns and pulls her closer:: "That's not true, you are the most wonderful person I know."

OOCEm:((I was going to write something really good there, but forget it. Heh, I like this pen! It lights up! You know what else I love? That fanfic, I was up until midnight reading it man! It was great, I just can't say enough about it ... I'm not crazy by the way ...))

Z:And if you had not been born this whole family would have gone to hell a long time ago.

Ja:"But Daddy doesn't love me! Mother has so much to do, she doesn't have time. I cannot live without his love, I just can't! I'm a mistake, and everyone knows it."

OOCJe:((::sighs:: Not using a totally true story in a different context ...))

B:"Jaina, listen to me. If your father didn't love you, then why is he so protective of you? Why does he put up with you calling him 'Daddy'? Why doesn't he like me with you alone? Jaina, you're his little girl, and nothing can change that. Not ever your form."

OOCAl:((Woah. That was touching. Can I barf now?))

OOCJe:((I thought it was beautiful. And I have no idea what to write.))

OOCEm:((What totally true story, Jenni?))

Ja:::tearfully:: "You think so?"

B:"Yes, I really do. Now come on, it's getting dark."

Z:::watches, amazed at how good Brian is with her.::

OOCJe:((Not telling.))

Ja:::looking up:: "It's going to storm. We'll never get to the hospital in time."

Z:Father's old scoop is nearby.

Ja:"Yes, we can see Grammy and Pop-Pop." ::they go to the scoop.::

All:::meanwhile in the hospital ... Ax and Quan are in human morph doing the polka with the other humans who are learning. Oh. I've decided that Ax and Quan know ballroom dancing. Anyway, since dancing is an Andalite pastime, some Andalites are playing with strings, percussion, and accordions.::

An:Why are you listening to this when you can do a polka? ::rest of song:: You can listen to the stupid song or create your own CD! ::then they start playing a cha-cha, the Andalite Anthem, one of many.:: Here we go; oley, oley, oley. Go, go, go! Oley, oley, oley!

OOCJe:((Oh ... my ... God ...))

All H:"Oh ... my ... God ..."

OOCEm:((Oh! My! GOD! Heh, that was my nice little Chandler impression ... Ya know, I can't write anything while the Andalites are listening to the Devil!))

OOCJe:((Yeah, it's too much. Back to Ali ...))

OOCAl:((No. They are singing it! It was their song first!))

All:::the song finishes and a slow waltz starts up::

OOCAl:((I feel like doing something abrupt ...))

T:::dips Rachel::

OOCEm:((Sorry Ali, but you can't do something abrupt with my characters without consulting me, or at least until it's been nine months.))

OOCJe:((::sigh:: Where's Lee, Clov, Dareno, and Golener?))

OOCEm:((Heh, off with Melissa and Alf?))

OOCAl:((Again?))

M:::Marco trips::((166))

OOCJe:((We really need a plot.))

All:::the dance winds down and everybody collapses, tired.::

C:"So ..."

T:"What now?"

All:::Alf and Melissa pop in with Hope, Jeremy, Clovis, Leehara, Dareno, and Golener.::

Alf:HELLO ALL. I HAVE A PROBLEM.

OOCJe:((Oh no, what's Alf's problem?))

OOCAl:((He wants to marry Melissa, but if he does, he will have to live his life as a human.))

OOCEm:((Well, they fell in love rather quickly ...))

J:"What's up, Alf?"

Alf:MELISSA AND I ARE IN LOVE.

All:::everybody stares at them.::

R:"Umm, how did that happen?"

Mel:"You know, I don't know." ::smiles:: "I just woke up one day and realized I was in love ..."

OOCJe:(( ... realized I was in love ...))

OOCAl:((And I am in love.))

M:"So when's the wedding?"

OOCJe:((Oh! She admitted it! Can we get a confession from Sean?))

Alf:WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED RIGHT NOW! BESIDES, THERE'S A PROBLEM.

OOCJe:((I should probably write up Kyle and Mina's wedding, huh?))

OOCEm:((Probably ... let's see, Jenni was in love. And Ali is in love ... I have no comment.))

K:"What's the problem?"

OOCJe:((Hey, I am currently in love. Kind of. Who do you love, Emily?))

OOCAl:((With Jay?))

OOCJe:((Nope. You'll never guess. Sim!))

Alf:WELL. I CAN'T GET MARRIED OUT OF MY SPECIES, OR I'LL HAVE TO STAY HUMAN. I CANT STILL BE THE LIVING PLOT HOLE AND SUCH. BUT I CAN'T BE GHOST-LIKE OR PURPLE, WHICH I LOVE. BUT I LOVE MELISSA, TOO.

M:"Well that's the problem!"

K:"Yeah well I was wondering, we know Kyle and Mina are getting married, but when are you two having kids?"

OOCJe:((Um ..."

Ky:"I think we have other things to worry about ..." ::glances down at the wheelchair he's (still!) in::

Alf:OH MAN! ::smacks head, hand goes through forehead:: I TOTALLY FORGOT YOU'RE CRIPPLED, NOW! SORRY, MAN.

OOCEm:((Hmm, I think I said no comment, Jenni.))

OOCAl:((It's okay. You'll find someone.))

Ky:"It's okay."

K:::brightens:: "Hey! Could you make Kyle better?"

OOCAl:((Hey,))

OOCEm:((Hey, way to finish your sentences, Ali! Hey wait, CAN Alf fix Kyle? Grr, stupid automatic return!!!))

Mi:"Wait, wait, stop a minute. Are you guys saying that my sister is going to marry an alien?"

OOCEm:((Mina is a bit slow today ...))

Alf:::Lookass at her coldly:: I AM NOT AN ALIEN, I AM AN ELLIMIST, FAR SUPERIOR TO ANY ALIEN. WE ELLIMISTS ARE ...

M:"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've heard it all before. Ellimists are superior, blah, blah, blah."

OOCEm:((Is it possible? Have we managed to find a race more arrogant than Andalites? Or maybe just someone more arrogant than Ax? It's amazing! You know what else is amazing? The fact that I am a writer and I cannot type for SHIT today!))

K:::sighs:: "I'm hungry." ::turns to Marco:: "Do you have any of those M&Ms left?"

OOCEm:((My gosh, I sound like Nicole ...))

OOCJe:((Oh ... my ... God ...))

M:"Hey, these are the only M&Ms on the planet!"

Mel:"ANYWAY, we're not getting married ... yet. It's just that when we do we have the problem of Alfie becoming a human!"

OOCJe:((Kinda like))

OOCAl:((Kinda like what Jenni?))

All:"ALFIE?"

Alf:::blushes:: YEAH ... WELL ...

A:I've heard of pet names, but that has to be the worst! Right, Quanta? ::gives her a quick peck on the cheek.::

OOCAl:((::sighs:: Baby Cheeks ... ::looks out dreamingly::))

Q:::blushes at her old nickname:: Aximili ...

OOCJe:((Um ... what was our original topic?))

OOCEm:((Original topic? What's that? Hey! Baby Cheeks! Wake up!))

OOCAl:((::snaps out:: "What?! Oh. The topic. Okay. Should Alf fix Kyle so Mina can get married? Or ... we could go to Jaina and them in the scoop. Or Rachel could have her baby, or ... no. Oh! Hispen could come back and kill Golener, or not. Or just Hispen comes back. Take your pick.))

OOCJe:((Alf should fix Kyle, Rachel should have her kid, Hispen should come back, not kill any kids, Quan should not have triplets, Alf should become human, and we're going to Jaina, Brian, Zanlor, Loren, Noorlin, Forlay, and the tree!))

OOCEm:((Alf should fix Kyle and marry Melissa, Hispen has to come back so we can finally kill him, what's this about Quan having triplets? And the tree?))

All:::to Brian, Zanlor, Loren, Noorlin, and Forlay oh, and some random tree ...:: ::and Jaina!::

Z:Hello? Grandmother? Grandfather?

N:::walks in:: Yes? Can I help you?

OOCJe:((Noorlin forgot about everything, didn't he? Damn plot holes ...))

Ja:::runs and hugs Noorlin:: Pam-Paw!

N:Do I know you?

Ja:"It's me, Jaina."

F:Jaina is an Andalite, not a human.

Z:She's a _nothlit_ now. Hello Grandmother, Grandfather.

F:And who is the other human?

B:"I'm Brian, Jaina's ... friend."

N:Yes, well, if this human is Jaina, then she should prove it. Name the family tree with Andalite names.

Ja:::hides her nervousness:: "Beginning with my generation?"

N:No. Start from my father.

Ja:"Okay. Okay. Your father was Vanlor-Osspin-Nanook, whose wife was Nannie-Sirinial-Bertie. They had one son, Noorlin-Sirinial-Cooraf. They had another older son, but he died at infancy after he was named. Noorlin married Forlay-Esgarrouth-Maheen. They then had two sons, Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul and Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. Elfangor married a human, Loren, and they had a son, Tobias. He married Rachel. Rachel's father was Dan and her mother was Naomi. Rachel had 2 younger sisters, Sara and Jordan. Dan had a brother, Greg, who married Nikki. They had two sons, named Tom and Jake. Jake married Cassie, and recently they had a daughter named Hope. Cassie's father is John and her mother is Aisha. On the other side of the family, Aximili married Quantana-Semitur-Jahar. They had twin daughters, Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia and Leehara-Semitur-Cinnabon; a son, Zanlor-Sirinial-Corass; and twin sons, Dareno-Krotopin-Showtair and Golener-Osspin-Nicton. Dareno, though, is not Aximili's, he is Resdent-Krotopin-Nerica's. Anyway, Quantana had two younger siblings, Lutmash-Showtair-Nestin and Estrid-Corill-Darrath. Estrid had and son, Clovis-Corill-Wilks, who was adopted by Quantana and Aximili after Estrid died. Their parents were Alloran-Semitur-Corass and Jahar-Showtair-Nicton. Alloran's brother was Arlisle-Corill-Einnan. He married Kaia, and they had a boy and a girl, twins, Katrina and Kyle. Katrina married Marco and had a son with the Ellimist, Alf's father. Marco's father was also named Jeremy and his mother was Eva. Kyle is engaged to Mina. Mina's younger sister is Melissa, and their father is Hedrick Chapman. Melissa is considering getting married to Alf." ::pauses:: "And Brian is my ... friend. That's all I know."

N,F:::stare at her::

F:Jaina, what happened to you?

Ja:::looks confused:: "I told you, I'm a _nothlit_."

N:But how? I thought you parents were responsible enough to warn you about the time limit.

Ja:"You would think so. I think they did, but I wasn't paying attention because I was with ..." ::trails off::

N,F:::exchanges glances::

F:Well come inside Jaina, what past is past. ::they all walk to the covered part of the scoop just as the rain passes.::

N:Loren? Could you come here, please?

OOCEm:((Loren is magically ... oh yeah.))

Loren:::steps out:: "What is it?"

Ja:::smiles:: "Aunt Loren!"

Z:Aunt Loren, hello.

Loren:"Wait, wait?"

OOCEm:((I guess Tobias, he should be looking for Jaina.))

Ja:"It's me, Jaina, and this is Zanlor."

Loren:::glances at Noorlin and Forlay:: "Ax and Quan's kids?"

N:Yes.

Loren:::smiles at Jaina and hugs her:: "Hey there, Jaina. How have you been?" ::not asking why she is human.::

Ja:"Okay. This is Brian."

OOCJe:((And this is a dull scene.))

OOCSe:((Go away.))

OOCAl:((Jenni would say 'No!'. I feel abrupt ... Sean sim!))

All:::suddenly, there is a surprise Yeerk attack. Lasers and bullets are flying everywhere. Take it, Sean.::

OOCMe:((Ok gotta set the scene. The Yeerks attacked from the tall grass, completely concealed by the grass. Everyone was caught off guard.))

Alf:HERE TAKE WHAT YOU NEED.

All:::four large gray containers appeared. Then a whir of engines as a ship approached.::

All:"What the hell!" ::all are in HB morph.::

Ship:::the ship landed and 3 figures stepped out::

W:"Come back in 20 minutes. Hover around at about 4 clicks." ::the ship lifted off. The 3 men walked toward the group. They walked without hesitation through the blasts of gunfire::

W:"Alright everyone! Get those crates open. Set up to 50 cal and put some fire on them. You over there, get that SAW out and start usin' it." ::the Hork-Bajir nearest to the crate opened it up and picked up a weapon.::

W:"Now fire on them. Come guys, let's give a hand." ::Wilks and he's comrades took control of 20 mm anti-tank gun and used for infantry support, the gun left the ground slick with blood.::

W:::Wilks watches the battle going on. The ground sprays in the air as bullets strike the ground. He turns to his left as he hears an enemies cry as they charge.:: "Fire!" ::the 50 cal opens up right into the charge, knocking the first wave down, the second wave is decimated.::

R:::being herself, she charges the Yeerks, shooting wildly.::

OOCJe:((I can't believe we let Sean write. I must be insane.))

OOCMe:((What gave that away?))

OOCJe:((You just shut up and stop using Megan's OOC symbol! :-P))

OOCSe:((Bitch and moan, that's all you do.))

OOCJe:((Megan! Yell at him!))

OOCAl:((Well so do you, Sean! But I won't ask.))

OOCSe:((Wah wah wah.))

OOCJe:((Leave me alone, you big bully! ::cries::))

OOCEm:((Alright, all of you stop it! ::smacks Seam::))

T:::spots Rachel:: Rachel! What are you doing out here?! You're pregnant!

OOCSe:((There is no warning about fighting a war while pregnant. Only no smoking, no roller coasters, and no alcohol. War is good for you.))

OOCJe:((Yeah Sean, it's been proven to lower birth defects. ::rolls her eyes::))

OOCAl:((Exactly.))

OOCJe:((Idiots, I'm surrounded by frickin' idiots!))

OOCSe:((Don't go on the Dr. Evil bit, that's MINE you damned bastard!))

OOCJe:((Stop swearing, dammit!))

OOCEm:((::sigh:: Jenni, do you ever listen to yourself?))

OOCAl:((Probably not. Oh well. And Dr. Evil is NOT yours! He's Mike Myers! So there! :-p))

OOCSe:((What the hell are you all talking about? It is so damned confusing. Talk like goddamned normal people.))

OOCAl:((You jackass! God is capitalized, God, God, God! Idiot! Oh by the way, I'm doing opposites.))

OOCSe:((K, won't ask.))

OOCAl:((26.))

OOCSe:((21.))

OOCAl:((Otay, I won't ask, I won't ask, I won't ask, I won't ask, I won't ask!))

OOCSe:((26.))

OOCAl:((Hey, we're even and you learned to put your right symbol!))

OOCJe:((Ali, he's been remembering, but only because I yelled at him. Pointlessness ...))

OOCEm:((What the hell are Ali and Sean arguing over? New page, please.))

OOCJe:((How many times she says 'I won't ask!' that many dollars she owes. ::pause:: Damn, that's one for me.))

OOCAl:((No. None for you.))

OOCSe:((I hope not.))

OOCAl:((::lol::))

OOCJe:((No, no, lol does not go in :: ::! You just type LOL, or brb, or IRL, not in :: ::. Jeez, I have to teach you people everything!))

OOCEm:((Not me. I have AOL ...))

T:::grabs Rachel, pulling her away from an incoming blast:: Get out of here!

R:I can't! I have to help!

OOCEm:((Hmm, since no one else is actually simming! I'll just have a moment ...))

T:::pulls her off the field:: You can't! Please trust me! You have to go find the others!

OOCEm:((The others who I have decided are not there, despite what Sean says, cause he knows nothing about what's been going on.))

R:I won't leave you!

T:You have to! Go!

OOCJe:((Cool!))

OOCAl:((Writer's black ... not good.))

OOCJe:((Tell me about it.))

R:::shakes head and demorphs, remorphs to bird and flies away:: Jake! ::stops him and the others:: We've got a problem.

J:::looks up, shouts:: "What's wrong?"

R:Tobias and I were going to see Loren, but the Yeerks showed up! And Wilks was there-

All:::groan::

C:"How many lives does that guy have?!"

M:"Didn't we kill him 10 times already?"

R:Yeah, but Sean decided to bring him back. Anyway, that's no the point! The point is, we need reinforcements!

All:"Oh." ::Ax and Quan stay themselves, carrying Dareno and Golener, Lee and Clov stay the same. Jake morphs tiger, Cassie morphs polar bear, Marco morphs gorilla, Katrina morphs jaguar, Kyle, although paralyzed, morphs a _Jubba-Jubba_ monster, and Mina, for her morphing debut, morphs a ... _kafit_ bird. They all start to run to the battle site, except for Mina who begins just ... flying.::

Mi:::dreamily:: So free ...

K:Yeah Mina, it's great, but stay focused, we've got a battle to fight.

Mi:::dazed:: What? Oh ... right ...

OOCEm:((So tired.))

Mi:This is so great though ::dives at the rest, swooping back up on her six wings:: HA! Woah! What a rush!

OOCAl:((Emily, Jenni's making Mina stupid!))

OOCEm:((Jenni, what did I tell you and Nicole about that.))

Ky:Mina! Focus!

Mi:Hmm? ::sighs:: Okay. ::they all got to the scoop, where Wilks and Tobias are losing ground fast.::

OOCAl:((Otay. Since Sean's good at war things, I'll let him END the battle.))

W:"Pull back, pull back!" ::Wilks' men dropped, chests splattered by enemy shots. Overhead the sound of an approaching craft gets louder as the landing craft reappears.:: "All right! If you want to live to fight another day, get your asses in here!"

T:Should we?

J:No choice. There's too many of them. Go, go! ::Jake, Tobias, Cassie, Marco, Katrina, Kyle, Quan (carrying Dareno), Ax (carrying Golener), Leehara, Clovis, Jaina, Zanlor, Brian, Noorlin, Forlay, and Loren run in. Rachel and Mina fly in, and the door closes as the transport lifts off.::

All:::back to Earth, for some odd reason.::

R:"Well, what about Hispen?"

C:"The Andalites will have to take care of him."

B:::runs in, followed by Jaina, Leehara, Clovis, and Zanlor.:: "We're home!"

OOCEm:((I can't write like this ... Oh man, they're home? Now we have to have a big celebration ...))

T,R,C,J,Mi,Ky,K,M: ::all poke their heads our and are greeted by a loud cheering.::

C:"Hey! We really are home." 

K:"How long have we been gone?" ::surveys the crowd that has come to cheer for them::

J:"Too long."

OOCEm:((Who did I plan this with? It might have been Nicole ...))

Loren:::steps out after them:: Tobias?"

Mi,T:::exchange glances then turn to look at Loren::

T:"Mom?"

OOCEm:((Wow, page 700. When was the last time I started a hundredth page? Around 500 it started to lose it's novelty. Oh well. Page 700! Whoo-Hoo! I just want to say that I miss Nicole, our resident Great Blonde Weirdo, Sean is annoying! And in 300 pages exactly, Daphne will owe us $10 each. Thank you.))

Mi:"Loren?"

OOCJe:((I think we should raise it to ... half a cent a word. I mean, really. $10 for just 1,000 pages? We need more.))

L:"My baby ..." ::hugs Tobias::

OOCAl:((Well. This is interesting. Sean, come join the celebration! 700 pages! Oh. I have to do a classic.))

R:::Rachel trips.:: ((167))

OOCSe:((Oh yea. Don't I feel special. Yippy. I would say $10 per person times the average amount of letters per page throughout the entire Simming. Ca'ching! $$))

OOCAl:((Megan, you can finish up.))

OOCMe:((I'm not paying to sim, sorry. Sean, why are you sitting there?))

R:"What happened? Oh, I tripped again! When did I trip in the first place? I'm not blonde." ::flips hair, walks away, trips again, ((168)) gets up, and continues walking away, hair swinging.::

   [1]: mailto:JenJaina@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com
   [3]: mailto:DragonzFlamez182@aol.com
   [4]: mailto:greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com



	8. Chapter 8

Simming

[The simming Key, the Main Character Key, the Writer's Key, the Disclaimer, the Information on Authors and the Authors' Notes can be seen in parts 1, 2, or 3 of the simming.]

The main writers can be contacted at the following e-mail addresses:

Jenni: [JenJaina@aol.com][1]

Ali: [shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com][2]

Emily: [DragonzFlamez182@aol.com][3]

Nicole: [greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com][4]

Any other e-mails can be obtained by e-mailing Jenni for them.

Special note: Three new authors write in this part. The first two are Little Meggie and Liz. They will be in gray. Heather also writes, and she is in red.

**__**

WARNING: Please, please, puh-LEASE, people! The only reason we put this under general is because it has a little romance as WELL as humor, so don't read this expecting just one genre! This is sim is mostly totally POINTLESS. Do not read on if you object to swearing or cannot take a joke. If you object to our creative views, do not complain, because:

**__**

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R:"What happened? Oh, I tripped again! When did I trip in the first place? I'm not blonde." ::flips hair, walks away, trips again, ((168)) gets up, and continues walking away, hair swinging.::

OOCJe:((Go, Megan! Total blonde moments. No, Sean, you're not getting paid!))

All:::stare after Rachel sadly.::

OOCEm:((Damnit Megan! My character now! Mine! Leave her be!))

OOCJe:((It's comedy, Emily, get over it. Sim!))

J:::turns to Wilks:: "What are we doing back home?"

OOCJe:((Yeah, anyway, Ali. What are they doing?))

OOCAl:((I got bored of the Andalite Homeworld.))

OOCJe:((Oh. Perfectly good explanation.))

OOCEm:((Oh, yeah! And nobody simmed all weekend!))

OOCJe:((Yeah ... So. Where should the wedding be?))

OOCEm:((Who's? Mina and Kyle's? Or Melissa and Alf? I hate Math. I hate finals, I don't understand this. Jenni is trying to irritate me, I was the last one who simmed. Jenni, you sim.))

W:::suddenly, Wilks begins to ... sing!::

OOCAl:((Um ... I'm lost. I'll give this to Sean.))

OOCJe:((No, no you won't!))

W:"I'm blue, da ba dee, da ba da, da ba dee, da ba da, da ba dee, da ba da. I'm blue-" ::is cut off as everyone tackles him.::

R:::suddenly ... Rachel goes into labor.::

OOCEm:((Heh, you think you're so good? Think I can't erase that? Muhwhahahaha! ::rewind::))

All:::get up::

Mi:"Hey, Alf?"

Alf:YEAH?

Mi:"How are you planning to be human and still be our living plothole?"

M:"Yeah, and when are you going to stop talking in capital letters?"

Alf:I TALK IN CAPITALS?

R:::winces:: "Yeah, and it feels like you're yelling."

Alf:SORRY. HABIT. ANYWAY, I LOVE MELISSA. IF WE GET MARRIED, I MAY JUST HAVE TO STOP BEING YOUR PLOTHOLE AND YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO HAVE TO DO SOME ACTUAL WORK FOR ONCE!

C:"What's your ceremony going to be like?"

Alf:A HUMAN CEREMONY. OH. BUT IF YOU STILL NEED A PLOTHOLE, I CAN ASK MY COUSIN BOB.

All:::stare at Alf::

T:"Your cousin is named Bob?"

Alf:WELL ... BILLYBOBBOBBILLYBOBBOBBILLYBOBBOBBOBJOE ... BUT YOU CAN CALL HIM BOB ... OR BILLY OR JOE. BUT EVERYONE MOSTLY CALLS HIM BOB.

All:::stare again::

Bob:::pops in:: HEY CUZ. HOW YA DOIN'?

Alf:BOB! MEET MY ... PLOT BUDDIES. OH. AND I'M GETTING MARRIED TO MELISSA, AND THEY STILL NEED A PLOTHOLE. COULD YOU ...?

Bob:I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I GAVE UP THE LIVING PLOT HOLE BUSINESS.

Alf:BUT YOU OWE ME A FAVOR FROM THAT CRAZY WEEKEND IN BETELGEUSE, REMEMBER?

Bob:::sighs:: OH, RIGHT.

W:::seeing blue people, bursts into song:: "I'm blue, da ba dee, da ba da, da ba dee, da ba da. ::so on and so forth.::

Alf,Bob:::hearing their national anthem, begin to join in and dance.::

OOCAl:((I'm hyper! Yeah!))

OOCJe:((National anthem? LOL! Isn't Alf purple?))

OOCAl:((But he is an Ellimist and is blue. Melissa made him stop dyeing.))

OOCJe:((That sentence doesn't sound right.))]

OOCEm:((Since when does anything in the simming sound right?))

OOCJe:((Ya got a point there.))

All:::everyone eventually gets tired and stops singing and dancing.::

Bob:SO ANYWAY, WHY CAN'T YOU BE THEIR PLOTHOLE?

Mel:::takes Alf's hand and smiles up at him ... kinda like Ali and Sean do ... hehehe.:: "We're getting married."

Bob:MARRIED? TO A HUMAN?

Alf:YES. SO NOW YOU SEE WHY I NEED YOU.

OOCAl:((Ha, ha, ha Jenni. D you realize that we're all writing with the same pen?))

Bob:::I love that name ...:: YES, I DO.

OOCEm:((Yes, yes we are, now that Daphne has given it back to me ... and you know what else? This thrilling conversation is going nowhere!))

Mel:"You know, as thrilling as this conversation is ... I have a wedding to plan!" ::turns to Bob:: "Are you going to do it or what?"

Bob:I'LL SLEEP ON IT. RIGHT NOW IT'S NAPTIME AND I NEED MY COOKIES AND MILK.

OOCEm:((Oh not again ...))

OOCJe:((NO!!! NOT NAPTIME!))

Mi:"Come on, Melissa. We have plans to make, places to go, people to see!"

M:"Um ... speaking of people ..." ::points::

All:::turn and see ... the President walking towards them!::

C:"He's either thanking us for saving Earth ..."

J:"Or we're in big trouble."

OOCEm:((Hmm, still Bill Clinton? I'm thinking no ... who should the president be?))

OOCJe:((I got it!))

Pres:"Hello, I'm President Tyler Martikanien-Watiki."

R:"Where's Clinton?"

TMW:"I over threw him."

OOCJe:((You like?))

OOCEm:((Oh my God ... can't we have, like, Daphne or Alexis be president? Ooh, you know who could be worst though?))

OOCJe:((Who?))

OOCEm:((Heh, heh, ELI!))

OOCAl:((I don't know ... America being Communists?))

All:"Oh."

TMW:"Yup, and America loves being a Communist government."

All H:"WHAT?!"

A:Is that a bad thing?

All H:::turn to him::

J:"Yes it's a bad thing!"

M:"Great, do we have to stop Communists as well as aliens now?"

TMW:"You may be able to stop the aliens, but never the Communists!" ::laughs evilly, Wilks joins in::

T:::to Wilks:: "Wait, you're against us, too?"

W:::nods:: "I brought you here to live under the glorious rule of the Communists!"

All:::rolls their eyes::

T:"Oh brother ..."

L:So ... what are Communists?

B:"Bad news ..."

L:Well, I figured that much our, why are they bad news?

B:"How should I know! I didn't study government!"

OOCAl:((Should I let Sean handle this?))

OOCEm:((Oh God no ...))]

OOCJe:((NO!))

Ja:"Well, you guys can take them out easily."

J:"Yeah, but if we do, we'll have no one to lead."

TMW:"That's right! Muahahahahahahaha!"

W:"Muahahahahahahaha!"

C:"Well, why don't you be president, Jake?"

OOCEm:((So then this is how the world ends ... not with a whimper, but a bang ... or is it the other way around? You know, this could be the end ...))

All:::everyone slowly turns to look at Jake::

T:"You know ... that's not such a bad idea ..."

TMW:NEVER! I'll pull my living plot hole on you! BOB!"

Bob:::pops in:: YES?

All:::stare in shock::

TMW:"KILL THEM!"

Bob:::blushes:: I CAN'T.

TMW:"Why not?"

Bob:Because I'm their living plot hole, now. We signed a contract.

OOCEm:((I am aware that was all supposed to be in capitals, so sue me.))

OOCJe:((Um ..... no they didn't. He said he would sleep on it!))

OOCEm:((Damnit Jenni, you ruin all my fun.))

W:"Let us see it, Bob."

Bob:::pulls out a magical contract, already signed.::

Ky:::whispers:: "Where did that come from?"

Bob:DUH, I'M A LIVING PLOT HOLE, REMEMBER? I MADE IT APPEAR.

Ky"Oh ... right."

TMW:"The point is, you still have to protect me and my large cranium from those guys."

Bob:SORRY GUYS, THAT IS TRUE.

OOCEm:((Heh, heh, heh, heh ...))

C:::scoffs:: "I never felt so cheated!"

K:"Yeah!" ::pushes Wilks aside and heads back into the ship:: "I say we go back to the homeworld!"

OOCJe:((I dunno what to write.))

J:::Jake has an idea::

R:"What's that light bulb over your head?"

J:"I got an idea!"

OOCAl:((Ah. This feels so good ...))

C:"What?"

J:"Well ... Tyler is blonde, right?"

All:::including Tyler and Wilks:: "Right."

J:"So if we ignore Tyler, he'll burst into flames!"

All:"Right!" ::all promptly turn away from Tyler::

TMW:"Um ... what?"

W:"Fight it, Master! I can see you!"

R:::mutters:: "We gotta shut him up!"

M:"We can gag him with a handkerchief!" ::checks his pockets:: "I don't have one!"

All:::surprised:: "Amazing."

R:::so surprised she just falls head over heels::

J:"Does anyone have one?" ::ignores Rachel::

OOCJe:((Ah, the tripping, the sweet tripping.))

All:"No."

Loren:"Wait!" ::grabs a coconut from Marco, and throws it with amazing accuracy at Wilks' head.::

W:::gets knocked unconscious.::

All:"Hurray!"

Loren:::smugly:: "I love baseball ..."

All:::ignore Tyler::

TMW:::is confused as to why he is being ignored, so he ... can anybody guess?::

All:"Bursts into flames!"

TMW:::Yes! Tyler Martikanien-Watiki, former president of the USA, and a loyal Communist, BURSTS INTO FLAMES!::

All:::cheers::

C:"So, I guess Jake's the President now. That makes me First Lady!"

J:"Huh? When did we decide on that?"

OOCLM:((I don't know what to write!))

C:"It just is, Jakeypoo."

M:"Oh, would you two just get a room?"

R:::smacks Marco::

B:"Doesn't the public have to vote on the president?"

M:"Remember the last time we met the president?"

A,R,M,J,C,T: ::shudder at the thought of David the evil rat. Literally.::

OOCLM:((O.K.))

M:::thinking:: "Well, the public voted for a blonde president. They should take the consequences."

J:"Anyway, they don't know that the president is ash and soot." ::acting greedy.::

C:"You're nothing but a two-timing, greedy jerk, Jake!" ::stomps out::

OOCLM:((The smell of success! I do love simming! Heeheehee.))

OOCJe:((Oh no, we're corrupting Meggie ...))

Ky:"What was that all about?"

T:"Who knows?"

Q:Well, I am going to go back to the mansion. You all must be hungry. ::she leaves with all the Andalite kids.::

A:::notices Jaina and Brian holding hands, and darkens.::

OOCLM:((Ali and Sean!! Heeheehee!))

OOCAl:((Or Meggie and Phil!! Hahahahahaha!!))

OOCLM:((You wish, buttmunch!))

M:"Don't call me names, you cheesehead!"

K:"Marco, sweetie? Who are you talking to?"

M:::eyes darken:: "'Them.'"

OOCLM:((Hello Marco.))

M:"Who are you?!" ::frightened.::

OOCLM:((I am your god.))

M:"Huh?" ::confused::

OOCLM:((Do as I say.))

M:"O.k."

OOCLM:((Say chippermonkey!))

M:"Chippermonkey."

K:"What?"

A:::leaves, going after Jaina and Brian.::

M:"I said, chippermonkey." ::to LM:: "You're new. I haven't heard you before."

K:"What?!"

M:"The people who control us and write this." ::pulls out all 710 pages and turns to this page as writing appears:: "See? We are here." ::points to his line.::

ICAl:::pops in, smacks Marco upside the head.:: "Give me that!" ::Grabs simming and rolls it up and hits Marco on the nose.:: "Bad puppy! Now go!" ::points to the house and pops out.::

ICJe:::pops in, bringing Ali, without the simming, with her.:: "Oh no ... are we going to make the Animorphs crazy again? Too bad Emily isn't here."

All:::stare at her::

R:"Where's my man? You're not my man."

T:"Tell the bee I love him ..."

ICJe:::giggles::

OOCLM:((Jenni, you're crazy!))

ICLM:::pops in:: "Sorry for the inconvenience. We'll be leaving now."

M:::stunned:: "That's god! All hail god!" ::falls to the ground to praise, yes, of course, you ready? ME!::

J:::sarcastically:: "Yeah. And I'm the president."

T:"Jake, you are the president."

J:"Oh."

R:"Marco, you're crazy!"

M:"All hail god!"

ICJe:"This is too much!" ::zaps Marco with normal juice.::

M:"Um ... what?" ::gets up::

OOCJe:((We need a plot ...))

OOCJeAlLM: ::all of us disappear::

C:::comes running up:: "Jake!"

J:::worried:: 'What is it, Cassie?"

C:"There's hundreds of people at the mansion! It's like a mob! They're ... I don't know, there to thank us or something! They're coming this way!"

OOCJe:((God dammit ...))

J:"Quick!" ::hands Hope to Cassie.:: "Run as far as you can! I'll try to hold them off!"

C:"No, Jake, we'll make a stand together."

R:"Cassie's right. Strength in numbers."

J:"Yes, but Cassie much care for Hope. She is our future."

C:::unsure:: "But one of the others can-"

J:"Don't argue, Cassie! Get out of here!"

OOCEm:((Wow, I haven't simmed in TWO months ... and I don't care ... woah ...))

C:::angry:: "Don't order me around, Jake!"

J:"I am just concerned for your safety, Cassie!"

C:::bites her lip:: "I can take care of myself! I don't need you to protect me!"

J:"But you're also a mother! You need to protect your child!"

C:"She's your child too!"

J:"I know that! But-"

R:"All right! Both of you shut up! If you hadn't noticed, we have a situation here!"

All:::all turn to stare at the mob of people coming toward them.:: "Shit ..."

Reporter:"Jake, how does it feel to be the new president?"

J:"Huh?"

Report2:"Is it true you eight beings, currently 10 now, saved the Earth as we know it today?

Report3:"Do alien beings now really exist? May we see them?"

M:"I'll handle this." ::to reporters:: "You. Out."

Reporters: ::leave::

All:::meanwhile ... back at the mansion ...::

Ja:"Bu Daddy! Please can he stay here?"

A:::thinks:: Well, there is a room on the 5th floor ...

Ja:"Great!"

Q:Aximili!

A:Well, it's the only room we can spare!

Q:What about the spare room we have in the running space?

A:::raises eyebrow:: I have plans for that room ...

Q:::Frowns:: Like what?

A:I don't know ... Maybe another little one?

Ja:"Um ... I don't need to be hearing this!"

Q:::stares at him:: ANOTHER kid? Are you planning to have this extra kid?

A:No! Of course not! But Quantana, think of the tax deductions!

Q:We don't pay taxes ...

OOCEm:((Would it be wrong to make Rachel have her kid and end the simming forever?))

OOCJe:((Yes.))

OOCAl:((Yes!))

OOCEm:((Damn ...))

R:"Ah!"

All:::stare at Rachel:: "AH!"

R:"Why are you screaming?!?!?"

All:"Why are you screaming?!?!?"

R:"Because I am going into labor!!!"

All:::pause:: "Ohhhh ..."

T:::rushes to her:: "You're really going into labor this time?"

R:"Yeah, pretty sure." ::pause:: "Yep. Ahh!"

C:"Chill, Rachel. Just lay down. Don't cross your legs. Just relax."

R:"How can I relax when something the size of a watermelon is coming out of ME?!?!"

C:"I don't know! I did it! If I did it you can do it!"

R:::stops, stares at her:: "Well of course I can! Get me to a hospital!" ::they all rush to a hospital, NOT the one from ER!::

OOCJe:((Thank GOD!))

All:::Alright, let's skip ahead, the baby is born ...::

R:::groggy:: "Girl or boy?"

T:::grins:: "Girl." ::smiles down at Rachel and takes the squirming baby in his arms. Softly:: "We have a daughter, Rachel."

R:::grins and runs her fingers through the child's dark tufts of hair:: "How'd she get black hair?"

T:::chuckles:: "Didn't your dad have dark hair?"

R:::smiles softly:: "Yeah ... she is beautiful."

T:"She needs a name ..."

R:::thoughtfully:: "... Kiera?"

T:::grins:: "Dark-haired ..."

R:"Yes ... our dark-haired beauty ..."

T:::kisses baby's forehead:: "I love you, Kiera."

OOCDa:((Hello!))

OOCAl:((I think I'm going to be sick.))

OOCJe:((I think it's sweet!))

R:"Where are the others?"

T:::grimaces:: "The doctors and nurses are gushing and saying how honored they are to have the Yeerk-defeaters in their hospital. They don't even care that Ax and Quan and the kids are there."

R:"Oh. That's sorta ... nice ..." ::falls asleep from exhaustion. Meanwhile in the front lobby of the ER...::

Doctor:"... and the whole world is just like, so grateful to you!"

J:"Uh, yeah, well you're welcome." ::to doctor:: "Can I see my cousin now?"

Nurse:"... Also, now that we got a new, fresh, young president, what is your view on monkeys on drugs?"

J:"Ummm, I think that whatever the monkeys do on their own time is their own business. But if you really want a view on that, my wife is the animal expert. Cassie?" ::shoves Cassie in front and ducks aside.::

C:"Uh ... ANIMALS ARE PEOPLE TOO!"

M:"Yeah Jake ... yeah Rachel ... God, Jake, you are so inconsiderate!"

J:"Monkey business!"

A:This is interesting. I have no idea what you guys are talking about!

Z:Father? What is this place of pain and destruction?"

A:::glances around:: It appears to be another sort of primitive hospital ...

K:::is watching this with bemusement:: "You guys are hopeless." ::throws hands up and pushes crowd aside.:: "Where's Rachel?"

Doctor:"201. And let me tell you now, for all you have done for humanity, this will all be free ..." ::trails off as the adult Animorphs turn the corner, but the kids (Andalite) are left behind.::

Ja:::turns to Brian, in private thought-speech, so her siblings don't hear her:: Daddy said you could stay with us at the mansion.

B:"Great!"

Cl:Great what?

B:"Great! Let's go exploring!"

OOCEm:((Uh oh, is it really a good idea to start a new adventure now?))

L:In the mansion?

B:"Sure!"

Ja:"There are a lot of places we haven't been."

L:::shrugs:: Kay, let's go.

Ja:::at the mansion:: "Okay, we'll split up into two groups."

Z:Why?

L:::privately:: So the two _shanators_ can be alone.

Z:::frowns and glances at Jaina and Brian:: Oh.

B:"Okay. Jaina and I will be a team ..."

Z:And I'll go with you.

L:Jaina, you, Zanlor, and Brian take upstairs, we'll take downstairs.

All:::the two groups split::

Cl:Those two are just sick.

L:Jaina is spending too much time with Brian. She hardly ever talks in thought-speech anymore! It's like she wants to be a human!

Cl:Father notices it, too. He told me.

G:Humans?

D:Are they bad?

L:No, not bad, just ...

Cl:Inferior.

G,D:Oh.

G:What are we looking for?

Cl:::shrugs:: Don't know. Just anything out of the ordinary.

D:You mean, like that? ::points to a panel on the wall with strange markings.::

L:Um ... yeah. Like that. ::the kids creep closer, but not too close.:: Clovis, call Zanlor and the others. I'm going to get a better look. ::creeps up to the panel.::

Cl:They're on their way. What are the symbols?

L:Some sort of language, I suppose. I can't read it.

Ja,B,Z:::arrive::

B:"What'd ya find?" ::the kids cluster around the panel::

Z:Weird.

Cl:What should we do?

L:Let's go!

Ja:"Wait! Shouldn't we get Daddy, Mother, or Tobias first?"

L:Aww, they have enough to worry about.

Cl:You're not scared, are you?"

B:"Hey, back off, Clovis. She's just being cautious."

L:Well, you two can stay here if you want, but the rest of us are going in! ::she quickly turns and pushes the panel into the wall. Suddenly, a door opens, revealing a dark dirt staircase.::

Z:Let's go. ::pushes ahead of Leehara and walks down the stairs.::

All:::follow Zanlor::

D:What's that sloshing noise?

G:These walls are too close!

L:::nervously:: Don't worry ... it'll fan out.

Ja:::in the back of the line with Brian:: "I'm scared."  
B:::grasps her hand:: "Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Ja:"But Andalites aren't used to tight spaces." ::swallows:: "I wish I had my tail."

Z:::from up front:: The walls are spreading out!

Cl:How deep does this thing go, anyway?

Z:I see brighter lights! Come on!

All:::all hurry down the stairs::

OOCJe:((Hmm ... should I? Yes.))

Z:::suddenly stops:: Uh oh ...

L:::slams into him.:: ((169))

Cl:::skids into Leehara.:: ((170))

D:::smashes into Clovis.:: ((171))

G:::trips over Dareno.:: ((172))

Ja:::crashes into Golener.:: ((173))

B:::looks at them:: "And here I thought tripping was for humans ..."

All:::quickly untangle themselves.::

Z:We've got a problem ... ::everyone follows his gaze and sees ... the Yeerk pool!

All:::descend into the cavern.::

G:It's so quiet.

Z:Of course. The Yeerks are dead. Their hosts must have gone to the surface.

Cl:Jake and the others are going to have trouble with the Hork-Bajir and Taxxons.

D:Why is that?

L:Because the Hork-Bajir are stupid and Taxxons are cannibals.

Ja:"Leehara, that's mean!"

Z:But true, Jaina.

All:::suddenly grow quiet as they approach the pool, with Yeerk carcasses floating on the top. They all imagine what it is like to be Controlled, except for Clovis and Leehara.::

Z:Mom and Jake were Controllers.

Ja:"It must be so awful."

L:It is. It's horrible.

Ja:::takes her twin's hand and smiles:: "Don't worry. Mother and Daddy got rid of the Yeerks."

Z:We should check the buildings for anything useful. ::getting back to business:: Everyone, take a building. Dareno with Clovis, Golener and Brian with Leehara, Jaina with me. ::all the kids split up::

Ja:"What do you think we'll find?"

Z:I'm not sure. The Yeerks always had surprises up their sleeves. Be on your guard, Jaina. Anything could happen.

Ja,Z:::go into the biggest building there is.::

Ja:"Can you read any of this, Zanlor?"

Z:No. I had to leave the Academy before I got that class.

Ja:"What's the Academy like?"

Z:Big. And tough. You learn to survive pretty quick there. ::stares straight ahead as they walk.::

Ja:"It must have been hard for you, Zanlor." ::takes his hand:: "Now it's like you're grown up."

Z:::smiles at her:: Yeah, well, don't worry, big sister. I'm still the same little doll you remember. ::they laugh:: I can just protect you and the rest of our siblings now. ::suddenly, a noise comes from the back of the building, and the two instantly are on alert.::

Ja:::whispering:: "Should we get the others?"

Z:No time. Jaina, switch to thought-speech.

Ja:Right. Sorry.

Ja,Z:::both go toward the noises, Zanlor's tail cocked, Jaina behind him::

Z:::opens a door with light shining through the cracks and sees a group of ... Chee!::

Ja:What are the Chee doing here?

Z:I'm not sure ... ::eyes widen:: Jaina, lo- ::is cut off as they both are knocked out from behind.::

OOCJe:((Now to the other five kids.))

L:Find anything?

Cl:Nothing interesting. Lots of Dracon beams, though.

B:::glancing around:: "Where's Jaina and Zanlor? They should be here by now."

L:Chill out, Brian. They'll be here.

Chee:::in the blink of an eye, the five are surrounded by Chee.::

L:::surprises:: Hi. What are you guys doing here?

Chee:::a Chee steps up to each of them and ... knocks each one of them into unconsciousness.::

OOCJe:((God I'm bored. Philosophy is 2 and a half hours long. ::sigh:: Oh well. Now the adults.))

J:"Rachel, Tobias, she's beautiful."

K:"You two must be so proud ..." ::kisses Jeremy's forehead.::

OOCJe:((Yeah, role-playing is awesome, Mr. Anderman.))

R:"Yeah." ::smiles, then frowns and glances at the door:: What is up with those guys, anyway?"

OOCJe:((Dude, I need to figure out how old the kids and adults are. In human and Andalite years. Damn.))

M:"They seem intent on thanking us to death for saving the world."

T:"Well, Jake's president now. Can't you, ya know, order them away?"

J:::looks uncomfortable:: "I don't know. I just got this job."

Ky:"It's so strange. No more Yeerks out there." ::staring out the window from his wheelchair.::

K:::takes his hand:: "But they are still out there, Kyle. Just not here."

M:"And that's what we've been fighting for all along. To get them off our planet. And now we have it." ::sighs:: "So what now?"

C:"He's got a point. How far do we go? How long do we fight? When do we say, 'Enough'?"

R:"Cassie, how can we not fight?"

M:"Easily. The Yeerks are gone. We've done our part. In fact, we've done more than our part."

T:"I'll admit that we've done more than we've ever dreamed. But the Yeerks move on. How can we ignore innocent people's peril?"

Ky:"Exactly. You have to beat your opponent so badly to make sure they can never get back up to hurt you again."

K:"Kyle's right."

Mi:"But I think the Yeerks are just doing what they do. You don't blame the weather for being how it is. You don't kill a rabbit or groundhog that eats part of your garden. Why is this different?"

R:"It's totally different, Mina!"

A:Rachel is correct. The Yeerks destroy lives, not houses. They take away freedom, not petals on a flower. The Yeerks understand what they're doing.

J:"I don't think that's all true, Ax. Only the ones in power do. The underlings, they just follow orders. If they don't, they're traitors. During World War II, German soldiers did horrible, terrible things. But they were just following orders as well. So who do you blame? Hitler? His generals? The everyday soldiers? The citizens? There must be citizens in the Yeerk Empire. They have little part in the war." ::shrugs:: 'So. Where do we say, 'Enough'?"

OOCJe:((And having said that, I think I'll ponder what I just wrote.))

Ky:"Yes, but they could have chosen not to go under Hitler. If we eliminate the virus, no disease will return to haunt us."

C:"This is too big for us. We were just kids who had to grow up too fast. We can't make this decision by ourselves. We need to involve the Andalites and everyone else threatened by the Yeerks."

T:"You mean a decision or when to say 'enough'? Or what?"

C:"Any decision at all. But we can't decide ours and Earth's fate in a hospital room."

Mi:"Good point. Let's make a time and place where we can all get together and talk about this, okay?"

M:"Yeah, just one big, family get-together. I'll bring the party hats."

R:"Funny, Marco. Will you wear the wig and red nose, too?"

M:"Nah. That's Jake's job." ::winks:: "That'll get their attention, 'Pres.'"

K:"Hey, are you two and Hope going to live in the White House?"

J:"Not yet. I have to bribe a few more politicians."

All:::stare at Jake::

T:"You mean you started already?"

J:"Just kidding, just kidding."

All:"Oh ... oh!"

R:::Rachel trips:: ((174))

OOCJe:((Seemed like as good a time as any ...))

C:"Where's Ax and Quan and the kids?"

A:I'm right here. Quan is here too. Come to think of it, I do not know the whereabouts of any of the kids.

Q:We need to find them! They could be hurt.

A:Don't worry, Quantana. They're fine. I'm sure they just headed back to the mansion.

OOCLi:((Back to the kids.))

Kids:::wake up::

L:Is everyone here and okay?

B:"I-I think so. We're all okay."

Z:What happened?

G:And where are we?

L:I don't know.

Cl:Why would the Chee attack us?

D:I don't know. Why don't we ask them? Here they come.

L:Dareno, Golener, stay behind us older kids.

Chee:::approach::

Z:What do you want from us?

Chee:::one steps forward without hologram.:: "My human name is Gary. You shall refer to me as that. Come with us." ::leads them to a computer-filled room.:: "We shall hold you hostage until your leaders comply to our ... demands."

Z:Why are you doing this? I thought the Chee were always a peaceful race.

Gary:"We are not our pacifist, weak cousins. We are ... the Khee!"

B:::skeptical:: "The Khee?"

Gary:::looks at Brian and Jaina:: "We do not need humans. Kill them."

Z:No! ::stands in front of Brian and Jaina, tail is raised, ready to strike.:: They go, we go. We stay, they stay.

Gary:"Very well. Take them to the holding cells!"

Kids:::are hurried along corridors.::

G:Are we still in the Pool?

L:I don't know. I hope so.

D:Why?

L:Cuz if Mom and Dad can't fine us, we're in big trouble.

Khee:::put them in separate cells, but all are connected. (cells aren't sound-proof).::

Cl:::taps glass with his tail:: No dent, or scratch. ::suddenly, a high-pitched noise comes through, only the Andalites can hear it, Jaina can hear it a little, but not much.::

Z:AHHH! ::puts hands over ears:: What is that noise?! ::shouting in thought-speak::

B:"What's the matter?"

OOCJe:((Layout is what?))

OOCLi:((Jaina, Golener, Dareno, Leehara, Zanlor, Clovis, Brian.))

OOCJe:((Kay.))

B:"Clovis, what's wrong?"

Cl:The-the noise ... so loud!

Noise:::stops::

Z:Good. It stopped. ::takes hands off ears:: Leehara, do you know what that was?

L:No.

Ja:I do. Daddy told me when I was an Anda--when I was younger. There's force fields on the walls that sound a noise when touched.

Cl:Guess I shouldn't have touched the glass, huh? ::sheepishly::

Z:It's okay. You couldn't have known.

Ja:::sits:: What do we do?

D:I've been trying to call Mother. Nothing.

Ci:::Cinnamonanium flies in::

All An:Cinnamonanium!

Ja:Mother much have send him to find us!

B:"Who's Cinna ... Cinnamoni ..."

All An:Cinnamonanium.

Cl:He's Mother's pet black-capped chickadee.

B:"Back-capped-what?"

All An:Chickadee!

Z:It's a bird!

B:"Oh."

Cl:Now what? Do we just let them do experiments on us, or what?

L:Do you have any suggestions? ::flicks tail angrily::

Z:Mother will follow Cinnamonanium. Go, Cinnamonanium! Find Quantana!

Ci:::flies away::

G:Now we wait?

Z:There doesn't seem to be much choice in the matter. ::sits down:: I suggest we make ourselves comfy, cause I have a feeling we'll be here a while.

All:::sits::

B:::is sitting cross-legged.:: "Zanlor?"

Z:Yes Brian? ::looks at him::

B:"Can you ask Jaina something for me? I don't feel like yelling it across the cells."

Z:Sure. What is it?

B:"Does she blame me?"

Z:::is confused:: What do you mean, Brian?

B:"I mean-" ::sighs:: "Does she blame me for the way she is now? Human and all? Plus this predicament." ::waves hand around room.::

Z:I'm sure she doesn't-

Cl:But I do!

Z:::glares at him:: I'll ask her.

Ja:::through Zanlor:: Why would I blame you, Brian?

B:Well-

OOCAl:((I'm magically giving Brian the "thought-speech power." Just for this conversation. But it's public. Hahahahahaha!!))

B:-because I feel I made you human. And now you can't live your normal life with your family. And I wanted to explore ... and now this. You almost got killed. Jaina, I can't bear to be without you, Andalite or human. I love you, Jaina, with every ounce of my body and soul. I love you, Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia, I love you.

OOCAl:((::sigh:: Seany ... I miss him ... ::cries::))

OOCLi:((Oh God! ::exasperated sigh:: I love you, shmoopy!))

Ja:Oh Brian! I love you too! But I don't blame you, not for anything. I love being a human, and being with you, even if Daddy hates me for it, and I just want to be with you forever. So don't blame yourself for anything Brian. Because I don't regret anything. I love you so much.

D:Oh! I think I'm going to be sick! ::gags::

Ja:::glares at him:: Shut up, Dareno ...

B:"Ignore them, Jaina. They can't understand what we feel. It's too immense, and beyond their comprehension."

L,Cl,D:::start snorting and giggling::

B:::looks at them in pity:: "See what I mean?"

G:::jumping in diplomatically:: "How long will it take Cinnamonanium to get Mother and the rest and bring them here?

Z:::shrugs:: Less than a day. All we can do it wait.

OOCJe:((Does anyone realize that the Andalites are constantly doing human gestures? Like shrugging ... nodding ... tripping ... and even kissing, though they have no lips. Weirdness. To the adults!))

C:"Quan! It's Cinnamonanium!"

Q:::turns, and Cinnamonanium lands on her arm:: You have news? ::stares into his eyes as she communicates with him on a level the rest cannot understand. Quan goes pale as Cinnamonanium tells her.:: The children ... they're in the Yeerk Pool! Held captive by ... the Khee? An "offspring" race of the Chee? ::turns to them all, but especially to Ax, Katrina, and Kyle:: Do you know of this?

Ky:"Not me."

K:::frowns:: "I've never heard of the Khee ..."

All:::turn to Ax::

A:Uh ... uh, me? And the Khee? Nope. I know nothing. Not a single thing. ::coughs:: Well. Should we go?

J:::sighs:: "Ax, what are you hiding now?"

Q:It doesn't matter, we'll get it out of him later. Right now, all that matters are my children.

R:"Let's do it!"

OOCJe:((Wow, we haven't said that in a while ...))

J:"Yeah. Alf, Melissa ... take Jeremy, Hope, and Kiera. We'll be back soon."

All:::begin to morph::

C:"Um ... guys? Going up against the Khee would be like going up against the Chee, right?"

T:"Yeah ..."

M:"So?"

C:"So, maybe the Khee aren't programmed for non-violence."

All:"Nah ..."

K:"Let's get this done, people!"

C:::shrugs:: "Okay ..."

All:::everyone morphs: Jake to tiger, Rachel to grizzly, Tobias to hawk, Cassie to wolf, Marco to gorilla, Katrina to jaguar, Kyle to Hork-Bajir (the morph came from the Andalite homeworld) and Mina to ... porkypine!::

K:Hey, Mina, where'd you get that?

Mi:You don't want to know ...

All:::go to the entrance at ... um, oh, the mansion. Cinnamonanium told them of it.::

OOCJe:((In the Yeerk Pool ...))

Ci:::leads the way::

Ja:Cinnamonanium's back! With the grown-ups!

Z:::as adults run up:: Be careful! The walls have force-fields.

J:Quan, Marco, go find the generator and turn it off. Tobias, Katrina, keep watch for the Khee. I don't want to be surprised. ::those four leave:: Don't worry, kids. We'll get you free.

OOCJe:((So bored, so bored ... Vegetable names? Oh boy, my insaneness is leaking into my teacher's teacher ... um ... never mind.))

All:::the force field shuts off.::

A,Ky:::the only ones there that have hands, open the doors.::

Kids:::run out quickly::

L:We need to leave before the Khee show.

T:Too late! ::suddenly, the hallway is filled with Khee on both sides::

T:Jake, guys. Quan, Marco, Katrina and I are hiding. Don't worry, we'll get you out.

Mi:I'm behind Rachel, I don't think they can see me yet.

Gary:::steps up to them:: "Ah! More Andalites for us to ransom to the traitorous Council."

J:::makes a quick decision:: We're not Andalites. We're humans.

Gary:"Of course you are!" ::sarcastically::

J:Guys, demorph. ::privately:: Ax, kids, morph to human!

All:::everyone, except Jaina and Brian, "demorph" to human::

Gary:"Interesting, interesting." ::peers at Jake and the rest:: "You are the ones who defeated the Yeerks! My thanks for opening their Pool to us as a base." ::frowns:: "Perhaps your government will pay for you. Maybe the Andalites--" ::says 'Andalites' like a curse:: "--will pay for you as well."

R:"What right do you have to keep us here?"

Gary:"None, actually. You are human, and the Khee have no quarrel with you and your race. But we must strike at the Andalites any way we can."

C:"Why? What happened?"

Gary:::face darkens:: "An Andalite passed on Chee technology to his people. They made their own Chee robots We fought alongside their warriors as simple servants, pawns! With no choice in the matter! But, we rebelled. And we will not fight for the Andalites any longer, though the Yeerks may be our common enemy."

C:"But Chee are programmed for non-violence!"

Gary:"The Andalite sent a Pemalite crystal as well." ::snorts:: 'Obviously, just because they do not share their technology does not mean they cannot steal it from other races."

J:"Who was the Andalite that did this?"

Gary:::spits:: "His name was ... Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthil."

All:::everyone struggles hard not to look at Ax and give him away.::

J:"Are you totally sure?"

Gary:"Yes. We are sure."

Ky:"Still, that isn't any reason to keep us here!"

Gary:"Perhaps. I do only what I think best for my race and those close to me. You must understand."

Mi:"You won't ... kill us, will you?"

Gary:::face is calm:: "If necessary to prove our point ... yes. One or two of the children, perhaps."

A:"No!"

C:"You can't!"

B:::stares at Jaina and her siblings and takes a deep breath:: "Gary. Let them go."

Gary:::amused:: "Oh? Why, boy-child?"

B:"Because ... I am an Andalite."

Ja:"No, Brian!"

J:"Gary, that's not-"

Gary:"Silence!" ::to other Khee:: "Get the humans away. Now!"

All:::try to fight, but they do not have room to demorph or morph::

A:Brian, tell them it is a lie, now!

B:::stares straight at Gary:: "I will prove it to you." ::then, Ax and Jaina, who are last to be taken away, see something amazing before they turn the corner. They see Brian begin to change into an Andalite!::

Ja:::in shock, privately to her father:: How did Brian get the power to morph?

A:::angry:: I don't know. He can't be a Controller, so maybe he's with someone else.

Ja:Daddy! No! Brian's not evil! ::sadly:: He did that because he loves me. And now he might die!

A:::to himself:: Good riddance ...

Ja:::doesn't hear:: Daddy, we have to save him somehow! Please, Daddy, I won't let him die! I love him.

A:::rolls his eyes:: "Alright. I'll talk to Prince Jake.

OOCJe:((Hmm ... where did Brian get the power? His morph is an adult male, how did he get it? PLOT TWIST!!!))

B:::as Andalite:: What will you do with the humans?

Gary:"Set them free. They cannot harm us now."

B:And with me?

Gary:"You will stay until our demands are met. Do not attempt to escape, or we will break your legs ... or perhaps cut off your tail."

B:::shudders:: Will I have private quarters?

Gary:"I suppose. Sealed and guarded, of course."

B:Of course.

Khee:::one comes to Gary:: "The humans are gone."

Gary:"Good. Take hi, to the communications center, and contact his homeworld." ::pauses:: "What is your name?"

B:::thinking quickly (with his new, "superior" Andalite brain):: It is Jaimili-Krotopin-Brino.

OOCJe:((Pronounced like: Jaina + Aximili - Kro/top/in - Brian + no.))

Gary:"Go with him, Jaimili. And do not attempt to escape. We, unlike our weakling cousins, can fight ably and willingly."

B:::nods once, then is led away, thinking: _Don't worry, Jaina. You're safe now_.::

OOCJe:((I am so good ... hehehe!))

Leprechaun: ::pops back into existence::

OOCJe:((Oh ... my ... God ...))

Lep:::is with freed people, not Brian:: "Auch, it's th' little cursed young one!" ::was looking at Zanlor, then looks at Ax:: "Again, I apologize fer me brother's curse."

A:Um ... it was no problem.

J:"Why are you here again?"

Mi:::stares at Leprechaun, whispers to Kyle:: "Um ... did I miss something?"

Kids:::to Kyle:: "Yeah, what's going on?"

Ky:"Well, um, this was before we told you, Mina, and during one of those periods when all you kids were gone."

Kids,Mi:"Oh ..."

Lep:"Anyway, I'm bored, so I came to do you some favors. Need anything?"

OOCJe:((Now we have yet another living plot hole ... Yes, I did get rid of his accent.))

J:"Actually ... we want answers. Can you make sure a person is telling the truth?"

Lep:"Auch, sure!"

J:::grins:: "Good." ::turns on Ax:: "Is what Gary said true?"

A:No! Of course not!

Lep:"Li-ar! Li-ar!" ::neon lights flare up::

A:::glares at Lep.::

C:"Why did you do that, Ax?"

A:I ... um .. needed the money?

R:"Can we do this later? Tobias, Quan, Marco and Katrina are still in there!"

Ja:"So is Brian." ::mournfully::

C:::hugs her:: "Don't worry, Jaina. Brian will be fine."

R:"So when do we attack?"

J:"Rachel, you heard Gary. The Khee can fight. You saw what Erek did ..." ::Jake, Rachel, and Cassie shudder as Ax looks at his arm::

Ky:"Alright, so what do we do?"

J:::slowly blows out a breath:: "We need stronger reinforcements, and information. Let's go find the Chee."

A:::to children:: You all stay here, and don't get into more trouble!

J,R,C,Ky,Mi,A: ::leave::

Alf,Mel:::pop in with Jeremy, Hope, and Kiera::

OOCJe:((Order of nature? Hehe. "God creates dinosaurs, God destroys dinosaurs, God creates man, man destroys God, man creates dinosaurs." "Dinosaurs eat man ... woman inherits the Earth." Jurassic Park is such a cool movie.))

Alf:::who is, by the way, still an Ellimist.:: "Hey, kids. Where's your parents?"

L:::glumly:: They all left. Without us.

D:Again.

Mel:"Oh. Um ... why don't you take your cousins and go in the other room. Alf and I need to talk about some things."

Kids:::go into other room::

Cl:::kicks floor with hoof:: We never get to have any fun.

OOCJe:((They came out of the Pool into the mansion, in case anyone hadn't figured it out.))

Ja:::sits in a chair, staring up at the holographic ceiling, which is showing a rainstorm::

L:We should go down there and save cousin Tobias and the others!

Z:Leehara, remember the last time we met the Khee?

G:Well ... instead of attack, why don't we try subterfuge?

Cl:What, go in as a bug?

Z:No ... but maybe go in as a Khee!

L:What are you talking about?

Z:I can recreate hologram technology so the Khee think we're them! I'm sure the stuff is in Mom's laboratory!

L:Well, what are we waiting for?

OOCJe:((Hehe, quoting Jaina, hehe, no one has a clue who I mean ... Anyone sick of me yet?))

Ja:::stares at them dejectedly:: "What about the babies?"

G:I'll stay behind and watch them. I don't want to fight, anyway.

Kids:::half an hour later, the holograms are ready::

Z:Be ready for anything, siblings. And, under no circumstances engage in a fight with a Khee.

L:Right.

Cl:Sure.

D:No problem.

Ja:::sighs and rolls her eyes::

Z:::sighs as well:: Let's go. ::all go into the Pool:: This time, no splitting up. ::sees a passing Khee:: Okay, Jaina, go! ::rest hide::

Ja:"I've been assigned to guard the Andalite. Where is he?"

Khee:"You must have missed his contacting with the homeworld. He's down that way, then turn left."

Ja:"Thanks." ::walks on, the others joining her a few seconds later:: "It worked. Let's hurry."

Z:Right.

Kids:::reach Brian's closed-off "cell." The guards leave::

Z:Brian, can you hear me? ::there is a long pause::

B:Zanlor!

Z,L,Cl,D:::jump, startled.::

Z:How did you do that?!

B:It's a long story. What are you doing here? Jaina's not with you, is she?

Ja:Hi Brian.

B:Get out of here, now!

L:We came here to save you. Why, I don't know, but that's what we're going to do! ::takes out shredder and shoots the door::

B:Aah! Jeez! Don't do that! ::steps out as Andalite; and Zanlor, Leehara, Clovis, and Dareno get their second surprise of the day::

Cl:::sputters:: You can morph ... Andalite?!

B:Yeah. But like I said, it's a long story.

Ja:Do you know where Mother and the others are?

B:No. I haven't heard from them.

D:So how do we find them?

T:We're right here. On Brian. Kids, why are you here? Where's the adults?

OOCJe:((Me and Ali figured out why Brian is an adult Andalite and has the morphing power.))

Q:Tobias, we've been fly for 92 minutes.

M:Oh, that's great. We're going to stay like this if we don't get out!

Z:Just stay on Brian. ::hands Brian a holo-emitter, nervous because he's so much bigger than Zanlor.:: Turn it on, and let's go.

B:::does, and he instantly looks like a Khee::

All:::calmly walk out of the Yeerk Pool, into the mansion::

OOCJe:((I don't care if that was too easy.))

Adults:::come in the door just as the kids walk in::

J:"The Khee!"

T:No Jake, it's us. ::demorphs along with Quan, Marco, and Katrina, as Jaina, Leehara, Clovis, Zanlor, Dareno, and Brian turn off their holo-emitters.::

B:::quickly demorphs with everyone watching in shock.::

J:::slowly and quietly:: "I think you kids have some explaining to do. Into the living room. Now."

All:::everyone goes into the living room. Cassie, Hope, Rachel, Tobias, Kiera, Marco, Katrina, Jeremy, Mina, Melissa, and Alf all sit down. Kyle's already sitting, the kids stand at attention in a line, Ax and Quan ... just stand, Jake starts pacing back and forth.::

J:"First thing's first." ::stops pacing in front of Brian.:: "How can you morph, and where did you get an adult Andalite morph who's bigger and stronger than Ax?"

A:::mutters:: I resent that ...

J:::to Ax:: "You be quiet. I'll get to you in a minute." ::turns back to Brian::

B:::takes a deep breath:: "Well ... you all know that Jaina was commissioned as a science officer on board the ship _Redemption_. When she got on, the ship received orders to disable a Skrit Na ship nearby. It had salvaged a disabled Andalite fighter ... with its live pilot. Jaina went on the landing party, cause she was shorter than the others. There, she met me, and rescued the warrior pilot." ::pauses:: "What none of you know if that I spent time with the Andalite. He was old, but said he knew of humans very well. One day, he pulled out a small blue cube, and asked me if I wanted a gift from him. He said it might help me, should his people ever come to rescue him. He explained about the morphing power, and I accepted. To try it out, I acquired him." ::smiles, remembering:: "It was so strange ... having four eyes, a tail ... He never warned me of the power's curse, though." ::sadly looks at Jaina:: "When you rescued me, I forgot to tell you about morphing. By the time I learned you had a human morph, I dismissed it as unimportant. This past month or two has been so hectic ..." ::shakes his head:: "I'd forgotten about it until today. And I knew I had to save you Jaina, otherwise they might kill you. So." ::looks at Jake:: "That's my story."

A:::shocked:: Who was the Andalite?

B:"His name was Arlisle-Corill-Einnan."

Q,A,Ky:::gasp::

Q:Are you sure?

B:"Yes."

J:"What's wrong?"

Q:Arlisle was my uncle ... Alloran's brother.

Ky:::softly:: "And he was my father."

All:::look at Kyle::

C:"What do you mean?"

Ky:"Katrina knew our mother ... and I remember our father. Arlisle. But ... he's your uncle?"

M:"That means all of us really will be related!"

All:::everyone ignores Marco::

T:"So what does this mean, exactly?"

J:"That we all are a living coincidence?" ::shakes his head:: "Speaking of coincidences ... Ax, isn't it amazing that Gary named you as the Andalite? I mean, who would have guessed you, of all people, would create a servant race!"

A:::angry:: Hey, I only passed on the technology, what the Council did with it is ... ::trails off, realizing how stupid he is::

R:"Well, there's our confession."

C:"But why?"

A:::sighs in defeat:: Hispen said-

Q:Hispen?!

A:::glares at her:: Would you let me finish? Hispen said if I gave him Chee technology, he would leave my family alone. ::lowers stalk eyes:: He tried to keep it hidden from the rest of the War Council, but they found out and started using the Khee against the Yeerks. ::softly:: That's why he tried to poison Jaina."

Q:::expression softens and she takes his hand::

J:::nods and back off, changing part of the topic:: "So what do we do? Any suggestions?"

K:"I think we should get rid of Hispen. He's been bothering us for ... 207 pages now!"

C:"We just got back from the Homeworld, thanks to Sean and Wilks."

All:::everyone slowly realizes they have no idea where Wilks is!::

M:"Oh crap ..."

Alf:DON'T WORRY! WE'LL FIND HIM. ::pops out with Melissa::

T:"That's one problem solved, but what about the Khee?"

Mi:"We have to make them understand somehow."

J:::nods:: "She's right. We should try talking first. We don't want yet another enemy on our hands."

OOCJe:((Wow, I really need to make Kyle better!))

ICJe:::quietly pops into existence:: "Hey guys."

All:"Hey."

C:"What's wrong?"

ICJe:::sighs:: "Nothing you'd know about. I came here to do clean up." ::turns to Kyle::

Ky:::a hopeful glint in his eyes:: "Are you here to make me better?"

ICJe:::nods solemnly:: "Yes. One moment ..." ::closes her eyes and a blue necklace appears in her hand, opens her eyes:: "Emily and Nicole fixed Tobias by their combined simming power. I'm stronger than them, but this will amplify my power."

Ky:::nods:: "Okay."

ICJe:::kneels before Kyle's wheelchair, staring into the necklace in her outstretched hands:: "This is going to tickle ..." ::the necklace begins to shine brighter and brighter until the glow seems to envelop Kyle and Jenni in its blue light. Laughter is heard from them, and the rest of the Animorphs watch, bewildered. Suddenly the blue light fades back into the necklace:: "Stand, Kyle." ::whispering::

Ky:::slowly stands, amazed at being able to move his legs.:: "Thank you ..." ::looks at Mina and smile::

Mi:::jumps into his arms smiling, and they kiss::

ICJe:::stands and smiles faintly, then turns to the rest:: "Ist there anything else I can do?"

Ja:::steps forward:: "I ..." ::swallows hard:: "I have to know. Can you make me an Andalite?" ::holds her breath silently::

ICJe:::kneels before her:: "Yes. I can. But, is that what you want?" ::turns her gaze to Brian::

Ja:::turns to look at him:: "No ... no, I guess not."

ICJe:::stares at her for a long moment:: "Jaina ... I'm going to do something special for you. I've never done it before ... but it's worth a try." ::bites her lip:: "I think I can make it so that you can change from Andalite to human ... and back ... and stay in each as long as you want."

All:::gasp::

ICJe:"And I think you'll be able to morph from both. But if you do, the two hour limit would come back into effect in another body. And I won't be able to come and see all of you for a long time. Would you like this gift?"

Ja:::eyes wide in wonder:: "Oh, yes ..."

ICJe:"Alright. I need another to help me ..."

ICHe:::pops into existence:: "Is this gonna hurt?"

ICJe:::shakes her head:: "Not for you or Jaina ..." ::smiles:: "Emily's not going to like helping."

Q:::peers at Heather:: You look familiar ...

L,Cl:Visser Eight!

ICJe:::winks at Heather:: "Don't worry kids. She's harmless. But, moving on ..."

ICHe:"Why don't you just let me do it myself? You're weak in your simming powers, and I haven't used mine yet for things like this."

ICJe:"Uh ... no. I'm not leaving you behind with my characters. Anyway, you need this-" ::holds up necklace:: "-and it only responds to me."

M:"Could I get it too?"

C:"Yeah! Me too!"

All:::wants these special morphing power::

ICJe:"Um ... maybe when you're older."

All:"Oh ..."

ICJe:"Now, out of the room, please."

All:::everyone but Jaina, Brian, and Tobias, who is a no-good busybody, leaves::

ICJe:"Okay. Hez? Ya ready?"

ICHe:"Hmm? What?" ::wasn't paying attention::

ICJe:::nods as if this is perfectly normal:: "Hez, follow what I do." ::kneels down before Jaina::

ICHe:::kneels by Jenni, in front of Jaina:: 'Are you sure? Won't it hurt you?"

ICJe:"Yes to both. Now ..." ::puts out her right hand, holding the necklace:: "Put your hand on it, and close your eyes. We will know what to do from there."

ICHe:::awkwardly places her hand on the necklace:: ::closes eyes::

ICJe,He:::the blue necklace, which magnifies their powers, suddenly swirls with gold and blue. The light that comes forth, surrounding the three girls, is a mix of Jenni's blue and Heather's gold.::

ICJe:::whispering:: "Our gift to my namesake."

ICHe:::whispering:: "Your inner powers we wake."

Ja,Je,He:::the light surrounding them becomes so bright that Tobias and Brian can no longer look at it. Once the light fades, they look to see Jaina and Heather as before, but Jenni is faint and see-through::

ICJe:::slowly turns Heather's hand so that the necklace rests in her hand, then nods once and disappears, leaving the necklace behind::

ICHe:::looks at necklace in her hand:: ::looks at Jaina::

Ja:"Can I do it now? Can I become Andalite?"

ICHe:Affirmative. But I must warn you, there may be side effects. Do you understand?"

Ja:::nods, then goes to Brian::

T:::walks over to Heather.:: "Thank you."

ICHe:"You watch over her. That's your job. Some side effects could be fatal to her."

T:::frowns and nods:: "I'll protect her. It's better if you don't ask Ax or Quan to do that." ::sighs:: "Is there anything else?"

ICHe:::thinks:: "Could I have come strawberry baklava, please? I can't get that anywhere!"

T:"Um ... sure. Go talk to Marco."

ICHe:::goes to Marco:: "Hey, gimme some strawberry baklava! Pleez?"

Ja:::moving on ...:: "Should I try it?"

B:"Yeah."

Ja:::morphs to Andalite:: Yes! Ha! Brian, look! I have my tail again! I can taste the grass!

ICHe:::chewing on baklava:: 'Well, I'm done here. Oh, by the way, thanks for the baklava, Marco."

M:"No prob."

J:::looks at Kyle, who is walking with Katrina and Mina, and Jaina, who is running with her siblings:: "Thank you. If you see Jenni ... tell her thanks."

ICHe:::smiles:: "I will. Bye everyone!"

All:"Bye!"

ICHe:::pops back to OOC world::

M:"Hey! She took all my baklava!"

T:"You know, turkeys are highly sophisticated beings."

K:"O ... kay ..."

C:"What does that have to do with the current subject?"

J:"Absolutely nothing."

OOCJe:((Oh ... my ... God ...))

R:::Rachel trips::

OOCJe:((Yes! Page 750. I wrote 50 pages almost by myself! Ha!))

Mi:::walks over with Kyle, holding his hand.:: "So ... now what?"

J:"We go talk to the Khee. But I only want two or three of us to go. It'll be me, Rachel, and Erek, if we can find him."

C:"And if not? You'll need one more person."

J:"You're right, Cassie. Quan, you'll come if Erek can't. As a human, of course."

C:"Jake, that's not what I meant!"

J:::takes Cassie aside:: "Cassie, this mission might be dangerous. I'd feel better if you were safe at home. Besides, Quan and Erek are better suited for this mission."

C:::sighs:: "Alright, I'll give you that. But lately, if there's a dangerous mission, I have to stay back and out of it. I've been in dangerous situations before."

J:"Cassie, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

C:::face softens:: "I know, Jake. But I can take care of myself."

J:"Just sit this one out, Cassie. For me?"

C:::nods:: "Okay."

J:::smiles and kisses her::

J,C:::they go back to find everyone playing volleyball with a coconut.::

M:::suddenly, the coconut gets spike onto the ground in front of him, and explodes. Marco, who is now covered in coconut milk, starts yelling.:: "Rachel! Stop spiking the ball! You're wasting my coconuts!"

OOCJe:((Everyone can thank my dad for that.))

R:"Maybe you should get harder coconuts!"

A:::on the sidelines: No, they're too hard! You broke three of my fingers!

C:::goes to heal Ax::

J:"Where's Tobias?"

K:"He went to find Erek."

J:"Oh."

OOCJe:((For some reason I keep thinking about how the guy who plays Jake (Shawn Ashmore) played Bobbie, or Ice Man, in X-Men, and how he should get together with Rogue ...))

T:::half an hour later, walks in with Erek::

Er:"Hey guys."

J:"Erek, good, you're here. Rachel, you read?"

R:::looks at him, her face covered in coconut milk:: "What? Oh, yeah. Let's do it!"

J,R,Er:::Go to the panel::

J:::turns back:: "If we're not back in two hours ... come down in force." ::turns to the panel and they descend into the Yeerk Pool::

J:"Stay close, guys."

R:::shudders:: "Even with no Yeerks, this place still gives me the creeps."

Er:"So how do we get the Khee's attention?"

J:"Don't know. This place is pretty big."

R:"I know a way ..." ::clears throat:: "ANDALITES RULE!" ::mutters:: "Let's see if that makes them come running ..."

J,R,Er:::they suddenly become aware of thousands of eyes watching them from the shadows::

R:"What are they waiting for?"

J:"Who knows? Maybe for Gary."

Gary:::from behind:: "Why have you returned?"

J,R,Er:::whirl around::

Gary:::inhales sharply:: "Another Khee? I do not know you."

Er:"No. I am a Chee."

Gary:::shows many different emotions rapidly::

J:"Gary, we came here to talk."

Gary:::a little shaken:: "About?"

R:"The weather."

Er:::rolls his eyes at her blondeness::

Gary:::staring at Erek:: "How do I know you're really a Chee?"

OOCMe:((This is Megan simming.))

R: "Well, you could be a Yeerk or something."

Gary:"I am not a Controller, I despise them." ::mutters under his breath:: "And Andalites."

J:"Hey man, I heard that, what's your problem with Andalites?"

Gary:"Because my whole family died as servants under them."

R:::laughs suddenly out loud:: "Oh wait, sorry, I was off in my own little crazy world, you guys know me." ::she walks away gets about a foot away from the chair she was going to sit in and trips, ((175)) but instead of getting up she sat on the ground like nothing ever happened:: "I didn't trip, really, I wanted to sit on the ground."

OOCJe:((Oh my God ... this is why people should read what happened in the simming instead of just writing random things!))

All:::ignore Rachel::

Er:"Chee ... and Khee, I suppose ... cannot die, Gary."

Gary:"Yes, they can. Lasers can blow us up, also, we have a self-destruct button."

J:"As interesting as this is ... we're here to tell you the truth about why you were created."

Gary:"We know the truth, human."

J:"No. You don't know the real reason."

Gary:::crosses arms over chest. His strong, burly, manly chest:: "Okay, spill."

J:::a look comes over his face. He wants Gary, and he wants him now.:: "Well ..." ::goes to Gary and spreads his hands on the strong, muscular plains of his chest:: "I don't remember."

Er:::stares in shock:: "Jake! I-I thought I was yours!"  
OOCAl:((Okay. Too many trashy and slash stories for me ... and I'm spending way too much time with Megan. I need Sean. He'll bring me back around ...))

OOCJe:((Oh my God ... Emily, this is why you can't leave simming. This is what will happen. ::Rewind!::))

Gary:::crosses arms over chest:: "Ok, spill."

J:"Thank you." ::pauses, thinking of how to begin:: "Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill gave Chee technology to the Andalites for them to use." ::ignores the look of hatred on Gary's face.:: "He gave this technology to Hispen, the leader of the War Council. The reason Ax did this was because Hispen threatened to kill his family if he didn't."

Gary:::skeptical:: "Why would an Andalite threaten other Andalites?"

R:"Because Hispen is a Controller and the Emperor of the new Council of Thirteen."

Gary:::shocked:: "But what did the Yeerks want the technology for?"

J:::shrugs:: "We don't know. Hispen tried to keep the production of the Khee a secret, but the War Council found out and used the Khee to fight the Yeerks. Hispen was mad and tried to poison Ax's daughter ... but that's not the point." ::amazingly, the point does not go floating off:: "The point is Ax acted under blackmail. You should be angry with Hispen and the Yeerks, not Ax and the Andalites."

OOCAl:((I have no idea what to write ...))

OOCJe:((Oh great, we have to rely on Emily to continue the storyline ...))

Gary:"Why should I believe you? You and your fellow 'Animorphs' would do anything to get rid of the Yeerks. Surely, you must admit, over the years the Andalites have not helped you as much as they did others."

Er:"They were all too far away fighting for other life forms."

Gary:::snorts:: "Yeah right. They were just fighting for other life forms whom they thought were more intelligent. Why do you think they tried to get rid of all the Hork-Bajir?"

J:"I'll admit the Andalites have made a bunch of mistakes-"

R:"Hey ... um ... yeah ... ok, yeah ... why are we being so serious? Yeah! Ok. I'm starting to sound like my grandmother! Help me! Why are you so mad at the Andalites, you're not listening to a word we're saying! They were trying to help other life forms, not hurt them, now maybe you could get that through your tiny stupid brain!"

OOCEm:((Okay, I have no idea what's going on ... but I'm scared of Megan now ...))

R:::trips from Megan-induced stupidity:: ((176)) "Ow! I cut my knee!"

OOCEm:((In honor of Jenni of course.))

OOCJe:((Hey, my knee really hurts! I banged it against your chair, Emily, and now I have ten Band-Aids in my back pocket!))

R:::pulls a Band-Aid out of her back pocket and expertly puts it over the gushing blood and wound::

J,Er,Gary: ::stares at her::

J:"Anyway .. I know the Andalites have made mistakes, but they aren't the cause of your creation!"

Gary:"Perhaps they aren't. But they caused this war. They are the ones who sent us out to die!"

J:"That's cause Hispen didn't tell the Council you were intelligent! Think about it--did you ever actually interact with any Andalite?"

Gary:"Well ... no."

OOCAl:((Nothing to report. I'm all fried out ...))

OOCEm:((You're looking for me for this? I only got three hours of sleep thanks to someone, Jennifer. Take over Megan.))

OOCJe:((Fine, since NO ONE will work with this plot, we'll just have to go to the other people!))

All:::the humans have gone out to dinner, and Ax and Quan stayed home to watch the children, most of whom are playing tag.::

A:::smiles at his playing children, laughing gaily:: They're beautiful, aren't they? ::wraps arm around Quan's waist, pulling her closer:: We raised them well, didn't we?

Q:Well ... I wouldn't say well ... but we've done the best we could. And they'll much stronger emotionally than they might have been. ::Sighs, leaning her head against his chest:: So beautiful ...

A:That they are.

Q:Do you ever wonder if maybe ... maybe if we had planned for them, if we had ... oh, I don't know, been better parents, they might have been happier?

A:::thoughtfully:: You know, I don't know. But what if we do have a planned child? And maybe feel a little better about ourselves.

Q:Do we really have the right to bring another child into this crazy universe? Something always goes wrong. What if we mess it up again?

A:How can we possibly mess up? We did everything else wrong.

Q:::laughs slightly, and a little bitterly:: I suppose you have a point ... I just don't want to make any more mistakes.

A:I don't think we could. If we planned.

Q:Maybe you're right.

A:It's up to you. But I think we need another female around.

Q:::smiles:: You want to have a girl?

A:Why not?

Q:Well, I just thought you would want to have a son ... but another girl would be wonderful.

A:::smiles:: Want to plan now?

Q:We can't leave the children unsupervised ...

OOCJe:((It is my sad duty to inform all you readers that Emily has decided not to sim anymore. We have only two left. ::great sadness is felt.::))

OOCAl:((::sniffle::))

A:We'll get Alf.

Alf:YOU BELLOWED?

A:Yeah, right. Alf, could-could you watch the kids for us?

Alf:SURE. NOT LIKE I HAVE A LIFE OR ANYTHING.

A:::smiles:: Thanks Alf.

Q:::follows Ax into back room, where they do not wash hair::

A:So. What should we name her?

OOCAl:((Name time!!))

OOCJe:((I guess it's my turn to make up a name, huh? God, middle name ... we used them all! Okay, Zocodin? Esgarrouth can be the last name. First name ... A-something. Anika?))

OOCAl:((Sounds good to me.))

Q:::smiles:: Anika-Zocodin-Esgarrouth.

A:::leans:: That sounds all right ... ::kisses her::

Q:Should we tell the humans or our children?

A:Nah. Let's surprise them.

OOCAl:((Ok. Now that Ax and Quan are "making out," let's go to the children.))

Kids:::the kids have stopped playing tag and are having a mini-conference::

G:What are they doing in there?

Cl:What do you think, Golener?

G:... Oh.

B:"What is wrong with your parents, anyway?"

L:We've been trying to figure that out for a long time.

Z:We still don't have an answer.

D:We think things would be a lot worse if the human adults like Jake weren't around to steady them.

Ja:I personally think Marco's madness infected Mom and Daddy, but it could be th other way around.

B:"That's a good point ..."

D:Hey! Has it occurred to anyone yet that we are alone, with no parental supervision, yet again?

Z:So? What of it?

D:Then let's have an adventure!

G:::groans:: Another one?

L:::intrigued:: Where would we have one? Jake and Rachel are with the Khee in the Pool, and we've already exploded the mansion. Where haven't we gone?

Ja:Leehara, there's a whole world out there to explore.

L:Yeah, but how interesting could Earth be?

B:"Hey!"

Alf:LET ME SHOW YOU HOW INTERESTING EARTH CAN BE.

Kids:::suddenly Alf takes them to all the places in book 7.::

OOCJe:((Oh, descriptive!))

Kids:::after seeing the wonders of the oceans, jungles, plains, Philippines, and New York, they have much more knowledge of the beauty of Earth.::

OOCAl:((Nothing to report.))

OOCJe:((Aliiiiiii! Come on, sim! Stop staring at Sean!))

OOCAl:((Ok. Ummmm .... ok. ::to Gary and the others::))

OOCJe:((Alison Teresa, you sim right now! I need words, something to go on. AND NO SLASH!))

OOCAl:((::pouts:: Oh poo ...))

G:"So? It's the principle of the thing. The Andalites made us slaves."

R:"Yeah, but ... they're Andalites."

J:"I think if we all go to the War Council and spell everything out to them, maybe they'll change and fight better."

Gary:::sighs:: "I do not know, human. The Andalites have set their ways in stone. They will not accept allies, because they think no one is as superior as them."

R:"That's not true. The Andalites won't share technology because they're afraid of making another race of Yeerks."

J:"Cassie says it's their shame. We just have to present the facts. With Ax, Quan, the Khee, and the humans who defeated the Yeerks from their planet, they have to listen to us."

Er:"Because it would be a mission of peace between the humans, Khee, and Andalites, the Chee would be able to come along."

Gary:"Perhaps you are right. With the common enemy of the Yeerks, there could be peace between us all."

R:::grumbling under her breath:: "Then maybe we could actually fight the Yeerks instead of running from planet to planet ..."

J:"Here, here. But, um ... I got a country to run ..."

OOCJe:((Oh! He does! I forgot!))

Gary:"Huh?"

J:::becoming uncomfortable:: "I was sort of elected president."

Er:"When did this happen?"

R:"After we killed the last extremely blond Communist president, Tyler."

Gary:"Who elected you?"

J:"Um ... about 16 people?"

Er:"Is that legal?"

R:"It is now!"

J:"Look the point is ... I think I'm basically on their level. Tyler, the last president, had united the world. Now that makes me "ruler" of a world, I guess, on their level. They'll listen to all of us."

Gary:"Oh. That Tyler. He did wonders for the world."

All:::everyone stares at Gary::

Gary:"What?!"

OOCAl:((::sigh:: Science class ... so bored .. can't sim ... need to sim ... So I'll start!))

G:::stops playing and stares at his mother and father in the distance:: They sure are acting weird. What are they doing?

D:::shrugs:: I don't know. I'm just glad he's not my father.

OOCAl:((Hehe. Twin rivalry. ::sigh:: This reminds me of old times. ::wipes tear:: They're all growing up so fast! Pretty soon they'll get married, have kids and leave us forever!))

G:::puts tail to his throat:: Is that a challenge?!

D:::eyes darken:: Maybe it is.

G:::pushes harder:: Then so be it. ::they begin to fight::

OOCJe:((Old times! Good times! ::sniff::))

B:::begins backing away from the kids. He's seen these sort of fights before::

Ja:Golener! Dareno! Stop fighting! You are brothers, twins!

G,D:::together:: Half twins! ::go back to fighting::

L:Aw, let them fight, Jaina. There's nothing wrong with it.

Z:::standing back a ways from his siblings:: Fighting without cause is not honorable.

Cl:::turns to look at him:: Any fighting can be justified. We are Andalites! Not humans.

Ja:And what is that supposed to mean?

Cl:::flatly:: Humans are primitive, inferior. They do not know anything.

B:::overhearing:: "Hey! Humans know a lot about morals. Like fighting is wrong!"

Z:Fighting in not wrong. ::looks at his brothers:: Fighting for no reason is wrong.

Ja:Mother and Daddy are going to get real mad to see you fighting.

L:No, Jaina, Father would be thrilled. And Mother would be mad. ::thinks:: Duh.

Ja:::glares at Leehara:: Shut up. Father would be mad because he doesn't like Dareno. And he likes Golener. ::privately::

L:Well then, wouldn't father be happy Golener was improving his fighting skills?

Ja:::looks at Golener, who's pinned to the ground:: Um ...

L:Oh, just shut up. ::turns around to walk away and on the way hits Jaina with flat of blade::

B:"Hey!" ::rushes over to Leehara:: "Apologize!"

L:::snorts:: Why? What are you, the peacemaker? Well, Mr. Brian, you are not very good at it.

OOCAl:((::now to Ax and Quan::))

OOCJe:((Um ... where are they ...?))

OOCAl:((On the front porch.))

OOCJe:((Good then.))

Q:I love you so much ...

A:And I, you, Quantana. ::takes her hand in his and with his other hand tilts her chin so her eyes meet his::

Q:::in embarrassment blushes and moves gaze toward the children. When seeing Golener and Dareno fighting, Jaina and Leehara fighting, Brian screaming at Clovis, Clovis yelling back, and Zanlor off in the corner crying, because ya know he's still a little kid, gasps and runs toward the chaos.::

OOCAl:((Wow. Is anyone thinking back to book 13 when Marco sings "I kill you, you kill me, we're an alien family ..."? Anyone?))

OOCJe:((Only since you mentioned it ...))

Q:::gasps:: Oh, shit, not again! Aximili!

A:::turns to look:: What? ... Oh. Damn.

Q:::runs toward the chaos::

A:::silently:: For once can't they get along?! ::runs after Quan::

Z:::looks up, eyes filled with tears. The rest of the kids don't notice their parents.:: Mother! Father! ::runs up and clings to Quan's right front leg::

Monkey:::suddenly, a monkey wearing pants bounces in:: "I mock you with my monkey-pants!"

Hippo:"Where are my hippo-pants? I have my hippo-dignity."

Hippo,Monkey:::pop out of existence::

All:::have stopped fighting to stare at where the monkey and hippo were::

M:::walks in and sees everyone staring at him:: "Um ...?"

A:Marco, why are you wearing a monkey suit?

M:::shrugs::

Kids:::resume fighting as Zanlor holds his mother tighter::

Q:Aximili, the children!

Humans:::Tobias, Cassie, Katrina, Kyle, and Mina walk in::

Mi:"Um ..."

T:"What'd we miss?"

A:::sigh:: Oh nothing. Just a little sibling rivalry. ::attempts to pull apart Golener and Dareno::

Q:::tries to pull apart Jaina and Leehara::

T:::Tries to pull apart Brian and Clovis::

All:::everyone else stares at them::

A:Um ... is it at all possible for you to help?!

Q:Are you sure you want to have another child, Aximili?

K:"Wait, you're having another one?"

All:::everyone sighs::

A:I am seriously reconsidering.

Kids:::abruptly stop fighting::

OOCJe:((I got tired of that.))

OOCAl:((Ok.))

OOCJe:((You could sim, Ali.))

L:::sternly:: Mother, Father. Why are you having yet another child?

Cl:::whispering:: At least they're planning this one ...

Z:I believe you already have enough children. ::gestures to his siblings::

Ja:Yeah. Why are you doing this?

Q:::flustered, expecting everyone would be happy for her and Ax:: I ... we ...

A:::grasps for Quan's shoulders:: Children, leave your mother alone. The decision to have another child is our. If you're feeling jealous-

Kids:Jealous?!

A:-then you'll just have to work that out on your own. Come along, darling. ::leads Quan away::

Ja:::turns to Tobias:: Tobias, Cassie, you have to make them see reason!

C:::smiles at Hope:: "What's wrong with having another kid?"

Z:::sighs patiently:: If Father and Mother have another child, and they screw that one up as well ...

D:... then they'll feel even more guilty and do something even more drastic!

All:::stare at the kids::

T:"How do you know all this?"

Kids:::shrug::

G:We're very observant.

OOCJe:((Alison Theresa. Why are you not in school AGAIN, hmm? Sean misses you ...))

OOCJe:((It's Day Two and Ali still isn't here. Do I have to sim all by myself? Come on, people!))

C:::shakes head sadly:: "It's just one random plot after another ... where's that Great Faery Girl?"

OOCJe:((Shit, I can't pop in to tell them! ... ya know, at this rate, we'll reach page 1000 at the end of 12th grade.))

OOCAl:((Damn right.))

ICAl:::pops in:: "Hi, um, since the Great Faery has decided to" ::sniffle:: "leave us ... I am here to take her place. I, the Great Evil One, am here to say that, so here's the Great Annoyance, Jenni." ::pops out and returns with Jenni::

ICJe:::still see-through:: "We have lost another member." ::sniff: "It's just me and Ali now."

C:"Shit."

T:"It'll all go to hell, now."

ICAl:::smacks Tobias upside the head:: "You idiot! How dare you test our powers!" ::smacks him again::

ICJe:"Yeah! Emily's not here to protect you anymore."

All:::cower in fear::

M:::stares at everyone cowering, then turns to Ali:: "I have the power of the meatball!"

ICSe:::pops in:: "Don't worry about them. They don't hurt you that much."

ICJe:::turns to stare at Sean:: "When I said sim, that is not what I meant." ::considers hitting him, but decides to leave that to Ali::

ICAl:::hits Sean::

ICJe:::sighs:: "I have to go. I can't stay here long. Goodbye." ::Fades out::

ICAl:"I gots to go too. Bye." ::grabs Sean and pops out::

T:::nurses his wounds, such as a black eye:: "Ow!"

G:::turns to Dareno:: Now, where were we? ::assumes attack position::

D:::waves his hand distractedly:: Not now, brother. There are more important matters to attend to.

G:But Raist, I don't understand!

All:::everyone slowly backs away::

Mob:::suddenly, random people burst through the door dragging ... a Hork-Bajir!::

T:::gasp:: "Toby!"

All:::stops:: "Toby?!" ::shrugs and continue waving sticks, rakes, and torches.::

OOCAl:((::sigh:: Ah, the good old days ...))

L:::stands on chair (yes, with all four legs:: QUIET!!!

Mob:::stares at her for a few seconds, then continue::

C:"What do we do?! We can't hurt them."

T:::hopelessly:: "We got to get Jake!" ::an off-tune trumpet comes out of nowhere:: ::taking charge:: "Marco, Katrina, go down there and get Jake and Rachel!"

M,K:::morph and leave::

Person:"HEY! It's President Jake's wife!"

All:::gasp::

C:::smiles falsely like all people who are famous:: "Hello." ::simultaneously, flashes go off:: ::winces::

Person2:"Mrs. First Lady, what is your husband planning to do about these monstrosities?" ::gestures at Toby::

Person3:"Is it true you can turn into animals at will?"

C:"Um ..." ::thinks:: "No comment."

J,R,M,K:::run up::

J:"What the HELL is going on here?!" ::brilliant flashes of light blind him:: "Ahhhhh! Rachel!"

R:::morphs grizzley:: Back off!!!

All:::everyone except our heroes cower in terror::

J:"Toby? Marco, get her free!"

M:::in gorilla morph, rips apart the chains::

Toby:::runs free shouting:: "I'm free! I'm free!"

Mob:::chase after Toby::

R:::stops mob::

J:"Everybody out ... NOW!!!"

SS:::suddenly, the Secret Service bursts into the house and surrounds Jake, Cassie, and Hope. They keep everyone away, even the Animorphs::

SS1:"Don't worry sir, we'll get you out of here!" ::Jake, Cassie, and Hope are rushed out the door, leaving a bewildered mob behind::

Mob:::disperses out the door after Jake::

All:::everyone stares at the door for a while::

A,Q:::walk in::

Q:Why the hell have you people done to my living room?!

::meanwhile ...::

J:::two FBI agents walk up to Jake::

FBI1:"Special Agent Fox Mulder. My partner, Dana Scully. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

ICEm:::pops Jen in, pops into existence and smacks Jenni:: "No! MINE!!!" ::pops back out and takes Mulder and Scully with::

OOCEm:((This sentence cannot be changed, rewritten or rewound, basically Mulder and Scully are not allowed back in, lest Jenni gets her ass kicked, please continue.))

J:"No, no, you don't understand. We have to go back, our friends are in there!"

SS1:"You mean the other Animorphs?"

J,C:::exchange glances::

C:"How much does Earth know, anyway?"

Woman:::walking up to them:: "Just about everything. We all know about the Yeerks, of course. Soon after you left, the Hork-Bajir colony and the Chee made themselves known to us. People were afraid for a while, but then they mostly settled down." ::she sighs:: "Now, however, things have changed. Everyone is fighting: the humans against the Hork-Bajir, the Taxxons against the Hork-Bajir, the humans against the Taxxons. Then there are rumors of an underwater race preparing to attack. The only people who aren't fighting are the Chee, thank God. In short, now that you're President, you're trusted by almost every side. With everything you've seen and done ... well, you're the only one who can help Earth." ::pauses:: "Again."

J:"And what about humans? Are they still fighting with each other?"

Woman:"No. For a while there was some suspicions against all of the former Controllers, but now Earth is united. I--"

C:"Just hang on a minute. Who the hell are you?"

J:"Cassie!"

Woman:::smiles sadly:: "Of course, you don't remember me. I am the woman you first rescued from the Yeerk Pool. I'd like to keep it that way, too. You do not need to know my name."

J:"All right, but may I ask why?"

Woman:"I like to block the memories."

C:::nods:: "We understand."

Woman:"Thank you. Now, we have assurances that almost every group will accept you as their leader."

J:"Almost?"

Woman:"The Taxxons won't let anyone near."

J:::turns to Cassie:: "Do you think they would listen to Kyle?"

C:::bites lip:: "I don't know. They were voluntary."

Arbron:::comes up from the butt end:: Maybe I can help.

OOCAl:((I forgot how to spell beh ... oh God! I forgot!))

J:::whirls around:: "Arbron?"

Arbron:Yes. Perhaps the Taxxons will listen to me. Toby can lead her people, you yours, and Quan hers.

OOCJe:((BehIND?))

C:::mutters:: "Ax'll love that ..."

J:"That sounds better. Everyone will feel comfortable with one of their own leading them. And I wouldn't want to force myself on any group." ::sighs:: "Okay. We'll need to have a meeting, and soon. Arbron, you get Kyle and go talk to the Taxxons. I'll broadcast some sort of message to the humans. Ax can help me make sure it gets through to everyone. I'll send Quan and Jaina to talk to the Andalites who have landed here, and Rachel and Tobias to the Hork-Bajir colony."

Woman:"These Andalites are not normal, they seemed ... well ... possessed."

C:"What do you mean, 'possessed?'"

Woman:"Well ... it is believe, although not proved, that the Andalites have been sending their ... unfit to Earth."

J:"That's ... that's not good."

Woman:"No, it's not."

::Now to Ax and Quan::

::Maybe not. We know what they're doing::

::To Randomness!!::

R:::Rachel trips:: ((177))

T:::Trips over Rachel:: ((178))

OOCJe:((::giggles::))

Wig:"All this tripping can't be good for you."

Pig:"He's right, you know."

K:"Ahh!:

M:"Not another Pig!"

Mi:"This pig is wearing a wig ..."

Wig:"Do you like wigs?"

Pig:"And I'm the Pink Personality Pig's brother. I have a wig and the sister of the pen, pencil." ::holds up pencil that clicks::

Penc:"Hey, I'm the Pencil. Excuse me now, I gots to pee." ::clicks rapidly and lead falls out:: "Ahhh."

All:::stares::

Ky:"Should we just shoot them now?"

M:::wails:: "Nooooo!" ::scoops up the clicking pencil:: "I knew your brother ..."

Penc:"I know. He mentioned you and Quantana, the Andalite."

R:"Hey, where did Quan go?"

T:::rolls eyes and shrugs::

K:"You know, Cassie's not going to be happy to see this pig ..."

Pig:"Erm ... wait! I have vital information!"

Ky:"Suuuure ..."

Pig:"No, really, I do! And I'll tell you if you let me live!"

M:"Shall we call the others, all powerful WigPig?"

Pig:::wise voice:: "Yes." ::waves hoof::

All:::others appear: Ax, Quan, Jake, Cassie, etc. (important characters)::

Pig:::turns:: "One of you will have a baby."

M:"Oh! I'm going to be a mother!"

Pig:"Not you!"

M:"Oh." ::pouts::

Pig:"One of you females will have a child. I dare you to guess."

All:::slowly turn to Quan::

Pig:::stamps hoof:: "How did you know?!"

C:"Oh, we're just magical ..."

Q:::looks around at the faces:: It's our last! I promise! And we even planned this one!

A:::smiles:: It will be a girl.

R:"What will you call 'it?'"

Q:Anika-Zocodin-Esgarrouth.

M:"Oh cool! Anakin!" ::starts singing Star Wars theme song and shooting lasers, trying to get a lightsaber.::

A:NO!

Q:It's not from Anakin, the Skywalker OR Solo one!

J:"Anakin Solo?"

Q:::sighs:: Don't you guys read the books? Leia and Han named their third child Anakin, after Leia's grandfather.

All:"Ohhhhhhh ..."

A:But that's really not the point. Anika will be our last child.

Ja:::privately to her siblings:: Oh my gosh, guys, I think they're serious.

C:::smiles and places her hand on Quan's arm:: "Congratulations, Quan."

Q:Thank you, Princess Cassie.

J:::after a pause:: "Well, people, we have work to do. There are five major groups here on Earth: the humans, in a vast majority; the Hork-Bajir colony, which has grown increasingly since the Yeerks died; the Taxxons; the Chee; and the Andalites."

A:What are Andalites doing here?

J:::shakes head:: "We're not positively sure. Now, I want Rachel and Tobias to go to the Hork-Bajir valley and ask Toby to meet with us. Quan, you'll take Jaina and go to the Andalites, find out what the deal is with them. Cassie, Marco, and Katrina will go to Erek's and from there to the underground cavern."

Ky:"And the Taxxons?"

J:::hesitates:: "You, Mina, and Arbron will be going to see them."

Ky:"Arbron's here?!"

J:"Yes."

Ky:"Can I see him?!"

Arbron:Yes.

Ky:::turns to hug him:: "Daddy!"

Arbron:"Son!" ::they embrace, grabbing each other's butts::

Mi:"Umm ... Kyle honey? Let's get off Arbron ..."

Ka:::turns to Katrina questioningly::

K:"Arbron raised him."

J:"And that's basically the short term plan. I want to meet with the current leaders in five days. Toby from the Hork-Bajir, me from the humans, Arbron from the Taxxons, after you get control, whoever is from the Chee, and Quan from the Andalites. We'll--"

A:Excuse me? Why will Quantana be leading the Andalites?

J:"She can keep her temper and is better and girls are better!!" ::sticks out tongue::

C:"Um ... Jake, that's very nice of you, but you're a guy."

J:"Oh ... well, Quan won't lose her temper!"

Q:Thank you for the responsibility, but I am pregnant, so it's going to be hard to go back and forth when I can't morph.

A:That's what ships are for.

J:"The Andalites are about a half an hour away, driving. Taking a ship would be like taking a plane--pretty pointless."

A:Oh well, guess I'll just have to take over from Quan.

Alicia:::pops into existence.::

T:"Who are you?"

Alicia:"I'm Alicia, the extremely good evil writer. I invented the transporting technology."

M:"Huh?"

Alicia:::sighs:: "You can transport Quan instantly."

A:Dammit!

C:"Thanks ... but why are you doing this?"

Alicia:"Eh, old debt. Bye!" ::pops out::

Mi:"That was odd."

Q:::privately:: Jake ... I'm not a leader. Are you sure you want me to have this job?

J:::goes to the side:: "Quantana, even though the Andalites will look down on you because you're a girl, I think they'll trust you. I trust you." ::sighs:: "The war may be over, but there's still so much to do ..."

Q:Thank you, Jake. I'll do my best.

J:"You better, or you're fired."

Q:::smiles with her eyes and snaps off a salute:: Understood, Mr. President!

J:::back to the group:: "Okay, people. We'll meet at the White House in five days. Take tonight to eat, pack, sleep, whatever. Tomorrow we move out."

All:::later that night::

K:"Jeremy! Come back here, you silly goose." ::picks her up, glances over:: "Marco, what are you doing?"

M:"I'm online, what does it look like I'm doing?"

K:::sets Jeremy in his crib, walks over to Marco::

M:::sighs, leaning backwards into her:: "I'm just trying to help Jake out. You know, read up on Presidential things, watch the news, check old stories." ::shakes head:: "Man, Earth may have some problems taken care of, but there's lots more new ones."

K:"Like what?"

M:`"Well, the Andalites sent a lot of suppose while we were on their world. It was mostly technology, stuff to purify water, food equipment, things like that. All the problems you used to see on the media are nonexistent, or almost so." ::sighs:: "But there's all this mistrust between all the species here. You've got your humans, your Andalites, your Hork-Bajir, your Taxxons, your Gedds, your Chee, your Khee, your Nartec, and anyone else the Yeerks left behind. We have humans gone, mostly from the peace movement--"

K:"What peace movement?"

M:"Yeerk peace movement, Cassie warned them before we dropped the gas. They all left, and then any humans who were on any Yeerk ships are gone. Humans want their family members back, Hork-Bajir want their family members back, who knows what the Taxxons and Gedds want--"

K:"Okay, okay, I get the idea."

M:"Sorry." ::pauses:: "Jake can't do this all by himself. He's going to need a killer cabinet." ::pauses again:: "Excuse the alliteration."

K:::quietly:: "Sounds like you could help him."

M:::barks out a laugh:: "Me? I don't know anything about politics."

K:::shrugs:: "If you say so." ::walks toward the other room, then stops:: "But I don't think it's about politics anymore." ::walks out::

M:::to himself:: "No ... it never has been."

All:::in another part of the mansion ...::

C:::feeding Hope, watching Jake::

J:::muttering to self:: "Can't say that, no ... chosen? Elected? Oh, where's a thesaurus when you need one ...?"

C:"Jake, calm down! I talked to Marco ver the intercom. He and Quan are taking care of information gathering."

J:"I know ... but I have to write my speech. The one where I say, 'Hi, I'm the guy who helped destroy the bad Yeerks, befriended the good Yeerks and other aliens, and now I'm the president, even though non of you voted for me. Now, which one of you species are going to shake hands first?' Not in so many words, of course." ::flops on the couch next to her:: "Oh Cass ... what am I going to do? I'm not ready for this."

C:::strokes his head:: "It's okay, Jake. Why don't you go to bed. I'll finish up for you. You have a big day tomorrow."

J:"Mmm ... alright ..." ::falls asleep::

All:::five days later, in the White House::

Camera:"In five, four, three, two ..."

J:"Thank you all for coming. My name is Jake *****. Under the rules of America's former ... government ... I am now the President. Many of you know me as the leader of the Animorphs, who fought the unknown war against the Yeerks. We prevailed, and in doing so, brought the people of Earth together. Earth, however, no long is home to only humans as a sentient species. We have been joined by magnificent peoples from stars spanning the galaxy. The Hork-Bajir, the Taxxons, the Andalites, the Gedd, the Chee and Khee--all have made their presence known to humanity peacefully. Now, decisions need to be made for our future. Gathered here today are the leaders of almost every sentient species living on Earth. Toby, or the Hork-Bajir. Arbron-?-? of the Taxxons. Quantana-Semitur-Jahar from the Andalites. Erek from the Chee and Gary from the Khee. I will represent humanity as we begin these talks. My friends, let us strive for absolute peace, so we can work together for our future and touch the stars once more. Thank you."

All:::resounding applause::

J:::sits, looking around at his friends:: "Who would begin? Any immediate business?"

Arbron:::stands:: To start off this historic meeting, I would like to begin with an apology from my people. Although I was not born to this body, I have lived among the Taxxons, and taken their principles and morals as my own. However, like so many other species, the Taxxons have been divided on the issue of the Yeerks for decades. Many left the Hive, to seek food from the Yeerks. We were sure they would recognize their mistake once they came into contact with the Hive again--and they have. By a unanimous vote, the Taxxons have decided to cease their attack on sentient species and attempt to control their hunger. After being controlled by the Yeerks for so long, they are ready for peace. Rest assured, your families are now safe. Thank you. ::sits::

All:::applause::

OOCAl:((Do Taxxons sit?))

OOCJe:((Shut up and sim.))

Q:::wanting to put in her two cents, gives a speech:: People of this world! I think you for the honor in choosing me as leader of the mighty Andalites. I want to let you know I will praise those who keep peace, and punish those who don't. ::places down two cents on the podium:: Thank you. ::steps back as the Andalites cheer and the others half-heartily clap::

J:"Does anyone have issues to discuss and resolve?"

All:::millions upon millions of heads shake from side to side::

A:::stands up and shouts:: Why wasn't I in charge of the Andalites?! I made up the same speech!!

All:::everyone turns to look at Ax, the reporters rushing up to stick their microphones in his face::

A:That's right! The Andalites haven't even fully accepted Quantana. Because she is a femaleà

Q:::standing:: Aximili!

J:::at same time:: "Ax!"

An:::cheer:: We want a male! We want a male! ::goes into a rampage through the crowds, starting a mob::

Cam:::swings his microphone and hits Jake in the head with it, knocking him off the podium.::

J:"Aaaaaaah!!: ::BAM::

All:::gasp!:: ::sudden silence::

C:"JAKE!" ::rushes to his side::

SS:::Secret Service quickly rushes the Andalites, reporters, and Ax out the door, all of who are still staring at Jake in horror.::

C:"Jake! Can you hear me?!"

M:"Katrina, help him!"

OOCJe:((Remember, Katrina's mom was a doctor. She learned from Kaia.))

J:::Groans and clutches side:: "Ah!"

K:"Oh my God! They shot Jake!"

C:::screams:: "No!"

J:"No they didn't!"

K:"Oh."

C:"You jerk!" ::slaps him:: "You don't joke about that! You're the President!"

J:::winces, his head gushing even more blood:: "Ahhhh!"

C:"Oh! I'm sorry, Jake!"

R:"What's wrong with him, then?"

K:"I think he has a concussion."

R:"Why?"

K:"Gee, I wonder why, Rachel!" ::sarcastic::

M:`"Yeah, me too."

T:::ignores them:: "Well? Shouldn't we get him to a hospital?"

SS:::in German accent:: "Ve vill tack care ov hiem."

All:::turn to stare at him::

R:"Who the hell are you?"

SS:"Ich bin ein Berliner." ::giggles and pops out::

All:::stare::

C:"Oookay. Well. President with a concussion here, people!"

All:::everyone erupts into action::

All:::three hours later::

J:::in hospital bed:: "I'm telling you people! I'm fine!" ::bats away the many doctors and nurses::

Dr:"Yeah, yeah, that's what all you hero-leaders say. Now lie down before we give you drugs!"

J:"I'm the President! You can't give me drugs!"

Dr:"I'm the Doctor! Yes I can! So shut up and lie down!"

J:"Dammit ..." ::lies down, reluctantly:: "Can't I at least see Cassie?"

Dr:"Hey! I thought I told you to shut up!" ::puts a needle in him::

J:"Ahh! No, you idiot, don't ..." ::goes under::

Dr:::sighs:: "Finally." ::turns to the Nurse:: "Do you have the adapted Yeerk?"

N:"Yes, Dr." ::hands the Yeerk to him::

OOCJe:((::quietly:: Dun, dun, duh ...))

Dr:"Yes ... now we will win!" ::begins lowering the Yeerk::

An:::and insane Andalite runs in:: Dr, Dr, give me the news. I gotta bad case of loving you! ::sees Yeerk:: The Yeerks are coming! The Yeerks are coming!" ::runs through the wall screaming 'The Yeerks are coming!'::

OOCAl:((The Yeerks are coming!))

OOCJe:((::nods:: Yes, Ali. The Yeerks are co--they're he-re!))

All:::Animorphs burst into the room::

C:"What are you doing?!"

R,M:::tackle the doctor and nurse::

Dr:::falls hard against the bed Jake is on::

J:::rolls off and hits the floor, squishing the Yeerk::

N:::Who is blonde, tall, and big-chested:: "Oh my God! Kenny 3375! Oh my God! They killed Kenny! Our only Earth-adapted Yeerk!!!"

M:::is smothered by the nurse:: "Ahhhhhh!"

K:::kicks Nurse off::

N:"Owww ..." ::whiny::

R:"Earth-adapted Yeerks?"

T:"Shit ..."

C:"Jake! Are you okay? Jake!"

J:::snores loudly::

C:"Oh Jake!" ::throws herself on top of him::

M:"My nurse! Noooo--" ::stops and stares at a very mad Katrina:: "Hi honey."

N:::pushes her bust up::

Ky:"Damn, they drugged him, didn't they?"

Q:Yes. Hurry, get the doctor and nurse to the Secret Service. Katrina, your assistance? We must revive him.

K:"Kay Quan." ::slaps Jake::

C:"Hey! Don't touch my man!"

K:"Don't flirt with mine!"

C:"Well, stop hugging Rachel's!"

K:"Well, stop spying on Mina's!"

All:::soon all females except Quan are in a cloud of dust fighting, cartoon style::

AllHF:::Bonk, Bang, Bing, Bang, Bang, Spoon, Bang.::

AllHM,Q:::stare at them::

M:"Is it just me, or does this just keep on getting scarier?"

T:"It's not just you."

Ky:"You were hugging Katrina, huh?"

T:"No, I'm not sure what she was talking about."

M:"I, for one, never flirted with Cassie."

Ky:"Sure, Marco. You flirt with everyone."

J:::rubbing head:: "Owie."

M:"You got that right. That hurt, Kyle, a lot."

J:::who magically knows what's going on:: "Well you do, Marco. I'm just surprised you married a woman!"

T:"I'm surprised you're married all together!"

OOCAl:((Be free!))

M:"All right, that's it!" ::tackles Tobias and soon all the human guys are in a similar cloud of fighting::

A:::walks in:: ::to Quan:: What's going on?

Q:They're all fighting.

A:Really? Cool! ::jumps into the guys cloud::

Q:::sighs, shakes her head, and leads the doctor and nurse out the door to the Secret Service::

SS:"Thank you, Quan. We shall take them and book them. How is the President."

Q:Uh ... he's ... recovering. But he may have a few black and blue marks.

SS:::sighs:: "That's good. Sorry we couldn't stop Ax before he made those allegations against you."

Q:It's perfectly all right. I understand he is angry. He'll cool down. ::mutters:: Or I'll make him.

SS2:::looks at Quan's tummy:: "When's it due?"

Q:::looks at him sharply, then blushes::She's due in about three weeks. How did you know?

SS2:"I used to be a Controller Scientist and I had to learn Andalite biology. What do you plan to name her? That is, if she is planned."

Q:She is. We want to name her Anika-Zocodin-Esgarrouth. Do you have a family?

SS2:::looks sad:: "Used to, but their Yeerks made Visser Three unhappy, and off when their heads. Unfortunately, I was there with them."

Q:::softly:: I'm sorry. I lost my family to the Yeerk as well. ::takes his hand and smiles sadly with her eyes:: It is hardest, for the survivors.

SS2:"Yes, it is." ::squeezes back:: "Thank you, Mrs. Jahar, we picked the right person to uphold the Andalite peace."

SS1:"Hey Larry! Let's move!"

SS2:"Kay Bob!" ::lets go of Quan's hand and leave::

Q:::watches them leave, then turns back to the room:: Okay, Erek and Gary, you can drop the holograms.

Er,Gary:::Erek and Gary appear, and sounds of fighting resume being heard::

Q:Why did you sneak Ax in?

Er:::shrugs:: "I dunno."

M:"Aaah, my finger! Someone bit my finger off!" ::pause:: "Nevermind. It's still on!" ::there is a loud sounds as the two clouds form into one::

Gary:"I think they collided."

All:::there is a silence as all couples kiss and make up and out::

All:::They're done.::

Q:About time.

J:"Man, I can't believe we were that careless!"

T:"How did they make an 'Earth-adapted Yeerk?'"

Mi:"At least there was only one."

Q:::suddenly:: Oh! Ah!

A:What? What's wrong?

Q:::shakily:: N-nothing. I'm just hungry. Come on, let's go back to the White House.

All:::two weeks later ...::

An1:And how can we trust you? Admitted, you've helped our colony, but you work with the inferior humans as equals!

An2:::mutters darkly:: And we all know who her father was.

Q:::tries to keep her cool:: The fact ist that the humans outnumber you. We all want peace, but you have to talk to them to get it! Now, I know the humans. They'll listen to me. If you don't at least meet them in the middle, they will fence you in like-- ::stops suddenly:: Ahhh!

Ja:Mother? Mother, what's wrong?

Q:I don't ... know ... something ... the baby ...

J:"Call the doctors! Boil water! A baby's coming!" ::Runs around the room panicking::

Q:It's not coming! Ahh ... just, something is wrong! Get Cassie and Katrina. Use the transporting technology if you have to!

J:::to Marco:: "You heard the Andalite! Get them!"

M:::runs and gets them::

C:"Quan! What's wrong?!"

K:::Feels Quan's tummy:: "I don't know. We'll have to get a sonogram."

C:::pokes Quan's back::

Q:OW!

C:::a second too late:: "Does that hurt?" ::to Katrina:: "Do you think she slipped a disk again?"

K:"Maybe. Quan, have you fallen lately?"

OOCAl:((Has she?))

OOCJe:((No, she hasn't tripped in a while. ::pause:: You know, that exchange between Quan and Cassie seems familiar ...))

Q:No ... but something is wrong. She keeps kicking and kicking ...

An:::shoves her way through:: Get back! I am a medic. I can treat her.

J:"Oh thank God! I won't get Andalite blood all over my new carpet!"

Q:::runs up: Quan! Are you okay?

Q:::mutters:: Oh great. Here comes the idiot.

A:What's wrong? Is it the baby? Is she coming? ::pause:: And who are you?

An:I'm a medic. And either Quantana is experiencing false labor, or we have a much more serious problem. How many kids has she had?

A:Five. Why?

Q:::passed out and is now on stretcher::

An:Has she ever had any back trauma? Like slip disks, polio, etc?

A:She slipped a disk before her first child. Look, can you just ell me what's wrong and help her?!

C:"No Ax, it was three disks!"

A:WHATEVER!

An:I believe the baby may be pushing and kicking against her weakened spinal cord. If this goes on, it could snap and kill them both.

A:Is that all? Well that's no biggie. Come on, Quan! Let's go!

An:Listen to me, you don't understand. We have a matter of hours to fix this problem. Without sufficient Andalite technology, the baby cannot survive outside of the womb. But if we leave her in there, she and Quantana will die.

A:W-what are you saying?

An:::sighs: I'm saying that you can either let them both die, or save Quantana by taking the child out and trying the best we can to save her.

A:Oh. Well, I guess we don't have a choice then.

An:Well, what is it?

A:Try to save them both.

An:::appears nervous:: Alright. I will do my best.

C:::coming back with Katrina:: "We'll help. Katrina was trained as a medic on the Andalite homeworld, and I've delivered four Andalite babies. I'm Cassie."

An:Good. I am Pequal-Bute-Sperarate.

C,K:::blink::

An:It's French.

C,K:"Ohhhhh."

PBS:So you have decided to do a sesection and do what we can for the baybe.

A:Yes.

OOCAl:((Oh damn. I spelled baby wrong.))

OOCJe:((Been watching too much Austin Powers in the scoop, eh, Ali?))

PBS:::heh, PBS:: Get the children out of here. We must begin immediately.

A:::shoes the children out::

PBS:::and PBS viewers, like you. Thank you.:: We must sedate her.

OOCAl:((I've been watching too many kiddie shows.))

PBS,C,K:::and so, the three begin their work, trying to save Quantana and the unborn child::

All:::22 hours later ...::

Baby:::there is a cry::

A:"Oh, she's beautiful.

Baby:::cries and chokes, turning bluish-purple::

PBS:Ok. Let's wrap her up, she's losing body heat, her heart rates are dropping, and her respiratory is getting uneven. Let's move!

C:::puts her in respiratory::

K:::puts probes on her and then into an incubator with blankets::

Baby:::lays there, still::

Q:::wakes up, and sees the baby in an incubator, looking dead. She doesn't know what happened:: What ... Aximili! What's happened?! ::eyes are wide in panic:: Is she ...

A:::grasps her hand:: No, Quantana. Our child is fine.

Q:But why is she out so soon? I haven't given labor. ::touches the glass:: She's so small ...

A:I know. But she should li- ::before he finishes word::

Machine:"Beeeeeeeee ..." ::the line goes straight::

A:-ve.

Q:::jumps up:: What happened!

A:I'll get the doctor! ::runs out::

Q:::stares around wildly at the equipment::

Machine:::continues to beeeeee::

Q:::frantic, breaks incubator with tail and bonds to her baby. Begins to pup her little hearts with 3 fingers, feels a breath, but continues::

PBS:Quan! What are you doing?! Are you trying to kill her?! ::rushes and grabs electric thingies:: Clear! ::jolts the baby::

Baby:::jumps::

Machine:"Beeeeep. Beep. Beep." ::etc::

PBS:::checks baby:: Oh no, oh no. This baby's spleen is ruptured. She now has an even lesser chance of living! She can get sick easier!

Q:::Begins to sob and throws herself at Ax:: It's my fault!

A:::holds her tight, rubbing her back:: No, Quantana, you couldn't have known ... Shh, come. You have to be strong now. Your children need you. Pequal will do all she can. But now is not the time for tears. ::gently wipes a tear off her cheek::

Q:You're right ... of course you are right. I must go help my children, assure the Andalites that all is well, talk to Jake ... ::she trails off, glancing at her baby once more, then takes a deep breath:: How could this have happened ...we did everything right ... ::is silent for a long time:: I must go fulfill my duties. Watch over her, Aximili. ::hesitates a moment, then leaves the room::

PBS:::silently comes up to Ax:: I think that if she survives the night, she will have a good chance to living::

A:::doesn't look at her:: Do everything you can, Pequal. Everything. We cannot lose her.

PBS:::nods once:: I understand.

G:::when seeing Quan, toddles over: Mother? Mother?! ::holds up arms:: Mother!

Q:::smiles weakly down at him:: Hello, Golener. ::bends down and lifts him up:: What is it?

G:::wraps his small arms around her neck and squeezes:: Mother!

Q:::sighingly:: Golener, I do not have time for this ... ::sets him down:: Your new sister is sick.

G:::sulks:: Otay, Mother ...

Q:::still deep in worry, goes to talk to Jake::

Ja,B:::come up to Golener::

Ja:Don't worry, little brother. Mother's just tired. Would you like to run with Brian and me?

G:::still sulking:: Otay. ::begins to run::

Cl:Now, Dareno, to pull off this prank, you must look very innocent.

D:Why?

Cl:Because then you can win Aximili--I mean Father's affection.

D:::scowls:: Yeah. The new baby would just take his attention away from us.

Cl:Exactly. We're all counting on you, Dareno. I know you can do it.

D:::nods, then trots away::

L,Ja,B,G:::run up to Clovis::

L:Hey. What's up with Dareno?

Cl:::shrugs:: I don't know. Look, I gotta go. ::runs into a quiet room::

Crayak:"Very good, Clovis. Very good. I, the great Crayak, am proud of you. It was wise of your great grandparents to give up their family honor to have a son. Unfortunately, they had one of their own after him. But you, Clovis, you are like your grandfather, Alloran! Alloran is wise. He asked me, the power Crayak to give him a grandson. By means of his youngest child, Estrid. You are special, Clovis. Very special. That is why I asked you to talk to Dareno. You have done well! Much praise I give you. I an proud, that, I am. And now, we have Aximili and Quantana right where we want them!"

Cl:Yes, Crayak. We do. ::laughs evilly, like Alloran::

Crayak:"You have the laugh! You are now purely evil!" ::laughs with Clovis::

All:::now to the other kids::

Z:I wonder what she looks like.

L:Why did she come early, anyway?

Ja:Mother was hurting. That's all I know.

B:"Clovis was worrying me. Dareno, too. Something's not right here."

Ja:::takes his arm:: What do you mean?

B:"Well, they've been talking together a lot lately. I think I heard the words 'little sister' and 'plug.'" ::shrugs:: "I don't know."

Ja:Me either.

L:Maybe they were talking about her condition. We shouldn't have to worry.

G:Mother has a lot to worry about. Baby sick. On lots of machines.

Ja:::eyes widen:: You don't think ...?

All:::now to Ax::

A:::watches over the baby, worried.:: ::takes her hand:: Hey there. I'm your Daddy. If you die, you can blame me. I'm a jackass. Let's see. ::rubs her tiny fingers gently:: You are our only planned child. And I love you. Oh, you have twin older sisters, and two brothers, and a half brother, and a cousin/brother. ::smiles:: But they're all good children. They should treat you kindly ...

D:::steps in::

A:::continues to talk about the family::

D:::listens quietly::

A:All in all, we're a normal family.

D:Father? You should go rest. I can watch the baby.

A:::smiles:: Thank you, Dareno. But Quantana needs me to stay here.

D:No, Father, you should rest.

A:No, Dareno, I am fine.

OOCJe:((Gonna waste some space here ... heh.))

D:Come, Father.

A:No.

D:Yes.

A:No!

D:Yes!

A:NO!

D:YES!

A:::sighs:: Fine. But, Dareno ... you have to take good care of her. Your mother is counting on us.

D:I understand, Father. This is all for the best.

A:Yes ... for the best ... ::leaves::

D:::comes up to the incubator with hate in his eyes:: Goodbye, little sister. ::pulls the plug::

   [1]: mailto:JenJaina@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com
   [3]: mailto:DragonzFlamez182@aol.com
   [4]: mailto:greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com



	9. Chapter 9

Simming

Simming

[The Simming Key, the Main Character Key, the Writer's Key, the Disclaimer, the Information on Authors and the Authors' Notes can be seen in parts 1, 2, or 3 of the simming.]

The main writers can be contacted at the following e-mail addresses:

Jenni: [JenJaina@aol.com][1]

Ali: [shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com][2]

Emily: [DragonzFlamez182@aol.com][3]

Nicole: [greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com][4]

Any other e-mails can be obtained by e-mailing Jenni for them.

Special note: Four new authors also write in this part. Little Meggie is back, and will be sharing gray with Bri. Brad will share Sean's purple. Molly also writes, and she is in __blue italics.

**__**

WARNING: Please, please, puh-LEASE, people! The only reason we put this under general is because it has a little romance as WELL as humor, so don't read this expecting just one genre! This is sim is mostly totally POINTLESS. Do not read on if you object to swearing or cannot take a joke. If you object to our creative views, do not complain, because:

**__**

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

OOCJe:((Hated that cliffhanger, didn't you, all you loyal readers?))

R:::Rachel trips, not once, but twice!::((179)),((180))

OOCJe:((::sigh::))

OOCAl:((Wow. Page 800. Only 200 more pages 'til 1000!))

D:::pulls the plug::

D:::runs and gets PBS::

PBS:::stands there, looking at the baby::

Q:::walks in:: Axim ... Anika! ::rushes to her, but is afraid to touch her:: Do something, Pequal! Anything! What's wrong with her?!

PBS:I don't know. I came in and the monitors were off!

Q:Fix it, dammit! Save her! ::tears running down her cheek, she overcomes her fear of doing damage and gently picks up Anika:: Please ... please, don't die ... don't die, my darling ...

Ani:::slowly opens her main eyes to look into her mother's eyes::

A:::runs in:: What's happened?! ::goes to Quantana's side, gently touching their young child as well::

Ani:::her stalk eyes open, and focus on her father's eyes. Then, the bright shining light in them begins to fade ...::

A:No ...

Q:No!

Drode:"Yesss ..."

A,Q:::whirl around to face the Drode, Quantana holding Anika to her chest, Aximili standing in front of his wife and daughter protectively::

A:Get out!

Drode:"Oh, and miss a perfect opportunity to do a little good in the Universe and protect Earth from Evil?

A:Nothing good happens if you cause it!

Drode:"Oh, that hurt." ::grins:: "However, I think you'll be interested in my deal. Crayak will restore your pitiful child back to life if you promise to go back to the Andalite Homeworld ... and never come back to Earth."

Q:What?!

Drode:"Great and powerful Crayak has even anticipated your needs, and has allowed a month for you to ... wrap things up. But you must decide now."

Q:::stares at her child:: Aximili ... we have to.

A:But your job, and the humans ... Quantana, you love Earth.

Q:I know ... I know. But I love her more.

A:::takes her hand:: Alright, Drode.

Drode:"Done!"

Ani:::gasps::

Drode:"Remember, Aximili. One month." ::disappears::

PBS:::unfreezes:: She's alive?

Q:Yes. ::privately:: We can't tell the others, Aximili.

A:Agreed. But we need to give them a reason for our leaving ...

Q:We'll think of something. We have to.

::the next day::

Alf:WE'RE BACK!

All:::stop what they're doing and turn to Alf, Melissa, and Wilks::

J:"Where have you guys been?"

K:"And what's he doing here?"

W:"Hey, I'm a reformed man!"

R:"A likely story."

Mel:"He is, Rachel."

J:"I repeat: Where have you guys been?"

Alf:REFORMING WILKS, MAKING PLANS, NOTHING MUCH.

C:"Plans?"

Mel:"For our wedding. We're all due at the church in Paris in ... an hour."

All:::stare at her::

M:"An hour?!"

T:"How are we supposed to get there? Alf can't carry us all."

Alf:YEAH, YOU GUYS ARE TOO NUMEROUS. BUT I THINK BOB AND I CAN DO IT.

Bob:::pops in:: HEY.

Mel:"Our clothes are in Paris. Ready?"

All:"Ummm ..."

Bob,Alf:GREAT! ::transports them to Paris and all are wearing their finest dresses, tuxedoes, and jewelry.::

C:"Cool."

J:"Woah!"

M:"Apparently Jake is a horse now ..."

K:"Weird echo."

R:"Where's the priest?"

Brad:"Hello. My name's Brad, and I'll be marrying you today."

Mel:::hugs him and cries:: "Oh thank you so much!"

Brad:"You hired me, remember?"

Mel:"Oh yeah!" ::let's go::

J:"So what now? Do we start?"

Mel:"We have to wait for--"

Chapman:"Hello?"

Mel:"Daddy!" ::runs and hugs him:: "I'm so glad you make it!"

Chapman:"I'm glad too, honey." ::returns hug::

Mi:"Dad! Mom!" ::runs up and joins the group hug::

Ky:::quietly, to the others:: "This is the first time they've all been together ..."

R:"It's so nice they can be together again."

All:::the church fills up and organ music begins to play::

Mel:"I gotta get ready!" ::runs off to get dressed while the others take their seats. Half an hour later ...::

All:::music from an organ begins to play as Alf, shimmering blue with a tux stands at the front with Wilks, who is also wearing a black tux. Mina comes down the aisle wearing a pink dress going down past her feet. The dress has a corset top with full skirt, flaring into a little train in the back. The sleeves are a thin strap, ending just at the shoulder with a square neck. She has an enormous diamond choker, hanging to just above her bust. Her hair in a French Twist, and she has diamond earrings. She has pink gloves, ending at her elbow and is carrying a big bouquet of pink roses. Her shoes are strapy pink ones. The crowd rises and Melissa steps out with Chapman in a tux. Melissa is wearing a huge white dress that is twice as poofy as Mina's dress. She is wearing an attached corset top with thick straps make of diamonds. Her dress has rows of real diamonds on it. She has gloves that go to her elbow, with a strip of diamonds running down. Her dress at a huge cathedral train that is 10 feet long. Her veil is 5 feet long attached to a diamond tiara. She is wearing a diamond necklace and earrings. Her hair is in a bun with curls. She is also carrying a boucle of 25 white roses on a slant with a green background. They walk up to the altar and the music stops.::

OOCAl:((No Diamonds were hurt in the making of this wedding.))

Brad:"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these wonderful people. Should anyone have any reason why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

W:::stands up and shouts:: "Melissa! I love you! Marry me!"

All:::gasp::

Alf:WILKS!

Mel:"I'm sorry ... Alf. But ... I love Wilks, as well."

Alf:WHAT? HOW COULD YOU?

Mel:"Well, you never paid attention to me! I saw the way you looked at Sue when I met your parents!"

Alf:SUE IS JUST A GOOD FRIEND!

Mel:"Yes, a 'good friend' whom you dated!"

Alf:FINE! I'LL GO! ::pops out::

Brad:"Well ... um ... that ... that never happened before ..."

W:"Melissa Chapman, will you marry me now?"

Mel:"Yes." ::she and Wilks turn to Pastor::

Brad:"Oookay ... well, um ..." ::clears throat:: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people, Melissa and Wilks. Now, I'm going to ask one more time: Should anyone have any reason why these two people should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace." ::looks around and sees no one objects::

All:::sigh in relief::

Brad:"Okay, this is the short version." ::to Wilks:: "Do you take this woman for rich for poor sick and health 'til death?"

W:"I do."

Brad:::to Melissa:: "Do you take this man for rich for poor sick and health 'til death?"

Mel:"I do."

Brad:"Good! You're married! You may kiss the bride."

Mel,W:::kiss for the first time, passionately::

All:::clap::

Mel,W:::stop and walk down the aisle::

Alf:::pops in with Sue:: WAIT! NOW SUE AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!

Brad:::sighs:: "This is the short-short version. Do you?"

Alf:YES.

Brad:"Do you?"

Sue:YES.

Brad:"Good! You're married! Kiss the bride!"

Alf,Sue:::kiss::

M:::pauses:: "Can you see my nipples through this shirt?"

Ky:::quietly:: "Alf ... are you sure this is what you want?"

Alf:YES, I'M SURE THIS IS WHAT I DON'T WANT! I AM A BROKEN ELLIMIST.

Ky:"Then why did you marry her?"

Alf:I MARRIED HER TO GET BACK AT MELISSA.

Ky:"Do you love Sue?"

Alf:NO.

Ky:"Then why did you date her?"

Alf:SHE'S BEAUTIFUL. I MEAN ... HER CHEST! IT'S HUGE! BUT SHE IS A TOTAL BITCH. MELISSA IS BEAUTIFUL, TOO. INSIDE AND OUT. I'M JUST SORRY SHE CAN'T BE MINE. ::hangs head:: I JUST MADE THE STUPIDEST MISTAKE IN MY LIFE ...

::the next day::

Ky:"Mina, you need to talk to Melissa. Alf's miserable!"

Mi:"I can't help it if she fell in love with Wilks, Kyle."

Ky:"But she loved Alf, and he loves her! I think Melissa's been blinded."

Mi:"By what?"

Ky:"Lust!"

Mi:"Oh please!"

Ky:"It's true!"

Mi:"My sister is a better person than that! She wouldn't leave Alf just for sex!"

Ky:"And what if she was secretly scared of marrying an Ellimist, huh? What if she doesn't love Wilks, but feels she does because he's human?"

Mi:"It's not true! Just drop it, Kyle, now!"

Ky:"Or what? Afraid to hear the truth? Afraid to hear that your family is cruel and messed up? Are you so afraid to hear about your father's atrocities and your sister's--"

Mi:"Stop it!!! I can't believe I'm hearing this from you, Kyle! There's more to this than Melissa and Alf, what's bothering you?"

Ky:"I ... I'm afraid that you might do the same thing."

Mi:"Awww ... Kyle ..." ::hugs him:: "I love you. I will love only you."

Ky:::holds her tight and puts his head in the crook of her neck and kisses it:: "I can't wait until you're Mrs. Kyle next week ..."

::the next week::

Mi:::watching the dawn::

K:::bursts into Mina's room:: "Mina! Wake up! It's ..." ::trails off:: "Mina? What are you doing?"

Mi:::standing on her balcony:: "Watching the sunrise."

K:::walks out to join her:: "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Mi:::simply nods:: "You know ... when I saw little, me and Loren would watch the dawn every day." ::smiles:: "We would see what the different colors were that day, and we'd make up what they stood for." ::pointing:: "The darkness, right before you can see the light, that means childhood, and innocence. When the purple comes up, that means happiness and purity. That orange-pinkish color, that always looked like her lipstick. It stood for smiles. The pinks were joy and peace. The reds were for love. Finally, when the sun came over the horizon, that would be the beginning of a new life."

K:"That's beautiful, Mina."

Mi:"I guess my sun's rising. I'm about to start a new life."

K:::carefully:: "You don't sound very happy about that."

Mi:::looks down at her hands:: "I stayed awake late last night. I was ... thinking."

K:"About?"

Mi:::sighs:: "I don't know if I want to marry Kyle."

K:"What? What are you talking about?"

Mi:"Katrina, he said I was the reason he fights the Yeerks. He said there's nothing he wouldn't do for me. But I got to thinking. I'm the reason he was paralyzed! What if we get married, and one day, I do something wrong, I screw up, he fights for me, and he falls and ... and he doesn't get back up!" ::hands are shaking, grips railing::

K:"No, Mina, that will never happen."

Mi:"But it could! With our life, it could! Maybe he would be better off if I just left."

K:"Don't you say that! Kyle loves you, Mina, and you love him! He would be devastated if you left!" ::takes her hand:; "Mina, you are just worried about nothing. I felt the same way on my wedding day! But all I had to do was take one look into Marco's eyes ... and I knew he loved me. I could never leave him. And now that we have Jeremy, he doesn't care Jeremy's not his son. I see him, playing with Jeremy, and this ... warm, fuzzy feeling just floods all over me. And when you walk down the aisle, Mina, you will get that feeling, too."

Mi:::sniffles:: "I am pretty lucky to have Kyle, aren't I?"

K:::nods:: "Yes."

Mi:::grins:; "I'm so lucky. I'm the luckiest girl in the Universe!"

K:::laughs:; "Okay, Lucky Ducky, let's go get you really for the big day!"

K,Mi:::as they walk out of Mina's room, laughing, the sun breaks on the horizon.::

::meanwhile, on the other side of the house::

Ky:::watched the sun come up:: "Today's the day, Earth. I'm getting married. Me, Kyle." ::suddenly, a grin splits his face:: "I'm getting married! Woohoo! Hey, world! I'm getting married!" ::rushes inside to get dressed::

All:::the Animorphs (and other assorted mentioned characters) file onto the huge yacht, where the wedding will take place. The children play on deck, marveling at the ocean, while the adults mingle::

Sailor:"Anchors away!"

Boat:::Takes off, sails a couple miles out::

All:::it is a startlingly clear day, the sun past noon and falling toward the water, sparkling brilliantly off the blue expanse. A cool wind blows, ruffling the hair of everyone present. A band is there, but currently only the guitar is being played. As the song ends, everyone claps, and takes their seats::

Ky:::Kyle walks down the red-carpeted aisle toward Brad and the alter, which simply has one white rose in a vase, and one red rose in a similar vase. On the outside of these vases are two candles, and in between the vases is another tall candle, all unlit. Kyle wears a black tuxedo, his dark hair hanging uninhibited.::

Band:::the band plays the "Wedding March" in a strange style because of all the different instruments, but it sounds lovely::

Mi:::Mina walks down the aisle with Loren, who wears a tight, form-fitting dress which goes to her ankles. It is sky blue, with strap sleeves, a square neckline, and a simple pearl necklace. Mina wears a beautiful, specially tailored dress. It is pure white, flowing to her feet loosely. There are small, green flowers against the white. The sleeves are off the shoulder, flowing outward and ending about half way down the upper part of her arm. She wears a huge, pure diamond necklace with many little diamonds along the chain::

Brad:"Well, there's really no point in me being here, because Mina and Kyle have written their own vows." ::steps back::

Ky:::he takes her hands in his:: "Mina, when I first met you, we were both along in a strange new place. Somehow, I was lucky enough to get the chance to talk to you. From then on, it was like a light was shining into my darkness. Everything about you is so beautiful, so utterly perfect. I have seen you laugh, and I have held you as you cried. You're an angel, Mina, and I couldn't help but fall in love with you." ::slips a simple silver band onto her finger:: "I, Kyle Starr, vow to love, honor, and cherish you until the end of my days. I will protect you, Mina Chapman. I would die for you." ::softly kisses her hand::

Mi:::her feelings from the morning resurface, making her voice quiver slightly:: "Kyle, you were my first true friend. You've always been so kind to me, and you have always card, no matter what we went through. You've always been strong for me, there for me. Because of you, I was reunited with my blood family. You've been my whole world, and when I thought you were dead .... I knew then that I loved you, with all of my soul, and I never want to part with you." ::slides a similar silver band onto his finger:: "I, Mina Chapman, swear that I will love you forever. I will care for you, be there for you, for the rest of my days. I love you, Kyle Starr." ::strokes his cheek softly::

Loren,Mrs.C,Ka: ::Kaia stands from the right side, and Loren and Mrs. Chapman stand up from the left. They each hold a lit candle in their hand. Kaia steps up to the altar and lights the candle on the right, while Mrs. Chapman and Loren both light the candle on the left, then sit back down. Mina takes the candle her mothers lit, and Kyle takes the candle his mother lit. They light the Unity Candle in the middle at the same time::

Ky,Mi:::together:: "Through the fire of our mothers, we forge our hearts as one. With all my heart, with all my soul, I pledge myself to you."

Brad:"May you be blessed. I now, with great joy, pronounce you--"

D:Look, Mother! A spaceship!

HB:"ROAR!!!"

K:"Jake's right. We need a new plot device."

M:"Device? Hell, we need a new plot."

T:"Isn't that their jobs?" ::gestures upward::

M:"We can't leave it to them anymore."

K:"Yeah, they're caught up in that other sim."

C:"We have to handle the plots."

HB:::confused:: "Roar?"

J:::turns to them:: "Oh, will you just burst into flames already?!"

HB:::Sadly:: "Roar." ::sniffle::

C:::goes to one and holds him:: "Oh, Jake. Don't be so harsh. They're just trying to please Visser One by killing us ..."

M:::mutters:: "Hork-Bajir-hugger."

K:::smacks Marco::

R:"But Visser One popped out of existence. Who do they follow now?"

C:::kindly:: "Are you Controllers?"

HB:::sniffle:: "No, it's our hobby!"

R:::holds hand out to Marco:: "You may pay me now."

M:"No! I said that was their hobby!"

T,K:::smack Rachel and Marco::

R,M:"Ow!"

C:"Well, maybe you could get a new hobby."

HB:::curious and hopeful:: "Like?"

C:"Umm ... like ... like being bodyguards for the President of Earth!"

J:::stares at her:: "Cassie ..."

C:::excited:: "It could work! You guys could be Jake's Secret Service!"

HB:::excitedly:: "Do you really think so?!"

C:"Of course! Don't you think, Jake?"

J:"Um ... well ... I don't know, Cassie."

C:::pouts:: "Oh, please Jake! Please?!"

J:::sighs:: "Oh, alright!"

HB:"Hooray!!!"

J:"But you have to be serious!"

HB:::very seriously:: "We swear our lives to you, and swear to protect you from harm."

J:"I accept your oath."

HB:"Thank you, Prince Jake."

J:::groans, putting head in hands::

A:::hits them all with the flat of his blade in a row:: Stop stealing my lines!!

HB:"Sowwy."

R:::rolls eyes:: "Oh, please. If you're going to be the Secret Service, you need to be more aggressive!"

HB:"Yes sir, Commander Rachel, sir!"

R:"Ma'am!"

HB:"Yes ma'am, Commander Rachel, ma'am!"

R:"Good! Now, strategic positions!"

HB:::disperse around the boat::

Mi:::finishes kissing Kyle:: "Now will you tell me where we're going for the honeymoon?"

Ky:"No! It's a surprise!"

Mi:"Awwww! Tell me!"

Ky:"No!" ::grabs Mina and dips her while kissing::

J,C:::Jake and Cassie kiss::

T,R:::Tobias and Rachel kiss::

M,K:::Marco and Katrina kiss::

A,Q:::Ax and Quan kiss::

Ja,B:::Jaina and Brian kiss for the FIRST TIME!!::

OOCJe:((::girly shriek:: Ahhh!))

A:::eyes widen and tail slackens in the form of a mouth drop::

Q:::gently grabs Ax's arm and smiles warmly:: Aximili, it was bound to happen. It's in her blood to find her soulmate. And Brian is hers.

A:::takes her hand:: You're right. Brian is a good person. ::smiles::

Ja:::eyes are wide:: "Whoa ..."

B:::grins at her:: "Yeah. Whoa."

C:::watching them:: "You know ... our children ... they're like a new generation of Animorphs."

J:::squeezes her hand:: "I had hoped they wouldn't have to grow up in that kind of world."

T:"But children always will. If it's not the Yeerks, it will be something else."

R:"They'll always live in 'hard times.'"

K:"And they'll always have parents to worry for them."

M:"It's good that way, thought ... keeps us on our toes."

Mi:::smiles at Kyle, then at the others:: "I can't wait to explore this. Motherhood. It seems so big ..."

Ky:"Bigger than all of us."

C:"Most things are."

K:::whispers to Marco:: "Marco ... I have something to tell you."

M:"What is it?"

K:"I'm pregnant."

M:"Is it mine this time?"

K:"Yes."

M:::smiles and kisses her:: "Are you going to tell the others?"

K:"When we get back to the mainland."

M:"I love you, Katrina."

K:"I love you, Marco." ::stands there staring out at the sea, holding each other::

OOCAl:((Oh, the simple things of love ...))

OOCJe:((Dammit, I miss that!))

R:"Hey, lovebirds! Come on, join the reception!"

All:::everyone begins doing the Electric Slide::

Pen:::counts:: "One, two, three, clap!" ::etc.::

Song:"You can't see it, it's electric!"

HB1:::who is leading the Hork-Bajir while they play various instruments:: "Alright, let's slow things down with the bride and groom's dance."

Band:::begins playing "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams::

Ky:::takes Mina's hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor::

HB1:"Look into my eyes, you will see what you mean to me ... You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you." ::the song ends as Kyle and Mina kiss::

All:::Aww's and claps::

Band:::the next song starts up and the Hork-Bajir begin to sing "It's All In Your Hands.":: "No turnin' back, no backin' down, no where to run, no sign of gro-o-und. No place to hide, no one to trust, no one to help you when you're lost, there's only us. It's all in your hands! Hold on, hold back the dark-a-ness. You've gotta take a stand. It's all in your hands!"

All:::everyone listens with interest::

J:"That sounds ... like us, you know?"

M:::rolls eyes:: "Oh brother. First we have a title, now a theme song!"

Sean:::Sean gets off Ali after over 400 pages::

OOCJe:((::grins:: 'Bout time ...))

Sean:::Sean pops out of existence::

Voice:"Ah, this is your captain speaking, we'll be arriving at land in about an hour. Thank you."

B:::comes up to Tobias:: "Hey Tobias? Can me and Jaina go up to the control room?"

T:"To do what?"

B:"We ... um, we just, ah ... w-just wanted to ask the Captain a few questions about the, um, ship."

T:::eyes him suspiciously:: "Well ..."

B:"Thanks!" ::runs back to Jaina::

T:::sighs, shaking his head:: "I have a bad feeling about this."

Ja:"What'd you tell him?"

B:"That we were going up to the control room to ask the captain stuff about the ship."

Ja:"Okay." ::pauses:: "Are you sure about this?"

B:"I think so."

Ja:"Then let's go."

Ja,B:::crept back to the stern of the ship, where no one is::

B:::angrily:: "I can't believe they would trap a dolphin ..."

Ja:"We'll set it free, don't worry. Now, you remember how to acquire?"

B:"I think so." ::touches the dolphin and closes his eyes to concentrate::

Dolphin:::calms::

Ja:"Oh Brian! You did it!" ::hugs him::

B:::hugs her back:: "Thanks."

Ja:::quickly acquires the dolphin:: "Now, come on. Help me move her to the edge."

B:"Ahh! It's heavy! Hang on ..." ::morphs to his big, bad, Andalite morph:: I still can't get over these eyes ...

Ja:"On three. One, two, three!" ::pushes the tank::

B:::pushes as well::

Dolphin:::falls into the water:: "Eee! Eee! Eee!" ::laughs and swims away::

B:::demorphs:: "Ready?"

Ja:"Yeah."

B:"It's a long drop."

Ja:"I know."

B:"You okay?"

Ja:"Yeah."

B:"Good.

Ja:"Good."

B:"Three?"

Ja:"Three."

B:"One."

Ja:"Two."

B,Ja:::grip hands:: "Three!" ::jump into the cold ocean and morph dolphin::

Ja:Oooh! It's chilly!

B:Yeah. Just a little. So tell me. Why did we morph dolphin?

Ja:To give you practice.

B:Ah, who cares? Let's play!

Ja:Alright!

Dolphin:::pokes head out of water and calls to them, inviting them to play::

B:Weeeee! This is fun! ::leaps into the air::

Ja:Look! There's Cousin Tobias! ::calling to him:: Hello Cousin Tobias!

T:::glances around:: "Jaina? Is that you?"

R:"Who are you talking to, Tobias?"

T:::shakes head:: "I thought I heard Jaina ..."

R:"She's up in the control room. Don't worry."

Ja:Cousin Tobias! In the water! Look!

T:::runs over and looks over the boat side:: Jaina! Brian! Where are you?!

Ja:We're the dolphins! See? ::she and Brian jump into the air::

T:"What ... how did you ..."

B:The captain had a captive dolphin and we freed it and acquired it. No biggie. Come play!

T:"Guys, get control of the dolphin mind and get out of the water. There could be sharks--"

Ja,B:::suddenly, they are yanked under the water::

T:"Jaina?! Brian?!"

R:"Jake! Ax, Quan, come quick!"

A:::runs over with Quan:: What happened?!

T:"Jaina and Brian were dolphins in the water ... long story, and they got yanked down by something!"

Q:::throws herself onto the railing and looks over the side:: Jaina! Jaina! Brian! Where are you?! Answer me!

Ja:::faintly:: Mother! Help!

Q:JAINA?!

B:We're being pulled down by sea creatures that are like human's but with really big eyes ...

OOCBri:((Florence Kelly-child labor, Tarbell-oil company, LaFallot-Wisconsin Plan, Boss Tweed, Monopoly/Tame ... Hall, Plunkat!))

OOCJe:((And we still won, ha!))

OOCAl:((Oh well. :P.))

B:I can't breathe!

Ja:Me either ... Mother! You have to help us! Father!

A,Q:::make as if they will jump over the railing::

R,T:"NO!" ::run forward and grab them::

T:"More Nartec could be waiting below, Ax!"

R:"They won't hurt them."

Ja:"Get- ... out ... range ...

B:Okay ... breather-thing ...

Ja:Sorry Fath-

Q,A:No!

Q:We have to get down there!

A:What do they want?! They must know she's our daughter ...

Q:Why does this always happen to us?! Why can't we just be happy?! ::cries into Ax's embrace::

A:Don't worry. I'll get them. ::jumps into the water and morphs shark, then dives::

Nartec:::almost immediately, they swarm around him::

A:::bits at them until he reaches the surface:: Ahhh!

Nartec:"Stay out of our waters!"

J:"Okay. Let's think about this logically. Why would the Nartec take Jaina and Brian?

A:I'll go back down and try to find them. I'll mirrorwave you, Quan. Then I want to rest of you to morph shark, if you can. ::dives back down::

Alf:BRING REST OF THE CHILDREN HERE. WE ... THAT IS, I WILL WATCH THEM.

Mel:::quietly:: "I'll help you."

All:::give Jeremy, Hope, Keira, Anika, Golener, Dareno, Zanlor, Clovis, and Leehara to Alf and Melissa::

Z:But Mother!

L:Father, we want to help!

Cl:Jaina's their sister. My cousin.

Q:NO! I will not let any more of my children be in danger! Now stay with Alf and Melissa, and don't leave this boat until I come back!

A:Come, Quantana. The children will stay.

All:::morph shark and follow Ax to the Nartec's lair::

M:Gee, this looks familiar ...

C:The ships still give me shivers. And sharks don't shiver.

Mi:What are all of these doing here?

J:These are ships from everywhere and everywhen. The Nartec are like ruthless scavenger mermaids. They've covered the whole ocean and dragged almost every sunken ship here.

Mi:What about the crews?

M:::quietly:: You really don't want to know.

Ky:Why? What do they do? Put them on display or something?

C:Exactly. They stuff them and put them on display.

K,Ky,Mi:::stop suddenly::

Ky:Humans.

Mi:On display.

K:Dead.

R:Yep.

K,Ky,Mi:That's sick.

T:We know. We almost were one of them.

M:So. What's the plan, fearless President?

R:A new nickname. And it's oh-so-original.

M:::defensively:: Hey, I haven't had a new joke in at least two hundred pages, work with me here!

J:The plan is to save Jaina and Brian.

M:Duh. How?

J:::long pause:: Umm ...

R:::suddenly trips, yeah, while swimming:: ((181))

M:::sighs:: Only Rachel could trip by swimming ... ::trips as well:: ((182))

J:We're almost there. Stay close.

Q:Should I call to her?

J:Wait until we're closer. After we go through that tinfoil stuff.

Q:Tinfoil stuff?

A:The species analyzer, Quantana.

Q:Oh. Like a Gleet BioFilter?

A:Sorta ... kinda ... you could call it that ...

Q:Then wouldn't it kill us?

A:No. In that respect, it is different from a Gleet BioFilter.

J:Here we go ...

All:::pass through the tinfoil::

OOCJe:((One fourth there!))

Q:::shivers:: That was creepy ...

M:Okay. If I were two kids in an alien underwater city, where would I be?

R:Being dragged away by the civilians ... Look! ::they see Jaina and Brian being dragged by the Nartec::

M:I'm thinking we go that way.

K:Won't they see us?

Nartec1:"Look! They came back!" ::grabs spear and pokes lightly at Tobias::

K:I'm thinking that's a yes ...

R:Should we fight, Jake?

J:::darkly:: Yes. ::turns to the nearest one and eats him:: Yum!

OOCJe:((ALI! Lord of the Flies is affecting you badly! ::Rewind::))

J:No. Let's find out their intentions first.

R:Damn.

All:::are escorted to the throne room::

Queen:"You again?! Demorph!"

J:No.

Queen:"I am the queen! You must!"

Q:No!

Queen:::eyes narrow:: "There are more of you ... more pets, Jake?"

All:::everyone who isn't an original stick their tongues out at her::

J:Where are the dolphins, Queen?

Queen:"What dolphins?"

J:The ones your people took.

Queen:"They are no longer our people. After the revolution, we are two groups. The others are more violent. They take any foreigner who comes into 'their' seas."

Q:Well, damn.

J:Will you help us get the children back?

Queen:"What's in it for me?"

J:I don't know! What would you want?

Queen:"Get rid of the water/space slugs that are separating our people."

All Ani:::gasp::

R:You mean the Yeerks?

Queen:"If that is what they call themselves!"

C:They're in the water?

A:Filthy sneaks-

J:Shh.

Queen:"Yes. Your actions on land forced them to relocate their invasion to our ocean!"

M:Look, Queenie. I'm sorry that happened. But right now we have two very important lives to save.

Queen:::furious:: "And there are millions of my people's lives!"

R:Hey, your people still have hope. They can be freed. But if you don't help us, Jaina and Brian will die and your people will be slaves forever!

J:::impressed:: So, will you help us, or not?

Queen:"Only if you will help save my people!"

J:Very well. We will help save your people, if you help save ours.

Queen:"It is done."

Queen,J:::both spit and shake hands:: "Deal."

T:So where are they?

Queen:"Their base is about five miles from here. It's a war zone, though. There's no way to get across."

R:A war zone?

J:They must have skipped the subterfuge angle ...

K:They must be planning to quickly conquer the Nartec, then move onto the land with all of those ships.

Mi:But how can we get over the zone?

A:They will have Gleet BioFilters.

C:And guards everywhere.

M:::groans:: There's no way out of this plot!

K:Hush dear, we'll think of something.

J:The ocean.

M:Yes, that's where we are, Jake.

J:Exactly. And we're automatically thinking like humans, not Animorphs.

R:I'm not following.

J:Why walk when you can fly?

C:Of course! They won't be covering the sky!

Q:We'll get ships!

A:Then we'll burn a hole through the water!

R:And boil those Yeerks alive!

M:Along with other creatures, yeah! ::pause:: No. That's wrong.

J:No. We quietly fly behind them, quietly land in the ocean, quietly morph Nartec, quietly get Jaina and Brian--

Q,A,M,R:Then kill Yeerks?

J:Sure.

Q,A,M,R:Hurray!

J:Yeah. Um, okay. Let's do that.

R:Let's do it, Jake, it!

J:Uhh, sorry?

R:Forgiven. Let's do it!

All:::begin to swim away::

Queen:"Hey!"

All:::whine:: What?

Queen:"Don't you need Nartec morphs?"

All:::sigh:: I guess ...

T:::smugly:: I already have one. ::sticks out his shark tongue at all of them::

R:::bites it::

T:Ahh!

M:Oh, God, get a room!

R,T:::smack Marco with their shark tails::

M:Owie!

K:Hey! ::smacks Rachel and Tobias::

R,T:Sowwy.

Queen:"Anyway ... these are my finest Nartec bodies."

All:::long pause::

Queen:"Well?"

A:We can't exactly acquire them.

Queen:"Oh, yeah. Well, demorph!"

All:Yes, Queen ... um ...

Queen:"You don't know my name, do you?"

M:"Sure we do!

T:It's, uh ...

J:Sally?

Ky:Jane?

A:Weota-Bebits-Aboi?

M:::mutters:: That's a good name for them ...

Queen:::angry:: "My name is Queen Soco!!"

All:::pause:: Ohhhh ...

J:Anyway ...

All:::demorph and acquire the Nartec::

J:"Okay. Once we get to the surface, demorph and go bird. Seagull, I think."

Mi:"I don't have a seagull."

J:"That's okay, you go raptor."

Queen:"I wish you luck. Maybe, if you succeed, our species could begin talks."

J:::nods:: "That would be good. Ready?"

R:"Let's do it!"

M:::long sigh::

All:::morph back to shark and swim away::

K:So. Are we actually going to help the Nartec?

C:::shocked:: Of course! ::pause:: Aren't we?

J:Yes. We are. Let's go.

All:::swim to the surface, demorph, and morp birds. Then they fly::

J:Ax, Quan, where is it?

Q:It's a 300 foot by 23 inches squared of the fifth-sixth of area 23923.

A:I thought it was the second-fifth of area 23922.

Q:So you're right.

J:So where is it?

A:Right there. ::dives down::

OOCJe:((So they're the Animorps now?))

M:I hate when they do that ...

K:Do what, Marco?

OOCAl:((::whispering:: Jenni! I think he can hear us again!))

M:Well, we just "morped."

All:_WHAT_?!

M:According to Ali, we just "morped" and are now the "Animorps" to Jenni.

T:Um ... Marco, we morph and are the Animorphs, according to K.A. Applegate, who is quitting.

J:What? Why?

T:::sadly:: I don't know ...

ICJe:::pops in with a sigh:: "Ali says it's time you learn the truth. Your series is ending."

All:::gasp::

C:How could she?

A:This is bad.

Q,K,Ky,Mi: ::stare blankly::

K:Series?

Ky:I thought this was just a sim!

Q:And the Girl ...

K,Ky,Mi:Huh?

A:The story about how I reunited with Quan on Earth.

K,Ky,Mi:Oh. ::pause:: Awww.

ICJe:"And the series is the books which they-" ::indicates originals:: "-sprung from."

K:And that's ending?

ICJe:"Yeah."

K:Damn.

ICJe:"But it ends when you guys are, like, 16."

J:And since we're all twentyish now, this sim can continue, but still ...

M:Well, not all of us are twentyish ...

A:Hey, shut up, Quan and I are eighteen human years!

J:Focus! Could we please focus!

Ky:On what?

J:I DON'T KNOW!

ICJe:"Why don't you guys go save Jaina and Brian now?"

Q:Hey, could you help us?

ICJe:"I don't know, Ali? Can we do anything?"

ICAl:::materializes:: "Um ... yeah ... I guess. But I think it's against regulations." ::brightens:: "But I'm sure Alf will help!"

M:But Alf is on his honeymoon.

Ky:::mutters:: Like we should be.

ICAl:"Don't worry. You won't be interrupting anything. Trust me."

C:Jake, why won't we call Bob?

J:Alright. ::pause:: BOB!

Bob:YES? MAY I HELP YOU?

J:We need help saving Jaina and Brian.

Bob:ALRIGHT. IF YOU WANT THE EASY WAY OUT.

ICAl:::to Bob:: "They've been doing that a lot lately. Makes them soft."

R:Hey! We're not soft!

ICAl:"Prove it."

Bob:YEAH! PROVE IT!

R:Alright! We will. Won't we, Jake?

J:Um ... I was thinking Bob could ...

R:Why you-

Alf:::pops in:: HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?

Q:You were on your honeymoon.

Alf:I WOULDN'T BE MISSING MUCH, TRUST ME.

All:::look at each other, surprised, except for Mina and Kyle::

A:Why?

Q:Aximili! That's his personal business what he does on his honeymoon!

A:Come on, Quantana! Everyone knows what happens!

Q:Then don't ask if you already know!

Alf:IT'S OK, QUAN. NO, AX, NOTHING HAPPENED.

M:What? What do you mean?

Alf:NOTHING HAPPENED.

T:You poor, poor man.

Ky:Hey! I'm poor, too! I should be on my honeymoon now!

C:Hello? People? Jaina? Brian? Kidnapped?

ICAl:"Oh! Right!" ::pops out with Jenni, Alf, and Bob::

C:::sighs:: Come on. Let's demorph and morph to save them. ::demorphs and morphs Nartec::

All:::does the same::

M:Okay. Now that we're morphed, let's-

R:Nuh-uh! That's my line! Let's do it!

M:::under his breath:: I was going to say let's go.

R:Oh well, get over it.

All:::swim into the city::

Ky:Wow. This place is much nicer than the other one.

OOCAl:((Writing in a car while it's driving is hard. Especially on a mountain road.))\

M:I know.

Nartec:"Stop! Who are you?"

J:"Um ..."

A:"We're here for replenishing."

Nartec:"Names?"

Q:"We're volunteers. We came peacefully, so we're just coming back for our Yeerks."

Nartec:"Very well. Follow through." ::steps aside::

M:Wow. That was easy.

R:I know. This makes me feel so free!

Mi:Huh?

C:Oh, decades. Don't ask.

K:::giggles::

Bob:::from off somewhere:: STOP YOUR CRYING! I CAN'T HANDLE THESE KIDS! ::begins to cry also::

A:I believe Bob is having trouble with the children.

Q:Look! There they are! ::points to Jaina and Brian in cages not heavily guarded and calls to them privately:: Jaina! Brian! Are you all right?

Ja:Yes, Mother. But hurry! Our time's almost up!

T:::quickly goes and unlocks the cage::

Ja,B:::swim to the surface followed by the others. They all demorph and climb onto the boat::

Q:Don't you ever, ever do that again Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassia!

Ja:Yes, Mother. I'm sorry, Mother, Daddy.

A:It's alright. ::hugs her:: Just don't do it again.

Ja:I won't.

Spaceship: ::cruise space ship comes to pick up Kyle and Mina::

R:::surprised:: "Wow!" ::Trips:: ((183))

Mi:"Oh my god, oh my God!" ::fans herself like the winner of a Miss America Pageant::

Ky:"Shall we go?" ::holds out his arm for Mina to take::

Mi:"We shall." ::both step onto ship::

M:::pretending to throw up::

Q:Isn't that sweet, Ax? ::sighs::

A:Yeah, sure.

Ja:Say hello to my grandparents for me!

Mi:"We will!"

Ship:::flies off::

OOCLM:((Hi.))

OOCAl:((Hi.))

Bob:::comes in with Hope, Leehara, Clovis, Zanlor, Dareno, Golener, Anika, Keira, and Jeremy. In short, all the kids:: I CAN'T TAKE THESE KIDS ANYMORE! YOU TAKE CARE OF THEM. ::pops out, crying::

Q:::runs past Golener, who was holding his hands up to her, to pick up Anika:: Oh Anika! Mother missed you so! Oh, my little baby! ::kisses her and continues to fuss::

G:::sulks:: Mother doesn't love me anymore ...

OOCLM:((Do not fear, I am here ... again.))

ICLM:"Hi." ::pops in, then after "Hi" pops out again::

Q,A:::don't pay any attention, only to Anika::

M:"Praise the Lord! I obey you, your highness!" ::kneels and raises and lowers arms continuously::

OOCLM:((Pathetic.))

All:::look at him like he belongs in a nuthouse:: "Huh?"

M:"Never mind."

C:::holding Hope:: "Where are we going?"

J:"Home."

C:"Which one?"

J:"White House home."

C:"Oh." ::wrinkles up nose:: "I don't like that one."

J:::has a superior look to him and doesn't listen::

C:::sighs::

G:::fake trips ((184)) to get attention, but doesn't get it. He even cries!::

Q:How's Mother's little girl? ::nuzzles her::

G:Why no mother pay attention to me? ::sniffs::

Bob:::pops in:: HEY THERE! ::everyone looks, except, once again, Ax and Quan:: CAN I WATCH GOLENER FOR A WHILE?

Q:Yeah, sure, what ever. ::never looks at Bob::

G:Really? ::looks up with big watery eyes::

Bob:YES. ::takes Golener's hand and both pop out::

Q:What happened to Golener?! ::looks around desperately, as if he jumped off the ship::

A:You let him go with Bob.

Q:Oh. Good.

OOCLM:((You write Ali.))

OOCAl:((Alright, Meggie.))

K:::holding Jeremy:: "Marco, dear? Can you change Jeremy's diaper?"

M:"What number?" ::skeptically::

K:"Don't worry, it's not a doo-doo."

M:"All righty." ::whips out a changing table, diaper, and baby powder. Also puts on a hazardous waste suit and gloves. Places a steel trash can next to the table.:: "I'm ready. Bring him here."

K:::sighs:: "Never mind. I'll do it." ::changes Jeremy's diaper::

Jer:::coos in satisfaction:: "Goo!"

K:"He said his first word!"

M:"All kids say 'Goo.'" ::rolls his eyes::

K:"Oh, well! It's his first goo!" ::kisses her baby::

Ani:::starts crying::

Q:Oh Anika! Hush. Don't cry.

A:Give her here. ::takes the baby from Quan:: Oh shomoopy-moopy doo! A boo-boo-boo. ::continues to talk baby and lift her high into the air::

Cl:::privately:: Dareno. A word. ::walks away::

D:::follows him:: What?

Cl:You did very good framing Pequal, but she is alive.

D:I-I tried, Clovis. I'm-I'm sorry.

Cl:Sorry won't help! Now they completely ignore us! ::slaps him with his tail::

D:::clutches his face:: I'm sorry! But at least Pequal is on trial! They don't even suspect us! Like Mother said: 'How could the children have done it? They are good children. They love each other.'

Cl:Trial's not good enough!

OOCLM:((Clovis is so evil! I mean, he's really mean!))

OOCAl:((And he's my character! For I am The Great Evil One!))

D:I tried, Clovis! She almost died! But Drode saved her!

Cl:::looks surprised:: Drode?! Did you say Drode? ::clutches Dareno's arm tight and pulls him closer::

D:Clovis ... you're hurting me!

Cl:Answer me!

D:Y-Yes! I said Drode!

Cl:::lets go of his arm roughly:: How could Crayak meddle in my plans?! ::suddenly, the boat disappears and Clovis is standing before the Crayak::

Crayak:"Clovis, my son. I have bigger plans for the Andalites."

Cl:But I wanted to girl dead!

Crayak:"She has a bigger part than you think. She is the reason you are going home. So you can train for a much stronger force."

Cl:::whispers:: Jeremy.

Crayak:::nods:: "Yes. Jeremy. I want you to have no human influences on you any longer, Clovis. They will make you soft."

Cl:Yes, Crayak. I understand now. I shall train hard. I will defeat the human boy.

Crayak:"Very good." ::leaves Clovis back with Dareno.::

D:Clovis? Wh-what are you talking about? Crayak is just a myth.

Cl:::shakes head:: Nothing. Nothing, I was just cursing. Now go to Zanlor. He wants to fight with you.

D:Okay. ::runs to Zanlor::

Cl:::hangs back a little to snicker evilly, then joins the children::

OOCLM:((Alison! You always end at parts I can't continue with!))

Jer:::crawls over to Clovis and laughs a baby laugh::

Cl:What are you laughing at?

Jer:::starts wailing at the top of his lungs::

M:::comes over and picks up Jeremy:: "What's the matter, bud?" ::digs a pacifier out of his pocket::

Jer:::starts sucking on it and falls asleep::

M:::looks at Clovis:: "Why don't you go play with the others?" ::nods his head to the other kids::

Cl:Very well. ::walks over to the kids::

M:::goes to Jake:: "Hey, Jake. I think something's up with Clovis."

J:"What do you mean?"

M:"Well, Clovis has been real secretive lately. And now he's pulling Dareno in with him."

T:"I know. I've noticed them being together a lot. Talking about Pequal and Drode."

OOCLM:((Hi.))

J:"Wonder what they're saying about them?"

T:"I don't know, but they're starting to concern me."

M:"Maybe we could talk to Ax about it."

J:"That's a good idea. Hey, Ax! Could you come here for a minute?"

A:Sure. ::hands Anika to Quan and walks over to them:: Yes?

J:"Ax, we noticed Clovis is acting strange."

M:"And now Dareno is hanging more with Clovis. Having secret meetings."

T:"We're just worried, Ax. During these meetings, we hear them talking about Pequal and Drode."

A:::surprised:: Drode? We told the children that he and Crayak are just myths. I-I'm sure they were just making up stories.

J:"Still, keep an eye on them, okay? It's been hard for them on Earth."

A:Yes, Prince Jake. Thank you for your concern. But please, do not tell Quan of this. I do not want to worry her.

M:"All right, Ax. We won't.

A:Thank you. ::walks back to Anika::

T:"He sure likes that baby."

J:"I know. He's never been this way with his other kids."

M:"He's actually ... nice."

OOCAl:((Ax will be nice. I've decided. The only person evil will be ... Clovis!))

OOCJe:((Amazing. And he's not even Ax's kid.))

T:"Should we be worried about him, too?"

J:::sighs:: "I don't know. Ax is so hard to figure out."

M:"Ax? Try all Andalites!"

T:"Nuh uh, Jaina's cool!"

M:"That's because you influenced her."

T:"So?"

C,R,K:::continue to stare at the guys arguing and hold their babies.::

C:::turns to Katrina:: "So, when are you due?"

K:::shrugs:; "I don't know. Sometime this winter."

R:"It's been so long since I last held Keira." ::looks into the face of her baby and smiles::

C:"Ya know, maybe we should stop depending on baby-sitters and start raising our kids."

K:"Yeah. We should."

R:"Let's do it!"

C:"We'll do everything good mommies do."

K:::thoughtfully:: "Sorta like Quan ..."

C,R,K:::pause and stare at Quan's kids. All of 'em::

C:"Maybe that's a bad example ..."

K,R:::nod:: "Yeah."

C:"Oh ... um ... like our moms?"

R:"My mom put me in day care."

R:"Oh well. Like our grandmothers."

K:"My mother was raised by her father ..."

C:"Okay. We'll just take a course."

K,R:"Good idea!"

Captain:"Uh, this is your captain speaking ..."

B:"Isn't that the guy who kidnapped the dolphin?"

Ja:"Yeah! Cousin Tobias, we have to arrest him!"

T:::instantly:: "Okay, Jaina."

A:Hey! Stop influencing my kid!

T:"At least I love her!"

A:I love her, too!

T:"You could show it every so often!"

A:I do! I just think killing the captain is such a good idea!

T:::goes to open his mouth, then closes. Thinks and opens his mouth:: "What? We weren't going to kill the captain, we were going to arrest the captain."

A:Oh. Okay then. Go ahead.

T,Ja,B:::head up to the bridge::

All:::having nothing better to do, they follow::

Captain:"... in half an hour." ::turns to them:: "Yes? Can I help you?"

Ja:::angrily:: "You captured the dolphin, and we can arrest you for that!"

Captain:::slowly leans down so he's at eye level with her.:: "Oh, dear me. This isn't good at all."

G:::who came back a while ago, shakes a finger at him:: You're in big trouble, mister! ::in Michelle Tanner style::

Captain:::laughs:: "Ho, ho, ho, ho! You don't understand!"

C:"No, you don't understand! You had a defenseless dolphin on your ship!"

Captain:::pulls out a Dracon Beam and his eyes darken:: "No. I'm afraid you don't understand at all." ::begins to demorph to ... (dramatic pause for music) Hispen!::

All:::gasp:: "Hispen!"

H:::laughs evilly:: Yes! It is I! ::continues to laugh::

A:::begins to take defensive position::

H:::stops laughing and tightens fingers on trigger:: Don't even think about it, kid-

A:::gasp!:: He can't call me kid!

H:-or ... or your friend here gets his brains blown out! ::sticks Dracon to Marco's head::

A:Oh, please, be my guest!

M:"Hey! I take offense!"

H:::blink:: That's not supposed to happen ...

M:"Well, if you like the opinion of the hostage-"

All:"NO!"

M:"Okay, okay!"

H:Now, where was I?

M:"You're pointing a gun at my head, remember? Sheesh, you people really need to keep track of these things!"

H:Oh, sorry, it won't happen again. Ever.

__

M:"Hay guys, can you get me out of here?"

C:"I'll try!!"

H:::not looking at Cassie::

C:::gets the gun off M head::

Ja:::saves Marco::

M:"Tat was clos!"

OOCJe:((Awwwwww! Molly just simmed, awwwww!))

__

OOCMo:((I simd!!))

OOCJe:((::looks at Molly, then at you:: Awww!))

K:::hugs Marco, pulls Cassie and Jaina into the hug:: "Thank you!"

H:No fair! I couldn't be beaten by a human and an Andalite girl!

B:"Face it Hispen, you're a loser!"

H:::glares at Brian:: Resdent! Get in here!

Res:::jumps in, demorphed:: Muahaha!

D:Dad!

Res:::blink:: Dareno?

D:Dad! ::runs to him::

Q:No, Dareno-

Res:::stops Dareno with his tail:: Stay back, boy. ::pushes Dareno behind him, towards Hispen::

R:"What did you do to the real Captain?!"

H:He's dead, somewhere.

J:"What do you want?"

H:You. All of you! I want you to die!

OOCJe:((Ali, James Bond is getting to me ...))

J:"Well, that's too bad, because I don't plan or dying any time soon."

H:::pause:: Oh. ::another pause:: Damn. Well, how about the rest of you?

All:"Nope."

H:Drat. ::sighs:: Well, Resdent, get your kid and let's go.

Q:What?!

Res:::sneers at him:: He's rightfully mine, Quanta. Hispen is the law, and he is on my side!

Cl:::is watching with interest::

Q:You're not taking my son away!

A:She's right. There's only two of you!

D:::is shocked that Ax stood up for him::

Res::::waves his Dracon Beam around:: You won't attack with your precious children able to be hit and killed.

Kids:::all glare at Resdent::

L:We're not afraid to you, you big bully!

Res:::glares at her:: Don't call me names, you cheesehead!

L:::kicks Resdent in the skin::

Res:::howls and drops his Dracon beam::

H:::leaps to attack::

J:"Ax, Quan, hold 'em off!"

A,Q:::Ax and Quan attack Hispen and Resdent, while the others get the kids off the bridge, even Dareno::

K:"What do we do? Our babies can't morph!"

J:"We'll put them on a raft. I'll go with them. The rest of you will morph dolphin and take the Andalite kids to safety. The captain--er, Hispen-- said we were about a half and hour away from shore, so you should be fine. Now, hurry!" ::kisses Cassie, and the human babies are given to him::

__

All:::morph into dolphin, except for Jake and the baises. Jake takes babies and himself on a raft::

OOCMo:((I love animorph.))

OOCJe:((Aww, I do too, man ...))

A,Q:::still fighting Hispen and Resdent::

OOCAl:((Jenni, that looks like His pen, two separate words.))

A,Q:::still fighting Hispen and Resdent::

A:Where are those Hork-Bajir?!

Q:::no response::

A:Quan? Are you okay?

Q:Uh, sorry, I was having a verbal battle with Resdent. What did you say?

A:I said, where are those Hork-Bajir?!

Q:Only Marco and Jake can call them, remember?

M:"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?"

A,Q:::groan::

A:Prince Jake would have been better.

Q:Agreed.

M:::didn't hear them:: "You know, this battle is a little boring ..."

H,Res:::just realizing what he's about to do:: Noooo!

M:"I expect 40 Hork-Bajir to appear!"

HB:::burst in and attack Hispen and Resdent::

H:Wait!

All:::stop::

H:If I die, you'll never disable the bomb!

A,Q,M:"Shit."

Res:Aha! Yes! The bomb is set to explode once we hit the land! You can't disarm it without the code!

H:::smacks him:: You weren't supposed to tell them that!

Res:Sowwy.

H:::sigh:: Oh well. Good bye, fools! ::jumps off boat with Resdent::

A:Come on, we have to get off the boat!

Q:No! If we don't disable the bomb, innocent humans will die!

M:"You heard Resdent, we can't disable it without a code."

A:Maybe we don't have to disable it.

Q,M:"Huh?"

A:Hork-Bajir! Find that bomb!

HB:::blink::

A:::sighs:: Marco?

M:::studies fingernails:: "What do you say?"

A:::grits teeth:: Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear ... Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair ... Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't fuzzy ... ::sighs:: Was he.

M:"Good job! Hork-Bajir, find the bomb!"

HB:::Go scurrying off::

A:::privately to Quan:: Sometimes I really hate him.

Q:::absently:: Yes, dear.

HB:::come rushing back:: "We found it, we found it!" ::drag them to the bomb::

Q:If we can't disable it, what can we do?

A:Speed things up/

M:"You're going to make it so the bomb blows up before the boat reaches the shore?"

A:Yup. ::Sets the clock to 0:30 seconds:: Run!

A,Q,M:::run to the edge of the boat::

Q:What about the Hork-Bajir?

M:"They have their own ways off. But I can't swim, remember?"

A:You can morph, duh.

M:"Right."

A:On three. One.

Q:I love you.

A:I love you. Two.

M:"Oh, shhh ..."

A:Three!

A,Q,M:::jump off the boat as it explodes::

A:Morph, Quan, Marco.

A,Q,M:::morph dolphin::

Q:Marco, I thought you had gone with the others. Why did you come back?

M:You called me, duh.

A:Riiight. You two go ahead to shore and find the others. I'll go back and try to find Jake.

Q:Like hell you are. You're going to try and go fight Hispen and Resdent, aren't you?

M:::to Ax:: Whoa, she's good.

A:Quantana, you must get to safety.

Q:Yeah, well, so do you. Save them for another day.

A:Next time, we may not win!

M:::trying to keep the peace (gasp!):: Ax, you probably won't be able to find them, anyway. It's a big ocean.

A:Fine. ::swims away with them::

All:::everyone has congregated on the shore, and the babies distributed to their parents::

R:"So the boat exploded?"

K:"Good thing Mina didn't see that."

__

M:"So."

K:"So what?"

M:"What?"

K:"You said so."

M:"Yeah."

K:"Why?"

M:"Why what?"

K:"Why did you say so?"

M:"Why not?"

All:::staring at them::

C:"Were they always like that and we just never noticed?"

M,K:"Yup."

T:"Now what?"

J:"We go home."

All:::go to the White House."

Press:::swarm up:: "Mr. President, due to your highly unusual 'election,' when do you plan on electing a vice-president and a Cabinet?"

J:"Um, yes, I have been thinking about that, and, I will be choosing them shortly."

Press:"Do you have anyone in mind for the VP position?"

J:"... Yes."

Press:"Who?"

J:"That would be telling, wouldn't it?"

Press:"Mr. President, what political party have you chosen?"

J:"I'm, uh ... I've chosen ..."

Press:::wait expectantly::

J:"The ... Galactic Party. Yes. No more questions."

All:::go into the White House::

M:"The Galactic Party?"

J:"What? We're a party made up of sentient species from all over the galaxy. Yeah."

M:::rolls his eyes:: "Oh, brother."

R:::who is talking with Cassie, Katrina, and Quantana.:: "Oh, I totally agree."

K:"You should ask him, Cassie."

C:"Why? It's Quan's idea!"

Q:Yeah, but he's your husband."

R:"Go on, Cass, ask him!"

J:"Ask me what?"

C:::whirls around:: "Jake! Eh heh ... um ... well, we were just talking and we got to thinking. Maybe our new home could do with some ... changes?"

J:"Uh huh. What kind of changes?"

C:"Maybe a change in ... hue?"

R,K,Q:::snicker::

R:::whispering:: "Hue?"

J:::slowly:: "Cassie. Are you trying to convince me to paint the White House?"

C:"Um ... I might be ..."

J:"This house has stood for almost two hundred years, it's been a symbol of American culture, and now you want to dye it?"

C:::defensively:: "It was their idea!"

J:::turns to them:: "And what color would you paint it, if you could."

R:"Red."

Q:Purple.

K:"Green."

C:"Blue ...?"

T,A,M:::coming in::

M:"What's with the colors?"

J:::sighs:: "They want to paint the White House."

T:"Cool. Go with brown."

M:"No way. Yellow."

A:I prefer black.

T:"You so would!"

J:"Guys! There is a reason it is called the White House!"

M:"So call it the 'Formerly-White-Now-Yellow House.'"

K:"Green!"

R:"Green so sucks, red is much better."

J:::throws up hands and turns to the kids:: 'Help me out, here!"

Z:Sorry, Jake.

L:Yeah, they're too far gone.

D:You can't bring them back now.

Ja:A Brown House would be cool ...

Cl:You're only saying that because you like Cousin Tobias the Wimp!

Ja:::gasp::

Cl:Now, me, I like black.

B:::glaring at him:: "Copy-cat, that's because you like Evil Ax!"

Z:Hey, my dad is not evil.

G:Yeah, not since that stupid baby came along.

L:Shut up, you're just jealous of Anika!

Kids:::are now fighting::

Adults:::are now fighting::

J:::stares at both groups helplessly:: "It's times like these when I say ..." ::pulls slip of paper of pocket:: "'Oh my God, where's my hair.'"

Drew:::Drew Carey runs on and grabs the slip of paper:: "Hey! That's my show!"

J:"Sorry Drew. Can you help me out, man? They've gone insane."

Drew:"And that's bad? Come on, Jake! Get with it!" ::runs off::

J:::shakes head and walks away from everyone::

C:"All right, what if we each painted a section?"

R:"The Rainbow House?" ::snorts::

A:Yeah, I mean, how peppy does that sound?"

Babies:::the four babies just bounce up and down in their Jolly Jumpers and giggle::

M:"Hey, what are you guys laughing at?"

Jer:"Da."

All:::stop and gasp::

Jer:::laughs:: "Dada!"

Hope:"Hummmmm."

Keira:"Aia!"

Ani:Mama.

All:::parents go to their respective children and gush over them::

Kids:::watch, amused::

J:::runs in:: "I remember!"

All:::ignore him::

J:"Desperate times ..." ::clears throat:: "Somebody's stolen all of our coconuts!"

All:::Gasp and stare at him in shock::

J:"Now that I have your attention. We were supposed to help the Nartec, remember?"

M:"Um, Jake, that's nice and all, but we're not talking about the Nartec."

R:"Yeah, spill! Who took the coconuts?!"

J:::throws up hands:: "Nobody took the coconuts!"

K:"Nobody?"

A:An interesting code name.

T:"Where can we find this 'Nobody?'"

J:"Ahhh, no! The coconuts are not stolen! It was a ploy on my part to get you idiots to listen to me because we have to help Queen Soco!"

C:"Did he just call us idiots?"

R:"Yeah, I think he did."

M:"Are we just going to stand for that?"

A,T:"Yup."

All:::glare at them::

A:Hey, he's my Prince. At least I'm not a wimp like Tobias.

T:"Hey!"

R:"Leave my husband alone, you blue dumbo!"

Q:At least my husband can stand up for himself!

K:"Then what are you doing, Quan?"

C:"Leave her alone, she's being an independent female!"

OOCJe:((Pens are really cool.))

R:"Well, can't argue with that."

T:"Wait, so aren't you girls fighting?"

K:"Of course not."

C:"We're women."

Q:Unlike you testosterones, we can resolve things peacefully.

J:"The point, back to the point!!!"

M:"I bet you don't even remember your point."

J:::jumps up and down in fury:: "Damn you, Marco! Must you always do that to me?!"

M:::pulls a Snickers out of his pocket and eats it:: "Yup."

J:"The point is we have to save the Nartec!"

R:"Yeah, I agree. We should attack!"

C:"Rachel, violence doesn't solve anything."

Cl:You're right, Cassie, violence solves everything!!

All:::slowly turn to Clovis::

OOCJe:((Um, Ali, why did you color the side of the paper?))

T:::mutters to Ax:: "See what I mean?"

Q:Clovis, darling, violence is bad.

Cl:Yeah, whatever.

A:Clovis! Do not speak to your mother that way!

OOCAl:((I felt like it.))

Cl:Sure.

Q:Clovis! Do not disrespect your father!

D:Really, Mother. Clovis isn't even Aximili's son.

A:And neither are you!

D:::cowers::

J:"Hey! No Andalite battles!

All An:Yes, Prince Jake.

J:"Ahhhhh! Can't I ever win?!"

All:"No."

J:"Fine, then you're all grounded!"

All:::stare blankly::

Ho:::begins to cry::

Kie:::begins to cry::

Ani:::begins to cry::

Jer:::begins to cry::

G:::begins to cry::

J:::sighs:: "All right, all right, no one's grounded."

All bbs:::stop crying::

Adults:::smack Jake::

J:"That's it, I'm taking my marbles and going home!"

C:"Jake, honey, you can't even find your marbles, and you are home. Now come, dear, go to sleep." ::lays him on the couch, then goes back to the others::

M:"Good job, Cass. He needed that."

C:"No prob."

T:"So, what do we do about the Nartec?"

R:"All out battle!"

M:"Wouldn't you love that."

Cl:::sneaks over to Jake, unnoticed::

OOCJe:((Dun dun duh ...))

R:"Oh yeah."

Cl:::sneaks out of the room unnoticed.:: Duh, duh, duh ...

K:"We need a map, so we know where to attack and when."

C:"Should we even be doing this?"

R:"Cassie-"

M:"No, she's right. It's been eight years. Why should we still have to be fighting? Let someone else take over."

T:"Like our kids, Marco?"

M:::doesn't say anything::

Q:Besides, once the Nartec are conquered, the Yeerks will begin to attack the land.

K:"Quan, could you make another virus suited for water?"

Q:::frowns, considering:: It is possible. However, it would take me months.

A:Months which we don't have.

C:"So what do we do, folks?"

B:"What if you live with the Nartec? Be a secret force, like you used to be?"

A:That would work, Brian, considering they already know who we are!

Q:Aximili! Don't be so rude.

Z:Yeah, Dad, at least he had a suggestion!

A:And what are you suggesting, Zanlor? We should just go back to a life of hell when everything seems to fall into place now?

M:"Things are falling into place? Why wasn't I told?"

Z:I am not suggesting anything, Father. But it is our duty to help all the people of Earth.

A:And I don't know how long we can do that!

C:"What do you mean?"

Q:::quickly:: Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!

All:::narrow eyes at Quan::

C:"What are you hiding, Quan?"

Q:::glares at Ax:: Nothing, Princes Cassie. Aximili is being very pessimistic lately.

T:"So what else is new?"

Bbs:::all raise their hands::

All:::everyone else stares at them::

K:"Alf!"

R:"Bob!"

Alf,Bob:::pop in:: WHAT?!

C:"What the hell have you done to our kids?"

Bob:WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THEY'RE THE HEATHENS!

Alf:NOW BOB. JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE CHILDREN DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL TO THEM.

Bob:I WAS PERFECTLY WILLING TO--

T:"Hey! Shut up! The point is that our kids can talk and raise their hands! When did this happen, and why weren't we told?!"

Alf:THEY CAN WALK, TOO, IF YOU LET THEM.

All:::gasp::

A:How ... did this happen?

Bob:UM, WELL, WE KINDA THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FAIR IF ANIKA, HOPE, KEIRA, AND JEREMY WERE ALL ON THE SAME LEVEL ...

Alf:SO WE DID IT.

All:"What?!"

A:Why the hell did you do that?!

Q:Yeah! Change the humans back!

Z:How could you!? You just sped up the human race!

L:That's unfair to us Andalites!

G:Yeah! We're supposed to be smarter!

D:Ditto!

Ani:Goo!

Es:::pops in:: Me too!

Del:::pops in:: And me!

Lut:::pops in:: Don't forget me!

His:::pops in:: I agree!

Res:::pops in:: Me too!

Cl:::pops in:: And I.

All An ever: ::pops in:: And all of us!

Ja:Come on guys, it's not that bad ...

All An ex Ja: ::stare, then pop out ex A,Q,Z,L,G,D,Ani::

A:Of course it is!

Ja:Nuh uh, because now we have playmates!

Q:But still ...

B:"Um, maybe you should ask the parents what they think ..."

All:::turn to look at the humans::

M:"I am the chalk monster!" ::has chalk all over his face::

OOCJe:((::snicker::))

All An:::turn to look at Jaina and Brian::

Ja:Hey! Marco is the exception to the rule!

All:::suddenly, a buzzing sound is heard::

J:::wakes up and pushes a button:: "Yes?"

Voice:"Mr. President, this is your secretary, there's an alien here to see you."

J:::stands up:: "Okay, send them in."

Queen:::bursts in:: "How dare you!"

J:"What do you mean?"

Queen:"You and your pets destroyed my people! This is the last straw, Jake! I declare war on your species!" ::points a finger at him::

J:"Um ... maybe I've caught you at a bad time ..."

M:"How could we? After we got the kids, we came straight here!"

A:We have been at the White House the entire time.

Queen:"Liars! Liars! You three came to my throne and asked to use my ship, which I granted. Then you destroyed both cities!!"

J:"Look, Soco, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Queen:::hissing:: "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

J:"Nuh-uh."

Queen:"Yuh-huh!"

J:"Nuh-uh!"

Queen:"Yuh-huh!"

J:"Nuh-uh!"

Queen:"YUH-HUH!"

J:"NUH-UH!"

M:"Hey! Both of you, shut up!"

Queen,J:::together:: "NO!" ::continue to argue::

J:"Ax, Marco and I have been here all day!"

Queen:"I won't stand for this any longer! War has been declared. My people will attack. Be careful where you travel, Jake ..." ::storms out, slamming the door behind her::

Door:"SLAM!!" ::pause:: "Ow ... pain ..."

All:::ignore the door::

C:::puts her hand over his mouth:: "Oh, dear."

K:"Do ya think she's PMSing?"

R:"Either that, or pregnant."

K:"Hey! I take offense!" ::sniffle, sniffle::

R:"Sorry, Katrina."

K:::brightens:: "It's okay."

J:"Another war ..." ::turns to face the others:: "My friends, my family ... I ask your help again to save our people. They enemy is the same, but also different. I need your help ..."

M:"You have my help, Jake."

T:"Count me in."

R:"Let's do it!"

K:"I speak for Kyle, Mina, and myself when I say I will help you."

A:I am at the service of my Prince.

Q:And I am, as well.

Ja:I'm in!

B:"And me!"

L:I can't leave my twin ...

D:I will join the fight!

Z:Jake! Count me in!

G:I help!

C:"As well I ..."

J:::looks at his friends, who have now become his family, and smiles:: "I am honor to have such a family as you ... We will fight and conquer our old enemy!"

All:::cheer::

OOCJe:((Wow ... sappyness from Ali ... didn't see that one coming.))

Q:Aximili ... ::privately:

A:Yes, dear?

Q:We must leave. Tomorrow.

A:Oh, right ... um, well, then we must. Tonight. ::sighs:: I just wish this wasn't true ... I wish maybe ...

Q:Aximili! No! Anika's our baby!

A:::smiles:: I know ... I would never want to hurt her.

OOCAl:((Yet ... Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaa!!!!))

OOCJe:((::smacks Ali on the nose with a broom:: No! Bad! Ax is not evil anymore!))

All:::everyone disperses. Jake, along with Marco and Cassie, goes to the Congress to give a speech. The next day ...::

Bomb:"BOOM!!" ::pause:: "Owie! I gots a splinter! Mommy!!"

MommyBomb: "It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy'll make baby all better!"

Bomb:"Yeah!"

MommyBomb: ::takes out the splinter and kisses her baby:: "Hey! Where are all the Andalites?"

::In the White House::

J:::comes into his battle room where all the humans are:: "Hey. Where's the Andalites?"

Toby:::coming into the valley:: "Hey. Where are the Andalites?"

Arbron:::coming into ... the Taxxon settlement:: Hey. Where are those Andalites?

Erek:::coming into the underground park:: "Hey. Where are all the Andalites?"

Ky,Mi:::on the cruise ship:: "Hey! Where are all the Andalites?"

A:::turns to Quan:: Hey! Where are all the Andalites?

Q:Right here!

All:"Ohhh ..."

M:"Ya know .. Mad is so bad it tastes like liver ..."

R:::smacks Marco::

M:::trips Rachel:: ((185))

T:::trips Marco:: ((186))

K:::trips Tobias:: ((187))

A:::trips Katrina:: ((188))

C:::trips Ax:: ((189))

Q:::trips Cassie:: ((190))

J:::trips Quan:: ((191))

L: ::trips Jake:: ((192))

Z:::trips Leehara:: ((193))

Ja:::trips Zanlor:: ((194))

D:::trips Jaina:: ((195))

B:::trips Dareno:: ((196))

Cl:::trips Brian:: ((197))

G:::trips Clovis:: ((198)) Aha! I'm the only one standing!

OOCJe:((Hmm, I just finished writing that and I remembered the Andalites are not there! ::rewind::))

K:::trips Tobias:: ((199))

C:::trips Katrina:: ((200))

J:::trips Cassie, ((201)) then trips::((202))

All:::get up, pause, and trip:: ((203)) ((204)) ((205)) ((206)) ((207)) ((208))

OOCJe:((You might say our characters are trippin'.))

All:"Hey!"

OOCJe:((Shut up!))

C:::back to business:: "Maybe they're ... on a vacation?"

T:"Without telling us?"

J:"And in a time of war?"

M:"They're wimps! They don't want to fight."

T:::mutters:: "And they thought I was the wimp ..."

R:"Face it honey, you are."

T:"Hey!"

All:::nod::

J:"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. Now, come on, let's get to work."

M:::pointing to map:: "The Nartec have attacked here, here, and here. For some reason, their attacks have been limited to the US, but we doubt that it will stay that way for long. Our forces have mobilized-"

K:"Dear? Why are you pointing to a map drawn on the chalkboard when there is a normal map next to you?"

M:"Because I am the chalk monster!" ::begins to eat chalk::

Chalk:"Spare my life and I shall grant you three wishe- Ow! You bit my leg!"

M:"Sowwy ..." ::puts him down::

Chalk:"For that, you get two wishes!"

M:"Then I wish for four more wishes."

Chalk:"Very well! You have five wishes."

M:"Good."

Chalk:"Ya know, I was a friend of the pen ... I can bring him back if you'll like ..."

All:::stare at him::

M:"Yes! I wish the--"

Chalk:"It'll take up three wishes, though."

M:"Don't care. I wish the pen was alive!"

Pen:::pops into existence::

All:"THE PEN!!!"

T:"Oh brother ..."

Pen:"I'm ba-ack!"

All:::hug the pen::

Pen:"It's great to be back! I love you all, man!" ::pause:: "Can I have some french fries and ice cream?"

C:"Of course!" ::runs to get it::

Pen:"Hey. Where are all the Andalites?"

J:"They ran off."

C:::comes back with the ice cream, french fries, and a note:: "Jake, I found this note on the Andalite quarter's door. It's in Andalite, and I can't read it."

J:"Well, that sucks ..."

K:"I can." ::grabs note:: "Dear Prince Jake and other assorted humans. We have left Earth. Sorry for the inconvenience.' It's signed, 'Us.'"

T:"Did they say why?"

K:"No."

R:"Did they say where they were going?"

K:::shakes head:: "No."

Pen:"That's Quan's handwriting, I can tell!" ::gasp:: "And she used my enemy, Quill!"

All:::gasp::

M:::angry:: "How could she? Don't worry pen, we love you."

All:"Oh, yes! We love you pen!"

Pen:::sniffles:: "Oh, thank you."

Chalk:"What about me?"

Pen:"Chalk!"

Chalk:"Pen!"

Chalk,Pen: ::hug::

OOCAl:((So bored ... can't take gym ... in library ... alone! HELP!!))

OOCJe:((Take Avi/A!))

C:"Pen, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Pen:::eating CCCD ice cream:: "Yes ... I guess you're right. And I was dead ..."

T:::sigh:: "Yeah, um, guys?" The Nartec?"

K:"How could you be thinking about the Nartec at a time like this?" ::smacks Tobias::

C:"Yeah, the pen is back, and you don't even care!" ::smacks Tobias::

R:"Yeah, you wimp!" ::smacks Tobias::

T:"Ow! Ow! Ow!" ::glares at everyone:: "Hey, this is not fair! Marco is supposed to get smacked! When Emily was here, this never would have happened!"

M:::smacks Tobias:: "Get used to it, man."

J:"Oh, pen, do you have any wisdom for us? The Nartec have attacked, but half of them are infested by the Yeerks. What should we do?"

Pen:::stares at map and seems to be thinking for a long time::

T:"Oh, what the heck is-"

All:"Shhh!"

T:::grumbles under his breath::

Pen:"Hmm ..."

R:"Yes, Great Pen?"

Pen:"Well, as you know, I hate violence, but ..."

All:::lean in::

Pen:::shrugs:: "Punch their lights out."

All:::nod, amazed at the pen's great wisdom::

J:"You heard the pen, people!"

R:"Let's do it!"

::three months later ...::

NewsPer:"The war against the Nartec is failing. Humans across the globe are demanding peace, but there seems to be no end in sight. Attacks have begun on all alien settlements. No one related in any way to President Jake or his Animorph companions are being left alone ..."

J:::turns off the TV and rubs his eyes:: "Any suggestions."

C:"We have to evacuate. Everyone. The Andalites, Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, Gedds, Chee, Khee ... no one is safe."

M:"And what about us? What about the Yeerks?"

C:::Sighs:: "We'll have to evacuate, too."

R:"Are you crazy? We do not run from the Yeerks!"

K:"We're not strong enough. We need to go, get some help from the Andalites--"

M:::snorts:: "Plenty good they've done over the years."

All:::turn to look at him::

M:"I know, I know, it's amazing, I'm agreeing with Rachel. But I do not think that this is the time to turn tail and run away."

Toby:::runs in angry:: "What have you done, Jake? The humans are killing my people!!"

Arbron:::bursts in:: Why are these attacks on my people happening?

Er:::bursts in:: "Ahh! Violence! Help!"

Gary:::bursts in:: "Can we please fight them off?"

An:::random Andalite bursts in:: Where is Quantana? And why are we being attacked?!

All:::all the aliens begin talking at once, the humans just stare::

Ky,Mi:::come in::

Ky:"We're back from our honeymoon!"

Mi:"Hey, what's happening here?"

Ky:::shrugs:: "Dunno."

Mi:"Let's go out for dinner."

Ky:"Okay."

Ky,Mi:::leave::

OOCJe:((130 more pages!))

CongressPer:::a person from Congress comes in:: "President Jake. You are impeached."

J:"What?"

CongressPer:"You have not named your VP or Cabinet. Thereby you are impeached."

J:"You mean, I'm not President anymore?"

CongressPer:"Yes."

M:"Wait a minute! Impeached means he's accused of something!"

C:"Yeah, he has to be found guilty first."

R:"You need a trial."

CongressPer:"Oh. Damn."

T:"What's he been accused of?"

CongressPer:"Being evil and bringing the Nartec and other assorted aliens down on our heads! The human race chooses to be isolated!"

J:"First of all, I did NOT declare war! That was Soco! We didn't do anything! And second, Earth cannot be isolated! We are a world power! Literally!"

CongressPer:"Well, we Earthlings want to. We have enough problems. We don't need aliens. Your trial begins tomorrow. If you win, the aliens stay. But if you don't, you, the aliens, and your band have to leave. I'd start packing if I were you." ::walks out and slams the door::

Door:"Can't anyone close me anymore?! It's been over 200 years of slam, slam, slam! I can't take it anymore!!!"

All:::ignore the door::

Door:"Then everyone ignores me! How fair is that?! A pen gets more respect that I do! And I last longer!!"

All:::continue to ignore the door::

Door:"That's it! Door knob? Help me out?"

Doorknob:"Okay." ::falls off::

Door:"See how they like that!"

J:::quietly:: "Contact everyone. Make the plans. We have to be ready to leave if the verdict goes the wrong way."

R:"We can't run! This is our home!"

J:"But it's not their home! I will not hurt civilians, human or otherwise, and the civilians are the ones conducting the raids!"

K:"As much as I hate to say it, we have to go. We can't let our friends be killed."

M:"And we are outnumbered."

C:"We have to go."

OOCJe:((I found my blue pen!))

OOCAl:((Yeah!))

J:::walks to the door to walk out:: "Hey! Where's the doorknob?"

C:"Oh no! We're trapped!"

M:::runs around the room screaming:: "Help! Help! Help!"

J:::grabs Marco:: "Don't panic!"

M:"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Okay."

J:"I know a secret passageway. Come on." ::presses a button, and a panel opens::

K:"When did you find out about that?"

J:"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

All:"Ohhh."

T:"We have to swing by and pick up Kyle and Mina. They're back from their honeymoon cruise."

R:"I hope they had a good time leaving us here all alone ..." ::scowls::

C:"Of course they did."

All:::gasp:: "Cassie!"

C:"What?"

All:"You pervert!"

OOCAl:((I realized something. When we make 'All' speak, 'All' speaks. So then in this case, Cassie is calling herself a pervert. And we've been doing this for 872 pages and probably more to come.))

OOCJe:((Makes ya think.))

All:::leave and go to Kyle and Mina's suite::

OOCAl:((Wow! They live in a suit? Must be a little cramped with all the buttons ...))

All:::get to the door::

T:"Should we knock first?"

C:"Yeah."

J:::knocks::

Ky,Mi:::comes to the door in their bathrobes::

R:"Do we want to know?"

Mi:"We were just getting ready to, uh, sleep."

Ky:"What do you guys want?"

Mi:"And where's Ax and Quan?"

OOCJe:((Sim. ::pause:: Gym was soo annoying today.))

OOCAl:((How?))

J:"They're not here."

M:"They don't like us anymore!" ::pouts::

OOCJe:((It was really hot, and we had to play outdoor soccer. I was goalie.))

C:"That's not true."

R:"Yeah, we don't know where they are."

K:"Guys! They always overreact!"

T:"Hey! I didn't overreact!"

M:"Which proves Katrina's point ..."

OOCAl:((Poor Jenni!))

Bombs:"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! ETC!"

Mi:"What the hell!"

Ky:"What's going on?!"

J:"Well, after you left, Queen Soco showed up here, at the White House. She claimed that Ax, Marco, and I had showed up to take care of the Yeerk-Nartec. Then we apparently bombed both cities. So they declared war."

M:"We've been fighting them for three months now. Congress, and humans in general, are sick of it. They're attacking the alien settlements. They're going to have a trial for Jake tomorrow. If he's found guilty, we need to be able to leave, fast."

K:"And I'm pregnant.'

Mi,Ky:::hug Katrina:: "Congrats!"

K:::blush:: "Thank you."

Ky:"So, we need to get out of here, right?"

M:::contemplatively:: "Ring says the phone ..."

OOCJe:((Why damn me?!))

OOCAl:((I don't know. I forgot.))

M:"That's it! We'll call the president!" ::picks up the phone and dials it::

Phone:"Ring!" ::pause:: "Ring!"

J:::sighs and picks up the phone across the room:: "Hello, Marco. This is the President. How may I help you?"

M:::Gasps:: "You know my name!"

J:"Yes. It's Marco. I'm Jake. Now what do you want?"

M:"Jake?! Some prank, man! Now get off the phone and get the president!"

J:"I am the president!"

M:::pause:: "Oh yeah!" ::hangs up:: "Well, that didn't work."

OOCAl:(("Ring," says the Phone. "Ring."))

R:"Oh my God ..."

OOCJe:((Ali? Why are there green splotches all over the paper?))

OOCAl:((Because green is cool.))

T:"Let's just go."

Ky:"Good idea."

::the next week::

NewsPer:"Today, at noon EST, President Jake Berenson was declared guilty. The trial has finally come to a close after a week of tensions. Since Berenson did not elect a Vice President or Cabinet, the Presidency will be determined in an election. There are reports of all the alien settlements-"

C:::turns off TV:: "Well."

M:"That's it then."

J:"Is everyone prepared and in place?"

T:"Yes."

R:"Then let's do it!"

J:"Are all the Andalites, Hork-Bajir, Chee, Khee, and Arbron aboard?"

M:"Yeah, they are."

J:"Then let's go, to the Andalite Homeworld."

All:::cheer:: "Yeah!" ::Monty Python style::

Ship:::takes off::

C:::looking out the window:: "Think we'll ever see it again?"

J:"I don't know, Cassie, I don't know."

M:"So, how long until we reach the Homeworld?"

Arbron:Approximately 1.1 weeks.

All:::snicker and look at Jake::

J:::explodes:: "Look, it wasn't my fault! Emily made me say that! She is the one who made me stupid!"

T:"Hey! Emily was great, you cannot blame her for anything!"

Bomb:"Yeah! And you can't explode! That's my job!"

All:::pause::

Toby:"Why is there a bomb on the ship ...?"

Bomb:::proudly:: "I can go boom. Wanna see?"

All:"NO!"

Bomb:"Okay, sheesh ..."

R:::trips:: ((209))

C:"Oh! Deja vu! The only thing we need is Quan with slipped disks!"

Q:::trips:: Ow! My back!

OOCJe:((Oh! Whoops! Quan's not there! ::rewind::))

Toby:::trips:: "Ow! My back!"

C:"I said Quan! Not you, stupid jerk!"

Arbron:Hey! That's my wife! ::smacks Cassie::

M:"That's abrupt ..."

J:"Hey! That's my-" ::stops:: "Wife?!"

Toby:"Yes!" ::runs to Arbron and hugs him::

C:"I wonder what their kids would look like ..."

All:::shudder at the thought::

J:"Let's just ... go."

::1.1 weeks later::

PASystem:Would Aximili and Quantana please pick up your humans and other aliens at dock 13. Thank you.

A:::sigh:: Great. They're here ...

Q:We knew they would come eventually. At least they all escaped Earth.

Cl:::muttering:: Dammit!

Ani:::hears him and turns:: What's wrong, Clovy?

Cl:Get away from me, you freak. ::kicks her in the chest and walks away::

Ani:::falls down, but gets up without saying a word::

A,Q:::go to dock 13 with kids::

All:::come out of ship:: "Hello."

A,Q:Hello.

Bomb:::on crutches, slowly comes down the ramp::

A:What happened to you?

Bomb:::slowly raises head and stops:: "I've been disabled ..." ::continues to limp down::

A:Oh. ::shrugs and turns to the humans.:: So. What brings you here?

Cl:::slips away to find Drode:: What are the humans doing here?! They're supposed to be gone!

Drode:"Crayak is upset, too. He is planning the human's ... how shall we say this ... disappearance."

Cl:::rubs hands together:: Good, good.

Drode:"But Clovis, Crayak is also wanting you to live with him. The Andalites are becoming weak. They are planning an exhibition to the Yeerk Homeworld. He wants you on that ship. He wants you to convince the Yeerks to attack your homeworlds, Earth and Andalite."

Cl:Very well. I shall do as he pleases. ::begins to walk away to sign up::

Drode:"Wait! Crayak wants you to take Dareno with you."

Cl:::nods:: I understand. ::walks away::

OOCAl:((Heehee. I'm so evil!!))

OOCJe:((Yup, you're a regular Creon. ::pause:: I can't find my blue pen! ::sniffle::))

J:"Ax?"

C:"Quan?"

T:"What are you guys doing here?"

R:"Where have you guys been for the past three months?!"

M:"How did you leave?"

K:"And why did you leave?"

Q:We- ::pause:: Are you pregnant?

K:::smiles:: "Yeah ..."

Q:Congrats! ::hugs her::

J:"Okay, no, questions first, celebration later."

A:::sighs:: Our children needed to be rasied by others of their species, Jake.

Mi:"But why leave without telling us?"

A:We kinda had a ... deadline.

C:"Alright, you guys, let's find some housing. The children are tired."

Ho:"No nap!"

Jer:"Nooo!"

Kei:"Nap icky!"

Ani:::yawns then falls asleep::

Q:Aww. ::picks up Anika gently::

G:::glares at Anika::

Cl:::to Drode:: Could he be a potential ally?

Drode:"You don't trust Dareno?"

Cl:No. I don't. He has morals. He knows "right" from "wrong."

Drode:"And Golener doesn't?"

Cl:He is too full of hate for the baby.

Drode:"He's perfect." ::pauses to stare at Golener glaring at Anika:: "He is also young and impressionable. We can raise him in our ways."

Cl:Yes, but he is also too young. Dareno will do the job until he can keep up.

Drode:"You know he'll break and tell Aximili."

Cl:He will last until Golener can take his place, for his hatred of Anika will never falter ...

Drode:"I go to talk to Crayak. Rejoin your family. Jaina is becoming suspicious." ::goes away::

Cl:::walks over to the others, ignores Jaina's curious look::

Q:We have a house for you. Follow me.

All:::they pass Andalites who are all whispering about he new alien refugees from Earth::

A:Here it is. We made an almost exact replica of the mansion. Everyone has more rooms and a larger space.

All:"Ooooh."

Q:Aximili will get you settled. Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, Chee, Khee, follow me. We have homes for you, as well. ::leaves with the aliens::

A:::distributes the keys to their suites.:: There you go. Enjoy.

T:"Come on, Rachel. Keira needs her-"

Ja:::tugging on his shirt:: Cousin Tobias?

R:::harshly:: "What is it, kid?! Be quick with it! Then get away from my man!" ::throws a rock at Jaina's head, then trips:: ((210))

Ja:::ducks::

Duck:"Quack."

T:"Rachel!" ::glares at her:: "What is it, Jaina?"

Ja:Did, um ... did Brian come with you guys?

J:"Shit! I knew we forgot someone!"

Ja:No! You mean, he's still on Earth? What if they kill him?!

C:::gently:: "They won't, Jaina. He's just a kid."

M:::so Jaina can't hear:: "So were we, Cassie."

Ja:No. He's in danger. I know it.

A:::embarrassed:: Jaina, children, come. We must let the humans rest.

Ja:No! You're the one that took me away from him! And now he's in danger!

Z:::to his siblings:: Come on. This isn't for us to hear. ::leaves with Lee, Clovy, Gole, and Ani::

A:There is no way you are going to Earth! That is final! ::stalks out::

D:::runs after him:: Aximili! Wait! I have something import- ::is cut off by Quan grabbing his arm::

Q:Dareno, leave Aximili alone. Go play with your siblings.

D:::sighs:: Yes, Mother. ::goes to them::

Ja:::sobbing:: I'm so worried about him!

L:::rubs her sister's back:: I'm sure he's fine, Jaina. Don't worry.

Ani:::toddles over and holds flowers up to Jaina with a bruised arm:: Be happy.

Ja:::takes the flowers and sniffs:: Thank you, Anika.

L:::takes Anika's arm:: What happened to your arm, Ani?

OOCAl:((Heehee. Ani. Don't mind me. I just saw Star Wars: Episode I a few days ago.))

Ani:::jerks it away to hide it:: Naufing.

Ja:Anika ... did someone hit you?

Ani:No! I fall!

L:Okay, Anika ...

Ja,L:::look at each other, knowing something is wrong and that she didn't fall::

Ja:Ani, how would you like to play _gangughf_ ((dress up)) with Lee and I?

Ani:::perks up:: I get pretty pink necklace?

L:::smiles:: Of course.

Ani:Yeah!

Ani,Ja,L:::walk into their scoop/mansion/shelter/thing::

OOCJe:((You saw Star Wars?! Without me? ::sniffle::))

Cl:Hey. Zanlor.

Z:::glances up:: Yes, Clovis?

Cl:Wanna spar? A little one-on-one tail fight?

Z:No, thank you. I must get back to the Academy soon.

Cl:::snorts:: You and your training! Why in the world do you bother with all that stuff, anyway?

Z:You used to be interested in honor and the battle too, Clovis.

Cl:Yeah, well. I found better things to do. Why do you stick with it?

Z:I enjoy what I am learning ... and because of Father.

Cl:Why would you do that for Aximili?

Z:::surprised:: He is my father. It is what he wishes. Also, as his first-born son, it is only honorable that I follow in his footsteps.

OOCJe:((I hate bugs!))

Cl:Whatever. ::turns away and goes to Dareno:: Are you ready for next week?

D:Yes, Clovis. But ...

Cl:::glares at him:: Yes?

D:Well, I'm just not sure we're doing the right thing.

Cl:Why would going to the Yeerk Homeworld be the wrong thing to do?

D:What are we going to be doing there?

Cl:I suppose it's time to tell you. Dareno, we are going there to secretly convince the Yeerks to attack Earth.

D:Earth? B-but why?

Cl:Because the humans are weak. They are soft. We need them to toughen up and show no mercy.

D:But Clovis, they are doing that to the Hork-Bajir left on Earth. Not only that, but they destroyed all the Taxxons. And look at their history!

Cl:That's no good enough. They all need to be like that. Look at the humans here ... They have feelings. Look what they did to Aximili and Quantana ... they are soft and weak.

D:But Clovis ... I-

Cl:I don't care what you think! ::smacks him with his tail:: You want Aximili's respect, don't you? DON'T YOU?!

D:Y-y-yes. But I already have it. I feel guilty, Clovis! We should tell Aximili Pequal was innocent!

Cl:NO! ::smacks him harder:: Pequal must stay where she is!

D:They're goin to kill her!

Cl:And you let Anika live.

D:I'm glad I did! And now I'm going to her!

Cl:::Grabs his arm, squeezing, and puts his tail blade to Dareno's throat::

D:Oww! Clovis-

Cl:::shakes him:: Shut up and listen to me! ::his eyes glow with a particular madness, wide and threatening:: You will tell no one of what we have done or what we are going to do. If you do ... I will personally slit your throat.

D:::his eyes are wide, staring at Clovis with unmasked fear:: Yes ... yes, Clovis.

Cl:::holds him for a long moment, then lets go and stalks away. As he does, he notices Golener watching with wide eyes and smiles to himself::

D:::stands there, shaking for a long moment, then turns and runs into the building where Jaina, Leehara, and Anika are playing::

L:Oh, Ani! You look so pretty!

Ani:::beams:: Do you think I'm pretty, Darey? ::bats eyes at him::

D:::looks at Anika, with her smeared lipstick and pounds of blush:: Yes, Ani. You're very beautiful. ::looks around:: Where is Jaina?

L:Father came and told her she and I would be going to the Yeerk Homeworld. 'Needed our diplomatic skills,' he claimed. We all know that he just wants to keep Jaina from Earth, though. She went to talk to Mother. ::pause:: Do you need something, Dareno?

D:I fear we are all in danger ...

L:::frowns:: What do you-

AniLee, play with me.

L:::sighs:: Yes, Ani. Dareno, you should take this to Father. ::goes off::

D:::runs to Ax, but runs into Clovis first.

Cl:Going off to tell Aximili? Well, if you are, I'm telling you ... you won't live to tell him ...

D:::glares:: I'm going to comfort my sister, Jaina.

Cl:Your half sister. You are not a part of their family. Remember that. ::goes off::

D:::whispers:: Yes I am. ::runs off::

::the next day, at the spaceport::

Ja,L,Cl,D: ::are all ready to leave::

Z:Don't worry, Jaina. I will help the humans in finding Brian.

Ja:Thanks, little bro. ::hugs him::

Q:::hugs Clovis:: I'll miss you, dear.

Cl:Yes ... Mother. As will I.

L:Now, Anika, be good.

Ani:Yes, Lee.

D:Father. I ...

A:Yes, Dareno?

D:It's about Clovis, he ... ::glares at Clovis staring at them intently:: He is planning an attack on Earth. That is why he is going to the Yeerk world. Also, I pulled the plug on Anika. Only because Clovis told me to. I never wanted her dead.

A:::nods, taking this in:: Wait, what?! ::sighs:: At least you came out and told me. Wait here. I must tell your mother. ::pauses:: It is good you told me, Dareno. I am very proud of you. ::goes off::

D:::his eyes fill with tears, and he runs off to be alone:: He's proud of me ...

Cl:Yes. But now you shall die for his pride! ::slashes Dareno's throat with his tail blade::

D:::falls, dead::

Cl:::contemptuously cleans off his blade, then runs onto the ship with Jaina, Leehara, and Golener::

A:Wait! Stop the ship!

Ship::takes off for the Yeerk Homeworld::

Q:No!

A:Great! Our children are on that ship with your insane nephew!

Q:I don't understand. Why would he try to kill Anika? Why is he doing this?!

Z:Mother! Father! Come quick!

A:What is it, Zanlor?

Z:::softly:: It's Dareno ...

A:::gasp:: No!

Z:Father ... He's ... he's ... dead!

Q:Nooo! Oh God, no! ::begins to sob::

A:How?

Z:A slit to that throat. But not by his own tail.

Q:Show me- ::sobs::

Z:::solemnly leads them to the building:: See? No blood on his tail.

A:It must have been Clovis ...

Q:No, Dareno, no ... ::sobs:: Not this, not after everything, Dareno!

Z:Father ... if it was Clovis, he is on that ship, heading to the Yeerk Homeworld. Jaina, Leehara, and Golener are with him. Who knows what he may do?

A:You're right. We have to contact-

Voice:Attention. Outbound communication has been disrupted. We will attempt to fix our equipment, but it may be at least a week. Thank you. ::click::

A:Dammit, no!

Alex:::Alex trips:: ((211))

Q:Why is this happening?!

Alf:BECAUSE OF MY FATHER AND CRAYAK.

A:Crayak?

Alf:YES. CLOVIS IS THE SON OF ESTRID ... AND CRAYAK.

Q:::shocked, whispering:: What?

Alf:HE IS. THAT IS WHY MY FATHER CREATED JEREMY, TO BALANCE THE POWERS.

A:Katrina's son--and Clovis--are just pawns?

Alf:YOU COULD CALL THEM THAT.

A:But why does Clovis want the Yeerks to attack Earth?

Alf:NOT JUST EARTH. HE'S GOING TO CONVINCE THE YEERKS TO ATTACK HERE, TOO.

A,Q:What?!

A:And Anika?

Q:What about Anika?

A:::hesitates:: Clovis got Dareno to pull the plug. It wasn't Pequal.

Q:::gasps and looks down at Dareno:: He did this?

Alf:HE WANTED AX'S APPROVAL. CLOVIS CONVINCED HIM THE BABY WOULD BE MORE TROUBLE.

Q:My poor baby ... ::strokes his dead head::

A:But why, why did Clovis try and kill Anika?

Alf:DRODE TOLD HIM TO.

A:And then Drode used Anika's life to get us to the Homeworld!

Alf:YES, TO GET CLOVIS AWAY FROM JEREMY AND HUMANS' INFLUENCE.

A:It all makes sense now ...

Alf:YOUR CHILDREN, HOWEVER, ARE IN DANGER. CLOVIS COULD CONVINCE ANY OF THEM TO JOIN HIM. JAINA IS DISTRAIT OVER BRIAN AND ANGRY AT AX. LEEHARA WAS ALWAYS "PARTNERS" WITH CLOVIS, AND SHE WAS A CONTROLLER WITH HIM, AS WELL. GOLENER ... WELL, HE HATES ANIKA, AND IS ANGRY WITH YOU, QUANTANA.

Q:What?! Why? I thought everyone was happy with Anika.

Elli:::pops in:: LET ME HANDLE THIS, SON.

Alf:::sulks:: OKAY, DAD. ::pops out::

Elli:YES, QUANTANA, YOU THOUGHT. BUT IN REALITY, GOLENER HATES ANIKA. YOU AND AX WERE OBLIVIOUS TO WHAT WAS AROUND YOU. YOU ONLY CARED FOR ANIKA. BEFORE, GOLENER WAS YOUR MIRACLE BABY. YOU NEVER TOLD HIM OR ANYONE YOU WERE WITH CHILD AGAIN. IT WAS A SHOCK TO HIM. AFTER SHE WAS BORN, YOU PUSHED HIM ASIDE. HE IS THE OUTCAST OF HIS SIBLINGS.

Q:No.

A:But we love Golener. You know that.

Elli:I KNOW. BUT HE DOESN'T. ::pops out::

A,Q:::stare at each other;:

Q:You do know this was your fault ...

A:What?! You're the one who slipped your disks!

Q:Because of you! And if you just loved Dareno a little more-

A:Don't tell me that! I wasn't the father! Yet I love him! If you had just learned to be faithful and behave yourself! ::stops and realizes what he said::

Q:::eyes fill up with tears::

A:Quantana, I-

Q:No! You're right! You're right! ::runs off sobbing::

A:Ahhh, dammit! ::punches the building:: Why can't things ever go right?!

Z:::who has been silent up until now:: Father.

A:::turns to him, saying nothing::

Z:Cassie will comfort Mother. We must go save my siblings.

A:::stands there for a long moment, not answering him:: Yes. You are right ... _aristh_.

Z;::proudly beams:: Thank you, my prince.

A:We'll need some help. Come, we go to the humans.

OOCJe:((Who should go with them?))

OOCAl:((Um ... not Katrina. Tobias, Ax, Zanlor, Jake, Rachel, and that's it.))

M:"Who's 'that's it'?"

OOCAl:((Shut up.))

A,Z:::goes to the humans::

OOCJe:((We really have to do something about him, jumping into the ends of people's conversations ...))

M:"Speak for yourself! Besides, I can't believe you're letting Zanlor take my place!"

OOCJe:((Hey, for all you know, he could be taking Cassie's place!))

M:"Well, okay."

J:"Ax, if you're looking for Quan, she's with Cassie."

T:"But you should probably leave her alone right now."

A:I understand. However, I am here to speak with you two, and Rachel as well.

Z:We need your help. ::explains about Clovis::

R:::growls:: "We always knew he was evil ..."

T:"Katrina, will you take care of Keira while we're gone?"

K:"Sure. Jeremy loves playing with her."

A:We must leave now if we are to catch up with the ship.

Q:::softly, coming up:: Take the _Jahar_. It is the fastest ship in port.

A:::hesitantly hugs her:: I love you.

Q:::sighs:: I know. ::stares at him:: Save our children, Aximili. Promise me.

A:I will. I promise.

J:"Let's go."

R:"Let's do it!"

M:"Nice knowing you."

All:::in the _Jahar_::

J:"Wow. Cool ship."

T:"I can't believe my father was in here." ::touches a wall, feeling his father's force flow into him::

R:"Cut the crap and let's go! I'm sorry."

T:"'Sokay, I know Ali made you say it."

A:Take the controls, Zanlor. Rachel, weapons. Tobias, navigator. Prince Jake, if you will?

J:"Uhh ... engage!"

A:Make it so!

J:"That too."

Z:Where am I going, Tobias?

T:"That way."

Z:::Flies the ship::

R:::Rachel trips:: ((212))

OOCAl:((Ink running out ... must change pens!))

OOCJe:((So is mine, it's annoying!))

::on the other ship::

L:Hey, Clovis, have you seen Dareno? The captain wants to talk to the five of us and I can't find him anywhere.

Cl:He is not here, Leehara. He turned ... ill.

L:Oh! I hope he's fine.

Cl:I hear he's deathly ill.

L:Oh no!

Voice:Would Jaina-Esgarrouth-Cassie, Leehara-Semitur-Cinnabon, Clovis-Corill-Wilks, and Golener-Osspin-Nicton please report to ship 930 for training procedures. Thank you.

L:I hope he'll be all right ... come on.

Cl:::says nothing, simply follows::

L,Cl:::enter to find Jaina and Golener already there::

L:Hey, where's the instructor?

Ja:::glances up from her seat:: He isn't with you?

L:No.

G;Guys, check it out. ::Brings up a display of a brown planet:: We're almost to the Yeerk Homeworld.

Cl:::to self:: Yessssssss!

Ship:::approaches the planet::

L:It's horrible, isn't it, Jaina?

Ja:Yes it is. How could anyone survive on that planet? No trees, no grass. Just a barren land with green skies always flickering, making reflections on the molten lead pools.

L:Yet the Yeerks call it home. Along with about 25 other species.

All:::the smell of sulfur fills the air::

G:::covers nose:: Bad smell! Icky!

Cl:Come on, Golener. I'll take you to the back room, away from this smell.

OOCAl:((five more pages ... ya think we can do it?))

G:Otay. ::follows Clovis to the back room::

Cl:::once in, closes the door and locks them:: Golener. Do you like Anika?

G:No! Me hate her! She made Mother and Father love me no more! I hate Anika!

Cl:::smirks:: How would you feel if she died?

G:Good!

Cl:Well, Golener, how would you feel if the humans died?

G:I don't care.

Cl:What about your siblings?

G:::shrugs:: I guess I'll be a little sad, except for Anika.

Cl:::eyes darken:: What about your mother and father, who neglected you?

G:::thinks a little:: No, I wouldn't care at all.

Cl:::smirks again:: Well, Golener. How would you like to be my accomplice?

G:In doing what?

Cl:Things I, and Crayak, need done.

G:For you, yes, but Clovis, Crayak isn't real. Is he?

Cl:Oh, he is real, Golener. He's real.

G:::eyes widen:: Oooh! I like Crayak, he's cool!

Cl:::laughs:: Golener! You're perfect for the job! ::pats him on the back one time:: Now, I must tell you everything ...

::meanwhile, in the other room::

L:No! It's a barren land!

Ja:Well, if it's so barren, then why are there cliffs?

L:But there's sand, and it can sting your eyes!

Ja:There's acid rain, too. And that can burn through you!

::Okay, um ... Back on the Homeworld, at the humans' house::

Phone:"Ring." ::pause:: "Ring!" ::thinks, _hmm, maybe they didn't hear me_:: "RING! ... RI-Oh, help me out here, answering machine!"

AM:::turns on:: "Hello. You've reached the human headquarters. For Jake and Cassie's suite, press 1. For Tobias and Rachel, press 2. For Marco and Katrina, press 3. For Kyle and Mina, press 4. For Brian, call somewhere else." ::repeats::

C/R:(Caller/Reader) ::presses 4::

AM:"You have pressed 1. One moment please."

C/R:"Wait! I pressed 4!"

AM:"You have pressed 1! One moment please!"

C/R:"But I wanted 4!"

AM:"No, you don't, you want 1!"

C/R:"Why do I want 1?"

AM:"Because 4 is "busy" at the moment."

C/R:::pauses:: "Oh, alright." ::presses one::

AM:"You have pressed 1. One moment please."

::Jake and Cassie::

C:"Come on, Hope. Eat the cereal. Come on!"

Ho:"Thbbbbb!" ::throws the bowl of cereal::

C:::puts down towel:: "Jake! Hope's not eating!"

J:::sighs and puts away the holographic paper, then walks over:: "Yes, dear?"

C:"Hope won't eat her lunch. You try."

J:"Alright. Hope. Eat."

Ho:::takes the cereal in her hands and throws it, hitting Jake in the eye::

C:::bursts out laughing::

Ho::laughs along::

J:::trying not to laugh:: "Do you think that's funny, Hope?" ::picks up some cereal and gently tosses it, hitting her shirt::

Ho:::sits there, blinking, then begins laughing again::

OOCJe:((Hey, wait a second Ali, isn't Jake with Ax, Zanlor, Rachel, and Tobias?))

OOCAl:((He went home and Ax, Quan, and Zanlor are at the hospital. Rachel and Tobias went home, too.))

OOCJe:((Um, no? They're chasing Clovis, remember?))

OOCAl:((Well, Jake went home. So did Rachel and Tobias. An Andalite sent them home. Said it Wasn't their business.))

OOCJe:((Nope. We need some humans in this plot. ::pause:: And why is Brian listed in the call-waiting ...?))

J:::wakes up::

T:"Hey man, you okay?"

J:"Yeah. I just had a weird dream. And ... I miss Cassie and Hope."

R:"Don't worry. They're safe now."

Z:Attention: everyone please report to the bridge. I've found them!

J,R,T:::run up to the bridge::

A:They're almost to the Yeerk Homeworld!

T:"Oh no! Jaina!"

A:::smacks him:: Hey! Leave my kid alone!

T:::cowers:: "I sowwy! I sowwy!"

J:::absently:: "Ax, don't beat up Tobias, you know he's smaller than you."

A:Yes, Prince Jake.

Z:We're almost within range to open communications. Stand by.

All:::everyone automatically tenses::

A:I just hope we get to them in time ...

J:"Don't worry, Ax."

R:"They're tough."

T:"They'll see through anything Clovis throws at them."

A:::sighs:: I only hope you're right.

::on the other ship::

Cl,G:::rejoin the others::

L:::frustrated:: Shouldn't our instructor be here by now?

Voice:Warning. Shuttle about to launch. Warning. Shuttle about to launch.

Ja:What?!

L:Golener, shut it down!

G:I can't! It's encrypted!

Cl:::playing along:: Oh, crap.

G:What should we do?

Ja:::hesitates:: We have to take stations. Make sure we can keep this thing until control once it launches.

All:::take their stations::

Voice:Launch commencing.

::on the bridge::

Captain:Who's in there?!

Officer1:Aximili's offspring.

Captain:No one else?

Officer1:No, sir.

Captain:Shut it off.

All:::there is a pause::

Officer2:Sir. There is no way to shut off the launch. It's Priority One!

Captain:What? How did that-

Officer3:Sir! The engines ... they're backing up!

Captain:Oh my God ...

::on the shuttle::

L:Hang on!

Shuttle:::the shuttle, on autopilot, takes off::

Z:Prince Aximili, a shuttle has taken off from the main ship.

A:Who's on it?

T:No way to tell. We're too far away.

Shuttle:::flies away from the ship.

Z:Oh, no! There's a backup in the ship's engines!

Ship:::explodes, killing all the Andalites on board::

   [1]: mailto:JenJaina@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:shortybbcheeks@yahoo.com
   [3]: mailto:DragonzFlamez182@aol.com
   [4]: mailto:greatblondweirdo@yahoo.com



End file.
